


The Midnight Oil

by Lyoko_Native



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Alternate Universe - Dieselpunk, Artistic License - Biology, Artistic License - Engineering, Best Friend Swap, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gore, Mild Sexual Content, No Miraculouses, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 171,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoko_Native/pseuds/Lyoko_Native
Summary: Adrien was kidnapped and held captive for ten years, enduring unimaginable torture. Through dumb luck, he finally manages to escape. But now, he has trouble adapting to a world he can't even remember.





	1. Spider and Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped Boy Found Safe, Imagines Kidnapped Boy

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The leaking pipe was like clockwork, each drip about a second apart. A few hours ago, Adrien had thought it nice, since it broke the silence and he could use the drips to soothe his aching throat. But now, it was an agonizing, annoying sound that was driving him up the damn walls.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The tiny room where he'd grown up was taller than it was wide. If he stood up and held his arms out, his palms would lie flat against the long walls. If he lay on his back and pressed his feet against the far wall, the tips of his fingers would brush against the short ones. But if he held his arms up, they'd fall about a meter short of the ceiling.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The room looked fairly unremarkable. It was made of steel, and every sound made within reverberated loudly and made his ears hurt. It was brightly lit, only ever dark when the bulbs burst. He remembered it happening… twice in his life. The walls were marked with scuffs and blood from angry outbursts. There wasn’t much inside besides him. There was a mattress, a bucket, a pile of threadbare blankets, and a few toys and books abandoned in a corner.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He stood and looked at his threadbare clothes. A flannel shirt that had lost two of eight buttons and denim work pants, both filthy beyond any reason. He ripped the bottom of his shirt. It was too small now, showing a sliver of his skin, but the rag he'd created seemed to be good enough. Adrien checked to make sure the bucket was empty before turning it over to stand on.

Drip. Drip. Dri--this one hit his head, and the sound was softer against his matted hair.

He wrapped the rag around the leaking pipe. It started to soak up the water, but quickly grew thick with liquid. It flooded, doing nothing but delay the next drip a few moments. Now the pattern was off. He'd made an already annoying sound worse.

Drip. Drip drip. Drip… drip drip drip.

Adrien let out a frustrated groan. He plopped back down on the mattress and looked up at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes so the light didn't hurt them. He closed them, and he tried to focus on something other than the now uneven dripping.

Drip. His stomach hurt. He hadn't been fed in a couple of days. Hunger gnawed at his gut, twisting upon itself like a snake. It even hissed like one, and he frowned.

Drip-drip drip. There was a spiderweb in the corner. Adrien wasn't tall enough to reach it. He could see something small moving quickly on the web. He wondered what kind of spider it was. He wondered if he'd die if it bit him.

Drip.

Adrien tore at his hair. Anything would be better than this damnable dripping!

There was a loud scraping sound above the ceiling. Adrien flinched and covered his head. He took it back--he preferred the dripping. He prayed that it would stop, or that it would just be a food drop…

The hatch opened with an ear-piercing creak. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. Please just drop food, he begged within his mind.

No such luck. He heard rope knots hit steel, and he buried his face in his knees as tears he wasn't strong enough to fight poured out of his eyes. There were short grunts, and the rope ladder swayed and hit the hatch.

Adrien looked up when he heard someone hit the floor. He made eye contact with Jackady.

Jackady was about average height and weight for an adult man, though that still put him much larger than Adrien. His hair was light brown, long and curly, slicked back and pulled into a ponytail on his neck. His eyes looked dark from far away, but were actually as cold and grey as the steel walls. He wore a dress shirt, a black bow tie, a silver vest and breeches. The breeches had one purple leg and one green leg, each pinstriped with the opposite leg’s color. The vest had watches melted onto the fabric, though they still seemed operational. Each face showed a different time, but ticked away the seconds in unison.

“Did you miss me? I missed you.” He asked, reaching for Adrien’s chin. He held it for a moment before Adrien jerked away. He curled into a ball and backed himself into a corner. “Don't be like that, pet. Come here.” Jackady said. Adrien ignored him. “I said, come here.” Adrien covered his ears and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Jackady. He didn't want to hear him. It meant something bad was going to happen, that he was going to be hurt.

Jackady wrapped his leather belt around Adrien’s neck. He was yanked towards him, the belt tightening around his throat. He yelped, but it was quickly replaced with desperate gasps for air. Adrien clawed at the belt, his nails ripping into his own skin.

“You listen to me, boy! I said, come here!” Jackady shouted, his voice echoing on the walls. “After so long, how have you not learned the rules? I give you an order and you follow it!” Adrien’s breath was getting shallower. He reached up and clawed at Jackady’s hands, but he was too disoriented to physically harm him. “You will obey me!”

Adrien nodded vigorously. Anything to stop the choking. Jackady loosened his grip on the belt, and Adrien unwrapped the belt. He held it for a moment as he caught his breath, but he could feel Jackady's eyes appraising him. He looked up at him through his matted hair, and he started to shake.

“What are you waiting for, pet?” He grinned evilly. “Give me a little show.”

He flinched. But he had no choice. Adrien stood shakily on his mattress and reached for the buttons on his shirt. He undid them carefully so he wouldn't pop off any of them off--Jackady had beat him the first two times. Then he made eye contact as he pulled his shirt off.

Jackady walked forward and lifted his chin. He kissed Adrien, though it was starved and sloppy. He forced him against the wall, which hurt Adrien’s spine, and he reached down into his work pants. Adrien inhaled slightly and squeezed his eyes shut again. Focus on something else, he advised himself. Anything but his hands, anything but his teeth, anything but this.

Jackady let go of him and broke the kiss. He pushed him down onto the mattress, which startled Adrien into opening his eyes. He waited impatiently as Adrien struggled with the button and the zipper. He reluctantly removed his pants, now exposed completely to Jackady, who also dropped his pants. As Jackady drew closer, Adrien covered his face.

Jackady moved his hands to find closed eyes, but must not have deemed it worth the effort, because he started to touch him without mentioning it. Adrien opened his eyes again and watched the spider in the corner. It had caught a fly in its web, and had wrapped it in silken threads. The more he focused, the more he could see. The spider was quite large, easily noticeable now that he'd seen it. The thick legs, sharp fangs and light brown body were clearly outlined against the steel. The fly wasn't so easily seen. It struggled against forces it couldn't defeat, and soon enough, it stopped moving altogether.

It was easy to draw the comparison.

Jackady grabbed his face. Adrien met his eyes, fear shaking his spine. He tried to pull away from his hands. “Stop fidgeting. It doesn't become you.” Jackady said as dragged his nails against his abdomen, leaving marks. He brought them up, tearing at his neck and pulling his hair. “But you still aren't paying attention.”

Adrien let out a weak whimper.

“Are you hungry?” Adrien hesitated. “Oh, you were so much easier to talk to before you decided to hold your tongue.” He reached behind him and grabbed his pantaloons.

Within the pocket was a balled up piece of paper. Jackady opened it, revealing a few scraps of meat and an apple slice. Adrien watched Jackady’s face before he reached for the food. It was pulled away a moment before his fingers touched the paper.

“You know what you have to do. Or do you need to be reminded?” He asked.

Adrien glared at Jackady, who wore a smug grin. He shifted positions so he was on his knees, and he took a deep breath.

It had always been like this.

Adrien had forgotten what his life was like before Jackady pushed him into the room. In his desire to remain strong, details about himself faded away.

His family name had been the first thing he'd forgotten. No child needed to know it, not really. He'd forgotten where he lived though he remembered it was… big. He forgot what his room looked like, he'd forgotten the name of the girl he used to play with, he'd forgotten his mother's name…

Then he forgot his father’s face. He hadn't spent much time with his father, but it still surprised him when he realized that the memory was gone. Soon enough, he forgot his mother’s as well. He forgot, even, what his own face looked like, after time changed it.

Then he forgot nearly everything else. The only clue he had to his identity was a ring he'd pretended to swallow so Jackady wouldn't steal it. It was a silver signet ring, the face designed with an elegant butterfly within a circle. The words ‘in umbra sanaret’ were carved into the inside.

He didn't remember what they meant.

Salty flesh withdrew from soft lips. Adrien stifled a gag and covered his mouth with his hands. Jackady ran his fingers through his hair, pulling a few damp strands out of his ponytail.

He redressed, and upon finishing the task, removed the paper from his pocket and tossed it to Adrien. “Rest well, pet. I'll be back soon enough.” He jumped up and grabbed the rope ladder. He climbed out of the room, removed the ladder and closed the hatch.

Adrien was alone once again. Just him and the drip, which had finally evened out.

He crawled over to the bucket and spat the semen into it. He now openly gagged, rubbing his tongue against the steel to replace the taste of flesh with that of metal. He clawed at his skin, ripping and tearing at the places where he could feel Jackady’s touch. He sighed and looked up at the hatch.

Drip.

How long would he be gone this time? Minutes? Hours? Days? Would he sleep in that time? Would he touch him again, or would Jackady demand blood? Adrien looked at the wall and ran his fingers against a bloodstain.

Drip.

He reached for his clothes and redressed quickly. Adrien grabbed the paper and opened it. He looked at the food, wondered briefly if it had been worth it, and then started to eat. It was cold and ungentle in his throat, and after he finished, he licked the paper. He was still hungry--so hungry, in fact, that he ate the paper rather than let it go to waste. When he finished, he cried.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip… Adrien wasn't sure how long he cried, only that he did so until he was too exhausted to stay awake. He fell onto the mattress and used the blankets to block out the hot light. Now, in the darkness of his mind, he found peace.

He woke when Jackady opened the hatch again. Adrien watched with fear in his eyes. He carried a length of rope and some sort of metal prod with wires hanging off it. He made a disapproving sound at the mediocre patch job on the pipe. However, he didn't mention it at all, so Adrien assumed he thought it sufficient for the moment. Either that, or he couldn't talk with the cigarette hanging from his lips.

He walked over to Adrien and forced him to strip again. He lifted him up and bound his left wrist first, and then his right. Adrien hung there helplessly while Jackady finished his cigarette. He put it out by pressing it to Adrien’s ribs, which caused him to flinch and squirm. It left a mark, the fourth in a line of yellow burns there. When he'd finished with that, he wrapped the wires around his right forearm. Adrien looked at it nervously as Jackady turned around. He struggled against the ropes, but stopped when Jackady turned again.

He held a book in one hand, the prod held out in the other. Adrien had never read the book but he hated it--Jackady always had it with him when he was experimenting with new ways to torture him. The wires wiggled and made a high pitched, ominous sound. “So, high voltage through a low current should result in the subject feeling pain without serious injury?” He muttered. He looked at the prod, fiddled with the dials and then pressed a green button.

Electricity sparked and travelled through the wires. It made contact with Adrien’s skin and shocked him. He was in sudden and intense pain. His body convulsed and he screamed. Jackady shut off the power.

“Interesting.” He said, his voice more academic than torturous. Adrien fought against the ropes, using his legs to push himself forward. As punishment, Jackady turned the electricity back on, though this time the current was higher. It burned his skin, filling the room with the scent of charred flesh. His screams were agonized, echoing so much that he heard them again and again even after the power was turned off. “Don't squirm, pet. You'll only make things worse.”

There was a creak. Jackady jumped, the first time he'd ever seen him waver. Adrien kept struggling, though he was having a hard time moving his right arm. There was another creak, followed by electricity.

“Stay still!” Jackady demanded over his wails. “If you struggle, you'll electrocute us both!” There was another creak, this time unprovoked on Adrien’s end. Jackady shut off the power a few moments before the pipe broke and water slammed him against the far wall with great force.

Adrien slid off the pipe, hitting the floor with a ‘thud’. He was stunned for a moment as he cradled his arm close to his chest, but even when he recovered he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Jackady was shouting something that was being drowned out by rushing water. Adrien realized that he was trapped, at least somewhat, by its force, and as he looked up at the rope ladder, he figured this was the only chance he'd get.

He ripped open the doll that held his signet ring, the only thing that truly belonged to him, and he tucked it into the coin pocket on his work pants as he quickly redressed. Adrien jumped, once, twice before grabbing the ladder on the third try. It took all his strength to pull himself up with one arm, but he didn't give up. He climbed up, using his right hand only to support him as he climbed higher.

“Get back here!” Jackady ordered over the water. Adrien ignored him. He kept climbing higher, pretending like the pain in his arm didn't exist. He grabbed onto the top of the hatch and climbed out of the room. “Adrien!” That was the first time Jackady ever said his name. “Get back here, Adrien!”

He pulled the rope ladder out of the room. Jackady had managed to get past the water and now stood directly beneath the opening. They made eye contact.

“Don't you dare run away from me, Adrien!” He demanded. “Get down here! Now!” Adrien narrowed his eyes. He looked at the hatch door and closed it. “Adrien! _Adrien!_ ” Jackady's voice was hardly audible once the steel door closed.

And Adrien was alone once again. He took a deep breath and looked around. He was in a bedroom. The walls were painted pale green, decorated with watercolor paintings of flowerpots and sunsets. The wooden bed frame had been lifted of its natural color, and the blanket was embroidered with violets.

Adrien stood on shaking knees. He kept looking around, and he spotted a door. He hobbled towards it, looking at his arm as he walked. He was badly hurt. The wire had left a spiral scar on his skin, an ugly red and yellow burn with black specks and hot spots where the skin had bubbled. It was so disgusting; he couldn't bear to look at it.

He tripped as he ran down the stairs. He landed at the bottom, his back and legs hurting now, too. But he didn't waver. He stood, taking in the living room now. A simple white couch with a white lace throw and violet pillows. A radio that didn't quite catch the channel. Windows that hadn't been washed in many weeks. And… a door. Adrien walked over to it, fussing with the locks until they opened and the last barrier was gone.

He was greeted by an overwhelming cold. It nipped at his ears and nose, and it was so different than the heat of the room--it was fresh and clean and exciting. It made the moon and the stars glitter brightly. The trees were nearly bare, the last leaves that clung to their branches brown and shriveled. Some had blown up into the porch, and they crunched under Adrien’s feet.

He ran. He didn't know where he was going, only that it was away. Adrien quickly ran out of breath, the cold sticking to his burned flesh and making him sweat. He bent over and tried to catch his breath. As he waited, he reached into his pocket and squeezed his ring for strength. He looked up and around.

Trees surrounded the road. The wind shook them, knocking leaves into his path. Adrien kept moving. He could see lights in the distance so he moved towards them. His knees gave out under him, and he fell, but he kept moving. He couldn't stop. He couldn't go back.

The cold turned from inviting to crushing. Soon enough, he collapsed. Adrien tried to get to his feet, but they wouldn't listen to him, and exhaustion was clawing at his consciousness. Shadow clouded his vision, and he passed out.


	2. Hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped Teen Freed, Though Freedom Is Its Own Kind Of Prison, Is It Not?

When he woke up, he was surrounded by people in dark clothes and white jackets. Their voices were lost; he didn't understand any of it. When his vision was clearer, he could see their faces. They wore black leather masks that looked like strange birds, and their eyes glowed icy blue. They held sharp tools and looked at him with eyes that appraised.

They weren't people--they were monsters and they were trying to hurt him!

Adrien kicked and struggled against leather binds. He tried to bite the hand that attempted to restrain him. “He's too wild. Give him the sedative.”

He felt something prick his arm. His body soon felt heavier, and he slowly fell back asleep.

\---

He woke suddenly, and he tried to sit up. He was blinded by lights that were too far away to burn, and he was restrained at his wrists, knees, ankles and neck. There was a heavy metal mask on his face that was blowing cold air into his nose.

He couldn't move much, but he strained his eyes to look around. To either side was a pale blue paper curtain, and on his right side was an end table painted white. There was a glass vase with a winter bouquet on the table. On his left side was an armchair, the leather cracked and the stain of the armrests worn off.

Adrien struggled against the restraints. He shook the bed back and forth, making it squeak. He didn't stop until he heard heels clacking against the linoleum.

“We got the results from the physical back. We still don't know who he is, but we know a bit more about what he's been through.” A woman’s voice said. “Thankfully, he was brought to us before hypothermia set in, but he shows obvious signs of physical and sexual abuse, and the scar on his arm seems to be an electrical burn. He is also violent; we had to give him a sedative.” She sighed heavily. “Which he had an allergic reaction to, so now he's hooked up to an oxygen mask.”

“Jesus. And you have no idea where he came from?” A man asked.

“No. Madame Cheng said that she and her husband found him while en route for a delivery, but he doesn't look like a settler.” The woman said. “He looks like an escaped asylum patient. I asked Pauline to call some of the ones close by. He wouldn't have made it very far in this weather.”

“Good. Let's hope that turns up results.” The man said. Their voices were getting louder. Soon enough, they entered Adrien’s field of vision. They weren't people--the monsters were back! The masks they wore were even scarier in the bright light, and their white aprons were covered in blood! Adrien tried to escape.

One of the monsters, the one with a woman's voice, held the bed steady as he struggled. “This,” she said with a slightly annoyed tone, “is our Jean Bonhomme.”

No! That wasn't his name! He had to get away. “Why is he struggling? Can he not speak under the mask?” The other monster asked. He removed the metal mask. Adrien tried to bite his hand, and he pulled it away quickly. “You were right. He is violent.”

“And non-verbal, it would seem.” The woman said, folding her arms across her chest.

“I agree with your conclusion. He must have run away from an asylum.” The man said. He carefully put the mask back on, taking a quick step back afterwards.

A new voice joined them. “Docteur Medina! Docteur Tall! I have good news!” A woman said. Her hair was dark brown and pulled tight against her neck. She wore a blue dress and a white apron free of blood. “I got in contact with a doctor at Siegbert Memorial Asylum. He claims to know who the boy is.”

“S.M.A? They're only an hour from here. How did we not hear about an escape?” The man asked.

The woman shrugged. “Docteur Grimault claims that his name is Pierre Baudelaire. He was admitted four years ago after he brutally murdered both of his parents.” She looked at her clipboard. Adrien struggled against his restraints. That wasn't him!

“I remember that. People couldn't believe that a teenager would kill his parents.” The other woman said. “And he escaped last year. It's hard to believe, but if he'd been captured by raiders, this sort of trauma would be expected.”

“Pauline, when did the docteur say he could arrive?” The man asked.

“He said he'd be by soon.” The woman, Pauline, said. “He sounded really tired, though. He mentioned that his basement flooded. Must be the weather.”

“What should we do about Pierre?” The woman asked.

There was a long period of silence. “We don't have any choice. If he's a patient of S.M.A, then they're the ones who have to treat him.” The man said. Adrien struggled against the restraints, and he tried to articulate that he wasn't who they thought he was, but he was as silent as ever, and his struggling only worsened their opinion of him.

The monsters and Pauline left him alone. Now that they were gone, moans could be heard. They echoed through the room, and Adrien shuddered. It was as though he was surrounded by ghosts on all sides. They haunted him, but no more than the fear of Jackady did.

Soon enough, Pauline’s voice reappeared. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, docteur. We realize that this is a most unusual situation.” She said.

“It's really no trouble. Thank you for calling me.” Wait. Adrien knew that voice. He thrashed to try to escape. “While she hasn't spoken to him in years, I'm sure that Pierre’s grandmother will be pleased that he's alive.”

Their footsteps grew closer. Adrien felt tears run down his face as he tried to shimmy his way out of the restraints. Pauline appeared first. “Is this him?” She asked as Jackady walked into Adrien’s files of vision.

Jackady looked at him. He seemed almost surprised to see him. His mouth hung agape before he gathered his composure and looked at Pauline. “No, this is a different patient of mine. My nephew. He was born to my late sister, who died in a fire. The poor boy blamed himself for it, and has been in a state ever since.”

“Oh, the poor dear!” Pauline said as Adrien thrashed. A lie! It was a lie! “If I may ask, docteur, why was no one told of an escape?”

“Because he ran away from me, not the asylum. He had improved some over the past few months and I had thought that I would reward him by taking him home for the holidays.” It seemed that Pauline was about to question his physical condition, so he added, “But he ran away a week and a half ago. It seems that whoever found him treated him poorly.” Jackady walked over to the side of the bed. Adrien tried to claw at his leg.

“So you'll be taking him back to the asylum? I'll let the doctors know and get the ambulance ready for a transfer.” Pauline walked away.

Jackady looked around the curtain. “I would also like a copy of his medical examination!” He turned around and looked at Adrien. He pulled the chair closer and smiled when Adrien started to cry. “You idiot boy. Did you think you could escape me?”

He tried to rub his eyes, but since he couldn't, he looked away.

“Allow me to give you a lesson. Water is a liquid, which changes shape with its container.” He grabbed the mask and yanked it so their eyes met. “After you left me to die, the water filled the room and allowed me to reach the emergency hatch.” His smile vanished. “It was only a matter of time after that. You aren't so clever as you think.”

Adrien tried to look away. Jackady yanked his face back. It hurt, so the tears came again, harder and faster.

“I hope you enjoyed your little jaunt in the country, because it's the last one you'll ever get.” He hissed. “You are mine. The only way you escape is by your death.”

Adrien wished he would die. It would solve all his problems.

“I'm hurt, pet. I kept you warm, dry, and very much alive. And you would turn around and spit my blessings back in my face?” He asked. He dug his nails into Adrien's shoulder. “I will make your life a living hell. Don't think you've won.”

Pauline returned. Jackady wore a new face, a kind face. One Adrien had never seen. He looked at the file she handed him before he closed it. When they were alone, he danced his fingers on Adrien's neck.

\---

Adrien was taken from the hospital to the asylum. His room there was bigger than the hole, but made of cold concrete. It was also dark and empty, the only light provided from the small window on the heavy steel door. His clothes were stolen from him, replaced with a white dress shirt, black pantaloons and a striped grey jacket.

He cowered in the corner. Adrien hid from the light, still comforted by darkness. He was bored out of his mind, but too afraid to even walk around. Every so often a figure would walk by. Adrien feared this. They never entered his room unless Jackady summoned him. What a horrible experience, to be marched to his rapist like a prisoner to his execution. He shook nervously.

But the door didn't open. He was safe, for the moment. Adrien curled his knees up. The sleep he'd gotten the past week had been restless and fleeting. He couldn't rest when every person who saw him wanted to cause him pain. He wasn't safe enough to sleep.

The door opened. A woman in white entered. She looked at her papers before she looked at him. “Get up. It's time for you to meet with the docteur.”

Adrien shook and came to his feet. If he struggled, they beat him. He followed the nurse, holding his burned arm close to him. No one had even bothered to look at it. It agonized him, scorched as if by hellfire. He tried to get the nurse to look at it, but she ignored him.

The path to Jackady’s office was long. Between his room and the office, there were nearly thirty identical doors. Behind each one was another person, ranging in age from thirteen to sixty. They howled and moaned and muttered behind their doors. They were the empty shells of the people they used to be before they were locked up.

They reached the office. “Go on. He's waiting for you.” The nurse said. Adrien, resigned to his fate, entered the room slowly. She closed the door behind him.

Big wooden cabinets with glass doors lined the long wall, making the books and bottles within seem obscured by water. On the other three walls there were diagrams of human brains and photographs. Jackady sat in a large brown armchair. Across from his chair was a burgundy chaise lounge.

“Sit down, Adrien.” Jackady said impatiently. He did as he was told. Jackady seemed more put together than ever. The angry outbursts had continued. So had the abuse. But he must have felt emboldened by the fact that now the other doctors and the nurses were hurting him, too. “Do you miss your room yet?”

Adrien searched his grey eyes. He looked away and whimpered.

Jackady chuckled. “It's really too bad. This is what you deserve.” He took a sip from a ceramic mug. “At first, I wished to bring you here from the beginning. But you would have been far too easy to find.” He stared at him with devilish eyes. “And you had to suffer.”

Adrien pulled his legs up.

“This is all you can expect for the rest of your short, miserable life!” Jackady shouted as he stood. “I will cut you, shock you, beat you until you can't even stand, and when that happens, the directeur won't hesitate to throw you out onto the streets!” He grabbed Adrien's throat. “And when you're finally broken beyond repair, I'll steal the last bit of your soul and deliver your pitiful corpse right to the doorstep of that demon you call--”

There was a knock on the door. “Docteur Grimault? I'm here for the interview.” A new voice said. Jackady let go of Adrien and rushed back to his chair. “Docteur? It's Alya Césaire, from the Valkyrie. I'm here to interview Adrien Grimault.”

“Mademoiselle Césaire, I'm with--” Jackady started a moment before the door swung open. “…a patient.”

The young woman who had forced open the door had long, auburn hair and hazel eyes. She wore a grin with red painted lips, and the glasses in front of her eyes were dirty. She wore a white shirt with brass buttons under an orange and pink striped corset and matching half skirt. Her pantaloons were leather, and her engineer boots were white. “Bonjour, docteur!” She said cheerfully. She removed ragged looking newsboy cap with a press pass tucked under the rim and a heavy brown peacoat.

“Alya, please. You can't be in here when I'm with a patient.” Jackady said. His tone was so different. He'd been so cross with him, but with her, his voice was almost sweet. It made his teeth hurt.

She waved him off. Adrien realized that her right arm wasn't made of flesh--it was made of polished steel and wood! Bolts kept the steel attached to the wood, and a thick wire connected the parts over the joint. Her fingers were delicate and detailed. “You've never cared before.” She said. She looked at Adrien. Her face fell, and she took a few steps towards him. “Is this him?”

Jackady stood. “Yes. Alya, stand back. He's dangerously unstable.” He warned. Adrien narrowed his eyes. Because of you, he thought.

Alya frowned. “Weren't you the one who said ‘no human is unstable without reason’? Maybe you just aren't listening.” She reasoned. She smiled at Adrien. “Ho there, friend. What seems to be troubling you?” He looked at Jackady, who shook his head. Adrien didn't move. “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Jackady sat back down. “Adrien suffers from minor head trauma. He is incapable of speaking, and will sometimes have difficulty telling friends from foes. He tried attacking some of the doctors at the hospital.” He shifted. “It's been awhile since he spoke, but the biting is new. I believe it may have something to do with the week he spent outside the walls.”

Alya snapped her flesh fingers and pointed at Jackady. “That's why I'm here. The records say that raiders raped him. I wanted to write an article about it. The mayor needs to increase suppression efforts outside the wall.”

He coughed. “I doubt that my nephew’s story will evoke much sympathy. He's closer to an animal than a human. He was offered kindness and fled out of stupidity.” Liar! Liar! His mind screamed. “Besides, the wilds have never been safer, and I know for a fact that the settlers, such as myself, don't want soldiers prowling around their homes.”

“Actually, my ‘Profiles of the Asylum’ column is the most popular in the paper. It doesn't work the way I had hoped, but it got this place better funding, didn't it?” She said. “And clearly the wilds aren't safe. He went missing for a week and a half.” She sort of scoffed. “Why didn't you say anything?”

Jackady chewed on his cheek. He stood and called out for a nurse. When she arrived, he looked at Adrien. “Take him to the main hall for a while. I would like to speak to Mademoiselle Césaire alone, for a moment.”

The nurse nodded. She grabbed Adrien's shirt and started to drag him. Worried for Alya’s safety, he grabbed her and tried to pull her with him. She yanked her arm free. “Let go of me!” She ordered. He grunted, trying to communicate that Jackady was dangerous. “I'll interview you later! You're not going far!”

The nurse yanked Adrien out of the room. “If you touch a visitor again, I'll see to it that I lock you up in a straight jacket myself!” She warned as she dragged him down the long hallway. She brought him to a big room. It was largely empty, spare a few columns and a staircase leading to a raised walkway. The nurse told him to sit, so he sat down on the floor and pushed his back against a column. “Now you stay here. I have more important things to take care of.” She walked away.

Adrien leaned his head against the column. He closed his eyes. He still didn't feel safe, but at least this was closer to the conditions in which he felt used to sleeping. Hot fluorescent lights beating down on his face, his head against metal… as horrible as it sounded, it was almost comforting in its familiarity. He was slowly fading away…

“He's not doing anything.” A voice complained. Adrien opened his eyes and looked up. Two young women stood on the raised walkway.

The taller of the two had long blonde hair pulled back with a comb made of ornate clock hands. Her bright blue eyes were painted, as were her lips. She wore a white shirt, a white and yellow striped corset and black leather belts. Her floor-length skirt was yellow, a black overskirt pushed to her hips.

The shorter of the two had shoulder length red hair. Her eyes were green, but hidden behind the thick lenses of her glasses. She wore a dress shirt with a bright blue ribbon tie. Her vest was violet, and her skirt was the same bright blue as her tie. Her stockings were black, and her boots had white metal in the front. She put her hands on her hips. “This is boring! You said that this would be fun!” She whined.

“It would be, if he'd just do something!” The blonde girl argued. She grabbed the railing and leaned over. “Hey! Hey, you! Entertain us!”

He didn't move. “If I wanted to stand around and watch someone do nothing, I would have just gone to the park.” The redhead said, folding her arms across her chest.

“This is the last day that the asylum is accepting visitors like this! The new directeur may not open it up again at all!” She stomped her feet. “Do something, freak!” She shouted. Her eyes lit up. “I have an idea!”

“What is it?” The redhead asked.

The blonde reached under her half-skirt. There were pockets underneath. She pulled out something that gleamed in the lights. She placed something in the redhead’s hands before she brandished one and threw it at his head. It hit him, close to a flick in terms of pain. He flinched and looked at what she'd thrown. It was a franc. “See! Now he's moving!” She laughed. “Go on, Sabrina. Try it!”

The redhead, Sabrina, hesitated for a moment. “Okay.” She took a franc from her hand and threw it. It hit his shoulder. Sabrina laughed and threw another one. They kept throwing coins at him, and while it didn't really hurt, it was annoying. They laughed as he tried to block them with his arms.

They groaned when he moved to hide behind the column. “Come back, little maniac!” The blonde girl called. He ignored her in favor of collecting the coins they'd thrown. There were eight of them, altogether. He shoved them into his pocket. “Hey! If you aren't going to do anything, you have no right to those francs!”

Adrien mocked her silently. Eventually, they grew bored and walked away. He looked down the corridor when he heard heavy footsteps and Alya’s voice. “Docteur, I don't understand! Why are you closing me out? I can give him a pseudonym!” She begged.

Jackady pushed her into the hall. Adrien watched as he tried to hide his anger. “I told you. Adrien will not be interviewed, under any name, under any circumstances.”

Alya scoffed and put her hat back on. “Why not? You let me interview sexual assault survivors all the time. What's different about him?” She held out one finger when he started to speak. Adrien had never seen Jackady silenced so quickly. “And don't say the new directeur! He's known for his transparency!”

“This conversation is over. Goodbye, mademoiselle.” He spun around and walked away.

Her face grew hot from the indignity. “Fine! Have it your way, Simon! But I swear to God, I will find out what you're hiding! And when I do, I will bring you down!” She yanked her coat over her shoulders. She started to stomp away.

Adrien couldn't believe it. Alya was going to expose Jackady? She didn't know what he was hiding, but she would soon enough. He had to help her! He scrambled to his feet, and he caught Alya right as she was about to climb the stairs.

She yanked her arm away. She frowned at him. “You heard your uncle. He's not going to let me interview you. And since you're his ward, he can act on your behalf.” Alya snapped. “And, God, stop touching people!”

He motioned to his face. She looked into his eyes. Adrien couldn't speak, and he couldn't think of how to communicate with his hands, but he knew he had to try. He mouthed the words, ‘help me’.

Alya's eyes grew wide. “Help you…? Are you in danger?” Adrien nodded. She took his hand, though when she saw his burned arm, she hesitated and took his unburned hand again. “Who is trying to hurt you?”

‘Jackady’, he mouthed, taking a few steps closer to her when he heard footsteps. ‘The docteur.’

“I don't understand what you're trying to say.” She said, squeezing his hand.

“Adrien!” The nurse shouted, storming closer. He looked at the nurse with fear in his eyes.

‘Simon!’ He begged.

Alya’s eyes grew wide. “Simon?!” She exclaimed.

“Mademoiselle, you need to leave!” The nurse shouted. She grabbed Adrien and pulled him down the stairs. “I told you to stop touching people! Are you stupid, in addition to being mute?!” She dragged him towards the corridor, even as he dug his heels into the tile.

“Don't worry, Adrien! I'm going to find some way to help you!” Alya shouted, catching his attention. He looked at her with desperation written on his face. She seemed distressed, and it seemed like she wrestled with the idea of attacking the nurse. But instead, she ran up the stairs and out of the asylum.

The nurse forced Adrien into a straight jacket. Then she pushed him back into his room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't easily get up, and his burned arm agonized. It wouldn't stop hurting, even when he sat still. He crawled into the corner and curled up.

\---

Some time later, many people passed by his door. They walked quickly, much faster than they normally did. Adrien watched them from his corner. None seemed interested in his door. It was just as well. But he couldn't rest with all the commotion. Adrien wanted his ears to block out the noise, but he was still in the straight jacket.

He heard voices outside his door. Adrien moved closer to eavesdrop. “…remember seeing his name, but no medications were prescribed nor did any nurses report caring for him.” A man said. His voice was kindly, but it was hard to hear through the crack.

“As my nephew, I took sole responsibility for his care. It was only after he was found and returned to the asylum exhibiting violent behavior that I asked for the nurses to help me.” Jackady explained. “Directeur Damocles, my nephew is very unstable. You should be cautious.”

“Thank you, Simon, but I'm more than confident that I can protect myself from a teenage boy who has spent most of his life in an asylum.” The man, Damocles, said. The door opened, and Adrien scurried away from it.

Damocles was stout and he had a long grey and black beard. He wore a brown pinstriped suit, and the brass buttons on his jacket were shaped like barn owls. There was also a brass owl pin on his jacket.

“So this is Adrien Grimault, patient four-eight-six-six-two.” He said.

Jackady nodded. “Yes. My nephew.” Liar. That was a lie… right?

“So you mentioned.” Damocles said. He sounded unimpressed. Adrien cowered from him, trying to hide his face. At this, Damocles seemed almost sad. He looked at the papers in his hands. “Why is he in a straight jacket? There are no records of him being violent towards the doctors or nurses.”

“He tried to bite the doctors at the hospital.” Jackady said, close to a snap but not quite. “But one of the nurses put him in it because he kept touching a reporter.”

“Well, that makes sense, I suppose.” Damocles muttered. “What did you say he suffered from?”

“Minor head trauma that damaged speech patterns and the fight or flight response. He also suffers from delusions I believe are linked to childhood trauma, specifically the death of his mother.” Jackady said.

“So why aren't there any medications listed in his file? It mentions him being mute, as well as a burn on his arm that is most certainly being agitated by the straight jacket, but no medications.” Damocles pointed out. “If he suffers from delusions, he should be medicated.”

Jackady’s mouth twisted. He couldn't process that for a moment, but he quickly pulled himself together. “He has very peculiar allergies, and it's been difficult to find medications that don't cause more ailments.”

Damocles didn't look up from the papers. “But under allergies, all that's written is ‘feathers’ and ‘ketamine’.” He paused. “Which is a… sedative?”

Jackady sighed. “I was going to discover which medications proved effective and then dissuade the use of any others to save myself several pages worth of writing.”

“Damned risky behavior, that.” He said. He dropped his hands and looked at Jackady. He motioned to the room. “Why is he in here?”

He didn't reply right away. “...because he tried to bite the doctors at the hospital?” He said as though it were obvious.

“Yes, but the report says he's always been in here. Which wouldn't make sense if he's only recently become violent.”

“Well, I didn't want the others to think I was giving favorable treatment to my family. It would have proven a conflict of interest.”

Damocles muttered. He looked back at the papers. “I don't understand why this report is so confusing and rushed. All of your other reports were more detailed. I…” He stopped talking.

Jackady seemed nervous. “Is something wrong?”

“This can't be right…” He looked up at Adrien and took a step closer. “Is this true, Adrien?” He asked. “Have you not eaten in _nine days?_ ”

Nine days? Had it really been so long? He'd been allowed water, but true to form, Jackady had withheld food to punish him. Adrien hadn't even been given the option to earn it. But, he guessed that it must have been true, so he nodded.

Damocles looked at Jackady. “This is abhorrent, Simon. Who knows how long those raiders would go without feeding him? You could have killed him!”

Jackady narrowed his eyes and his back grew stiff. Adrien used his legs to push himself away. “Directeur, I understand that you are new to S.M.A, but this sort of treatment isn't uncommon and helps to deter further escape attempts.”

“What you fail to understand is that I will not tolerate the abuse of our charges, either in the name of tradition or eugenics! I've already seen enough to know that you've singled out your ‘nephew’ as the target of your abuse!” Damocles shouted. Jackady seemed just as surprised as Adrien that he was so angry. “But what I haven't seen is anything that supports your claim that he has been here for a decade! So tell me, Simon…” He took two steps towards him. “What is the truth?”

Jackady took a deep breath. “Directeur Damocles, I would prefer it if we continued this conversation in my office.”

He turned and moved for the door. “Have it your way, Simon. But believe me, unless you find tangible proof of your claims, I will release Adrien by Saturday with the women suffering from hysteria and the homosexuals.”

They left him. Jackady motioned with his hands that Adrien was to keep quiet or he'd kill him. He offered one last scathing look before walking away. The steel door, when not slammed, shut slowly. A moment before he was locked within, a small hand caught it. The door opened again, and a monster in a white dress entered.

She blocked the door with a laundry cart. She took a moment to catch her breath while Adrien cowered. She reached under her beak and lifted it up. Her monster face was actually a mask, and underneath it was--Alya! “Are you hurt, Adrien?” She asked, running towards him. “God. They didn't put you in here and in that because of me, did they?”

He shook his head. ‘Thank you,’ he mouthed, but she wasn't looking at his face.

Alya tried desperately to undo the straight jacket. She gave up quickly and ran towards the cart. She brandished a pair of scissors and ran back. “Oh, maman’s going to kill me for using her scissors for this!” Alya murmured as she cut the fabric. It was tough going, but she managed to cut him free. “I'm going to hold off the guards. Run as far as you can, and I'll find you!” She said. Alya offered her little finger to him, and she wrapped his around it. “I promise.”

Adrien stood. Alya walked out first, pulling the mask back over her head. She looked around before she waved for him to follow.

“The entrance is that way. I already paid off the guard.” She dug around in the cart. Alya handed him a white bag. Inside was--the clothes he'd worn in his hole. He pulled out the pants and checked the coin pocket. His ring was gone. “This was everything the asylum had registered in your name. Promise me that you'll stay safe until I find you again.” Adrien looked at the bag rather than responding. Alya cupped his hands within hers. “Promise me, Adrien!”

He was stunned for a moment. ‘I promise,’ he mouthed.

Alya smiled under the mask. “Go.” She ordered, pointing down the hall. Footsteps grew louder. She pushed him gently. “Now!”

Adrien turned and ran. His bare feet slapped against the tile, but the doctors and nurses were too busy preparing reports for Damocles that none saw or heard him. He ran into the main hall and up the stairs. The guard seemed surprised to see him, but as Alya suggested, he didn't try to stop him.

He kept running, his feet ignoring the cold concrete in favor of his lungs filling with fresh air. He tripped and skinned his knees, but he didn't stop running except to squeeze through iron bars too wide to hold him.

Adrien didn't know where he was going. There were a lot of people to the left, and worried that any one of them would turn him over to the asylum, he ran right. He ignored everyone who looked at him, every person who shouted for him to slow down. Adrien kept running until he reached a graveyard. Figuring it would be quiet among the dead, he decided to hide there.


	3. With Friends Like These...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures In Babysitting

Adrien was right. The graveyard was quiet, and since snow was everywhere, no one entered. In fact, they payed so little attention to the graves of their ancestors that no one had even looked up long enough to see that he'd climbed the tree to hide. He was hidden from the road, but not well. Anyone could see him if they looked.

Not that it mattered. As lonely as he was, he didn't care that no one noticed him. The fewer people who saw him, the less likely it was that he would be returned to the asylum before Alya found him.

The only bad thing was how cold he was! Adrien shivered in his tree. He pulled in his legs and pressed his stomach against the branch. He was so hungry, so cold and so tired… he could hardly keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep…

But he had no such luck. He lost his balance when his spine relaxed, and Adrien slid off the branch. He yelped as he tumbled, his fall broken by every branch he smacked on his way down. He landed on his back in the snow, too sore to move for a long time. Adrien grumbled and sat up. He snarled at the tree and stood, preparing to climb it once again. The bottom branches snapped off in his hands.

Before he could figure out another way up, he saw someone walking towards him. He hid behind the tree. It certainly wasn't Alya. This figure was too tall. He snuck closer for a better look.

She was a young woman. Her long hair was dark and had purple streaks. She wore a white pintuck shirt with a black bat pattern. She wore a black round skirt under a white apron with a magenta eye pattern on the pockets. Her stockings were grey and black striped, like his jacket, and her leather platform boots had many silver buckles. She wore a black trench coat and carried a basket in her hands.

The mysterious girl pulled a black blanket out of the basket. She threw it up to unfold it and smoothed it when it touched the snow. She leaned against a headstone, her back towards him. “Hello, maman. Happy birthday.” She said, her voice deep and slow. Adrien snuck closer to eavesdrop. “I finally finished the poem. I know you wanted to hear it, so I snuck away.”

She dug around in the basket. Adrien leaned over the headstone he cowered behind to try to see what else was in this basket.

“It's called ‘The Fog Across the River’.” The girl said. Adrien heard pages being turned. She spoke lyrically:

“ _It's been three months that he's been gone._  
_The world’s forgotten and moved on._  
_But she remains by the water’s bed._  
_Because his voice is in her head._  
_Her toes linger on the river’s edge._  
_The river’s a cliff, the water’s a ledge._  
_Jump in, he calls, the water is fine._  
_After all, he reminds her, you were always mine._ ”

The girl paused here, taking a breath. Her voice shook in her throat, but it didn't deter her from continuing.

“ _She feels the world, the push and the pull._  
_If her life was china, he was the bull._  
_With each second the fog got closer._  
_Like he saw trepidation inside of her._  
_She closed her eyes and wondered loud,_  
_‘Was there any point in moving with the crowd?’_  
_She stepped into the water just before dawn._  
_One last scream, and then she was gone._ ”

She closed the book. “It wasn't as long as I wanted, but I liked how it turned out. It's good for entertaining ghosts…” She sat up straighter. “…and nosy passersby who lurk in the shadows and think themselves clever.”

Adrien flinched. She was talking about him, wasn't she? Oh, he should have known not to pry!

She spun around and looked at him. Her brown eyes seemed soft, and her lips were painted pale pink. “What are you doing in the middle of a cemetery? I know why I'm here.” She said. He couldn't respond. “Are you here visiting the grave of a loved one?” He shook his head. “Are you scared? I promise I won't bite.”

She motioned for him to move closer. He obliged. The girl offered him a place on her blanket, but he refused. She frowned and pushed her bangs away for a second. There was a bruise on the eye that they covered.

“My name is Juleka. Juleka Couffaine.” She said. Adrien smiled to show that he understood. “You dress like you're from the asylum. Did you run away?”

He hesitated before he nodded. He grabbed the bag and wrung it between his hands, ready to run if she said anything.

“I was in the asylum once. For two months. I know how terrible it is there. Don't worry, I'll keep you secret.” Juleka promised. She reached into her basket and pulled out two strangely shaped things wrapped in foil. One was a lumpy sandwich with thinly sliced meat, and the other was an pear cut into chunks. “You must be hungry. Here, I have plenty of food. I was supposed to meet someone here, but they cancelled last minute.”

Adrien looked at the food in Juleka’s outstretched hands. He knew better than to trust this gesture, but his stomach ached. It begged for the food. It didn't care how he got it. He inched closer and reached out for it. Juleka stretched her arms so it was closer to him.

Adrien snatched it out of her hands and scurried a meter and a half back. She stared at him with a startled expression, but she seemed pleased when he started eating. Juleka pulled out another sandwich and began to eat as well. She watched him as he devoured it. “I remember that. After I was released, I ate so much food that I got sick.”

Adrien finished the sandwich and started eating the pear slices.

“There's more here, if you're still hungry. But pace yourself.” Juleka warned. She lifted up the basket and leaned over to place it closer to him. She watched as he crawled closer. “If you grab two of those bottles and come sit with me, I'll open up a soda for you.”

Adrien looked in the basket. There were four glass bottles filled with dark liquid. He grabbed two and cautiously approached Juleka. She took the bottles as he sat, and then covered the cap with her apron. She twisted the cap off and passed the bottle back to him.

She opened the second bottle the same way and drank it. Adrien mimicked her, and he was surprised by the bubbly sweetness. He nearly dropped the bottle. Juleka didn't say anything if she noticed. Instead, she asked, “Will you tell me your name?” He looked at her. He mouthed ‘Adrien’, but she didn't seem to understand. He tried to spell it. “Wait a minute. I just thought you were broody but… you actually can't talk?”

He nodded. Juleka seemed sad for a minute. She kept talking, though, until the sun set and she remarked that she had to go home.

“You should go home, too.” Adrien looked away, and she understood. “You can't stay out here in the cold. Follow me.”

After picking up their picnic, Juleka led him through the cemetery paths. Her boots crunched the snow, and he put his feet in her footsteps. She didn't speak the entire time. She led him to a small mausoleum, and she pushed open the door. The inside was even smaller than it appeared, and in the center was a stone slab.

“Here. It's not much, but at least you'll be safe from the elements. I wish I could do more, but…” Juleka brushed her bangs further into her face. She placed the leftovers behind the slab, and she wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “Will you be here tomorrow?” He thought about this. He'd at least stay at the cemetery long enough for Alya to find him, or until Jackady did, so he nodded. “I'll bring you more food tomorrow. Stay safe until then.”

Juleka tried to close the mausoleum. Adrien ran forward and caught the door. She hesitated, offered him a smile and left the door open a crack.

Adrien looked at the leftovers. He ate them greedily. He finished his soda, lamenting that it wasn't as good without the bubbles, and he looked up at the ceiling. Spiders had once made their home there, and they had woven their webs together. The silk was still now, the cold winter air chasing them to warmer homes. Adrien pulled Juleka’s blanket closer and rested.

\---

Morning came too soon. Adrien woke up feeling terrible. Juleka was right; he'd eaten too much and made himself sick. He ran outside and puked into the snow. When he finished, his stomach turned over and he felt queasy. He practically crawled back into the mausoleum.

For no reason at all, he started crying. As he cried, he could only think how stupid he was for doing so. Adrien figured it was just emotional floodgates opening. So much had happened over the past eleven days, and he was still struggling to come to terms with it. These eleven days had been horrible, and though it seemed no worse than what he'd already experienced, it felt worse. To see freedom within his reach, only to have it ripped away again?

He ran his fingers through his matted hair. His arm was still aching and the burn was getting worse. It was swelling and parts were turning blue. Pus covered his skin, sticky and foul-smelling. It was disgusting, just like he was. And because he was disgusting, he couldn't help but think that Alya would abandon him, and that Juleka would leave him to starve. Why did he deserve any better?

Adrien sobbed harder. He couldn't stop the tears. He regretted it. He regretted running away. He couldn't believe that he was thinking it, but as horrible as Jackady treated him, at least he wasn't alone in a world that seemed so big!

The mausoleum door moved. Adrien cowered behind the slab. Juleka opened the door and looked around. “Are you in here, star child?” She asked. Adrien poked his head up. She sighed with relief. “Thank goodness. I was worried you had run away.”

She entered the room and closed the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack. Juleka tossed her jacket to the side. She revealed a new blanket, white with purple spiders. She spread it on the slab and placed the basket just off center. She pulled a box from the basket.

“I brought you breakfast, if you're hungry. You look… sick.” She said. Juleka handed him a sandwich and an orange. Adrien wanted to eat, but his stomach still hurt from his sickness, he couldn't. He peeled the orange and sucked on the slices. “And I brought a Ouija board, in case you know your letters.” She paused. “Do you know your letters?”

He nodded.

“Good. There may be hope for our friendship yet.” Juleka said. She climbed up onto the slab and grabbed an orange from the basket. “Sit across from me. I'll ask you a question, and you point to the letters and spell out your answer.”

Adrien climbed onto the slab, too. He looked at the Ouija board. The script was plain, and the board was wood. It had been a long time since he'd seen the alphabet lined out in such a way. Jackady had given him a couple of books, along with some toys, but after so long he'd grown tired of them. They were boring to begin with, and they couldn't help him through his suffering.

“Okay. Are you ready?” Adrien blinked. He nodded. “Can you spell your name for me?”

He looked nervously at the board. ‘ADRIEN’.

“Your name is Adrien?” Juleka asked. He nodded. “Do you know your family name?” He shook his head. She bit her lip and thought. “So you wouldn't know where your family lives, either.”

Juleka stood and paced. Adrien chewed on the desiccated orange slice, eventually swallowing it and starting on another. Juleka didn't speak for a long time.

When she did, she seemed to have moved past Adrien not having a family. “You're holding your arm awfully close to your chest. You were doing that yesterday, too.” She took a step towards him, and he flinched. “Can I see it?”

Adrien grimaced. He held his arm closer. For a moment he worried that if she saw his arm, if she saw the horrific burns and pus, that she would hate him. As she should. But Juleka waited patiently, and Adrien shook as he offered his arm to her.

She held his wrist gently and rolled up the sleeve on his jacket. Adrien flinched and closed his eyes. Juleka recoiled from the sight of his burn, but she didn't freak out like he thought she would. Rather the opposite--Juleka grinned widely. “So awesome! Do you know whether this is gangrene or frostbite?” Adrien’s eyes opened wide. She shook her head. “Right, not important.” She frowned. “How did you get this?”

Adrien looked at the board. ‘JACKADY’.

Juleka looked at him like he was stupid. ‘Jackady? Like, ‘Jacques a dit’? That's a game.” She leaned back on her heels. “How did that conversation go? ‘Jackady électrocuter vous-même’?”

Adrien frowned at her.

She sighed. “I know. It isn't funny. I'm sorry.” She put her head in her hands. “Ugh, I can't make heads or tails of this.” She paused. “I do know that you have to go to the hospital before that infection spreads.”

The hospital? That's where he was before Jackady took him to the asylum! If he went there, they'd send him back! And who knew what horrors Jackady would inflict upon him were that to happen? Adrien lunged for Juleka and grabbed her arms. She was startled by this and stumbled three steps back. Adrien shook his head violently, and then stared at her with tears rolling down his face.

Juleka frowned sadly. “Okay. No hospital.” She said. Adrien sighed with relief and took a few steps back. Juleka leaned against the wall, bringing up one of her legs to support herself. She closed her eyes and tried to think. “But we have to do something.” She pursed her lips. “I have some work to do. You just take it easy.”

Juleka left the mausoleum. Adrien was again alone. He kicked himself for crying in front of her. He leaned against the slab and stuck another orange slice in his mouth. At least his stomach didn't hurt so much anymore. He tried to choke down some of the sandwich, but the egg was undercooked and he puked again.

Juleka returned several hours later. She was accompanied by two people.

The first was a mountain of a young man. His hair was black with a tuft dyed blond, and his eyes were bright blue. He wore a white turtleneck under a black vest with many leather belts keeping it closed. His pantaloons were ripped at his right knee, and they were held up by a belt with a skull buckle. His boots were pale grey and covered in salt from the roads. He carried a very large backpack.

The second was a short young woman. Her pink hair was tied to the side, and her blue eyes seemed sharp. Her shirt was pale green with ruffles around the v-neck. Her vest was black with two silver buttons, a glowing green hourglass inlaid in both. Her pantaloons were black with a bright green snake on the right leg. A silver pocket watch hung from her double belt.

“Adrien, these are my friends, Ivan Bruel and Alix Kubdel. They're going to help me get you to a doctor.” Juleka said. She looked at her friends. “This is Adrien. He's my son now.”

Ivan held up one hand. “Chill.” He advised.

Alix folded her hands behind her head. “He certainly looks like he's seen better days.” That was a joke, Adrien thought bitterly. “You just found him skulking around in the cemetery?”

“Yeah. And I know, talking to strangers is bad, but he's sort of like a newborn kitten.” Juleka said. She shrugged. “Sort of, just like… wandering around, bumping into things because he doesn't know how the world works.”

“You hate cats,” Alix pointed out.

She pursed her lips. “We’re getting off topic.” She said flatly. “We need to get him to Marinette's garage. She's going to give him the surgery.”

Ivan took a knee and started opening the backpack. Alix spoke up. “Wait, you're not serious? Marinette is an inventor, and she's smart, but I don't think she gives surgery.”

“She will, I'm sure of it!” Juleka said.

Ivan looked up. “Ready.”

Juleka nodded. She looked at Adrien. “Alix will run ahead and warn us if there's any danger. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you along the way.” She pointed at Ivan’s bag. “But first you have to get in the backpack.” Adrien grimaced. He looked at the backpack, and then at Juleka. “Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way.”

He nodded. Adrien nervously walked over to Ivan, who held open the backpack. He stepped inside and sat down. When Ivan started to close it, Adrien put his hand in the way. “I have to zip it up.” He explained. Adrien didn't move his hand. “I'll keep it open some.”

He slowly retracted his hand. Ivan closed the backpack up until just a sliver remained open. Juleka smiled at him through it. “See? I'm still here.” She disappeared from sight. “We should keep talking so he knows we’re still here.”

“That'll be hard. Neither of us are big talkers.” Adrien jumped when he felt the bag lift up. He jumped again when his back touched something solid.

“It's okay!” Juleka reassured him. “Ivan is going to carry you to Marinette's garage. This way, no one will be able to tell where you've gone.”

“What did you say was wrong with him?” Alix asked loudly.

“Nothing is wrong with him.” Juleka said, and he could hear the indignation in her voice. “He escaped from the asylum on Rue du Fer, and he can't talk.”

“Right, but, like… why?” Alix asked.

“I don't know. Just skate ahead. I saw people in Siegbert uniforms walking around on Rue de Genièvre.” Juleka said. Adrien heard something snap, and then roll away. Alix didn't speak again. “I wish she weren't so nosy.”

Ivan scoffed. “You can't blame her, Jules. You're asking us to take a lot on faith.”

“I know that. And I appreciate it.” She said. “But I used to be Adrien. I wouldn't have made it so far without help. I'm confident he can do the same.”

“You have a long way to go still, and you were never mute.” He argued.

“But at least I was able to start the healing process. If we leave him alone, he'll die.” Juleka unzipped the backpack and handed Adrien the blanket and the bag with his things in it.

“You don't even know who he is.”

“I know enough.”

Juleka kept talking long after Ivan stopped. She described the city beautifully. He could only see the sky from his hiding spot. Snow had started to fall, and from the darkness it looked like falling stars. Juleka described people, too, though her voice was quiet. She described a man known for feeding birds in warmer months, and a woman using a stroller to lull her baby to sleep. There was a band across the street playing Christmas music, and Adrien was surprised when he remembered the melodies.

He heard the rolling again. “I managed to get those Siegbert goons to head towards Passage d’Or Noir. Idiots.” Alix said. He felt a small hand on his knee. “Don't worry. We’re on Rue de Genièvre now. Marinette doesn't live too far down this road.” Alix removed her hand. “He really can't talk.”

“I told you he couldn't.” Juleka said.

“Yeah, but I thought you meant that he couldn't, like, talk while he was in the backpack. I never thought you meant he couldn't talk, period.” Alix said.

“So did I, honestly.” Ivan added.

“The problem is that when the two of you are together, you don't listen.” Juleka said. “Now be quiet. We’re here.” The sound of their feet changed. While Adrien could still hear crunching snow, he heard their shoes on tile instead of concrete.

There was a new set of footsteps. “Ivan, Alix, Juleka! What are you guys doing here?” A new voice asked. It was sweet, and she sounded genuinely happy to see them.

“Hi, Marinette. How are you?” Juleka asked.

There was a heavy sigh. “I've been better. The Patrouilleurs du Mur commandeered my scrap metal. I gave the last of what I had to Max last week, so I'm out of luck with my inventions until January.” Marinette said. “But, no worries! I can still do repairs! What's up?”

“I… guess you can say we need a repair. Ivan, put the backpack on the table there, please.” Juleka said. Adrien felt Ivan move, and he jumped when he removed the backpack. He felt something cold and metal underneath him. “I know this is… unusual, but you've done stuff like this before, so I was hoping…”

“I'll do my best. Let me see.” Marinette said. Her footsteps got closer. Small hands reached into the hole and pulled open the backpack. Adrien was face to face with a beautiful girl. Her eyes were like bluebells, and her dark hair was pulled out of her face into a loose bun. Pale freckles dotted her nose, and her pink lips were parted softly with surprise. Suddenly, her face shifted. She grimaced and jumped back. “Juleka! What the hell?! There's a boy in that backpack!” She shouted.

Ivan shrugged. “You might as well come out.” He offered his hand to Adrien so he could climb out of the backpack. Juleka walked over to him to comfort him.

Marinette was panicking. She sort of bounced in place, switching between her feet and pulling the long sleeves of her pink polka dotted coveralls over her hands. “Juleka! Alix! Ivan! W-what's going on?” She whined.

Alix stepped up. “Listen, Marinette, the first thing you have to do is calm yourself.” She said, reaching up to take her hands. “This is Adrien. Juleka found him living in the cemetery. He's mute, homeless, and he's injured.” She squeezed her hands. “He's in desperate need of surgery, but he can't go to the hospital because they'll send him back to the asylum. Do you understand?”

Marinette took a few deep breaths. “Okay. Okay.” She brushed her bangs out of her face. “T-this is d-d-dangerous, though. I-I don't have medicine here. And I'm not medically trained!”

“What about Monsieur D’Argencourt? You patched him up after his sparring partner accidentally sliced his face.” Juleka argued.

Marinette folded her arms across her chest. “A few s-stitches and on site supplies is not the same as surgery.” She scoffed. “H-how did you even find out about that?”

“There was blood and she can smell it.” Ivan said.

She sighed. “You three are so weird.”

Juleka walked over to her. “Thank you, but that's not important.” She looked over her shoulder at Adrien. “When I realized that he needed surgery, you were my first thought. I knew you would help us because you're smart and kind and brave…” Here, Juleka spun around and leaned her back against Marinette. She covered her heart with her hands. “And because you're so pretty!” She swooned.

Marinette blushed and giggled awkwardly. She looked at the ground for a moment. Adrien was impressed that simple flattery had such an impact on her. Alix grinned. “So you'll help us?”

Marinette thought a moment longer. She walked over to the garage door and held down a large red button. She shouted at the street as the shutter door closed. “Perform a surgery? Without a medical license? You must be out of your damn minds! This is a respectable repair shop! I'll have you know that I have never in my life been insulted in such a manner!” The door had almost finished closing, so she got on her knees to shout through the crack. “Begone with you! Approach me with this again and I'll report you to the Patrouilleurs! Begone, and take your foul miscreation--” The shutter door touched the cement floor. Marinette shot up and dusted off her hands. “Alright, what's wrong with him?”

Ivan pointed to Adrien’s arm. “Burned.” He said.

Marinette walked over to Adrien. She looked at his arm. Her hair was in his face, and he blushed when he noticed that it smelled nice. “Yeah, this looks like an electrical burn infected with gangrene.”

Juleka grinned. “I knew it.”

Marinette frowned at her. “Juleka, stop.” She scolded. She looked at Adrien. “M-make a sound if I hurt you, okay?” She looked down and started squeezing his arm. He couldn't feel anything until she squeezed his elbow. Marinette marked it with a black pen. “It hasn't progressed past your elbow. That'll make things easier.”

Alix took a few steps closer. “How can we help?” She asked.

Marinette pursed her lips as she thought. “There are some things you could do for me. Alix, go find a loud record and put it on the gramophone. Ivan, go tell my parents I'm in s-surgery and ask my papa for a bottle of whiskey. Juleka, I need you to help me prep him.” She huffed. “Because I think you're the only person who could get him calm enough for me to do this.”

Alix started digging through cupboards. Ivan climbed up a set of stairs that Adrien hadn't noticed. As Marinette opened up a tool cabinet, Juleka took Adrien's hands. “We need to get you ready for surgery. The first thing we have to do is get your shirt off.” Adrien pulled his arms in. “I promise, once the surgery is over, I won't let anyone hurt you.”

With a shaking breath, Adrien nodded. He looked down and fiddled with the buttons. His fingers were too clumsy to undo them.

“Do you need help with the buttons?” Juleka asked. She reached for his shirt. Adrien scrambled away from her, pulling up his knees to serve as a barrier. He froze for a moment as Juleka offered him a blank stare. He cursed himself for doing so, but she didn't reach for him again. Adrien finished undoing the buttons. He pulled his shirt off with his jacket.

Marinette came back with several pairs of thick gloves and a rag. She looked at Adrien. “God, look at him. D-do you know what happened to him before you found him?”

Juleka frowned and folded her arms across her chest. “No, but I do know that he still has ears, and I'm sure he's very tired of people talking about him like he doesn't.” She snapped.

Marinette blushed. She looked at Adrien. “S-sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, honest! You're just…” She paused. “You aren't exactly c-capable of divulging information.”

Alix returned with a few records in her hands. “I couldn't decide which was best.” She said.

Marinette looked at them. “No, no…” She grabbed two and turned around. In her left was a yellow folder with a tree, and in her right was a black folder with silver skeletons and dark images. “Which of these looks better to you, Adrien?” He thought about it and pointed to the black folder. She handed the yellow one to Alix. “Put this on the gramophone and turn it up as loud as you can, but don't start playing it until I tell you.”

Adrien frowned. Why would she ask if she wasn't going to listen to him? Ivan walked down the stairs with a crystal decanter. “Your maman wants to know if Adrien is going to recover from his surgery here.” He said as he passed the decanter to Marinette.

“Well, he can't be allowed to fester in a cemetery in the middle of winter, and since no one has seen Juleka’s house and lived, I guess he has to.” She said. She handed Adrien the decanter. “I need you to drink as much of this as you can.”

Adrien shook as he held the whiskey. It smelled strong, and it made his nose curl. But with Marinette, Juleka, Alix and Ivan staring at him, he put his lips to the bottle. Adrien took a swig of whiskey. It burned his mouth and his throat. He nearly spit it out.

“No!” Marinette covered his mouth with her hand. “I know, whiskey is gross, but y-you have to drink it or I can't do the surgery!”

He forced himself to swallow. Adrien kept drinking. His head started spinning, and he couldn't feel his tongue. But he felt warmer, and he could feel his cheeks burning.

Marinette smiled at him. “Okay, we’re almost ready. Keep drinking.” He took a few more drinks before she took the decanter. Then she pushed him down gently, and then she strapped his unburned arm to the operating table. She turned around. “Okay, Ivan, either le-leave or go upstairs. Your choice.”

Ivan blinked. “What? Why?”

“B-be-because,” Marinette said as she held down Adrien’s leg before strapping it down, too, “you're weak.”

“That's bullshit! I carried him all the way here! I'm the stronger than all of you!” Ivan argued.

Marinette had finished strapping him down. “Yes, but when I start this, Adrien is going to scream.” Wait, what? “And when he screams, you will cry. And that's just going to stress me out.”

Adrien struggled against the restraints. He was too drunk to be effective, but he was also more emotional. He was already crying. Ivan took one look at his face and groaned. “I'm leaving.”

Marinette smiled at him. “Have a good night!” She called out. She pointed to the gramophone. “Alix, hit the music.”

Alix walked over to the gramophone. She turned it on. The music echoed on the high ceilings and made his brain vibrate inside his skull. Marinette appeared with a saw. Adrien tried to squirm away from her.

“Juleka, Alix, help me hold him down.” Marinette ordered over the music. She pressed the blade to the inside of his elbow. “This is going to get bl-bloody.”

Adrien watched with horror. Marinette took a deep breath before tightening her grip on the saw. She dug into his flesh quickly, putting all her strength into every cut. Adrien screamed as blood gushed from the wound. Juleka moved and took his unburned hand. She tried to calm him down, but he ignored her.

Marinette cut through flesh and muscle despite his screams. Each motion was new agony, and she was moving very quickly. When she reached the joint, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record im not writing these overnight....... i wrote six chapters before i posted this......... i could post them all at once...... but i dont want to


	4. Harbored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Finds Children Of Parents Often Become Parents Themselves

When Adrien regained consciousness, he was no longer drunk. That meant that the pain in his arm was intense, but no worse than what it had been before the surgery. It also meant his head pounded because he was hungover. Since the straps had been removed, he sat up.

He nearly fell off the operating table when he tried to put pressure on his arm. Adrien looked at it. Where his arm had once been was a stump. Marinette had amputated his arm to stop the spread of the infection. Now all that remained was a useless half-arm. He held it, but touching it aggravated the pain.

He looked around. The gramophone was still playing, but the record had been changed. It played a more sinister song at a low volume. Creepy, he thought. The walls of Marinette's garage were tall and white. The floor was covered in grey tile, all sloping towards a drain in the center. Just next to the drain was the table he was lying on, and there was a bed a few meters away. There was a large drafting table next to the stairs that led to a raised walkway. There were a few doors there, one made of smoky glass.

Juleka was standing near the drain. She carried a hose, and she was spraying down the tile. Blood mixed with the water and ran down the drain. Her shirt and her apron were stained with blood.

She looked up at him. “Adrien! You're awake!” She dropped the hose and took his remaining hand. “I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the amputation. I was worried you wouldn't go through with it.” She sighed sadly. “I know it feels strange now, but soon you'll feel a lot better! And lots of people in the city have lost limbs. Especially those who used to be settlers. You'll notice a lot less people staring at you.”

Not that it was an issue in the cemetery, he thought.

Juleka dragged a chair over. “Marinette is going to let you stay with her for a while. It'll be better than trying to make it out there.” She explained. “They're good people. They won't hurt you, and I'll visit as often as I can.” She sighed again. “After a night out, my father will probably lock me up for the weekend. But I'll be back soon.”

Adrien noticed that she seemed sad. She probably felt guilty about keeping the amputation a secret. He took her hand to her her attention and then smiled.

She smiled back. Juleka looked up when she heard footsteps. Marinette came running down the stairs. She'd changed out of her coveralls into a cream-colored dress with glass ladybug buttons. Her dark grey bodice was fastened with belts. It held up a pink overskirt with a red heart pattern. On her left wrist was a leather and steel bracer with sewing supplies built into it.

“Good morning!” She said cheerfully, turning off the gramophone. She walked over to Adrien. “The surgery was a complete success. The diseased arm has been disposed of, and the infection has stopped spreading.” She took a couple steps back and pointed up the stairs. “But to prevent you from getting another infection, you have to take a shower to wash off all this filth. Oh, also, maman wants to know what you want in your omelette.”

Adrien looked at Juleka. “Whatever you're putting in yours is fine.” She said with a smile. “Do you need help in the shower? If not, I should probably get going.” He shook his head. Juleka nodded. She stood and smoothed her skirt. It was in this moment she noticed the blood. “Marinette, do you have some clothes I could borrow? As awesome as this, my father will freak if he sees this.”

“Yeah.” She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a black dress. She also pulled out a white seigneur shirt and a pair of brown pants. Juleka walked up the steps and hid behind one of the doors. Marinette led Adrien up after her and to the door with frosted glass. “Okay. So, you wash up. Give me your clothes and I'll…” Marinette paused. “Either wash them or burn them. Haven't decided yet.”

Adrien stood awkwardly next to her. He looked at his pants and moved to twiddle his thumbs before remembering that he only had one hand.

Marinette frowned. Then she blushed. “O-oh! You d-don't w-wa-want t-t-to…” She muttered. She held open the door and motioned for him to enter. “Why d-don't you undress in there, a-an-and j-just hand me your cl-clothes when you're done?”

Adrien nodded. He stepped inside, and Marinette closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall to remove his pantaloons. He pulled the francs out of his pocket. Finally, he walked over to the door and opened it to pass the clothes through.

“The dial there will turn on the water. The more you turn it, the h-h-hotter it gets, s-so be careful. The stuff in the white bottle is shampoo for your hair. There sh-should be a-a facecloth in there, too.” Marinette said. He could see her pace nervously and then walk away through the glass, but he could still hear her voice. “I've got a towel for when you're done. And the clothes on the b-bed are clean f-for yo-y-you.”

He looked at the dial. He reached for it carefully and turned it. Water hissed before it came down on his head, freezing cold. He yelped and pressed his body against the wall. Adrien turned the dial more, and soon enough, he could see steam rising. He stood under it.

Adrien washed his hair and his body. The water running off his body turned a sickly brown, and he stayed under the water until it ran clear. When he finished, he poked his head out. Marinette was nowhere to be seen, so he snuck out and grabbed the fluffy yellow towel she set out for him.

He wrapped it around his body and walked down the stairs. The clothes waiting for him were stacked in order he was to put them on. He had a hard time with the buttons, but he eventually put on a white seigneur shirt, brown pantaloons, white socks with grey toes and leather suspenders. He pushed the francs into his pocket.

Marinette returned. She carried a pair of scissors. She smiled at him. “Well, don't you look dapper!” She said, putting down the scissors. Marinette took the dangling sleeve over his stump and tied it into a knot. It made his body look uneven, but the sleeve didn't flop around anymore. “There's just one thing left to do. Go sit in that chair. It's time for a haircut.”

Adrien sat in the chair she'd pointed to. He shifted awkwardly when she told him not to cross his legs. She made sure to show him the scissors before bringing them close to his head. She took his towel and wrapped it around his neck to cover his clothes.

“I'm really sorry they kept the amputation secret. I didn't know that you didn't know. I would have liked to have explained it, if for no other reason than to prepare you.” Marinette said. He heard the scissors snip, and a clump of matted hair fell onto the tile. He blinked, feeling nothing. “You really surprised me! I never expected a boy to be in Ivan’s backpack! Maybe a machine, or a even a dog… but a boy?” Adrien watched as his hair was trimmed. His head felt lighter. “It's a little disappointing that you can't talk. But that's not really your fault, is it?”

He heard her shift. He tried to look at her, but she gently pushed his head back into place. She started cutting again. It was a tiny, simple snip, but it was almost comforting. And Marinette was so much calmer now than she'd been the night before.

“I wish I knew what you'd gone through. It might be easier to help you if I did. You could at least vocalize what your triggers are.” Marinette said. “I mean, you don't really like to be touched, but whatever, that's most people. I get that it's different, but I also get that you don't just go around touching random people.” She bent over to offer a silly grin. “That's a good way to get smacked.”

He offered a similar grin. This pleased her, and she resumed cutting his hair. Already he felt… cleaner? It was as though a decade of torture was trapped in his elflocks, and Marinette's scissors were destroying it.

“I can't imagine what you went through before you came here. And I don't think it would be proper to ask.” Marinette said. She pushed his head down. “But as for getting your body healthy, it doesn't really matter what happened in your past. You'll need lots of rest, a balanced diet, and exercise, if you feel up to it.” She told him to relax and bring his head back up. “You'll also need a good pair of boots and at least a sweater. It's going to be a bad winter.”

Adrien avoided her eyes as her face twisted pensively. He felt bad about inconveniencing her. She leaned closer to him. She smelled so nice, he thought. He was almost sad when she moved away.

“I'm almost done. I just need to finish your bangs.” She said. Marinette kept cutting at his hair, styling it so it looked nice. Adrien waited patiently. Soon enough, she smiled and put down the scissors. She shook off the towel. “You're all done! I've got a mirror in my room if you want to see the new you.”

Adrien nodded. He followed her up the stairs to a glass door. The steps were mahogany with a navy blue carpet over them. The walls were painted two shades of blue. At the top was a door painted the darker shade of blue with a brass knob. Marinette opened it.

Beyond the door was a quaint living room. The walls were painted white, and the dark hardwood floors were freshly polished. Chinese paintings were nailed to the walls. There were two orange striped couches to his left, and a dining table with four chairs directly in front of him. In the corner, almost hidden behind a beautiful pine tree, was a radio that played a Christmas song. Everything was decorated with garland, glass ornaments and glass shards that looked like ice crystals.

She kept walking. Right in front of them was another set of stairs, these painted white and leading to a trap door. Marinette pushed it open and walked inside. Her bedroom was plastered with wallpaper that was pink with white polka dots. There were two tables. One had lots of fabric, yarn and sewing supplies. The other had shop tools and about a dozen ladybug-like machines lying dormant. There was a chaise lounge and a ladder leading up to her bed in the loft.

Marinette grabbed a dark pink blanket. She pulled it a bit. “I put this blanket here for dramatic effect. Are you ready to look at yourself?” Adrien closed his eyes, straightened his back and nodded.

She yanked the blanket off the mirror. Adrien hesitated before he opened his eyes. The person reflected there was a complete stranger. He had no idea what he looked like before Jackady took him, but he knew it wasn't like that. This boy with sunken cheeks and sad green eyes… this boy with blond hair that was fluffier than it was healthy… this lanky, pale, asymmetrical young man in Marinette's mirror was as foreign to him as everything else in her world was.

But after a moment, it was real. This boy was him. He had grown older in his hole. And while there wasn't anything to be happy about in his reflection, he smiled. Adrien took a few steps closer and touched his reflection.

“Marinette! Are you up here?” A new voice called.

“Yes, maman! I'm upstairs!” She called back. Marinette walked around the mirror and down the stairs. Adrien kept looking at his reflection, but he listened to the faint voices under the floorboards. “Did you need something?”

“I was just wondering if your new friend was hungry enough to eat now.” The new voice said. “I'm almost done with breakfast. Is he down in the garage still?”

“No, he's upstairs. You just barely missed him.”

Adrien figured that was his cue. He tore his eyes away from his reflection and walked towards the trap door. “He was screaming awfully loud last night.” The new voice said.

“That tends to happen during amputation.” Marinette quipped. “I hear him coming. He can't talk, so don't be offended when he doesn't say anything.”

Adrien poked his head out. Standing in the kitchen across from Marinette was a short, chubby woman with dark hair cropped short. She wore a peacock green cheongsam with a golden gear pattern. It was held together with leather belts, and a bright blue ribbon was wrapped around the small of her waist. Under the cheongsam was a long sleeved black shirt, ribbons wrapped around her elbows. Black pants were tucking into engineer boots. She looked up at him with kindly silver eyes.

Her jaw dropped when she saw him. Adrien realized that this must have been her mother--that was the exact same face Marinette had made. She tried to calm her maman down.

“It's you!” She cried out, catching her balance on the icebox.

Marinette folded her arms across her chest. “Maman, it isn't fair to say ‘it's you’ when I just told you he can't talk, therefore can't reply with ‘its me’.”

The woman grabbed Marinette's arm. “No! This is the boy from the road! The one I told you about!” She said desperately.

Her eyes grew wide. “What? Really?” She motioned for Adrien to come down the stairs.

“He's cleaner and his hair is short and one of his arms is gone, but that's him!” She said. She walked over and met Adrien halfway. “Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! My husband and I were horrified when we heard that Magnolia sent you to Siegbert!”

Adrien looked at Marinette. She shrugged.

The woman smoothed her hair. “Let me start over. My name is Sabine Cheng, and my husband is Tom Dupain. We own the café under this home, but we bake our own bread and sweets.” She led him to the table. “We had just made a delivery to a nearby settlement when we saw something in the road.” She walked into the kitchen. Marinette sat down next to him. “As it turned out, it was a young boy, badly injured and dressed in rags. You.

“Well, knowing that we had to do something, Tom and I carried you into our truck and took you to a hospital. We waited for hours, but when we finally heard news about you, they had already decided to send you to an asylum.” Sabine sighed. She scraped food onto plates. “They told us which asylum they sent you to, but every time we tried to visit you, we were turned away by the nurses. They said that the docteur was punishing you for running away.” She sighed and handed them plates. “I even tried to have Nadja help us get in, but she said she didn't want to use her influence that way.”

“I had no idea that this was the same boy you saved on the road. What a small world.” Marinette said.

“Fate does have its way of weaving things together.” Sabine said.

Marinette picked up her fork and started eating. She was using her right hand. Adrien looked at his stump and then grabbed the fork with his left hand. He started eating, but his body wasn't used to the motion. Food kept falling off his fork.

“So I guess you have to start physical therapy.” Sabine said as she watched him struggle.

“We will. I think he needs to sleep off this hangover more.” Marinette teased. She smiled at him while he ate. “It's good he has an appetite. I was worried he'd be too sick to eat.”

They spoke idly for a while. Adrien ate all the food on his plate, no longer caring about their conversation now that he wasn't the topic. He scraped his fork against the plate to get at the scraps, but rather than listen to it, Marinette dumped her food onto his plate.

Adrien smiled at her warmly. Clearly, Marinette was the sweetest person in the world.

Sabine giggled. “Look at him. He adores you.”

“What?” Marinette turned to look. Adrien blushed and looked down. He shoveled food into his mouth. “I think he adores food.”

“Also a possibility.” She admitted. Sabine stood. “Are you going to be busy in the garage all day?”

She nodded. “I think so. I don't want to leave Adrien's side, in case he needs me.”

“Alright. Before you lock yourself down there, will you call Nino and ask him if he wants to earn a few extra francs?” Sabine asked. “Christmas is a few days away, and we can't go without help.”

“Okay.” Marinette stood and walked over to the bookshelf. She stood against it with a telephone receiver to her ear. Sabine waited for Adrien to finish eating before he took his plate. She placed them in the sink, kissed Marinette's cheek and left the room. “Allo, will you connect me to the Little Wanderers’ Home on Rue sur la Rivière, please? Thank you.”

Adrien watched her. He yawned and put his head on the table. He felt safe in her presence.

She moved suddenly. “Bonjour, mademoiselle. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know you're busy, but my parents were wondering if Nino wanted to work in the café today?” She asked. She was quiet for a moment. Then she smiled wide. “Do you know what time he'll be here?” Another pause. “Perfect! Thank you so much.”

She hung up the phone. Adrien sat up to look at her. It was so bizarre to see someone who seemed happy without malice or pity.

“This was a lot of information to take in at once, and you look tired. I'm sure you're eager to get some more sleep.” Marinette said. He nodded. “Okay. Let's go back to the garage.”

She led him down. Marinette stopped him before he climbed back onto the table, instead directing him to the bed. Other than the bed in Jackady’s home and the mattress in his hole, it had been a long time since Adrien had seen a bed. Even longer, he realized, since he was allowed to sleep in one. It was strange to sit on something soft, but he tried to hide it as he pulled the blankets over his legs.

“Are you warm enough? It can get pretty cold in here.” Marinette asked. He smiled and waved her off. She grabbed the blanket Juleka had given him. She smoothed it over him gently and tucked the covers under him. “Try to get some rest.”

He watched her for a while. She sat down and started working on a sewing project. It was almost relaxing, this simple, silent motion. He fell asleep watching her. Occasionally, she'd make a noise--either she would trip over her feet, or she'd prick her finger, or she'd mutter something to herself--and he'd wake up. But as soon as he was sure that she wasn't really hurt and nothing was really wrong, he'd go back to sleep.

“Adrien.” He opened his eyes. Marinette was standing near the stairs. “I'm going to help with dinner. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?” He nodded. She smiled and went upstairs.

Adrien got out of bed. He wasn't as tired, so he decided to look around. He wandered around the garage, opening drawers and doors. But soon enough he was just admiring the things she kept around her. There were fuzzy, low-quality photographs of Marinette, Sabine and a man he could only assume was Tom. They might have started serious, but by the end they were laughing and Marinette covered her face.

He looked at the large machines she had pushed against the wall. They were dirty, and they were almost ominous in their size. He couldn't even fathom what they would be used for.

A small, ladybug-like machine crawled out from under the machine. It opened its shell to let out steam, but then kept moving, leaving behind sparkling steel. Adrien grabbed the machine. It let out bell-like beeps in his hand, and it rubbed against his thumb. It raised its shell again and flew back into place, getting right back to work.

He jumped when the door opened. “Dinner’s ready.” Marinette called.

They went upstairs. Sure enough, the man in the photographs was sitting at the table. He smiled at Adrien. His brown hair was slicked up, and his mustache was groomed. He wore a flour-covered seigneur shirt with golden embroidery on the pocket, tan pantaloons with leather belts on the knees and engineer boots. His suspenders were attached with brass buttons. He raised his arm to wave, and Adrien noted that it was mechanical.

“Adrien, I'm sure by now you know that this is my father, Tom.” Marinette said. He nodded.

Tom stood. He was tall and wide. He offered his mechanical hand to him. Adrien looked at it. It was thick and looked heavy, and near his elbow, the inner workings and supports were exposed. When Adrien didn't take his hand, Tom retracted it awkwardly. “It's good to finally meet you.”

Marinette grabbed Tom’s mechanical arm. “See? Papa lost his arm in the war.”

“That was years ago, though.” Tom said. He motioned for Adrien to sit at the table. He did so, watching Tom out of the corner of his eye. They ate quietly for a moment. “So, how did you come to stay with us?”

“Juleka said that he ran away from S.M.A, and was hiding in the cemetery.” Marinette said. “She knew that if she took him to the hospital, they’d turn him back over to the asylum.”

“That was smart of her. But unwise.” Sabine said.

“With the amount of time she spends in her own head, I think she knew that.” Marinette said. She looked at Adrien. “Speaking of, Juleka called while you were asleep. She mentioned wanting to figure out more of your past.” She shrugged. “She also mentioned wanting to teach you how to tell fortunes with the tarot cards she bought for my birthday.”

Tom blinked. “Why would Juleka give you tarot cards for your birthday? What made her think you'd like them?”

“I don't know, papa. She gave Mylène a skull shaped candle three years in a row.” Marinette sighed. Adrien wondered if it smelled like death.

Sabine chuckled. “She's doing her best.”

“When do you plan to start physical therapy?” Tom asked.

“As soon as he's strong enough to.” Marinette said. “Currently, he's very weak. I've been monitoring his sleep. He tosses and turns, and he’ll wake at the slightest of sounds.” She looked at him sadly. “I wish I knew how to help you rest.”

Adrien put down his fork. He reached across the table and took Marinette's hand. He smiled sweetly.

She chuckled. “You’ll get there, I promise.”

“Are you worried that the asylum will send people after you?” Tom asked Adrien. He nodded. “I’ll keep my ear to the ground. I'll give you fair warning if they come snooping around here.”

“Is the safe house in the garage still operational, Marinette?” Sabine asked.

“Um… no, not really!” She laughed awkwardly while her parents frowned. “I'm sorry! The akuma never make it this far into the city, and I really, really needed the copper!”

Sabine sighed. “Well, they can only search the garage and the café. They would need the Patrouilleurs’ permission to search the house.” She looked at Adrien. “If they come, you can hide in our bedroom.”

They are the rest of dinner amicably. Marinette's parents didn't seem to mind his presence, and even seemed happy to be with him. When dinner was over, Sabine asked Adrien to sit on the couch until she returned. Tom and Marinette washed dishes, and when they finished that, they started making cookies.

Sabine entered the room again, pausing to watch Tom and Marinette. Then, she sat next to Adrien. She held something in her hands. “Adrien, when Tom and I found you out on that road, you regained consciousness. Do you remember that?” He shook his head. “You didn't say anything. You squirmed and cried, but you pushed this into my hands.” She looked at her closed hands. “I got the feeling that it was important, so I didn't tell anyone except Tom that I had it.”

Adrien looked at her hands and pursed his lips.

She opened her hands. Inside was his ring, polished until it gleamed. His jaw dropped, but he didn't move. “I cleaned it for you. I don't know what this symbol means, or what the writing says.”

Adrien moved to take it. He paused, reached into his pocket and pulled out the francs. He tried to push them into Sabine’s hands.

She pushed his hand away. “No, no. You don't have to do that.” She said.

“What's he doing?” Tom asked.

“He's trying to pay me for the ring I held for him.” She said. “You should save these for something you really want.”

Adrien reluctantly put the coins back in his pocket. He looked at the ring and took it cautiously. It didn't fit on his finger. He clenched it in his hand, smiling.

“Adrien.” He looked up. Sabine took his hand. “I won't ever really understand what you've been through. I know it must have taken a toll on you.” She sighed, but then smiled through her obvious sadness. “I want you to know that we--Tom, Marinette and myself--we’re here for you. And… we will keep you safe from whoever has hurt you.”

He felt tears well up in his eyes. Sabine wiped them away before gently hugging him. He was stiff for a moment, worried that she would try to hurt him. But she simply hugged him tighter. He hugged her back and cried into her shoulder, warm and safe in her arms.

Adrien never wanted it to break. However, it had to eventually. ‘Eventually’ came when Tom grinned at Marinette and asked, “Floor it?”

“Floor it.” She agreed with a grin.

“Floor it?!” He asked again, his grin bigger.

Sabine let go of Adrien. He tried to get her attention to no avail. “No, don't floor it!” She ordered. What were they talking about?

“Floor it!” Marinette shouted.

“I just cleaned the kitchen!” Sabine shouted.

“Floor it!” Tom shouted. The mechanisms in his arm whirled to life, and he thrust his arm into the bowl. Cookie batter spun around and was splattered on the walls, the furniture and their faces.

Tom and Marinette were cackling, clearly having a blast. Sabine was not impressed. “You two are cleaning this up before you go to bed! Adrien and I aren't going to help you!” She said. She looked at Adrien. “Don't let them talk you into cleaning! You and I were having a nice moment, and they ruined it with cookie batter!”

“Don't be ridiculous! Every moment is made better with batter!” Tom declared. He scooped what remained in the bowl out with wooden spoons. He gave one to Adrien and one to Marinette. All four of them ended up cleaning the mess, despite Sabine’s protests.

Marinette took Adrien down into the garage. She tucked him into bed, sweeping hair out of his face. “You know where my room is, if you have any trouble during the night.” She hesitated, but then quickly kissed his forehead. “Good night, my friend. I'll see you in the morning.”

Adrien watched her leave. A friend… he had a real friend, one who would help him and protect him. And he'd do the same for her. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

It was restless, and he was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares where Jackady and the doctors ripped at his flesh and tore him open. Jackady clawed at his insides, reveling in the gore he created.

Adrien shot up, drenched in sweat. He forgot about having lost him arm and toppled out of bed. He cringed, but looked around. No one was there. He stood up and walked towards the stairs. He hesitated at the bottom, but then climbed.

The house was silent, and had been illuminated by the streetlights outside. It had started snowing. The flakes glittered in the light. Adrien watched them for a minute before climbing into Marinette's bedroom.

She was spread out on her bed, covered in three blankets. He balanced himself and shook her until she woke up. “Why are you bothering me?” She muttered into her pillow before opening her eyes. Adrien was frowning. “Sorry, Adrien. I didn't mean it. I thought you were maman. Are you having trouble sleeping?” He nodded. “Climb up here. Get under the covers.”

He did as he was told. Marinette fiddled with the blankets. She made sure he had a pillow and then smiled at him.

“Are you comfortable? Try to get some rest.” He nodded again. Marinette put her head down and was asleep in seconds. Adrien watched her for a few minutes, mimicking her motions. He shifted when she did, he brushed her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead. Then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The nightmare came back. He could practically feel Jackady’s fingers on his neck, and when he woke, he was crying again. There were sounds coming from below, quiet ones, but noticeable. Marinette hadn't noticed them, though. She was fast asleep.

Adrien tried to wake her up, worried it was the ‘Patrouilleurs’ they’d mentioned, but she pushed his face away and rolled over. “Go to sleep or go away!” She whined.

He huffed and climbed out of bed. He stumbled down the stairs, each step sending a nervous chill up his spine. On the bottom floor was the café. It was bigger than he anticipated, about eight tables and twice as many chairs stacked on top. There was a light behind the counter in the kitchen, and Adrien followed the smell of fresh bread.

Tom was in the kitchen, making baguettes. He didn't notice Adrien until after he put the bread in the oven. “Oh! Good morning. I didn't wake you, did I?” He asked. Adrien shrugged. It was the nightmare that woke him, but this sound had kept him from going back to sleep. “I'm sorry.”

Adrien looked over his shoulder. It was warm in the kitchen, and Tom looked strong. So, he sat down and pressed his back against the island Tom was working at.

He smiled. “Yeah, no point in going back to sleep now, huh?” Tom asked. He got back to work, kneading bread and mixing chocolate chips into cookie dough. “Adrien, were you ever able to speak?”

He tried to remember the last time he’d used his voice. When he was young, he talked constantly. He begged the powers unseen to save him, demanded answers, asked to be free to go home. He would cry out in pain as Jackady tortured him. As he got older and accepted his fate, he would say what Jackady told him to, even though the words got stuck in his throats and hurt to say. He would sometimes talk to himself, but overall he was quiet. Then he stopped altogether.

But that wasn't what Tom had asked. He’d asked if he'd ever been able to talk. So he nodded. “So I guess you were conditioned not to speak.” He muttered. He sighed. “Sabine and I, we saw the file from when you were in the hospital. Since you were admitted as an unknown person, it's a public record.” He looked down at the batter. “I can't claim to understand what you've been through.”

Adrien pulled his legs up. He looked away.

“But I know how you feel, I think. The nightmares, the aversion to touch… I’ve struggled with the same ever since I came back from the war.” Tom stopped stirring. “The doctors call it ‘shellshock’. I recognize the signs. Hypervigilance, loneliness, anxiety… and I'm sure that you feel as though you're not all here.

“You may never feel… whole again. I won't lie to you about that.” Tom said. “But I can tell you that not every day will be bad. And now, you're capable of moving forward. We’ll be here for you.” He smiled down at him. Adrien offered a weak grin in return. Tom looked at the bowl and then scooped out a bit of the dough. He handed the spoon to him. “Here. The before is just as delicious as the after.” Adrien took the spoon and started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot stress enough how bored and desperate for attention i am


	5. Blood for Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Average Time Being Happy Drops To 13 Seconds Per Day

“Adrien! Wake up!” Marinette whispered into his ear. He opened his eyes and turned over. She was grinning ear to ear. “Get out of bed! It's Christmas, which means that we have to wake up maman and papa!” She pulled on his arm gently. Adrien stood up. She led him downstairs, a finger pressed to her lips, as though he was thinking about speaking. He frowned at her, and she apologized.

They pushed open the door. Marinette snuck around to Tom’s side of the bed. While she tried to convey to Adrien that he was to climb onto the bed and jump, he saw Sabine open an eye and smile quickly before pretending to still be asleep.

Marinette climbed up onto the bed, and Adrien followed. She started jumping, and Adrien bounced in place. “It's Christmas! Wake up!” She shouted.

Tom groaned. “You're almost fifteen. _Fifteen_. You're too old to bounce like this.” He said, sitting up. Marinette bounced off the bed and tried to drag him with her. “Ugh! Fine. Give your mother and I a few minutes. We’ll be up soon.”

Marinette grinned triumphantly. She took Adrien’s hand and led him back upstairs. “Do you remember Christmas, Adrien?” She asked. He shook his head. He remembered the music… but there was no meaning to it. “I'm glad you're here to celebrate with us.”

Adrien smiled at her. She was too nice to be real, it seemed. He wanted to thank her, for everything, but his voice was too weak. She didn't even register the sound.

Tom and Sabine entered the room, still in their pajamas. They sat down on the couch while Adrien took a seat at their feet. Marinette grabbed a present and handed it to him. “This is from me!” She said before turning around and grabbing two more boxes to hand to her parents.

Adrien looked at it. The present was covered in shiny purple paper with a yellow ribbon. It was soft, and sort of big, and the paper crinkled as he ran his hand over it.

“Adrien?” Marinette said. He looked up at her. “Your present is inside. You have to open it.”

He looked back at it. He carefully tried to remove the ribbon, to which Tom said, “Just rip it, son. We’re not going to save the paper.”

Adrien hesitated before he ripped at the paper. Inside was a handmade sweater, soft and fluffy. He held it carefully in his hand. It was black with a teal ‘A’ stitched onto the chest. He pulled it over his head. It was far too big for him; the sleeves themselves reached past his knees. But it was warm, and he could feel the love Marinette had put into every stitch.

Tom laughed. “You measured him before you made that, didn't you?”

Marinette frowned at him. “Between physical therapy and my other responsibilities, I didn't have time to measure him, so I had the ladybots do most of the stitching.” The ladybots were tiny robots Marinette had built to help with her chores, sewing projects and inventions.

Sabine chuckled. “Didn't you show them to him first? Why would they make it so big?”

“Well, they get excited! They think, ‘more and bigger is better’. That's why they aren't allowed in the café.” She said. She looked at Adrien. “Do you like it?” He smiled big and nodded. “I can alter it so it fits you better.” He shook his head.

They kept opening presents. Tom had bought Adrien a set of boots, which fit his feet much better than the sweater fit his torso, and Sabine had found him a chain to hang his ring on. This, she claimed, did not count as a gift because she hadn't spent money or time on it, but it still made him happy. Tom and Sabine had bought Marinette a bolt of fabric, which she seemed quite fond of. Adrien had helped Marinette make new, colorful aprons for the café--but to be fair, he really only held things still, and he helped test the strength of the fabric. He felt bad that he didn't have a gift for Marinette, but she didn't seem to notice.

Since it was a holiday, Tom and Sabine didn't open the café. They all spent time cleaning it, however. Adrien hadn't been expected to help, but he grabbed a broom and swept. The rest of the day went quickly.

\---

Marinette put her pen down. She smiled at Adrien and walked over to him. “You're doing really well.” She said as she undid the leather belts on the wooden practice arm. He watched her, not bothering to hide the smile that spread across his face. He was working hard in physical therapy to impress her, and to prove that her kindness and hard work weren't for nothing. “At this rate, you'll be ready for the fully functional prosthetic by the time my metal order comes through in January.”

Adrien watched her as she put the wooden arm away. She used it for basic exercises, so he could get used to having it connected. It wasn't capable of anything more complicated than catching a rubber ball. Useless, she said, compared what she was capable of making with steel.

“I know we usually just walk around the house, but you've been doing really well. Would you like to go to the market with me?” She asked. Adrien smiled and nodded. “Okay. Go get your sweater and your shoes.”

Adrien rushed up to her room. He pulled the sweater over his head--it was too big to wear during therapy, but he wore it constantly--and he carried his shoes downstairs. He could put them on, but Marinette had to tie the laces. She grabbed dark grey pea coat and a pink scarf. Then, they walked out through the garage.

Marinette explained that the city was called Juliette-sur-Capricorne, as it was built on and next to the Rivière Capricorne. The walls that surrounded the city protected the citizens from akuma, which were people, and sometimes animals, who had supernaturally gifted strength and magic. However, the power had driven them mad, and they stalked the world like zombies, searching only for their next victim. It was scary, but she promised to protect him.

Soon enough, they reached the Winter Market. The streets had been plowed of snow, and booths had been set up. Streamers hung from lampposts and people crowded the street. Adrien held Marinette’s arm tighter.

“Stay close to me, and stay in the street.” She advised. “The streets are for everyone!” She put her hand on his and led him around. Adrien’s eyes flicked around, too mesmerized to focus on anything for long.

He suddenly remembered the francs in his pocket. He could use them to buy a gift for Marinette! He looked at her. She was looking at small pieces of jewelry. She wasn't paying attention to him, but her grip on his hand was tight. However, it didn't take much to free himself.

She looked up. “Is something wrong?” He shook his head and pulled his francs from his pocket to show her. “Oh. Well, we’re going to go to more booths than this.” He shook his head. “Alright, fine. Don't wander too far, though. I'll be around here.”

Adrien smiled and turned. He walked further into the market. People smiled at him, apparently convinced that he was a normal person. He returned their smiles politely, but his main concern was finding something to give to Marinette. He tried to think of something she'd like. She liked… things that were cute. Ladybugs and fuzzy animals and flowers, none of which could be found in the Winter Market. And she liked building things, but the purchase of steel was very strictly controlled. And she liked designing clothes, which required fabric. That's what Tom and Sabine had bought her for Christmas.

Adrien stopped in the middle of the street. He looked around, stumped. He couldn't think of anything to get her. He grabbed his ring and twisted it idly before he started walking again. He spotted a stuffed bear. It was pale pink with roses on its stomach. The eyes were coal black, but the buttons on the belly sort of magenta. Adrien walked over to the booth selling it. 

The merchant didn't notice him at first. Adrien waited patiently. When the merchant turned, he jumped. “Damn! You scared me. You should have said something.” Adrien touched his throat and shook his head. The merchant blinked. Adrien put his francs on the counter and pointed at the bear. “This isn't enough money, kid. The bear costs fifteen francs.”

Adrien frowned. He looked at his francs. Then he remembered his ring. Maybe the merchant was willing to trade? He took it off his neck and added it to the francs.

“What's this?” The merchant asked. He picked it up and jumped again. “Oh! I didn't realize you were one of them.” He blushed and grew nervous. The merchant took the bear off the hook and handed it to Adrien, along with the ring. “Sure, I'll give it to you for eight francs. You be sure to tell your parents I did right by you, okay?”

Adrien wasn't sure what had happened, but he offered a warm smile and nodded. He put the ring back around his neck and held the bear close to his chest. He smiled as he walked back to where Marinette was supposed to be waiting for him.

Suddenly, he was pulled between two booths, a hand covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He couldn't see who had grabbed him until they were in an alley. It was, of course, Jackady.

“And here we are again.” He said. Adrien struggled to break free of his grip. He managed to do so, stronger than he had been weeks ago, but he could only stumble back into the wall. “You hid well this time. And, it seems you've found someone who doesn't think you too disgusting for anyplace other than a landfill.”

Adrien squeezed the bear for support. He forced himself to look at Jackady.

“You look well, but we both know it's only skin deep.” Jackady said. His eyes were sharp, and evil. “Tell me, Adrien. Did you tell your caretaker that you belong to someone else?”

He cowered behind the bear. Before Jackady could say anything else, they heard Marinette's voice. “Adrien! Adrien! Where did you go?”

Jackady blinked. “Marinette?” He was quiet for a moment. Then, he looked at Adrien with an evil grin on his face. He pointed to a building through the alley and across the street. “Do you see that building? You will meet me there tonight. I think you need to be reminded who owns you.” Adrien shook his head. Others might force him to spend time with Jackady, but he refused to put himself in that position! “Or don't, if it pleases you. But if you don't come, I'll take her instead.”

He froze. He could feel his hand shake. “This isn't funny!” Marinette shouted. “Please come here!”

“Go, then, my pet. She's looking for you.” He chuckled. “And despair, as I prove that there is no person nor place you can hide that is beyond my reach.”

He pushed Adrien out of the alley. He stumbled forward and landed in the snow, the bear rolling out into the street. Adrien scrambled after it. Then he stood, dusted off his knees and looked around. “Adrien!” Marinette scolded as she drew closer. “I told you to stay in the street! Justin Extra has been robbing people who wander into the alley.”

Adrien looked to the side. Jackady was gone. Had he imagined the interaction? Maybe… but he was still unnerved.

“What did you buy?” Marinette asked. Adrien blinked. He grinned and presented her with the stuffed bear. “Oh! Is this your new toy? He's cute!” She cooed.

He shook his head and pushed the bear into her arms. She seemed confused, so he pulled on his sweater and then touched her shoulder.

“Is this… a gift for me?” She asked nervously. Adrien grinned and nodded. She took the bear and smiled at him warmly. “Adrien, you didn't have to do that. I didn't need a present from you!” He looked away. “He's perfect. I love him!” She put a hand on his chin and kissed his cheek.

Adrien froze. He felt his face heat up, and he covered his eyes with his hand.

Marinette chuckled. She took his hand and walked further into the market. “Come on, then. Let's keep shopping.” They looked at a few more stalls, and Marinette muttered something about wanting soft fabric to make him a scarf. She looked into the distance suddenly and frowned. “Dammit. Not this guy again.”

Adrien was confused until he saw Jackady approach. He hid behind Marinette and closed his eyes. “Bonjour, Marinette.”

Marinette sighed quietly. “Bonjour, Monsieur Grimault.”

Jackady frowned. “It's docteur, Marinette. Not monsieur.”

“You heard me, hypnofreak.” She muttered.

“Excuse me?” Jackady hadn't heard her insult.

Marinette sighed again and faked a smile. “I said, of course, docteur. Whatever you say.”

Jackady smiled. “Did you get your dress yet? Nadja is worried it won't be ready in time.” There was that name again. Nadja.

“Yes, maman and I both received our bridesmaid dresses. Though why Nadja wants to mimic some stuffy English wedding from a hundred years ago is beyond me.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I'm still waiting on her bridal gown though.” She scoffed. “Is she sure she wants to go with white?”

“It represents the purity of the bride, Marinette.” Jackady explained.

She shook her head. “No, it represents having enough money to be able to afford a dress you can only wear once! Ugh.” She looked at Adrien. “If anyone tells you that white means purity, slap them. And slap the ghost of Queen Victoria for making people think that.” Adrien nodded. Though he didn't know how to slap a ghost, nor did he know who Queen Victoria was. “You should know better.”

“That's just what the magazines say.” Jackady said. He looked at Adrien. “Weren't you one of the patients at S.M.A?”

Marinette looked over her shoulder at Adrien. “Oh, right. That's where you work, isn't it, docteur?” She frowned. “Please don't tell anyone that he ran away. He's been doing so much better since he came into my care.”

Jackady hesitated, as though this wasn't expecting her to say that. “Marinette, people who go to asylums are dangerous. Aren't you frightened?”

She scoffed. “You don't have to be insane to be dangerous! Besides, everyone knows that it isn't the dangerous people they're locking up.” She folded her arms across her chest and grinned. “And I'm not scared of anything!”

He chuckled. “Except public speaking, akuma and boys who want to date you?” Now he laughed, as though he'd made a funny joke.

Marinette didn't laugh. Adrien watched her face for any signs of amusement, but found none. Rather the opposite; her face fell and twisted in a way he had never seen. “If there isn't a point to this conversation, Simon, Adrien and I had best be going.”

Jackady hesitated. “Of course, Marinette. I'll see you tomorrow for coffee?”

“The first cup, as always.” Marinette turned and pushed Adrien away, back towards the café. She looked over her shoulder until Jackady was out of sight. Then, she took the lead. “Adrien, if I ever go missing, check his basement first.”

This, coupled with Jackady’s threat, caused him to stumble. But she was still pulling him, so he couldn't freeze.

“I mean, I don't know if you'd actually _find_ me there, but damn! I hate him so much!” She spotted a hot chocolate stand and bought two cups. She handed one to him. “Out of everyone in the whole world, Nadja had to get engaged to _him!_ ” She angrily sipped her cocoa. Then, her eyes got wide. “I'm not crazy, am I? He has serious child molester vibes! Right?”

Discounting the initial shock, it took Adrien twenty seconds to reply. In those twenty seconds, he experienced the five stages of grief intensely and all at once. First was denial, where his shocked expression hardened as his gaping mouth closed slightly and his brows furrowed. Then anger, where his narrowed eyes grew wide and he puffed out his cheeks when his mouth pursed. Bargaining as he looked up with crossed eyes and held his breath. Depression as he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Then finally acceptance as he smiled at her and nodded.

“So I'm not crazy.” Marinette said, ignoring his face journey. She shook her head. “I can't explain why I feel like this. I'm the only one who does, except you. The Valkyrie swears that he's supportive of rape survivors, but I can't shake the feeling.” The Valkyrie? That sounded familiar. “I can't forget the way he he talks to me. I can't move past the way his eyes follow me.”

Adrien frowned. He knew what Jackady was like. Marinette was certainly in danger… but so was he.

“I mean, what are the odds he only has weird shit to say when I'm the only one in the café?” She joked. Marinette shook her head. “Oh, Adrien. I'm a mean person. I shouldn't talk like this!”

He blinked sadly. He drank his cocoa, and when he finished, he put his head on her shoulder.

“Are you tired? We should head home.” She said. She took his hand and walked back to the café. He rubbed hers with his thumb because he could tell that Jackady had made her upset. She smiled at him, apparently pleased that he was so empathetic.

They went back to the café. Marinette advised him to rest, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jackady. When they ate dinner, he was in a daze. Would Jackady really kidnap Marinette? If he did, how long would he hold her for? Fear choked him; it dug its nails into his neck and pulled at his gut. He was so sick with worry that he couldn't eat. Adrien ran out of the room and puked in a trash can in the garage.

Marinette followed him. “What's wrong? You've been so quiet today.” She felt his head for fever. “It's… I can't say it's not like you.” She grabbed a rag and dampened it with cold water. She dabbed it on his forehead, clearing the sweat from his brow. “But what I mean is, you've almost seemed to… relapse.”

Adrien looked in her eyes. She met his stare. She must have seen something she didn't like, because her frown deepened.

“I get it. You pushed yourself too hard, didn't you? I shouldn't have taken you to the market.” She said. Both things were technically true. “I'm sorry. I thought you'd enjoy the fresh air. We’ll wait a bit to expose you to people again.” She smiled. “Next time, we’ll go to the park, okay?”

Adrien nodded. Marinette tried to get him to go up to her bedroom, where they’d been co-sleeping, but he planted his feet. Instead, he climbed into the garage bed. She tucked him in and put the rag on his forehead to bring his fever down.

“You know where I am if you need anything.” She said, brushing damp hair away from the rag. “Anything at all, Adrien.”

He watched her leave. Marinette offered him a sad look before she went upstairs. When she was gone, Adrien stood and started pacing. How could Jackady do this to him? How many lies was he balancing to manipulate him like this? Alya thought he was Jackady’s nephew. So did the doctors. But he hadn't said that to Marinette, which didn't make sense. She may have considered turning Adrien over to him if he had, and wasn't that what he wanted?

Unless Jackady knew Marinette wouldn't have believed him! They seemed to know each other. She'd mentioned Nadja, but Adrien didn't know who that was. He was so frustrated and afraid. Every sound was deafening, from his feet on the floor to the dripping of frozen rain outside.

Adrien looked out the window. Then he looked up at the door. If he didn't go, he knew that Jackady would hurt Marinette. And Marinette had done so much for him. The idea of her trapped in his hole, at the mercy of Jackady, screaming into the void… it was too much to bear. No, it had to be him, because he _deserved_ it.

He moved towards the door. He looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing the clothes Marinette had given him, and the sweater, too. He changed out of them and into the clothes he'd worn at the asylum. They wouldn't keep him warm as he walked out of the garage.

He was still in a daze as he marched towards the building. He remembered, sort of, where it was. It took about half an hour of wandering to find it. It was a long building with several staircases leading up to the second floor. Many doors lined the outside. The gate was locked, but he squeezed through the bars easily. Adrien looked around, spotting Jackady standing outside.

Adrien hesitated. He looked at his hand and then over his shoulder. It wasn't too late to turn around. But, no, Jackady had seen him and beckoned him closer. He took a sharp breath and walked up the stairs.

“I was wondering if you'd show up.” Jackady said. He unlocked the door behind them. Adrien looked out over the empty lot, noticing a sign that read ‘the Otter Creek Inn, vacancy’. But there were no other people. No one was around to hear him if he screamed, to help him if he ran.

Jackady opened the door. Adrien sighed when he held it open, and he ducked inside the motel room. He sat down on the bed, looking at his feet. Jackady locked the door, closed the blinds and turned on the radio. It started playing Christmas music, even though the holiday had passed.

“I half expected you not to show up. I figured you would leave Marinette to suffer your fate.” Jackady held his chin. He pushed on his bottom teeth slightly, forcing his mouth open. Jackady pushed a gag into his mouth, as though he was afraid that Adrien would make a sound. “A glutton for punishment, I suppose.”

Adrien whimpered through the gag, his eyes filled with tears. He barely moved at all as Jackady unbuttoned his shirt and clawed at his chest. His breathing became uneven and frantic as his pants were pulled down and thrown out of the way. He fought every urge to push Jackady away, because he knew that would only make it worse.

“Look at me, pet.” Jackady demanded. Adrien hesitated before he opened his eyes. “You will keep coming back to this place every seven days. Did you hear me? Seven days.” Adrien nodded. “But remember, this is our secret, okay?”

In his head, Adrien heard echoes. The word ‘secret’ reverberated in his skull, calling forth memories he'd locked away years ago. But they were hazy and incomplete. It was just Jackady saying ‘our secret’ over and over. Adrien pushed them out and nodded.

“There's my good boy.” Jackady praised. He kissed his collarbone, then bit it. Adrien closed his eyes again, until Jackady grabbed his hair. He slammed Adrien’s head three times into the headboard, causing him to cry and scream behind the gag. “Much better.” He hissed before flipping him over and brandishing a belt.

\---

When Adrien returned to the garage, he felt horrible. He was cold and upset and soaking wet from the rain. He clawed at his skin, trying to forget Jackady’s touch. He ran upstairs and grabbed a steel wool pad. He'd seen Marinette use it to clean machines, so he figured it would be effective.

He stripped and got in the shower. The water got hot quickly. Adrien kneaded the wool before scratching his skin with it. It hurt but no worse than the thought of Jackady. The wool opened up closed wounds and made them bleed, but he rubbed harder. He had to be clean.

His skin turned bright red. Adrien rubbed it gently, which stung. He stood under the water and cried, not feeling any better. Worse, if anything. He turned off the water, wrapped himself in a towel and got dressed. He clung to his sweater, pulling it over his fingers. But he was still upset, still horrified by what had happened.

He walked down the stairs to Marinette's desk. He crawled under it and buried his face in his knees.


	6. Throw Yourself on the Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Sucker Jesus Has Forgiven Me For Some Pretty Terrible Sins

He lost track of how long he was there. But sometime later, Marinette entered the room. “Adrien! Are you awake?” She called out. He whimpered. “Was that you? Adrien?” She walked into sight. She stopped at the bed before she looked around. Marinette got on her knees to look under the bed, which is when she saw him under the desk. She crawled over to him. “Adrien! Why are you under the desk? Are you okay?”

Adrien looked into her eyes. They were big and sad. He'd made her that way. He had made her sad. He rubbed his arm, and his eyes watered up. Adrien burst into tears that he couldn't stop.

“Oh! Oh, no! Come here!” Marinette scooched closer. She wrapped her arms around him, and he cried into her. He screamed at himself to squirm away from her. He was too corrupted for her. But she held him tighter, like she sensed his unhappiness. Adrien clung to her dress. “It's okay. You're okay. You're safe.” She kissed his temple lightly. “You're safe. Don't worry.”

Except he wasn't. In exactly one week, Jackady expected him to walk back to that motel, suffer the same treatment and tell no one. If he didn't, who knew what would happen? He'd already proven that he could hurt anyone he knew.

Marinette held him until he calmed down. When he had, she asked him if he was ready to come out from under the desk. He shook his head, so she sat with him, holding him close until he was ready. She looked up at the clock on the wall. “I've got to get to the café. Did you want to come with me?”

Adrien thought. Marinette worked in the café on Thursdays because her parents made deliveries to the settlers. Adrien hadn't opened with her yet. He had gotten used to Tom waking up early, so noises didn't wake him up so easily. He was able to sleep through the noise she made, too. He was about to shake his head when he remembered that Jackady had said. He grabbed her arm and nodded.

Marinette led him down to the café. She grabbed two white aprons, tossing one to Adrien while she tied her own around her waist. Then she tied his. While she put the coffee in so it could brew, he grabbed a broom and started sweeping salt off the floor. She pulled the chairs off the tables, turned on the lights and unlocked the door. “I have to cut up cookies for free samples. Will you please keep sweeping, and come get me if customers come in and I don't hear the bell?” Adrien nodded. Marinette smiled. “Thank you, Adrien.”

He smiled back. He noticed that she hadn't turned the sign to ‘open’, so he flipped it. He kept sweeping, collecting dust and salt in a pile. Marinette had to hold the dustpan for him to collect it, but he was otherwise capable of doing it himself. Thankfully, Marinette returned before anyone showed up.

But she was only back for about a minute before Jackady walked in. He wasn't alone. With him was a medium-sized woman with short, dark pink hair parted neatly. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. She wore a violet pintuck shirt, a layered purple skirt and a black pea coat. She took the coat off and draped it on a chair, revealing bracers made of white leather, gold watches and turquoise accents. Judging by the way he held her--gently, like how Tom held Sabine--Adrien guessed this must have been Nadja.

“Bonjour, Marinette.” Jackady said. He looked at Adrien and hid a smirk. “And bonjour to you, as well. Alvin, was it?”

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the broomstick. “His name is Adrien.” Marinette corrected. He knows, Adrien thought angrily. She smiled, though it seemed more aimed at the woman. “Bonjour, Nadja. Bonjour, Monsieur Grimault.”

Jackady sighed. “It's ‘docteur’, Marinette. Docteur. Not monsieur.”

She grinned wider. “Right. Of course. Whatever you say, docteur.” In this moment, Adrien realized that she hadn't forgotten that Jackady was a doctor, but was calling him monsieur to insult him slyly. She was more clever than he gave her credit for. “The usual for you? And what would you like, Nadja?”

“A coffee, two creams, two sugars, please.” Nadja said. Marinette nodded and started pouring coffees into travel mugs. “Who is this? A new hire from the orphanage?”

“No. Adrien is the boy that maman and papa found on the road.” Marinette said. Jackady blinked. Did he not know that? “We don't know much about him, except that he was in S.M.A. and what was in his medical record.”

Nadja leaned forward. “You're kidding! I thought he would be locked up in that place for good!” She gently slapped Jackady's chest. “Simon! Aren't you going to take him back?”

Adrien dropped the broom. He ran behind the counter and hid behind Marinette, causing her to spill coffee on the counter. “Adrien, please relax! I won't let anyone take you back to that awful place!” She whispered over her shoulder. She grabbed a rag from her apron pocket and placed it on the counter. Adrien pulled her hand back before she could wipe it down, though.

Jackady chuckled. “No, unfortunately, I'm not responsible for escaped patients. And Marinette assures me that he's properly restricted here.”

“Restricted isn't exactly how I'd put it, monsieur.” Marinette argued.

“Docteur.” He corrected.

“Whatever!” She muttered as she rolled back on her heels. “Nadja, your concern is understandable. But, trust me. Everything is fine.” She smiled at Adrien. “He's my friend, and he's proven how indispensable he is.”

Nadja smiled softly. “Aren't children sweet, the way they protect each other!”

Jackady chuckled. “From children like this come more children.”

“You're terrible!” Nadja laughed, slapping him again. Oh, madame, Adrien thought, you don't know the half of it. She looked at Marinette. “I have your newspapers, by the way. I didn't get the Valkyrie, though.” The Valkyrie? He'd heard that before…

“What?” Marinette complained. She had finished the coffees, so she pushed them forward to take the newspapers. “It only comes out once a month! How will I know when January’s first Suffragette march is?”

“I couldn't support it this time, Marinette!” Nadja said. “Mademoiselle Césaire wrote horrible, dishonest things about poor Simon!” Oh! That was why it sounded familiar! The Valkyrie was the newspaper Alya wrote for!

“She's never lied in an article before. I don't see why she'd start now.” Marinette said. She tucked the newspapers under the counter.

“I'm a journalist too, Marinette! This article was pure spite, nothing else!” Nadja put her hands on her hips and looked at Jackady. “Honestly! After everything you did for that girl!”

Jackady put his hand on her shoulder. “It's just a little bump in the road. Everything will sort itself out soon…” His soft smile took an evil twist. “…pet.”

Adrien swallowed. He ducked further behind Marinette and held onto her overskirt. “Anyway, your total is seven francs.” Nadja took the coffees and kissed Jackady before grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

Jackady pulled out his coin purse. He offered her two five franc bills, and she gave him three one franc coins. “You know, you'd look so pretty with a feather hairpiece in your bun.” He winked before leaving to follow Nadja.

“ _Urgh!_ ” Marinette groaned loudly. She jabbed the buttons on the cash register, threw the francs in when the drawer opened and then slammed it shut with all her might. “I'll stick a feather up his ass and call it pasta, like in that American folk song!” She shouted. “Can you believe the nerve of that man?!”

Unsurprisingly, he could.

“I hate him so much! I could just rip his stupid hair out!” She pointed at the door. “He has _bad hair!_ ” He agreed. It was especially bad when it was soaked with sweat and he made Adrien touch it. He shuddered at the thought. “And what was with that joke about us making more children? What a creep!”

Oddly enough, Adrien did not know what that meant, so he had no opinion at the time. However, Marinette seemed offended by it, so he decided it offended him, too. He started to wipe up the coffee he'd made her spill.

“I'd ban him if I could. But he's Nadja’s fiancé.” Marinette said. She tried to take the rag from him, but he wouldn't let her. “They started dating about two years ago. That's when he showed up here.”

Adrien blinked. Two years ago, he was locked in his room. It had never occurred to him that Jackady had a life outside of torturing him. He figured, the job to pay for the house, sure. But he'd been seeing Nadja for _two years!_ It wasn't like that had changed anything either. There was never any drop in cruelty. Just pain and rape and silence.

“I wish Nadja didn't know what was in the article in the Valkyrie. I would have liked to read it.” Marinette said. She dragged two chairs and a table behind the counter so she and Adrien could sit. She offered him a croissant. “Alya Césaire is a great journalist. I'm sure that whatever she wrote is the truth.” He agreed. He wondered if she'd mentioned him by name. “But I never liked the ‘Profiles of the Asylum’ series she did. I understand it was to promote understanding and sympathy to women suffering from hysteria, or whatever, but it just seems too invasive.”

Profiles… of the Asylum. That was the series Alya wanted to interview Adrien for. The one Jackady stopped!

“I mean, it's not any of my business what caused her hysteria. And most of the time it isn't hysteria, it's shellshock! Like what papa says you've got!” Marinette added. “Granted, I'm not a doctor. I don't know proper what hysteria is. Alya says it's fake, though.”

If Marinette read the Valkyrie, and had read the Profiles that Alya wrote… maybe there was a clue hidden in whatever Alya had written about Jackady!

“I'm so upset! I'm going to get my knitting needles. I'll be right back.” Marinette stood. She walked towards the house. Adrien caught her. He tried to communicate that he wanted to read the Valkyrie, but he had to grab a newspaper and spell it out with the letters on the page for her to understand. “We can't leave the café, but maman and I saved all the old copies. You know, in case a Suffragette was ever kidnapped by misogynists wanting to derail conversations about gender equality.” To many, this might have sounded crazy, but Adrien had been kidnapped and held captive for ten years, so he knew that it was a distinct possibility. “I'll go get them.”

It wasn't long before she came back with her knitting project and two boxes of newspapers. Adrien took them and hid behind the island in the bakery. They were organized by date, but he was only interested in the Profiles. Those didn't start until a quarter way through the second box.

The first one involved a woman who preferred to remain nameless. She'd been admitted after assaulting her husband. He claimed that she'd lost her mind. She claimed that he'd been raping her long before they were even married. She described the ways her husband would slam her head against the wall until she was too out of it to fight back. All of her children had been conceived this way. Jackady wasn't mentioned until the very end, where he was quoted as saying ‘no human is unstable without reason’.

The next woman was called Elaine Lafayette. She was admitted for suffering from hysteria, which Alya not so briefly dismissed. She had been involved in a sex trafficking ring two hundred kilometers west. She went into detail about how clients would put out cigarettes on her flesh, leaving tiny, ashy burns on her skin, but that wasn't the whole of her suffering.

The third Profile was of a man referred to only as Homer. He had been admitted for shellshock from the same war Tom had served in, but during his treatment, had rediscovered memories of his mother. She used to touch him as a child, and she convinced him that it was normal. It wasn't until she died that he realized it wasn't.

This pattern continued. The man or woman would be introduced, they would describe what they had suffered, and Jackady would give a brief statement. There was no clue as to why Jackady might have kidnapped him. But there was something else.

The Profiles went into detail about how they had suffered. Marinette was right when she called it invasive. But whenever physical violence was used to torture--from cigarette burns to electricity in the last profile--Adrien had been tortured that way, too. Jackady had specialized in cases involving sexual assault, and while he helped the patients, he made notes on how they suffered. Then he went back to his home in the wilds and tortured Adrien _the same exact way._ He used stories of their suffering to inflict suffering upon him.

It was horrible! Despicable! Adrien had never hated him more than in this moment! And he still wasn't close to finding out why it had been him and not someone else. Ten years was too long for it to have just been convenient.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. He stared off into the distance, not looking at or thinking of anything. Marinette tried, unsuccessfully, to rouse him, but he was completely out of it. He shied away from her touch and wouldn't react to anything she said.

He didn't move from his hiding place until a familiar voice caught his attention. “Your eyes are hollow, star child.” He looked up at Juleka. He smiled at her and jumped up. They hugged. “You look well. Marinette cut your hair. I could have done that. Should have.”

He rubbed his hair again. He _was_ quite partial to the way it looked now.

“Where is she? I wanted to thank her.” Juleka looked around. Adrien pointed towards the café. She smiled, and they walked towards it. Marinette was knitting quietly. “Bonjour.” Juleka greeted.

Marinette jumped. She fell off her chair, her knitting project in a mess on her lap. She looked up at Juleka as Adrien tried to get her to her feet. “Juleka! H-how did you get in here?!”

“I picked the lock.” She said.

“Right. Of course. Whatever was I thinking.” Marinette replied flatly. She stood up and started to roll up her yarn. “Anyway! Glad to see you're finally off probation. I was starting to think that your father had locked you up and thrown away the key.”

“Don't be fooled. I'm on thin ice. I just can't bring in francs if I'm not allowed to leave the house.” Juleka said. She sat down on the table. “I came by to say thank you, again. I don't know what I would have done if you had turned us away.”

“Juleka, you know I would never turn away someone in need.”

“The Patrouilleurs would arrest you if they found out.”

“I already have that covered. If they ask why Adrien only has one arm, I'll say that he lost it at the factory.” She smiled and leaned against the counter. “It happens so often that the factories don't report it anymore. They just terminate the employee. That also would explain why he's living with people who aren't his parents!” She shrugged. “Lots of people can only afford their kids if they're working.”

Juleka blinked. “That's awesome.” She grinned.

“Yeah, I'm a genius.” Marinette smiled wider.

“No one doubted you.” Juleka pulled her legs up. “Especially not me.”

“Thanks, Julie. Want some coffee? On the house.” Marinette offered.

“Thanks. Black, please.” Marinette poured it into a mug and offered it to Juleka. She took a few sips before offering it to Adrien. He took one before recoiling and spitting it onto the floor. “It's hot and bitter.” She warned too late.

“I'm glad you're here, though. I'm worried about Adrien.” Marinette said as she tried to clean up his spit. He took the rag from her. “I know you _think_ you're acting normal, but this behavior isn't like you.” She said, putting a hand on his back. She rubbed it gently. “He was acting normal yesterday morning, but then I oversocialized him. But this isn't consistent with anything I've read about.”

“I'd like to help you, but I only knew Adrien for a few hours when I took him to you.” Juleka argued.

Marinette stood. “I know that, but you absorbed a lot of information while you were in the asylum.” She reasoned. “I hoped that you might be able to fill in blanks that I can't.” She sighed. “At the very least, I might figure something else by talking with someone who understands. Papa won't come back for hours, so…”

She thought. “Fine. What's different about the way he's been acting?”

“I mean, first, I found him under my desk this morning, crying.” Wasn't anything private? “And earlier, he kept grabbing my arm. He's not strong enough to hurt me or anything, but it reminds me of how a parent might grab a child before they touch the stove. He hasn't done that before.”

“He grabbed me when I suggested he go to the hospital.” Juleka said. “You're right. He can’t hurt us, and it wasn't like he was trying to. He just can't speak, so he can't tell us ‘no’.”

“But it wasn't like I was going to hurt myself!” Marinette said. “He grabbed me when I went to open the café, and again when I tried to clean up some spilled coffee.” She sighed. “He hid behind me when Nadja and her damnable beau were here, but that was different. He thought she'd threatened him.”

“Docteur Grimault is a good man, Marinette.” Juleka said. That was a laughable idea, but many people seemed to have it in their heads. “You really should respect him more.”

“I’ll respect him when he's dead.” She muttered flippantly. “But, focus, Juleka. Maybe… he saw the person who did this to him?” Adrien choked on his own spit at this theory. “But what are the odds of that…? And it isn't like he could tell me if it was.”

“I already know who did this to him. He told me.” Juleka said.

Marinette spun around. “What?! You have to tell me!” She ordered. “We have to find them! Prosecute them! This was a kidnapping! Child rape!”

“Their name is Jackady.” She said. She was right… but now he knew she was wrong, too.

Marinette’s entire face fell. She rubbed her eyes and sat down. “Leave, Juleka. Get out, if you're going to play games.”

“I know that it doesn't sound like much, but--”

“Jackady sortir de chez moi.” She ordered.

“It's a _clue,_ Marinette!” Juleka said. “Maybe we’re looking for someone named Jacques, or someone who likes children’s games!”

“That still doesn't help.” Marinette said. “There are hundreds of Jacques in Juliette. Plenty of people like games like that.” She looked at Adrien. “And Adrien… he just can't help us.”

Juleka frowned. “Maybe…”

“No, thank you, Julie.” She smiled. “I have a few ideas I'd like to try. Thanks for listening.” Juleka left, and Marinette got back to work. Her eyes seemed far away, though. He sat next to her on the floor, and she fed him cookies every so often.

\---

The week passed with few interesting developments. Friday, Saturday and Sunday passed and Adrien felt better. But Monday and Tuesday made him dread his future. Wednesday, he was in an inescapable depression. He couldn't even pull himself out of bed, not even for Marinette.

She tried to feed him, but he wouldn't eat. She tried to get him to sleep, but he wouldn't close his eyes for longer than it took to blink. She tried to get him to practice with his arm, but even that couldn't get him out of bed. Marinette wasn't stupid, and Adrien knew it. She'd figured out something was wrong. She tried to act normal, but he could tell.

So when bedtime came and it was time for his nightmare to begin, he was a little surprised when she didn't say anything unusual to him. She just told him good-night, twirled something shiny around her neck, and went upstairs.

Adrien waited for everything to fall silent upstairs before he dragged himself out of bed. He changed into his flannel and his work pants--even the clothes he wore at the asylum were too clean for this--and he removed his socks so he was barefoot. He walked over to the door in the garage. It wouldn't open.

Adrien shook his head. He jiggled the knob and slammed against the door. He slammed his head against it when he realized what had happened. Marinette had locked this door in a way that ensured no one could get in… or out. It would only open with the key, and she wore it around her neck because it also opened the custom lock on her diary. Adrien wondered if she knew he'd snuck out.

No matter, he thought. He would go out through one of the café’s doors. Both were also locked. Of course. He was starting to panic. Jackady would grow angry if he had to wait. He only had one option… he had to open the shutter door.

Marinette's garage had two doors. One she just called the door. It was the most used door. She almost never locked it so it couldn't be opened from the inside. The other door was the shutter door. It was the way Juleka, Alix and Ivan had gotten inside her garage the first time. The one she'd closed before performing surgery. She usually kept it open when she was working on large machinery, closing it at night.

The only problem was, it was loud when it opened. There was a pretty good chance the noise would wake the house. If he did this, he'd have to run. His hand hovered over the button. Adrien closed his eyes, pushed it for a few seconds and then let go.

It had raised just high enough off the ground for him to get under. Adrien ducked under it and tripped into a snowbank. He stood up quickly and sprinted towards the motel, not wanting to make Jackady even angrier.

He slowed down about halfway there. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his arm. He hated this. He hated that he had to do this. Why couldn't something just stay good? Why did Jackady have to find him? He would give anything-- _anything_ \--to never have to see him again. But this bargaining had never worked for him. Adrien stood up and walked the rest of the way.

When he arrived at the Otter Creek Inn, he could see Jackady standing outside a different room. His eyes narrowed, and he went inside. Adrien sighed and followed him. The moment he stepped inside, Jackady threw him across the room. He slammed against the wall and landed in a heap on the floor.

“How dare you keep me waiting!” He shouted after he closed the door. Adrien tried to sit up, but Jackady kicked him down. “I'm sure you wouldn't have kept _Marinette_ waiting this long!” Marinette wouldn't have asked him to meet her in a dirty old motel so she could rape him, so yeah, he probably wouldn't have kept her waiting. He glared at Jackady. “Don't you look at me like that! I _own_ you!” He kicked him again.

Adrien struggled to stand up. He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, ripping one off accidentally.

Jackady pushed him onto the bed. Adrien yelped. “I'm not finished yet! Are you too stupid to behave?!” He demanded. Adrien was shaking, and tears were already coming. He tried to squirm free. “Maybe I should drag _Marinette_ along this time?” He shook his head violently. “No? Oh, but she'd look _so_ pretty tied up and gagged so you'd obey for once in your miserable life.”

Adrien kept shaking his head. He didn't want her to see this. He didn't want _anyone_ to see this.

“Then you'll behave, won't you?” Jackady asked. He nodded. “Then open wide, pet. We have to make up for lost time.” Adrien cried as he nodded. Jackady shifted to take off his pants, and Adrien took a deep breath.

It went on like this for hours. Jackady wouldn't let up. He must have been furious at him for being late, but it seemed like his anger was more directed at Marinette. Every time he said her name, it dripped with venom. But Adrien dared not move out of turn. He was on the warpath.

That kept up all the way till morning. Last time, Jackady had let him go before the sun rose. He must have lost track of time. However, it wasn't the sun that made them realize morning came--it was Tom.

“ADRIEN!” He shouted, his voice far away, but clearly distraught. “ADRIEN!”

“Oh, God. Tom?” Jackady muttered. He glared at Adrien. “What did you do?!” He growled. Adrien shook his head. They must have realized he was missing! “Liar! _Liar!_ ” How could he communicate that it wasn't his fault?!

His voice echoed again, growing slightly closer. “ADRIEN!” Tom called out.

“You told them where to find me!” Jackady accused. Adrien shook his head. He refused to believe him. Jackady pinned him down and wrapped his hands and his throat. Adrien clawed at them, but it never worked. “After everything I did for you? After all the rules I set?” His eyes were filled with more anger than he'd ever seen. “You'll pay for this! I _warned_ you!”

Tom's voice was frantic. “ADRIEN! _ADRIEN!_ ”

Jackady kept choking him. Adrien’s breathing became more frantic and he tried to break free, but before he could, everything went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im not bored anymore, im going for seven chapters in seven days


	7. Too Unlucky to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am Tired Of These Constant Near-Death Experiences

Adrien woke up on the motel room floor. Jackady was gone. Maybe he'd been scared off? It didn't really matter. He was coughing loudly, but he could still hear Tom’s voice in his head. It bounced around. He had to get home… they must have been worried about him. He grabbed the bed to pull himself up. His movements were uncoordinated, and he stumbled a lot. Thankfully, Jackady had rented this room on the bottom floor, so he didn't have to worry about climbing down.

He only walked a few meters before he fell over. Adrien pushed himself up. He was freezing cold, but he had to make it home. He fell again right next to the gate, and he puked in the parking lot. It smelled of semen and bile. He would have to shower when he got home.

Wait… which way was home again?

Adrien looked around. He could have sworn he heard Tom’s voice beckon him west, so he went west. He stumbled down the street, catching the attention of merchants and passersby who whispered and giggled at him. ‘Walk of shame,’ one muttered. He managed to regain some of his balance, but he worried he was losing consciousness again. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He smacked into someone he couldn't see. He fell back onto the snowy street, disoriented. He turned over to balance on his knees and elbow. He was coughing, and he worried that he would puke again.

Something cold and wet was jammed in his face. It sniffed him vigorously and nearly knocked him over. Then, something warm, wet and smelly licked his face. Adrien looked at it. It was a great big dog! It had long, blue-silver fur with a small brown spot on the middle of its head. It had orange brown eyes and a black nose, and it wore a peacock green sweater. It yipped at him, then tackled him and licked his face again.

“Duusu, heel. Heel, girl.” A woman said. The dog backed up and sat down. A hand rubbed her head. “Bonjour, little boy. Are you lost?” She asked him.

Adrien tried to look at her, but was too disoriented to look up at first. He saw her from the bottom up. She wore a golden trumpet skirt with an eye pattern on it. Many keys dangled from her leather belt. Her leather vest had golden chains dangling from the clasps, and her dress shirt was largely obscured by a peacock green wrap and a pale pink scarf. He'd finally reached her head. She had a narrow face with big green eyes and a pretty smile. Her blonde hair had been curled and pulled to the side.

When she saw his face, she gasped and shot up. “No…” She murmured. “It… it can't be…” They stared at one another for a moment.

Before she had a chance to think, Tom arrived. “Oh, praise be!” He ran closer and picked him up. “Why did you run away? Oh…” Tom hugged him close, and Adrien smiled. He hugged him back. “We were so worried about you.”

“O-oh. Is… this your son, monsieur?” The woman asked.

Tom looked at her. He stood up. He towered over her. “Not in the strictest definition. My family is taking care of him.” He shifted to support Adrien’s head. “I'm sorry if he scared you.”

“Oh, no no no! It… it wasn't…” She sighed before she smiled. “He didn't scare me. I'm more worried old Duusu here scared him.”

Tom apologized again, and then walked towards the truck. “Come on, Adrien. Let's go home.”

The woman blinked. “Adrien?” She spun around. “ _Wait!_ ” She called out, but it was too late. Tom had already driven off.

Tom was quiet for a long time. Adrien rested his head against the window. “Where is your sweater? And your boots? Why are you dressed like that?” He asked. Adrien could give no answer. Tom blinked. “There are… bruises on your neck.” He sighed. “Oh, son. Where have you been?”

Adrien brought his knees up.

“Marinette screamed when she saw that you were missing. Nearly sent me into a flashback of the war.” Tom said. “You'll have to be sure to make it up to her. She loves you, you know.” He sighed again. “We all do.”

He rubbed his eyes.

“But we aren't mad at you. You're not in trouble.” Tom said. “You can't just vanish like that!” It took about ten minutes to reach Marinette's garage. The shutter door was open, so Tom pulled up inside. Marinette was sitting at her desk with Sabine. Tom got out of the truck first. “It's okay. I found him.” He announced as Adrien managed to open his own door.

Marinette's head shot up. She'd been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the tears and smeared her makeup. It ran down her face like rain. “ _ADRIEN!_ ” She exclaimed when she saw him. She sprinted over to him and embraced him tighter than anyone had in his life. She cried into his shoulder, clinging to him as though her life depended on it. He hugged her back, closing his eyes and burying his face in her messy hair. “Oh, Adrien! I-I-I’m s-so sor-sorry! I'm so s-sorry!” She sobbed. She looked up at him. “I-I l-locked you up in here instead of tr-trying to h-he-help you! I'm so s-sorry!”

That was ridiculous! He put his hand on her cheek and shook his head. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and she leaned into it.

“No, n-no. It was m-my fault you ran aw-away. I'm s-so sorry.”

Tom closed the shutter door. “I found him on the ground in the Winter Market.”

“W-why would you g-go there? You h-hated it the first time.” Marinette asked. Adrien pointed at Tom. “He m-must have heard you c-ca-calling for him.”

Sabine approached quietly. “We were so worried! Where did you go?” Adrien lowered his eyes and refused to look up. “What's wrong?”

“I think he was attacked.” Tom said. He gently lifted Adrien’s chin so they could see the bruises on his neck. “See? It looks like he was strangled.”

“There are more of these bruises on his arm.” Sabine noted. She looked up at Tom. “Do you think…?”

“Let's not talk about it here.” He advised. “Marinette, we still have to make the deliveries. We’re running late, so we probably won't be home until after midnight.” He brushed her hair out of her face. “You should take it easy today. I don't want you to be overwhelmed.”

Tom and Sabine got in the truck. They still had to load boxes, but they were out of earshot. Marinette held Adrien close. “Th-they didn't want to talk about how yo-you were r-r-raped again in front of m-me.” She explained. “They know I-I know, but they don't w-want to upset me m-more.”

Adrien lowered his eyes. He felt guilty. This was his fault.

Marinette sighed. “I… think you sh-should shower.” She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. “I'd w-want to. I'll w-wai-wait for you upstairs.” Adrien nodded. Marinette hugged him again, and she went upstairs. She was walking slowly, and she wrung her hands nervously.

He sighed. He felt horrible, not just because of how Jackady had treated him but because of how his running away had made her upset. Adrien got in the shower, though he was still unsteady. He had to lean on the walls to wash his body with the steel wool he’d hidden inside. It, once again, opened up his wounds. He sat under the water for a long time.

Finally, he got out and dressed in his nice clothes. He held his sweater close to his chest before putting it on. It was becoming something of a security blanket. Then, he went upstairs.

Marinette wasn't in the kitchen or living room. She had promised to wait upstairs, so rather than go down to the café, he climbed up into her bedroom. He hadn't been inside it for about eight days. Jackady had made him isolate. He was too disgusting to spend time in Marinette's presence.

Marinette was sitting on her lounge, looking at the bear he'd bought for her. She was holding it gently, stroking its head and ears like she was trying to comfort it. When she saw Adrien, he noticed that she still hadn't cleaned her face, and she must have been tearing at her hair because it was falling out of the bun. “I'm sorry, Adrien.” She said, pulling up her knees and hiding the bottom half of her face with the bear.

He tilted his head and walked closer.

“I p-promised you tha-that I wo-would k-ke-keep you s-safe. An-and in-instead, yo-you were attacked and r-ra-raped again an-and…” Marinette looked at the wall rather than face him. “I f-failed you. I was s-supposed to help you get b-b-better.”

Adrien sat down next to her. He tried to speak. His voice was quiet and broken. “Seh… seh…” That was all he managed to say before he started coughing wildly. Marinette didn't register the ‘seh’ and only looked at him when he coughed.

She tied his sleeve up so it wouldn't dangle. “I-I-I pr-promise that I'll d-do b-be-better. I have t-to.” Marinette said firmly. He couldn't smile, not when she'd already done so much. He might have considered leaving so he wouldn't be a burden to her, but he'd already seen what would happen if he tried. “I-I’m going to t-ta-take a sh-shower, a-and then we-we can go t-to the p-park, okay?”

He hesitated. Adrien pulled up his legs and took her hand. She watched him as he studied her hand. He kissed her fingers, which caused her face to turn red. He watched her face for a moment before he smiled.

She smiled. “G-give me a ha-half hour, o-okay?” She said. Adrien nodded, but he didn't let go of her hand until she was far away. They maintained eye contact, but soon enough, she disappeared downstairs.

Adrien could hear the shower. He grabbed a book from Marinette's desk, but then he noticed the mirror. Adrien stood in front of it. The dark shadows under his eyes were more intense than they had been, since Jackady had robbed his sleep. The marks on his neck were bright red, and parts were already turning dark. Sabine had mentioned marks on his arm, and he saw the rope burn there. Underneath his clothes, he knew that there were more injuries. Some, self inflicted.

He walked away from the mirror. Adrien looked at the things in her room, from the books she had stacked and the things on her workbench. He flipped through her design book, admiring her creativity and her talent. Alix had been right when she said Marinette was smart--she had an eye for detail and she had designed the ladybots.

To be honest, he was a little jealous of her. But he was more proud to call her his friend.

Marinette returned. She was wrapped in a yellow towel and more than a little nervous. She asked him to go downstairs, so he obliged. Adrien turned on the radio while he waited. The woman on the other side spoke idly about the weather, using terms like ‘record temperatures’, ‘below freezing’ and ‘cloud cover’.

Marinette walked downstairs. She helped Adrien put on his boots and then wrapped him in a scarf and pulled a hat over his ears. She found a pair of gloves but only put one on him for obvious reasons. Then she bundled herself up.

“Okay, are we all set?” Marinette asked. She reached into her pocket and revealed a red yoyo with black spots. She smiled at him. “The park is near the wall, so you have to make sure you have a weapon in case akuma break in.” She explained before shoving it back into her pocket.

She took his hand and led him down the stairs towards the café. This, she said, was a faster exit. It was strange to see the café so quiet. Usually it was bustling with activity by this time of day. Though, Thursdays seemed to be pretty relaxed. Sometimes she needed him to help keep things clean, but mostly he just sat behind the counter.

Marinette opened the door and held it for him. The cold air hit his face, reminding him of his first moment of true freedom. What a liberating feeling, and it felt just as good when Marinette took his hand and led him down the street. The café was on the corner of Rue de Genièvre and Avenue Coccinelle, which they were on now. The park was about a fifteen minute walk away.

Adrien looked at the café. He'd never seen it from this side. The building was painted black and had dark windows with beautiful golden writing in them. The awning was white and gold, with sea glass wind chimes decorating it. The other buildings on this road were dark, but their windows were light. Some were government buildings, though many seemed to be businesses like the café.

They passed several intersections on their way. She pointed down one road. “This is Rue de Fer. About a kilometer down this road is S.M.A.” She shook her head. “It's crazy to think you were so close by.” Adrien couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had run towards this road. Would Marinette have helped him, or was Juleka needed? He looked at her. She caught him and smiled. No, he decided, Marinette would have helped him even if Juleka hadn't taken him to her.

Soon enough they reached the park. Most of Juliette was covered in snow, but was the park was clear. It was lined with iron bars. They met at an open iron gate, the arch reading ‘Parc des Corbeaux’. Marinette led him towards it. The bars reminded him of the asylum. He shuddered when he passed through the gate.

She must have felt it. Marinette squeezed his hand tighter. “Don't worry. So long as the akuma stay on the other side of the wall, you don't have anything to fear.” She smiled. “Even if they don't, I'll protect you.”

He smiled at her. Marinette seemed pretty distracted, though Adrien was admiring the beauty of the park. The grass may have been dead and the trees were bare, but he was enjoying the quiet. He wondered if there was someplace dark to sit. They stopped to look at a marble statue. It depicted a woman holding the sun and the moon in her hands, raising up the moon and looking down at the sun.

“This is a statue from the Old World, Adrien--from before the akuma. Humans used to be spread out all over the place.” She explained. “The exploration teams found this in the Ruins of Old Paris.” She leaned forward to read the inscription. “She's called ‘la reine du vide’.”

She pulled him along, though he kept looking at it over his shoulder. There were other statues, from ‘le dernier homme debout’ to ‘la corruption de la lune perle’. They were all sort of creepy, but Marinette seemed to like them very much. They made him think of something he'd see in his nightmares.

Soon they drew close to the heart of the park. They had to climb a hill to reach it, but from this new height, Adrien could see far into the distance, over the walls of Juliette. He could also see the Rivière Capricorne. It was large and tumultuous, and the only way to cross it by land was by a huge metal bridge. Marinette said it was officially called ‘Le Pont de la Grâce Salvatrice’, but most everyone called it ‘Le Pont du Suicide’ because it was a common location people picked to end their lives. Usually, they would wash up on the shore a few days later, bloated and parts of their bodies eaten by fish.

Which, of course, inspired less than nice images in Adrien’s mind. Though he refused to let them be more than thoughts, more than images used to cope. If Marinette was upset thinking he'd run away, he could even imagine how she would react if he threw himself off Le Pont du Suicide.

As they walked, they could hear voices. Marinette seemed happy, like she recognized them. Sitting in the grass were Alix, Juleka, a boy with shaggy, dark brown hair, and a girl with uneven blonde hair. The boy looked up at them with shimmering golden eyes. He shot up and waved. She waved back. “Come on, Adrien. Let's meet some of my friends.”

She dragged him closer, each step making him warmer. The boy who waved smiled. “Long time, no see, Marinette!” He said as he stood. He wore a white seigneur shirt and a bright blue vest that was left unbuttoned. His denim work pants were tucked into red boots. He pushed back the brim of a red paperboy hat, and after he hugged Marinette, he sat down on a yellow trench coat. It was awfully warm where they were sitting. “Who is your friend?”

“This is Adrien. I've been taking care of him.” She said. She looked at Adrien. “This is my friend, Nino Lahiffe. You know Alix and Juleka.” She frowned slightly when she looked at the blonde girl. “I'm sorry, I don't think we've met…”

Nino jumped. “Oh, right! You've been so busy, I forgot that you haven't…” He shook his head. “Marinette, this is Rose Lavillant. She's from Cendrillon.”

The girl, Rose, smiled. She wore a white shirt with frills on the neck, and an ivory locket around her neck. Over her shirt was a magenta jacket with puffy sleeves. Her white skirt had the faintest thorn pattern, and her pink stockings led to leather boots. Her belts overlapped around her waist. “Bonjour.” She said shyly.

“Are you really from Cendrillon? I thought the akuma killed everyone there.” Alix asked. “If the akuma didn't, the raiders would have!”

Rose nodded. “Oh, it was horrible! These snowy white beasts stalking the streets in packs like wolves and spiders…” Rose shuddered. “They scream, you know! If you get near them!”

“What kind of screaming? Like, ghostly or thrown in a fire?” Juleka asked.

Rose frowned. “They sound eerily human.” She looked into the distance. “A lot of people were killed because they heard the screams of an akuma and thought it was a person in need of help.”

Marinette shuddered. “That's h-horrible!”

Nino put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “Don't worry. You'll be safe in Juliette.”

Alix frowned. “If you wanted her to be safe, why would you bring her here? This is--” Nino and Marinette shushed her at the same time. “What? She should know this is where most akuma attack us from!”

Nino rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “I mean it, though, Rose. Mademoiselle Bustier will protect us at the Little Wanderers’ Home.”

“Only until you turn sixteen.” Juleka pointed out.

“Yeah, and then Caline will turn you out!” Alix said. “You'll have to make it on your own!”

“You make it sound like she'll just turn you out with nothing!” Nino said. Marinette whispered to Adrien that Caline Bustier had cared for him since he was nine. It made sense, then, that he would defend her honor, even though it wasn't really in question. “She helps you find a place to live, and she helps you get a job!” He folded his arms across his chest. “Besides, you said you were fourteen? You don't have to worry about that for two more years.”

Marinette nodded. “I-I mean, look at Ivan! He's doing g-gr-great!”

Juleka and Alix conceded the point. Juleka offered a smile to Rose. “But, for the most part, you _are_ safe from the akuma.” She said.

Rose smiled. “I'm not worried about them anymore!” She reached behind her. “If the akuma come, I have this…” She revealed a lightning pistol from underneath her jacket. The others, excluding Marinette and consequently Adrien, leaned closer. It had recently been polished, and now caught what little light there was. Rose held it carefully, but admittedly awkwardly, so she wouldn't accidentally fire a bolt. “I stole it from an American caravan we met on the road. They wanted _dollars_ for it. Who has those in Europa?”

“I've never seen a lightning pistol up close before!” Alix exclaimed excitedly.

“Does it work?” Nino asked.

Rose stood and looked around. A pigeon had landed on the head of a nearby statue. She aimed at it, warning everyone to stand behind her. She glared through the scope and pulled the trigger. A lightning bolt cracked through the air, missing the pigeon but leaving an ashy spot the statue’s face. It reminded Adrien of Jackady’s lightning machine, and he started to breathe heavy as he relapsed. He could feel the agony of it in his arm, but he didn't have that arm anymore, so why did it hurt so badly?

Juleka grinned. “Awesome!”

“Y-y-you have t-t-to be c-careful with that, R-Rose!” Marinette stuttered. “I-it could've b-branched of-off a-an-and hit a t-t-tree!”

Alix waved her off. “Ignore Marinette. She stutters when she's nervous.” She laughed. “I'd say ‘just ask Adrien’, but he can't talk at all.”

Rose holstered her pistol. “One can only wonder what it sounds like inside your head!”

Juleka pursed her lips. “I imagine there's a lot of screaming.”

Marinette frowned. “C-c-come on, ladies, th-that's not…” Her face fell and her voice trailed off when she saw Adrien’s expression. “H-hey, what's wrong?” Adrien tried to look at her, but he was frozen. His breath was shallow and he couldn't quite connect his thoughts together. “Okay, Adrien, how about we go sit down?”

“I'll come, too.” Nino said. He grabbed his coat and pulled it over his shoulders. They led Adrien down the hill, but not towards the entrance of the park. There was a small sitting area next to the water, with a ramp leading into it. Marinette helped Adrien sit down on a bench. The wood was cold, but he barely noticed. “What's wrong?”

“I don't know. Papa gets like this sometimes after a loud noise.” Marinette said. She tried to get Adrien to look at her. “Adrien, listen. Deep breath in, and then hold it, okay?” He tried to obey. “Okay, now let it out slowly.” He nodded.

“Oh! Shellshock.” Nino said. Marinette nodded as the others drew closer. “Was it the sound that triggered it?”

“Deep breath in.” Marinette instructed. “Now let it out.”

Alix put her hands on her hips. “Didn't you say that Adrien had an electrical burn before you amputated his arm?” She asked. Marinette nodded. “Maybe it was the lightning that triggered this.”

Rose gasped. “Oh, no! I didn't know!” She looked at Adrien apologetically. “I am so, so sorry!”

“You didn't know.” Juleka said.

“And we aren't even sure if that's really what triggered him.” Nino pointed out. Marinette kept giving him breathing advice. He was slowly starting to calm down. Nino looked at Adrien apprehensively, then addressed the others. “Hey, we have other stops on the tour. Why don't you go ahead and get started on your way to the library?” He suggested. “I'll meet up with you in a little while.”

Alix directed Rose and Juleka towards the path. “Sorry again, Adrien!” Rose apologized as they walked away.

Marinette kept coaching Adrien’s breathing for a minute. Then, she motioned for him to keep it up. “That pistol is dangerous. Are you going to tell mademoiselle about it?” She asked.

Nino sighed. “Nah, I don't think I will. I don't think she'll ever use it, and it's more of a comfort thing.”

“I hope you know what you're doing. That thing could kill a dozen people at once!” She said. “And look what it did to poor Adrien!”

“I know. I'll take the batteries out tonight.” He promised. Nino looked at Adrien. “Is he going to be alright?”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah. Just give him a minute. He's been through a lot.”

“While I've got you here, I had a question.” Nino said. “I was hoping you'd host mover night in your garage.”

“Hey, I thought that was yours and Kim’s thing.”

“Yeah, but with Rose still so nervous in Juliette, I was hoping meeting all of our friends at once might put her at ease.” He said. “Your garage is perfect. I can set up the projector on the upper level, and the mover will take up the whole wall!” Nino frowned. “Besides, you've been really busy lately. I've missed you.”

Marinette looked at Adrien. He had stopped his breathing exercises, but now looked at his toes. He hoped _he_ wasn't the reason Marinette wasn't hanging out with her friends. She took a breath. “Okay. B-but don't pick anything too violent.”

“Thanks, Mari.” Nino kissed her forehead quickly. “You're the best!”

Nino walked off. Marinette sat next to Adrien on the bench. He leaned his head against her, and she wrapped an arm around him to rub his shoulder. “I didn't expect that level of excitement when I suggested the park.” She admitted with a chuckle. She smiled at him. “Still, I'm glad you got to meet Nino! He's a good guy.”

His name sounded familiar. Adrien remembered it now--Nino had covered for Marinette when she couldn't work the day after his amputation.

It seemed like Marinette was going to say something else, but she was intrigued by something in the river. “Oh! Look!” He followed her finger. She was pointing at a cloth bag bobbing in the water. “It could be anything! Most things float in the river.” She sort of slapped his chest. “Juleka said one time, she found a severed head, but I think she was lying!”

Marinette pulled her yoyo out of her pocket, muttering something about turning over evidence to the Patrouilleurs. She used it to grab the bag, and then pulled it to the shore. She walked to the ramp so she could pull the bag up.

She opened it and sort of shook it so the contents would spill out. From where Adrien was sitting, it looked like a clump of multicolored fur. He guessed by her expression that he wasn't correct, because her eyes got big and grew wet with tears. “Oh! Oh, no!” She exclaimed. “S-someone threw a bag of kittens into the river!”

Adrien stood. He walked over to her so he could comfort her.

“This was just lazy and m-mon-monstrous!” She cried. “It w-would have been s-so _easy_ to find homes for them! Settlers will pay good f-francs for c-cats!” She looked up at Adrien. “Though I-I guess you're t-th-the l-last p-person on earth I have t-to tell p-people a-ar-are _cruel!_ ”

Adrien nodded. Marinette mentioned that she wanted to bury the kittens since it didn't feel right to leave them. She climbed back up the hill and dug a hole under a tree. Adrien didn't have the strength to make repeated trips, so he would hold the kitten for her to carry up. Their bodies were cold and wet, and looking at them made him sad.

There were six kittens in the litter, which Marinette claimed was about average. Most of them were spotted, but a few were solid color. Adrien handed the first five off with no issues, but when he went to get the sixth kitten, it was gone. He panicked for a moment, worried it had rolled into the water. Instead, it had walked over to the trash can and was trying to get at the food inside the bag.

Wait a second. Corpses couldn't walk! That kitten was _alive!_

Adrien ran over to the kitten and picked him up. He ran up the hill and sort of danced in place until he caught Marinette's attention. When she finally noticed him, she didn't seem to understand why he was nervous. “Is that the last one?” She asked. He looked at the kitten with a nervous expression. The kitten had snuggled into him, probably trying to get warm. He moved, and Marinette jumped. “Oh! Oh oh oh!” She exclaimed, carefully taking the kitten from him. “Oh, he's still alive!”

Marinette took off her scarf and wrapped the kitten with it. She passed him back to Adrien to hold while she filled the hole. Adrien rubbed the kitten to dry him off while Marinette dusted off her hands.

“We have to get him to the café! He can't stay out here in the cold, or he'll die!” Marinette said. She held the kitten close to her. She tucked him inside her coat. “Come on, Adrien. We should get home!” She scurried down the hill, making sure to watch Adrien so he didn’t fall on his face. She held the kitten in one hand and Adrien with the other, dragging him with her as she sprinted back towards the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are going to be so mad that there was no resolution to the last chapter, i just know it.


	8. With Fire In Her Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Area Woman Not Yelling At You, She's Just Saying

They entered the café through the garage. Marinette put the kitten on the operating table before rushing to get supplies. Even though she told him not to touch the cat, Adrien couldn't help but unravel the nest she'd tangled for him. The kitten was so small he could fit in Adrien’s palm, and his fur was black as night. He couldn't have been more than a few days old--most cats couldn't open their eyes for a week after they were born.

Adrien blinked. How did he know that? Then he was annoyed--he couldn't remember what his own parents looked like, but _thank goodness_ he knew pointless trivia about the _development of cats!_

There wasn't a lot of time to wallow in self-pity. Not when the kitten needed help. Adrien watched him fumble around blindly, taking big, stiff steps. Occasionally, he'd fall over, but he wasn't meowing or making any sort of noise. Adrien frowned sadly, and he gently stroked the kitten’s head.

“Adrien, don't touch the cat. He could have all sorts of diseases.” Marinette warned when she came back. She carried a brown bag. She opened it up and pulled out a stethoscope. She flipped the kitten onto his back and gently pressed it to his stomach. She made a face while she listened. “Oh, he's so small and weak… his pulse isn't very strong and his breathing is really labored.” Marinette took the stethoscope out of her ears and frowned. “It was a miracle that he survived in the river! But…”

She looked up at Adrien. Her frown deepened when she saw his face. She could probably tell that Adrien had already bonded with the cat, even though it had only been a short amount of time.

“B-but I'm s-su-sure th-that I c-can h-help hi-him get b-b-better!” Marinette said with a forced grin. Adrien wasn't stupid. He knew that she was lying to him. He knew that Marinette didn't think the kitten would make it to morning. “I-I don't k-know how t-to care for a s-sick c-c-cat…” She admitted.

He seemed like he was about to cry.

She panicked. “B-bu-but k-kittens a-are like babies, r-right? S-s-so… mi-milk, y-yeah?” She picked him up and cuddled him as she carried up to the house. Adrien followed, almost too close for comfort. She gave him to kitten to hold while she pulled milk out of the icebox and started warming it on the stove. She also got out a saucer and poured water into it. “Here. M-make sure he drinks this. I think I read s-somewhere th-that kittens are pr-prone to de-de-dehydration.”

Adrien carefully put the kitten next to the water. He watched him closely so he didn't fall in. The kitten drank the water, but only a little. He worried that he wasn't getting enough. Adrien grimaced while gently pushing him closer to the saucer.

“Adrien.” Marinette said. He looked up. She shook her head. “No.” He stopped.

She turned back around. She found an eyedropper and rinsed it a couple of times before taking the milk off the stove. She sucked up a bit of it with the dropper and then made sure it wasn't too hot.

Marinette picked up the kitten. “Okay, buddy. Open your mouth for me. Say ‘ah’.” She said to the kitten. Of course he couldn't understand her. She had to force open his jaw by putting pressure on his cheek. She gently put the eyedropper in the kitten’s mouth and squeezed the top to feed him. The kitten seemed pleased with this, and he drank all of the milk. He meowed for more. “Oh! You're still hungry, buddy?” She smiled. She handed Adrien the eyedropper. “Will you fill this with milk, please?”

He nodded. Adrien rushed back to the milk and filled the dropper. He carefully carried it back, not wanting to spill. Marinette took it with a smile and offered it to the kitten, who didn't have to be coerced into opening his mouth this time. Adrien watched her feed the kitten for a while, repeatedly running back and forth to fill the dropper. Eventually, he pulled on Marinette's sleeve.

She looked at him. “Did you want to feed the kitten?” She asked. He nodded. “Okay.” Marinette shifted so she could hand the kitten to Adrien.

She gave him instructions on how to hold him properly, and then she filled the eyedropper. The kitten was still hungry and ate quickly. When the kitten was finally finished eating, Marinette wrapped him up in a blanket. She tried to put him in a box that she'd prepared, but Adrien wouldn't put him down.

“Okay, but it's starting to get late.” Marinette said. “He needs to rest, and so do you.” Adrien held the cat closer. He didn't want to let him go; he felt like the kitten would die if he did.

Adrien held onto the cat as Marinette got ready for evening. He watched as the kitten moved stiffly, and Adrien tried to protect him from the cold. He jumped when the door to the garage opened, but it was only Alix and Juleka.

“Juleka! Did you pick the lock again?!” Marinette accused.

“No.” Juleka said flatly. She pointed at Alix. “She did.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “You guys aren't going to be allowed back here if you don't stop breaking in!”

“What does it matter if we're allowed if we can break in?” Alix asked. She looked at Adrien. “What have you got there?”

Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled when she saw how gently he was holding the cat. “After you all left, we found a bag in the river. Someone tried to drown a litter of kittens.” She walked over to him and looked at the kitten. “One of them survived, somehow, and we’re taking care of him to make sure he stays that way.”

“Are you going to sell him if he survives? Kim sold a cat for, like, a hundred francs to a settlement in September.” Alix said.

“Adrien has bonded with him. I think that if I sold him, he'd be so upset that he'd never speak to me again.”

“As opposed to all the speaking he's doing now?” She teased.

Marinette frowned. “Shut the hell up, Alix!” She said. “It's obviously a figure of speech!” Alix cackled. She sighed.

“Have you named him yet?” Juleka asked. They shook their heads. “You should name him something spooky, since he's a black cat and they're bad luck. Like ‘peste’.” Except she didn't say ‘peste’, the French word. She said the English word, ‘plague’.

Marinette had many skills, but foreign languages didn't seem to make the list. Every time she tried to say ‘plague’, the word came out harsh and forced, sounding more like ‘plagg’ than ‘plague’. After a round of friendly mockery, they decided to just call the cat ‘Plagg’.

Marinette frowned at this. “What did you two want, anyway?” She asked.

“Juleka had an idea in the library.” Alix said.

“When I found Adrien, he spelled his name for me, but not his family name because he doesn't remember it.” Juleka said. She reached into her coat. “So, I figured, why don't we try to help him remember?” She revealed a book with ‘HYPNOSIS’ written on it in big letters.

Marinette's frown deepened. “No! I don't want to do this.” She complained loudly. “I hate hypnosis!” Adrien had to admit, he wasn't fond of it either. Jackady was fascinated with it, and when he was bored of torture, he would sometimes hypnotize him into doing humiliating things.

Alix laughed. “You're just bitter that it doesn't work on you!” Lucky, he thought.

“It couldn't hurt to try!” Juleka argued.

Marinette rolled her eyes and took Plagg from Adrien. “It's a bad idea!” She warned in a singsong voice.

Juleka flipped through the pages of her book and then tried to take Alix’s watch. Alix jumped three steps back. “I’m just going to borrow it.”

“No way! _Nobody_ touches my watch!” Alix said firmly. “It's a family heirloom! Generations of Kubdels have held this watch!”

“I'll give it right back…” Juleka muttered.

“No! Give me your stupid book!” Alix snatched the book on hypnosis from her hands. “I’ll hypnotize him!”

Juleka frowned. “But I wanted to…” She sighed. “Never mind.”

Alix beckoned Adrien to sit forward. He shivered nervously as she waved the watch in front of his face. He tried to relax--he was with his friends, after all--but he couldn't shake the feeling. Still, he slowly fell into the dazed state of hypnosis. Alix tried to conjure memories as she spoke.

From the back of his mind, Adrien heard voices, though they blended together and he couldn't tell them apart:

_...Adrien, sit still. If you move, the photograph will come out blurry. Oh, leave him alone, he's just a child. It doesn't matter, he can't squirm. Just let him go; lots of people let their kids go. Ever hear of ghost children? That might be fine for other people, but not for us. Adrien has to be in this picture. No he doesn't. He’s a child. He won't sit still for the hours it takes to make a decent picture. We’ll stay here for as long as it takes..._

\---

Emilie shot up like a rocket. She was drenched in sweat, fearing a nightmare that had vanished upon waking. She wiped her brow and then looked around, forgetting momentarily where she was. She was in the High Society Hotel, in Juliette-sur-Capricorne. Next to her was Duusu, an Australian shepherd dog who had been trained to help her through her panic attacks. Her nightmare had woken the dog, who watched her with caring eyes.

“It's okay. I'm okay.” She reassured Duusu. Reluctantly, Duusu huffed and put her head down. She took up most of the bed, having pushed Emilie to the side. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Emilie washed her face before looking at her reflection. Her green eyes looked back at her, betraying her true feelings.

Emilie walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her silk robe. She pulled it over her shoulders and tied the belt to hide most of her pearly pink nightgown. She flipped her hair out and then left the hotel room.

It was a short walk to the elevator. The bellhop had left for the night, but she wasn't so high and mighty that she didn't know how to work an elevator. She forced open the gate and climbed inside.

The ride down was long. Emilie leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. It was late, so no one was still awake to tell her not to sneak into the office. She looked around the quaintly decorated room and found a telephone on the desk. Nervously, she sat down.

Emilie stared at it for a while. Then, she picked it up. The operator sounded sleepy. “Allo, and excusez-moi, but will you please connect me to Gabriel Agreste, please?” Before the operator could reply, she added, “The password is, ‘in umbra sanaret’.”

The operator reluctantly connected her. The telephone rang for almost a minute, and each time it rang, her heart beat faster and her throat grew tight. She could hardly breathe when he finally answered. “Who is this? Why are you calling so late?!” Gabriel demanded. She couldn't speak. Her words couldn't escape her throat, so she just squeaked. There was a pause on the other end. “Emilie? Is that you?” His voice was much more gentle this time.

She was still frozen for a moment. “Yes, it is.” She murmured.

“I…” Gabriel paused. “How are you?”

“I'm… that's not important.” She sighed. “I… I was calling… I am calling…” She took a deep breath. “I'm ringing to say that I saw him. You were right.”

“You… you saw the corpse, then?” He asked.

“The corpse in Bruyère? Yes, but…” She shook her head. “But no, that wasn't him. He had brown eyes, and Adrien’s eyes were… _are_ green. Adrien’s eyes _are_ green.”

Gabriel didn't reply at first. “You saw him, but not in Bruyère?”

“No. I’m in Juliette-sur-Capricorne. I--”

“We already know he isn't in or around Juliette.”

“I _saw_ him today, Gabriel! I _saw_ Adrien in the market!” Emilie shouted. “He's alive! He's _alive_ and he's in _Juliette_ and I _saw_ him!”

Gabriel was quiet again. “Okay. If you're certain, I'll meet you there.”

She pushed her hair back. “No… no, I don't… I know he's _here,_ but I don't know _where._ ”

“You're in Juliette. Have you considered--”

“I'm not _psychotic,_ Gabriel. I don't need medication.” Emilie said firmly.

“If you're seeing dead children in a city we know he's never been in, then I think we may want to revisit--”

“He's _not_ dead!”

“You're the one who said he was dead!” Gabriel shouted.

She scoffed. “You're the one who said he was alive!” She shouted back.

“You--” He grumbled something incoherent. “You're _sure_ it was him?”

Emilie wrapped her hair around her fingers. “Yes. He… must not have been paying attention, because he walked right into me. But before I could really… process what was happening, a man picked him up and carried him away!”

“A man? What did he look like?”

“God, I can't remember. I don't remember much except that he looks… so much like me.” She shook her head. “But it was him. The man… he called him Adrien.” She was torn between smiling and crying. “It's him. It has to be.”

Gabriel was quiet. God, was he quiet. Emilie worried that he thought she was crazy. “Do you want me to meet you there? I can help you look.” He was quiet again. “It'll be a couple of days before I get there, though.”

“I mean, you'd have to come this way anyway.” Emilie said. “This is the closest we’ve gotten in seven years.”

God, seven years ago. Adrien had been missing for a few days under three years at that point, and his eighth birthday had passed. Then they received a package, thin and light, from an unknown person. Inside was a film labeled ‘happy birthday’ and something wrapped in plastic. When Gabriel and Emilie played the film, it showed Adrien clear as day.

He was still five in the film--it must have been a few years old at that point--and the sound didn't play. The film depicted him being raped, confirming their worst fear--Adrien had suffered. Emilie couldn't watch her baby cry as the man forced himself upon him, so she'd opened the plastic bag.

Inside were three of Adrien's baby teeth. This wasn't proof of life--teeth were bones after all--so Emilie believed that these things had only had only been sent to them to torture them. To tell them that not only had Adrien suffered, but he'd suffered greatly and for a long time before he died. But Gabriel… he believed the opposite. He didn't think that Adrien’s kidnapper would part with such trophies if he didn't think he'd get something better back.

“I don't want to wait. It's been so long, Gabe…” Emilie murmured into the telephone.

“Three days, Emilie. Please.” He begged. “Just give me _three days._ ”

She sighed. “Okay.” She agreed before sitting up. “I'll see you in three days.” Then she hung up without offering a goodbye. Three days… what horrors could happen in three days! Nevertheless, three days was but a moment compared to the ten years that had already passed. Surely, if she'd survived them, she could survive three more sunsets.

\---

Adrien blinked when he snapped out of his hypnosis. All three of the girls had huddled around him, concerned looks in their eyes. Marinette smiled when she realized he was conscious, and then shifted to hold Plagg with one hand. She used the other to wipe tears off his face. He hadn't realized that he'd been crying.

“Are you okay?” Juleka asked.

“I told you it was a bad idea!” Marinette snapped.

“How were we supposed to know that he'd cry like a baby?” Alix asked.

Marinette smacked her head for insulting him. She looked at Adrien. “Did you remember something?”

Adrien blinked. The voices… they were no longer fresh in his mind. More like echoes now, vibrating in the distant reaches of his consciousness. If he heard them again he probably wouldn't recognize them, but… there was no doubt in his mind. He'd remembered his parents. Not their faces or their personalities or even their names, but that one, jumbled memory… Adrien started crying again.

He cried for a while after Marinette kicked Juleka and Alix out. She held him, and Plagg tried to follow his sobs. He licked the salty water off his face, which caused him to giggle. “Adrien, you've had a really, _really_ hard day.” Marinette said. “Please, will you go to bed?”

Adrien nodded. She seemed relieved that he'd agreed. She waited to see which direction he'd go, but he was waiting for her instruction. Marinette motioned upstairs, and he obeyed with the faintest twinkle in his otherwise hollow eyes. They walked upstairs, and she helped him take off his boots. Adrien climbed up into her bed, still holding Plagg close to his chest. He put his head down and tried to sleep.

Time passed. Voices woke him. “Marinette, what are you doing up? It's one in the morning.” Tom said. Plagg was sleeping, so Adrien put him on the pillow and then snuck closer to eavesdrop.

“I was waiting for you. How did the deliveries go?” Marinette said.

“You should go to bed.” Sabine said. He could almost hear her brush Marinette's bangs out of her face.

“I won't. Not until I know what you're going to do about Adrien.” She said firmly. He felt his breath catch in his throat. “Don't look at me like that. He was attacked! You have to _do_ something!”

There was a pause. Sabine finally spoke. “Before we made our deliveries, we searched for clues at the Winter Market. We figured his attacker needed time and privacy for what he did, so we looked at the Otter Creek Inn.”

“What did you find?” She asked.

“Nothing. Not a goddamn thing.” Tom hissed.

“We don't know much about Adrien, but we do know that his attacker has been doing this for a long time. He's good at it.” Sabine added.

“There had to be _something!_ ” She said.

“We got a name, but it's clearly fake. And the manager let us search the room he rented, but other than signs of a struggle, there wasn't much there.” Tom said.

“What was the name? Maybe it's a clue?” Marinette asked.

“Guillaume Bonchance.” Tom said.

She seemed excited at this. “But his name sounds familiar! I heard about a Guillaume Bonchance on the radio!”

“Because he was executed for a string of serial murders.” Sabine pointed out. “ _Four years ago._ ”

“Oh.” She laughed nervously. “So it… probably wasn't him, then, huh?”

Sabine chuckled. “Probably not, no.”

Tom sighed. “I'm frustrated, too, sweetheart. We just… don't know where to start.” There was silence. “Get some rest. Maybe things will be simpler in the morning.”

Adrien ran back up into her bed. He was careful not to wake Plagg, but this caution made it so Marinette found him awake. She frowned. “Did you hear that?” He nodded. “I know that you must be frustrated. You've been with us for weeks, but we haven't made much progress in finding who did this to you.”

That wasn't what worried him. What worried him was the unknown--what would Jackady do if he thought they were getting close to finding him?

“Juleka said you know your letters.” Marinette said. He looked at her and nodded reluctantly. “Do you know the person who did this to you?” He didn't respond. “Could you spell their name for--”

Adrien turned away. He shook his head violently. No. No no no. Nononono _no!_ If Marinette knew that it was Jackady--that it was _Simon_ \--he would _hurt_ her. He would _find_ her like he found him, _beat_ her like he beat him, _rape_ her like he raped him, and _kill_ her like he tried to kill him! Adrien pounded on his forehead and slammed his head against the wall.

“Adrien! Adrien, stop!” Marinette took his wrist and caught his head. He looked at her. “I know you're scared of them. You have every reason to be.” She tried to get him to focus. “But it'll be very, very difficult for them to hurt you if they're in prison. Give me a name, and I can put them there.” She smiled at him.

Adrien looked into her eyes. She offered him a toothy smile. Rather than give an answer, he freed his wrist and put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, like she always did.

“Just… tell me one thing.” Marinette asked. He blinked. “Have I met them?”

He shivered. Jackady was always so close to where she was. What would he do if she knew? What would _she_ do if she knew? Adrien searched her eyes--it was just a clue she wanted. Something to go on. He opened his mouth and hesitated. Then, with shaking breath, he said, “Yes.”

Marinette blinked. Whatever fear she felt, if any, with this revelation disappeared. Her eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. “Adrien!” She exclaimed. “You just spoke!”

Adrien watched her expression. She was so happy. Marinette lunged forward and hugged him, one hand on his back and the other in his hair. He could feel something wet on his neck. He pushed her away to wipe off her tears. “S-sorry…” He murmured.

“N-no, don't be sorry! I'm fine.” She said, holding his hand against her face. “I mean, I _am_ crying, but no worries!” She smiled, though it almost seemed forced through her tears. “I'm just really, really happy!” She hugged him again.

Adrien hugged her back. He tucked his face into her neck. She showed no signs of wanting to pull away, and he could feel himself growing warm in his stomach. This was such a great feeling.

“I'm just so happy…” Marinette cried, “…I’m so glad that I finally got to hear your voice.”

\---

In the early morning, Alya sat on a bench outside of Siegbert Memorial Asylum. She muttered under her breath angrily, twirling her plastic spoon in her soup cup. She'd been there for hours. She _knew_ Simon would show up soon. While she normally would have waited inside, her most recent article had officially gotten her banned from the asylum.

Honestly, Alya thought the concept was hilarious--being _banned_ from an _insane asylum_ \--but it had made this infinitely more complicated. She sighed heavily and leaned back. Alya stared at her soup with a deep frown. She got excited every time she heard footsteps, but for a while, none were Simon.

Alya went over her notes. So far, she'd learned next to nothing. A child matching Adrien’s description had been reported missing years ago from a house outside Montagne-de-Lys, but that was everything she could find. There were three cities between Montagne-de-Lys and Juliette-sur-Capricorne. Bruyère, Rossignol and Cendrillon. Cendrillon had fallen a few months earlier, and there were so few settlements back ten years ago… there was _no way_ a child could have survived raiders and akuma!

She looked up when she heard footsteps. Simon was headed inside, his eyes focused on his book. “Docteur Grimault! Docteur Grimault, have you a word for our readers at the Valkyrie?” She shouted as she shot up. Her soup fell and melted snow.

Simon glanced at her. “Haven't you done enough to my reputation, Mademoiselle Césaire?” He snapped.

“Docteur, our readers are _dying_ to know!” She ignored him. She blocked his way into the asylum. “Can you explain why patient four-eight-six-six-two Adrien Grimault had similar electrical burns as patient four-four-one-three-nine Helena Mark?”

He rolled his eyes. “Perhaps the raiders who held him are among the mindless women who read your articles.” He suggested bitterly.

Docteur Grimault referred to Suffragettes as mindless! What a quote! She grabbed the gate to keep it closed. Was her method illegal? Yes. But was it immoral? No. “What was your sister’s name? Her baby daddy's name? Why are there no records of them existing?”

“Marie, Damien Harper, and I were born in a settlement called Suellant.” He said. “We value our privacy.”

“Why aren't you worried that he's missing?”

“The boy was a constant burden upon me. My life is much easier now that he's gone.”

“Just one more question, Docteur!” Alya called out as he pushed her aside. “Do you know anything about a child who went missing from Montagne-de-Lys around the same time you claim your sister died and your ‘nephew’ entered your care?”

Simon froze. He was already on asylum property. If he went inside without saying anything, Alya would be arrested if she followed him. But he didn't take the easy way out. Rather, he turned to face her. “I assume you have a theory about that. Am I correct, Mademoiselle Césaire?” He smirked. “Just a theory.”

“I think you raped Adrien. But I don't have proof, it's true.” She admitted. “But you aren't so clever as you think. I know you never had a sister, so I know that he couldn't be your nephew.” She pointed at him using her prosthetic. Her flesh arm was shaking with anger. “Don't think that you've won! I _know_ what you did to him and _I'll prove it!_ ”

Simon laughed. “There is nothing to prove.” He waved her off. “Conduct your little investigation, if it pleases you!”

Alya grabbed the gate. “I know what you did! I will find evidence and I'll bring you down!” She threatened. “I will bring you to justice, and they will _execute_ you!”

“That's very unlikely!” He declared.

“YOU ARE _SCUM!_ ” She screamed, her voice breaking. “I WILL _PERSONALLY_ SEE TO IT THAT THEY CUT OFF YOUR HEAD WITH THE GUILLOTINE! AND WHEN THEY PARADE YOUR SKULL ABOUT TO PROVE YOU’RE DEAD, WHEN THEY THROW YOUR CORPSE OVER THE WALL TO FEED THE AKUMA…” Alya shook the gate, every fiber of her being focused on hating the man she'd once respected above all others. Her hazel eyes burned with passion in a way they hadn't done in months. “…I WILL _LAUGH!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eight chapters in eight days! whoo! we did it. i didn't think we could! unfortunately, that also means that we are all caught up, and so there will be no new chapter tomorrow! that really sucks. i dont know what i'll do with myself.  
> the good news is that i will post updates on chapter 9: acting on instinct on my tumblr! which is great news if you already follow me and just so-so news if you dont.  
> also, dont be alarmed if neverending storm updates first! chapter 13 will be the last chapter in the first book, so it'll just be a 'dont start what you cant finish' thing that im really big on right now  
> 14/3/18: changed adele to emilie throughout fic since her name was revealed


	9. Acting on Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Watching Movie White-Knuckles It Through Unexpected Sex Scene

Adrien was woken up when Plagg bumped his head against his forehead. His eyes were closed still, but Plagg could probably smell the difference between him and Marinette. He picked him up and noted Marinette was not in bed. Adrien watched Plagg cuddle up to him, and he gently rubbed his fuzzy ears. Plagg meowed happily, sitting up to dig his claws into Adrien’s sweater.

He removed them carefully, not wanting to rip the stitches out. Then he put Plagg on the counter and poured water into a dish. He seemed completely disinterested in the water, meowing angrily for milk. Adrien rolled his eyes as he pulled milk out of the icebox. The glass bottle was cold and heavier than he expected. He nearly dropped it.

Adrien poured the milk into a pot. He looked at the dials on the stove, not understanding how to turn it on. It seemed pretty self-explanatory, so he turned the dial and made sure the heat was low. He watched the milk as it grew hot.

Plagg meowed loudly. Adrien quieted him. He poured the water into the sink, dried the saucer and then poured the warm milk into it. Plagg climbed onto the edge and started drinking greedily. He seemed unhappy, so Adrien tested the milk. It was very, very hot. He picked up Plagg so he wouldn't burn himself and then blew on the milk to cool it down.

When it had cooled, he put Plagg back down and watched him drink the milk. He smiled while he watched, gently rubbing Plagg’s head. It was hard to believe that just yesterday, he had been thrown into a river with his siblings and left to die.

“And how's our little buddy doing today?” Marinette asked. Adrien jumped and spun around, not having heard her approach. She was smiling, and her bluebell eyes were sparkling. She didn't say anything else, but her expression was… expecting.

He looked at Plagg. Adrien smiled. “Good.” He said confidently. “He's really hungry. That's good, right?”

Marinette didn't seem to care what he had said. Rather, she was ecstatic that he'd spoken. “I knew it! I knew I didn't imagine it! You can talk!” She said. She grabbed Adrien and jumped up and down. He sort of chuckled, and he tried to calm her down. “I don't really know if I should be making a big deal out of it, but I can't help it!” She folded her arms across her chest and grinned. “I'll admit, I'm feeling pretty special!”

Adrien smiled. He looked at his feet. “I… want you… to be proud of me.” He said.

“I am proud of you! This is a huge step forward!” Marinette said. She grabbed his arm and started to pull. “Speaking of, I have news! I have to get the ladybots; you go wait in the garage!”

She ran upstairs. Plagg had finished drinking the milk, so Adrien picked him up and carried him to the garage. Plagg pawed at his thumb and started chewing on it. He smiled at let him do so. It didn't hurt at all. Kittens’ teeth didn't start coming in until they were three weeks old.

And there, Adrien realized with an exasperated expression, was his pointless cat knowledge again. He sat down on the operating table and teased Plagg with his fingers. All the while, he stared at a large pile of something that was covered in a sheet.

Marinette burst into the garage, the ladybots crawling all over her torso. She dropped the ones who had stayed in her arms on the desk before plucking off those who remained. She had changed out of her normal clothes and back into her coveralls, which had a large bloodstain on the stomach and sleeves. If she knew, she didn't care.

“You'll never guess what finally showed up today!” Marinette declared. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it off. Underneath were hundreds of steel beams. “The steel came in! I can finally make your prosthetic!” She said.

“That's great!” Adrien smiled.

She agreed and ran back to her desk. She pulled up a blueprint of an arm, though Adrien didn't understand the symbols or measurements, as well as some doodles. “This is what it'll look like by tonight! The hardest part is the blood seal, but even that won't take too long…” Marinette handed him the doodles with red cheeks. “Th-these are things y-you c-could do with it!” She pointed at one of the drawings where he had blood on his prosthetic and a smile on his face. “Th-this one was… w-was _emotional release_ on my part.”

“It's good.” He said.

“I f-fi-figured you could w-write ‘revenge’ in b-blood with it.” She said quietly. “I-I d-d-don't know y-your plans.”

He shrugged. “I don't have any.”

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. “But you like the design?”

He nodded. “I like everything you do.” He said. He didn't know how he meant it, but it came across somewhere between validation and flirtation.

Her already red face turned even redder. She smiled nervously and looked away. She handed a pair of earmuffs to him and then grabbed a beam. She got out her power tools and started working, the ladybots assisting. It was fascinating to watch her work.

But it was too loud for Adrien, even with his earmuffs. He picked up Plagg and then walked over to Marinette. He caught her attention. “I don't like the sound.”

“Okay. Maman and papa are in the café, if you want to go down there.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh! I have books in my room, if you're looking for something to do!”

He smiled. Adrien walked upstairs and claimed a book from her room. He carried it down to the café, where Sabine greeted him warmly. “Bonjour, Adrien! You look happy!” She said cheerfully.

He felt his voice falter in his throat. He squeaked instead of speaking. Apparently, he realized with a frown, he could not speak to anyone who wasn't Marinette. She'd be upset to hear this.

“Where is Marinette? I saw a delivery truck pass by an hour ago.” He pointed to the garage. “Oh! She must be busy, then.” Sabine promised not to bother her, offhandedly saying the noise bothered her, and then they got back to work. Adrien sat behind the counter and read his book, only moving when she asked him to sweep up a mess.

\---

Emilie stood at the far end of the Winter Market. She wrung Duusu’s leash between her hands as she looked at the people. They spoke idly among themselves, and few, if any, paid her any mind. Those who did seemed off put by her nervous expression. She'd seen Adrien here. This was where he was. The way the man had reacted, Emilie knew that Adrien probably wasn't supposed to be here… but she could hope.

Yes, she thought with a frown, she was technically going behind Gabriel’s back by searching for Adrien. Still, this was the only clue she had… her _plan_ was to dig up some superficial clues, and then direct Gabriel in the right direction once he arrived. He liked thinking he was smart, and if he had to spend time chasing dead ends, he'd grow frustrated and would be hard to deal with. So with a deep breath, Emilie marched into the marketplace and got to work.

However, no one knew anything about a missing boy. Many claimed that children didn't go missing in Juliette, though a few claimed they were never _reported_ missing. The second scenario seemed more likely. She started talking to merchants, and many claimed that they hadn't seen him. However, once she showed one of them her Moth Seal, he changed his tune.

“Yeah, I remember your boy. He was here a couple of weeks ago. He bought a teddy bear from me at a discount.” He said. “It was fifteen francs or something, but he had less than ten. Seven or eight, maybe.” He leaned forward. “He tried to trade me his Seal for it! But don't worry, he should still have it with him.”

Emilie flushed. “Oh! I'm sorry. I can pay the rest of his debt, monsieur…” She reached under her belt for her coin purse.

The merchant waved her off. “Don't worry about that! Asked the kid to put in a good word, and here you are.” Still, Emilie ordered a shipment of toys and asked they be donated to charity. Then, she asked if he knew where to find him. “No clue! Only remember that he didn't say anything and looked to be missing an arm. Sorry.” He thought for a moment. “Though, I heard a young girl calling for someone not long after her left… I don't know if that helps.”

“Thank you so much.” Emilie said. She walked away.

So Adrien had bought a bear, and he might have been with a girl? If he was, then he didn't spend all of his time with the man she'd seen. From this, she assumed that the man wasn't the one who had kidnapped Adrien--besides the fact that he seemed to have at least _some_ freedom, the man didn't have the body type. She wasn't looking for his kidnapper, then… it might be easier if she knew who the girl was. She blinked. If Adrien only had one arm, and he was with the girl, she might have been seen carrying the bear… Emilie ran back and asked for a description of the toy he bought.

She asked around. Soon enough, she got a description of the girl. The merchants all knew her, but none of them seemed to know her name. She was average height and weight, with dark hair and blue eyes. One of them pegged her to be in her early to late teens.

But that's where the trail ran cold. They said that she used to visit a lot, with sometimes as many as five visits a week last year, but her visits had slowed down to only once or twice a week this year. And with spring fast approaching, some of the merchants were getting ready to pick up and move to other cities where the francs flowed better. The Spring Market was on a different street, and they would have no knowledge of Adrien.

She thought she'd caught a lucky break when she spotted two teenage boys walking down the street. She ran over to them. One was short with shaggy hair. The other was tall with his dark hair slicked back and dyed gold. “Excuse me, boys. Can I speak to you for a moment?” Emilie asked.

The short one looked her over and frowned. He shifted his weight onto his other leg, apparently carrying something heavy in a dark bag. “Mademoiselle says not to talk to strangers.” He said flatly.

Emilie flinched but kept smiling. “A wise and foresighted policy.” She showed them her Moth Seal. “Will this change your mind?”

The tall boy looked at it blankly. “What, are you trying to bribe us with it?”

Emilie frowned, having forgotten that the Moth Seal only compelled those who knew its meaning. It compelled virtually everyone in Montagne-de-Lys and Bruyère, and many in Rossignol. But Cendrillon and Juliette were very far away from these places. Not many born and raised within those walls knew. “N-no, I just want to ask you something.”

The short boy grabbed the tall one by the wrist. “We don't know anything. Leave us alone.” He walked away, mumbling something about adults.

Emilie watched them leave. She sighed and tucked the seal back into her vest. After a while, she decided to check other markets.

\---

After a few hours and some basic training, Sabine and Tom had left Adrien alone in the café. They needed to rest, and had promised not to bother Marinette, so he was their only option.

He smiled when he saw Nino enter. Nino was Marinette's friend, so Adrien trusted him. Nino was with another boy, taller and more muscular than both of them with dark hair dyed gold. His dark brown eyes were narrow, and he was smiling. He wore a long red leather vest buttoned up to his neck with many belts and buckles. He also had leather belts on his arms, white pantaloons and leather engineer boots.

“Hey, Adrien. What’s going on?” Nino asked, approaching the counter. “This is Lê Chiến Kim. You maybe heard Marinette mention him.” He nodded. He did remember her mentioning a Kim, though it was brief.

“Oh, so _this_ is Adrien. Marinette's most recent pet project.” Kim said. Adrien shuddered at the mention of ‘pet’. He ran his hand through his hair, avoiding their eyes. Kim noticed this. “It's, um… nice to meet you?”

Nino shrugged. “Don't worry about it.” He said to Kim before looking back at Adrien. “Where is Marinette?”

Adrien squeaked. His face turned red, and he pointed towards the garage. Kim looked at Nino. “What's up with him?”

“Marinette said he was mute. Something to do with shellshock, I think.” He waved him off. “Apparently, Juleka found him in the graveyard. She got Ivan to carry him here in a backpack.” Nino chuckled and motioned with his hands. “Like, kid in a box!” That was more accurate than he knew.

“No shit! Really?” Kim said with a big grin. He looked at Adrien. “She must have nearly pissed her bloomers when you popped out of the bag!”

“ _Who_ pissed their bloomers, Kim?” Marinette asked. They turned to look at her. She was standing on the stairs, Adrien’s prosthetic in her hands and a frown on her face.

Kim flushed. “I… I was, um…” He shook his head. “We were just talking to your petit ami here!”

“O-oh. A-Adrien isn't my p-p-petit a-ami.” Marinette stuttered. Adrien frowned, not understanding the different between ‘petit ami,’ boyfriend, and ‘ami,’ friend. She finished walking down the stairs. “Adrien, I finished your prosthetic.”

He murmured something incoherent. He was a little embarrassed that his voice didn't work, as well as sad that Marinette had claimed they weren't friends.

“I had the ladybots to help me! Besides, I had been working on the internal stuff ever since the first of January.” She asked him to remove his sweater, and then she rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder. “Anyway, what are you boys doing here?”

“It's Friday. Mover day.” Kim shrugged. “Nino said we were going to use your garage as a nickelodeon.”

Marinette froze. “That's on Friday? I thought it was Saturday…”

“Nope! Friday.” Nino said. “It used to be Saturday, but since Ivan has to work late on Saturdays, we moved it to Friday.” He frowned. “You'd know that if you returned any of my telephone calls.”

She rubbed her head. “I'm sorry, Nino. I've been a little… preoccupied.”

“It's not me, is it?” Adrien whispered. It was so quiet that he worried she hadn't heard him.

“What? No, of course not.” Marinette whispered back. She looked over her shoulder. “Listen, Adrien and I should stay here until maman and papa finish resting, but you two can go set up in the garage.”

Kim took the bag and walked up the stairs. There was no way to access the garage through the café, so he had to take the long way around. “You've been really quiet lately. I mean, I know you've been busy with Adrien. That's not it.” He leaned against the wall. “You've been isolating before then, too.”

Marinette stood to face him. “It's no big deal. I've just been tired.”

“It's not… it's not Adam, is it?” Nino asked.

She shook her head. “N-no! Of course it isn't Adam!” She seemed nervous. Adam was a name Adrien hadn't heard before. “Leave it alone. I'm fine.” Nino sighed and left the room. Marinette turned and started to line up Adrien’s prosthetic. “Okay, you're going to feel some pain when I clamp down the blood seal. It's fine, totally normal, don't worry about it.”

He was quiet for a moment. She was focusing hard, her eyes narrowed as she gently moved his stump to attach the prosthetic. But the question burned in his mind. “Who is Adam?”

Marinette’s face twisted in a way it never had towards him. She looked up at him with fury in her eyes. “He's nobody! _Drop it!_ ” She shouted at him half a second before clamping down the blood seal.

A thick needle was pushed into his stump, through his skin and into the muscle. The prosthetic beeped, but it was drowned out as Adrien screeched. He fell back and scurried away from her.

Marinette was instantly apologetic. “Oh, my god! Adrien, how could I do that?” She ran over to him. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!” She stroked his head and checked the seal. “At least it looks good… it entered the right place.”

She helped him stand up. She told him to move his arm around to release the painkillers. It was hard, but his movements broke internal seals. There were several long hisses, and the pain was dulled.

“Okay, so it should be fully functional now. Show me the basic functions we worked on.” Marinette said.

Adrien looked at his arm. It was heavy since it was made of steel, but Marinette had done well. She had added designs to the seams so it wouldn't look boring, including her name written in cursive and many cat paws. He stuck out his arm and bent it at the elbow. He rolled his wrist around, and he wiggled his fingers. Marinette put their palms together, and almost unconsciously, he wove their fingers together.

“It seems to be functioning well.” She took his hand. “There is limited storage in your palm here. You could probably put francs or something inside. Snacks, maybe.” She showed him how to open it and reminded him to make sure it snapped shut. He noticed something was written inside the lid.

Sabine entered the room. She and Marinette spoke briefly, and she praised her work on the prosthetic. Marinette tried to get Adrien to speak, but after a few quiet squeaks, she arrived to the same conclusion he had--he couldn't speak to anyone but her. With Sabine in the café, Marinette and Adrien were free to join Nino and Kim in the garage. Adrien picked up Plagg to follow her. While they walked up the stairs, Adrien opened the storage slot in his prosthetic to read what Marinette had written. ‘ _You're doing so great! I love you! ~Marinette._ ’ Adrien smiled and ran his fingers over the grooves.

Kim and Nino were doing their best to get set up for mover night. They had gotten the stand ready. But they seemed to be having a hard time getting the projector and vitaphone set up. Marinette told Adrien to keep away from it, swearing that they would only mess it up.

“Ugh. You two couldn't be doing any worse than us.” Kim muttered. “Hey, Marimoo.” He said, looking up at Marinette. Adrien blinked. It was a strange, but cute, nickname, and she seemed to respond to it. He'd have to think of one for himself. “Have you got any popcorn?”

She furrowed her brows. “Um, no?”

Kim smirked. “Instead of just standing there, why don't you go get some?” He blinked and looked at Nino. “Wait, you said she was afraid of going to the market. I'll go, then.”

Her cheeks turned red. “I'm not _afraid_ of _anything!_ ” She shouted, her voice squeaking. “And I _like_ going to the market!” She stormed down the stairs and grabbed her coat. “If I want to go to the goddamn market then I _will!_ I am almost _fifteen years old!_ ”

Nino flinched. “That's not why I said you're frightened.” He stood. “Marinette, listen--”

“No, _you_ listen! I'm not afraid of Adam, and I never have been!” She shouted as she pulled her coat over her shoulders. She shoved her hand in her pocket to check to see if she had her yoyo. “If that _punk ass little bitch_ has something to say to me, he can say it to the business end of my yoyo!” She put her hands on her hips. “I'll get your stupid popcorn, and then nobody can ask me why I prefer not to trudge through six inches of snow _ever again!_ Come on, Adrien!”

Marinette stormed out the shutter door, which was open. Adrien handed Plagg to Nino and ran down the stairs after her. He pulled his sweater over his head. It felt weird for it not to be tied at the stump.

Marinette walked in the direction of the Winter Market, but froze at the trolley stop. She leaned against it, as though she was trying to catch her breath. She looked at Adrien. “I'm not scared of Adam!” She declared adamantly.

“I believe you.” He said.

“He's not the reason I haven't been going to the market as much!” She added.

“Okay.”

Marinette frowned. She sighed and looked forward. “Oh, Adrien. I don't know what we’re going to do about these stalkers.” She muttered.

He was quiet for a moment. “Kill them.” He suggested.

She laughed as the trolley arrived. “Oh, man. We should.” She slapped his chest, as she was growing increasingly prone to. It didn't hurt any. “We could pull a Sweeney Todd. Murder people and put them in the meat pies.” She climbed onto the trolley. “Grind their bones into dust.”

Adrien followed her. Marinette grabbed a pole, and he held the same one. When the trolley moved, he lost his balance and hit the pole. He muttered under his breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he noticed Marinette's distant expression. “I won't tell anyone if you tell me about Adam.” He promised.

She glanced at him. “There's really nothing to say. We met in September and he hasn't left me alone since. What an ass… not a gentleman at all.” She looked at him with furrowed brows and held up a finger. “The rules of courtship are simple, Adrien! If a woman is not interested in the man who is courting her, a _gentleman_ steps aside to allow others the chance!”

“Okay.” He said with a smile. Marinette liked gentlemen. That was noted.

She sighed. “I feel guilty, though. I took you to the market because I thought you would like it, yes, but also because I knew that I liked it and I missed going.” She frowned. “You know, men will just _follow_ women. They'll see one and they'll just _follow_ her. But it's less likely to happen if she's with another man, so…” Marinette looked down. “Even though you were mute and weak and missing an arm… I was safer with you than I would have been on my own.”

“I'm glad that I could help.” He said.

She looked at him. “No! You should be mad at me!” She argued. “I was selfish! I wanted to go to the market, and I pushed you even though you weren't ready!” She averted her eyes. “I pushed you just to make myself feel better. You should hate me.”

“It may not have been the best of days, but I'm still glad that I went.” He smiled. “I like spending time with you.”

Marinette smiled. They spoke idly for a while, and she apologized again for hurting him with the blood seal. She told him about Nino specifically.

His father was patching the wall when he was killed by an akuma. His mother got very sick a few years later, and when she showed no signs of improving, she placed him in the Little Wanderers’ Home. Most people called it an orphanage, but children in Juliette didn't have many rights until they turned sixteen. If a child doesn't have a guardian when their parents die, they tend to go missing. Mademoiselle Bustier provided a unique service--she would care for children until their parents returned. So the home didn't provide adoptions, and only blood relatives of the child can put them in or take them out of her custody before they turned sixteen.

Nino was almost an adult now. He understood that his mother wasn't abandoning him. She was dying and didn't want Nino to disappear. But as a child, he hated her for giving him up, which had created ‘a deep-rooted mistrust of adults that persisted into his adolescence,’ or so it had been explained to her. They'd been friends for years, since Tom and Sabine often hired children out of the home to help them save money for adulthood.

When they got to the food market, Marinette purchased a large bag of popcorn kernels. The merchant questioned if she could carry it on her own, and then made a joke about whether or not she'd brought her petit ami to carry it for her. She snarled at him and then lifted it easily. She mumbled the whole way back to the trolley stop. Adrien ran his fingers over the bag.

They heard the trolley approach. Marinette didn't seem to care, but Adrien turned to watch it. It stopped for them, and Marinette motioned for him to get on first. He looked down the street. Adrien spotted the woman he'd bumped into at the Winter Market. She noticed him, too, so he waved before getting on the trolley. She tried to chase after them, but the trolley left without her.

The ride back seemed shorter. Marinette seemed happier now that they were on their way home. The trolley stopped to let them off, and they made their way back to the garage. Kim took the bag of kernels and poured a large amount into a popper that Adrien figured they must have brought with them.

“Hey, what mover did you guys bring?” Marinette asked as Adrien took Plagg from Nino. “I never even asked.”

Nino smiled and showed her the reel. “We brought ‘ _Le Paon et le Pyromane_ ’.” He said excitedly.

Her eyes lit up. She grabbed the reel. “No way! I didn't know you could get this on reel!” She looked at Adrien. “Have you seen ‘ _Le Paon et le Pyromane_ ’?” He shook his head. “Oh, it's so good! It's my favorite mover!”

“Technically, since we have access to a vitaphone, it's referred to as a ‘talkie’.” A new voice said. They looked down from the upper level. A short boy with curly brown hair stood, looking up at them. He wore a white shirt with short sleeves and without buttons, short green pants and shiny black shoes. His suspenders were bright blue, and his glasses were clean. Adrien realized both of his arms were made of polished steel, but his right arm was amputated at the elbow, and his left must have been cut off at the shoulder or even further. “While still technically movers, the invention of the vitaphone has led to increased interest in movers with sound.”

“Enlightening as always.” Marinette teased. “Adrien, this is Max Kanté. He's Kim’s petit ami.” There was that phrase again, the thing that Marinette said they weren't. She leaned on the railing. “Max, this is Adrien!”

He pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I had heard rumors that you were caring for a stranger, but had believed them untruthful.” He climbed up the stairs. “Greetings and salutations!” He smiled as he asked, “Is it true that Juleka discovered you in an unmarked grave?”

Adrien looked at Marinette. She chuckled. “No, it isn't. She found him in the graveyard, not actually in the grave.” She explained.

“How dull! Still, I imagine his addition to your life has provided an interesting change of pace.” Max said. He walked past them and over to Kim. “I hope you weren't too bored without my presence!” Kim leaned over and kissed Max. In this moment, Adrien realized why Marinette had insisted he wasn't her petit ami--this wasn't like the chaste kisses they had shared over these past few weeks, nor was it like the hot, sloppy kisses Jackady had forced upon him. It was quiet and romantic and much closer to how Tom and Sabine kissed.

Kim and Max were in love. Marinette had protested Adrien being her petit ami, not because they weren't friends, but because they were not romantically involved. He was surprised that he was still a little sad, but mostly he just felt relief--he was thrilled that she wasn't lying when she called him her friend.

Nino frowned. “We’ve been too busy trying to get this vitaphone to work to notice who is and isn't here.” He threw up his hands. “Max, can you look at this?”

“Certainly!” He said with a grin. Max looked at the vitaphone while Kim looked on.

Nino looked at Marinette. He took her arm. “Can I talk to you?” He asked. She nodded. They started walking down the stairs. Adrien tried to follow. “Without your entourage, please.”

Marinette smiled. “Just wait up here with Max and Kim, Adrien.” She said. She took a step back up the stairs. She whispered to him. “Also, I know that you can't talk to anyone but me, but… don't mention to anyone that they're dating.” She glanced at them. “There are two asylums in Juliette. Siegbert doesn't admit homosexuals anymore, but the other one, Genesis, does. They could get locked up.”

He nodded. She smiled at him again and then followed Nino. Adrien walked over to Max and watched as he set up the vitaphone. He could see Nino and Marinette through the space between the railing. He seemed worried but apologetic, and she seemed sympathetic. They spoke for a while, never looking up. Whatever they were talking about, he wasn't the topic.

“What's up?” A person behind them asked. Kim, Max and Adrien all jumped. Behind them stood a short, fat girl with curly blonde hair held back with dark magenta bandana. She wore a white shirt with toggle buttons, denim work pants cut short and dark brown stockings. She wore a leather strip around her waist and hips, decorated cutely with fake sunflowers. Her long coat was army green and had patches sewn in with exposed stitches.

“Maker’s mercy!” Kim said loudly. “If we’d done that to you, you would have cried!”

The girl frown, her brown eyes sad. She fiddled with the goggles on her head. “I said ‘salut’ when I came in. I thought you'd heard me.” She said.

“Unfortunately, we were too transfixed on the vitaphone to notice you.” Max said. He looked at Adrien. “Allow me to present Mylène Haprèle, another of our acquaintances. Her father was the lead actor in tonight’s performance, and assisted Nino in acquiring the reel.”

Adrien smiled at her. Her eyes lit up. “Oh! You're the boy that Ivan hid in his backpack!” She grinned. “Oh, I've been hoping to talk to you! Ivan said you escaped from an asylum!” He nodded. “Oh, how awful! You poor thing. You must have been terrified!”

“The majority of patients who are released from asylums have symptoms of trauma and are conditioned in such a way that makes it difficult to reintegrate into society.” Max stated. “Most are released from asylums only to turn to illegal activities and be sent to prisons, where conditions are similar.”

“I visited Siegbert while I was still friends with Chloé.” Mylène said, stimming with the turquoise necklace she wore. “It was horrible! The nurses and doctors treat the patients like animals, and everywhere you go you can hear them screaming!” She looked at Kim. “Juleka was raped while she was in Genesis, wasn't she?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Kim rubbed the back of his neck. “I heard a rumor that her father caught her kissing Lila Rossi, the daughter of that diplomat from Sione in Italia, and he got so pissed off that he forced her into Genesis.” He put his hands on his hips. “And they _definitely_ rape the lesbians there. That's why Alya Césaire conducted her interviews in Siegbert, not Genesis.”

“Are we certain she was admitted for homosexuality and not hysteria?” Max asked.

“What does it matter? A horrid experience either way.” Mylène said. “Imagine, being _tortured_ into _hating_ the things you _like!_ ” He could imagine.

“And hysteria’s fake!” Nino shouted up from the bottom floor. They looked at him. “Hey, Mylène!”

“Hi, Nino!” She called back. They turned their attention back to Adrien. “Why were you admitted?”

“Oh, Milly, Adrien can't talk.” Kim said. “That's what Nino said.”

Before she could ask why, Marinette was shouting. “No! No, you can't come in here!” Panicking, Adrien abandoned his new friends to run to her. She was standing in the middle of the garage, her hands and legs spread out. She was blocking two other girls, one with blonde hair and the other with red, from entering as best she could. Adrien recognized them--the one with red hair was Sabrina, and the blonde one was the girl who'd thrown the first franc. “I don't know how you found out about this, but you can't come in!”

The blonde waved her off with a white gloved hand. “As though you could stop me, Marinette. The whole reason your family can afford this property is because of the loan my father gave your _pitiful parents._ ” She said. She touched her collarbone, the action almost dainty despite her vicious expression. “The way I see it, my father owns this property and everyone in it. And if that's the case, I'll go where I please.”

“You don't own me, Chloé! People can't _own_ other people!” Marinette argued. “And I don't see you collecting loan payments!”

“Mylène said that mover night was open to everyone!” Sabrina argued.

There was quiet. “It's true. I did say that.” Mylène murmured.

“Goddammit, Mylène!” Nino snapped.

The girl, Chloé, laughed. “It's true! We only want to see the mover!” She walked past Marinette, who had reluctantly dropped her hands. “Besides, it isn't like I really want to spend time with you and your freak show friends.” She pointed at Adrien. She and Sabrina laughed cruelly.

Marinette glared at her. “Adrien is not a freak show, Chloé!” She shouted as Chloé moved to climb the stairs.

She froze before taking a step. Chloé blinked and looked at her. “Adrien…?” She whispered, recoiling her hand as she tried to think.

Sabrina frowned. “Chloé? Is something wrong?” She asked.

Chloé didn't move for a moment. Then, she furrowed her thin eyebrows and turned to face Sabrina. “Of course not! Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?!” She stormed up the stairs and towards the house, Sabrina close on her heels.

Marinette frowned. “That piece of work is Chloé Bourgeois. Her father owns the High Society Hotel. Her crony is Sabrina Raincomprix, the daughter of the captain of the Patrouilleurs.” She pointed. To Sabrina just before she disappeared from sight. “I think she's the one who told Captain Roger to take my steel… but I'm not sure.”

“Sorry, Marinette! I saw Sabrina and thought I could get her to come without Chloé!” Mylène apologized.

“I mean, Sabrina’s not so bad when Chloé isn't around…” Nino admitted. “…but she's not so great either.”

“Why would you want her here?” Marinette asked.

“I invited Nathaniel, too! I thought maybe I could get them to date.” She shrugged.

Nino sighed. “Nathaniel! Great! Because he's totally my favorite.” He shook his head. “With that stick up his ass.” He muttered under his breath. Nino held his head in his hand.

“Relax! I spoke to Nate today. He can't make it.” Kim said.

Soon after, Alix and Ivan arrived together, joking loudly about things Adrien thought were probably not polite. Alix ran to speak to Kim and Max, while Ivan lagged behind. He shot a glare at Kim. Without addressing his hair, his clothes, or his prosthetic, Ivan presented a small box to Adrien. “Here.” He said flatly.

Inside was a dagger. It was too long to be a knife. It was polished until it gleamed, and the pommel was shaped like a skull. Adrien took it and looked at his distorted reflection.

“In case you need it.” Ivan said bluntly. He walked away without saying anything else. He stood against the wall, speaking to no one and trying to look tough. Marinette asked if she could hold onto the dagger until the next time they went out. Adrien obliged, fearing he would use the blade to open up his throat.

The last two to arrive were Juleka and Rose, and once they walked in, Kim closed the shutter door. Their friendship had bloomed quickly, despite the fact that superficially they didn't seem to have much in common. Nino introduced Rose to everyone. She explained that she was in Juliette until the army, of which her father was the general, cleared the ruins of Cendrillon of akuma. Where they would go after was a mystery, if he survived at all.

Nino asked Marinette to ‘hit the lights,’ but she just turned them off. She and Adrien sat on the upper level, their legs dangling over the side. Juleka and Rose sat next to them. Everyone else sat on the lower level. Nino coughed to get their attention. “Mesdames et messieurs! Thank you all for coming tonight!” He addressed them. “For your viewing pleasure, I present ‘ _Le Paon et le Pyromane_ ’ with sound!”

They applauded him, and he bowed. Nino ran up the stairs and started up the projector. ‘ _Le Paon et le Pyromane_ ’ was a story about a young woman who was a famous singer shortly before the akuma appeared. She lived in luxury until a fire that claimed an entire arrondissement destroyed her home and more than half of her body. Adrien studied the what little of the actress's face wasn't obscured with stage makeup, and he realized how he knew her--this was the woman he'd bumped into at the market. For as large as the world was, it seemed awfully small.

Marinette stood and grabbed a bowl from the house. She scooped popcorn into it, and then offered some to Adrien. He was still focused on the screen. The woman was Amélie ‘le Paon’ Proulx, and she had met by chance a man named Gérard Charbonneau, who was played by Mylène’s father Fred. Adrien reached into the bowl and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn. When he held them up to his nose, he experienced a vivid flashback.

_…Adrien, do try to keep up, dear. You don't want to get left behind in the nickelodeon. I'm sorry, maman, but my legs are very short. I'm so little. That's alright. Just hold onto my hand and you won't get lost. Why didn't pa… père come with us? Your father gets anxious outside the house. Is that why he doesn't go into the garden anymore? Yes, but that doesn't mean you can go digging for treasure in his paulownia blossoms…_

He shook his head. Adrien fed Plagg the popcorn rather than eat it himself. He'd missed about half of the movie. Now, Gérard was confessing his love to Amélie in the middle of a burned church. “Ma chérie, je brûle dedans, mon amour pour toi. Il n'y a rien de puissant pour me sauver sauf votre mot. Vous êtes mon amour, ma reine, ma déesse. Vos mots sont mes écritures.” He said. He got on his knees and placed her hand on his head, the last remaining stained glass window in the background. “Commande-moi, et je serai bien.”

What a beautiful shot, the two lovers surrounded by the destruction of fire, illuminated by stained glass. It looked quite literally divine, her gown and her hair flowing behind her in the wind. It lingered here before continuing on. The movie ended with Gérard’s death by drowning, and Amélie taking up his title to convince the police that they'd killed the wrong man. She walked away, as scorned as she was burned.

The mover ended and they applauded again. Marinette turned on the lights, and they started to pack up. Adrien took a few pieces of popcorn and throws to get it to land in the hood of Chloé’s coat. Instead, it got caught in her hair. She didn't notice, but he hid anyway.

It took about an hour and a half to get everything picked up. Chloé and Sabrina had dumped their popcorn on the floor, so Marinette had to clean it. When everything was clean, it started raining. The sound seemed to make Adrien sleepy, so they went upstairs and into the bedroom rather than stay up and talk to Tom and Sabine. “Did you like the mover?” She asked as she examined his prosthetic.

“Yes. It was very good.” He said. What little he'd seen, anyway.

“It is! I mean, it's terrifying how Gérard dragged her into a life of crime and agony, but you know, the way people treated her after she was burned…” Marinette shrugged. “Who could blame her?” She showed him how to disconnect the prosthetic from the blood seal. “Don't sleep with it on. The change in blood pressure will mess with the circuits.”

She put it on the bed. She held onto Plagg while he climbed up. He took him from her and held him close. Plagg nibbled on his fingers. “He might be hungry.”

“I'll fix the milk in a minute.” She said. Marinette curled up her legs and looked at him. “You… you know that I haven't isolated myself because of you, right?” She seemed nervous. “Nino and I talked, and… he's right, I have been isolating.”

Adrien frowned. “I…” Plagg dug his claws into his leg. He flinched and readjusted. “I am worried about it.”

“It happened in October. I didn't even know you then.” She leaned back and looked up through the skylight. “I hate that I'm… terrified. I used to think that if this… if any of this happened to me… I would just fight my way out.” She frowned. “But I guess I was wrong.”

Adrien looked at her. He lay his head down and snuggled into her. “I know the feeling.” He murmured as Plagg tried to crawl between them.

Marinette kissed his forehead. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining. You've had it worse.” She was quiet for a while. He looked at her, knowing she would say something else. “I want to complain anyway.” She admitted.

He giggled. The more he thought about it, the more his feelings for Marinette were clear. He admired her, both in the strength of her convictions and her seemingly endless kindness and spirit, as well as cared for her greatly. Enough, in fact, that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her, like Gérard in the mover. He now had seen enough to tell the difference between platonic and romantic love, and felt both towards her.

Still, he knew that until he got better, he had no chance with her. Of course it mattered whether or not she returned his feelings, but that wasn't the real issue--she was his caretaker, and a romantic relationship would be improper. Even he knew this. Besides, she was worried about Adam, and he had to worry about Jackady. About staying away from him as much as keeping his identity safe. It sent a shiver up his spine, which Marinette interpreted as him being cold. She covered him with a blanket.

\---

Tom and Sabine sat quietly in the living room. They could sort of hear Marinette talking upstairs. They held hands as they read old books. Tom was reading his war reports. A lot of kids had gone missing during the war. Large numbers of them were found later, though they'd turned into akuma. If the time Adrien had spent with whoever kidnapped him had stunted his growth, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think he was at least eighteen, as many of these children would be. Sabine was looking through a catalog of Old World symbols. His ring had to mean something, and even if it just meant he'd scavenged it from the Ruins of Old Paris, it would give them a starting point.

There were heavy knocks on the door downstairs, startling them. Sabine squeezed Tom’s hand before he stood. She followed him as he walked down to the door. He looked through the peephole before opening it.

A woman with blonde hair was standing there, shivering and soaking wet. It took her a moment to speak, her body quaking too badly to stand still. “My name is Emilie Pelletier-Agreste,” she said through chattering teeth, “and I'm here for my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28/8: edited a typo in Chloé's dialogue


	10. the Lost Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Not a Power Struggle, Reports Woman Who's Winning

Tom and Sabine were frozen for a moment. Sabine reacted first, grabbing the door and pulling it open. They jumped when a dog darted past their legs. “Please come in out of the rain. You'll catch your death of cold.” Emilie stepped into the house, creating a puddle wherever she stood. She looked around, her arms pulled in close to keep herself warm. Her eyes were filled with… not wonder or confusion but somewhere in between.

Tom looked at Sabine and then back at Emilie. She looked just like Adrien, and this look of bewilderment… he frequently wore it too. “You're… Adrien’s mother?” He asked.

“Yes.” She took a few steps closer to the family portrait she was looking at. “He was stolen from me ten years ago.” She looked at them, pushing blonde strands out of her face. “Marinette. She's your daughter, right? I saw her with him. I know that he's here.”

Sabine nodded. “He is, but--”

“Please, I need to see him. I have to take him home!” Emilie cried out, on the verge of tears.

“It's not that.” Tom said. He looked at Sabine and put a hand on her shoulder. “It's just that Adrien has been through a lot. Especially these last few days…”

“We can't let just _anyone_ come and take him away.” Sabine said.

Emilie nodded. “I understand. Thank you for protecting him.” She walked towards them, taking something from around her neck. “But I can prove that Adrien is my son.” She handed an locket to Sabine.

She looked at it. There was an ornate butterfly on the face of the locket. “Tom, this is the same symbol as the one on Adrien’s signet ring.” Sabine whispered. She pressed a button on the side. It swung open. Inside was a photograph of Emilie, a serious looking man and a young boy who seemed only slightly unhappy. Children usually were in photographs. “This is Adrien. It has to be.”

Tom took the locket. “He looks so innocent.” He whispered. He handed the locket back to Emilie. “I'm sorry. We just--”

“I understand. Were I in your shoes, I would do the same.” She said. She closed the locket and put it back around her neck. “But, please. I need to see him.”

They looked at one another. Tom started walking towards the stairs, careful not to step on the dog’s paws. “He's upstairs with our daughter.” He looked over his shoulder. “They're the best of friends, you know.”

Emilie smiled. “I'm glad,” was all she said as she followed him up the stairs.

“How did you find us? Adrien living with us has been a rather well-kept secret.” Sabine asked.

“When I saw Marinette, I had enough of a description of her to get an accurate identification.” She smiled at Sabine. “Luckily, Chloé gave me your address as well.”

They reached the living room. Sabine climbed up the steps and opened the trapdoor. “Adrien?” She called out as she entered the room. Both he and Marinette poked their heads up from the bed. Sabine wrung her hands and furrowed her brows. “Can you come downstairs, please?”

“What's wrong, maman?” Marinette asked as Adrien started towards the ladder.

“Nothing is wrong.” She said, still nervous and visibly uncomfortable. “His mother is here.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at one another with wide eyes. Adrien grabbed Plagg while Marinette climbed over railing to jump to the floor. She ran past Sabine to go downstairs. Sabine waited for Adrien to shakily climb down the ladder. She put a hand on his back when he froze.

“Don't worry, Adrien. We’ll…” Sabine closed her eyes and chose her next words carefully. “We’ll figure this out together.”

Adrien nodded. They walked down the stairs together. Marinette looked up at him, and her jaw dropped when she saw him. She looked back and forth between him and someone else. She pulled her sleeves over her fingers to hide their shaking.

At the bottom of the stairs was the woman he'd seen at the market, still soaking wet. Her posture seemed nervous and guarded, but her jaw dropped slightly when she saw him. He took a half step into Sabine, hoping she would protect him from some invisible threat. “Adrien, this is Emilie. Your mother.” She said calmly.

Emilie started shaking. Adrien held Plagg closer. She took a shaking step forward, though she had to catch herself on the counter. “It's you. It really is you!” She said. She reached for him, but he avoided her touch. She was too emotional to even notice. “Is that your kitten?”

Adrien looked at Marinette. She nodded, so he nodded, too.

“You… you always loved cats!” Emilie said, getting down on eye level. He couldn't tell if this was so she could look into his hollow eyes or because she could no longer physically stand up. “You had hundreds of books about them. Nonfiction, too. Your… your father didn't understand. He said that if you got lost in a pitch black forest, a dog would stay with you and a cat would leave you to your fate. And you… you'd always say that if you got lost in the woods and your cat abandoned you, you would follow it because it could…” Tears were rolling down her cheeks. “Because cats can see in the dark!”

_You’re foolish to think cats care for you, Adrien. They care only for their next meal. If you got lost in the woods, a dog would stay with you and protect you from akuma. A cat would walk away, as though it didn't know you at all. It would leave you to die. Father, if I got lost in the woods and the cat walked away, I would follow it! It knows the way out! What makes you figure that, silly boy? Cats can see in the dark, father!_

Adrien blinked. He… he _remembered_ saying that. Emilie saw the recognition in his eyes. She started sobbing. “Oh, god, Adrien! He didn't mean to yell at you!” She lunged forward and hugged him, squeezing him so tightly he could hardly breathe. She was still dripping, and she was crushing Plagg. He wiggled his arm until Marinette was able to take Plagg from him. Then, he did his best to hug a woman who he still thought of as a stranger. She held him for what seemed like an eternity. She cried into his shoulder, and she pulled him into her lap. “I'm sorry it took so long! I'm here now…” Emilie cried. “Maman will make it better, okay?”

Adrien’s eyes were open. He blinked, and then leaned his head against hers. It was a small action, but it made her hug him tighter, if it were at all possible.

“I missed you… I missed you so much, minou!” She said, stroking his hair. “Don't worry. Don't worry, I am going to make everything better! Okay?”

She hugged him for a long time. She didn't let go until he squirmed, uncomfortable and wet. Marinette suggested they both change into dry clothes, and when they had--Sabine had clothes in storage for Nadja that fit Emilie decently--they met in the living room again. Adrien tried to sit with Marinette, but Emilie took his hand and forced him to sit next to her.

“Thank you for helping him.” She said. Her hair was still wet, but she seemed calmer now that she was dry. She was trying to fix his hair.

Tom, Sabine and Marinette looked at one another. Tom cleared his throat. “Madame Pel--”

“Emilie is fine.” She corrected. “Thank you.”

“ _Emilie,_ ” Tom said, not openly comfortable with the informality, “I hope I'm not being too forward, but… we would like some answers.”

“I'm afraid you've lost me.” She said. “I did not kidnap my own son. I have few enough answers myself, and none for you.”

“We don't expect you to have all the answers. If you did, it wouldn't have taken so long for him to be found.” Sabine reasoned.

Tom agreed. “When we found Adrien, he was thin, dirty and burned and--” He saw Emilie shudder, but she didn't shy away from the knowledge. She wanted to know, as much as it pained her. “…and beaten. The medical report from the hospital said that he'd been raped, but that it. That's everything we know.”

“Which hospital? Maybe I can get more information from them.” Emilie suggested.

“We brought him to Magnolia Regional Hospital, but we know everything they do.” Tom said. “He was admitted as an unknown person.” He looked at Marinette. “After Adrien escaped the asylum they sent him to, he was brought into Marinette's care. She probably knows the most of all of us.”

Marinette shifted. Emilie looked at her. “My friend Juleka found Adrien in the graveyard. She brought him to me because his arm was burned, and it had become infected.” She motioned with her hands. “I… amputated his arm. After that, I started keeping logs of his behavior.”

Sabine spoke now, her brows furrowed. “We want to find the person responsible for this.” Her expression softened. “And… we think that…”

Tom interrupted. “Knowing what happened before he was kidnapped might be useful in finding his abductor.”

Emilie looked at Adrien. She brushed his bangs out of his face. She took a deep breath. They were owed a backstory, at least. “Ten years ago, near the end of summer, my husband, Gabriel Agreste, received a telephone call.”

\---

Adrien, age five, was lying on his stomach in his father’s study. He was drawing with charcoal he'd gotten for his birthday, which had just passed. He stuck out his tongue while he drew the cat, then when he liked it, he shaded it in to give it a grey body and a white tummy. Emilie watched him with loving eyes, and Gabriel was working on papers.

The telephone started ringing. “Do you want me to get that?” Emilie asked.

“No, I'll get it.” Gabriel said, standing up. He smiled at Adrien before answering the telephone. Adrien looked at his Moth Seal, the signet ring he wore loosely on his thumb. He did his best to copy the butterfly on its face. “This is Gabriel Agreste.” He said.

There was a long period of silence. Emlie looked up from watching Adrien to try to read Gabriel’s expression, but his back was turned. She waited until he hung up the telephone. “What's happened?” She asked. “Did the akuma take de-Lys?”

“No, no…” Gabriel said. He tried to move, catching himself on the bookcase before he fell. He turned to face Emilie.

“Père?” Adrien asked, dropping his charcoal.

“Good God, Gabriel! You're as pale as a ghost!” She said, standing up to hold him. “Whatever is the matter?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s…” He looked down and then up. “My father died.”

\---

Emilie pushed her hair out of her face. “Gabriel and his father… his name was _also_ Gabriel. It was a family name up until Adrien. We called him pépère once Adrien was born.” She shook her head, having gotten off-track. “Their relationship was… complicated. I saw pépère hit Gabriel once, and judging by his reaction it wasn't the first time.” She sighed. “He hit me once, too, but I hit him back twice as hard and he didn't try it again.”

“Good for you, but that's so horrible!” Sabine said.

Emilie blinked, her eyes far away. “Yes… well, that wasn't the only thing.” Her cheeks turned red and she looked at her hands. “The circumstances of Adrien’s birth were… unique.” She looked up at them. They all stared at her. She looked up at the ceiling. “And by ‘unique’ I mean that when I got pregnant, Gabriel and I were engaged…”

“That's not so strange…” Tom muttered.

“…to _other_ people.” She finished.

“Oh.” He added. The Dupain-Chengs started blushing and grew visibly nervous. Adrien was the only one able to look her in the eye for a moment.

“I _know_ how that sounds. But it wasn't like either of us _liked_ our respective fiancés. They were arranged marriages!” She justified. “We were young, me admittedly a little younger than him, and… we were in love.” She looked at Adrien. “And we got you, so it worked out for the best.”

Marinette recovered first. “I admit that it probably wasn't the smartest decision, but that didn't justify hurting you!” She argued.

“You're right. You're absolutely right. But it didn't help their relationship.” Emilie said. “Gabriel was supposed to have a noble bride! And I was supposed to marry a banker who would save my family from the poorhouse.” She sighed. “Instead, we scorned their families, embarrassed our own and were forced into marriage to save face.”

“And Gabriel never confronted his father about the abuse?” Tom asked.

“I tried to get him to. But he said that his family didn't… talk about things.” She waved them off. “Anyway, like I was saying, Gabriel Senior died before Gabe got any closure. It was unbelievably stressful.” She looked at Adrien. “Things boiled over at the wake.”

\---

When an Agreste died, it was customary for surviving members of the family to wear purple. Their family motto was ‘in umbra sanaret,’ so many of them wore black on a day-to-day basis. Wearing black to a funeral wouldn't convey mourning. Gabriel, Emilie and Adrien weren't any different, but Emilie's family didn't get the memo, so they were all in black. It was easy to tell the difference between the Agrestes and the Pelletiers.

Olivia, pépère’s third wife, was there. She was younger than Gabriel, which was _very_ weird, and when people weren't looking at her like she was a murderer, she was trying to get Emilie to help her with ‘her wifely duties.’ Olivia was an American, so even at this somber event she was loud and brash and more than a little rude, all the while making snide remarks that the French were rude. So Emilie was preoccupied as she tried to be polite to a woman almost everyone thought poisoned her husband.

Adrien was pushed back and forth between relatives on both sides. The Pelletiers he saw often; the Agrestes not so much. He tried to cling to the leg of Hadriana Pelletier, Emilie's mother and his namesake, but they kept spotting him and pulling on his dusty violet sport coat to pinch his cheeks.

Wakes for the Agrestes lasted for twenty-four hours. Adrien was five years old. After six hours, which was not including the time it took to get there, he was exhausted and needed a nap. Emilie was busy, so he approached Gabriel. “Père, I'm tired.” He said, pulling on Gabriel’s jacket.

“We’re all tired. That's the point of a wake.” Gabriel said.

“I'm so little. I need a nap.” He said, close to whining but not quite. He was little; he didn't understand that someone had died. No one had explained it to him yet. No one wanted to be the person who ruined a child’s innocence.

Gabriel rubbed his temple. “Go find your mother, then.”

“She's busy.” He said. “You're just standing here.”

And that accusation must have been the straw that broke the camel’s back. “I am _not_ just _standing_ here, Adrien! This is a wake! A _funeral!_ I'm _mourning my father!_ ” He screamed. He scared Adrien, making his back go stiff and his eyes grow wide. Gabriel was too furious to notice. “He's _dead,_ Adrien! Do you understand that? My father-- _your grandfather!_ \--is dead and he's never coming back! You're never going to see him again!” If Adrien had been older, he could have smelled the alcohol on Gabriel’s breath and drawn the conclusion that he was drunk, as many people are when confronted with death. The people around them stopped their conversations to stare. “I'm sorry that I can't drop _everything_ to tuck you into bed so you can take a _fucking nap_ while everyone else is in _mourning!_ If you're so _fucking tired,_ you know where the bedrooms are! Just _go! Get out of my sight!_ ”

Adrien stood there for half a moment, shocked. He'd been yelled at before, and he'd been punished for being bad, but no one had ever _screamed_ at him. Especially not for _needing_ something. Adrien’s eyes grew hot with tears, and he ran away crying.

Gabriel watched him go, filled with regret. “Nice going, asshole.” He muttered into his drink.

If he'd known this would be the last time he'd see Adrien, he might have chased after him.

\---

“I went to check up on him later, expecting him to be in the room pépère always had made up for when we visited in winter. We… think that he found a secret tunnel used by the family to escape during raids and made his way outside.” She rubbed his head. “We searched for weeks, but we… but I assumed he'd been killed by akuma. That made sense.” She pulled him close. “Akuma can smell fear. And a child lost in the woods would be terrified…”

“Gabriel disagreed?” Tom asked.

“Yes. He thought someone had stolen Adrien and was holding him for ransom or something.” Emilie said. “But it didn't make sense for that to happen! Years went by with no word!” She looked at Adrien. “And… most kidnapped children are killed after two days.”

“So you never received a ransom note?” Marinette asked.

“That makes sense. This person has covered his tracks well so far. He wouldn't risk something that could be traced back to him.” Tom noted.

“We did receive something from him.” Emilie said, but she was shaking. “A mover that depicted him being raped and three of Adrien’s baby teeth.”

Tom’s jaw dropped. “Jesus Christ! What the hell?!”

Sabine covered her mouth. “They sent that to you?” She asked incredulously.

“We examined it for any clue. It was years old, and filmed in hotel room that didn't keep records longer than a month.” She looked away. “Damn settlements. No oversight.” She took on a mocking tone, but was still muttering. “What happened there? ‘Oh, let's throw all the records in the fire so nobody knows who the fucking pedophile is!’ Assholes.”

Adrien… vaguely remembered the motel. It was ten years ago now. He had a vivid memory of the camera. Jackady kept telling him to smile for it. Except he couldn't. He was crying because it hurt so much, begging to go home. To ‘stop the game.’

_Stop it! You're hurting me! P-please, Jackady! I… I want to go home! But you can't go home! You're mine now. I don't want t-to play this game… I want my maman! You want your mother? Say it to the camera, pet. Scream it, if you want. Nobody will come. Nobody cares. You're the one who said that, right? Maman! Maman, help me! Squirm all you want. I've got you now. You belong to me. Stop it! I don't like this game! Stop touching me!_

**STOP!**

Adrien curled up, pulling his legs onto the couch. He covered his face with his knees. He was sobbing loudly. “Adrien! Baby, what's wrong?” Emilie asked. She tried to touch him. The second her fingers made contact, Adrien scrambled away from her. He hit the floor, his shoulder landing hard on the coffee table. He jumped to his feet and ran downstairs. “What was that all about?!”

Adrien tripped on the stairs, skinning his hand and knees on the floor. This didn't deter him. He kept running. He crawled under Marinette's desk, which had been pushed against the wall while the others were there. He pushed his back against the wall. It was cold and the space was small. This was familiar and almost comforting.

The door upstairs opened. “Adrien! Please don't let him have left the garage…” Marinette called out. She ran around. She sighed with relief when she found him under the desk. “Room for one more?” She asked.

Adrien hesitated. He nodded, still crying. Marinette slid under the desk, and when she offered to hold him, he jumped at the chance. He hid his face when Emilie looked under the desk. “What's wrong? Why did he run down here?” She asked.

“I don't know! And I won't until you get out!” Marinette waved her away. “He won't tell me what's wrong if he thinks you're listening! Go back upstairs, all the way!” Emilie sighed and stood. “And I'll know if you're lying!”

“She's certainly protective of him.” Emilie muttered. She sounded slighted and jealous.

“I told you. They're the best of friends.” Tom said.

Their footsteps grew fainter. Marinette poked her head out to check. “They're gone.” She said with a smile. “Can you tell me what's wrong now?”

Adrien looked at her. His cheeks were soaking wet, as he was in absolute hysterics. “I… I keep remembering things!” He cried.

“Oh, but that's good! Don't you want to remember?” She asked.

“No, you don't get it!” He rubbed his eyes. “I… I locked my memories away because they _hurt!_ They _hurt_ too much!” He closed his eyes. “I can't stand it! M-my heart f-feels like it's being _ripped out_ from underneath!”

“You forgot things… on purpose?”

“I’m his _pet!_ A _plaything!_ Of course I forgot things that made me feel like a _person!_ ” He shouted. “And I don't _want_ to remember them anymore!” He moved to bang his head on the wall. Marinette caught it and pulled him into a hug. She hummed a little tune to calm him down, but at first it just made desperate tears come faster.

She kissed his head. “You aren't his toy, Adrien. You're a free man, now.” She whispered. “I know thinking about your past is painful. You don't have to remember everything at once.” She rubbed her cheeks against his head. “And you're allowed to know that people love you.”

Adrien listened to her heartbeat. It fluttered in her chest, nervous. “Are Tom and Sabine going to send me away?” He asked.

She was quiet. “I don't know. I guess that really depends on what Emilie is going to do.” She shrugged. “She is your mother, after all.”

“I don't want to go with her.” Adrien said firmly. “I want to stay with you.” He held her tightly. “I want to stay with you…”

“Even if you do have to leave, that doesn't mean you'll never see me again!” She reassured him. “Your maman is a mover star, so she probably lives in Rossignol. It's not as close as Cendrillon was, but it's about an eight hour trip by aeroship.” She smiled. “I could visit you, you could visit me. We’ll make a day of it!”

He sighed. Adrien didn't want to visit her, he wanted to _stay_ with her. But there really was no use arguing. No decision had been made, and he would be given no choice in his future.

\---

Tom and Sabine went over the more gory details of Adrien’s rescue. They also informed her that whoever had kidnapped him was still manipulating him. Consequently, Adrien had been acting strangely. They believed, however, that this person thought Adrien was dead. He'd recovered somewhat quickly this time, despite the fact that he'd clearly been strangled. Emilie was obviously upset by the news, but she insisted that they tell her everything.

When she was finally caught up to speed, she took a moment to collect her thoughts. Her service dog, Duusu, watched her for signs of a panic attack. When she'd processed what she'd heard, she looked at Tom and Sabine. “Forgive me, but I would like to use your telephone.”

“Of course. It's right over there.” Tom said.

She stood. She offered the password and waited to be connected. “This is Gabriel Agreste.”

“Allo, Gabriel,” she said, slightly annoyed that he had answered somewhat rudely. “It's Emilie. I have--”

“I'm glad that you called, albeit late. Again.” He interrupted her. “The Birdwing caught the trade winds. I'm--”

“Gabriel, as much as I'd love to discuss weather patterns with you, my news is considerably more important.” Emilie interrupted him in turn. “I found Adrien.”

He scoffed. “I know, that's why I'm headed to that backwater city.”

“No, Gabriel, I mean that I _found_ him. I found out where he's been hiding from the person who kidnapped him.” She clarified. “We’re on the corner of Avenue Coccinelle and Rue de Genièvre.”

“You… you're with him right now?”

She sighed. “Well, not at this very instance. The girl who has been caring for him, Marinette, said that a memory triggered him.” She leaned against the wall. “He’s currently hiding in the garage.”

Gabriel was quiet. “How is he?”

“Honestly? Not… not great. Worse than I might have hoped.” She admitted. “According to Marinette, he was doing exceptionally well until his abductor found him again. They all claim that he was raped and almost killed on Thursday.”

“And they let the man just _get away?!_ ” He shouted.

She scoffed. “It took us a decade and pure dumb luck to find Adrien. What chance did they have with less than a month and no information?” She frowned. “He… won't talk to me. They said that he can't really talk and that he doesn't remember his past.”

“He’s… forgotten us?” He sounded heartbroken. That's what it felt like. Heartbreak.

“Yes. He has.” Emilie didn't know what she was expecting. A heartfelt reunion? That he would run into her arms and they'd be a family again? She didn't really know… maybe they didn't _deserve_ it. “But you can't really blame him. He was away from us longer than he knew us.” She rubbed her temple. “His earliest strong memory happened maybe when he was three? A little earlier? So he had maybe two decent years of memories of us. That's it.”

“Still, you would think that he would have held onto what memories he had.” Gabriel sighed. “Though, I guess it isn't up to us to judge how he survived ten years with that man.” He muttered. “I saw a twenty minute glimpse and nearly killed myself.”

They spoke for a little while longer. Marinette had finally coaxed Adrien out of the garage, though they didn't move out of the doorway. She was holding his hand, rubbing it gently with her thumb. “What did Gabriel say?” Tom asked when Emilie hung up.

“He said that he's ahead of schedule. He’ll be arriving by aeroship tomorrow afternoon.” She reported.

“Tomorrow afternoon?!” Marinette recoiled. “So soon?!”

“He wasn't scheduled to arrive until the day after tomorrow.” Emilie said, not really addressing the real cause of concern. Adrien held Marinette tighter. He looked at her with big, scared eyes. She tried to calm him down.

Sabine held their shoulders. “Marinette, why don't you go on to bed? It's late, and it sounds like tomorrow will be busy.” Marinette led Adrien upstairs, giving him Plagg to hold. He didn't look at Emilie as he passed her.

“Good night.” She said. They looked at her. Marinette smiled, but Adrien looked too sad to offer one. Emilie frowned when the trap door shut. “They… sleep together?” She asked hesitantly.

“What? No… at least, not the way you think.” Tom said. “They're co-sleeping. Marinette says that Adrien doesn't like being alone.”

Emilie nodded. Sabine spoke. “There's one more thing that's been bothering me since you got here.” Emilie looked at her. “You say that your husband is traveling her by aeroship. That's fine, but… I don't understand why you aren't in Juliette together.” She frowned. “And when you were speaking just now… there wasn't any love in your voice. Are the two of you separated?”

Emilie sighed. “No, we aren't separated.” She admitted. “We’re divorced. Gabriel is my ex-husband.”

“Why lie and claim you're still married?” Tom asked.

“I worried that you wouldn't let me take him if you thought his home life wouldn't be… stable.” She said. “But, believe me! Gabriel and I love our son more than anything! We’re both adults. We can put aside our differences for him. I promise.”

“Oh, we weren't worried about that.” Sabine said. It was hard to get a divorce in Europa. If a couple wanted an amicable divorce, one would have to lie about the conditions of the marriage.

“What led to the divorce, if you don't mind me asking?” Tom asked.

“The two of you are lucky. You’ve never had to endure the loss of a child.” Emilie whispered. “After Adrien was kidnapped, we fought more. Things that were just annoying before became fights. Fights became battles, battles became wars…” She sighed. “In the end, we could barely stand to be in the same room.”

“I'm sorry. It must have felt like your lives were falling apart.” Tom said.

“Don't misunderstand! Adrien wasn't the only thing holding our marriage together. We were married for eleven years.” She corrected herself. “Our grief was just too great.” She folded her arms across her chest. “And I just… left one day. Went home for a while, then started wandering.”

“Did you look for Adrien while you wandered?” Sabine asked.

“Yes and no. Gabriel would sometimes call me to check on a corpse.” She said. They cringed. “I would go to the city in question, look at the body and confirm if it was Adrien.” She frowned again. “Most of them were too old to be Adrien. Settlers, probably, who got dragged towards the cities by akuma. The skeletons were harder, but you could tell by looking at their teeth.”

“What do you mean?” Sabine asked. “I mean, gross, but what do you mean?”

“Before your adult teeth grow in, they live in your gums. When Adrien went missing, he was missing one of his lower incisors. It got knocked out of his head when Chloé accidentally let go of a baseball bat.” She cringed when she remembered the blood. Emilie still had the tooth, along with the three teeth his abductor had sent them. Gabriel thought she was weird, but she wanted to remember how small he was as she watched him grow up. Unfortunately, she never got the chance. “But if a child dies before all their adult teeth grow in, you can see them once the flesh decays. I never saw any child’s body who had lost the four teeth Adrien had.”

Sabine covered her face. “It's my fault for asking, but _oh my god!_ ”

“Why do you know all about teeth?” Tom asked.

Emilie grinned. “I admit, our family is a little eccentric.” She chuckled. “But my reasoning for that is pretty normal. Before I was discovered as an actress, I was studying to be a dentist!”

They spoke a little while longer. They offered to make up a bed for her, but she reluctantly decided to go back to her hotel. Tom gave her a ride in the truck. When he got back, they learned that the idea of sending Adrien back with his parents daunted them. They both agreed that he needed a relationship with his parents, and not just because they were sympathetic to their plight. To make Adrien more comfortable, they also agreed to ask questions to both Emilie and Gabriel once they arrived about their custody agreement, and if it didn't seem stable, would refuse to turn over custody until it was.

But even so, they worried.

\---

It only occurred to Adrien that he owned very little when it came time to pack his things. Emilie had insisted that they would get him new clothes, so they had thrown out his threadbare clothes and put his asylum clothes in a box to donate. What remained were the clothes on his back, the oversized sweater, a pair of boots, his signet ring, his prosthetic arm, the dagger Ivan had given him, and the blanket Juleka had given him in the graveyard. But other than that, nothing. Jackady had stolen everything from him, even his _teeth,_ according to Emilie. He held the sweater as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked daunted. No matter how he tried, he couldn't put on a brave face. Every smile he gave was forced. Every step he took left him off balance. He wasn't ready to meet his father. This man… this _stranger_ who was so _confident_ that he was alive could never be prepared for the reality of what Adrien would have to face going forward.

He feared what this Gabriel would think when he looked into his hollow, broken eyes.

He sighed and picked up Plagg. Adrien walked downstairs. Sabine smiled and offered him breakfast. Tom and Marinette were in the kitchen cleaning up. “Don't look so sad, Adrien! Today is a happy day!” She said with cheer that only sounded half forced. “Your maman and papa obviously missed you a lot. And look on the bright side!” She smiled. “Your maman gave me the password to call you on the telephone, and I wrote down our telephone number, so you can call and talk to us anytime you want!”

She handed it to him. He looked at the numbers and tried to commit them to memory.

“This means that you can call us directly, and you don't even need to ask the operator to find us!” Marinette said.

“Which is useful, since most places don't care about Juliette at all.” Sabine said. She poured milk into a saucer for Plagg. He lapped it up greedily, though got too excited and fell in, hitting his chin on the side of the dish.

Adrien quickly picked him up and started petting him to make sure he was okay. Sabine rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek and smiled. He smiled back.

Marinette looked out into the distance through the window. “Still… I don't understand the Agrestes.” She muttered. “Emilie wandered around Europa because she thought her son was dead, and Gabriel locked himself away because he thought he was alive?” She shook her head. “It doesn't make sense. _He_ should have gone and _she_ should have stayed.”

“Well, with luck, you'll never have to experience that yourself.” Sabine said.

“I know that if you went missing, I would never stop looking for you!” Tom said proudly. He grabbed Marinette and twirled her around in a bear hug. “I wouldn't rest until I’d saved you! _Super baker to the rescue!_ ” They all laughed as Marinette giggled and tried to squirm free.

They finished eating and cleaning up. When everything was done, they went down into the garage and got in the truck. “Adrien, sit up front between Tom and I. Your mother has her dog, and you have Plagg, so we’ll want to keep them separate.” Also, she figured he'd feel safer next to Tom. He was a big guy, and since he was in the army, decently intimidating.

Adrien slid in between them. Marinette sat in the back, though she wasn't really sitting. She sort of moved around, anxious about what was to come. “Marinette, would you please sit still?” Tom asked. She tried but couldn't. At some point on the way to the hotel, Tom had to step on the brakes, which sent Marinette crashing into the back of the seat. Adrien spun around to check on her, though she was fine except the blush on her cheeks. “See, and that's why we keep our hands on the seat.”

They soon reached the hotel. Emilie sat outside with her suitcases. She must have checked out. She threw them in the back and then climbed into the truck. Duusu jumped in and put her head on Marinette's lap, unbothered by her jiggling leg. “Thank you for the ride to the aeroport.” She said.

“Well, this makes the most sense.” Sabine said.

“What time will Gabriel arrive?” Tom asked.

“Once we get there? Probably within the hour.” Emilie said. Adrien couldn't help but wonder how advanced aeroship must have been for telephones to work on them. And also how Emilie seemed to know how to connect to the telephone every time. But no one else seemed bothered, so he just cuddled Plagg and tried to calm his nerves.

The aeroport was massive. About a dozen automobiles were parked there. There were twenty platforms, each shaded with a snow-covered roof. Adrien counted four zeppelins grounded at these platforms, with tall staircases leading up to their doors. Emilie gave the platform number, thirteen, and they walked towards it.

Emilie, Tom and Sabine sat down and started reading. Marinette and Adrien stood at the edge of the platform. She was searching the sky for aeroships, and he was watching her to make sure she didn't fall. Every so often, she'd point to an oncoming zeppelin. Her eyesight must have been better than his own, though, because he couldn't see much through the thick fog.

Eventually, Emilie grew impatient and waited with them. Her foot tapped idly, and her arms were tight against her chest. “Oh, that man. He'll be the death of me, I swear.”

About ten minutes after she started cursing his name and sat down, Marinette pointed to a blimp. “Is that it?” She asked. It was fast moving, considerably smaller than any of the other aeroships they'd seen. It was sort of round and white, though this meant it blended in with the fog. “It's kind of cute.” Marinette said with a slight smile and a shrug.

Emilie stood again and walked closer. She frown. “Ugh! The coward. Can't even be bothered to come to the ground to see his own son.” She muttered. “That's not the aeroship. That's the ship that will take us to the aeroship. It's the Pygmy.”

There was a pause as everyone else stared at her. “What?” Sabine asked quietly.

Her face flushed. “Um, remember when I said he was arriving on an aeroship?” She said with a nervous grin. They nodded. “That was a… _teeny tiny_ little lie.” She chuckled.

Emilie didn't really have time to explain before a long lightning rod pierced the fog. This made way for a massive zeppelin to float into their field of vision. It was nearly four times the size of the luxury aeroship at the other end of the port, which probably made its size comparable to the entire arrondissement the café was in. It was circled by dozens of aeroplanes, and about sixteen smaller aeroships were docked to it with glass hallways. When it's entire envelope was in view, the side of the ship was shown to be decorated with the same symbol that was on Adrien’s ring.

“It's more like a dreadnaught,” Emilie admitted.

“That's a ship?!” Sabine breathed as she approached the side of the platform.

Tom shook his head. “Look at the size of it! It's main cannon could rip a hole in any ship in the JSC Fleet!”

Marinette blinked. “Wait a second!” She spun around to face Emilie. She nearly fell off the platform, but Adrien caught her. “Is Adrien the son of the Vicomte?!”

Vicomte? That was a term he hadn't heard. The incredulity in her voice suggested that she didn't think that such a thing even existed. But Emilie's already nervous expression grew even more nervous at this accusation. “You know,” she said with a shaking voice, “he _really_ hates being called the Vicomte!”

“I can't believe it.” Tom murmured. “I never thought I would ever see the Vicomte in person.” They started climbing the stairs. “During the war, some of the other soldiers mentioned the Vicomte, but he'd never travelled to Juliette, or Arbrest, or Rapidille.” City names, he figured. Places they'd visited or lived, maybe?

“We never traveled far outside Province Papillon, even after the akuma rose.” Emilie admitted. The staircase was brought up, and the blimp started moving. Adrien and Marinette watched Juliette get smaller and smaller as they fit higher and higher.

“I don't understand,” Sabine said. “Are you royalty?”

Emilie laughed. “Oh, no, not at all! Low-ranking nobility, but not royalty!” She stopped laughing, now with a thoughtful look on her face. “There aren't many of us remaining, though… _if_ there were ever a push to recapture Versailles, I imagine the Agrestes could make a go of a push for the throne.” She smiled and shook her head. “But it doesn't make sense to do so. It would cost more lives to take Versailles and keep it than it would save.”

“You must not have spent all your time here. A warship would be too guarded for a five-year-old to go missing from.” Marinette noted.

“We spent winter in de-Lys and half of spring in Rossignol.” Emilie agreed. “Summer and autumn were spent in the air, admiring their rich colors.”

It didn't take long for the Pygmy to reach the main ship, the Birdwing. The blimp shook when it docked on the ship, and they all prepared to board. Adrien clung to Marinette, hiding behind her and hoping his nerves would calm down. A new fear entered his mind--what if Emilie was _wrong,_ and he wasn't their son?

The door hissed as it opened. Emilie entered first, followed by Tom and Sabine. Marinette smiled at Adrien before following her parents. He dragged his feet behind her.

The main hall was tall and covered with dark gray wallpaper. The tiles under their feet looked like marble, and the light fixture overhead looked like steel beams welded together with white lights strung over it like cobwebs. There was a butterfly motif on nearly painting, statue and decoration. To either side was a room. To the left was a study, and to the right was a dining room. At the back of the room was a grand staircase.

Standing at the top of the staircase was a serious looking man. His platinum blond hair was slicked back, and his glasses were cleaned until they reflected light. He wore a dress shirt, a dusty violet vest and dark pantaloons. His purple scarf had black butterflies on it. He wore a lot of silver. His Moth Seal was in the form of a brooch on his vest, but many silver chains were pulled across his chest and tucked into his pocket. It wasn't until he started walking towards them that they realized there was a silver brace on his knee, and he needed a cane to walk. At his side was an elderly Dalmatian in a pink and purple sweater. It, too, had trouble walking, and took the steps without bending its legs.

“Emilie,” the man said with a deep, intimidating voice, “who are these strangers you've brought into my hall?” He looked at them with cold blue eyes. “I thought you were coming alone.”

“These are the Dupain-Chengs, the ones who rescued and cared for Adrien after he escaped.” She said. They seemed so completely different. Where she seemed soft and gentle, he seemed hard and unreachable. She looked at them, now. “This is Vicomte Gabriel Agreste. Adrien’s father.”

Gabriel’s expression didn't change. He looked at them for a moment. “Where is my son?” He asked suddenly. Marinette looked behind her. Adrien seemed intimidated by his voice. Duusu was sniffing him and trying to get him to show himself. The Dalmatian joined her, though slowly and with cloudy purple eyes. “Nooroo, come here.” Gabriel ordered. The Dalmatian, Nooroo, returned to his side, where he was rewarded with ear scratches.

“Don't worry, Adrien. I'm right here.” Marinette reassured him. He took a deep breath and walked around her. He shook in Gabriel’s presence.

His stern expression softened immediately. His jaw dropped, and almost nervously, he took a few steps closer. Gabriel dropped to his knees to look Adrien in the eyes. “You're right, he looks just like you.” He said to Emilie, though he didn't take his eyes off of him. It was as though he feared that if he did, Adrien would disappear again.

Gabriel took a moment to look him over. He pushed hair behind Adrien's ear out of the way to feel a scar Adrien had forgotten existed. He mumbled ‘the dining room table’ before looking at his arms. He immediately noticed the prosthetic.

“What happened to your arm?” He asked.

Marinette spoke. “I amputated it.” He glared at her, as though he was upset that she'd spoken when he'd asked Adrien. But then his expression softened to confusion, though even that was intimidating. Marinette blushed. “I-i-it was infected.” She justified.

He was quiet. Then, he closed his eyes. “How old are you?” He asked.

“A-almost fifteen, monsieur.” She said.

“But not fifteen.” He said. “So fourteen.”

Emilie applauded him sarcastically. “Congratulations, Gabriel! That's how _numbers_ work!”

Gabriel glared at her. However, he dropped the topic. He looked at Adrien for a moment longer before hugging him tightly. This was a more intimate gesture than Gabriel’s serious exterior suggested. Though ten years had changed them all. He seemed pleased when Adrien returned it, though he could probably tell that it was just because he felt strange just standing there.

After a while, Gabriel stood. He stumbled as he got to his feet, and Nooroo sprung into action. He picked up Gabriel’s cane and carried it over to him. Then, he walked over to Adrien and smiled the way dogs sometimes do. Adrien smiled back and rubbed his head, which pleased him.

Gabriel started walking towards the study. “There are lots of things to do.” He said, though it obviously wasn't directed at the Dupain-Chengs. “We’ll need to hire a doctor to give him a full medical exam. What little you told me over the phone suggests we don't really know what kind of diseases Adrien might be suffering from.” He started going through papers on his long, dark desk. “And he’ll need a teacher. I already called the Institut de Chêne Noir. They're going to send a list of potential governesses.”

He muttered to himself. Emilie seemed a little put out, but said nothing. Tom spoke. “Pardon me for saying so, but…” Gabriel turned to look at him. Tom wasn't intimidated. “You don't seem particularly happy that your son is home.”

He blinked. “Ah. I imagine I appear ungrateful.” He said. He limped over to them. “If so, I apologize, as nothing could be further from the truth.” He closed his eyes and leaned back on his heels. “I just feel as though a nightmare has ended, and a long day’s work has just begun.”

Sabine took Tom’s hand. “I think I can understand, but surely this is more the occasion for celebration!”

“Oh, a reward!” Emilie said.

“No, that's not what I--” Sabine started.

Emilie put her hands on her hips. “Will the banks in Juliette accept our checks?” She asked.

“I don't know. I'll have to make some calls.” Gabriel said. He caught the attention of a nearby maid. “Will you please show Adrien where his room is?”

She curtsied and took a few steps closer. Emilie stopped her. “No, I will take care of it. Continue with your duties, thank you.”

Tom caught their attention again. “Please, we just want to make sure Adrien will be comfortable here.”

“That won't be a problem. We can provide anything he may need in the future.” Gabriel said.

“ _I_ would feel more comfortable knowing more about where he is.” He added.

Gabriel was quiet as he processed this. “Your concern is understandable. Praiseworthy, in fact.” He said. “But Emilie mentioned over the telephone that the only thing in Adrien’s favor at the moment is his abductor thinks he's dead?”

They hesitated. “We think that's the case, yes…” Sabine said.

“Then I have to insist that you know as little as possible, in case you are wrong.” He said firmly. “I am, and forever will be, grateful to you for what you've done for us, and the Province Papillon. For ending a nightmare ten years in the making.” He folded his arms behind his back. “But this is a _family_ matter, and you are nothing more than _strangers._ ”

Tom furrowed his brow. “With all due respect, monsieur,” he hissed, “so are _you._ ”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at this. Emilie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

They argued back and forth for a while. Eventually, Gabriel decided he'd had enough, and demanded that the Dupain-Chengs leave the aeroship. Adrien realized he was going to be alone with two strangers who obviously hated one another. He panicked and tried to make it to the door. Emilie grabbed his shoulders and held him tight. Tom, Sabine and Marinette tried to reason with Gabriel, who wasn't interested in changing it.

They eventually got back on the Pygmy. Adrien broke free of Emilie as the doors started to close. Gabriel caught him before he could reach it.

Marinette tried to keep a smile on her face. “Don't worry, Adrien. You'll see us again soon, I promise!” She said despite the tears welling up in her eyes. Adrien struggled against Gabriel’s grip, but he was stronger than he looked. Adrien reached out and gripped at nothing. “You're going to be alright.” She said as the doors started closing.

“ _No!_ ” Adrien screeched, closer to an animal’s cry than a word. It took Gabriel by such surprise that he let go, though it was too late for Adrien to stop the doors. They closed half a second before he reached them. Adrien pounded on them, tears begging her to come back even though she couldn't see him.

He couldn't know that Marinette was crying on the other side, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed minor details I found on rereading it. I wrote half of this at 3am so I don't feel too bad about having to fix three things. Especially considering Gabriel gets R-R-R-ROASTED
> 
> 10/4: I had to edit this AGAIN because I forgot about his stupid dagger!! He still has it!!


	11. Heal in the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Spends Awkward, Silent Quality Time Together

Adrien had given up any hope of opening the door. Like in his hole, he simply sat and stared at it, waiting for a moment that he wasn't convinced would even come. Plagg crawled over his legs, meowing loudly to get his attention. Adrien offered his fingers, but couldn't take his eyes off the door.

Someone touched his shoulder. Adrien spun around and pressed his back to the wall. It was Emilie, who seemed surprised that she'd startled him. “Your father wants to make sure you're healthy, and that you have medications if you need them.” She said, folding her hands in. “We’re going to visit the doctor.”

God, how Adrien had come to hate that word, that title. He covered his head with his hands and avoided her eyes. She gently helped him to his feet. Adrien sighed heavily and picked up Plagg. He tucked him into the pocket on his shirt, where he immediately began to chew on the stitching.

Emilie smiled and led Adrien up the stairs. She took them two at a time, Duusu running up them even faster, as though she thought it a game. Nooroo waited for them, his wizened expression patient as Duusu tried to herd him. “I'm sure the Birdwing is intimidating now, but once you've been here a while, you'll get used to it.” She promised. They turned left, where Gabriel waited. He handed Adrien a map of the aeroship.

“The Birdwing is an Imperial-class dreadnaught. It was built one hundred and thirteen years ago as the threat of akuma grew more pronounced.” Gabriel lectured as they walked through the halls. Adrien lagged behind him and Emilie, his eyes scanning the halls. “After France fell, the Agrestes were the only noble family capable of keeping their province, in large part because of this aeroship.” Adrien put his hand where Plagg was. “The Province Papillon now has two major cities, Montagne-de-Lys and Bruyère. There are roughly sixteen settlements, though the town of Hibou shows promise. It is very likely it will become a city within the next three years.”

“Settlements in the Province Papillon have to meet a population requirement to be reclassified as cities.” Emilie explained. “The reclassification means that the city will have soldiers stationed there, but in return they get paved roads, a solid wall to keep out akuma and increased funding.”

“That is the major difference between the province and the outlands.” Gabriel said. He redirected the conversation. “This aeroship employs five hundred people, the majority of which are soldiers.”

Gabriel kept talking. Adrien spaced out as he looked around. For as large as the Birdwing was, it seemed sparsely populated. It was rare that a servant passed by, always with a bow or a curtsy. He thought longfully of Marinette and her parents. Some small part of him had hoped that his parents would have let them stay, at least the night. He was frightened of what might come of this. Emilie noticed his nervousness, and she rubbed his hair. “Don't worry, minou. He won't find you all the way up here.” A touching sentiment, but not his issue.

Gabriel led them towards a very militaristic area of the ship. Cold steel replaced the wallpaper. He opened a door marked ‘infirmerie’ and went inside. The room beyond it was so white that it nearly blinded him. The walls and floors were white. The cabinets were white, except for the glass doors. The table was white. The only thing that wasn't white was the leather chair, which had been dyed pale blue, but even it was covered with thin white paper.

A woman with purple hair styled up turned around. She had a narrow face and skeptical blue eyes. Her glasses were as clean as everything else in her room. She wore a pale purple dress shirt, a long black skirt and a white apron. She didn't smile when she saw Gabriel. “What can I help you with, vicomte?” She asked gruffly.

“Adrien, this is Docteure Mendeleiev. She's the aeroship’s physician.” Gabriel said. “Docteure, this is my son, Adrien.” There was a pause, as though what he had to say next made him want to cry. “He's finally come home.”

The docteure blinked, and then nodded. She curtsied to Adrien. “A pleasure to meet you, Adrien.” She looked at Gabriel. “Are you giving him a tour of the aeroship?”

“We will, but first we want to get his physical health checked.” He said. “Adrien, go climb up onto the chair.”

He obeyed silently. Mendeleiev got her supplies and began to run rudimentary tests. She checked his mouth, throat and ears first, all the while making notes. Then there was a bit of a fight when she insisted he take off his shirt. After careful consideration, Adrien agreed to do so on two conditions. Firstly, he would be allowed to hold Plagg, and secondly, Emilie and Gabriel would wait outside. He remembered how… disturbed Emilie had looked hearing about his suffering. And underneath his clothes were scars that he never wanted anyone to see.

Mendeleiev shooed Emilie and Gabriel out. Adrien took Plagg out of his pocket. He then cautiously removed his sweater, pulled his suspenders from his shoulders, and unbuttoned his shirt. She seemed startled by the scars on his chest and his back. But she said nothing. Mendeleiev checked his pulse, his breathing and drew blood. She examined his prosthetic, removing it momentarily to get a closer look at the seal, and then made full notes of his scars.

She asked him about a variety of symptoms. She asked if he thought he was eating enough, sleeping enough, questions of that nature. When she had finished, he put his shirt back on and she invited Emilie and Gabriel back in. They looked displeased, as though they'd argued.

She cleared her throats. “I can't see any illnesses. There is scarred tissue in his throat that suggests the outlander flu, but it is healed over, so he probably won't get it again.” Mendeleiev said. “I've found signs of healed over skin infections, his muscles show early signs of atrophy, and it's clear to me that he's been starved.” She folded her arms in front of her, pressing her clipboard against her body. “All of these are consistent with long term captivity.

“There are also… external scars. There are burns here, on his rib cage, that I believe might have been caused by cigarettes.” She pointed to where the burns were on his skin. “His back is covered in scars that may have been caused by a whip.” Adrien flinched as he remembered it cracking. He figured Jackady had misplaced the whip, as he hadn't brought it out in a long time. “However, his prosthetic is holding up well. The person who amputated his arm was either very skilled or very lucky.”

Emilie smacked Gabriel’s arm. “I told you.”

Gabriel frowned at her. He looked back at Mendeleiev. “Can you do anything to help him?”

“There's not a lot I can do. He isn't sick. Not physically.” Mendeleiev said. “I can prescribe something to help him sleep, painkillers if it's necessary, but most of his issues will need time to heal.”

They spoke a little while longer, discussing his health and future as though he weren't even there. Emilie would sometimes smile at him, as though to offer him support. He didn't want support, though. He wanted to be back with Marinette. Adrien avoided her eyes and watched Plagg as he chewed on Adrien’s suspenders. When the adults finished talking, they told Adrien to get off the chair and follow them.

They showed Adrien the rest of the aeroship. It really was impressive in terms of size and facilities. The kitchens were large enough to feed seven hundred, and just the ballroom was the size of the entire asylum. He was shown a few of the science labs, but was asked very politely to avoid them. There was even a small nickelodeon with many mover reels on the shelves.

Eventually, he was shown to his bedroom. Gabriel was the one who opened the door. “When you disappeared, I never gave up hope that you'd return.” He said.

He pushed the door open. Behind it was a massive room. The lower level had pale hardwood floors, and the walls were painted pale green. They were covered in paintings and photographs. There was a large bed with dark blankets, and a white couch faced the wall. A radio and a gramophone were present. The upper level was filled with books. Emilie stepped inside first. “We both agreed to leave everything as it was.” She walked over to the toy box and opened it. She pulled out a stuffed animal. She looked at its worn stitches sadly. She sort of chuckled and looked up at him. “Though I suppose you're too old for stuffed bears and wooden swords.”

Adrien jumped. He shook his head and took the stuffed animal. He hugged it against his chest and offered a forced grin. He felt nothing, and she knew it. But still, she smiled.

He put the animal back in the box. He looked around. The room was spotless. Everything was clean and in its proper place. Either they had actually cleaned his room and kept it that way, or he was a remarkably clean child. He looked at the drawings on the wall. They were colorful and sloppy and painful to look at. They called forth memories he couldn't reach. He remembered drawing them--he used to draw with his blood, and they looked the same--but he couldn't remember why.

Gabriel approached him. “These are all of your drawings, save the few I keep with me at all times.” He said. He was a proper man, likely more concerned with not showing weakness than he was with how this invulnerability was perceived. “Your mother mentioned that your friend Marinette is the only person you are able to speak to?” Adrien hesitated before he nodded. “I'll see what I can do about having a telephone installed in your room so you can have privacy.”

Adrien blinked. He hadn't expected that. Emilie frowned. “Are you sure that's wise?” She asked.

“Well, I don't think we’ll discover much if we try to monitor his calls.” Gabriel said. “He might freeze up.” That was… an accurate assessment.

She sighed. They must not have spoken much about how they wanted to handle many aspects of his return. That made sense. For a long time, they didn't even agree on whether or not he _would_ return. Emilie smiled at Adrien. “One more thing.”

She showed him a panel with two buttons on it--one red and one blue. When she pressed the blue button, the wall started rising like Marinette's shutter door. Behind it was a set of windows. They were huge, and least three times his height, and four times the length of the room Jackady kept him in. They were beautiful and clean and illuminated the room--but the paneling made it look like they were barred, and there didn't seem to be a way to open the lower ones.

“The blue button opens the shutter door. The red one closes it.” Emilie said. She put her hands on her hips. “You used to spend hours looking out this window.”

Adrien walked over to it. He pressed his nose against the glass. They were still over Juliette, but it looked smaller now than it did from the Pygmy. They must have been gaining altitude. It was stressful, since this was the only home he knew. He belonged in Juliette… with Marinette. He frowned and started to scratch his collarbone.

She folded her arms across her chest. “Well, I imagine this was a lot to take in at once. Do you want some time to get settled?” Adrien nodded.

Gabriel nodded, too. “Very well. We have some things to discuss as well, and we’ll fetch you when dinner is prepared.” He waited for Emilie to walk around the couch, and then they left his room. Gabriel looked at him for a moment before closing his door.

Adrien looked around. He put Plagg on the bed so he could remove his drawing from the walls. He didn't want to look at them, and decided to hide them in his drawers. There were still clothes in them, though they were made for a five-year-old. He held up the dress shirts to his chest, looking at how much he had grown. This pained him, too--it was easy to forget just how much of his life Jackady had stolen. Photographs were the only thing remaining on the walls. These weren't blurry like the Dupain-Chengs.

Adrien stared at his face, at his bored expression… this child must have thought that being photographed was the worst, most boring thing to ever happen to him. And he could not have been more wrong.

He climbed up the stairs to reach the library. Most of the books seemed too difficult for a child, but Emilie hadn't been lying about his collection of books on cats. There were whole shelves dedicated to them. He grabbed a book and flipped through the pages. It had to be hand-me-downs from Gabriel. There was writing in the margins with words he didn't understand. He put it back and grabbed another. This one had no such writing, though it opened to a full-page drawing, as though it had repeatedly been folded down here. This must have been one of his own.

Adrien turned to the first page in this book and moved to the sitting area. He stepped on a board and sank a little. He jumped and moved closer to the bookshelf. His foot had dislodged a loose board, and underneath it was a little hiding space. Adrien got on his knees to look under the board.

The space was lined with soft red fabric. Hidden inside were little things Adrien must have collected before he went missing. There was a turtle shell, a mouse skull, and funny shaped rocks. There were rings and other pieces of jewelry that had lost their shine over the years. Adrien figured that he used to go outside and explore a lot, and these things came from abandoned settlements. But like everything else, the things in this hole were as foreign to him as everything else on the aeroship.

Adrien looked out over his bedroom and felt… nothing.

He sighed and put his book away. Adrien walked down the stairs and sat down on his bed. It was soft and he felt like it would swallow him whole. Plagg climbed up to where his face was and meowed loudly. Then, he sat down on his cheek and kept meowing. Adrien chuckled and sat up and put Plagg in his lap. He let Plagg chew on his fingers, and leaned back on his pillows.

Something crunched under his weight. He shot up and moved the pillows. Shoved between the wall and the bed frame was a fox toy. The head was round, but the body was flat and crunched when squeezed. Adrien frowned and pulled it from its hiding place. He didn't know why this toy would be separate from the others, but it seemed more like a dog toy than a toy for a human child. Plagg seemed completely disinterested in it, and since Adrien was too old for toys, he decided to just throw it in his toy box.

As he opened it, the door to his bedroom opened. Nooroo walked inside in his slow way. Adrien smiled at him, which caused him to wag his tail slowly. When he saw the toy in Adrien’s hand, he sniffed it. Then, he started growling and grabbed the fox’s tail. He refused to give it back to Adrien, instead returning it to its hiding place. He then sat down on the bed. Adrien blinked, confused. He closed the toy box and walked back to the bed.

He looked out the window for a while, but soon enough he was called for dinner. It was long and awkward, his parents repeatedly trying to make sure he was involved in the conversation but failing every time. It seemed like Gabriel and Emilie were always a moment away from an argument, as their voices grew sharp whenever the conversation moved away from caring for Adrien.

When dinner was over, they walked with him back to his bedroom. Gabriel offered Adrien one of his nightshirts, which Adrien didn't understand the point of. He'd just been sleeping in his day clothes. He tried to convince Nooroo to follow him, but he planted himself on the bed and lowered his head.

“We may have difficulty convincing Nooroo not to sleep in here.” Gabriel said. “This is what happens when you spoil animals, Emilie.”

“It isn't like he's got _fleas,_ Gabriel. Besides, Nooroo here must have missed him so much!” She walked over to the bed and rubbed Nooroo’s ears. “You don't remember him, do you?” She asked, this question directed at Adrien. He shook his head. “Oh, you two were so sweet together.”

“I gave him to you as a gift for your fourth birthday.” Gabriel explained. “I had hoped it might encourage you to try noble hobbies, such as hunting. We had a membership at the Kingswood Country Club, and they hold a fox hunt every year.” He looked up at the ceiling. “But less than six hours later, you had gotten into your mother’s makeup and had painted his nails red.”

Emilie laughed hysterically. “I have no idea how you got a puppy to sit still long enough to paint his nails, but you did a _really_ good job!” She kept laughing, laying back on the bed. Duusu looked up at her, wagging her tail cutely. Gabriel sighed, but there was the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

“You should sleep if you can. Tomorrow, your mother wants to drag you all over Rossignol for clothes, and believe me, it will take all day.” He frowned when Emilie stuck her tongue out at him childishly. “You and I should prepare for bed, also.”

She sighed. “I asked the maids to bring me blankets. I'm going to sleep in here, in case Adrien needs something during the night.” Emilie said, sitting up.

Gabriel blinked. “You intend to sleep in here?”

“Yes, on the couch.” She stood up and walked over to it. She shot a sly grin at Gabriel. “You didn't think I would sleep with _you,_ did you?” She chuckled and looked at Adrien. “It wouldn't be proper, after all, for a man and a woman to sleep with one another when they are not married.” Adrien felt his cheeks burn slightly, knowing it was directed at Gabriel but feeling like she was addressing him.

Gabriel frowned. But he didn't let her insult influence him. Rather, he smiled and folded his hands behind his back. “Where was that mentality fifteen years ago?” He asked.

She moved suddenly, opening her mouth as though to return his insult. But she immediately thought better of it and grew stiff. She pressed her arms to her side and frowned. “I won't change my mind. I'm Adrien’s mother, it's my duty to care for him.” She said.

“I'm not asking you to. I just think you would be more comfortable in a guest room.”

“It's not a matter of comfort. It's where I'm needed.” She said.

Gabriel nodded and excused himself. Emilie changed into her nightclothes first, and then Adrien did. Nooroo stretched out at the foot of the bed, and Plagg had settled in underneath the covers. Emilie spoke to him idly until he fell asleep.

In his dreams, he was still at the Dupain-Cheng’s home. But it was different, like a maze he'd memorized. He was frantically searching for someone, but every time he called out to them, his voice was quiet. He couldn't scream. Before he found them, Jackady found him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him out the window. And Adrien let him.

He shot up, drenched in cold sweat. He pulled up his legs and covered his head with his arm. Nooroo woke at this and whined quietly. It took a moment for Adrien to react, and then leaned forward to pet his head. He saw the window was still open, giving him a view of the night sky.

It was a beautiful sight that took his breath away. The fog had gone, and it was very dark outside. It was still cold, so the stars glittered beautiful. There were millions of them, like snowflakes suspended in midair. Adrien stood up and walked over to the window. The glass was cold. He looked down at the ground, seeing only snow, forests, and a raging river. Even this looked serene from this altitude, however.

He looked out the window. He moved to sit down on the couch, accidentally sitting on Emilie's legs. He jumped, and she woke up. “Adrien! Are you okay?” She asked with wide eyes. He shook as he nodded, his heart still pounding. She rubbed her face and pushed hair out of her eyes. “What are you doing awake?”

He pointed at the window. She looked at it, too, shifting so he could sit down.

“The stars really are beautiful, aren't they?” She said with a grin. He nodded again. They stared at them for a moment until she started looking at him. Emilie trapped him with a hug and then pulled him down so they were both laying on the couch. He was admittedly a little frightened, but she seemed content just to hold him. “You know, for about six months after you were born, I slept right here on this couch with you?”

Adrien tried to shift to look at her, but she held him tighter.

“Your father thought I was silly. He said that the crib was safe and we were close enough to hear you if you cried.” She said. He could feel her frown. “But I couldn't stand the thought of you waking up and seeing that you were alone. So every night, I would come and pull you out of your crib, and we’d sleep here.” She sighed. “Though I guess you're used to the feeling of being alone by now.”

He frowned.

Emilie felt tears roll down her cheeks. “I promise, you will never be alone again.” She held him close. Adrien hesitated, not knowing whether or not to believe her. But then he smiled, and he closed his eyes. He fell asleep next to his mother.

When morning came, Emilie woke him excitedly. She seemed disappointed that he had to wear the same clothes he'd worn the day before, but it wasn't as though he had other clothes. While he waited for Emilie to dress, he looked down at the world from his window. Rossignol looked smaller than Juliette, and was built only a few kilometers from a huge, ornate iron fence.

“That fence is La Clôture en Papillon de Fer, which used to mark the border of our lands.” Gabriel said. Adrien turned to face him. He walked over to the window and looked down. “It isn't an accurate representation of our current holdings. This, however, is our southernmost border.”

Adrien frowned. He wanted to know why they could not remain in Juliette, but he couldn't make out the words. His voice squeaked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This was the first time a person had registered him struggling to speak. Adrien realized that Gabriel found this confusing, which caused him to blush and look away. “Is your aversion to speech a conditioned response or a personal preference?” He asked. Adrien furrowed his brows and held up a finger, based on what Tom had said. “The first option?” He clarified. Then, he nodded.

Emilie returned. She smiled at Adrien and brushed his hair with her fingers. “I know you're particular about fashion, Gabby. Do you want to come with us to Rossignol?” Emilie asked politely. It was hard to pinpoint her thoughts on the matter--she wanted Adrien and Gabriel to bond, but wasn't excited about spending time with him.

He hesitated. Gabriel looked out the window, and Adrien could have sworn he saw him shudder. “No, I rather think I shouldn't. There are still plenty of things to do here.” He said.

Emilie nodded. “Come along, Duusu.” She said, tapping her knees. Duusu ran over to her and sat still while she attached the leash. Adrien walked over to his bed to get Plagg. “No no, sweetheart. Leave the kitten here. You don't want to lose him in Rossignol.”

He frowned. He held Plagg close to his chest. Gabriel offered his hand to him. “I'll take care of him, Adrien. Don't worry.” Adrien gave Plagg to Gabriel. Then, he put his sweater on. “That sweater does not fit you.” He teased.

“He seems rather attached to it, though.” Emilie said. “We’ll get you a decent winter coat in Rossignol.” She looked at Adrien’s hands and then positioned herself to hold his flesh hand. “Last chance. Are you sure you don't want to come?”

“Yes. Though, if you stop by a confectionery, will you bring me back something?” Gabriel requested.

Emilie smiled and nodded, leading Adrien towards the docks. Duusu trotted along with them. “Don't worry about Plagg. Your father developed a sort of affection for cats after you disappeared.” She said as they waited for an aeroplane to arrive. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of goggles. She put them on Duusu’s face. “There we are. Don't want your little eyes drying out, do we?”

An aeroplane landed in the docks, and Emilie instructed Adrien how to strap in properly. It took them to the Rossignol aeroport, and the pilot promised to wait for them to return. Emilie dragged him through the streets, dressing him in clothes that were clearly more expensive than the clothes Marinette had given him. She dressed him in black, purple and teal, and she bought him a pair of gloves. Then they stopped at a café, where she bought him coffee and a viennoise au chocolat.

Before they returned to the Birdwing, Emilie insisted they return to the family home. It was small, dark, and everything was dusty. There were lots of pictures of Gabriel and Emilie, mostly during her pregnancy, on the walls. There were a few of him as a baby. She grabbed a few, probably having realized Adrien had hidden his drawings but kept the photographs. She took him to his bedroom, which was bare. They'd been on the ship before he disappeared, so most of his things had been moved there. But he remembered the view from window, overlooking the garden of paulownia blossoms that had spent a decade growing wild and tangled.

_Maker’s mercy, Adrien! What are you doing out here? It's raining cats and dogs! I'm looking for worms, père! They come to the surface when it rains! Why on Earth would you want to look for worms? I don't want them to get trapped on the pavement. They’ll shrivel up and die. Your mother does find the sight of them undesirable. I guess so, père, but it also makes me sad to watch them die…_

“Are you ready to go home, Adrien?” Emilie asked. He looked at her. An odd question, one he wished she had asked before dragging him out of Juliette. But he nodded, and they returned to the Birdwing.

\---

For many days, this was the pattern. If they were near a city, Emilie would take him down to the surface and lavish him with attention and gifts, as though she were trying to make up for the ten years he was tortured. If they weren't, he'd spend awkward time with them as they tried to decide on how to go about his care. They were both concerned that he didn't seem to trust them, though neither would admit that they understood why.

At night, Adrien would call Marinette and speak to her for hours. He always made sure to check on how she was doing. So far, there was no sign of Jackady. This was a blessing. When he'd finished, Emilie would come in, and they'd listen to the radio until it was time for bed.

About two weeks after he was sent to live with his parents, a nightmare woke Adrien up. As he usually did, he woke Emilie so she could hold him until he fell back to sleep. Unlike usual, however, he woke up again from a similar dream to find Gabriel, half asleep, his fingers interlocked with Emilie's. Adrien watched him for a few moments before he felt his stomach growl.

Hesitantly, Adrien pinched the loose fabric on Gabriel’s nightshirt. He pulled it gently. His voice faltered for a moment. “Père?” He whispered as to not wake Emilie.

Gabriel shot up. He couldn't reply for a moment. “Adrien?” He whispered back.

He was quiet for a moment. “I'm hungry.” He said.

He blinked. “Well, we had best get you something to eat, shouldn't we?” He stood and helped Adrien to his feet. They walked silently through the halls, and Gabriel led him to the kitchens. He dug through the icebox. “What do you like to eat? You've been picking at your dinners.”

Adrien considered this. There wasn't much he'd been offered since leaving his hole that he didn't like. It was only his nervousness that had led to his pickiness. The list of things he didn't like was small. It consisted mostly of black coffee. He sucked on his cheek while he thought. “I…” He muttered, “…I don't like rat.”

“Oh, and here I was going to offer you a fried rat sandwich!” He said sarcastically. Adrien didn't laugh. “When did you ever eat rat?”

He shuddered. “I w-wanted to m-make him turn the lights off. They… were always so br-bright. And I wanted to play like I used to.” He said. “He said that i-if I wanted to be a cat, I had to pretend to be a cat. So he captured a rat and h-he…” Adrien looked down. “He made me kill it. And th-then he c-cooked it enough so I wouldn't get sick… and he made me eat it.”

“Ah.” Gabriel nodded, clearly disturbed and failing to hide it. He pulled a tub of ice cream out and offered him a spoon. He grabbed one for himself, and they started eating. The cold made Adrien’s teeth hurt. It was quiet for a moment. “Adrien, while we’re alone, I wanted to say… that I'm sorry.”

He tilted his head.

“I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know that's why you ran away, and why you were vulnerable.” Gabriel explained. “You were so young. And you didn't understand what was going on.” He shook his head. “I don't have any excuse. I'm sorry.”

Adrien didn't reply at first. “I remember…” Gabriel looked up, as though those two words held religious significance. “…when I was about four years old. You and A… and maman were trying to take a picture with me, but I couldn't sit still.” He smiled and chuckled. “Did we ever take that picture?”

Gabriel laughed. “Yes. It's in the mansion in de-Lys.” He said. “You look absolutely miserable.”

“I'm sorry for being difficult.”

“You were a child. I was an adult, and your father.” He reasoned. “If I wasn't ready for the responsibility that meant, I shouldn't have taken it on.”

“But…” Adrien began.

Gabriel interrupted him. “Adrien, listen to me. When you went missing, you were five years old.” He shook his head. “Nothing you could have done before your abduction would ever justify what happened to you.” Adrien felt his stomach twist. “Do you understand? _Nothing._ The fault is entirely on the man who took you.”

He felt as though it couldn't be true. Ten years of being torture had told him that he was dirty and disgusting and that he deserved whatever harm came to him. But Gabriel was still looking at him, so he nodded.

“Now, you had best eat quickly. If the ice cream is still out when Emilie wakes up, she will want some, and I don't feel like sharing.” He said. Adrien laughed, and he did, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long. very long....... but it sets things up! important
> 
> edit: I have no idea why there are so many little mistakes but I am fixing them as I find them


	12. Talk is Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright i dont usually put summaries in this fic BUT its important for you to know that, while no part of this journey has been particularly fun, this chapter starts of seeming fun, but it is very not fun. by that i mean it starts with family shenanigans, and ends with (spoiler alert) mental torture. so! be informed readers and think carefully whether or not you can handle it, or if you need to wait for ch. 13 before you come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands-Off Mom Lets Kids Create Own Psychological Issues

When Emilie woke, she found Adrien back in his own bed. She watched him sleep for a while before standing up and stretching. A shiver crawled up her spine, so when she saw Adrien’s sweater, she tried it on. It fit her pretty well. She told Duusu to follow her while she walked into the dining room. Gabriel was already awake, knitting something idly while ignoring the food that had been set out by servants. “Good morning.” Emilie said as cheerfully as she could. She sat down and scooped food onto her plate.

“Isn't that Adrien’s sweater?” Gabriel asked.

“It's cold and I gave birth to him.” She said flatly. She placed a hand on her chest daintily as she added, “I don't think he should complain if I borrow it.” She sat up straight. “I think half an hour in his sweater will make up for the sixteen hours I spent in labor.”

He chuckled. “Alright, but if he doesn't understand, I told you to take it off.”

She frowned. “No, you didn't.” She snapped. There was a moment of silence. “You're up rather early.” She stated, hoping to redirect the conversation.

Gabriel nodded. “I've been awake since four. Adrien wanted something to eat.” He explained. He put down his knitting and smiled at her, looking from over the top of his glasses. “He _spoke_ to me last night.”

Emilie's eyes grew wide. “He spoke to you! That's wonderful!” She said. “What did he say? Tell me!”

“Not a lot, to be fair.” He said. “He told me that he was hungry, and he asked me if we still had a photograph of him we took when he was four.”

“The one in de-Lys?” Emilie asked.

“Yes.” He cringed. “Do yourself a favor. Don't ask him what he doesn't like to eat.”

She blinked. “Why?”

“Just… don't.”

She rolled her eyes. She offered bacon to Duusu and started eating. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps running towards the dining room. “Oh, here comes our special boy.” She said with a smile. She looked up so the first thing he would see would be her smiling face.

Adrien burst into the room. “Look! Look!” He shouted eagerly, holding out Plagg so they could see him. Plagg stared at them with big green eyes before meowing tiredly. “Plagg opened his eyes!” He said, holding him close to his chest.

Emilie smiled. “His eyes are green, just like yours!” She pointed out.

“The two of you were born to be together.” Gabriel nodded. Adrien grinned widely. He sat down and put Plagg on the table. He started putting food on his plate, pouring milk into a saucer for Plagg. “He drinks a lot of milk. Do you think we should buy him his own carton?” Gabriel teased.

“His teeth will grow in soon. I think cat food would be a better choice.” Adrien said. He chewed on a croissant while watching Plagg eat.

Emilie smiled sweetly. “I’m just… so glad to hear your voice.” She sighed. “I know it's such a little thing, but I missed hearing you laugh and play.”

He smiled back at her. “I… like to speak.” He admitted quietly. He looked at her. “That's mine.” He said when he saw she was wearing his sweater.

“Yes, it is. I was cold.” She frowned. “Do you mind sharing it with me? If not, I can give it back.”

Adrien hesitated. “No, I don't mind. Please be careful, though.” He said. “Marinette gave it to me as a Christmas present. It's… special to me.”

“Don't worry, minou. I'll give it back after I get dressed.” She said. Emilie watched him eat for a while. She glanced at Gabriel and then back to Adrien. “Can I ask you something, Adrien?” He nodded. “What foods don't you like?”

Adrien looked at Gabriel, and then back to Emilie. He frowned. “I don't like rat.” He said.

“Ew!” She recoiled. Emilie hadn't been expecting that.

Gabriel sighed. “I thought we agreed we weren't going to say ‘ew.’” He scolded.

“I'm sorry! He caught me off guard.” She snapped.

“I told you not to ask! You can't say he caught you off guard when I warned you not to ask!” He shouted.

Emilie dug her nails into the wood. “I didn't expect him to say that!”

He moved to stand. “You just love to--”

“It's alright.” Adrien interrupted their argument. They stopped to look at him. “I know that much of what happened to me was…” here, Adrien paused, “…disgusting. I'm… gross. I know.”

They frowned. “No, no, minou. You aren't gross.” Emilie comforted him. “I didn't mean to make you feel that way. My words were clumsily chosen.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, it's fine. I'm…” he took a deep breath and he smiled. “I'm perfectly aware of what happened. I know that it was disgusting.” He looked remarkably serene for the subject matter. “You don't have to pretend that it wasn't.”

Emilie's frown deepened. She looked at Gabriel, who seemed equally lost. Rather than try to argue the point, Gabriel changed the subject. “If you're capable of speaking to everyone, then our next move should be to bring a doctor onto the ship to prescribe you medication.”

“Surely that won't be necessary. Antidepressants are still very experimental.” Emilie argued.

“I wish it weren't the case also, but I worry about his mental health. Some of the wounds Mendeleiev mentioned sounded self-inflicted.” He said.

“Are you certain of this?”

“No, but so long as we monitor him, I doubt that we have much to worry.”

Emilie nodded. “What do you think, Adrien?” She asked.

He glanced between them. He sank in his chair. “I don't want to go back to the asylum.” He said quietly.

“Adrien, rich people don't go to the asylum.” Gabriel said. “They call us eccentric and write romantic novels about our darkest secrets as though they're quirky.”

“Your father is right.” Emilie agreed, though Adrien hardly found the argument compelling. She smiled at Gabriel. “You know, if you really wanted to make Adrien happy, you'd head to Juliette-sur-Capricorne to find a doctor.”

He didn't get to respond before Adrien’s eyes lit up. “I would get to see Marinette!” He said hopefully.

“You have other friends who moved to the outlands after your disappearance. Chloé, for example.” Gabriel said. He looked at Emilie. “But, you're right. I also believe that Juliette is the most appropriate place to look.” He looked at his knitting project. “And we still have to deliver a reward to the Dupain-Chengs. They'll be expecting it.”

“Père, they really don't want anything.” Adrien said.

Gabriel trimmed some of the yarn. He held a black knit cap with cat ears in his hand. He put it on Adrien’s head, but didn't say a word about it. “Regardless, a reward was promised. It will be delivered.” Adrien pulled the edge over his ears and smiled.

\---

Marinette was sweeping the floors, humming to herself. Sabine was behind the counter, reading a newspaper. Tom was back in the bakery, preparing a batch of cookies. “I miss the Profiles. It's a real shame that Alya got banned from the asylum.” Sabine said to break the silence.

Marinette frowned. “I don't. I think that they were invasive.” She leaned against her broom. “It perpetuates the stereotype that people in asylums are dangerous and unlike us.”

Sabine conceded the point. “Still, as horrible as it sounds, it was so interesting to read about their stories. So many horrible things go on here.” She looked up at Marinette. “Be thankful, Marinette, that we found Juliette, and are no longer on the road.”

Tom carried out a batch of cookies. “Yes. For all our misfortunes, we finally have peace inside these walls.” He put the tray down and opened his arms. Sabine fell into him, and Marinette ran to join the hug.

A few moments later, the door opened. They broke the hug to get back to work. The man who had entered was short and thin with dark hair. “Excuse me, I have a letter to deliver on behalf of Vicomte Gabriel Agreste.” He said in an official voice. He looked to Tom. “To be delivered into the hands of the master of the house, monsieur.”

Tom bent over to whisper to Sabine. “Let's pretend. It'll be funny.” He walked around the counter. With a big, goofy voice, he replied the way one does, “Ah!” He walked forward while twisting his torso. “Master of the house is a title that I have!”

The messenger either didn't notice his joke or didn't care. He handed Tom the envelope. “For you, monsieur. The reward for finding the Honorable Adrien Agreste.” He tipped his hat and left.

“Oh, they must be nearby if they sent a messenger!” Marinette said excitedly.

“What's inside?” Sabine asked.

Tom frowned. “Probably some useless minor title like lord and lady. There are more than a few of them. As though we needed a reward, anyway.” He started to open the letter. “Honestly, that man. He kicks us off the airship, gives no word for three weeks and then--” Tom pulled the check out. His face flushed. “Oh, _noooooooooo!_ ”

“What is it?!” Sabine said, running to his side. She looked at the check. “Oh, this has to be a joke.”

Marinette walked over. “Let me see!” They showed her the check. It had been written for one hundred and seventy-five thousand francs. “This has to be a mistake! That's… a ridiculous amount of money!”

“It's too much. We can't accept it.” Sabine shook her head.

Tom looked at it again. “Do you suppose these people burn money when they get cold?” He asked. “They seem to have it in abundance.”

“I'm going to call the aeroport. If the Agrestes are going to dock soon, or if they have already, they'll tell me.” Sabine said. She walked upstairs.

She returned a few minutes later and explained that the Agrestes were in town. They closed up the café and got into the truck. They drove to the aeroport. The Pygmy was, sure enough, docked there. A soldier waited outside.

“Excuse me,” Tom said, “but I have urgent business with the Vicomte. Please take us up to the Birdwing.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that, monsieur. I have to wait for the good doctor to arrive.” The soldier said. “I was told of no other.”

Sabine took the envelope. “We received his summons. That means he wants to see us.” She lied. She showed him the wax seal on the envelope. “You can see we aren't bluffing.” She bluffed. “Now, you don't have to let us in, but I don't want to be the one who explains to the Vicomte that you denied entrance to his favored guests.”

This made the soldier nervous. He looked around and agreed to take them up. When they docked, they thanked him, and he took it back down to wait for the doctor. Emilie walked into the room from the dining room, hanging from the threshold. She hid a frown when she saw them. “Oh. I thought you were the doctor.” She said. She motioned for them to follow her into the dining room. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you again, too.” Marinette muttered under her breath.

Sabine shushed her. She walked forward to follow. “Madame--I mean, Emilie. We received the Vicomte’s check.” She shook her head. “I'm sorry. We can't accept it.”

“Let me see it.” Emilie said. She took the envelope from her hands. “Pay to the order of Thomas Dupain, in the amount of one hundred and seventy-five thousand francs.” She read aloud. She held it lazily between two fingers. “You're absolutely right. You can't take this.”

Tom sighed with relief. “Thank you. You--”

“This doesn't even take into consideration pain and suffering.” Emilie added. She stood and walked out of the room. “I can get you another fifteen thousand. It won't even be an issue.” Before any of them could reply, she put her hands on her hips and shouted up the stairs, “Gabriel!”

“No!” Sabine said. “That's… that's the _opposite_ of what we want!”

Gabriel appeared moments later. “Hello, Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng. What brings you here?”

Emilie waved the check at him. “You only wrote them a check for one hundred and seventy-five francs.”

“I felt it was appropriate.” Gabriel said.

“Our son’s safe return, as well as his life saving surgery, is only worth one hundred and seventy-five thousand francs?” She asked.

Tom took a few steps forward. “Neither of you have very good listening comprehension, do you?” They frowned at him. “We don't want any money!”

“What do you want?” Emilie asked.

“Nothing!” Tom said, exasperated.

“Don't be ridiculous. I've yet to meet a man who helps another without expecting something in return.” Gabriel said.

“Then perhaps you aren't spending time with the right men.” Tom snapped.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. Before he could reply, Adrien appeared. Emilie had changed his clothes. He wore a dress shirt under a teal green vest and a black sports coat with a hood. His pantaloons were black, as were his boots. There was a silver shield tied to his leg, and he now wore an amulet with the Moth Seal on it. His face lit up when he saw the Dupain-Chengs. “Marinette!” He said. He ran down the stairs and into her arms. She hugged him back, delighted to see him again.

Emilie touched his shoulder gently. “Adrien, remember how we talked about boundaries?” She said. He flushed and took a few steps back. Marinette hid a frown.

“You're finally speaking!” Tom praised.

Sabine smiled. “We are so proud of you!” Adrien smiled, his cheeks bright red.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I don't think it would appropriate to discuss this matter in front of Adrien.” He said. He motioned to his study. “Please, let's finish this in my study.”

The adults moved towards the study. “Ad…” Adrien frozen. “Maman?” Emilie turned. He smiled sweetly. “May I take Marinette to my room, please?”

“Okay, but don't get invested in a mover or anything. The doctor will be here soon.” She said.

His smile grew into a grin. “Thank you!” He took Marinette's hand and ran.

They giggled as they ran through the halls. Adrien led her to his bedroom, then waited quietly for her to take it in. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. “This is _all_ your room?” She asked. She ran to the window and pressed her nose against it. “You can see all of Juliette!”

“You should see the sky at night. It's beautiful.” He said. He almost sent a compliment her way, but bit his tongue.

“I'll bet the stars look so close that you could pluck them out of the sky and make a necklace!” She said. She started rambling. “And everyone would look at you! ‘Oh, what a beautiful necklace, monsieur! What kind of opals are those?’” She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. “And you'd say ‘oh, these aren't opals! They're stars!’ And everyone would be really impressed!”

He laughed into his hand. “You've got it all figured out, don't you?”

“Of course!” She spun around to look at him. “I wouldn't be me if I didn't think ahead!” If he was going to reply, it was cut off by her noticing his toy chest. “You still have your childhood toys?” She asked.

He sort of frowned. “Oh. Yeah. It, um, it wasn't really my choice.” He said. “My parents kept a lot of my things after I was kidnapped.” He rubbed his head. “And by that, I mean, all of it.”

She drew a wooden sword. She closed one eye and spoke in a goofy voice. “Arr, I challenge ye to a duel!” She hopped forward and swished the sword. “That is, if ye have the _courage!_ ”

Adrien laughed. He drew the other sword, and they touched the wooden blades. They cut and slashed at one another, reveling in the silliness of their game. They were both clearly too old to be playing pirates, but this only made it more entertaining.

He chased her up the steps to the library. They were laughing the whole way, until she stepped on his hidey hole and fell back with a yelp. Adrien grimaced as she fell, dropping his sword to run to her side. She cringed, but recovered quickly. “What did I step on?”

“Oh, I don't know. I guess it's stuff I found before I was kidnapped.” He said. He brushed hair out of her face. “Are you injured?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.” She said. She moved the board back into place and stood. Marinette walked over to the railing and leaned on it. “How do you like it here?”

Adrien stood next to her. “It's… interesting. Gabriel and Emilie--” Adrien froze and frowned. “Père and maman, I mean. I'm not used to c-calling them that.” He shook his head. “They really do seem to care about me. They're doing a lot to make me feel at home.”

“Do you feel at home?”

He thought about this. “I'd feel better if you were here.” He said with a blush on his cheeks. She smiled at him. “But it's… good. For what it is.” He shrugged. “I think they feel guilty for what happened. Maman more so. I don't know if she's trying to make it up to me or… trigger strong memories.”

“Do you want to remember?”

“I don't know.” He looked at her. “What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old.” She shrugged. “Working on my inventions. Avoiding all life as we know it.” She laughed. “The usual.”

He frowned. He was about to reply when his door opened. “Adrien! The doctor is here!” Emilie called.

Marinette smiled. “You should go talk to him.”

He nodded, and they walked down the stairs. There, in the doorway, was none other than Jackady. Adrien saw him and froze in place, which caused Marinette to slam into him, since she wasn't paying attention. Adrien stared at him, unable to move. _Terrified._ Emilie wore a small smile, as though they'd done something great. It wasn't like she could have _known,_ but of all the doctors in the ruins of France, they had to pick the _one_ who had tortured him his entire life.

“Adrien, do you remember Simon?” Emilie asked with a smile. “You used to be great friends when you were little.”

Adrien shivered. Yes, he remembered, and he would for the rest of his life. Wait a moment. Had Emilie said they'd been friends? Marinette frowned, confused by this idea also. “Wait. Monsieur Grimault, if you and Adrien used to be friends, why didn't you recognize him at the asylum, or in the café?”

Emilie looked at him. “You've already met?” She asked. What lie had he told her?

Jackady looked at her. “Well, like Emilie, I believed the Adrien I knew to be dead. Besides, until recently, he didn't much look like his parents. And the popularity of his name increased after his birth.” He smiled. “There was no evidence to suggest that he was the scion of House Agreste.” His lies were perfectly laid and crafted in his head. They were like a spider’s web, still holding together no matter how many twists were thrown in, wrapping around them and entangling him further in this prison. He would never escape, not when his words would weave new lies to replace those torn down by circumstance. Jackady’s smile vanished. “And for the last time, it's _Docteur_ Grimault. Not monsieur.”

Marinette didn't seem to believe him. But she said nothing, having no evidence to counter him. Adrien shuddered again and reached behind him to hold her hand. “Right. Whatever.” She muttered.

Emilie frowned, but she hid it well. “Marinette, I think we should leave them to get to it.” She suggested.

“I don't think Adrien is too fond of the idea of being left alone with someone he barely knows.” She argued. “He only recently started speaking with us. He might not want to talk to _Docteur_ Grimault.” The way she said ‘docteur’ dripped with venom, and it was clear enough that everyone picked up on it. It was difficult for Emilie and Jackady to connect her hateful tone to her sweet face, and it made them uncomfortable.

She thought for a moment. “I think once Simon reminds Adrien of the fun they used to have together, he’ll be more trusting.” She waved Marinette forward and led her out of the room. She smiled at Adrien to offer silent support, and then closed the door.

Adrien was alone with Jackady once again. There was a long, long moment of silence.

Then, Jackady spoke. “I thought you were dead. You might have said something.” Adrien said nothing. Jackady frowned deeply. “Yes, of course. I expected no different.” He walked past him. “Sit down on this couch. We should get started.”

Adrien did as he was told, sitting down on the couch and curling his legs up. Plagg jumped up and sat snuggled next to him, blissfully unaware of the mental anguish he was already undergoing.

Jackady pulled a chair over and sat down in it. He opened his damnable book and flipped to a blank page. He was nearing the end of this notebook. “What is your earliest memory?”

Adrien said nothing. About twenty minutes passed, where they simply stared at one another.

“Did you hear me?” He asked sharply. Adrien nodded, but still didn't reply. He picked up Plagg and held his close. “Then answer me. What is your earliest memory?” Still, his question was met with silence. “What are you waiting for, you moron?”

He struggled to find his voice. “I'm waiting for you to try something.” He admitted, his voice faltering and cracking like a young boy’s.

Jackady narrowed his eyes. He motioned around with his pen. “Look around you, you idiot.” He put his hand down. “I just saw Marinette. If I put my hands on you, she'll see the marks. She's not an idiot like you.” He pointed with his pen over his shoulder. “And your demon of a father ordered an aeroplane to circle this area of this ship every five minutes. If I try anything, someone will see it. Do you truly think I'm so stupid?”

Adrien frowned. He looked down. “N-no…” He knew that Jackady wasn't careless.

“Then why would I try something? Tell me!” He shouted. Adrien flinched. He looked away. Jackady smoothed his hair and took a deep breath. “So let's try this again.” He leaned back in his chair. “What is your clearest, earliest memory?”

Adrien furrowed his brows. Why did he care? If he really wanted to help him, he'd stay the hell _away_ from him! But he was waiting expectantly for him to reply. Probably for an answer he could torture him with.

The earliest memory he had was probably when he was putting worms back in the ground. It was something a three-year-old might do, but the memory was jumbled and hazy. The clearest memory he had was of Jackady. He was maybe six years old, with cries for freedom still in his throat. Jackady collared him like a bitch from the water pipe. The water pipe that nine _horrible_ years later, would snap under his weight and allow him to escape. But at that moment, he couldn't move without choking himself. And Jackady left him there, weak and immobile. Adrien had cried for God only knows how long.

It was probably then that he stopped believing in God.

Jackady sighed. “Okay, let's try something else.” He said. “Are you in love with Marinette?” He couldn't reply. There was _no way_ he was letting Jackady use _that_ against him! “It's understandable. She's a beautiful girl. And she's nice to you, even though you don't deserve it.”

Adrien looked at Plagg. He meowed hungrily.

“I'll bet you have fantasies about her. Don't you, you little maniac. Visions of… _subjugating_ her.” Jackady hissed. Adrien shook his head. Don't lump me in with _you,_ he screamed in his mind. “Oh, it's not your fault! You don't know any better. Love is pain, so we hurt the ones we love.” He frowned now. “Anyone who tells you different is selling something.”

He shuddered.

“I dream of her, too. She's young. _Innocent._ Like you used to be.” He said. “I have dreams where we’re in your hole, and she's beneath me, breathless.” Adrien covered his ears with his hands. “And she's close. Her legs, as they're wrapped around my waist, grow tight as she doesn't know whether to spread them wide or clamp them shut. And--”

“ **What do you _want_ from me?!** ” Adrien screamed. “I gave you my body, my soul, my mind, my _arm!_ ” He showed him the prosthetic. “I don't have _anything_ left! I gave it _all_ to you! What _more_ could you _want?!_ ”

“Your silence, pet. I want your silence.” Jackady said.

This gave his reason to pause. “You've always had my silence.” Adrien whimpered. “I'm terrified of you.”

“If you speak, you'll ruin my life. You know that, right? You'd end my life just as easily with your tongue as you could with a sword, or the blade of a guillotine.” He said. “But you don't think about that, do you? You don't think about my family, the one _I_ support. You don't think about what it'll mean for Nadja, my soon-to-be wife. Or Manon, her daughter. You'd ruin their lives, too.” Jackady leaned forward. “So you can't tell anyone.”

“You're horrible. You stole my life from me, and yet you went and had your own.” Adrien whispered. “I was suffering from your torture and my changing body, and you were out on dates with a woman who doesn't know your depravity.” He shook his head. “Don't you feel _bad_ for kidnapping me? Even just a _little?_ ”

“When you've been in this business for as long as I have, you learn that people like me very rarely do.” He said. He closed his book. “And if you remember _correctly,_ Adrien, I didn't kidnap you. You came with me willingly." That wasn't true! It couldn't be! But before he could get an answer, Jackady left the room.

Adrien followed him to Gabriel’s office. He and Tom were still arguing over something stupid. “This is what I think of your check!” Tom shouted half a second before ripping up a piece of paper and throwing it up in the air like confetti.

Gabriel looked indignant. “Don't you throw my money at me!” He protested. Emilie, Sabine and Marinette all looked exhausted.

Jackady spoke. “If I might interrupt,” he said, opening a bag and pulling out various medications. “I recommend that Adrien take these antidepressants. They're very experimental, but have worked well in the past.” He handed them to Gabriel. “Watch him, though. I looked at his records from the asylum and the other doctors there claim he's allergic to most medicine.”

“Thank you, Simon.” Gabriel said hesitantly. “I know we’ve had our differences, but I appreciate you coming to help him.” Adrien shuddered, but Jackady seemed surprised. “I'm… sorry if I ever made you feel unwelcome.”

“This is rather surprising. You've never apologized to me.” Jackady said.

Gabriel sighed. “I've been trying to be a better person.” He looked at Adrien. “For his sake.”

Jackady sighed. He waited while Tom and Gabriel argued more about money. Tom finally agreed to one hundred and fifty thousand francs, though he declared angrily that he'd send Adrien free sweets to make up for it. Emilie smiled and placed a hand on Sabine’s shoulder. “Welcome to the ranks of the nouveau riche.” She said, which only caused Sabine to frown.

The Pygmy took them back to the ground. Gabriel gave Adrien some water and asked him to take his medication right away.

As expected, whatever Jackady had claimed this would accomplish was a lie. Adrien felt even worse, if that were at all possible. He was too sick to get out of bed, and when Emilie brought him his dinner on a plate, his stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. He couldn't sleep that night, but when morning came, he couldn't stay awake. Eventually the medication wore off. He ate his dinner and slept through the night. But the next day came, and he had to take it again, with the same result.

Emilie and Gabriel talked about the medication some. They noticed that Adrien was different while taking it, and promised to talk to Jackady about changing it. On day four of his medication, Adrien approached Gabriel with a question.

“Maman said that J… that Simon and I used to be friends.” Adrien said. “Is… that true?”

“As much as a five-year-old could have been friends with a man six times his age. He was your mother’s friend first, then yours.” Gabriel said. “I didn't like it. It's weird for a grown man to include a child barely older than a toddler among his friends.”

So that was how Jackady had access. “So I used to trust him?”

“That was why your mother and I believed he would be a good choice for a doctor. The foundation was already there.” Gabriel explained. “Your mother used to think it was cute. That you couldn't say his name. You nicknamed him after a game the two of you liked to play.” He held his head while he tried to think. “Cache-cache? Canard canard?”

Adrien frowned. “Jackady,” he whispered.

He smiled and snapped. “That was it!” And then he got right back to work.

Adrien left the study. He walked silently back to his room. Along the way, he connected the dots. Jackady had known Adrien since he was small. Then, once his grandfather died, he was able to kidnap him and take him far, far away from his family.

In this moment, he remembered.

\---

Simon looked at his list. Knives, he had. He'd bought those in Juliette. Rope and toys, he had. He'd bought those in Cendrillon. Whips and chains, he had. He'd bought them in Rossignol. Hallucinogens, he had. He'd bought those in Bruyère. Illegally, but still. He crossed off ‘mattress’ and ‘storage trunk,’ having just purchased them. Once he had taken these things back to his old home in the wilds, he would be ready for the kidnapping.

“Jackady arrêter!” A tiny voice said. Simon turned to see Adrien standing behind him, a tiny smile on his face.

“What are you doing here? Where is your maman?” He asked, looking around.

“You didn't do what I said! That's not how you play, Jackady!” Adrien laughed.

“Adrien, I’m serious. Where are your parents?” He asked.

He frowned. “Back at the house. Père said that… that pépère is… is dead.” He tilted his head. “What does it mean to be dead?”

“It means that you can't move around or talk to anyone or play any games.” Simon explained. “When people get very old, or very sick, or if they don't take care of themselves, they die. And people get very sad because they can't have fun anymore, and they can't see them again.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s face fell. He looked at Jackady. “I don't want to die, then.”

“No one does.” He said. He tapped Adrien’s shoulder. “Come on, then. Let's take you home. You should apologize to your maman for disappearing like this.”

Adrien shook his head. “No! I don't want to go home!” He said. “I want to run around and have fun! That's what pépère would want to do if he wasn't… morir?” His tongue tripped on ‘mourir,’ to die, conjugating it incorrectly and pronouncing it wrong anyway. “Père doesn't ever let me have fun.”

“Your father isn't a nice person, Adrien. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll learn how to be a good person.”

“I want to go with you!” Adrien said. “We always have lots of fun! I don't want to go home. Say that I can stay with you? Please!”

Simon blinked. He probably wouldn't get this chance again. He was ready for it. Not as prepared as he thought he would be, but prepared nonetheless. He smiled. “How can I say no to my favorite pet?” He asked. He got close to his face. “But there are lots of people who would be upset if you came home with me. We have to hide from them, otherwise they will take you back to your father.”

“I'll be really quiet, like a kitty! You won't hear me at all!” Adrien promised.

“I have a trunk in my automobile. It'll be really dark in there, but they won't see you.” He said. “Do you really want to come?”

Adrien smiled when Simon offered his hand. He took it happily. “Yeah.”

And no one saw him again.

\---

Adrien convulsed. He curled up on himself in the middle of the hall, horrified by his own mind. Jackady was right! He _had_ gone with him willingly! His kidnapping, his torture, his _suffering_ \--it had all been _self-inflicted!_ What an awful memory! He couldn't _stand_ it! He couldn't stand to think of it!

Adrien started to run back to his room. He stopped by a window and looked out. They were over a dense pine forest. They wouldn't go too far from Juliette now that they had a reason to return every week. This was a few hours north of Rossignol.

There was a latch on the window. It needn't be there, since it was dangerous to open windows this high up, but there it was. Adrien unlocked it, and he opened the window. He pushed it high up, standing on the windowsill to push it higher. He held onto it and looked down over the world.

He took a deep breath, though it hurt. The air was thin and cold. He opened his eyes and let go of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i TOLD you!! bitch i TOLD you!! i told you this would be no fun at all!!!
> 
> 26/4: changed 'car' to automobile  
> 11/8: It was probably then that he stopped believing in rescue. --> It was probably then that he stopped believing in God.  
> 29/8: geler --> arrêter


	13. Tragedy in White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Kinda Had A Breakdown

The first week Adrien spent in the hole was endured pretty easily. A five-year-old boy didn't have a drug resistance worth mentioning, so when Jackady shoved acid down his throat, he was seeing colors and demons, and he couldn't process what was really happening. The second week was much, much worse. He was alone in his room, convinced that it, too, was an illusion. Hours passed, or it least it felt like it. It could have been seconds. Adrien had no way of knowing how much time had passed. It felt unreal, like he was caught in a current that had gotten into his lungs, but he couldn't find or break from.

When Jackady appeared, he accepted it as real. But he remembered the motel. It was a fresh memory, though distorted. When Jackady tried to rape him, he kicked and screamed and fought back against it. So Jackady bound his arms behind his back, and then left him.

Time passed. Minutes, hours, days? He couldn't know. He learned what the bucket was for, but not much else. When Jackady returned, he gave him water to drink. Adrien asked for something to eat, too, but Jackady simply smiled. “Are you ready to do what it takes to earn that?” He asked, reaching for him. Adrien scurried away from his touch. Jackady accepted this and left the room.

A day passed. It had to be a day, didn't it? Jackady returned, but he didn't come down. He stayed up above. Adrien asked to be let go, but of course, this was denied him. More time passed. Hunger gnawed at him, to the point it was one of only two things he thought about. Before this moment, he'd never been so hungry.

Jackady appeared again. He asked, again, if Adrien were willing to do what it took. Instead, Adrien shouted every curse word he knew. Which was a lot; he'd spent time with the soldiers on the aeroship. Though he invented a few new words in the process. And Jackady shut the door again.

The next period of silence was the worst. He had no way of knowing how much time passed. He was starving, chewing on the toys Jackady had provided to try to trick his stomach. His arms were still tied behind him, and on top of being asleep, they agonized him. He cried for what felt like hours, but he couldn't know. When the door finally opened again, he scurried to it. “Please! Please, you _have_ to untie me!” He begged. “I _need_ something to eat! Please, don't leave me alone again!”

“So then you’ll submit?” He asked.

Adrien looked up at him with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I'll do anything! Please, don't leave me!”

Jackady was quiet. “You aren't the one making the decisions.” He hissed. He started to close the door again.

“ _No!_ ” Adrien screeched. His tears came faster. He tried to stand, but fell back. The door closed, and he screamed. “No! Jackady! _Come back!_ ” He looked up at the door. It didn't move, nor was there any indication that he'd heard him. His tears were smaller now, as his body dried his eyes to save water. “Please come back.” He whispered.

\---

A moment before he started falling, someone wrapped their arms around his chest and yanked him back inside the aeroship. He was too surprised to fight it, a surprise that stayed despite the fact that, when he was forced to turn around, he was face to face with a hysterical Emilie. Her eyes were wide, and she was very close to him. “What were you _thinking?!_ You would have fallen to your death!” She shouted at him. He was stiff and motionless. “Adrien!” She begged for him to reply. But he could only stand there.

Emilie dragged him a bit to the side, but only so she could keep one hand on him while she closed and locked the window. She dragged him down the hall, tapping on the walls until part of it came loose and crashed on the floor. Underneath were many flashing lights and buttons. She slammed her hand down on one.

An alarm went off, startling Adrien. The hall was filled with red light, and metal came down over the windows. Emilie held him closer as she dragged him into the master bedroom, Gabriel’s room. It had bookshelves on two of the walls; the other two were purple. The bed was twice the size of Adrien’s, which was already large, and covered in pretty white and silver blankets.

Emilie sat down on the bed and pulled him into her lap. She hugged him tight to her chest and rocked slowly. One of her hands was tangled in his hair, the other on his back. But he was still motionless, affected only by her panicked rocking. Duusu barked once, then hopped up onto the bed. She sniffed Emilie's face, licked it once and then curled up against her. Emilie hummed into his hair, but he didn't know if this was to comfort him or herself.

The alarm kept screaming. It hurt his ears, but she wouldn't let him go to cover them. After about ten minutes, Gabriel entered the room, angry and confused. “Emilie! You can't just put the ship in combat armor for no reason!” He shouted over the alarm. “You'll send the soldiers into a panic!”

“Good!” She shouted back. “There's plenty of room here with me _on the panic boat!_ ”

Gabriel sighed as she resumed her rocking. “What's wrong? What has you in such a panic?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

“What's got me--what?” She stammered. “What's got me in a _panic?!_ ” She repeated. Emilie motioned to the door. “I'll tell you what's got me into a panic! Our _son!_ Just tried to _jump out a window!_ ”

This took him aback. “What?” He said.

The word barely left his mouth before she started shouting at him. “He tried to jump out a window!” She held him tighter. “He would have fallen _twelve thousand meters_ to his death!”

“What on earth were you thinking?” Gabriel demanded. Adrien looked at him, but said nothing. He frowned.

“So yes, I hit the panic button! Because I'm _panicking!_ ” She shouted. “If you have a better idea, you try it!” Then she buried her face in Adrien’s hair, and her breathing became labored. She was almost certainly crying, too.

Gabriel watched her for a moment. Then, he walked over to the door. He spoke to a lieutenant on the other side of the door. “Turn off the alarms, but keep the shutter shields up. And…” Gabriel looked over his shoulder and then whispered, “…I want a guard at every exit, and in Adrien’s bedroom. Bring the aeroplanes in and shut down the dock.”

The lieutenant nodded. “Yes, my lord.” He saluted him and walked away.

Gabriel shut the door. Soon enough, the alarm stopped, but the windows remained sealed. Gabriel sat down on the bed with Emilie and Adrien, though she had him too wrapped up for him to offer comfort to him. “Adrien.” He said. He couldn't turn to look. “Why did you try to kill yourself?”

He couldn't answer. His words got tangled and stuck in his throat. He choked on them and started coughing.

“I'm so scared, Gabriel.” Emilie said. “What are we going to do?”

“Let's all just calm down first.” He advised.

“No! I don't _want_ to calm down! I want the son of a bitch responsible for this to rot in prison for the _rest of his life,_ so he can see what it's like!” She shouted. Her eyes filled with tears. “Do you know where we are, Gabriel?”

“We’re over a forest, so it's…” Gabriel thought for a moment. “It's… _something_ forest.”

She sighed. “We’re over the Forêt Corrompue.”

That didn't mean anything to Adrien, but Gabriel’s face fell. He could see the confusion on his face, so he explained. “The Forêt Corrompue is the last place we were able to send out large-scale search parties to look for you.” His frown deepened. “It's also the place where gra-mere…” He paused. “I mean, your grandmother Hadriana. It's the place where your grandmother Hadriana was akumatized.”

He tilted his head.

“Akuma are drawn to intense negative energy.” Gabriel explained. “Our scouting parties were attacked more than once by them. We were all vulnerable to them, but Hadriana was the only one who succumbed.” He looked at his Moth Seal. “Our Seals protect us, but she didn't have one.” That explained why no akuma attacked him on the road! His fear would have attracted them, otherwise.

Emilie shook her head. “I can't do it again, Gabriel! I can't scour the province, looking at half-eaten corpses and dead children!” She cried. “I can't do it! I just _cannot_ do it!”

“You won't have to.” He promised. “I've posted more guards, sealed the exits. Once we talk to Simon, this will all be behind us.” No, he thought sadly, it won't.

“You aren't listening! What if he had actually jumped?!” She shouted. Emilie stood. She looked as though she was going to say something else, but froze. She looked at Adrien. “How can we help you?”

Adrien knew that he had to die. Jackady had said this was the only way he could escape. He wondered what would happen then? Would he… turn himself in? No, likely not. But he knew that Emilie and Gabriel wouldn't understand this. “I don't want to see the doctor anymore.”

“You're suicidal, Adrien. A doctor is needed now more than ever.” Gabriel said.

“W-what about… D… Directeur Damocles? From S-Siegbert Memorial Asylum?” He stammered. “Can I see him, instead?” He had seemed nice in the short time he'd seen him.

“What's wrong with Simon?” He asked.

Jackady had taken advantage of an upset five year old boy. He had stolen him away and locked him in a hole in the ground. He had spent ten years _torturing_ him! The question wasn't what was wrong, but what was right. “I don't want people who knew me when I was little knowing what I went through.”

“He's empathetic to what happened to you. He specialized in sexual assault survivors, you know.” Gabriel reminded him.

To better torture _him!_ Adrien narrowed his eyes. He stood and looked at Gabriel. He took a ragged breath. “I spent the last ten years,” he started in a low gravely voice, holding his hands out to his sides, “in a room that was this wide,” he lifted his hands up, “and this long. The ceiling was more than a meter over my head and covered with burning lights that never went out. At the far end was a hatch, and through it was a tiny round door that was forever out of my reach.

“My first week inside, I was so high on hallucinogens that I still have flashbacks every night in my sleep.” He added. “My second week there, I fought when he tried to rape me, so he tied my arms together and refused to return until I submitted to him.” He took a shaking step back. “And when I finally did, he left me again, just so I knew that I didn't have any power over him.”

Gabriel flinched. “Adrien, that's enough.”

“After that, he strangled me the next thirty times I saw him, so when he left I wouldn't try to climb out after him.” He ignored Gabriel’s order. “He stole my clothes when I outgrew them. I don't know where he took them, only that it wasn't for sixteen visits later that he replaced them.” Emilie cringed. “When I realized that I was sealing away my memories, I repeated my own name for hours upon hours so I wouldn't forget it. After that, I spoke less and less, eventually to the point where I couldn't say anything at all.”

“Enough, Adrien.” Gabriel repeated, louder this time.

But he couldn't stop. Tears were rolling down his face. “He would deny me food if I didn't obey him, or if I wasn't good enough. Sometimes, he'd catch bugs and force me to eat them. I can still feel their legs in my throat.” He took another step back. “But even with all his torture, even though I knew he would rape me again, there were _still_ times I wanted to see him.” Adrien pulled his arms in. “Because it meant that I didn't have to be _alone_ for a few minutes.”

Gabriel slashed at the air. “I said enough!”

Finally, Adrien stopped. He looked away. “I think it would be easier for everyone if the doctor wasn't someone who had to attach these images to the face of a five-year-old boy.” He whispered.

“I'll telephone the asylum and see if Damocles would be interested in helping us.” Emilie said. “In the meantime, I need to think about what I'm going to do next.” She offered her hand to Adrien. He took it nervously. They walked out of the room, Emilie fussing over him. She escorted him to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of ice water and pulled a few cookies out of a jar. She offered some to Adrien.

He took one. It didn't taste as good as Tom and Sabine’s, but he ate it anyway. He watched Emilie's exhausted expression for a while. “Maman, I'm sorry.” He whispered.

“What? You don't need to be sorry, minou. It's not your fault.” Emilie said.

“It is. I'm sorry.” He said. Emilie moved so she was sitting next to him. She brushed his bangs out of his face and pulled him into her. She kissed his head and held him for a long time. He could hear her heartbeat, still panicked and nervous.

After Emilie's heart rate returned to normal, they went into the nickelodeon and put on a mover. Her face was pensive, and she didn't seem to be paying attention to the screen. She made Adrien promise to stay in the nickelodeon before she left and made her way to Gabriel’s study.

“Gabriel, we need to talk.” Emilie said.

“I agree.” Gabriel said. “You have thoughts on what to do next?”

She didn't say anything for a while as she gathered her courage. “I can't stop thinking about what he said.” Emilie walked over to the photographs on the wall. She looked at one, taken shortly after Adrien was born. “Ten years in such a tiny space.” She touched the photograph, running her fingers over the swaddled baby Adrien. She spun around. “Years and years of _complete silence!_ ”

There was a very, very long period of silence. Each second that passed was deafening in its silence. Emilie's face remained wide-eyed and intense, while Gabriel slowly grew more and more uncomfortable. Eventually, he broke the stillness. “Are you going to--”

“ _See!_ ” She shouted desperately. “You and I just proved we couldn't do it!”

Gabriel frowned. “Emilie, what's on your mind?”

Emilie looked down. When she looked up, her face was stern. “I have to take Adrien back to the ground.”

“What?” His voice dripped with venom.

“I don't want to. I want to think that he'll be safe here.” She said. “But this is a warship. Even if you seal off all of the exits, there are countless ways to kill yourself.” Her eyes grew wet with tears. She wiped them away. “And I don't think it's right to cut him away from the world. He's been separated from it long enough.”

Gabriel stood and walked around his desk. “You and I agreed that the best place for him would be on this aeroship!”

“That was before he tried to _jump off of it!_ ” Emilie shouted over him.

They argued like this for a long time. Gabriel wanted them both to stay, but Emilie was adamant that they leave. “He's my son, too! You can't take him away from me!” Gabriel shouted.

“I'm not! You could come with us!” She said. “You don't have to spend your life on this _goddamn_ ship!” She pushed her hair out of her face. “I just want what's best for Adrien. I'm not trying to take him from you.”

“You know that I can't leave!” He shouted. “I haven't left this aeroship in four years!”

This took a moment for Emilie to process. If that were true, he hadn't left the ship since their divorce. She frowned for a minute. “I have to attend Simon’s wedding in Juliette. I'll take Adrien down with me so I can watch him, but then we’ll head up to de-Lys.” She turned to leave. “If you take issue with it, I suggest you set a court date.”

Gabriel looked angrily at the papers on his desk. To cope with Adrien's kidnapping, he had buried himself with work. Under his new direction, the Province Papillon was the most successful in Europa. And he'd done it from the Birdwing. But he could have done it from de-Lys. And Emilie was right; keeping Adrien thousands of meters above people did not seem to be helping him, though he was beginning to wonder if they could help him at all.

He found Emilie later and agreed to her plan. He promised to meet them in de-Lys as soon as he could, though asked that she be patient. It would take him a while to get there.

\---

Adrien looked at the cover of his book. It was called ‘ _L'endroit secret de Marni_ ’ and it was about a girl named Marni who had a large family. She loved them, but couldn't always be around them. So she made herself a little place in the woods, but when her family found out, they started cluttering up that place, too. She eventually told them that she wanted a space of her own, and they respected it.

He'd read it a thousand times before. He could recite it forwards and backwards, and he could tell which page he was on by the first word. At first, he tried to make his hole his secret place, like Marni had, but it wasn't. It was Jackady’s secret place. Adrien was the secret.

It had been a very long time since he'd seen Jackady. Adrien wondered if he'd finally been left to starve. He was still naked. Jackady had stolen his clothing. He was hungry, cold, and so very lonely.

The hatch door opened. Adrien shifted, wanting to move to look but not having the energy. Jackady entered the room. “I have presents for you, pet.” He offered a clear glass bottle with water inside. Adrien took it and drank it greedily. When drops ran down his cheeks, he caught them in his hands and then licked them up. Jackady showed him a paper ball he knew had food in it, as well as a flannel shirt and a pair of work pants. “You can have these when we’re done.”

Jackady put them behind him. Adrien approached him carefully, waiting for instructions.

Jackady seemed impatient. “Say your lines, pet, or I'll take my gifts away.”

Adrien shook his head. No, he _needed_ the food! And, as much as he hated it, he needed to talk to someone. Even if his lines were rehearsed and hard to say. “I missed you, master.” He choked out. Jackady smirked, but it was the closest thing Adrien had ever seen to a smile, so he figured this meant he was happy. So he smiled, too.

Jackady dropped his pants. Every touch felt wrong and disgusting, but he endured it. He hurt, but it still seemed better than the isolation. When Adrien was in a position to, he reached under Jackady’s arms and held his sides. His touch was gentle--if he dug his nails in or held him too tightly, Jackady would strike him--but it was comforting in its own way. This was the closest thing to a hug that Adrien had experienced in years.

\---

Emilie paced back and forth anxiously. Duusu watched her, waiting for signs of a panic attack, but it was just her nerves. She went over a list of what she had packed in her luggage. She had changed into a white shirt with ruffles, a pearly pink skirt and many pieces of golden jewelry. She'd pulled her hair up and pinned it close to her head, pearls woven into it.

When Gabriel entered the room, she started talking. “I've gotten all of our things packed up, and I've rented an automobile. The train leaves tonight.” She said. “I telephoned ahead and reserved our tickets. I copied the train’s schedule so you can be sure of where we are. I knew you'd want it.” She stopped pacing to look at him. “I'll telephone you when we reach de-Lys. It'll be a few days, though.”

Gabriel nodded.

She frowned. “Adrien asked me to leave his room so he could change. Do you think it was a mistake to leave him?” She walked past him. “He's taking a really long time!”

“He always did take after you.” He teased.

“Oh, hardy-har-har, asshole.” Emilie said flatly.

Gabriel chuckled. “I'm sure he's fine. The windows in his bedroom don't open.” He said.

“I know, but…” Emilie pushed a flyaway hair from her face, “…there are _other_ ways to kill yourself.” She caught sight of Gabriel sort of… staring at her. She scoffed and looked at him. “What?” She snapped.

Gabriel folded his arms behind his back. “You look beautiful.” He said.

She blinked. “Thank you.” Emilie said, almost awkwardly. She turned away from him so she faced the stairs and folded her hands in front of her. “I do my best.”

Adrien came rushing in a few minutes later with a servant on his heels. He was in a tuxedo, though it was untidy, as he'd dressed himself. “Sorry I took so long, maman.” He said.

She waved him off. Emilie bent at her knees to fix Adrien’s tuxedo, undoing his bow tie and brushing the fabric until it lay straight. She jumped when Plagg poked his head out, but then smiled. “There’s our handsome kitty!” She said, squeezing his face between her hands. She went to take Adrien's hand. “Wait. Where are your gloves?”

Adrien pulled the black silk gloves out of his pocket. She took them and held one in front of his flesh hand. Adrien slid it inside. When she went to put the other glove on his prosthetic, she hesitated, looking at the metal with a slight frown. She pushed the glove on quickly and then stood.

“Well…” Emilie stood in front of Gabriel awkwardly. “I suppose this is goodbye for now.” She said.

“Are you not coming?” Adrien asked.

“No, my son.” Gabriel said. “But, I'll do my best to meet you in Montagne-de-Lys.” He smiled softly. He shifted nervously, and then bent over to hug Adrien. It was returned warmly, but it broke rather quickly. Gabriel wasn't particularly comfortable with open expressions of affection. “Be safe, Emilie.”

“Oh, Gabe!” Emilie hugged him, too, her arms wrapped around his neck. It lasted for only a few seconds. “This is the right choice. I know it is.” She took Adrien’s hand and led him to the Pygmy. The servant carried their luggage onto the ship. “See you soon.” Emilie waved goodbye to Gabriel.

The Pygmy took them to the ground. Adrien watched as it grew closer. He looked at Emilie, and then his hand. “Maman?” He asked, catching her attention. “Does my hand… trouble you?”

“Oh, it isn't your hand, minou.” She said. “It's… well, it's the thought of why you need it.” She walked over to him. “I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Adrien.”

He looked up at her. She smiled sweetly. He had vague memories of her now. He remembered her laugh, and her voice, and especially her smile. It reminded him of Marinette's, though he supposed it was technically the other way around.

\---

Sixty-five…

Adrien paced back and forth between the walls. He was full of energy, the feeling somewhere between anger and boredom.

Sixty-six…

This wasn't uncommon. He often walked between the walls, counting how many times he could touch them before he grew tired.

Sixty-seven…

He would touch the wall, and then spun around to touch the other. It had to be the most mind-numbing way to exercise, but he didn't have many other options.

Sixty-eight…

He'd grown tired of his books. He'd memorized the words to the point where he recited them in his sleep. His toys, once his faithful companions, had lost their souls as he lost hope. They sat lifeless in the corner.

Sixty-nine.

Adrien stopped with his hand still on the wall. He could feel his body start to shake, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. That was it. That was as high as he could count. He knew that seven-zero was the next number, but he didn't know what it was called. And if felt wrong and complicated to continue without the number.

He fell to his knees. Adrien closed his eyes and placed his head on the wall. He needed a distraction from his idiocy. He tried hard to remember the garden he used to play with his mother in. He remembered the dandelions, the paw… the pa… the _purple_ flowers that his father had planted. He could almost smell the grass.

He heard his mother call him. But it wasn't her voice, it was the memory of her voice. It was gone now. It felt like force being applied to his head by a ghost. His dream self turned to look at the memory, but that, too, was ghostly. He knew something was there, but could not see it, could not hold it.

He'd forgotten her. Adrien had _forgotten_ his mother!

“ _No!_ ” He cried out, pounding his fists on his head. “No, no, _no!_ ”

He shot up and started pacing, no longer _caring_ that he didn't know his numbers.

“What's your mother’s name? What's your mother’s name?!” He shouted, ignoring the echoes that made his ears want to bleed. “ _Think,_ you stupid, disgusting _beast!_ ” He cried out.

But it was gone. The field was gone. The flowers were gone. The scent of the grass was gone. _He_ was gone. Who remained, then? Or better yet, _what?_ It was the pet, an animal that Jackady commanded. It existed for _his_ pleasure, and for that reason only. Who cared whether or not there was a world that missed it? Clearly the _world_ didn't, since years had passed and no one had found it. And why would they look? A pet under its master’s command was not missing.

It sat down on the mattress. Jackady appeared some time later. He forced the pet to strip for him, which it did so gladly. This was its purpose. It took its master’s penis. It opened its mouth without being forced. And when Jackady came, the pet watched him with love in its eyes and a smile on its face. It had pleased its master, as was its role. It had served its function.

But that still wasn't enough. Jackady saw its smile and grew angry. He beat the pet until it was half covered in bruises that already formed. “What gall you have,” Jackady spat, “to _smile_ at me! If I wished you to grin,” he struck him in the eye, “I would _command_ you to do it!”

The pet whimpered. “It just wants to make you happy,” it cried. It smiled at him again. “If you are happy, then _it_ is happy!” It crawled closer. “It loves you.”

Jackady kicked him in the stomach. The pet curled upon itself, and it puked semen and bile onto the mattress. “If I wanted you to be happy, I wouldn't have brought you here.” He hissed. “And I don't want your smiles or your love!” He grabbed the ladder. “You disgust me.”

It frowned. Tears welled up in its eyes. “Master?” Jackady climbed up and out of its hole. The pet was in too much pain to move. The hatch closed. The pet covered its mouth to sob.

When it had finished crying, it felt worse than it had in years. No, _he_ felt worse than he had in years. _He_ sat up closed _his_ eyes. “Its… his… your…” He muttered. He opened his eyes. “ _My_ name is Adrien.” He said firmly. “My name is Adrien. It's Adrien. Adrien, Adrien, _Adrien._ ”

He said it for hours so he wouldn't forget again.

\---

Emilie and Adrien arrived at the wedding. It was being held in an old building that had been refurbished for that exact purpose. She asked where the bride and groom were, and then bribed the employees to let them in. “Shh,” Emilie whispered to him. “We’re going to surprise them!” The hallway forked. They went left first, and quickly found Jackady. Emilie smiled and opened the door more. “Hi, Simon!”

Jackady turned. He had changed out of his normal clothes and into a tuxedo. It was well made, but significantly less colorful than what he usually wore. Still, his cummerbund was bright magenta and had pale blue-green swirls on it. “Emilie! Hello!” He said with a smile. He moved to greet her. He jumped a little when he saw Adrien. “Oh, and hello to you, too, Adrien.”

Emilie looked at Adrien when he didn't reply. “Say hello, Adrien.” She encouraged him.

He looked at Jackady with a grimace. There was something akin to fear in his eyes. “Hello, J… ma…” Adrien stumbled over the other names. He shivered. “…S-Simon.”

“I'm, um…” Jackady looked down before he smiled again. “I'm glad you could make it.”

“You came to my wedding, now I'm attending yours!” She said cheerfully. She frowned now. “While I'm here, I wanted to tell you that we’re going back to de-Lys.”

Jackady blinked. “Why? I thought you were happy being back on the Birdwing.” He frowned. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing happened!” Adrien blurted out.

Emilie ran her fingers through his hair to quiet him. “It's… private, Simon.” She said. “I would rather not discuss it right now.”

His frown deepened. “I… understand.”

They spoke for a while longer. Adrien asked for permission to look for the bridesmaids, as that was where Marinette would be. Rather than let him go alone, Emilie bid goodbye to Simon and walked with him. They found the bridesmaids, but Marinette wasn't with them. Sabine, who was the Matron of Honor, said that she was running errands, and was likely with Nadja across the hall.

Emilie stayed to talk to Sabine, but allowed Adrien to cross the hall if he promised to come back soon and knock before he entered the room. He did so.

Nadja was inside. She was fixing her makeup in a vanity. She looked beautiful. Her hair had been styled back, and extensions the same color as her hair hung around her shoulders. She wore a beautifully white dress that looked to be made of layers upon layers of lace. White flowers were worked into the layers, adding more complexity to it. It hung off her shoulders, and pearls decorated the neckline.

She looked at him. “I remember you! The orphan that Marinette was caring for! Adrien!” Nadja said cheerfully. She leaned against the vanity. “Simon never mentioned he knew the vicomte!” She smiled and looked back at the mirror. “He's a tricky one, my Simon.”

His skin crawled. That was too accurate to be funny. “Madame, I'm looking for Marinette?” Adrien said.

Nadja pointed at the hallway. “She went to find Manon. You should wait here.” She shrugged. “She’ll only be a minute.”

And right on cue, Marinette burst into the room from the other door. She wore a red dress with a red sash around her waist. Black lace hung from the sash, but was sewn to the seam of the dress so it wouldn't move too much. The dress clung to her hips, and her hair hung loose past her shoulders. She might have looked pretty if she wasn't so stressed. With bulging eyes, she shouted, “I FOUND YOUR DAUGHTER, NADJA!”

Nadja spun around and motioned for her to quiet herself with both hands. “Marinette, volume!” She said. “Your friend is here, by the way.”

Marinette looked at him. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. “Adrien!” She smiled. She ran to hug him. “I'm so happy you're here!” She said. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Maybe this wedding won't be a total disaster now!”

Adrien forced a smile. “I'm happy to see you, too.” He whispered.

“Marinette, dear, will you go see if Simon is ready? The wedding starts in half an hour.” Nadja asked.

Marinette hid a sigh. “I'm her go-to, you see. If I suck up all of Nadja’s stress, she won't worry about anything.” She straightened her back and closed her eyes. “I'm like a stress towel. One day, someone will wring me out in a bucket and hit me with a stick.” Her voice broke a little bit on ‘hit’ and ‘stick.’ Adrien smiled sympathetically.

Nadja looked at her. “Marinette. Simon.” She repeated. “Go. Now, please.”

Marinette nodded and ran out of the room. As she left, Adrien saw someone new. A young girl ran in circles around Nadja. Her dark brown hair was braided, and she had big, soft brown eyes. She grinned with buck teeth, more noticeable than his own. She wore a dress shirt under a cute, flowery purple pinafore. Her stockings were white, and her Mary Janes had been shined. It must have been Nadja’s daughter Manon, but that wasn't what made Adrien follow her with his eyes.

Manon was five years old, if that. Adrien had been five when he was kidnapped. His throat swelled with fear as he worried what that meant for Manon. It wasn't a coincidence. It couldn't be! That Manon was five, and he'd been five… no. This was too weird. He already knew Jackady was sick. This was sick. He didn't know her at all, but was he expected to stand there and do _nothing?_

“Nadja,” Adrien said firmly, “I have to tell you something.”

Nadja looked at him before catching Manon. “I didn't even notice you were still here!” She looked at Manon. “Manon, this is Adrien. He's one of Simon’s old friends!”

Manon looked at him. “You look really weird.” She said. She tilted her head. “Have you ever killed somebody?”

Nadja sighed. “Manon, don't ask people things like that.” She said. She sat down and grabbed two pink ribbons. “Come stand here so I can tie your hair up, sweetie.” Manon stood in front of her, and Nadja started pulling her hair into a bun. “I'm glad you could come. Simon was so happy when he heard you were alive.”

Happy that no one had found out he'd tried to kill him, more likely.

“I don't have to tell you how amazing Simon is.” Nadja said with a grin. “He's funny and talented and he has the best magic tricks!” Her eyes were big and soft as she thought of him. “And he's so good with Manon! It's hard to find a man willing to take on someone else’s child.”

Because he'd done it before. Manon didn't deserve what Jackady’s ‘care’ would mean for her.

“My friend Alec introduced us. When I met him, I knew we would get married.” She said. “Is that silly?” She smiled wider. “But it's so wonderful, how he manages to surprise me every day. I hope that everyone finds someone like Simon…”

God, Adrien so badly wanted to puke.

“I am so lucky to have him in my life.” Nadja shook her head. “Oh, but I'm rambling. You had something you wanted to say, dear?”

His hands were shaking. Adrien pulled them in and pressed them hard against his stomach so she couldn't see them quake. He looked at her, probably with a horrified expression, because her lovey-dovey eyes were replaced immediately by the look of a concerned mother. Even Manon seemed upset by his expression. He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. “Congratulations,” he whispered, “and blessings on the day.”

“You say ‘congratulations’ to the man!” Manon said loudly. “You said ‘good luck’ to the lady!”

Nadja smiled at Manon. “That's right, but Adrien has had a hard time of it! He didn't know that.” She said. She frowned at Adrien. “Are you alright? You look sick.”

“I'm fine. I just… need some air.” Adrien said.

He left the room and found Emilie. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her side. She hugged him back and stroked his hair. She couldn't see his face, so she kept talking to Sabine until it was time for the wedding to start. They sat down on the groom’s side. Jackady was already at the alter, speaking to the priest. Adrien leaned his head against Emilie, and she wove plaits into his hair when it was clear that he wasn't paying attention. She forced him to sit up when the wedding march began to play.

First came the groomsmen and the bridesmaids, and equal number of both. Sabine led the bridesmaids, linked at the arm with someone he had never seen. Jackady’s best man, Emilie said. Marinette walked with another stranger, too, but she grinned and waved when she saw him. Then came Manon, who reached into a basket and threw flower petals on the ground. Emilie muttered something about it being an English wedding, and she didn't sound pleased. But Adrien had no idea what that meant.

Finally came Nadja. Her ensemble was completed with a beautiful tiara, a veil over her face and a long, beautiful train. She walked slowly, her hands wrapped around a bouquet. When she reached the alter, Jackady lifted her veil. This, Emilie whispered to Adrien, was to reveal her to the eyes of God. That, Adrien thought, was very scary.

The priest began the wedding. It was long, and very boring, but Adrien was pretty good at things that were long and boring. Adrien stared at Nadja and Jackady. They genuinely seemed to be in love, but that only seemed to make it worse. At least, before this moment, he had been able to tell himself that Jackady was pretending to love Nadja, so no one would think he had a secret.

But no. Jackady loved her. And while he was falling in love with Nadja, he was raping a child he'd held prisoner for years. How was he able to keep those two things separate? How was he able to cope when the lines became blurred? How could someone be so truly _evil?_

The wedding ended. Jackady and Nadja officially became Monsieur and Madame Grimault. Adrien felt his stomach collapse upon itself. There truly was no justice in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/8 edit: And Adrien felt his stomach collapse upon itself. There was no justice in the world. --> Adrien felt his stomach collapse upon itself. There truly was no justice in the world.


	14. An Invisible Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Who Thought He'd Lost All Hope Loses Last Additional Bit Of Hope He Didn't Even Know He Still Had

Jackady had provided the very basics needed for keeping a child alive. None of them were given the way they were supposed to, and nothing but water came for free, but he still had the basics. Food, water, shelter, clothing, a mattress, some books, some toys, and physical contact--though this last list item made his skin crawl.

Of the toys he had, Adrien particularly favored a stuffed rabbit. It was brown, and it was dressed in fancy clothes that were sewn onto it. Adrien favored it enough that when he ripped open one of the other toys to hide his signet ring, he turned the rabbit away so it wouldn't have to watch him hurt his friends. He named this rabbit Lapin Lazuli.

Lapin Lazuli was his best friend in the hole. Adrien told it stories and talked to it. It was the only thing that kept him sane most days. Even when his toys had lost their souls, Adrien kept Lapin Lazuli with him. He stroked its ears and rubbed it against his face to comfort himself when he couldn't contain his emotions.

One day, Adrien was holding Lapin Lazuli when Jackady came. He hid it behind his back so Jackady wouldn't see that he was ‘still playing with dolls,’ as he'd once been mocked. But Jackady found it anyway, and when he'd finished with Adrien, he stole the rabbit away. He opened the hatch some time later to drop food. With it, he dropped Lapin Lazuli’s head, and a live rabbit.

Or rather, it _was_ alive. The fall broke many of its bones. It agonized for twenty seconds before it finally died. That's how Adrien learned that rabbits could scream.

\---

“Adrien, my darling. Wake up.” Emilie whispered. Adrien sat up. He'd fallen asleep on her shoulder some hours ago, so he was a little disoriented. He blinked and looked around. People were standing up and getting off the train, but she was still sitting. Her green eyes were soft. “We’re here. We’re finally in Montagne-de-Lys.” She said.

He sat up, and his face flushed when he saw that he'd drooled on her shoulder. He followed her off the train, a suitcase in one hand and her wrist in another. The train station reminded him of the aeroport in Juliette, though it wasn't so large. And even though winter still clung to the world, spring had sprung in de-Lys. Bushes with thick green leaves bordered the station, and across the street was a row of identical white houses.

Emilie led him down a short flight of stairs. They walked through the city, grabbing takeout and, oddly enough, a toolbox. Emilie seemed almost disinterested, but Adrien looked at it with wide eyes. It was clean and spacious, with the cobblestone streets freshly swept and the windows recently washed. Many of these houses had tiny yards, their grass cut short.

They left the city. The roads just outside the city were paved part of the way, but Emilie led him down a brick path. It was lined by brick walls, though they only really reached his waist. On either side of the walls were tall trees with pretty pink blossoms. The sun broke through, illuminating the forest floor with golden light. At the end of the path was an iron gate.

Through the iron gate, past the tall brick fence, was a massive house. It was painted yellow and had many tall windows. There was a marble staircase leading up to the front door. Emilie unlocked the chain on the gate and led him inside the house.

When they were inside, she looked around with hands on her hips. The outside had looked warm and inviting, but the inside was as cold as the aeroship. The marble from outside had been carried inside, and the staircase in front of them wrapped around the room. Fancy lights hung from the ceiling but were still dark. There were plants next to the door, but they were dead. Emilie sighed and kicked in front of her. A dust cloud formed, and she started coughing. “We’re going to have to get this place cleaned up!” She said.

Emilie led him up the stairs and to the right. The structure of the mansion reminded him of the aeroship, so he figured the house part of the Birdwing was designed to mimic it. His bedroom, or rather the room where pépère had told him to sleep during their visits, was similar too, but it didn't have the upper level library. The windows were still there, however, and looked out over the forest.

Adrien walked over to it and looked out. He vaguely remembered the sight, so he sank to his knees. Yes, this height was more accurate to what he remembered. From here, he could look up and see the squirrels and the birds in the trees. He sat down and started watching them.

He jumped when Emilie touched his shoulder. She smiled at him softly and offered him food on a plate. He took it from her, and she sat down next to him. “Are you feeling alright, minou?” She asked. “You've been awfully quiet. You usually _are,_ but this feels… different.”

He frowned. If he was being honest, it was just simply depressing to watch Jackady live a completely normal life. It was hard for him to admit, but he'd always sort of hoped Jackady was a weird, reclusive loner. Maybe he _had_ been one at some point. But now he was married, all set to live a normal life, while Adrien was still having a hard time calling his parents ‘maman’ and ‘père.’ Not to mention he couldn't shake his suicidal thoughts, and and he couldn't sleep at night. That he struggled so, and Jackady was fine… it wasn't _fair!_ Though he guessed life never was fair.

“Adrien?” Emilie asked, her voice raised slightly as she grew more concerned.

“I'm fine.” He squeaked.

She frowned. Emilie put down her plate and opened a book. She flipped through the pages. She read a few sentences before closing it and leaning back on the couch. Adrien watched her sad expression for a moment before putting his own plate down and leaning against her.

She spoke idly as they finished eating. Adrien picked at his food, unable to focus on her words. When they had finished, she took his plate and brought it back down to the kitchen. She asked him to get the sheets out of the suitcase and bring them into his bedroom.

Adrien did so, but since he didn't know how to make a bed--Marinette never made hers, since she messed up the sheets so often, and he'd never seen her make the bed in the garage--he sat on the couch. The white sheet over it was dusty and stiff, and the couch had lost much of its shape. He ignored how uncomfortable he was, however, when he realized Emilie had left behind the book she was reading.

He picked it up. It was written in Marinette's hand, so this was likely the behavior logs she had mentioned. He held it in his hands nervously, and he tapped his feet while waiting for Emilie to return. Plagg chewed at his fingers, and he pawed at the book, meowing loudly. “I'm not opening it just so you can chew on the paper!” Adrien scolded. “This is Marinette's book!”

A few minutes later, Emilie returned. She asked for his help making the bed, so he didn't get a chance to ask about the book. They made the bed, Emilie giving him detailed instructions on the proper procedure. She taught him to make ‘hospital corners’ with the sheets. “When you were little, you used to call them ‘triangle blankets’ because they looked like triangles.” She reminisced.

Adrien frowned deeply. He knew that his mother loved him, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was disappointing her.

They finished making the bed. “Tomorrow, we’ll go into town and buy some new furniture. Maybe something that doesn't look like our Moth Seals came to life and devoured the goddamn house.” She declared. He chuckled. “I telephoned your father. He wanted me to tell you goodnight.” She smiled. “Do you want to telephone Marinette before we get ready for bed?”

He considered this. Marinette was a member of the wedding party, so she would probably be tired, but he needed to make sure that Jackady wasn't going to try anything. “Yes.”

Emilie led him down to the office. This was much different than the study on the Birdwing. Namely, while the study was decorated with photographs and paintings, this office was covered, wall to wall, with dead butterflies. It was unsettling, both in the subject matter and the sheer number of butterflies present. Adrien grimaced. “Oh, I know, it's _horrible,_ isn't it?” Emilie said. She tiptoed inside and looked at one of the displays. “Your father’s family was obsessed with lepidopterology.”

“N-no, you can't use a word like that with me.” Adrien said firmly. “I don't know what that means!”

“Lepidopterology is the study of butterflies and moths.” She explained. “I don't know if it was inspired by the Seal, or the other way around, but…” Emilie put her hands on her hips. “Gabriel the Third _did_ discover that the akuma are created by the corruption of butterflies by the same name.”

Adrien tilted his head. “What does that mean?”

“Basically, it means that akuma are driven in the same way humans are.” Emilie explained. “They eat, sleep and desire, but have no sense of fear or understanding. Their sense of community is also limited. Whereas humans are very social, and they tend to have a powerful connection to their children, akuma are created by corruption and only cooperate when there is a larger prize at hand.

“So when they find someone ripe for akumatization, they feed on negative energy and combine it with their magic.” She looked at him when he approached. She pointed to a black butterfly that, even in death, still pulsated with purple energy. “This creates a butterfly called an akuma, which infects the victim’s mind and turns them into monsters.” Emilie folded her arms across her chest. “Sometimes, the victim can retain some sense of their humanity, but eventually, they _always_ lose control.”

Adrien frowned. “That's really sad.” Though, he wondered what might have happened if _he’d_ been akumatized. Jackady might have had his brains splattered against the wall. But then again, people would hate him, and they'd probably want to kill him.

“Sadder still, what it means for our species.” Emilie said. “There is no place where akuma cannot go. They scavenge from high mountaintops to low valleys. Some can breathe underwater and sink ships.” She frowned. “When you find a safe place, you aren't inclined to leave it. So no one wants to take the risk of studying why akuma exist. _How_ they came to be!”

“Surely there's something we could do for them…”

“Not with our current technology.” Emilie said. “Gabriel and a few others think it might be possible to _purify_ akuma. But so far, all attempts to do so have failed.” She looked at him with a serious expression. “And mass execution isn't the answer, either! Akuma were human once! And it's a very dangerous line to walk, Adrien, the one of ‘ _us_ ’ and ‘ _others._ ’”

Her frown was deep. She refused to answer any more of his questions about akuma. To be honest, Adrien wished he could see one--most people seemed terrified of them, but he was starting to think that _maybe_ some of the things most people were afraid of were bullshit.

Emilie finally left the room and let Adrien speak to Marinette. Their conversation was brief, as she was still very tired from the ceremony. She told him that Manon was staying with the Dupain-Chengs for about two weeks while Jackady and Nadja were on vacation. He asked if this was a recent development, and she told him that this was the plan since the date was decided in early November.

That was important information for him, since he was still in his hole in early November. Jackady had planned to leave--for _two weeks!_ What was he planning? Was he going to drop three days worth of food and tell him to be smart about it? Or was that how he was planning on getting rid of him--by leaving him to starve. For a long time, _that_ was how Adrien thought he would die. Not having food was among his top anxieties, which was most likely part of the reason the poison Jackady had peddled them was so distressing.

Marinette mumbled for a while longer before finally saying she was headed to bed. He wished her goodnight and then went up to his bedroom. Emilie started to leave for the room she'd prepared for herself, but Adrien requested she stay the night in his room. Even after all this time, being alone in a new environment made him uneasy.

But if she minded, Emilie didn't make a big deal out of it. She kissed his forehead gently, and then brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Sleep well, minou.” She turned off the lights and crawled into bed with him. Plagg was curled up on his pillow, and Duusu had found a comfortable position between Emile's legs.

All of them but Adrien were asleep before long. He was still awake, so he found Marinette's book and brought it into what he called the dead butterfly room. He turned on a lamp and sat in a big, comfy chair. He opened it to find cute handwriting--Marinette wrote in cursive, and she still dotted her ‘i’s with little hearts--and detailed logs.

_‘13 December-Last night, I saw Juleka for the first time since 24 November. If she's still mad at me for suggesting she go to the L.W.H, she put it aside for the good of her new friend ~~Adrian~~.’_

‘Adrian’ was crossed out, and ‘Adrien’ was written above it in a different hand. Juleka’s, most likely.

_‘According to what Alix told me before the surgery, ~~Adrian~~ Adrien escaped from Siegbert and hid in the graveyard. Juleka claims that he is broody and vaguely animalistic. From what I saw, he is simply very afraid. And were I in his position, I would be afraid, too._

_‘Alix took away his diseased arm. I imagine she threw it in with the other corpse parts that will be thrown over the walls to appease the akuma, but who knows? She might strip the flesh from the bone and make a necklace. She's a tricky one. When ~~Adrian~~ Adrien awakes, I’ll have to get to work on disguising him as a normal Juliette citizen. If people know he escaped from an asylum, he'll be sent back. Or worse. I heard a rumor that_

_‘I hear Juleka. He's awake.’_

This must have been when she went to talk to him. When the writing continued, she was using a different pen. However, little of what she wrote was news to him. He knew that, in the beginning, he was awkward, and that he had mimicked her to learn how humans were supposed to behave. What surprised him was that she knew he was doing it.

Adrien read the book. He flinched when he got to the part where Jackady found him again. The next few pages went into detail about his sudden change in behavior.

_‘4 January-Adrien couldn't get out of bed today. He wasn't sleeping, just staring up at the ceiling. It's been almost a week since this behavior started. I thought he might have been improving, but between yesterday and today, I worry that he isn't getting better at all. I think he may have gotten outside--that's the only thing I can think. I don't know how he could have taken such a turn, otherwise. Tonight I'll lock the doors and see if something changes.’_

_‘STamier---ilestpart i il e prti il estpart…Pourrqoi me quiteraiil? I can't even write…pour… Adrien…’_

The rest of the page was crinkled and hard to read. It was stained with tears, which had made some of the ink run. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes. Adrien went back up to bed and put the book back where he found it. He remembered how sad and frightened he had made Marinette. He curled his legs up. He couldn't stop thinking about Jackady’s last attack. Adrien closed his eyes, thinking about the pure _anger_ and _hatred_ he'd been shown. He had spent ten years enduring this torture. He had always known that he was supposed to die because of Jackady. That he was still alive… it must have been a great disappointment on both their parts.

Out of nowhere, Adrien started crying. He covered his mouth to try to hide the sound. However, the sound woke Plagg and Duusu, and when they moved, Emilie shot up. “Adrien! What's wrong?” She asked, pulling him into her.

Adrien dropped his hand to cry out. “I don't know! I don't know what's wrong!” He admitted, crawling into her hug. “I want to stop thinking about this!”

“Stop thinking about what?” She asked.

“I-I… I w… I want t-to…” He shivered. “I want to stop thinking a-about…” Say Simon. Say Jackady! Say _something_ that she can connect to him, he screamed in his mind. But instead, he just cried harder. “I want to stop thinking about _him!_ I see him, I feel him, _everywhere!_ All the time…”

She frowned. “Oh…” Emilie held his head and kissed his hair. She rocked with him, gently, back and forth. “You're okay, you're okay, you're okay…” She was sort of singing, her voice gentle and sweet like a summer bird.

“No! No, I'm not!” He sobbed quietly. “I'm not okay! I don't ever get to be okay again!”

“You've got nothing to fear…” She hummed into his hair. “I'm here.” She rocked with him. When it was clear he wasn't calming down--which was understandable, as his biggest regret in his life was hurting Marinette so much that day--she sat up straight and thought for a moment. She pushed her hair behind her ears. “Okay. Let's look at this logically, like your father said. What is the problem right now?”

“My… the…” Without referring to him as Jackady, Adrien had no fitting word for who he was. Anything else felt… hollow, like it didn't quite fit. But when he tried to say those words, even just _Simon,_ he felt like his tongue had been caked in mud. “T-the man who raped me.”

“Is he here right now?” Emilie asked. He shook his head. “If he were, do you think I'd let any harm come to you?” He hesitated, but he shook his head again. She smiled. “That's right. If he wants to hurt you, he has to get through _me_ first. You never have to fear him again.”

He didn't say anything.

She was quiet, too. “When you were about a year and a half old,” she said, “your father, Simon and I took you up to this natural history museum in Bruyère. They had this exhibition on this sabertooth tiger they found God only knows where. And since it was a huge cat made out of bone, you were very excited about the idea of it.” She laughed. “Because you were about eighty centimeters tall and a fairly average little boy!”

He blinked. “Yeah?”

“And, when we got to museum, you ran up to one of the guides and asked really loudly where the bones were.” She said. She was laughing, and she held him tight in her arms. “Gabriel tried to tell you they weren't just bones, but you were too excited to care. You stuck your tongue out every time you said it.” She looked away. “It was so cute.”

He didn't remember that, nor did her words stir memories. It could have been that he had locked away his memories of Jackady more securely than his others, but it seemed more likely he was just too young to remember.

“I imagine it's hard to hear these stories about how great things _used_ to be.” She said. “And in my head, I know things will never be the same. We’ll never be as close as we were.” She smiled at him. “For what is worth, I _am_ excited about getting to know the young man you've become.” She smiled encouragingly.

Adrien looked away. He, too, was excited to meet this person. He'd only recently learned how to interact with other humans; he wasn't sure that was enough time to develop enough of a personality. “Maman?” He shivered. “Can I confess something to you?”

“Of course, minou.”

“I--” He rubbed his cheeks. The tears had started to make them itch. “He didn't kidnap me. I went with him willingly.”

She fought against her urge to recoil. “Why would you do such a thing?” Her tone was still gentle, somehow.

“I--I thought I could trust him.” He admitted.

Emilie was quiet. Then, she spoke. “Well, people like to pretend that children are great judges of character because they haven't learned all the social skills that cloud judgement, but that's just not true.” She said. “Children are really just tiny humans, with all the emotional turmoil and baggage that comes with that title, just with less capacity to understand it.” She sort of… shrugged. As though it wasn't important, or like she already knew. “I don't think it's surprising that this man tricked you. People are tricked everyday by people they thought they could trust. The burden, the _sin,_ is always on the trickster.”

“I told him what happened at the wake. I asked him to take me away!”

“Adrien, do you know how many times I tried to run away from my home while my father was still alive?” Emilie asked. “Thirteen times. I tried to run away _thirteen_ times, once even getting as far as Cendrillon. It wasn't the first time you had tried, either. Just the first time you actually made it outside.” She shrugged again. “Kids run away! That's what they do. Especially in a world such as ours, where you're told that danger lurks around every corner, and you're eager to test those boundaries yourself.”

“You aren't… angry?”

“Why would I be angry?”

He grabbed her arm and dug his nails in, but she didn't flinch. She barely seemed to notice. “When we were in Juliette, when I ran into in the market…” Adrien avoided eye contact. “I went to him willingly. I knew that I didn't have to…” He looked down. “But I did it anyway.”

“This man was the only person you knew for ten years. He was the person who was there during your formative years.” She reasoned. “Deep down, we both know you hate him, but your relationship with him will always be complicated.” She sighed heavily. “It only makes sense that you keep his secrets and do his bidding.”

Tears came hot and fast now. “Why aren't you _angry?_ Why don't you _hate_ me?!” Adrien demanded.

“Why would I hate you?” Emilie asked. “I love you so much.”

“Everyone should hate me!” He shouted. “For all the trouble I caused.”

Emilie shook her head. “No, no, baby.” She quieted him. “No one hates you.”

He was quiet for a long time. So long, in fact, that when Emilie moved next, the sun had risen and morning had arrived. She figured he was calm enough to leave for a while, though she propped the door open. He could hear her in different parts of the house, dusting and moving furniture. Duusu had gotten up to follow her, but Plagg was asleep in the warm spot where she had been.

Adrien couldn't move. He wanted to. He wanted to get up and move around, because for the first time in his life he was allowed to do so freely, but he couldn't work up the energy. Eventually he leaned back into his pillows and pulled Plagg into his lap. Adrien watched as Plagg chewed on the blanket, and he was excited to see that some of his teeth had broken through the gums.

But even when Plagg got up and walked out of the room, probably robbed Emilie for food, Adrien couldn't move. He just watched the forest, dissociating as he stared at the blossoms. Even as they swayed in the breeze, he was motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ANYWAY this chapter is shit. it's........ shit. what i SHOULD do is scrap the whole thing and start over. but that'll take another week and i was already starting to be like, "hmm"  
> however i do require validation that lapin lazuli is an AWESOME name for a rabbit


	15. Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son, We’d All Like To Lie Around All Day Being ‘Clinically Depressed’

Jackady pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped down the knife. He watched Adrien curl into himself as he tried to fight the pain. He smiled when he let out tiny, desperate sobs. He grinned wickedly as his sobs got louder and he clawed at his sides. Blood dripped onto his legs, but he was in too much pain to get redressed.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Adrien begged. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last time, that he would ask.

Jackady kicked him in the face. Adrien was slammed against the wall. “You don't get to question me.” He hissed as Adrien pushed against the wall to sit up. At this angle, he could see the numerous scars left on Adrien’s abdomen by his knife.

Adrien couldn't move for a moment. His arms shook. He looked up at Jackady with dead eyes. “Please,” he started sobbing harder. His next words were choked. “Please kill me.”

Jackady laughed, and then he left. Adrien kept crying. He grabbed his shirt and ripped it into thin bandages so he could tend to his wounds.

\---

Adrien shot up. The scars on his chest hurt, and he could tell he'd been crying in his sleep. He frowned and slammed his hand against the pillow angrily.

Several days had passed, and Adrien hadn't gotten out of bed longer than to use the bathroom. His hair was greasy, and his legs ached, but he still couldn't convince himself to move. He had spent the past few days reading books that Emilie gave him. The books he finished were piled up on the bedside table next to his prosthetic, which he was too exhausted to put on. Every so often, Emilie would come and try to get him to eat. But he'd only eat a little before his stomach grew tight and he could eat no more.

This time, however, she encouraged him to eat more. “I called the doctor you suggested. Damocles? He's going to meet with you.” She smiled as she closed a long blue curtain over the window. “He's going to be here in a few hours! So I need you to eat so you’ll be strong enough to talk to him.” She smiled. “I'm going to run you a bath.”

Emilie went into his bathroom and started running water. Adrien wanted to run his hand through his hair, but he knew that would only make the anxious feeling in his stomach grow more pronounced. He had only suggested Damocles because he didn't want to see Jackady, but now he worried that this choice would doom him just as much.

When Emilie came back out, she waited for him to get out of bed. Adrien took Plagg off his lap and tried to get out of bed. His knees buckled when his toes touched the ground. Emilie caught him before he completely collapsed. “Are you okay, baby?” She asked, holding his face between her hands.

“I'm okay, maman.” Adrien smiled.

She still fussed over him. Emilie lifted him up easily, and she carried him into the bathroom. She put him on the toilet. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled at him. “Do you need help getting in the tub?” She asked.

“ _No!_ ” He said quickly. Flustered, he shook his head. “N-no, I'm okay.”

Emilie nodded. “Call for me if you need anything.” She left him, leaving the door open. “I'll put some fresh clothes on your bed.

Adrien sighed. He undressed and got into the water. It was hot, and he flinched, but it felt nice to be in the water. Adrien sank into it, and he relaxed as his hair floated about. He sat up after a while, looking at the scars on his chest and legs. He pressed his fingers against the cigarette burns on his side. They didn't hurt anymore.

He started to wash his body. When he'd finished, he lingered in the water, his thoughts drifting with eyes closed. He first thought of Marinette, and how he missed her. Then he thought of what he would say to Damocles. If he were lucky, he wouldn't recognize him, but if he wasn't, he would have to lie to keep his secrets. His lies had to mimic the altruism that Jackady had used to elevate himself, to convince others that he was better than he was. Adrien started weaving his own web, strengthening weak links in case Damocles tried to destroy the bonds.

“Meow.”

Adrien opened his eyes. Plagg had climbed onto the side of the tub, probably lonely. He was looking at the water thoughtfully. “You don't want to do that,” Adrien advised.

Plagg meowed again. He reached forward and batted at some bubbles.

“You don't want to do that.” Adrien repeated, louder this time.

Plagg pulled his legs together, preparing to jump into the water.

“You don't want to do that!” Adrien yelled as he sat up straight.

Plagg reluctantly agreed. He moved to jump down, but he tripped. He hit his chin on the side of the tub before falling into the water. He screeched, flailing with his claws. Adrien yelled as they scratched his skin. He grabbed Plagg and jumped out of the tub.

Adrien carried him into the bedroom. He dried off Plagg quickly, laughing as he looks completely unamused. Plagg hissed quietly. Adrien dried off and redressed, just in time. The moment he finished with the last button, the door opened. Emilie and Directeur Damocles stood in the doorway.

“Directeur, this is my son, Adrien. He's the one who asked for you.” Emilie said. She looked at his prosthetic. “Minou, do you want your prosthetic on?”

“No, maman, I'm just going to lie down again.” He said. He crawled over his bed. Plagg ran to his side.

Damocles pulled a chair over. “This is your son? Did you adopt him?”

Emilie laughed. “No, I didn't. He was taken from me a long time ago, and we only recently found one another again.” She smiled. “Why would you ask? Can't you see the family resemblance?”

“I can. That's rather the issue.” Damocles said. “I recognize you from my asylum.”

Adrien spoke now, not wanting the conversation to steer towards suspicions. “Directeur, I want to explain in my own words, without my mother here.” He frowned. “I don't want to cause her more suffering than she's already endured.”

Emilie sighed. She kissed his forehead. “My sweet boy. You don't have to protect me.” She looked at him for a moment. Then, she turned to look at Damocles. “I'll leave you be, then.” She reluctantly left the room.

Damocles sat down. He looked at Adrien with a pen in his hand and a notebook in his lap. Adrien wondered what was written within. “So tell me, Adrien,” Damocles said firmly, “how someone goes from being the mute nephew of a doctor to the scion of a noble house, to whom the doctor can claim no familial ties?”

He was prepared for this. “Docteur Grimault lied and said I was his nephew because he knew I needed help. If he had told the truth, that he didn't know me, the hospital would have turned me out on the streets.” He shuddered. “And children who don't have a place to stay in Juliette go missing.”

Damocles frowned. “Why falsify the records?”

“I don't know. I think it was maybe because you were an unknown, and he believed that if you thought he was lying, you'd throw me out.” He sighed. “Claiming I was his nephew was just convenient.”

“Is your name actually Adrien, or did you take that name because he suggested it?”

“He named me after… well, me, I guess.” Adrien looked out the window. “The doctor and I were friends when I was young. Upon finding me at Magnolia, I reminded him of… myself…” He was quiet for a moment. “That I happened to be the same child he was friends with was purely coincidental.”

“Why were you uncooperative and violent?” He wasn't making notes. What was his game, then?

“Because I was scared. I couldn't understand that the doctor was trying to help me.”

“And if he was trying to help you, why did he starve you for nine days?”

“I…” Adrien flushed. He'd forgotten about that. “I guess with everything else going on, it slipped his mind.”

Damocles didn't seem happy. “That more or less confirms what Simon told me.” He said. He looked at Adrien. “Do you want to start at the beginning, or at the end and work backwards?”

“I guess… at the beginning?” Adrien said.

“Okay.” Damocles started taking notes. “What was your childhood like before you were kidnapped?”

“It was… good, from what I remember.” Adrien said. “I spent most of my time with my mother. My father must have been… otherwise busy.” He leaned back on his pillows, and Plagg pawed at the buttons on his vest. “I can't remember most of it. When I was kidnapped, I locked my memories away because they hurt too much.”

Damocles nodded. “And you were how old when you were kidnapped?”

“Five years old.”

“And you're now…”

“Fifteen.”

“So you were held captive for ten years?” Damocles asked. Adrien nodded. “How did you endure that time?”

“My… abductor provided a few things for me to occupy my downtime with. But I spent most of my time inside my head.” Adrien explained. “It was… really boring, mostly.”

“But you must have spent most of that time scared.”

“Yes, but I was largely used to it.” He frowned.

Damocles nodded again. “You mentioned an abductor. There was only one?” Adrien nodded. “I suppose your unique circumstances don't really allow for accomplices.” He leaned back in his chair. “Are you ready to talk about how you were kidnapped?”

He nodded, but it took him a moment to speak. “My grandfather died. I didn't understand what that meant, but I do now. I went to ask my father to put me down for a nap, but he… yelled at me.” He closed his eyes. “I guess he was grieving. But I didn't know that. So I ran away.” Adrien looked at Plagg. He stared back with pretty green eyes, and he blinked slowly. “And when I got to the city, I found someone who… who agreed to take me away from home.”

“Was this your first time running away?”

“Maman says it wasn't, but I don't remember.” Adrien offered his fingers to Plagg, but he seemed more interested in his buttons.

Damocles was quiet. “Are you comfortable discussing what happened after that?”

Adrien looked up slightly.

\---

Simon parked his automobile in the lot of a halfway motel called the Sleeping Bard. He looked around before he walked into the lobby. It was staffed by an older man he had gotten acquainted with over the past few months, Bob Roth. A few years from this moment, he would be a successful music producer, with his clients selling some of France’s highest selling records. But at this point in his life, Bob was down on his luck and running the Bard to make ends meet. He looked it, too. His grey hair was receding, his tan was peeling and and his yellow-green eyes were focused on a risqué magazine.

Simon knocked on the door. Bob looked up. He chuckled. “Hey, Simon.” Bob said. “Working some silly woman’s house call in de-Lys again?”

“Yes, and doing some last minute shopping, too.” Simon said as he entered. He was more than a little nervous, and it showed. “Listen, you remember that… thing we talked about?”

Bob put down his magazine. He laughed. “You're joking. You grabbed a kid? Who'd you get?”

“I don't think that it's smart to spread that around.” Simon said. He leaned against the counter. “Our deal is still standing, yeah? I give you the reel and you don't tell anyone that you saw us, right?”

“Oh, just tell me the girl’s name.” Bob urged.

“Adrien. He's a boy.”

“A boy?”

Simon shrugged. “Wouldn't have been my first choice, but I don't have control of that.” He took a deep breath. “Have you still got the camera? There's film in it, yeah?”

Bob stood up and disappeared behind a door. He returned with a camera on a tripod. He grabbed a key from the wall and handed it to him. “I can't help with the body.”

“What?” Simon asked.

“If you kill the kid. I can't help you with the body.” Bob clarified.

Simon nodded. “Right.” That wasn't his intention anyway. Not that he'd let Bob know his plans. He took the camera and walked up to the room. Simon unlocked it and set up the camera. He made sure the curtains were drawn and he had rope near the bedside table. Then he walked back to the automobile and grabbed the trunk Adrien was stored inside.

He carried it up to the room. He unlocked it. Adrien sat up and stretched. He grinned at Simon happily. “Did I do okay?” He asked, his eyes big and trusting.

“You did very well. And I trust you'll continue to behave, pet.” Simon praised.

“Yeah!” He nodded eagerly. He watched as Simon worked to get the camera rolling. “Thank you for helping me, Jackady.” Adrien said. Quietly, he admitted, “Sometimes, it feels like you're the only person who cares about me.”

Simon turned and held Adrien’s face. It was for just a moment before he changed positions.

Adrien smiled again. He looked at the camera. “Why is there a camera? Are we making a mover?” Simon didn't reply as he offered Adrien some ice water. He took a few sips. “Maman said I could go with her the next time she stars in a mover. I want it to be about… vampires!” He hissed and giggled. Simon still didn't reply. Adrien grew nervous, not yet used to Simon’s coldness. “I-I thought about kitties, but I don't think that would make a good mover.”

Simon finished getting the camera working. It started rolling. He touched his neck and shoulder. It was a strange and rather unpleasant feeling.

Adrien shuddered. “I-I don't like this.” He confessed. “I… c-can you take me home? I don't think I should've run away.”

Simon got on his knees behind him. “Smile for the camera, pet.” Adrien hesitated, but he looked at the lens and smiled. It was forced, as he kept breaking it to see what Simon was doing. Simon had positioned himself in such a way that the camera would never see his face. “We’re going to play a game. Just relax.” He put his arms under Adrien’s arms and started untying his silver bow tie.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. He squirmed when Simon unbuttoned his shirt and reached inside. “No. I don't like this game.” Adrien said. He tried to push away. Simon pulled him closer.

No matter how Adrien cried or struggled, Simon wouldn't release him. If he tried to crawl away, Simon slammed his head against the bed frame. By the end, he was in pain and he couldn't stop sobbing. Every movement was agony.

His voice was hoarse from the screaming. “Please. Please, I want to go home.” He begged.

“Get used to this. This is your reality now.” Simon wrapped the rope around his neck. He pulled and choked Adrien until he passed out. When he was unconscious, Simon put him back in the trunk and took the reel out of the camera. After he stored Adrien in his automobile, he gave Bob the reel and started again on his journey.

When Simon reached his home in the wilds, he dissolved some of the hallucinogen into water and forced Adrien to drink it. When Adrien was tripping out of his mind, he carried him down into the hole. He tested the measurements again, though there wasn't much he could do about it. He looked down at Adrien, who was freaking out due to his hallucinations, and he smiled. Simon climbed back out of the hole, shut the door and covered it with a rug.

If he was being honest, Simon hadn't expected the kidnapping to last ten years. He figured, a few weeks, at the most. But when the investigators showed up and found nothing, they cleared his name from the suspect list. Time kept passing, and since he saw no reason to release Adrien, he kept torturing him.

A few years later, when Bob had gotten his life together, he paid Simon a visit and returned the reel. He didn't want to know what would happen if it ever got out that he had child pornography in his possession. Rather than burn it, Bob gifted it to Simon as a memento, apparently thinking that he had murdered Adrien. Simon didn't have any use for mementos, and figuring this would be a fitting punishment for Gabriel, he mailed it to the Agrestes. He threw in some teeth for Emilie, too, really just to freak her out.

\---

Adrien looked away. “He started torturing me.” He said quietly. “He would starve me, and he'd only give me scraps when he fed me.” He closed his eyes. “He'd whip me, or cut me, or burn me. I sometimes found myself wanting him to rape me, because at least that didn't hurt so much.”

“So you bonded with him.”

“If you can call it that. I didn't have much of a choice. I was completely reliant upon him. He fed me, clothed me, spoke to me.” He grew visibly uncomfortable. “He, um… he carried my bucket out when it was full, and sometimes he'd help me clean myself when my skin got itchy.” He shivered. “He… took care of me.” That was difficult to admit.

“But not well. You were on death’s doorstep when I last saw you.”

“Yes…” Adrien’s voice drifted off. He became sad as he reflected on his life before. “Directeur Damocles? I think… that there were times…” He would have to be careful with this question. “…I think that sometimes, I loved him. Is that… wrong?”

Damocles considered this. “I don't think what you experienced was _wrong._ Not in the sense that you might be thinking, as though there was a right or wrong way for you to cope.” He said. “I think that might be closer to what you experienced. What you thought was love was a coping mechanism.”

“B-but… before J-Juleka took me to Marinette, if he had--” Adrien stopped. Backtrack, he thought. Correct the statement. “I-if he had been there, and he had offered to take me back to my hole…” He paused. “I probably would have gone with him.”

“Is that so surprising?” Damocles asked. “From what you've told me, that doesn't sound surprising.” He smiled, though it was hard to see under his beard. “I'm sure that you're more familiar with what love is, after spending time with people who genuinely care about you.”

Adrien's thoughts wandered to Marinette, though he didn't say anything.

He shifted to look at the clock. “It looks like we’re almost out of time. I want you to look at a few of these questionnaires before I go.”

Adrien answered the questions with Damocles’s pen. Then, Damocles gave him medication. It looked different than the pills Jackady had given him, but he still felt reluctant to take it. Before he left, he spoke to Emilie, and judging by the look on her face, neither of them suspected anything.

That night, Emilie brought up the telephone so he could call on Marinette. Adrien told her about his talk with the doctor. Thinking about spending time with people who loved him, he suggested, “When Nadja and J… S-Simon come back from their vacation, you should come to visit us in de-Lys.”

“I would love to, but…” Marinette lowered her voice. “I get the feeling your parents aren't very fond of us.”

“That's ridiculous. How could they not love you?” Adrien asked.

“I don't know. Maybe they're expecting us… I don't know. That's just a feeling I get.” She said. “I’ll ask maman and papa. With the money your parents gave us, we can afford to close for a few days to visit.” There was a crash on the other side of the line. She wished him sweet dreams and quickly hung up the telephone.

When Emilie came back, now ready for bed, he watched her. After a minute or so, he asked, “Maman, do you dislike the Dupain-Chengs?”

She looked honestly confused. “What are you on about? Of course I don't dislike them.”

“That was just a feeling Marinette got.”

Emilie sighed. After a moment, she admitted, “It isn't so much a dislike of them so much as it is anxiety.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Not just because of my own anxiety disorder but because of how you seem to behave around them.” She shrugged. “I just… _worry!_ That's all!”

“They rescued me! I'm…” He considered his next words carefully. “My relationship with them was the first positive thing I'd had in ten years.”

“You see, and that's the problem.” Emilie pointed at him. “I'm not worried about their intentions or their motives. They're good people, some of the few.” She looked up again. “My concern is that you consider them to be paragons of goodness and morality. And it's understandable why you think that! No one else helped you before them!

“You seem to worship them, especially Marinette. You act as though they're on a pedestal.” She looked down at him with a frown. “But they're only human. And I don't want you to be… _disappointed_ if they act like humans.” She finished. Emilie sighed and then smiled. “I'll tell you what. I promise to put my own personal feelings aside and not act so coldly if you promise to start looking at them, and yourself, as humans.”

Adrien didn't know what to say. She was right; he didn't really think of Marinette, Tom or Sabine as human. He barely thought of anyone as human. Half the time, he was convinced he was dreaming, or dead. But, he figured her concern wasn't too misplaced so he agreed.

\---

Hours later, when he was asleep, someone touched his shoulder. Adrien shot up, frightened. Gabriel calmed him with a smile. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.” He said.

“Père!” Adrien hugged Gabriel as tightly as he could with one arm. “I was worried you weren't coming.”

Gabriel shook his head. “It just took a lot of mental fortitude. I wouldn't abandon you.” He said. He saw the chair Damocles had used and sat down. “How are you holding up?”

He considered this. “I guess I can't say I've been better!” He said with a shrug. Gabriel didn't smile, so he let his shoulders fall. “I spoke with the doctor today. I think it's a better fit.”

“Good. I'm glad.” Gabriel said. He paused for half a moment. “I never liked Simon.”

Adrien didn't reply.

“I just wanted to let you know I was here.” He explained. “Go back to sleep.” Gabriel squeezed his shoulder and then left the room.

Adrien leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes. When he found he couldn't sleep, he looked up at the ceiling. The wind had started to pick up, and as it showed no signs of calming, Adrien figured Gabriel's trip from the aeroship had been unpleasant. He frowned, unhappy that he had caused his father even hypothetical distress. He closed his eyes and tried to push his thoughts out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this was short................


	16. Union and Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Picks Wrong Student To Believe In Every Fucking Year

Emilie twisted her locket idly as she stared out the window. It was storming now, with the wind blowing the branches of the trees around. Every so often, lightning would flash, and thunder would rumble a few minutes later. She loved the rain, but something about it seemed… ominous. It didn't feel natural for a thunderstorm to roll through even a warm place like Montagne-de-Lys so early in the year.

She heard Gabriel enter the room, but didn't turn around. “The weather sure has turned warm quickly. It shouldn't be storming like this! It's only February.” She said. It was idle conversation. Something light enough to avoid shouting.

However, Gabriel seemed particularly unnerved. In the days since he'd arrived, he'd grown increasingly nervous about being on the ground. He'd ranted about putting up the shields at night and posting guards at the gates. Emilie and Adrien had tried to get him to relax, but he wouldn't. “Who knows what it is? Perhaps it's an early summer storm that didn't get the memo.” He quipped. Clearly agitated, he asked, “Did you order an automobile?”

She stared at him blankly. When he said nothing, she shrugged. “For what?” Emilie asked.

“I sent you no less than three telegrams about it!” Gabriel shouted. “Adrien’s governess is scheduled to arrive today! It's fucking pouring out. Did you order an automobile to pick her up from the train station?”

Emilie stuck her tongue out. “I still don't see why you didn't just order the books and gave me serve as Adrien’s governess.” She said snippily.

“Because you're not a fucking governess! You're just a university dropout and a mover star!” He shouted.

Just a mover star, he said. Jackass, she thought. “And for your information, I didn't get your telegrams!” She added, “I was far too busy getting the house in order and taking care of our son!” She walked over to the telephone. Emilie flipped her hair out of the way and started twirling the rotor. “I’ll order one now, if it pleases you. What time should the chauffeur be there?”

Gabriel didn't reply.

Emilie stopped spinning the rotor and turned to look at him. “Gabriel, what time should I order the chauffeur for?”

He mumbled something. “This afternoon.” He said loudly.

“ _You_ don't even know!” She accused.

“I do know! I just… can't remember.”

She slammed the telephone down on the receiver. “I can't believe you. This is so typical. You forget something and then blame someone else for it not getting done!” She snapped. She marched to the closet and grabbed her coat. “Now we have to go to the train station and figure out when the train is coming!”

“Oh, this is typical? If you had just picked up the telegrams--”

“Why didn't you tell me before we left the Birdwing?” Emilie shouted over his protests. They argued as she prepared to leave, their voices echoing across the house. They both knew better, but fought anyway. Gabriel yanked open the door.

On their doorstep was a woman perhaps in her late twenties. Her dark hair hung in soaking strands on her unimpressed, tired face. She stared at them with blank blue eyes behind a pair of red glasses. She offered a sarcastic smile and asked, “Forget something, did we?”

Gabriel sighed. “Mademoiselle Sancoeur, I am so sorry.” He said as the woman entered the house without being formally invited. She removed her shawl, which dripped with rainwater, and hung it on the coat rack. She wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves under a blood red vest buttoned to her neck. Her black skirt dragged against the floor, but her heels clicked against the floor. “Things around here have been chaotic for the past few weeks.” He composed himself and looked at Emilie. “This is Nathalie Sancoeur. I’ve hired her to be Adrien’s governess.”

Nathalie pushed stray hairs from her face. She offered her hand to Emilie. “Pleased to meet you, madame.”

Emilie took it. “I've taken the liberty of having a room made up for you. Do you want to change into some dry clothes?” She asked.

Nathalie nodded. Emilie showed her to her room, and she changed into an outfit that looked remarkably similar to what she'd been wearing when she'd come in. The only difference was she now wore an apron that went over her head and should have been tied behind her back, but she'd pulled the straps around and tied them in front.

“I appreciate you coming. I've been trying to get a governess for weeks.” Gabriel said as he and Emilie led Nathalie through the halls. “Adrien’s circumstances are unique. I'd appreciate your discretion in the matter.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “He must be ready to face the nobility by the end of summer, when he turns sixteen.”

Nathalie didn't say anything. It wasn't really any of her business. But he was fifteen years old and he'd never had a governess? That seemed incredibly strange.

“We’re trying to keep it quiet,” Emilie muttered. She turned to face her while still walking. “Though I imagine he’ll tell you himself. He's not really shy about it.”

Nathalie nodded. When they reached Adrien’s bedroom, Gabriel opened the door. They stepped inside. “Adrien, your governess has arrived.”

Adrien was reading when they came in. His eyes were focused on the pages, but he looked up. She flinched, noting that there wasn't any life in them. There was a brief moment of panic in his eyes, and then he quickly looked away. When he looked back, he'd hidden it well. “Hello,” he said quietly.

She hid her nervousness behind a stony face. “Hello, Adrien. My name is Nathalie, and you may call me such.” She offered her hand to him. He reached over his chest awkwardly to shake her hand. “Are you ready to get started?”

“Yes.” Emilie kissed him quickly before she and Gabriel excused themselves.

Nathalie sat down and opened up a black leather suitcase and pulled out a few workbooks. “You're a bit older than I expected. The way your father described you, I figured you for no older than seven.” She said. “He said he wasn't sure if you even knew your letters.”

“I do.” Adrien said. “I'm not so confident of my numbers, though.” He grabbed his prosthetic from the table. Nathalie watched as he connected it. First impressions were important, and so far, Adrien seemed polite and quiet. He also seemed slightly concerned with how others perceived him. Had he hidden his hollow eyes from Nathalie or his parents? They were sort of back now. “Are we going to start with mathematics?”

“We can, if you want, but I would rather get a feel of where all your academic skills are at.” She looked at his books. She took one and looked at the cover. It was an encyclopedia on big cats. “You seem well read. That's good. What do you know of history?”

“A really long time ago, a lady named Victoria got married and changed weddings forever,” Adrien said. Nathalie put the encyclopedia in her lap as she stared at him. “And sometime after that my family built a warship where they could live.” She didn't say anything to this. “Also, I think everyone is afraid of zombies called akuma? But that's it. I'm sorry.”

Nathalie leaned forward. “Geography. How many countries can you name?”

Adrien was quiet. “This is France, right?” He asked. “So… France… uh, I-Italia…” He grimaced. “Chine?”

Three. Three countries. And of them, not even Allemagne, Espagne, or Angleterre. “Well, what about science?” She asked. “Do you know anything about physics? Chemistry? Biology?”

“Things fall when you drop them, I'm allergic to the sedative ketamine, and humans can live after you cut off their limbs.”

Nathalie sighed. “This might be harder than I thought.” She said.

Adrien frowned sadly. “I'm sorry, Nathalie. I know I'm disappointing you.” He looked down at his hands. “I haven't had much opportunity for study.”

“Well, that's unfortunate.” She said. She opened a workbook. “We’re going to need easier workbooks. This one starts with long division.”

Adrien looked at her. “You… aren't going to ask why?”

“Your mother said that you would probably tell me. But even if you don't, it isn't any of my business.” She looked up at him. “I was hired to tutor you.”

Adrien seemed a little shocked. He didn't quite know how to interact with someone who just… didn't seem to care about his past. It was… a strange feeling. He considered in this moment if he was comfortable with her _not_ knowing, which was a strange thing to think about. “I was kidnapped.” He said quietly. “For ten years. I only recently escaped.”

Nathalie paused, but she didn't react outwardly. “I suppose that explains your lack of knowledge.” She said. It wasn't meant to be insulting, but he still flinched. “Which subject would you like to start with?”

“If we’re going to start with mathematics, I feel like I should tell you I can't count past sixty-nine.” He said. “I know… that they go higher, like seven-zero. But I don't know what they're called.”

“Soixante-dix. Seven-zero is soixante-dix.” She said.

Adrien stared at her blankly. “What? It's just… sixty plus ten?” Nathalie nodded. “That's ridiculous. I could have been counting this whole time!”

“If that makes you mad, you’ll hate eight-zero and nine-zero.” She said as she hid a grin. “Quatre-vingts and quatre-vingts-dix. And then one-zero-zero is cent.”

He covered his face with his hands. “I hate this.”

\---

Alya frowned deeply. She let out a tiny sigh as she went over her notes. Another young woman had been injured in a factory. Her hair had gotten caught in a machine, and it had ripped off part of her scalp. She was in the hospital, agonized, and off course the factory had responded to the accident by firing her. Now her family would like be unable to care for her, which meant either giving her up or potentially starving.

She hung her head. She'd finished her article. Her job was depressing, and it was hard knowing it was all she could do, but she knew it was important. She had to expose these offenses, or no one would. Alya pulled the paper out of the typewriter. She slid it into a folder to keep it safe, and then she got ready to leave.

Alya walked alone through the streets of Juliette. She watched the people who passed her cautiously. Once, a man had tried to cut her with scissors, and another time a man had dragged her into an alley before she was able to escape. Certainly she wasn't the most popular journalist in Juliette, but she wasn't afraid of them. Well, she thought as she reached into her pocket to feel the knife she'd hidden there, she wasn't _paralyzed_ with her fear.

She gave her article to her editor and started her walk home. She wondered what her next assignment would be. Alya thought mournfully of Adrien, as she figured him for dead. No one she'd spoken to had seen him.

“Mademoiselle Césaire! Bonjour!” Someone called. Alya paused and spun around to look at the source. It was Directeur Damocles.

“Oh, hello.” She said quietly. Alya shook her head and snapped herself out of her self-pity. She grinned and pulled out her notebook. “Have you a comment on Docteur Grimault for our readers at the Valkyrie?”

“No, I don't.” He sighed. “I have no comment, and if I did, it would be off the record.” He started to walk away. “If you want to speak to someone, interview Adrien.”

“Oh, don't tease me, monsieur.” Alya sighed. She folded her arms across her chest. “Even if I could find him, he can't talk.” She frowned deeply. “And he's probably dead, anyway. No way he survived the winter with his injuries…” This was quiet, whispered into the snow.

“I thought you knew.” Damocles said. He turned to face her once again. “He's in de-Lys. I've just returned from my visit with him.” He smiled. “These past few months have been kind to him. He speaks perfect French.”

Her jaw dropped. “He's in de-Lys?! Since when?”

“Well, I wouldn't know. He's living with his mother, Lady Agreste.”

Alya made him scribble down the address in her book. She sprinted home, though ‘home’ was a room in the hotel her mother worked in. She grabbed her purse, packed her bags and ran back to the elevator.

Before she went to the station, she ran into the kitchen. “Maman,” she exclaimed out of breath, “I have to go to Montagne-de-Lys for a few days.” She picked up her bag to prepare to run again. “I will telephone you once I get there, and I promise I'll come back. I love you.” And she was gone.

Marlena was in shock. “Alya!” She shouted disapprovingly, but Alya was already gone.

\---

Adrien quietly went through his workbook. Nathalie had a small smile on her face. He was incredibly smart, and he hung on her every word. Adrien wanted to learn, which was more than she could say about her last student. He made connections quickly. Still, she had to think hard about each new subject she introduced to him. He was still working on four-digit addition and two-digit multiplication, early 16th century France and basic Earth science. But at the same time, they were exploring the works of Victor Hugo, as Nathalie believed the darkness of his narrative would be comforting to him.

At lunchtime, Nathalie decided to speak to Emilie and Gabriel about taking him down to an exhibition in Juliette. It wasn't for yet another two weeks, but she believed he would enjoy it a lot.

While they were talking, they couldn't hear the front door open. Alya poked her head inside before taking off her shoes and running up the stairs. After ducking into a closet to change into servants’ clothes, She checked down the hall to the left first, but found nothing. Then she snuck down to the right.

Alya carefully opened the doors. Some of the maids looked at her in confusion, but didn't pay her much heed. They all looked a little lost. She started to open a door with a faded silver plague on it.

“Excuse me!” A woman with a thin English accent shouted. Alya spun around. It was the head maid, obviously upset. “Are you one of the new maids?” Oh! Those other maids were new, and they must have been wandering around because they weren't sure what was expected of them.

“Uh… yes, madame.” Alya said nervously. “The Lady A-A… the Lady Agreste asked me to clean the rooms on this side of the house.”

“That's all well and good, isn't it!” She snapped. “But stay out of there! That's the bedroom of the young Adrien, and Vicomte Agreste has ordered no one is to go inside without his permission!”

Alya grinned, but she hid it. “I'm sorry, madame.” She started to walk away. Alya waited for her to leave before she ran back to the door. She opened it, not knowing what to expect.

Behind the door was a huge room, and next to the door was the bed. Adrien sat on it, his nose buried in a book.

“Adrien!” Alya exclaimed, frozen in the doorway.

He looked up. He looked so different. His hair was short, and he'd been eating better, so he looked healthier. His burned arm was gone, replaced with a prosthetic, much like her own. But this was him. This was Adrien, no doubt.

She smiled and ran forward. “I finally found you!” She exclaimed. Alya hugged him and squeezed. She was quiet for a moment. “I'm sorry it took so long. But I'm here now!” She smiled when he hugged her back.

She heard tiny sobs. Alya opened her eyes to look at him. He dug his nails into her back and held her closer. “I-I… I'm so sorry, Alya!” He could talk?! He cried into her hair. “I tried t-to be safe, like you told me…” He hiccuped. “B-but I couldn't.”

“Oh, don't cry! It's alright!” She said. She moved to sit down on the bed. “I'm here now.” She grinned cunningly. “And you can talk! You can finally condemn Simon!”

Adrien’s eyes grew wide and his back grew stiff. But he covered it well. With back still stiff and eyes still wide, he grinned nervously and let out a forced chuckle. “W-why would I want to do that?”

Alya frowned. “Why wouldn't you? He tortured you!”

He looked away. “N…” He closed his eyes. “It's not…”

She took his flesh hand. He looked at her, and then she took his prosthetic. They were mismatched, her skin on his steel and her metal on his flesh. “Adrien, I know what he did.” She smiled at him. “With your voice combined with mine, we can finally take down the most prolific criminal of our era!”

Adrien yanked his hands away. “What is it that you want to hear? That J… that Jackady raped me? He did.” That was the first time he'd said it out loud. But it didn't make him feel better. “B-but I can't…” Adrien took a ragged breath. “But I can't tell anyone that. And… I can't let you tell anyone that.”

Alya frowned. “Why not?! Don't you want justice?!”

“I want him to leave me alone!” Adrien said loudly. “I want him to disappear, and I want to live a normal life!” He was crying again. He covered his eyes.

“If we work together, he’ll be dead. He won't bother anyone.”

“But if I work with you, he’ll know. And he’ll kidnap Mar--” He stopped in the middle of his sentence. Adrien flushed. “He’s… he's blackmailing me. Please, Alya, I'm begging you…” He looked up at her with burning eyes. “Please keep my secret.”

Alya frowned. She looked out the window and examined the trees. “Your family is rather wealthy. If he's extorting you, why not for money…?” He didn't have the answer. “This is quite the mystery. We know the crime, and we know the perpetrator. But what was the reason…?” She was quiet for a long time. “Very well, then. I’ll keep your secret, if only so I can discover every piece of this morbid puzzle.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. He lunged forward and hugged her from behind. “Thank you!” She put her hands on his arms. “I owe you my life twice over.”

“Don't thank me yet! Now you're stuck with me!” She stood up and smiled. “Now I just have to figure out a way to poke around without being noticed.” She thought for a long time. “A job here would be best, but I'm too young…”

“I'm sure if I asked maman, she would--”

“Maman! Of course!” She grinned. “I need a plan to get maman the head chef’s job!” She ran for the door. “To stage a little coup…”

Adrien sighed. “I guess that's just what it's going to be like.”

Alya sprinted down to the kitchen, and she offered to take the tray of food for Adrien’s lunch up to him. But she didn't, and instead claimed that he hadn't liked it and had requested something else. She did this for the next two hours, switching up her excuse every time so it didn't seem like she was lying. After the thirteenth rejected meal, the head chef, thoroughly insulted, quit his job.

Confused, Emilie tried to figure out had happened. “It's not like Adrien to be so picky…” She wondered aloud.

Alya smiled. “You know, madame, my mother is the head chef at the High Society Hotel.”

Emilie looked at her. “I don't remember hiring you.” She said.

“You have been too busy caring for the Honorable Adrien!”

That seemed to set her mind at ease. “I remember your mother’s cooking. She is very skilled.” Emilie frowned. “But Juliette is a long way away… would she be open to coming all the way here?”

“I'm sure if the offer was right!” Alya grinned.

Emilie smiled. “Okay. I'll telephone her tomorrow.” She frowned. “Although, that doesn't take care of tonight.” She handed her purse to Alya. “I’ll order some food from a local restaurant and you can pick it up when I tell you to.”

Alya was frozen for a moment. “Oh, right, I'm dressed as a servant.” She let out a depressed sigh. “I'll tell her later.”


	17. Soft as Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Study: Marriages Between Perfectly Matched Couples Should Still Only Last About 15 Years

Nathalie paced in front of Adrien’s bed. He listened closely to his physics lesson, which was quickly becoming his favorite subject. Alya sat in a chair next to the bed, smiling. “The pull of gravity is the same on each and every object on Earth, and is approximately equal to nine point eight meters per second.” She lectured. “In a vacuum, with no outside forces acting upon it, every object that is dropped at the same time will hit the ground at the same time.” She stopped in front of the bed. “However, outside forces, such as the air we breathe, will change the speed and which things fall.

“That is why if I drop my pencil and a piece of paper, the pencil will hit the ground first.” She put down her book and lifted a pencil and a piece of paper. She dropped them, the pencil hitting the floor within seconds, and the paper floating down gently.

For further experimentation, Nathalie suggested dropping different objects out of the window. To help him, she volunteered Alya to go downstairs and watch them. When she was in position, Nathalie helped Adrien over to the window. They dropped Nathalie’s pencil and the ball of paper, as well as a wooden rifle and an apple pie.

“Ready, Mademoiselle Césaire?” Nathalie shouted. Alya nodded. She started counting. “Three, two--”

Before she could finish, Alya shouted for them to wait. Adrien, startled, accidentally dropped the pie. It missed Alya, but instead hit Emilie, who was walking with Duusu in the garden. It shattered, and it splattered apples and spices all over her head and shoulders.

“Oh, no!” Nathalie recoiled.

Adrien leaned out the window. “I'm so sorry, maman!”

Emilie picked apple slices off her shoulders. “Mademoiselle Sancoeur, I was under the impression that you were supposed to be _educating_ my son.” She shouted up disapprovingly.

She flinched. “I was demonstrating air resistance’s effect on terminal velocity, madame.”

“Could you do so with fewer pastries in the future?” Emilie asked. Nathalie nodded.

Alya walked over to Emilie. “Come on, madame. Let's get you cleaned up.” She walked inside with Emilie, and she helped her clean up. While Emilie cleaned the mess that had gotten on Duusu, she mustered her courage. “So, Adrien told me that you used to be friends with the doctor before this doctor.”

“Simon?” Emilie asked.

Alya blushed. “I guess so.”

“Yes, Simon and I grew up together.” She said. “He was my older brother’s friend before he died, but we were always pretty close.”

“O-oh. I didn't know that your brother was dead. I'm sorry.” Alya apologized.

“Both of my siblings are dead. My brother was killed by akuma, and my older sister killed herself.” She was quiet for a moment. “Then, my father died before he turned fifty-five, and my mother was akumatized.” She started walking out of the room. “Simon is the only person I have left from that life!”

Alya frowned. “Your entire family was destroyed?”

“Well, not all of it. I still have Adrien.” She said. Emilie collected trays of food and carried them out of the kitchen. They walked up to Adrien’s bedroom. When Emilie saw him, her face lit up and she hugged him. She thanked Nathalie, and then excused her so they could eat lunch together.

“I'm sorry I dropped a pie on you, maman.” Adrien apologized again.

“Oh, don't worry about it, minou.” She said. She ran her fingers through his hair and offered a gentle smile. He returned it.

“I'm sorry, madame, but I'd really like to know about the people in Adrien's life before he was kidnapped.” Alya said. “Most kidnapped children are taken by someone they know.”

Adrien shot her a furious look. Emilie seemed confused. “I know that. We examined that angle, and we burned a lot of bridges doing so. Most of Gabriel’s family still won't talk to him.” She sort of frowned. “Simon was among a handful of people who forgave us for the accusations.”

“You investigated him?” This provoked a change in Adrien’s expression as well.

“Of course. We investigated everyone we knew. But it didn't turn up anything.” Emilie said. Which made sense, he supposed. His hole was well hidden. Though it was sad to think of his parents looking in Simon’s house for him, not knowing he was meters underneath the upper level. “But I don't want to talk about Simon! If it's stories you're after, why don't I tell you the story of how your father and I met?”

Adrien’s face lit up. “I'd love to hear it.”

Emilie smiled. “Well, it was about seventeen years ago now.”

\---

As the pallbearers lowered Monsieur Pelletier into his grave, Hadriana and Emilie kept their eyes lowered. They were the last surviving members of the family; their name ended here. The black lace veil over Emilie's face hid her somewhat relieved expression.

At the wake, Emilie spoke idly to friends and relatives. She thanked them for coming, offered refreshments, and tried to hide the fact that she was glad her worthless father was dead. It had been his influence that her siblings had died, and that she would sometimes wake in the night with her insides twisted like a pretzel.

During the wake, some men in plain clothes came and asked to speak to the widow Hadriana. They seemed displeased, and left after Hadriana gave them some of her jewelry. Noticing this, Emilie approached her and pulled her aside. “Mère, what's the matter?”

Hadriana held her face in her hand. Blonde hair that had started to go gray flew out of control. “Oh, Emilie. This is…”

“No. It's _our_ burden, mère. We only have each other.” Emilie put her hands on her shoulders. She was almost a head taller than her mother. “Tell me what's wrong.”

Hadriana lowered her voice. “Those men were with some kind of mob, I think. Your father owed them a lot of money.” She nervously looked to the side and then got even quieter. “I don't know how I’m going to pay them back, Em.”

“Could we petition the vicomte? Surely he could keep them off our backs.” Emilie suggested.

“The vicomte has more important things to do than worry about two simple settlers.” Hadriana said. Which was true; de-Lys was in the middle of a financial crisis, so a lot of akuma had started swarming its walls. Everyone thought that it would be the next Luciole. If another of the major cities fell under the vicomte’s watch, the others might rebel against his authority and join the outlands. “What could we do?”

Emilie frowned. “What about that money from the mover? What happened to it?”

Hadriana frowned. “Your father must have gambled it away! What was left barely covered the funeral.”

“I could drop out of school…” She suggested. Because of the mover, she'd fallen behind and was failing out, anyway. Not to mention that it was a pretty inhospitable environment for women there. They were permitted to become doctors because France needed so many of them, since so many people were being hurt by akuma and the war. But just medical doctors. There was no place for a woman to become a psychologist or a dentist.

“Which might save us thirty francs, but not much more.”

Emilie bit her cheek, then put on a brace face. “W-what if I married some rich man? Then you could take the money out of your stipend.”

“Em, you've barely just turned twenty! You'd be throwing your life away on someone you don't love!” Hadriana protested.

Yes. It did mean that. “I met a lot of them while financing the mover.” Emilie said. She knew that this meant she would be giving up her life to solve her father’s mistakes. “If we can just… keep these men at bay, I can solve this problem in about a year.” Yet another depressing moment in her life. Neither of them had any real choice.

\---

Five months later, Emilie was engaged to the Banker. It wasn't that she didn't know his name--it was Gregory Claud Bellamy--but in her mind, she always called him the Banker. He was taller than her, average looking and about as interesting as bankers got. She guessed spending the rest of her life with him wouldn't be the _worst_ thing that could have happened to her, but she still couldn't help but wonder if this was all there was to life.

To show her off, the Banker took her to a fancy party. Emilie wore her hair up and a dark, peacock green gown. It's fabric was shimmery, and if one looked closely, there was a black eye-shaped pattern. Her bodice was laced tight around her waist, and her bolero jacket was black and white striped.

After about twenty minutes, the Banker had seemingly forgotten her existence, so she excused herself and went to look for a drink. She twirled the dangling amethysts on her neck as she asked the bartender for a drink. She was surprised when he started listing the different kinds he could make. In her hometown, there was only wine, which was reserved for important people on important occasions. She picked the only one that had registered in her mind.

But, since it was perhaps the third drink she'd had in her life, she hated it and poured it out into a plant. She waited a few minutes to ask for another one, this time a child’s drink with alcohol in it. But, the bartender refused to put more than two cherries in it. When he turned his back, Emilie leaned over the counter and grabbed the jar of cherries. She grinned and spun around found a young man staring at her. He was perhaps a few years older than her, with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a gray suit with black moths on it, and he had a silver pocket watch tucked into it. He blinked behind his black glasses.

Emilie frowned at him. She half hid the cherries and started walking away. “Don't look at me like that. Only God can judge me.” She took her jar and her drink outside.

Emilie sat down in the garden. The party was being hosted outside of the major cities, so it was bricked in. Roses climbed up the walls, and the stars were glittering beautifully. But as she drank her alcohol and ate her cherries, she couldn't help but lament over how dull her life would be. She couldn't help but mourn the adventures she'd planned in her head. Even her achievable dreams were out of her reach.

Someone yanked the jar of cherries out of her hands. “Hey!” She protested. It was the young man from earlier. He dumped the cherries out and pointed to the empty space next to her on the stone bench.

Next to Emilie, slowly growing closer, was an akuma.

Emilie shot up and screamed. The young man sighed, and he lunged forward, capturing it in the jar. The akuma slammed against the glass, releasing dark energy, but for the moment, it was trapped. “Y-you just saved my life!”

“No, I saved the lives of the people in there.” The man said as he screwed the lid onto the jar. He put the jar down on the bench so he could look at her. “Akuma aren't zombies. Not really.” He shrugged. “They're _technically_ still alive.”

Emilie put her hand on her chest. “Still… thank you.”

The man shrugged. He walked over to the bushes and pulled out a tote bag. He shoved the jar inside. He looked at Emilie for a moment, his cheeks turning pink. “Did you, um…” He started. He stood up. “Were you upset about something, mademoiselle?”

“Oh, it's…” Emilie was quiet. “It's nothing, monsieur. Thank you.”

He looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it. “Wait, I recognize you. You were Amélie Proulx in ‘ _le Paon et le Pyromane._ ’”

Emilie smiled. “Yes, that was me.” She said.

“I find it hard to believe that a lauded mover star would've vulnerable to an akuma over nothing.”

She twisted her arms in front of her, holding them close to her body. “Things just haven't been going my way lately.” He nodded, though it was reluctant. He accepted that it was likely all he was going to get out of her. She brushed a stray hair from her eyes. “Did you like the mover?”

“I thought it was rather poignant.” He said. “Even under all of your stage makeup, your beauty shined through.” Emilie's entire face turn bright red while she looked at him with her mouth open ever so slightly. The man looked at her for a long moment, and then came to his senses. “Shall we go back inside?”

Emilie collected herself. “I mean, for whatever it's worth. This party is dreadful.”

“Not up to your standards, Madame Paon?” He asked.

“I'm of the opinion that you shouldn't have to drink at a party to make your company enjoyable.” She said. She smiled at him. “At least there's a handsome, charming gentleman or two to talk to.”

“Well, as the handsome, charming gentleman to whom I believe you're referring, let me say,” He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear, “this is my birthday party.”

Emilie covered her face with her hands. “Oh, God strike me down.” She looked up at him apologetically. “I am so sorry!”

“No, you're right!” He said with a smile. “My father throws dreadful parties.” He shrugged. “I imagine the most exciting party I attend will be my funeral!”

“Rave in the grave?” Emilie suggested. The man’s cheeks puffed out while he, unsuccessfully, tried to hold in honest laughter. Emilie smiled at him. She loved making people laugh, and this was such an honest expression on his stern face.

They spoke for a while longer. She started cracking jokes, and he quickly became comfortable enough to share a few of his own. But soon enough, the sound of her voice attracted the Banker. “There you are, my lovely.” He said, oblivious to how her face fell when she saw him. “You've introduced yourself to the Honorable Gabriel Agreste, I see!”

The vicomte’s son?! Emilie blushed again. “Y-yes, we were just chatting.” She said.

Before anyone could say anything else, a young woman wrapped her arms around Gabriel. “Hello, Gigi!” She cooed drunkenly.

Gabriel Agreste, Junior sighed. “Emilie, this is Cassidy LaMarque.” He sort of flinched. “My fiancée.”

They shared a look. And in that look, that single moment, there was more than a connection. There was more than chemistry. There was… understanding.

\---

Gabriel and Emilie, after meeting at a few other parties, decided to conduct an affair until their marriages were official. Neither one of them cared for their fiancés. They weren't bad people, but there wasn't an understanding. Gabriel and Emilie knew they were doing something that was wrong and taboo, but they were young, and in love, and they wanted to live their lives before they had to become adults.

But at this moment, they hadn't become intimate. That wasn't really part of the plan. They just enjoyed being around someone who they loved wholly, and who wasn't using their company to advance their family’s standing or achieve a trophy wife. It was nice to just talk. For example, a few weeks into their secret relationship, Emilie complained that their appliances were damaged in a storm. The stove and the radio were busted, and someone had stolen their entire icebox.

A week after, Emilie and Simon waited for a milk delivery. There were too many settlements to deliver door-to-door, so the milkman stopped at the gate and handed crates to settlers. They both held two bottles as they walked back to their family homes. Simon lived alone, and was looking to sell his home.

“Where are you looking to go?” Emilie asked.

“I don't know. Cendrillon, maybe. Juliette, if I'm looking for a challenge.” Simon said.

Emilie made a face. “But the outlands are so dirty, and raiders are everywhere! Why would you want to live there?”

“I don't like living in the province.”

“What don't you like about it? A formal military? Paved roads?” She teased.

He chuckled. “I don't know what I don't like about it, but I love the outlands. They seem so free.” He grinned at her. “Though I can't say I'm a huge fan of paved roads. I skinned my shin on them once.” He tapped his knee. “I've got a scar that’s shaped like Italia.”

“Which, of course, makes all pavement evil.” Emilie joked. He laughed again. An automobile honked at them. Startled, they scurried to the side of the road. A delivery truck raced past them. “What on earth was that?”

“I don't know. Who can afford delivery in this town?” Simon asked. With the promise of gossip, they chased the truck. It went and parked outside of Emilie's house. “Uh, did your fan club send you that?”

“Ugh, no, they send me hair and photographs of them naked.” She cringed. Simon rolled his eyes. She raced towards the house, fearing that the mob had been sent to kill them. “Mère! What's going on?!”

“Pardon me, mademoiselle, I have to get the other boxes.” The delivery man said as he pushed past her with a dolly.

“What?” Emilie frowned, confused.

Hadriana burst into the room. “Oh, Emilie! Your Gregory is a _godsend!_ ” She exclaimed. “Look! He's replaced all of our broken appliances!”

Emilie was still confused. “What? He did?” Hadriana handed her a piece of paper. It was an order for the delivery of a radio, a stove, and an icebox. It was signed with a ‘G’ in a circle. Hadriana thought it was the Banker, but Emilie knew _Gabriel_ had placed the order. “That was…” Emilie wanted to tell Hadriana, but knew she couldn't. “…that's my Greg.”

Hadriana ran out of the room as Simon entered. “What's going on?” He asked.

She had to tell someone. Emilie dragged him outside. “Listen, can you keep a secret?”

“I'm the _best_ at keeping secrets.” He said with a grin.

“Of my mother asks, which she probably won't, my fiancé bought this stuff.” She said. “But he didn't really. My…” Emilie paused. “My lover, I guess. He bought it.”

“You've got a fiancé and a lover?” Simon asked. She nodded. “Who's the other man?”

“You're not going to believe me when I tell you, but… it's Gabriel Agreste.”

“You're screwing the _vicomte?_ ” Simon asked incredulously.

Emilie scoffed. “Yes, Simon, I’m having sex with a wrinkly old bureaucrat.” She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. “No, I’m dating his _son._ And… we haven't had sex yet.”

“He refurbished your house and you aren't even having sex?” He asked. Simon was quiet. “Does the vicomte perhaps have a _daughter_ no one knows about?”

Emilie shook her head. “You're terrible. Now, I'm going to your house so I can telephone him. I have to thank him immediately.” She pushed past him.

\---

Simon unlocked the key to his new home in the wilds outside of Juliette. He pushed the door open, pressing his back against it so Emilie could carry in boxes. She put them down in the middle of the room. “What have you got in these boxes? Chains?” She asked, annoyed.

“Books. Some of them stay here, the rest go to Siegbert.” He said. He'd gotten a job in an asylum upon graduation. He was rather excited about it. It was perfect for him--he had a good job in his field, and he was in the outlands. “Thanks for agreeing to come. I could use a friendly face out here.”

“What are friends for?” She smiled. “When do you start?”

“Monday. But it's basically just observing patients and learning medicines.”

“Ugh, you're braver than I am. Asylums freak me out.” She said. She walked out to the automobile to get more boxes. When she returned, the topic was still on her mind. “I never want to go in one again.” She'd been admitted for two weeks for hysteria following her sister’s suicide.

“Would you rather these maniacs be walking around with the normal folk?” Simon asked.

“Sometimes I wonder!” She said, though this made him frown. “I mean, we live in an apocalypse, don't we?” She opened up the box and started carrying it into his kitchen. “It begs the question, ‘is it normal to act normal when magic zombies want to eat you?’ I wonder.”

“You sound crazy.” Simon chuckled.

“Still, I'm glad you've got your life on track! Soon you'll be married and raising kids.”

“I don't think I'm really a family man, Em.” He carried in another box. “By the way, I heard a rumor that your beau is supposed to be in Cendrillon this week.” He smiled when she grew flustered. “With everything so crazy, I'll bet you're anxious to see him.”

“He did mention that his father was going to spend a few days there while he checked out the political climate.” She said. She sorted through knickknacks, trying to figure out where they would look best. “There's a war brewing in… Allemagne, or Transylvanie, or les Pays-Bas, or something.”

“I had heard that. It's why I'm glad I have a doctorate.” He chuckled. “I'm probably not going to get drafted.”

She guffawed. “There is no draft in the outlands, moron. You aren't going to get drafted by the province so long as you live in Juliette.” She stood. “I figure the province’s soldiers won't go much past Arbrest.”

Simon stood. “Anyway, the reason I bring it up is that I could give you a lift to the train station, if you want to surprise him.”

Emilie's face lit up. “You would do that?” She asked.

“I have to go up for supplies, anyway.”

She hugged him tight. “Thank you, Simon! I don't know what I'd do without you!”

They unpacked for the rest of the night. In the morning, Simon took Emilie to the station, and she caught a train to Cendrillon. She was nervous and excited all at once on the train, and then could barely contain it at all once she got off. She found Gabriel in a hotel conference room. He was ecstatic to see her.

“What are you _doing_ here?” He asked happily as they embraced.

“I came to see you! Simon told me you were here on business.” She said.

He seemed confused as to who Simon was, but the more pressing issue was his father. “Senior will go crazy if he sees us together. We should head out.”

They left the hotel and spent the day together. They saw a mover, went for ice cream, and enjoyed a ‘musical’ in le Manoir de la Mélodie, an opera house on Avenue Jugulaire. It was like an opera, but there was spoken dialogue, too. The singing never stopped in an opera. Emilie remarked that it was likely easier on the actors, and off-handedly mentioned that she'd like to perform in one.

But when the day faded away, when the stars startled glistening, they realized that they didn't want to say goodbye. Quietly, Gabriel invited Emilie up to his hotel room, and she accepted. In the elevator, they spoke quietly about how this could only happen once, how they could never let this weakness take them again. But when he took the pins out of her hair, Emilie knew that this wasn't the end.

He unlocked his hotel room door. She stepped inside and took off her shoes, shuddering nervously when his hands ran against her sides. It was delightful, and twice as exciting since they both knew that they shouldn't do it. He closed and locked the door, and she stepped on his feet to reach his face to kiss him. He pulled her closer, his fingers getting trapped in her knotted hair.

They made their way to the bed. She sat down on it and fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, frustrated in more than one way as they resisted her. He helped her with them, then pushed her shirt out of the way so he could run his fingers over her corset. He nervously rubbed her sides, hesitant until she stood to bite at his neck. He lifted his knees and put them to either side of her thighs so he was over her, when he pulled her face closer to exchange kisses.

Soon enough, horny whispers and sweet nothings were replaced with desperate groans and satisfied moans. She dug her nails into his back as she tried to keep him close, like she was scared to lose him. His face was buried in her hair and neck, trying to commit her scent to memory. It was a moment they hoped would never pass.

But soon enough, morning came, and Emilie woke him. “I have to get back to Juliette. My mother is going to meet me there.” She whispered. She gathered her things and moved towards the door.

Gabriel caught her skirt. “Wait.” He said. She turned. He was quiet. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered with a sad smile. She left the room. When she reached the elevator, she lamented a love that could never be.

\---

The night before Christmas when nausea yanked Emilie from sleep. She sprinted to her window, acutely aware she wouldn't make it downstairs to the bathroom, and yanked it open. She practically pushed the screen out before she leaned out and puked onto the ground below. Hadriana heard her, offered her some soup and prepared to nurse her back to health. But a few hours later, Emilie felt fine. No amount of nausea lingered past ten in the morning.

The next day was the same. She woke up sick as a dog, but felt fine before noon. This pattern continued for four days before Emilie put two and two together. When she did, there was no grand celebration. She didn't feel elation or joy. No, Emilie, at only twenty, was pregnant, and she was terrified.

She covered her eyes and started crying. What was she going to do? Her sobs attracted Hadriana’s attention.

“Emilie, what's the matter?” She asked, sitting down next to her. She stroked her hair. “I know it's hard being sick, but this will pass.”

“I'm not sick,” Emilie admitted into the toilet bowl, which amplified it in her ears but muffled it to Hadriana.

“Wendy Lacroix had this same bug last week. You'll feel better by Saturday.” She said cheerfully. She stood up to leave.

Emilie spun around. “ _No, don't leave me!_ ” She shouted desperately, which startled Hadriana. She stopped dead in her tracks. “God, please don't leave me! Please don't be angry!” She sobbed.

“Why would I be mad at you for being sick?” She asked.

Her big green eyes grew wet with tears. She held in a blubbering sob. “Maman, I'm pregnant.”

For a moment, Hadriana didn't know what to think. She was motionless. Then, her face lit up. “Emilie! That's wonderful news!” She held her face in her hand. “With this knowledge, we can push the wedding forward a few weeks, and our troubles will be over!”

“Maman…” Emilie said weakly. She felt so vulnerable.

“A January wedding isn't ideal,” she said, “but at least it will perk up the crowds in the post-Christmas slump!” She wasn't even paying attention. “The theme could be winter. Can you imagine! We could keep the decorations up!”

“Mère.” She said sharply. She felt like someone had wrapped iron weights to her soul.

Hadriana still didn't hear. “Then the baby will be born in late August or September.” She said. She smiled at Emilie with her eyes closed. “Oh, you poor thing! Summer will be miserable for you.”

“Mère, it's not the Banker’s!” She shouted. This caught her attention. Emilie shivered. “I haven't had sex with the Banker. He's going to know that I cheated on him.”

“Emilie , this was our chance to break free of your father’s legacy!” She scolded. “Why would you do this?”

“Be… because I love him.” She said weakly. “I love him, and I don't love the Banker. And I just wanted…” Emilie paused. “I wanted to feel loved before I married someone who treated me like a prize.”

Hadriana frowned. She huffed and sat down, her joint creaking. “Oh, Em.” She rubbed her head again. Emilie leaned against her and tried not to cry. When she'd calmed down some, Hadriana asked a very important question. “If not Gregory, who is the father?”

She was quiet for a while. “The son of the vicomte.”

\---

Emilie sat in the foyer of the Agreste mansion. She tapped her feet nervously, going over her speech in her head. The minutes ticked by, driving her insane. The butler had left ten minutes ago; shouldn't he have found Gabriel by now?

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Gabriel, but he was confused to see her. “Emilie, what's going on?” He said. He held her arms in his hands for just a moment. Then, he dropped them.

“Please, you have to…” She pushed hair out of her face to keep the sweat from her brow from soaking into it. “Gabe, I have to tell you something.”

“Are you sick? What's the matter?” He asked, holding his hand to her head.

She pulled it down. “I'm pregnant.”

He froze. “You're what?”

“I'm pregnant. _You_ got me pregnant. The baby is _yours._ ” No, she didn't like how any of that sounded. “I mean, it wasn't just you. I was there, too. We… this is _our_ mistake!” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I just…”

She didn't know how he would react, but he ended up acting much like she had. He was frightened, and he worried what this meant for their future. She could tell that he considered suggesting an abortion for half a second, and she could tell that the only reason he didn't was because he didn't want her to think he was ashamed of her. She'd considered it, too, but decided not to get one until she spoke to Gabriel. But he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't angry, or happy, or anything. He was frozen and frightened, just like she was.

Emilie felt tears start to roll down her face. “I need you to tell me what to do, Gabriel.” She begged. “Tell me what to do.”

He hesitated. The hesitation was long, and he wrestled with his words. “I don't want you to get rid of it.” He admitted. “But I don't know what to do.”

“Who are you?! What are you doing here?!” A man shouted. Gabriel spun around and became stiff. Behind him stood his father, Gabriel Agreste, Senior. He was a wizened old man, dressed in formal black clothing and a white fur cape attracted to his jacket. He wore a deep frown. “Whatever you're selling, we aren't interested!”

“Père, she's not a saleswoman.” Gabriel Junior said quietly. His voice, which was usually stern and hard to miss, was submissive towards his father. Emilie frowned. She knew that Gabriel Senior wasn't a good person, but everyone in the province knew that. She had never seen them interact, and she didn't know what to expect. Gabriel Junior shifted uncomfortably. “I… do you mind if we go someplace quiet? I need to talk to you.”

Gabriel Senior furrowed his brows. He went into his office, and Gabriel Junior followed. He offered a shy smile to Emilie, but it was forced.

Emilie waited for them to turn the corner before she snuck over and hid behind a pillar. Then she pressed her back to the wall and peeked around the corner. They were out of earshot, and Gabriel Junior never told her exactly what was said between them, but she was able to watch the scene unfold.

Gabriel Junior spoke first, making small motions with his hands. Gabriel Senior seemed incredibly confused. Emilie watched as he tried to explain what had happened more slowly, even as fear clawed at his throats and made his hands shake. When he finished, when his father understood, Gabriel stood motionless. Gabriel Senior rubbed his face, and then sort of shrugged. Then, he struck Gabriel across the face,

Emilie couldn't keep watching. She wrung her hands and cursed to keep herself calm, though she wanted nothing more than to storm into the room and slap Gabriel Senior for such an action. Before she'd calmed back down completely, Gabriel Senior approached her with a checkbook in his hands.

“What is it that you're after?” He demanded. “What will it take to fix this?”

Emilie wanted to be angry. But she saw fury in his eyes, and it scared her. “I-I don't want anything, my lord. I just wanted--”

“I don't want your excuses. I don't care about what you _wanted!_ ” He snapped. Emilie flinched. “This bastard? This _mistake_ you've got growing inside of you? It must be gone!” He was about half a head shorter than her, but was twice as intimidating. “This is the future of Europa we’re talking about!”

“Don't be melodramatic, père. Your fury isn't helping.” Gabriel Junior said from the doorway.

“I didn't mean for this to happen!” She pleaded.

He was still shouting. “So, what? You just happened to seduce the second most powerful man in France?” Gabriel Senior scoffed. “Do you take me for a fool? You're sadly mistaken!” He took half a step closer. “You have to disappear. How much money will it take to keep you silent?”

The mob wanted six thousand francs. Theoretically, she could ask for ten thousand francs, pay the mob, and then disappear someplace like Roumanie or Russie. Someplace far to the east. But that wasn't what she really wanted. She really wanted to be with Gabriel. Emilie started wringing her hands. “I don't want money, my lord. I--”

“Look at your clothes. The way you hold yourself and the way you talk.” Gabriel Senior snapped. “You aren't even upper class, yet you come here thinking that you can, what, worm your way to a title?” He snarled. “The gall!”

Emilie frowned. “I just--”

“Either you disappear with this money, or you disappear with nothing!” He shouted. “Either way, you disappear.” He waved her off. “But you're mistaken if you think some dirty whore trying to sleep her way out of the muck can do anything but vanish!”

Gabriel Junior stood up straight. “Père!”

She took a sharp breath and puffed out her cheeks. She balled up her fists and started shouting, too. “ _Dishonorable cur!_ How dare you speak to me this way!” She snapped. “I am _Emilie Pelletier!_ ”

“Should that mean something to me?” He asked.

She leaned back on her heels and chuckled. “Oh, of doesn't already, it will!” She stopped smiling. “I am le Paon! The queen of the silver screen! The songbird of Old Paris!” She took two steps closer. “And I might have been born just plain white trash, but noble **is** my name!”

He narrowed his eyes.

“And if you think for even a second that my honor is for sale, or that I somehow _lost_ it because I slept with someone out of wedlock,” Emilie hissed, “I have news for you!” She smiled. “I'm not going to disappear. I'm not going to do anything of the sort. And the only person here who has lost their honor is _you!_ ”

Gabriel Senior was quiet. Perhaps he was impressed, but if he was, he didn't show it. Gabriel Junior was startled by her sudden outburst, but then he smiled proudly. Gabriel Senior moved to continue the argument, but he was interrupted. “Enough, père. Any more shouting and the akuma will swarm the mansion.” Gabriel Junior said. He walked over and stood next to Emilie. “If Emilie won't take money, and she refuses to disappear, then the only thing we can do is…” Gabriel paused. “…is get married.”

Not exactly the most romantic of proposals. “What about the Banker? And… what's-her-name.” Emilie frowned while she thought. “Cassandra.”

“Cassidy.” He corrected. “And we have no choice. We have to break them off.”

Gabriel Senior threw up his hands. “What about the alliance with Italia?”

“It's not going to stop the war, père. Nothing will stop it.” He sighed. “Instead of trying to stop the war that's bound to happen, you should invest in ways to keep akuma off the battlefield. That will save more lives.” Gabriel put his arm around Emilie. They started walking for the door. “We have things to discuss, don't we?”

“You're making a terrible mistake, Gabriel!” He shouted. He was ignored. “Fine. I don't care what you do.” He muttered under his breath. “Marry the whore.”

Emilie spun around. “ _You're_ the whore!” She shouted at him.

\---

It was dark and stormy by the time she'd finished her story. Emilie flipped through the pages of the photo album. She showed Adrien and Alya a photograph of her and Gabriel on their wedding day. She looked beautiful. Her hair was left down, coming to loose curls around her shoulders. She wore a coat with fur around the edges and a floral print. It was kept closed with a ribbon. Gabriel wore a well-made tuxedo.

She pointed to an older woman to her side. “This is your grandmother, Hadriana.” She said. Then she pointed to an ornery-looking old man next to Gabriel. “And that's your grandfather, Gabriel.” She rubbed his head with her cheek and pointed to her stomach. “And that's you, growing inside of me! You were just itty-bitty at this point.”

“You look so young.” Adrien said.

“Well, time has taken its toll on me.” She said sadly. She turned the page. There was another photograph of Gabriel and Emilie alone, and then one of the entire wedding party. She pointed to a man Adrien had already identified. “That's Simon there. He was Gabriel’s best man.” She shrugged. “Your father doesn't have many friends of his own.”

Adrien frowned. “So, he was always there. Ever since the beginning…” He muttered. Alya frowned.

Emilie wanted to ask why he had said something so strange, but before she could, lightning cracked and thunder roared. It knocked out the power, and the room went dark. “Oh, no! Ugh.” She frowned. “Of course this has to happen.” Adrien heard her stand up. “Alya, can you help me find some candles? I hate daytime storms.”

“Yes, madame.” She stood. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked Adrien.

“I'll be fine. I like the dark.” He said. Alya hugged him, though it was awkward since she couldn't see him. She followed Emilie closely.

Adrien stared out his window. He listened to the rain, and he watched it run down the glass when the lightning struck. The thunder and lightning came almost at the same time; it must have been close. In between the cracks, he could hear someone… crying. He crawled out of bed, and he walked on shaking legs over to the window.

He searched the area for a while. Finally, he found someone walking alone in the rain. Her blonde hair was pulled into pigtails and streaked with purple and black. Her purple dress was in tatters, and she carried an umbrella. She walked aimlessly in the rain, and every so often, she'd scream. She must have been scared, so Adrien forced his window open. “Hey! _Hey!_ ” He shouted, catching her attention. “Are you okay? You have to get out of the rain!”

The girl stared at him. Then, she grinned, and she started… glowing. Adrien narrowed his eyes. That couldn't be right… but then girl opened her umbrella and floated up. She landed on the windowsill and looked at him. The small details of her appearance became visible. Not only were her eyes glowing, parts of her dress were, too. It was decorated with thunderbolts and storm clouds. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, like she'd worn the same thing for years, like he had. Her breath reeked of dead flesh.

But the most telling thing about her was the cracks in her skin. They formed almost a butterfly on her face, going around her eyes and over her nose. And they glowed an ominous, pinkish-purple light. This wasn't a girl--this was an akuma, the first he'd ever seen.

“I sense the corruption in you,” she said in a double voice. The louder, more prominent voice was that of a girl his age. The secondary voice was deep and demonic, but he could barely hear it. “Don't you feel it? The anger, the sadness, the hurting…” She grinned at him. “The desire to change.”

“You're an akuma.” He said fearfully, taking a few steps back. “You shouldn't be able to talk.”

“The trapped ones tell you that? Don't believe everything you hear.” She advised. “I know you. I felt your energy every time I turned my attention south…” She tilted her head. “But I could never find you! Now you're north.”

“Stay away from me!” Adrien ordered. He shook his head. “You shouldn't be able to come near me…”

“My name used to be Aurore, but now they call me Climatika.” She said. “I can help you get revenge! There's just one thing you have to do for me…” She pointed at his amulet, or maybe his signet ring? “Throw away your Moth Seal.”

Adrien scrambled for his dagger, which he kept in his toybox. “ _Get out!_ ” He found it and pointed it at her. “Get out!”

Climatika balled up her fist. When she opened it, an akuma rested in her palm. It fluttered its wings, but it didn't fly away. “Join your sisters, Adrien…” She whispered. “Create the chaos and destruction that has left you a hollow shell.”

Adrien held out his Moth Seal. Climatika banished the akuma she'd created, and she grabbed the window. She closed it, and then blew him a kiss. She stood on the window’s edge, offered one last look, and then, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on vacation so this took a really long time. but, akuma. anyway, if there are mistakes i'll fix them later. the last half of this was written at two in the morning


	18. the Hand That Feeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report: Some Small Town Enjoying Last Days Of Anonymity Before Harrowing Tragedy

Alya helped Adrien up out of bed. “Come on, you can do it.” She said encouragingly. He held onto her arms, shaking as he took uneven steps. She helped him out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out into the garden. “You're doing really well. Just a little farther.” Alya escorted him a few more steps and helped him to a lawn chair. Adrien pulled his legs up and leaned back. Alya sat in the chair next to him and started writing.

He looked up at the clouds, watching them pass. One and a half weeks had passed since Climatika had tried to akumatize him. He hadn't told anyone about it, as he wasn't sure how they would react. But now, winter had been washed away, and it was starting to get hotter. Adrien watched the fluffy white clouds roll by for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight. Plagg stretched out on his chest. They sunbathed together.

Someone picked up the chair to Alya’s side. He opened his eyes to look at Emilie. She carried the chair to sit on his other side. “Enjoying the sunshine?” She asked as she leaned back.

He smiled and got even more comfortable. “It's nice and warm.” He said. “But not in a bad way.” He closed his eyes again.

Emilie smiled. “My sunshine child,” she cooed, fussing with his hair. He smiled at her. “Nathalie suggested taking you to the museum in Juliette, and I convinced your father to take us down for a few days.”

Adrien perked up. “Really?” He asked.

“Of course!” She said. “Anything to see that beautiful smile on your face, minou.” She sat up straight. “Besides, I promised that I would be kinder to the Dupain-Chengs! We haven't seen them since the wedding.”

Adrien grinned. “And père agreed?” He asked.

“I already asked the servants to start packing luggage. We leave the day after tomorrow,” Emilie stood, “so you should get to bed early tonight. You want to be well rested for Marinette, don't you?” She kissed his forehead. “Dinner's almost ready. Alya, your mother asked for you.”

Alya stood. “I'll help Adrien inside, and then I'm on my way.” Emilie nodded. Alya helped Adrien to his feet and helped him into the office. He sat down at the desk and looked at the butterflies. He grabbed a book Gabriel had left out and began studying it. There was a knock on the door, but he'd been asked not to answer it. A servant answered the door.

There was lots of movement outside the room. When he heard Gabriel, Adrien carefully stood and stumbled over to the threshold. He pushed open the door to look outside. Gabriel was talking to… Nadja Grimault! And if Nadja was here--

“Still in hiding, Adrien?” Jackady asked as he put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien screamed. He nearly jumped clean out of his skin and fell forward into Nadja. She jumped and backed up. He tumbled onto the floor. “Sweet mother of all akuma!” Adrien shouted. He looked between Jackady and the door. “How did you sneak up on me?!”

Gabriel helped Adrien to his feet. “Stop yelling.” He scolded.

“The fright I gave you wasn't intentional.” Jackady chuckled. “I’m just able to walk quietly.” He shrugged. “It's a trick I picked up in the wilds!”

Nadja frowned at him. “I can't tell you how many times he snuck up on me during our honeymoon!” She said. She sighed heavily. “I swear! You'll be the death of me, Simon.”

Jackady chuckled. He walked over to stand next to Nadja, gently placing an arm around her. “Anyway, since it had been a while since we’d seen you, Nadja suggested we stop by to visit.”

Gabriel nodded. “That's very kind of you.” He stood up straight. “How is married life?”

Jackady grinned. “Oh, it's wonderful!” He smiled down at Nadja. “Nadja and I are thinking about having a baby.”

Adrien hid a gasp. Gabriel heard it, and he looked down at him. Embarrassed, Adrien covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. “You don't think it's a bit early to try for a child?” Gabriel asked, his tone cautious.

“We are discussing it, at least.” Nadja said sharply. Her tone suggested that she wasn't completely sold on the idea. Adrien could only hope that she stayed strong. The idea of Jackady’s child was just too much. “For now, Manon has our hands full.”

“Speaking of, where is she?” Emilie asked. She was at the top of the stairs before she walked down to them. “She's such a sweet thing, and Gabriel hasn't gotten a chance to meet her!”

Jackady flushed. “She's asleep in the automobile.”

Emilie frowned. “You wouldn't drive such a long way for such a short visit…”

“No, no. We rented the automobile.” Jackady said. “Ever since that freak hurricane, akuma attacks have been more frequent.” He sort of smiled. “I love Manon, truly, but she has big feelings in her tiny body!”

Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“We worried that she'd attract akuma if she got tired.” He said. “But the train ride must have tuckered her out!”

“We will be eating dinner shortly, if you wish to stay with us.” Gabriel invited. Adrien looked up at him. Gabriel saw this and looked at him in confusion. He flushed and looked away. “Are you feeling ill?”

“N-no, père.” Adrien said. “I'm just a little tired.”

Emilie took his hand. “Come on. Let's go sit." She took him into the dining room. When they sat, she checked for fever and then offered him a glass of water. He held it. Adrien closed his eyes, and he could feel the glass bottles Jackady used to give him water. The cushion on the chair was his mattress. Emilie's voice was as far away as a dream. He was only jerked back to reality when she held his face in her hands. “Adrien. You really don't look well…”

“I'm fine, maman. I swear.” Adrien promised. Emilie didn't look convinced, so she stayed with him. Nadja entered next, and then Jackady did, holding Manon. She seemed completely relaxed in his arms. Adrien chewed on his cheek and looked away with a frustrated expression. Emilie seemed confused, and she was focused on Adrien, so no one noticed that Jackady was glaring at him, too.

Gabriel sat down at the head of the table. Emilie sat to his right, and Adrien to hers. Nadja was about to sit across from Adrien, but Jackady stopped her. “No, pet.” He said, which made Adrien shudder. “Sit here. Manon can sit to my left.” He smiled. “I want both of my girls next to me!”

Nadja smiled. “Still such a charmer!” She sat down next to Gabriel. Manon climbed out of his arms.

She leaned on the table. “You always look so gloomy!” She said loudly.

Adrien looked at her. He shifted so he was sitting forward, noticing that Jackady had intentionally positioned himself across from him. Adrien looked down and avoided the eyes of those around him. “I usually feel gloomy.” He admitted.

Nadja leaned over Jackady. “Manon, please! Mind your manners!” She looked at Gabriel. “I'm so sorry. She's just so little; she doesn't understand how her words affect people.”

The words ‘so little’ echoed in his mind. That had been said to him and by him so many times that the echo was deafening. Gabriel shook his head. “It's fine. Adrien isn't shy.”

Emilie smiled. “It's a good thing!” She reassured him. Adrien smiled at her weakly. Emilie looked back at Nadja and Jackady. “How long are you going to be in town?”

“Just today and tomorrow. I have to be back to work on Monday.” Jackady said.

“And I start working as a co-host on a radio show!” Nadja said excitedly. “I just heard from Alec. We’re going to be partners!”

“Congratulations!” Emilie said warmly. She looked at Manon. “You must be so proud of your maman!”

The adults spoke idly. Adrien sat quietly, watching as Manon picked at the decorations and stood on her chair. She was hyperactive, and she didn't shy away from Jackady. She would sometimes blurt things out in the middle of their conversation. Jackady noticed Adrien’s watchful eye, and to psych him out, he kissed the top of Manon’s head. He shuddered and looked down.

“Adrien?” Emilie asked. He looked up at her. “Are you alright?”

Gabriel looked at him. “You do look awfully pale.”

“I'm fine, I promise.” He reassured them for what felt like the millionth time.

Jackady nodded. “You have to believe Adrien when he's saying that he's okay. Second guessing him isn't going to nurture your relationship.” He advised. His voice made his skin crawl. “Besides, if you had something _worthwhile_ to say, you would say it.” He narrowed his eyes. “Wouldn't you, Adrien?”

“Y… yes, m-m-ma…” Adrien closed his eyes and grimaced. “M… J-Ja…” He looked down. “Docteur. Y-yes, docteur.”

“Your stutter is getting worse.” Gabriel said. Before Adrien had a chance to reply, the door to the kitchen opened. Marlena carried in food along with other servants. Alya carried a tray, herself, though she stumbled when she saw Jackady. She nearly spilled the contents of the tray, but caught it just in time.

She stood behind Adrien and started putting things down. “What is he doing here?!” She whispered furiously.

Gabriel frowned at her. “Alya, it isn't polite to whisper.”

Manon spoke up. “Adrien was just whispering!”

“Adrien has social anxiety, Manon. It isn't the same thing at all.” Nadja explained.

Adrien frowned as Jackady stared at him. It was a mistake to let Alya stay, he realized. Jackady would think that he was plotting against him! Surely, this would mean punishment. He started scratching at his neck. “Please, we can talk later.” Adrien said.

Alya frowned. She kept putting down plates. Jackady spoke. “I'm surprised to see you here, Mademoiselle Césaire. I had heard that you'd gone north, but figured you were going to investigate the akuma attack at Cendrillon.”

Alya resisted the urge to smack him. “I'm pursuing alternative stories at the moment. Law enforcement has not yet finished their investigation of the court case I'm set to report on.”

It was subtle, but it was clear that Jackady understood her meaning. ‘I know what you did, but I'm not going to tell.’ He narrowed his eyes and turned away.

“Alya, I thought you didn't know Simon.” Emilie said.

“I, uh…” She flushed. “I prefer to keep my contacts anonymous when I can. Simon had special permission from the directeur to comment on my Profiles, but it could get him in trouble in other cities.”

Nadja frowned at her. “You had ought to apologize to my Simon! You dragged his name through the mud!” She turned to Gabriel. “You should have read what she wrote about him in the Valkyrie!” She folded her arms across her chest. “She accused him of abusing his charges!”

“The Simon I know would never do that!” Emilie said while Gabriel frowned. Adrien couldn't help but criticize them in his mind. It was clear that no adult truly did know Jackady.

Alya held similar feelings, but was left in the awkward position of looking like a paranoid freak. “It was easier to blame him for my connections being terminated than it was to consider how invasive my interviews were.” She said. She pulled her arms in. “I… I’m sorry, Simon.”

The words burned her tongue like acid. Jackady smiled, and Nadja seemed appeased. Emilie and Gabriel didn't think on it after the apology. Manon didn't notice, as she was too preoccupied with digging the insides out of her bread and rolling it into balls. Adrien frowned at her sympathetically.

“I'm not going to apologize for helping Adrien escape, though.” She said, needing to argue to wash the bitterness out of her mouth. “He deserved to find his family!”

Jackady chewed inside his cheek. “If he had remained, I might have managed to contact his family sooner, Alya.” He argued. That was a lie. Jackady had no intention of returning Adrien to his family. What he was trying to do, in this moment, was to get Alya to shout at him. He could turn that against her, and perhaps even get Marlena fired. If Alya didn't have easy access to Adrien, it would make it more difficult to gather evidence against him. Or, it would be easier to hurt Adrien.

She almost took the bait. She almost accused him of his treachery. Adrien stared at her with pleading eyes, and she reminded herself of her promise. She mentally cursed herself for ever having made such a promise, but they were still children. They lived and died by pinkie promises and crossed hearts. “I don't think he would have adapted so quickly to this life.”

“It turned out well enough.” Jackady smiled at Adrien. “He seems to have learned his place well.”

“That's an odd thing to say!” Nadja said. Emilie noticed it, too, and she pursed her lips.

It was Adrien who redirected the conversation. “Please, I would much rather just eat dinner and go to bed early than I would talk about the asylum.” He said. He smiled at Gabriel, who had been quiet for a long time. “I-I want to be well rested when we go to Juliette!”

Gabriel tilted his head. “You've been acting strangely. I think we may need to call Docteure Mendeleiev.” He said. Adrien shook his head. “If you feel even the slightest bit ill, Adrien, we can't go. You don't have immunization. You could start a plague.”

Adrien grimaced. “Gabriel, you'll scare the poor boy!” Emilie scolded.

Alya blinked. She remembered that Emilie had mentioned the exhibit, and it gave her an idea. “The Agrestes are going to an exhibition in Juliette. It's cultural and educational. You should bring Manon!” She said cheerfully. Adrien glared at her.

Nadja sat up straight and waved them off. “Oh, no, we couldn't intrude.”

Gabriel looked at her. “Actually, I don't think it's a terrible idea. Adrien and Simon used to have such fun at museums.”

Adrien coughed. Everyone looked at him. He took a drink of water and tried to pretend like he hadn't.

Alya agreed. “It will give everyone a chance to catch up!”

Jackady frowned. “I don't have to work or anything, but I was thinking that Manon and I could use the time to bond.” Adrien clawed at his thigh.

“You're so smart, Simon. I'm sure that she would love to have you there, teaching her!” Nadja said.

Gabriel nodded. “Besides, I'm sure it would be comforting for Adrien to have someone he knows nearby.”

“I was under the impression that Adrien didn't like having people from his past around.” Jackady snapped. He glared at Adrien, who slid down in his chair. Damocles must have told him. He regretted asking for him, even though it had meant he got to see Alya again.

“The circumstances regarding our change in doctors had nothing to do with you.” Emilie said. That was a lie, but she couldn't know that.

Alya followed her mother back into the kitchen. Adrien didn't speak unless someone spoke to him for the rest of the meal, which he covered with by saying that he was nervous around Nadja and Manon, since he didn't know them very well. When Alya came up to his room, he was furious.

“Why would you invite him?! Have you gone mad?!” He shouted.

“I know this seems strange, but hear me out.” Alya said. Adrien scowled, but remained quiet. “Listen, nobody knows where Simon’s house is except Simon, and your mother, I guess. And that's pretty par for the course in terms of people who live outside of the settlements.” He didn't really see what she was getting at. “But, if you're distracting Simon at the museum, I can break into the asylum and get into his office. There might be something there that can lead to more clues.”

Adrien looked away. “I wish you would just drop this.”

“I'm an investigative journalist, Adrien!” She argued. “I don't just ‘drop’ things!” She put the word ‘drop’ in air quotes.

He ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't think this is a good idea.”

She frowned. “I know it isn't ideal, but if I could just find even a shred of evidence linking him to your disappearance…” Alya smiled now. “If I find the evidence, he’ll be locked up without you having to worry.” She took his hands. “Do it for me. Please?”

Adrien sighed. “I hope you know what you're doing.”

\---

After they parted ways with Alya, Gabriel had ordered an automobile to take them from the train station to the café. They were to meet the Dupain-Chengs there, and since they understood that he needed to spend time away from them, he and Emilie had reluctantly agreed to stay behind with Tom and Sabine.

When Adrien entered the café, he was greeted by the warmth of the bakery and the scent of the coffee beans. The tables weren't where they used to be, but they were still comforting. He visibly relaxed, as though he was finally coming home. He almost grabbed the broom when he passed it.

Sabine returned from the bakery. Her face lit up when she saw them. She put down the tray in her hands to hug Adrien. “You're here! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!” She said. He hugged her back, remembering the first time she'd hugged him. It was just as warm and fulfilling then as it was now. “How was the train ride?”

“Long. But I slept most of the way.” He said.

“Well, that's good. You look well rested, to boot.” She looked at Gabriel and Emilie. “Wonderful to see the both of you, as well. How are things going?”

“As well as can be expected, given the circumstances.” Gabriel said politely.

“I often feel the same way!” Sabine smiled. She looked at Nathalie. “Who is this, then?”

“This is my governess, Nathalie Sancoeur.” He said. He looked at Nathalie. “Nathalie, this is mam--” Adrien almost said ‘maman.’ It was an accident. It sounded enough like ‘madame’ that it was possible they wouldn't notice. But still, his face flushed and his cheeks grew hot from embarrassment. “M-m… this is Madame Cheng.”

Nathalie curtsied. Tom joined them with a smile on his face before Marinette came bolting down the stairs. Her face lit up when they made eye contact, and she ran into his arms. “Adrien!” She said as she twirled around. The force spun him around, too. “I missed you so much!” She took his hands. “Are you looking forward to going to the museum?”

“I'm just happy to be back,” Adrien said.

Nathalie looked at Gabriel. “Lord Agreste, if there isn't anything else, I would prefer that we get underway.”

“Very well. Enjoy your day.” He nodded. Emilie kissed his forehead and straightened his hair. Then, Nathalie led them out of the café.

Marinette smiled at Adrien. “I told everyone you were coming, and I got Alix to convince her father to let us sneak a peek of this new exhibit.” She leaned back on her heels. “It's, like… a bunch of these paintings they found in an old building during the last expedition to Paris.”

“Wow!” He said. “What's an… expedition?”

“An expedition is when people go to a long-forgotten place in search of things that are of value, either to history, to science or to collectors of curiosities.” Nathalie explained. “Then, the members of the expedition sell these things and retire.”

“If they survive,” Marinette added. “Alix said that her father led the expedition, and he had thirty men with him when he left, but he only returned with seven.”

“That's horrible!” He said.

“A dangerous profession, truly, but if it weren't for these brave people, we wouldn't have much of the knowledge we do today.” Nathalie said.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the museum. Nino, Rose, Juleka and Kim stood outside. Nino smiled and waved them over. “Glad you could make it!” He said. He offered Adrien a side hug when he walked past him. “Good to see you, buddy.”

Juleka looked at Marinette. “I saw Simon go inside with his step daughter not so long ago.” She offered a sly grin. “Perhaps you'd prefer it if we went to the nickelodeon instead? There's a new mover about vampires out.” She grimaced. “It's called ‘ _Le Sanglier du Calfeut Noir._ ’”

“Tempting!” She said. “It's been too long since I last saw Étienette Agathe Desrosiers get fucking murdered.” Adrien looked at her in horror.

“I heard she survives this time!” Kim said.

“I'll believe it when I see it!” Nino laughed. Adrien figured Étienette Agathe Desrosiers was an actress, like Emilie, who was famous for roles in which she died. It wasn't comforting, though.

“Regardless,” Nathalie said firmly, “we will not be leaving the museum until we’ve seen everything.” She looked at Adrien. “It's important that Adrien’s reintegration to society includes at least a few glimpses of culture.” She ushered them inside.

Just beyond the threshold was a small foyer. The ground was covered in burgundy carpet, and rope kept people from touching the artwork hanging inside. There was a desk at the end, and the woman sitting behind it directed them to the left. The others--Alix, Max, Ivan, Mylène and a boy with tomato red hair and turquoise eyes--waited for them through it.

Marinette waved to them. “Adrien, this is Nathaniel.” She said, ushering forward the younger man. He wore a jacket that was white on the left and deep purple on the right. His pants were orange with purple arrows and black fabric wrapped around his left knee. Around his neck was a big, fluffy, blue-and-white pinstriped scarf, held in place by a leather belt.

Attached to the belt was some sort of belt buckle or amulet. It was made of silver and it had a face like a clock. But whereas a clock showed time, this displayed three dim lights--one yellow, one red and one blue. They spun slowly. It was relaxing, albeit distracting. Adrien stared at it. Nathaniel blushed and held it in his hands. He wore black fingerless gloves. “Marinette made this for me for my birthday last year.” He said.

“Nathaniel, this is Adrien. He's the son of the Vicomte.” Marinette said. She offered a sly grin to Adrien. “Show them what you can do!”

He was quiet for a second. He looked at her friends and then back at her. “I can't do anything,” he admitted.

All of them but Nathaniel gasped. Most then crowded him, until Nathalie pulled him back. “Adrien, you can talk now!” Rose shouted.

“You must have horrible stories to tell!” Juleka said hungrily.

“I thought you'd never be able to speak!” Alix said.

They moved closer to him. Nathalie stepped in. “Please, stop crowding him!” She demanded. She seemed a little overwhelmed with the sheer number of children around her. “Are you alright, Adrien?”

“Yes, I'm fine.” He said. He quickly explained that he'd been conditioned not to talk, and had only recently overcome it. He smiled at Nathaniel. “I'm pleased to meet you. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to before I left for de-Lys.”

“Oh, it's no big deal.” He shrugged.

They started walking. Adrien watched closely how Marinette's friends interacted with one another. Ivan kept talking to Mylène, and while she seemed greatly interested, he couldn't tell what they were talking about. Max seemed focused on the scientific displays, and Kim was doing his best to pretend like he cared. Nathaniel had fallen in with Rose and Juleka, the latter of whom was not-so-subtlety suggesting they check out the works depicting Sapphos.

Nathalie took him to each of the artworks so he could see them. She tried to keep a brisk pace, one that she didn't enforce with the others. Nino and Marinette lagged behind while they pressed forward. Since they were moving quickly, it didn't take long for them to bump into Jackady and Manon.

“Adrien!” Manon shouted excitedly. “Is Marinette with you?”

“No. She's back that way.” He said. Manon wriggled free of Jackady’s hand and sprinted back in the direction he'd pointed. Jackady smiled at Nathalie, and while he was still smiling when he looked at Adrien, his eyes were judgemental.

“I was wondering when you all would show up.” Jackady said. “Nathalie, you look lovely, as always.”

She didn't seem impressed. “Are you enjoying the exhibit?” She asked flatly.

He looked back at the picture. “Yes. I'm surprised by how good the condition these paintings are in.” He held his chin. “I would have figured the akuma would destroy them.”

“They're not interested in art.” Nathalie said.

“I suppose that's true.” Jackady said. He looked at Adrien. “This must be a nice change of pace for you.” He said. Adrien averted his eyes. Jackady took his chin and turned his head so he was forced to meet his eyes. “A chance for you to prove how quickly you can learn, yes?”

He sighed. Without looking down, Adrien started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He only undid three of them before Nathalie looked at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?!”

He blinked. Jackady withdrew his hand, panic written in his eyes. Adrien flushed and quickly redid the buttons. “Nathalie, c-can I… can I g-go over there?” He asked. “I want to l-look at… a-at… a painting.”

She nodded and watched him walk away. She looked at Jackady through the corner of her eye. “Interesting how he only seems to stutter around you.”

Adrien looked over his shoulder as Nathalie walked away. He couldn't worry about her, though. He found a painting at pretended to look at it while he thought. He hated that Jackady was right there. He couldn't help but wonder what he was planning. He had to be thinking of a punishment for him. There was no way he would let Alya’s presence slide. Adrien frowned as he considered what might happen. It had been so long since Jackady had touched him, but the pain was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't physically hurt him in public--someone would see or hear. Maybe he would rape him in the restroom--but, no, it was public. Someone might see. No, he was too clever for that. His revenge would be inspired and wicked, but he would be patient. He had all the time in the world. And when he sang his siren’s song, Adrien knew he would come running. Just as he always--

“Do you like this painting?” Marinette asked. He turned to look at her. She folded her hands in front of her, a polite smile on her face. “You've been staring at it for a while.”

He looked at the painting. It depicted a man and a woman on the steps of a farmhouse. She was sitting with a sewing project in her lap, and he was holding a baby. They weren't looking at each other, but they were holding hands. “I don't really get it.” He said.

“It's an American painting. They have this… concept of what life should be like over there, and a lot of their art reflects that.” She explained. She sort of motioned with her hands. “So, you've got this couple, and they're _married,_ ” her voice changed with this word. “And the artist, you know, he's trying to show that they love and support one another. See?”

“It seems… warm. And nice.” He said. “But I don't think that's what life's about.”

“Don't think too hard about it!” She said comfortingly. She took his hand and rubbed it with her thumb. “Art doesn't always have to speak to you.”

He smiled at her. When he turned his head, he saw Jackady was coming closer. “Let’s go to another place.” He suggested.

“Okay! Um…” She thought for a moment, her mouth pursed and eyes focused. Adrien resisted the urge to pull her away as Jackady got closer. “Oh! Max and Kim went to look at the dinosaur bones!” She led him out of the gallery and through the winding halls. The path was clearly marked, but it still felt like a maze. He hoped that it would confuse Jackady. “You know, Monsieur Kubdel and his son, Jalil, are Egyptologists. We should visit the Egyptian exhibit after this!”

“Sounds great,” Adrien said absently. She frowned at him. He grinned nervously. “I don't know much about Egyptology.”

“We’re here to learn!” She said. Marinette waved to Kim and Max. She dragged him over to them.

“You're just in time!” Kim said. “Max was trying to talk me down, but I'll bet I can climb to the top of that--” He stopped in the middle of his sentence. “That… tyr… tyro…”

“Tyrannosaurus Rex!” Max said, motioning to the massive fossil behind them. Plaster, wire and metal kept it standing, and it was positioned to look like it was letting out a mighty roar. “And if you recall, my dear Kim, I was not about to dare you to scale its heights.” He smirked. “You might fall, or worse yet, shatter its fragile vertebrae.”

Marinette looked up at it. “You know,” she said, “the way this thing is set up, it looks like a giant chicken.”

“You're calling me chicken?!” Kim shouted. They shushed him.

“No, I'm saying the fossil looks like a chicken! Look at the way it's standing!” She said.

Max guffawed. “Are you comparing the king of dinosaurs, the almighty predator of ages-- _the Tyrannosaurus Rex_ \--to a damned flightless fowl?!”

She shook her head and grinned. “New school of thought! What if chickens were really this size?”

Adrien jumped. “Maker’s mercy, I hope not!” He frowned and looked up at the beast. “I would never be far enough away to stop sneezing.”

She laughed. They looked at some of the other fossils, many of which were incomplete. Marinette joked with him about the people who thought that the fossils were fake. To be fair, they mostly were, but only in the sense that they were plaster molds. They were formed around the real fossils, which were more fragile than one would think.

When Adrien heard Manon laugh and comment on the dinosaurs, he flinched, knowing that Jackady was close behind. Marinette knew it, too, and she directed him away. She kept walking, though eventually, Adrien found he couldn't keep up with her. He sat down and tried to calm his racing heart.

She sat down in front of him. “Are you okay?” She asked. “You seem a little overwhelmed.”

“I…” Adrien looked up. Jackady was walking towards them. Was he… following them? Trying to figure out if there was some sort of plot against him? Could he be using Manon to distract Marinette, and then do something horrible to him when no one was watching? Maybe he was paranoid… but it wasn't unfounded. “Can we go outside?”

Marinette looked around. She pointed to a door on the far side of the room. “There's an exit over there.” She said.

She took his hand and led him to it. Just outside was a sitting area with a picnic table and a few benches. It was fenced in by iron bars. She led him to a bench, but Adrien kept walking. He looked at the iron bars, considering whether or not he could squeeze through them. There was a tree whose branches dangled over onto the street. That could work…

“What are you doing? You're in such a panic.” She said. For a moment, he'd forgotten that he'd brought her out here. He had to think of something, and quickly.

“I… I…” He couldn't think. He half considered telling her the truth, but knew that he'd suffer if he did. “I don't know what's wrong with me.”

She frowned. She looked at the door, and then back at him. Then, she climbed up the tree and dropped down on the other side of the fence. “Come on. Let's go eat lunch or something.” She suggested. She cheered him on as he climbed the tree and then dropped. She straightened her skirt, took his hand, and then led him down the streets.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

She shrugged. “I don't know. But I figure we have some time.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “Our friends aren't the most observant of people.”

“Nathalie might notice I'm gone.” He pointed out.

“Then we’ll be quick.” Marinette led him down a road and into a restaurant. She ordered some food and then sat down at a table. “I'd have bought pizza instead, but I got banned from the pizza place.”

Adrien laughed. “How did you get banned from the pizza place?”

“Delivery boy tried to look under my skirt, so I punched him.” She shrugged. Adrien laughed again, loudly. She smiled at him, and then her cheeks turned red. “You're r-re-really… you-you are b-beautiful when you laugh. You kn-know that?”

Adrien blinked. He blushed. “Oh, come off it.” He said.

“I know, m-men are supposed to be… h-handsome or whatever, but it's t-true. You're really pr-p-pretty when y-you laugh.” She said. Their food came, and she started pushing it around with her fork rather than eating. “I'm sorry. That w-was probably the wrong th-thing to s-say.”

Adrien took her hand. He rubbed it gently before bring it to his lips and kissing it. “I think you're beautiful, too. It was the first thing I noticed about you.” Marinette blushed and twisted her hair around her fingers. He was about to tell her that he loved her.

And then the siren went off.

Adrien covered his ears. He turned to look behind him. In the distance, he could see the tall walls that marked Juliette’s border. There was dark smoke rising, visible even through the thick fog. Every so often, there was a flash of light, and the gunshots were drowned out. The people around them started screaming, and they ran towards the heart of the city. Adrien and Marinette remained frozen.

He spun around. “What's going on?!” He shouted over the siren.

“The akuma breached the outer wall!” She shot up. “Come on! We have to get to the garage!”

She grabbed his arm and yanked him around. They started sprinting towards the direction of the smoke. People ran past them, headed in the opposite direction. “Wait! Everyone else is going the other way!”

“Our parents are at the café! Besides, with the upper level in the garage, any akuma that come our way will be forced into a choke point!” She explained. “And I left my yoyo there!” She spotted an akuma climb over the wall like a spider, but since Adrien hadn't seen it, she didn't draw attention to it.

“But your friends, and Nathalie--what about them?” He asked. “They're back at the museum!”

“We can't worry about them!” She shouted. Adrien didn't like that. But he wasn't in any position to argue. Especially not as akuma jumped from roof to roof over their heads. They'd flooded the city quickly.

As they were running, they passed Rue de Fer. It was at a different angle--he could see that the great gate of Siegbert had been locked shut. He remembered Alya was supposed to be on the road, and he realized that she was probably trapped within. “Alya!” He shouted, breaking free of Marinette's grip.

“Adrien, no!” She shouted. She could see akuma on the road, and for a moment, she considered letting him run off alone. But she banished the thought immediately and chased after him. “We can't be separated!” She shouted.

“I have to save Alya!” He shouted. He could see by her face that Marinette thought he was crazy. But she still followed him. He reached the gate and started pulling on it, but the chain kept it shut. Adrien saw an akuma--it was dressed like a knight in the stories he'd read--jump down and go inside the asylum. “You stay away from them!” He shouted, and he tried to squeeze through the bars.

Marinette sighed. She looked at the leather bracer on her arm and opened it. Inside, tucked and hidden, was a set of lockpicks, and she pulled them out. She easily picked the lock on the gate. The chain slid down with a loud ‘clunk.’ “Come on, Adrien. We shouldn't linger.” She advised.

“How do you know how to pick locks?” He asked.

“I grew up in the wilds! We all know how to do stuff like that!” She diverted. He accepted that as an answer and ran inside.

It was… uncomfortable, being back in the asylum. But he was there for a purpose. “ALYA!” Adrien shouted, leaning over the bars. He ran down the steps, though he was impeded by Marinette, who nervously held to his jacket. He knew where Jackady’s office was, and he walked down that hallway. The cells were in lockdown, heavy locks and gates keeping the patients safe, though they were probably very frightened.

Adrien saw Alya at the place where the hallway curve, but she was being pursued by akuma. She carried papers, and she'd climbed up to a window. She didn't see him, and she jumped out while the knighted akuma tried to follow. Or rather, the knight is what Adrien saw--Marinette saw a featureless white monstrosity with long legs and arms, claws scratching and teeth gnawing at the bars.

So while Marinette tried to pull him back, afraid of the monster, Adrien brandished his dagger and banged against a metal door with the pommel. “HEY!” He shouted, catching the attention of the akuma. “YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU _ARTHURIAN REJECT!_ ”

The knight turned. He abandoned his quest for Alya and instead focused on Adrien and Marinette. “I know you. All akuma know you.” The knight said in the same double voice as Climatika, though his prominent voice was that of a man. “You're the caged child. You have the corruption in you.”

“Yeah, yeah! Join your sisters and all of that!” Adrien shouted at him. “I've heard this before!”

Marinette looked at him in horror. “Adrien… you can talk to the akuma?” She whispered.

He didn't hear her. He narrowed his eyes. “You want to corrupt me? You have to catch me first!”

The knight drew his blade and charged. Marinette yanked Adrien back and started running. She ran toward the entrance. The knight used his magic to get in front of them. Marinette shrieked. The knight charged his blade with magic while Adrien aimed his knife. The knight slashed at the pillars he'd once hidden behind, and then stabbed the ground. Adrien threw his knife at his helmet.

The knight fell back, the blade having pierced his skull. But, that didn't stop what he had done. The pillars had been supporting the roof, and with their integrity weakened, the roof came crashing down on top of them. Even though they managed to dodge most of the debris, it caused the cracked floor under them to collapse as well. It crumbled underneath them. They fell into a deep hole, and the impact knocked Adrien unconscious.

When he woke, the siren was still wailing. He had a splitting headache, but he was otherwise unharmed. “Marinette?” He shouted, looking around.

There was silence, and then she spoke. “I'm over here.” Her voice was weak. He started crawling over to her. Adrien could see that some of her hair had come loose out of the bun, and there was dirt on her face. “Adrien, I’m hurt,” she sobbed. He crawled faster. Marinette was lying under rubble, but as he moved it, she didn't seem too badly hurt. “It's my leg. I don't think I can walk.”

“Marinette, I'm so, so sorry!” He apologized. He lifted the debris on her leg. The blood had soaked through her dress, the stain easily larger than his head. The blood came faster when the wound was exposed. It startled him, and he dropped the stone. She screamed when it made contact with her leg. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” He rubbed her face.

She was sweating. “I'm hurt. I have to go to the hospital.” She said. “Can you climb out?”

Adrien stood. Try as he might, he wasn't tall enough to reach the asylum. “No. We’re trapped down here.”

“Adrien…” Marinette took a strangled breath. “Adrien, I’m going to die before help gets here.”

“No!” Adrien scurried back to her. “Just tell me what to do.” He held her face in his hands. “Just tell me what to do.”

She started crying. He held her close. “Adrien…” Marinette said between sobs, “I don't want to die at the bottom of a hole!” She covered her eyes and put her head in his lap. “I don't want to die…”

“You will not die! Not while I'm here!” He declared. “Tell me what to do! I'll do it! No questions asked!”

She took a moment to calm down. “You… you need to keep my legs elevated. But that rock is the only thing keeping me from bleeding out, so leave it be. And you need to keep me warm.” She took a sharp breath as Adrien started moving rocks under her head and body. He took off his sports coat and pulled it over her. He put the hood over her ears and did up the buttons. “And… you need to make sure I stay awake.”

Adrien nodded. He put her head in his lap and started stroking her hair. “You're okay. Okay? Just keep talking to me.” He said.

Marinette thought for a moment. “Y-you know, I was b-born in Ar-Ar-Arbrest. It's this sm-small town on the border of A-Allemagne.” She said. She was shaking.

Adrien brushed her bangs out of her face. “Yeah?”

“A-and… my parents… they… they used to take me out onto the plains, and we’d have lunch.” She said. Adrien took her hands and rubbed them to keep them warm. “An-and o-one time… be-before the war… m-maman and I went down t-to the river… and sh-she taught me to-to swim.”

“That sounds nice.” Adrien said. Marinette nodded. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. “No! Not, Marinette, you can't go to sleep!”

“I'm not gonna go to sleep!” Marinette said, raising her voice. “I'm not gonna go to sleep.” She repeated. “I'm just gonna close my eyes for a second.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, Marinette! Don't close your eyes!” He shouted. “Stay with me here!”

“I'm not gonna go to sleep!” She shouted. She closed her eyes. “Just gonna close my eyes. I'm not gonna go to sleep. Not gonna go to sleep…”

“Don't do that!” Adrien looked up at the hole. “Help! Help us! We’re trapped down here!”

“Not gonna go to sleep. Not gonna go to sleep.” Marinette chanted over and over.

“ _Help!_ ” Adrien screamed.

A rope ladder hit the side of the hole. For a split second, Adrien felt his heart swell with hope, and then he recognized the clothes of the person who'd found them. Jackady jumped down and turned to face them. “What happened here?” He asked.

The words barely left his mouth before Adrien screamed at him. “No! Go away! Leave us alone!” He shouted. “Haven't you done enough already?!”

Jackady sighed. “You're at the bottom of a pit, Adrien. I hardly think you're in the position to be picky.” He said disapprovingly. He looked at Marinette. “What happened to--”

Adrien put himself between them. “No! You stay away from her!” He ordered.

Jackady took a few steps closer. He looked at the rubble, and he noticed a trickle of blood. “Is she trapped under this rock?” He asked. He reached into his vest and pulled out some bandages. “I have some supplies here. I can bandage her leg, ease some of the pain… at least do enough so we can get her to a hospital.” He started walking towards Marinette. Adrien grabbed a sharp stone and pointed it at him.

“I mean it! Don't come any closer!” He shouted. “I know what price _your_ help comes at!”

Jackady froze. He shook his head. “Adrien, look at her.” He did, but not because he was told to. Marinette was losing consciousness. He shook her to keep her awake. “If I don't help her now, she's going to die. And her blood is going to be on your hands, not mine!”

Adrien closed his eyes. He touched Marinette's forehead with his own. He knew that this was the only way to save her life. Still, it was hard to admit that he needed his help. “Please,” he whispered. “Help her.”

Jackady started to move the debris. “Here, put your hands on this gash. It'll restrict blood flow.” He ordered. Adrien put pressure on the wound while Jackady started to bind it. When he'd finished, he carefully put Marinette over his shoulder. He climbed up out of the hole, Adrien close on his heels. He grabbed his knife on the way out.

\---

The opiates that the doctors gave to Marinette to ease the pain had knocked her out. Jackady went back out into the city to look for survivors. Adrien was curled up in the chair next to her bed, his mouth pressed against his knees. He watched her, worried that if he took his eyes off of her, she would die.

He shivered every time one of the doctors passed him. Even after so long, their masks frightened him. He didn't look at or talk to them. After a while, one of the doctors touched his shoulder. “They're evacuating the city. You have to get to the train station.” He recognized the voice. Docteur Medina.

Adrien glared at him. “I'm not leaving Marinette!” He said firmly.

“Didn't you hear? The city is being evacuated. You can't stay.” Docteur Medina tried to pull him out of the seat. Adrien grabbed his arm and brought it to his mouth. He bit down with every ounce of pressure he could manage, breaking skin and drawing blood. Medina screamed and ran away.

The scream woke Marinette. She looked at him. “Adrien, are you okay?”

“You're awake! Thank goodness!” He hugged her tightly. “The doctors said that your leg is going to be fine. They were able to stop the bleeding and--”

“I don't want to talk about my leg.” Marinette said. She looked at him. “I heard what you said to Simon. What were you talking about?” She frowned.

Adrien flushed. He looked down and choked out a laugh. “You had lost a lot of blood. You must have been hearing things.” He lied.

“Don't lie to me, Adrien! I hate liars a-and deception!” She said. She took a deep breath. “An-and… you were… t-talking to the akuma. No… nobody can do that!”

Adrien closed his eyes. When he opened them, he wore a smile as fake as his arm. “The doctor just came by. They're evacuating the city.” He said. “Once they've got a cast on your leg, and once our parents get here, we can take a train.” His fake smile became real as his eyes started to sparkle. “We can go anyway in the Province Papillon! Montagne-de-Lys, Bruyère--I heard Hibou shows promise!”

Marinette's frown deepened. “Adrien, you don't have to hide this from me…” She looked up at the ceiling and cursed.

“The settlement where my mother grew up was destroyed a few years ago. But the bones are still standing. I think it would be educational.”

“Adrien…”

“And there's an amusement park in Bruyère! Since it's getting warmer, they’re finally open! I've looked forward to it ever since Alya told me about it.”

Marinette looked at him. He must have been in denial, and no matter what she asked, she knew he would ignore it. He would keep trying to put a positive spin on her being forced to leave her home. “It will take my leg a while to heal. Maybe we should start with something… simple. And indoors.”

His eyes sparkled. “That's a great idea! Maman has a box of old mover reels! She showed me some; they're pretty good!” He grinned. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun!”

He kept talking idly. Marinette watched him talk, pleased that he was happy but feeling like it was forced. She took his hand. He kept talking, but the smile on his face was wider. She got to thinking. If she was headed to de-Lys, and Adrien was friends with someone named Alya--then he was probably friends with _the_ Alya Césaire, the Suffragette journalist that she'd looked up to for so long! And if that was the case--then Alya might have information that she lacked! Marinette made a promise to Adrien in this moment--she would get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter, but it would have been too short had i split it in two
> 
> 16/8: fixed minor typos


	19. the Inside Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Monster Problem Is Distracting This Town From The Real Issues

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Tom and Sabine wasted no time jumping out of the truck and running inside. Emilie and Gabriel were behind them, but had already lost them by the time they reached the doors. After getting directions from a nurse, they were able to navigate the bloodied halls. Hospitals during akuma attacks were busy places. Soldiers patrolled the halls, and the windows were locked shut. Doctors were armed, and new patients were brought in every minute. Most would die. Marinette was lucky.

Tom and Sabine were hugging Marinette and sobbing. She held them, a sort of content smile on her face. Adrien watched them until he saw Emilie and Gabriel. He stood and walked over to them, though Emilie met him halfway and hugged him.

“I didn't think you'd come,” Adrien said. “I would have thought you'd wait for us at the train station.”

“We were so worried when we got the call that Marinette was injured!” Emilie said, stroking his hair.

Gabriel folded his arms behind his back. “You weren't hurt, were you?”

Adrien shrugged. “A few scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious. I don't even hurt.” He said. Which was understandable; he had a pretty high pain tolerance. Not that it was inherently a good thing. He looked at Marinette. “I feel bad, though. It's my fault she was injured.” He frowned as he looked back at them. “I was the one who insisted we go into the asylum.”

“Where is Nathalie?” Gabriel asked. He looked around. “She should have stopped you from doing something so reckless.”

If he told the truth, he'd get Marinette in trouble, too, so he decided to lie. Adrien looked at his feet. “I wandered away from her before the akuma attacked. Marinette saw me leave and followed me. She tried to convince me to go back to the museum, but then the siren went off.”

Emilie put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. “I can't believe this. You've been nothing but good until today. Now, you say that you snuck away from your governess and committed breaking and entering?” She dropped her arms. “I am so disappointed in you!”

Ouch, Adrien thought with a flinch. That hurt more than it should have.

Gabriel agreed. “You're smarter than that. You should have known better!” He scolded.

“I am so sorry!” He said mournfully. He looked at them with the saddest eyes they'd ever seen. “I truly regret everything I've done.”

Emilie sighed. “So long as you regret it, I guess there isn't much we can do.” She admitted. Tom and Sabine stood, which interrupted their conversation. Emilie folded her arms across her chest. “I hope Nathalie made it through all this. She must be in a panic looking for you.”

Tom agreed. “Sabine can check Marinette out of the hospital, and I'll look for Nathalie and the other kids.” He said. “If they're headed for the train station, it shouldn't be too difficult to find them.”

“I want to help, too. It's my fault they aren't with us.” Adrien said. He got reluctant permission from Gabriel, and he left when Tom and Sabine did.

Gabriel looked at Marinette. “I… guess we could make sure that the nurses don't have any of your things?” He suggested.

“Wait!” Marinette reached for them as they were about to leave. They froze, and she beckoned them closer. “I have to tell you something.” Emilie motioned over her shoulder. “No. It's for your ears only.”

This was enticing enough to convince them to come closer, even though their better judgement said to fetch Sabine.

She lowered her voice. “When Adrien and I were in the asylum, he… he caught the akuma’s attention.” She whispered. “And when it turned around, it started hissing and crying like they do, but Adrien…” Marinette's face scrunched up in confusion. “…Adrien _spoke_ to it.”

Gabriel blinked. “What?”

“He spoke back to it. He said, ‘join your sisters,’ or something like that.” She said. “And then he taunted it into chasing us to give A--a girl enough time to escape.”

Emilie shook her head. “That can't be! _No one_ can understand the akuma!” She looked at Gabriel. “It would be as impossible as trying to understand Duusu, Nooroo or Plagg!”

Gabriel held his chin. “What did he say? ‘Join your sisters…?’” He was quiet for a long moment. “That's… similar to what our records say.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Similar? How so?”

“Well, as I'm sure you know, akuma started appearing in the middle of the Great War.” Gabriel said. “Soldiers and nurses were among the first of the akumatized. Survivors of their attacks--when their accounts were finally recorded--many of them said they heard the akumatized say that they were joining fallen comrades right before the corruption took hold.” Gabriel leaned back on his heels. “When akuma started infecting people in the cities, they would sometimes infect whole families.”

Emilie frowned. “What does it mean, though?”

“I don't know. Once they lose control, akuma change forms and become dangerous. No one could understand their cries.” He said. “Except…”

“Except what?”

“Well, except for people who were about to become akuma themselves.” He frowned. “We know that akuma are drawn to intense negative emotion, which Adrien has in abundance…” His eyes grew wide as he connected the dots. “Maker’s mercy! That means--”

“You're not trying to tell me that my son is going to become one of those… those _things,_ are you?!” Emilie shouted.

He quieted her. “No! Not… not really. Adrien’s Moth Seal prevents that from happening!” He said. He ran his fingers through his hair. “But it does mean…” Gabriel closed his eyes. “It does mean that Adrien, for all intents and purposes, _is_ an akuma.”

Marinette shuddered. “But he looks human, and he doesn't have any magic!”

“I've been thinking about that, and I'm not convinced you're right.” He said. “His magic is… _subtle,_ but it's present.” He said. “Consider--Adrien escaped the first time because of luck. The tree branch that broke in the graveyard kept him from going to sleep in the cold, which would have killed him.”

“So?” Marinette asked.

“His magic might be luck based. Some akuma, like Climatika, have themed magic.” He suggested. “These two events were both… they were both objectively bad things, but they benefited Adrien in some way.” Gabriel considered this. “He wouldn't inherently know how to control it…”

Emilie frowned. “Pure speculation!” She accused.

“And if Adrien’s Moth Seal was the only thing that kept him from becoming a real akuma, then why didn't he turn before Juleka brought him to me?” Marinette asked. “Maman had his signet ring!”

Gabriel frowned. “You're right, I could be wrong. But, I don't think we should discredit my theory until I conduct proper tests!” He looked at Emilie. “If I'm right, and he is perpetually stuck in a pre-akumatized state, we might just have what we need to finally discover how to purify akuma!”

“Purify akuma?” Marinette asked. She thought about this. “What a… fascinating concept.” This was whispered. The Agrestes didn't hear.

Emilie seemed furious. “I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't talk about our _son_ like he was one of your _mad science experiments!_ ”

“It's not _mad science,_ Emilie! It's my duty to protect the people of France, and that is best served by discovering how akuma appear!” He shook his head. “No. Even if he isn't one of them, I have to be sure. We’ll take the train to Rossignol, and then I’ll do the tests on the Birdwing.”

“Monsieur, I think France would be better served if the Birdwing would assist Juliette instead.” Marinette suggested.

Gabriel looked at her. He considered this. “I’ll send it south once I know for sure what we’re dealing with.” He looked at Emilie. “Please, Em. I won't let anything hurt Adrien. But if he's an akuma, I must expedite my research.”

She frowned. With a heavy heart, she agreed. “I… understand.” She muttered.

Soon, Sabine returned with Marinette's things. She helped her into a wheelchair and pushed her outside. Once out of the hospital, Gabriel offered to carry Marinette until they reached the train station. There, they met up with Tom and Adrien. They'd found Nathalie and the kids.

When Nino saw Marinette, his face lit up. He waited just long enough for Gabriel to put her down to run into her arms. “Are you okay?! What happened?! Where did you go?!” He asked.

Marinette laughed. “Nino, I'm fine. I'm glad you're safe, too.”

He sighed. “It wasn't easy. Akuma swarmed the city within minutes.” He smiled at Nathalie. “Adrien’s governess kept us safe.”

Nathalie nodded. “As difficult as you made it.” She said harshly. He grinned at her, and a small smirk broke her stony face. She was serious when she looked at Gabriel. “But, we should hurry. The akuma will be here soon.”

Adrien looked around. The train station was crowded, but there weren't enough people to populate a city. “Wait. How many trains are there? This can't be everyone.” He said.

Emilie held his shoulders. “Minou, you have to understand. We can't save everyone. There are more trains coming, but many here will have to try to survive until aeroplanes and airships come.”

“But… that isn't fair!” Adrien protested.

“Life isn't fair.” Gabriel said as the train arrived.

Before Adrien could protest more, he was shoved onto it and ordered to find a seat. Adrien looked around. Like most trains, there were four seats in each cabin. He opened a door and sat down. Emilie slid in next to him, and Gabriel and Nathalie sat down across from him. The Dupain-Chengs sat across from them with Nino, but it was brief before Mademoiselle Bustier told him to sit with the rest of her charges.

The train remained in the station for about twenty minutes as Juliette’s citizens, newly refugeed, flooded it. Some stragglers rushed for spots, meaning that many of them had to stand, but soon the train started moving. Adrien watched out the window as the city shrink as the train pulled out of the station.

Gabriel caught his attention. “Adrien, when we get to Rossignol, I need you to come with me up to the Birdwing.” There was a pause as he considered the reason. “I need to make sure you didn't catch a disease from the akuma.”

“They carry diseases?” He asked.

“Akuma can't get sick, but sometimes people can get diseases from them. They're like carrion birds.” He said. Adrien nodded and looked back out the window. Emilie frowned at Gabriel, but he ignored her gaze.

A few minutes later, the door slid open. Alya stood in the threshold. She was covered in dust, and her clothes were ripped. “Oh, thank God!” She yelled. “I've been opening doors for half an hour looking for you all!”

“My goodness, Alya! What happened?” Gabriel exclaimed.

“The akuma happened!” She said. She tried to fix her clothes. “Adrien, can we talk in private?” She asked politely. He stood up and followed her to the bathroom. She locked the door behind them before hugging him tightly. “I'm so happy you made it!” She said.

“I’m glad you made it, too.” He said.

Before he got a chance to tell her about the akuma, she started talking. “God, this whole day has been nothing but a disaster! By the time I convinced my contacts to give me a nurse’s uniform, the siren was going off.” She looked up at the ceiling. “I only had ten minutes to go through Simon’s office, and he's going to know it was me when they let people back in!”

“What, did you write your name on the wall?” He asked jokingly.

She smirked. “Of course! I sign all my handiwork!” She joked back. He chuckled. She put back on a serious face. “No, listen. I _did_ find his address, but soldiers are going to keep the south in lockdown until the akuma are under control. Even then, it'll be days before they let residental men in, and even longer for non-residential women!” She folded her arms. “By the time I'm allowed to investigate, he’ll have figured out that I raided his office! He’ll destroy any evidence of your abduction.”

Adrien smiled at her. “I understand, Alya. You did your best.” He offered a relieved expression. “I'm honestly just glad that you're safe.”

She sighed with a smile. “It wasn't a total loss.” She showed him some of the papers. “Look. This is a study on long term effects of something called lysergic acid diethylamide,” she took the term slowly, so her tongue didn't trip on it. She showed him more of the papers. “This is a paper published on electroshock therapy, and here’s one on lobotomy. This is a record of all the known effects of cyanide poisoning!”

“So what? Both lysergic acid diethylamide and cyanide are common in asylums, and electroshock therapy and lobotomy are growing increasingly common in American asylums.” Adrien pointed out. More useless knowledge he’d absorbed, both inside the asylum and out.

“I know! Did you know cyanide can kill you?” She said incredulously. “Anyway, it isn't uncommon to see this in an asylum, but it is uncommon for a doctor like Simon have them hidden.” She looked and him. “Simon largely deals with hysteria. The most significant advancement in that field has been vibrators!”

“What is--” Adrien started.

“Cylindrical machines that go into the vagina and vibrate to induce orgasms.” She explained quickly. It wasn't really relevant, but she kept explaining. “Up until recently, nobody thought women could have them, but then they realized we could. So doctors figured hysteria was caused by sexual frustration so they basically would stimulate them with their fingers.” She held her head in her hand. “But, they kept getting carpal tunnel, so they invented vibrators. But that was years ago!”

Adrien considered this. “Okay.” He nodded. He leaned forward. “And hysteria is the fake one, right?”

Alya pointed at him and nodded. “Right.” She shook her head. “Anyway! Simon shouldn't have these studies. He should be doing research in his field!” She tilted her head in confusion. “And these things he researched… they’d either kill the patient or destroy their mind. If he was planning on doing this to you, there were _easier_ ways to do that.”

Adrien leaned against the wall. “He's come close a few times.” He said. “And just before you and I met, he talked about stealing my soul.”

This got her excited. “Do you think he might be a cultist?!”

“What? No.” Adrien said. He chuckled. “Though, I guess cults kind of seem like a good idea?” Alya frowned at him in confusion. “I mean, the world is pretty terrible and it hurts to think about it. I don't think I'd mind having someone else think for me if they promised they would make it better.”

“They'd probably make you shave your head,” Alya pointed out.

“Cults seem like a terrible idea,” Adrien declared firmly. She laughed at this.

“Seriously, though. I need to think of a way to get back to Juliette before Simon does.” Alya said. She took off her hat and smoothed down her hair. “It’ll be tricky. Most people know my face.”

She started to leave. Adrien caught her arm and pulled her back. “Wait. I have to tell you something.” She turned to face him. “I broke into the asylum with my friend Marinette once the akuma attacked. She heard me say your name, and she heard me talk to Jackady.”

“Why would Simon go to the asylum during an akuma attack?” She asked. Her eyes grew wide. “You don't think he's catching on to us?”

He sighed. “I don't know. I don't claim to understand anything he does.” He said. “The important thing is, Marinette is suspicious, but--” Adrien froze up. He would have to word this carefully, so Alya wouldn't get upset at the blackmail. “But I worry that if any more people know, Jackady will do something desperate, and people could get hurt.”

She frowned sadly. “I fear that you're right.”

What a relief! “I mention this to you because, if Marinette comes to you, don't let her know anything about Jackady. Say that you're chasing leads or something.” He begged with wide, wet eyes and a pouty face. “Please?”

Alya stared at him, unimpressed. Then she smirked. “Those kitten eyes won't work on me. I have two younger sisters.” She said. He groaned. “But, sure, why not. I'm already keeping a thousand secrets for you. Might as well keep another.”

He sort of laughed. “You don't have to act like it's such a chore. You can't even imagine what I'm _not_ telling you.”

He walked around her while she wore a shocked expression. “Wait a second!” She ordered as he started back for his seat. “What aren't you telling me?! That's not fair!”

Adrien turned around with his arms behind his back. “Life isn't fair, Alya!”

She frowned. “I know that!” She folded her arms across her chest. “But why can't it ever be unfair in my favor?”

He grinned at her. When he reached the cabin, he decided to check in on Marinette before rejoining his family. When he opened the door, he found Marinette leaning against Tom with the skirt of her dress hiked above her knee, and Jackady looking at the wound.

Of course, Adrien found himself thinking. Why did he expect any different?

Nadja looked up at him as she cradled Manon in her lap. “Adrien!” She exclaimed, causing them to look up. “I'm glad that you made it. I wasn't sure that you had.” She tilted her head. “Is your family alright?”

He blinked. Jackady, who had been leaning in as he inspected the wound, straightened his back to sit on his heels. Marinette threw her skirt back down and sat up. “Um,” he mumbled as he collected his thoughts, “y-yes, madame. They're in the cabin across the hall.”

She sighed. “What a relief!” She said.

Jackady frowned. “Did you need something, or are you just here to stare at the mess you've made?”

“That was unkind of you, Simon!” Sabine scolded loudly. “It isn't Adrien’s fault that Marinette is hurt! That is entirely the fault of the akuma!”

“B-but it is my fault.” Adrien admitted as he scratched at his neck. Sabine frowned sadly, as though she was disappointed that he thought that. “I w-was just checking in.”

Tom sighed heavily. “Sabine and I have been married for twenty years. This is the third time the akuma forced us from our home.” He reached across the cabin to hold her hand. “We’ve lived in Juliette for almost eight years. This is…” Tom paused. “This is hard.”

Adrien frowned. “I am so sorry.” Without even thinking, he added, “I know what it feels like to be taken from your home.” Jackady narrowed his eyes for half a second. The others didn't notice. To redirect, he looked at Nadja. “A-and you were supposed to start your radio show, right?”

“Oh, the radio will still be there, Adrien. Don't you worry about me.” She said with a smile.

“Are you going with us to Montagne-de-Lys?” Sabine asked.

Adrien shook his head. “No. Père wants us to go back to the Birdwing once we reach Rossignol.”

“Oh…” Sabine murmured.

“You aren't going to stay there, are you?” Tom asked.

“I'm honestly not certain. After what happened--” he froze again. “I don't know why Maman agreed.”

Jackady frowned. “What happened?” There was a primal look in his eyes.

Adrien shuddered. “Nothing.” He said quickly. He looked at Marinette. “D-do you want me to get you something? A drink from the food cart, o-or something?”

“No, I'm fine. Thank you.” She smiled.

Adrien took a step back to close the door. Jackady caught it. “Wait. I want to speak to your parents.” He said. Adrien shuddered. Jackady shut the door behind him. Before Adrien could open the door across to the Agreste family’s cabin, Jackady grabbed him by his shirt collar, essentially by the scruff of his neck. “Why were you in the asylum?!” He hissed.

“My parents might hear you…” Adrien whispered.

“You didn't have any business there!” Jackady yanked him forward when he shifted. “What, did you think you would find answers as you scuffled in the muck?”

Adrien forced himself to look him in the eyes. “I saw the akuma run inside, and I worried about the other patients.” He lied. Jackady glared at him, but he held firm. He couldn't let it slip that Alya had been in there doing exactly what he had suggested. “Now, please. Let me go.”

“I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you think to challenge me, know that I am _not_ an easy target.” He threatened.

He shook for a moment. The hallway was long, but narrow. The close quarters reminded him of his hole. Adrien closed his eyes and mustered his courage. “W…” He stammered. “Wha-what d-d-do I-I…”

Jackady smacked him on the head. “Spit it out or shut up.” He ordered.

“W-what…” Adrien tried again. He took a deep breath. “Wh-what do I h-have t-to do t-to…” Jackady leaned back on his heels, intrigued. “What do I ha-have to do t-to never s-se-see y-you again?”

He tilted his head. “What are you…?”

“I-in th-the hole, you u-used t-t-to m-ma… ma-make me…” Adrien had found the courage with others, but confronting Jackady with this? It was infinitely harder. “…d-do things. F-for f-f-food o-or cl-clothes.”

Jackady said nothing.

“S-so t-tel-tell me w-what to do.” He requested. Adrien looked up at him. “W-what do I h-have to do to never see you again?”

Instead of answering, Jackady tightened his grip on Adrien’s shirt and opened the door. They all looked at him when he opened it, Emilie apparently indignant that he was being manhandled. “I imagine by now that you know your son broke into Siegbert Memorial Asylum?” He asked, not letting go of him even as he squirmed.

“Yes. We are very disappointed in his actions.” Gabriel said. Adrien looked at him with sad eyes.

“Then you must _also_ know that he hasn't been taking his medication.” Jackady said. Adrien’s eyes grew wide.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “What?” He hissed.

Emilie scoffed as she defended him. “I watched him take them!”

“From what you told me, the medication Damocles gave Adrien was similar to the one I prescribed, though it had a lower dosage.” Jackady explained. “And you told me the medication I gave Adrien made him sluggish at best, completely drained at worst!” He looked at Adrien. “And yet, he's been walking around all day with no sign of sluggishness. Coincidence?”

Emilie leaned forward, her hands on her knees. “Is this true?” She asked.

Adrien hesitated. “Th-the drugs m-make it hard t-to walk.” He smiled nervously. “I stopped taking them so I wouldn't… I didn't want to be a _burden_ in Juliette!”

“Your body is going to build up a resistance to the medication.” Jackady said. As though that would be so terrible, he thought. He looked back at Gabriel and Emilie. “What say you to this?”

They shared a look. “We…” Emilie started. She shifted. “We are very disappointed in this, also.”

“That's it?” Jackady asked. “How do you intend to teach him that there are repercussions to his actions if all you do is express _disappointment?_ ”

“Adrien has been through a lot, Simon.” She said. “As you well know.”

“And because of that, you never intend to hold him accountable for what he does?” He asked. He looked at Adrien. “He has been in our world for, what? Four, maybe five months?” He looked at Gabriel. “At some point, he _must_ learn to follow the rules.”

_You listen to me, boy! I said, come here! After so long, how have you not learned the rules? I give you an order and you follow it! You will obey me!_

His voice echoed. Adrien tried to take calming breaths, but he could feel his arm shaking. Jackady glared at him. “This stunt he pulled was not only illegal, but it was dangerous, and it got Marinette hurt!” He accused. “Were you in _my_ care, I would ensure that you were punished in a way--”

“ **No!** ” Adrien shrieked and broke free of his grasp. “I'm sorry, I'm _sorry!_ ” He was crying, covering his eyes as his body closed in on itself. Become small, he thought. Become a smaller target. He brought his arms in to hide the fact that they were shaking. He couldn't see his parents or Nathalie trying to calm him down, or that Marinette had yanked open the door upon his screech. He could only see Jackady, standing across from him, emotionless. “No, I’m sorry! Please don't hurt me!”

“No one is going to hurt you!” Nathalie shouted over his sobs.

“I'm sorry! I _promise,_ I'll do it better next time!” Adrien sobbed. He fell to the floor, overwhelmed. “Please forgive me, master! I'm so _sorry!_ ” He covered his eyes again and kept sobbing.

Gabriel and Nathalie fell to their knees as they tried to calm him down. Emilie put on her angriest face and spun around to face Jackady. He jumped, now expressing panic as he saw her furrowed brows, scrunched nose and fiery eyes. “I think we’ve heard quite enough out of you!” Other people in their cabins had opened their doors to stare. “What are you all staring at?! What business is this of yours?!” She slammed the door in Jackady’s face, quite efficiently ending his attempted manipulation.

When she turned, her anger had vanished. She touched Nathalie’s shoulder, and she got out of her way. Gabriel was doing his best to calm him down, but emotions weren't his strong point. Adrien had pulled up his knees to cry into them.

Emilie sat down with her back to the seat, placing one of her legs behind him and the other in front. She gently pulled him into her, holding him to her heart like she'd seen Marinette do. He sort of squirmed in her arms, and she didn't force him to stay, but he quickly relaxed and cried as she held him. “There you go, minou. Maman has you.” She said, and his breathing slowly started to calm itself. Gabriel visibly relaxed also, and she reached across the space between them. He looked at her hand for a moment before he took it. “Everything's alright.” She cooed.

He cried for a long time. It had been a while since he'd relapsed like that, and as he tried to calm down, he thought of lies. He would eventually settle on a half truth--he had said ‘rules’ and ‘punishment’ close enough together for him to think he was going to be tortured--but declined to tell them the reason it was so intense was because being tortured was a distinct possibility.

“I'm sorry, père. I shouldn't have yelled.” Adrien apologized when he'd finally calmed down.

Gabriel guffawed. “Don't worry about that, my son.”

“No. People were staring. I should have behaved better.” Adrien declared adamantly. He looked at Emilie. “Ja… ma… Si… _he_ was right. You should… you should punish me.”

“I…” Emilie closed her eyes. “I don't know _how!_ ”

Adrien blinked.

She tried to explain. “Adrien, you were never a difficult child! Not even as a baby--you hardly ever cried; you would just stare at me with these big, green eyes!” She pulled him closer. “And even when you were little and starting to push boundaries, when you misbehaved, you never really broke rules so badly you needed a severe punishment!” She stroked his hair. “And now, you've just suffered so much…”

“I'm not sure what we were expecting.” Gabriel admitted.

“You're so quiet. You never play music, you don't roughhouse, you're not even _impolite!_ ” She said. “You don't do much. You just speak to Marinette over the telephone, or you talk to Alya. Most of the time you're just in bed.” She looked up at the window. She couldn't see outside, except for the smallest bit of the sky. “How am I to punish you? You don't go anywhere. We never see anyone. I don't want to hit you. How am I to punish you?”

Adrien honestly didn't have an answer. He felt he deserved punishment, but had always felt that--he had never believed that he deserved kindness. But, looking back--no, he didn't know how they would punish him, either. “W… when the floor collapsed, and we fell… Marinette was trapped under the rubble.” He said. “I couldn't see her at first. She called out to me.” He closed his eyes and rubbed them. “I… I'll never forget how scared she sounded when she told me she was hurt.”

Gabriel brushed his hair out of his face. “You don't have to talk about this.” He reassured him.

“There was so much blood. There was no way to stop the bleeding. Even in my hole, I had rags…” Adrien said. “A-and… and she looked at me… and she told me that she was dying.” He looked at his shoes. “She started crying. She told me… and she told me that she didn't want to die.”

“Oh, Adrien…” Emilie said comfortingly.

He shook his head. “And I knew that it was my fault. She wanted us to go to the café, but I wouldn't listen!” He covered his face again. “And I was so scared. I knew that if she died…” Adrien raised his head, but he wasn't looking at anything. “…she would have died because of me, and for nothing.”

“I think,” Nathalie spoke up, catching their attention, “that this was traumatic enough that a punishment isn't necessary.”

“I agree.” Gabriel nodded. “Besides, with this in mind, I doubt he will ever attempt it again.”

Emilie stroked his head and told him to get some rest. Adrien leaned into her and fell asleep in her arms, listening to her breathing. He was uneasy still, echoes running through his mind and causing him to shudder and jerk in his sleep. Sometimes he would wake up, half expecting to still be in his hole, and she would just coo her voice and tell him to go back to sleep.

When they reached Rossignol, it was Nathalie who woke him. Emilie had fallen asleep, also. When they stood, he could see out. Night had fallen. “Say goodbye before you leave.” Nathalie advised, motioning to the Dupain-Cheng’s cabin. When he opened the door, Marinette was asleep, and Sabine asked him not to wake her. He tried to apologize again, though Tom interrupted him before he could.

It took a few minutes to get off the train. Many refugees just wanted to get on with their lives, so they had chosen to get off in Rossignol. Some would choose Bruyère, the second stop. The rest would take the train all the way to de-Lys.

Gabriel paced nervously when they reached the aeroport. He'd gotten used to being in buildings, but was still anxious outside. But, before long, the Birdwing appeared. The Pygmy took them up, and Adrien was back on the aeroship for the first time in several months.

“Did you want to run the tests now, père?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel looked at Emilie. She frowned. “No.” He shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“It isn't urgent.” He claimed as they walked to the bed chambers. He directed a servant to make up a room for Nathalie. “It can wait until the morning. Get some rest.”

Adrien smiled at him. Emilie followed him into the room and helped him get ready for bed. After sleeping on the train, however, she wasn't able to rest. She grabbed Adrien’s prosthetic and looked at the details. Her fingers traced the engraved designs, and then she used her nail to scrape dust out of it. When she'd finished, she put it back and looked out the window.

\---

Emilie had fallen asleep on the couch when Gabriel came to wake Adrien. He waited patiently for him to change into his day clothes, and then walked with him through the corridors, along with Nathalie. “Are we going to see Docteure Mendeleiev?” Adrien asked as they walked.

“No. I'm going to conduct the tests.” He said. He directed them towards the science labs. They stopped in front of a door with two guards posted in front. Adrien seemed hesitant, as he'd been asked to avoid the labs. The armed guards didn't help his nerves, either. “You aren't trespassing if I ask you to go in.” Gabriel reasoned. Adrien reluctantly agreed, and he unlocked the door.

It took a moment for the door to open. Adrien could hear mechanisms inside it whirring and clunking. He couldn't help but wonder what was behind the door that Gabriel needed such heavy guard. But the door opened, and they went inside.

The first thing he noticed was how loud it was. There must have been a lot of people in the lab. The next thing he noticed was the stench of death, though he tried to push his nervousness away so he could think the best of his father. When he was in the lab proper, he couldn't see anyone. That is, until the door closed and locked on its own. Then, the walls rose, revealing a glass case that stretched the length of the three major walls. Inside these cases was eight akuma, shouting at him and pounding on the glass.

Adrien was horrified. He could barely hear over the akuma’s cries. Nathalie seemed disturbed, also. “What is all of this?” She demanded, grabbing Adrien’s shoulders and pulling him into her.

Gabriel folded his arms behind his back. “For nearly twenty years, I've been researching ways to purify akuma without killing the victims.” He explained. “To accomplish this goal, I need living akuma to test my methods on. These are a few I've… collected from here and there.” His expression was stern, despite the fact he tried to sound remorseful. “It is an unfortunate necessity.”

“Why… how are you caring for them?” She asked.

“Akuma don't need to eat. Their magic sustains them.” He said. He grabbed a lab coat and a pair of gloves. “Adrien, come over here to the table.” He pointed at a metal desk with papers and books stacked neatly. He dug around in the drawers and sterilized two needles with alcohol.

While Gabriel prepared, Adrien looked at the akuma. They hissed at him still, slamming their hands on the glass, bringing their claws down to make him uneasy. Their words were quiet through the glass, but he could still hear them. They called to something dark inside him, telling him to join his sisters. They all summoned moths--they made hundreds of them, swirling and swarming and slamming against the glass. He started scratching his neck. The swarm made him feel itchy. He stopped looking at them.

“Here, now. Watch me.” Gabriel said as Adrien turned. He rolled up his sleeve, found a vein and stuck the syringe into his arm. Nathalie flinched, but Adrien didn't even blink. Gabriel started drawing blood from himself. “See my blood? This is what it's supposed to look like.” He put the needle down and gently took Adrien’s arm. “If everything is fine, your blood should look the same.”

“Does the carrion disease akuma carry change blood color?” He asked.

“Maybe. Akuma have white blood.” He shrugged. Gabriel drew blood from Adrien’s arm. It was the same color as his own. He looked at it with confusion, and then leaned onto the desk. “Now, that's very strange.”

Adrien tilted his head. “What's strange about it?”

Akumatized people who were killed before they turned had, up until this moment, had bled the same white blood as their turned brethren. That Adrien’s blood was red seemed very odd indeed, if what Gabriel thought was right. And he was always right. “Nothing, nothing.” He waved him off. He walked over to a chemistry table and started to set up a lab. “Now, akuma use all sorts of magic, the most common being pure energy, but to run these tests, I’m going to expose your blood to fire, cold, and lightning.” He paused. “Marinette said that you spoke to the akuma.”

“I did.” Adrien nodded.

Nathalie gasped. “You can speak to akuma?!”

Gabriel motioned to the prisons before he turned. “Why don't you talk to some of these akuma and translate what they say?”

Adrien walked over to the glass. The akuma pounced on it, slamming their faces against the glass, screaming and hollering for him to join them. He looked at them with sympathetic eyes. “They’re just saying that they want me to join my sisters.” He said. “They say that they… sense a corruption in me.” He put his flesh hand on the glass. “They want me to change, and to create chaos and destruction.”

“Keep trying.” Gabriel said. He had completed the test of fire. Adrien’s blood was normal. Disappointing.

Adrien looked at the akuma. “Will… will one of you tell me your story?”

Nathalie walked over to Gabriel. “Are you certain that this is a good idea?” She whispered. If he wished to entertain a dissenting opinion, Gabriel didn't show it. He frowned at her.

Adrien dragged his fingers across the glass as he walked. One of the akuma beckoned him closer, so he approached. She was ursine, but easily two and a half meters tall. Much of her white and green fur had fallen away, and her teeth had grown into large fangs. Spikes had ripped through the skin on her spine, and she still had pieces of human flesh in her claws. At least, that's what Adrien saw--Nathalie and Gabriel saw a bear with white muscles and no flesh or fur.

She spoke in the double voice. Her dominant voice was more modulated than he anticipated. “I am called la Grande Ourse. Many moons ago, I walked beside the black river with my cubs in search of food the moth-eaten ones had not yet infected.” She said as Adrien translated. La Grande Ourse looked deep into his eyes. Hers were the color of still water. Most bears had dark eyes, and even against her white fur and the butterfly around them, they looked out of place. “I heard the men coming in their machine, and I told my cubs to run into the woods.

“But fools that they were, they played still by the black river. And when the men came by, they took out their guns and killed my cubs.” La Grande Ourse lamented. She covered her eyes with her paws.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” Adrien sympathized. Gabriel had used liquid nitrogen for the test of cold. Still, nothing had happened.

She sobbed. “I ran after the men, but their machine was too fast for me. I could not follow where they went.” She said. “And then the moth came to me. It burrowed into my fur and made me bigger and stronger than I used to be.” She pressed her paws against the glass. “And I gave chase to the men who killed my cubs. I tore their flesh and broke their bones! The only thing their kind deserves.”

He nodded. “I don't feel sorry for them.”

She tilted her head. “There is the corruption in you, just like in all of us.” She ran her paw gently down the glass. “You remind me of my cubs. You are small, and need to be protected.” She tilted her head in the other direction. “You are a cub?”

Adrien chuckled. “Humans call their cubs children.” He explained. “And I'm almost a man, now.”

“No. The men are evil. We eat the men, and they give us their evil.” La Grande Ourse said. “You are not evil. Therefore, it follows that you _can't_ be a man.”

“I meant that I'm almost an adult.”

“So you are almost a bear. You are not a man.”

“No, I _am_ human.” He hesitated. He grimaced as he realized the first time he had admitted to being human was in an argument with a bear.

La Grande Ourse was quiet. “I have travelled far, following the cracks in the black rivers. I have seen much.” She said. “You are like the big water, and this form…” la Grande Ourse got close to the glass “…is but the calm before the storm that rips the shore to shreds.”

Adrien didn't translate that for Gabriel and Nathalie.

Rather than ask him to, Gabriel shot up. “The dark energy! Of course!” Adrien bid good-bye to la Grande Ourse and joined his father. He looked at Nathalie. “Look at what happens when I expose Adrien’s blood to an electric current.”

He showed them a small container with a good amount of blood in it. Running through it was exposed wires. Gabriel cautiously turned on the current, and Adrien braced himself for the crack. There was only quiet buzzing. The blood went wild as the current ran through it. After only a few moments, it started pulsating with the purple energy. As it grew wild like the ocean, the blood turned white.

“I was right. Adrien has akuma blood.” He declared, having forgotten that Adrien was still in the room, and that Nathalie had no idea what he was talking about. “Akuma are drawn to negative energy. And while Adrien was kidnapped, he accumulated a lot of it.” He spun around and took Adrien’s prosthetic. “When his abductor shocked him with the lightning machine, it temporarily woke the dormant akuma blood, and the resulting magical energy caused the broken pipe that allowed him to escape!”

“So…” Adrien considered this. “I knew that the akuma wanted me to join them because of my abduction, but…” His eyes grew wide. “But you're saying that I'm… one of them?”

Gabriel blinked. “Not really. You never touched the akuma, so you don't have the moth inside of you.” He explained. He sort of smiled as he held his chin. “But that explains why you can speak to them, and it brings me one step closer to understanding why they transform into these spidery creatures!”

“Spiders?” Adrien asked. He nodded. “That's not what I see.” He explained that each of them looked unique. “Père, I've been meaning to ask. If our Moth Seals protect us from akumatization, why not give a Seal to everyone?”

“That would be nice.” Nathalie agreed in a frustrated tone.

Gabriel sighed. “It would be, if we were capable of reproducing them, which we aren't. Or if we had a reliable supply of silver, which we don't.” He looked at his collected akuma. “No. Purification is the only hope we have of ever rebuilding society.”

Adrien looked at them also. They pounded on the glass, demanding he join them. Promising revenge and destruction and death. And he finally knew why it resonated in that dark place inside of him--somewhere, deep down, that was what he wanted. He wanted revenge. He wanted destruction. He wanted death.

Though, the last one wasn't a surprise.

He took none last look at la Grande Ourse before he excused himself politely. Adrien left the lab, marched emotionlessly past the soldiers and went back to his room. Emilie had woken up, and she was getting ready, but after greeting her, he went into his bathroom and shut the door. He pressed his forehead against it and let his knees give out.

Adrien sank to the floor and covered his mouth so Emilie wouldn't hear him scream. Gabriel hadn't meant it this way, but he couldn't help but think of what he'd said. He had akuma blood. He had escaped from Jackady using evil magic he didn't know he had.

Jackady had been right all along. He was disgusting, and he wasn't worth the effort people had taken to keep him alive. He was evil, and he was corrupted, and only deserved death. Adrien was a monster.

“Adrien? I can hear you crying.” Emilie said. He heard Plagg claw at the door. “This was your father’s doing, wasn't it?” Adrien sobbed instead of answering. She scoffed. “Open the door.”

He obliged. Plagg darted in as soon as it opened, took a brief moment to knock over the wastepaper basket, and then jumped into Adrien's lap.

Emilie looked at him for a minute. “He told you that you're an akuma, didn't he?” She asked. He nodded. “Adrien, you saw the akuma in Juliette. You know that you aren't going around and destroying things.” She smiled. “You might share their blood, but that doesn't mean you have to share their choices.”

“Maman, I'm scared. They talk to me.” He said. “And they tell me things. And they say these things because…” He rubbed his eyes. “Because I'm corrupted, and I want to be like them.”

Emilie sat down next to him. “Adrien, akuma are people who have suffered more than any human can ever imagine.” She said. “Your grandmother became an akuma after losing her husband, her parents, two of her children, and her only grandchild.” She looked up. “Soldiers and nurses became akuma after watching friends die painfully in a war that never seemed to end.”

“You're not helping.” He said flatly. Plagg climbed up his shirt and rubbed his face against his cheek to dry his tears.

“They are dangerous, but they used to be human. Humans who suffered, who felt that the only way to ease their suffering was to inflict it into others.” She said. “So, yes. You suffered, and now the akuma want you to inflict suffering. That's how they think.” She smiled. “But you're still a person. And so long as you keep your Seal with you, you'll continue to be a person.”

Adrien looked away.

She sighed. “What I mean to say is, unlike akuma, humans have the power to decide whether or not they want to be villains.” Emilie explained. “You can either give up and hurt people, or you can keep moving forward and help them, instead.”

He was quiet for a moment. “This isn't easy. Sometimes I want to give up.” He said.

“You can't give up, Adrien. Today might be shitty, but tomorrow might not.” She brushed hair out of his eyes. “The only way to find out is to be there.” She smiled peacefully. “My mother told me that.”

Adrien smiled back at her. “So did mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, um, first of all i feel like it goes without saying that la grande ourse is referring to humans as men, not just men. like, the race of men in lotr.  
> other things to discuss! i dont know how many of you followed me on tumblr, i know a few of you did, but if you followed for sneak peeks you should know that i plan to post two or three for ch. 20, because nothing bad is scheduled to happen, but after that there will be no more sneak peeks because we've reached the climax of the story! chapters 21-23 are the climax, and then chapter 24 should be the last one. if things get long i might have to spread it out, but that is what ive planned on.  
> so! see you next time


	20. Thrillseeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Want To Date My Daughter, You're Going To Have To Date Me First

With the news that Adrien was half akuma, Gabriel started making preparations in case the akuma made their way north. Daggers were assigned to the maids, locks and weights were added to the windows and a guard was assigned to Adrien’s room. But, the most significant change was that he imported an automobile from Motorstadt, a factory town in Allemagne. It was a new automobile, shinier and cleaner than the truck the Dupain-Chengs used during deliveries. It was black as night, and the lights were very bright.

“We’re only a few minutes from the city,” Emilie criticized, “so you didn't need to waste money on it.” She folded her arms while Adrien inspected it. “How much did you spend on this?”

Gabriel frowned at her. “We aren't married,” he pointed out. “What business is it of yours how I spend my money?”

She didn't appreciate this. “How much did you spend?” She demanded.

“Two hundred and seventy marks,” he said.

Emilie groaned. “And how much is that in proper francs?”

“About nine hundred, maybe nine hundred and five.”

Her frown deepened. “Gabriel! You wasted nearly a thousand francs on something we don't need!”

Before he could retort, Adrien threw open the passenger side door and ran up to them. “Père,” he said breathlessly, “will you teach me to drive it?”

Gabriel looked at Emilie. For a moment, her expression was stony. She didn't show any emotion. Then, her face broke into a soft smile. She was pleased that Adrien had taken an interest in something fairly normal for a person his age. With her silent approval, Gabriel nodded. “I don't have that skill myself, but I will look for a tutor.”

Emilie chuckled. “Honestly, just ask Tom to do it. He knows Adrien enough to be patient, and it wouldn't kill you to spend a bit more time with the man, anyway.”

“That…” He paused. “…is not a terrible idea.” He hid a smile. “A rather good one, actually.”

“I've been known to have a few.” She teased.

After Gabriel made the call, the Dupain-Chengs came to visit. After being forced from their home in Juliette, they and the other refugees had taken up residence in hotels and motels in and around de-Lys. They were staying at a motel called the Briars.

Marinette seemed impressed with the mansion when Adrien showed her around. He watched her carefully, looking for signs of limping or other lasting injuries. Thankfully, her leg seemed to have healed properly. She reported no pain. She did, however, ask about what Gabriel had tested for. He lied to cover up his akuma blood.

They made their way to his bedroom. Marinette showed him a machine she was building. It wasn't anything life changing--just a tiny music box that played a simple tune and fit in the palm of her hand--but it was still relaxing to watch her work. “Why the sudden interest in automobiles?” She asked as she worked on the mechanisms. He tilted his head. Marinette shrugged. “You never seemed that interested in them before.”

“I don't know. It just seemed like something I should know.” He said. “Besides, you're always tinkering with machines.” He half-laughed. “I figured that I might learn enough to understand what you're doing!”

“It's not that complicated. It just makes sense, yeah?” She tried to explain it to him again, but he couldn't keep up. She frowned. “I hope they retake Juliette soon. It's been years since I've been a refugee.” She sighed. “I forgot how much I hate it.”

“When were you last a refugee?” He asked.

“I was seven years old when the raiders took Krötenwand.” She said. “You've never seen a raider, have you? It's a completely different experience.”

“No, I haven't. What was it like?”

She put down her tools. “Well, akuma just charge in and wreak havoc. Kill, eat, destroy, the works.” She said. She looked at him. “Raiders infiltrate. You don't know they're there until it's too late.” Marinette looked up. “By the time you've got a plan to get them out, they've already stolen a month’s worth of bullets, winter’s supply of food, and year’s worth of gasoline. Not to mention two or three people are missing, on top of all of the dead.”

Adrien frowned. “That's horrible!”

“Yeah, though the worst part is that after they strike, the chances of an akuma attack go up.” She said.

“I guess that makes sense. Things must be somber and scary after they leave.”

She pulled her legs up onto the bed. Plagg jumped into her lap. “My family left in between the raid and the attack.” Marinette frowned and shuddered. “I remember seeing akuma in the fields as we fled… the raiders had executed some people, and had left their bodies out.” She looked out the window. “They were… eating the corpses.”

He stuck out his tongue. “Ew.”

Marinette laughed. “I know, right?”

There was a moment of silence after this. Adrien just looked at her, happy and thankful to have her in his life. After a minute, she started talking again, but he wasn't really listening to what she said. It wasn't long until Alya arrived, however.

She seemed surprised to find someone else in his room. After a brief introduction, Marinette smiled. “I've read your work in the Valkyrie. You're a very talented journalist.” She complimented.

This didn't seem to impress her at first. “You read the Profiles, then.” She said.

“I mean, a few, but I was more impressed by your analysis of the factory fire on Rue Mandarine.” She said. Now Alya seemed impressed. “A lot of newspapers don't really address the suffering of the women who worked there.” She looked at Adrien. “I had to work in a factory at Arbrest and Krötenwand. I was never seriously injured, thank goodness, but I had a friend who was working late and fell into the machine.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “What happened to her?”

“She _died!_ She was the only person there.” Marinette said. “And then her whole family was killed in the raid, except for her older sister.” She sighed. “I think it's safe to say we all know what happened to her.”

Another moment of silence. It was true; they did all know what happened to her. Alya broke the silence. “That's how I lost my arm.” She said. “I don't know _what_ it's going to take to convince people that children don't belong in factories!”

Her eyes grew wide. “Exactly!” She exclaimed. “And that the job is too _dangerous_ to be making less than a franc an hour!”

Alya grinned and looked at Adrien. “Is this your girlfriend?” She asked. “I _like_ her!”

Adrien blushed and shook his head. “N-no! Marinette is my best friend!” He clarified. Unlike he had when he was first introduced to the term, Marinette wasn't bothered by him saying this. It seemed she was happy being friends. “After I escaped the asylum, my friend Juleka took me to Marinette. She saved my life.” For what little that life was worth, he thought sadly. “Marinette, Alya helped me escape the asylum.”

“I figured that's what happened when you got banned.” Marinette said. She tilted her head. “What did you do to get kicked out, anyway?”

Alya looked at Adrien, uncomfortable. Adrien made faces as he moved his mouth without making sound. Marinette looked between them with teeth clenched. Alya looked at Marinette and decided to lie. “I got mad and hit one of the doctors.”

“Oh.” She didn't sound convinced. “That doesn't sound like you.”

“Yes, well, I’m now doing independent investigations, so it all worked out for the best.”

“So, you're investigating who kidnapped Adrien?” Marinette asked. Adrien was frequently surprised by how intuitive she could be. Alya nodded. Before she could ask any follow up questions, there was a knock at the door. Tom had finished speaking to Emilie and Gabriel, and was ready to give Adrien his first driving lesson. When the door closed, Marinette looked at Alya. “What I was going to ask is, how do you plan on investigating possible suspects when Juliette was evacuated?”

Alya looked at Marinette. Without moving her head, she looked out the window. “I don't know. I have reason to think that…” In this moment, she lamented her promise to Adrien. “I don't know. I get the feeling his abductor survived.”

“I'm guessing this is a… closed doors investigation?” Her tone was mournful, but something twinkled in her eyes. “Even so, it will be difficult to get back into Juliette that way.”

Alya could see how desperate Marinette was for answers. She had promised Adrien that she wouldn't say anything, and she was determined to honor her promises, but Marinette wouldn't relent. It was as clear as day. “I'll figure something out.”

“When you go, would you consider… bringing me with you?” She asked. Alya blinked. “Listen, I know that what you're doing is dangerous. That just means it makes more sense to bring someone with you!” Her eyes were serious. “And you aren't the only one with a vested interest in seeing that son of a bitch taken down.”

“I don't know…” Alya hesitated. “Let me--”

“Please, I promise I won't be any bother!” Marinette promised. She clenched her hands together as she begged. “Please! Adrien has shut me out in this regard. I want to help in the search for answers, and you know more about it than anyone else!”

Alya considered this. “I guess… it wouldn't be breaking my promise if you volunteered.” She compromised. “But, I need time to figure everything out! I'm at my wit’s end.”

She smiled with relief. “Thank you! This means so much to me.” Marinette stood and walked to the window and looked out. From Adrien’s window, she could see over the wall. She saw the automobile as it rounded the corner. It jerked as Adrien struggled to learn its controls. “I don't understand him. I can't understand why he's so hesitant…”

Alya walked over to stand next to her. “I don't know, either. But he spent ten years with his abductor.” She sighed. “I can't imagine how much he's wrestled with. How much he's had to come to believe.”

“I'm confident, though. Once we have the evidence we need to convict, Adrien will be happy to help us.” She declared firmly. She smiled at Alya. “I'm sure of it!”

Alya smiled back. She watched the automobile jerk. “Are you so confident that he'll learn to drive?”

“Oh, no. That's a lost cause.” She joked. Alya laughed.

\---

Two weeks passed. Marinette's leg healed well, and while Jackady was always nearby, there weren't any major incidents. Adrien managed to get a driver's license, which turned out to be easier than he thought. He figured there would be a test, but they simply gave him the license.

But, the most exciting piece of news was Marinette's fifteenth birthday.

After a very long conversation with Tom and Sabine, as well as encouragement from Nathalie, Adrien had been permitted to drive with Marinette to Bruyère to visit the amusement park in order to celebrate. The Agrestes had been nervous that they were going alone, but they were supposed to meet friends at the park. And, as many pointed out, Adrien was almost an adult, and they had to trust him to make responsible choices. Emilie made him promise to call them when they reached the park, when they went to the hotel, and when they got on the road the following morning.

He was excited for this trip for a number of reasons. While the most prominent was that he had never been to an amusement park before, he would be lying if he said he wasn't also looking forward to spending time alone with Marinette for the first time in a long time.

The trip was longer than he had anticipated, however. It was a few hours from de-Lys to Bruyère. Marinette took over halfway through, as Adrien became road weary. Still, they made it to the park before they were expected to, and Emilie was relieved to hear from them.

Adrien took a deep breath when they went inside. From the entrance, he could see some of the rides, namely the Ferris wheel and the roller coaster. Marinette said that some of the newer coasters were made of steel, but even at a distance, this one was made of wood. In front of them was a sign with arrows pointed in different directions, directing those who read it to the funhouse, the train, the haunted house, and the food court. There was also something called ‘the incubation chamber,’ which Marinette declared _firmly_ they weren't going to visit.

She directed them to the food court. Waiting for her were her friends, who had procured a table. “Happy birthday!” They cheered when they saw her, and she grinned.

Between the economy and their refugee status, none of them could afford to buy her a proper gift. Instead, they pooled their money and rented an ice cream machine. Marinette's parents had baked a cake, so they shared that, too. Adrien didn't really participate, but he enjoyed the idle conversation.

They eventually split off. Adrien desperately wanted to ride all of the rides, so the first thing he made them do was get in line for the roller coaster. Marinette quietly complained about not really enjoying many of the fast rides, but he ignored her.

It didn't take long for them to get to the front of the line. “Has anybody died yet?” She asked the ride’s conductor.

“Not today,” he said flatly. He was perhaps joking, or the rides really were dangerous. It didn't really bother him, though. Either way, he figured, what bliss.

The conductor eventually let them onto the rickety ride. Adrien sat in the first cart, and Marinette covered her eyes before sitting next to him. The conductor helped them strap in, then helped the people behind them. When he'd finished, he started the ride. Adrien bounced as the carts climbed up the first and tallest hill. Marinette had a death grip on the guard rail. It was about a minute to reach the top. There, it stopped. Marinette flinched. “Lord have mercy,” she muttered.

Then the descent began. Marinette was shrieking, her eyes closed and her back pressed against the seat. Adrien leaned forward, and then threw his hands up in the air. They were jerked around as it took sharp turns and crashed down hills. He laughed and shouted, experiencing for the first time adrenaline not inspired by fear.

When the ride ended, Marinette needed to hold onto his arm while the feeling returned to her knees. Since he'd chosen first, he let her choose the next one. She picked the hall of mirrors, which was a little disorienting. Adrien had spent so long not knowing what he looked like that seeing himself reflected and silly wasn't a comforting feeling. But it was still fun, though this came from watching Marinette dance in the mirrors. They got some food after this. Afterwards, they went on some other rides.

Their next stop was the haunted house. Marinette didn't seem excited to go inside, but the line wasn't very long. “They're designed to scare people, yeah?” Adrien clarified. Marinette nodded. “Are people worried that it will attract akuma?”

She smiled. “No, not really. If people became akuma every time they got a little scared, we’d all be akuma.” She shrugged. “The fright most people get from these things--it isn't enough to qualify as strong emotion.”

The employee waved them inside. Marinette held onto his sport coat as he led them forward. For a while, it was just darkness. The only sound was their feet on a creaking floor. Suddenly, a light flashed next to them, and an akuma--one of the featureless white monsters most people saw--popped out of a coffin. Marinette jumped, but Adrien just laughed at it.

For a while it was cheap tricks and jump scares. They scared Marinette, but whenever they happened, Adrien just… _laughed._ Things got more intense further in when actors were employed. Murderers and zombies stalked the halls. They responded to Marinette's fear and swarmed her. “Get back! I mean it!” She screamed at them. But while they weren't allowed to touch guests, the actors were encouraged to get very close.

And that's why Marinette slapped a scary clown.

She regretted it immediately! “I'm so sorry!” She shouted. And in all fairness, the actors handled it pretty well. They didn't break character, nor did they seem too terribly upset. It might not have been the first time it happen.

Adrien took it as a sign that they should leave, though. “Okay, we’re going to get out of your way now.” He said, holding her arms to comfort her as he escorted her out.

They kept swarming them. “Are you going to hit me again?” The clown taunted.

“ _Maybe!_ ” She shouted. “I'm very sorry!”

It didn't take long for them to reach the exit. Adrien escorted her about ten meters from the exit to a bench and sat her down. “I didn't mean to traumatize you!” He apologized.

Marinette laughed. “I'm fine! Don't even worry about it!” She said. She already looked better. “Sorry! I'm…” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I guess I'm not as brave as I think I am.”

“You should have told me you don't like scary things!” He said. “I'm still trying to find out what I like…”

“I _do_ like scary things! I just don't like how I am when _faced_ with scary things!” She said. “But, you, though? You weren't scared at all.”

Adrien chuckled. “It's _so_ funny what people who have never been kidnapped think is scary!”

Marinette laughed. She looked up at the clock tower and frowned. “It's getting late, so we should head to the hotel soon. I, uh… I should telephone my parents.” She said. He frowned. Marinette had this… quirk, he guessed. When she lied, she wouldn't really look him in the eyes. She more of looked at his nose. Nevertheless, she directed them towards the front entrance. It wasn't safe to go off by one’s self.

She asked him to wait outside while she used the telephone. He spotted Juleka and approached her. She was talking to a clown who looked much less intimidating than the one Marinette had slapped.

The clown took a deep breath and then grinned. Juleka saw Adrien and smiled at him a second before the clown pushed a monkey made of rubber balloons into her hands. “Here you go! A monkey!” The clown declared triumphantly.

She looked at it. “Awesome.” She said flatly. She already had a monkey, so Juleka handed the balloon animal to Adrien. “Make me another monkey.” She demanded.

The clown glared at her. “You're a vicious little girl. You know that, right?”

“So I've been told.” Juleka said. “Come on, giggles. Monkey time.” While the out of breath clown got started on her third monkey, she turned to Adrien. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, but I don't think Marinette is.” He said.

“Oh, you went on the roller coaster, then.” Juleka said. “No, don't worry about it. That's how she always acts. She's fine.”

“She just… she doesn't _seem_ fine!”

Juleka bid him take a few steps closer. Then, she lowered her voice. “Listen, I heard her on the telephone a few days ago. She was talking to someone about stowing away and sneaking into Juliette when they start letting the men back.”

“Why would she do that?”

“I don't know. She was talking to someone named Alya.” Juleka sighed. “I don't think I should be telling you this. If it helps, Marinette said she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it.”

Adrien didn't understand for a second. Why would Marinette and Alya be planning to go to Juliette? They barely knew one another. Then he realized that Marinette must have asked Alya to take her with her when she went to investigate Jackady. But if Marinette was with Jackady, and no one else was around--

“Adrien, are you okay? You look very pale.” Juleka said. She took his hand. “And your blood has run cold.”

“You know, I heard a rumor that you were in Genesis.” He diverted. Well, not really diverted--Adrien was hoping to get her to confide in him so he could do the same.

But it didn't work. “Who told you that? I was in Siegbert, Adrien. How do you think I know Docteur Grimault?” She said. “I was admitted for hysteria after my mother died.”

“B-but I thought…”

“I was _supposed_ to be in Genesis. But my father--” Juleka straightened her back and shivered. “My father heard rumors about the doctors there and… sent me to Siegbert instead.” Adrien started scratching his neck. He looked away. “You do that when you're hiding something.”

“Listen, I’m not feeling very well at all.” Adrien said. This was true, but he was trying to pass it off as a physical illness. “I really should go back to the hotel to get some rest.”

“But--” Adrien had already left. The clown handed Juleka the monkey. She turned around to demand he make her another, but he was gone, too.

Adrien found Marinette still talking on the telephone. “…of course I'm nervous. I've never done anything like this before.” There was a pause. “When is the train leaving?” She turned, but her eyes were closed. “Okay. Yes, I’ll be there. Thank you.” She put the telephone on the receiver and leaned her shoulder against the wall.

Adrien approached her nervously. He scratched his neck, and then he touched her. She jumped, and Adrien withdrew his hand.

She put her hand on her heart. “You startled me!” She said. Marinette looked at him and frowned. “You look rather pale. Are you feeling alright?” She raised her hand and put it against his forehead. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch that didn't last long enough. “You're ice cold.”

He took her hand and studied it. Then, he held it and started pulling her. Marinette didn't struggle, but she did question why he seemed so panicked. He dragged her out of the amusement park and into the parking lot, where they found the automobile.

Adrien opened the door for her, and she got inside. When he got in on the driver’s side, she folded her arms and frowned. “What's the matter with you?” She demanded. Instead of answering, Adrien decided to drive. He put the key in and the engine turned over. He threw it into gear and started driving. “Did you tell anyone that we’re leaving? I certainly didn't get a chance to.” She asked. Adrien drove out into the road. “Are you feeling sick?”

He didn't answer. Bruyère was near the border of Allemagne, and unlike other cities, its walls encompassed much wilderness. Following the signs felt like navigating the road when he first escaped. When he came to a crossroads, he paused. One sign pointed west, where the city proper and the hotel was. The other pointed east, where the wall and the route to Allemagne was. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his driving gloves rubbing against the metal.

Marinette looked behind them. “Adrien, there are people behind us.” She said. “You have to turn.”

Adrien registered this but didn't respond right away. When he did, he took the eastward path.

She frowned. “You’re going the wrong way. You have to turn around.” She scolded, but Adrien kept going. Marinette grew nervous, and she chuckled awkwardly. “Okay, Adrien. This isn't funny. Turn around, now.” In response, he started driving faster. “Adrien, you're scaring me! _Turn around!_ ”

“I can't, Marinette. I can't turn around.” He said. “We can't go back.”

“What are you talking about! Turn around!” She ordered. They passed a weather-worn sign. It gave distance estimates to Allemagne, Paris, and a few other places. Paris was the closest, but Allemagne wasn't far away, either. Marinette looked at him desperately. “Adrien, this is how horror movies start!” He didn't react. “If you won't turn around, pull over!”

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. But he kept driving. The road was overgrown, making it hard to navigate.

“Please, Adrien! I'm so frightened. Stop!” She begged.

“Listen, I… I don't really think of my parents as family.” He confessed. “And there isn't much for me here.”

Marinette looked at him in confusion. “What… are you…?” She asked.

“Marinette, ever since my parents found me and I went to live with them, the only thing I can think about is how much I missed you.” He said. “I don't want to lose you. Please, I just want to be with you.” He smiled and he looked at her. “If we go to Allemagne, we can be together. No one is going to bother us. Especially not J-J… no one.”

“Have you given this more than ten seconds of thought?” She asked. “We can't go to Allemagne. Do you speak German, Adrien? Because I don't.” She frowned. “Besides, weird stuff is happening there…”

“We don't have to! We could… we could go from town to town, finding work!” He suggested. “We could save up marks, a-and we could buy a house, and we could live together!” He smiled at her. “No one would bother us! Just you and me, together.”

“Adrien, it isn't that simple. Allemagne is in a _serious_ economic depression. The Great War was hard on them, and between that and the akuma, they never recovered.” She said. “There aren't any jobs for the Germans themselves. They aren't going to hire two French kids who don't speak German.”

“Th-then we can go to the bank before we go! Bruyère is in the province, so I can take out francs and get them turned to marks! We won't need to work!” He suggested. “And we can learn German! Please, Marinette.”

“Adrien, if you're serious about running away, you have to be realistic. You need clothes, money, supplies, a _plan!_ ” She said. “And even if you don't, I have a life here! I can't abandon my family.” She frowned. “I can't just pick up everything and go to live in Allemagne, even if I wanted to”

“Marinette…” He begged.

“Adrien,” she said firmly, “pull the automobile over.” He slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. Marinette watched him as he collected himself. He ran his hands through his hair. “Adrien…”

He sighed. “I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking just now…” Adrien admitted. He looked at her. “I… Juleka told me that you were planning on going to Juliette when they send the men back.”

Her back grew stiff. “I hadn't realized she'd heard it.” She admitted. “Listen, I know it's dangerous, but Alya and I have thought it through. We can hide in the supply crates, and she has some ideas of houses to search.” She smiled. “You don't have to worry.”

“Marinette, I am worried. You're pursuing a man who is very dangerous and completely ruthless.” He said. “I know that better than anyone. Besides, you don't even know if you'll find anything! And what are you going to tell your parents?”

“I was going to tell them that Alya and I were going to Rossignol for a while.” Marinette said. “I considered telling them I was with you, but I don't think that would have worked.”

Adrien shivered. “Marinette, if he finds you, this man is going to hurt you. He _told_ me so himself.” Marinette sat up straight. “Please! Don't do this.”

Marinette couldn't reply. “That time you came back… and he'd raped you again.” Adrien looked away. “He threatened me, didn't he?” He nodded. “You were protecting me.”

“Please. Do not go back to Juliette.” Adrien begged.

Marinette frowned deeply. “I'm fifteen years old now, Adrien. I can make my own decisions, and I can take care of myself.” She said. “You don't have to protect me, and you can't try forever.” She smiled at him. “What I'm trying to do is important. And I'm doing it, whether or not you think I should.”

He paused. “Promise me,” he said, “that if you find the place I was, you won't go inside.” He said. “I can't stand to think of you there.”

“For you, I promise.” She said.

Adrien looked at her. “I love you!” He said loudly as his cheeks turned red. Marinette blushed, too, and Adrien looked away. “Which was… probably the wrong thing to say.” His face twisted and he frowned as he stumbled for a topic. “Um…”

Marinette twiddled her thumbs. “I-I l-lo-love y-you, too!” She confessed. She grinned. “Ever since I first heard your voice…”

Adrien turned the engine off. He slid across the seat and shifted so he was facing her. “I've loved you… ever since you opened the backpack and I saw your eyes.”

She giggled. “It's not a competition,” she teased. Marinette took his face in her hands. He covered her hands with his and smiled. He shifted again, and then Adrien leaned forward. Marinette's face was strawberry red. She closed her eyes, and then closed the distance between them.

Before he knew it, they were kissing. And it felt so _good,_ he realized. He was doing something he never thought he'd be able to do after what Jackady had done. He felt warmth in his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands fell, and she draped them on his shoulders. Adrien and Marinette kissed for a long time. When it broke, she… giggled. Marinette put her head on his shoulder and was still. “What?” He asked gently.

“This… this was my first kiss.” She confessed. She giggled again, now uncontrollably. “My first kiss!”

He smiled. He couldn't consider it such a milestone, though he was somehow happy that this was his first consensual kiss. He watched her giggle for a moment before he kissed her again. Her second kiss, and then her third. She shifted so she could be more comfortable, though he took the opportunity to close what little distance remained between them. Her fourth kiss. Adrien was close enough to her that her legs almost wrapped around him. When the next kiss broke, Adrien got close to her face. “If you wanted to,” he whispered, “we could do more than kiss.”

She considered this. “N-n-not here,” Marinette said. “Let’s g-go to the h-ho-hotel.”

He nodded. Adrien slid away from her and started the automobile. It didn't take too much effort to turn around, and the hotel wasn't so far away. Like the Otter Creek Inn, the doors were on the outside, and there were two levels. Adrien checked them in, and Marinette picked a room on the upper floor.

Adrien took some francs and a room key, and then he went to a nearby restaurant to buy food. When he came back, Marinette was sitting on the bed pulling pins out of her hair. She'd already pulled out about six, but was working on the last few. She smiled at Adrien while he put the food on the desk. “This hotel room is nice. I've always liked this style of building.” She said.

“Maman picked it.” He said. Marinette finished pulling the pins out, and then she undid the red ribbon that kept her hair in the bun. It fell over her shoulders, and Adrien was once again reminded how much hair she really had. It was beautiful and dark. If it were possible for hair to shimmer, her hair would have looked like the night sky.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom. She smiled at him before closing the door. Adrien opened his suitcase and pulled a book out of it while he waited. The atmosphere seemed almost… relaxed, considering what they were about to do. He wondered if it was _supposed_ to be like that.

Marinette came back soon after. She'd brushed her hair, so now it hung even more beautifully. Adrien tried to commit her beauty in this moment to memory. She blushed and started fiddling with the belts that kept her vest tight. They came loose, and her overskirt came loose. Marinette undid the button and shimmied it down her hips. It fell to the floor, and she pulled her vest off, too.

Adrien shifted. Marinette jumped onto the bed and smiled. He pulled his sports coat off, and he threw it to the side. Adrien leaned forward and kissed her. She held him, but she didn't move so much. She knew that he would panic if she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Adrien broke the kiss to undo them himself.

When he leaned back over, he paused. Something… didn't feel right about the position. Marinette looked at him. Adrien shook his head. “Hold on.” He said. He scooped her up and spun. She yelped, a bit startled that he'd switched them around so she was sitting on his lap. “That feels better.” He said.

“I-it sort of does,” Marinette giggled. She leaned forward to kiss him. Adrien closed his eyes and reached below to undo the button on his trousers. When he'd pushed them out of the way, he reached up and started unbuttoning Marinette's dress. When it was unbuttoned, he slid his hands across her waist, feeling the fabric of her brassiere.

Adrien opened his eyes and tried to figure out how to remove it. Marinette reached behind her and removed it easily. Now she was bare chested, and he could see how the freckles on her nose carried over her shoulders and chest. Adrien took a deep breath and smiled.

Marinette, on the other hand, did not smile. In fact, she seemed very uncomfortable. She sort of shifted awkwardly before leaning back down.

“Is something wrong?” Adrien asked instead of kissing her. She blinked and looked at him. “You don't look comfortable. Is something wrong?”

“I…” Marinette struggled for words. “I-I don't…” She sighed and looked at him. “I don't think we should do this!” She confessed.

“Do what? Have…” Adrien paused. He couldn't remember the other word. It wasn't important. “You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine!” He smiled. This was the only thing he was consistently good at, after all.

“No, let me rephrase.” She said. Marinette looked him in the eyes. “ _I_ don't think _I'm_ ready for this. I just had my first kiss, for God’s sake!” She frowned. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on. I just…”

Adrien shimmied so he could sit up. “Marinette, it's alright. I'm not upset.” He said. “I didn't mean to pressure you into something you weren't ready for.” He brushed her hair out of her face. “I want you to feel safe with me. And I want you know that I love you.”

She wrung her hands. “You're not… you're not _angry,_ are you?” She asked. He shook his head. “I… I reserve the right to change my mind, you know. But I also reserve the right not to.” She said. “We might… I might _never_ want to have sex. Would you be okay with that?”

“Think of how I grew up! It's not important to me. It's just not.” He said. “I would be happy just spending every day looking at you.”

Marinette seemed relieved. She rolled off of him and looked up at the ceiling. “I'm sorry,” she said.

“Why?”

“I don't know. I just figured I should tell you that I'm sorry.” She laughed. “I… I think I figured you were going to chicken out before I did.”

Adrien chuckled. “I don't know. I genuinely don't think of sex the same way as other people. I talked to Docteur Damocles about it once.” He looked up at the ceiling, too. “He said that they called it… trauma-induced asexuality and trauma-induced hypersexuality.” He shrugged. “He said I fall closer to the hypersexual end of things.”

“It doesn't seem that way to me!” She said as she flipped over to look at him.

“Well, he would know. He's a doctor.”

Marinette frowned. “So what? _Simon’s_ a doctor, and he doesn't know shit.”

Adrien laughed loudly. He covered his eyes, unable to control his laughter. Marinette watched him laugh, and she giggled, too. He looked at her with a smile on his face. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Yeah, let's eat.” She said. He brought the food over and spread it out over the bed. They spent the rest of the night talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway!! If this has a lot of mistakes it's because I uploaded it straight from mobile and I wanted to get it to you right away!!
> 
> Reminder: there will be no sneak peeks for this story!! Things are getting intense!!
> 
> 26/8: I MIGHT HAVE LIED. I MIGHT ADD AN ADDITIONAL FILLER CHAPTER. IF I DO I WILL POST SNEAK PEEKS FOR IT. OVER AND OUT


	21. Songs About Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Can't This Family Ever Have A Funky Good Time?

When Alya had helped Adrien escape, he'd run to the graveyard. He hadn't wandered far from it until Juleka helped him get to Marinette's garage, but thinking back, he had spent closer to three days there than two. Alya had helped him during the day, so when he ran, he spent the rest of it hiding.

While he was trying to find a place to hide, he had watched the people go by. He wasn't close enough to hear their words, but he could see everything they did. One woman was eating something in a cup. When she passed a wastepaper basket, she dropped it in and kept walking.

Adrien had waited for the sun to set before he investigated. He dug around in the basket until he found the cup. There was some sort of broth lingering in the cup, and since anything was better than nothing, he ripped open the cup to lick the broth off the sides.

The broth had nearly frozen over. It was like ice on his sensitive teeth. Adrien dug around in the trash, hoping to find more food. Instead, he found snow, and despair.

\---

While Manon had not attended Marinette's party because she was not old enough to go on most of the rides, Nadja and Simon had hired a babysitter, so they were free. Since their children were gone for the night, they, Gabriel, Emilie, Tom and Sabine decided to stay in and chat. They had gathered around a small table in a sitting room, and Marlena had made some tea for them. They had spoken idly for hours before their conversation turned to their children. “I'm surprised you let the children go to the park by themselves. It seems so dangerous!” Emilie said.

“Marinette is responsible. We trust her to make the right decisions.” Sabine said with a smile. “And you have to trust Adrien to do the same.”

Emilie sighed. “I _know_ that, I do.” She frowned. “Sometimes I wish he depended on us a little more.”

“Adrien was basically on his own for a very long time.” Tom reasoned. Simon, who had been very chatty just minutes before, had fallen largely quiet. No one had really noticed. “It only makes sense that he'd be very self-reliant.”

“Oh, I know…” Emilie lamented. She spun her spoon in the cup, watching the whirlpool it made. She smiled. “Still, Marinette is _fifteen!_ It's hard to believe!”

Gabriel nodded. “She's practically an adult.”

“Have you considered her schooling?” Nadja asked.

Sabine frowned. “Not really. Marinette is still very young. I don't think she should commit to something so soon.” She said.

“You can't put it off forever. Marinette needs a job when she gets older, and if she wants to be useful during a depression or a war, she'll need training.” Simon said. “Besides, it isn't like there are a great many _options_ for young women.”

Sabine clearly found this frustrating. “I know that!” She muttered. “Assholes. I know that without schooling, her job options are limited.” She waved Tom off when he looked as though he was going to point out that no one could hear her. “If Marinette wants training, she should be the one who chooses what she does.”

“Of the options available to her… I think she'd like being a governess best.” Nadja suggested. “It pays well enough, and public schooling isn't favorable as of yet.”

“Public schooling?” Simon said. “Whoever heard of something so ridiculous?”

“Well, there used to be public schools in France before the Great War.” Gabriel reminded him. As this topic had come up, Nathalie entered the room, a bit nervous. She hesitated, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. “Cendrillon used to offer free schooling up to age thirteen, before it fell.”

“If that were true, why didn't you send Adrien there?” Simon asked. Nathalie shuddered. It wasn't any secret that she didn't like Simon, a dislike that had grown more pronounced after the akuma had taken Juliette. No--this burning, shaking feeling in her gut was something worse than dislike--it was contempt. True and simple hatred for another person--she hated him, and she couldn't figure out why.

Gabriel frowned. “Cendrillon was outside of the province. Sending him so far away would have damaged our reputation, as well as his own.” He said sharply. “Besides, I said the education was public. Not that it offered room and board.”

“And I never could have seen him spend so long away from me!” Emilie said. She twirled the chain of her locket. “Even enduring his lessons is torture!” She flushed when she saw Nathalie. “Not that you aren't working miracles, Nathalie.”

“Forgive the intrusion, mesdames et messieurs.” Nathalie apologized. She looked at Gabriel and Emilie. “I just wanted to say that Adrien still has not telephoned. It's getting late, and I must be going to bed.”

Emilie sat up straight. “How late is it?” She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. “Maker’s mercy! He can't still be at the park!”

“Calm down, Emilie!” Tom reassured her. “It was a long trip there, and they must have done a lot. He probably just forgot!”

“But you can't ever be so sure.” Simon said. Sabine frowned at him. For reasons he couldn't fathom, her opinion of him had slowly gotten worse since the wedding. “I-if you're truly worried, you could leave a message at the hotel. They can deliver it before checkout.” Sabine looked away. Simon sighed. “Excuse me, can I have directions to the bathroom?”

Gabriel gave him the directions quickly. Nadja sort of shifted. “You know, it is possible that… he didn't want to call.” She looked at Tom and Sabine. “Marinette hasn't called, either.”

“She doesn't need to. We trust her.” Sabine said sharply.

Nadja nodded. “What I'm saying is, considering everything Adrien has gone through, and what I've seen of him…” She took a deep breath. “I think you might want to consider that he might be…” She looked away. “…I think you might want to consider that…”

“Would you spit it out?” Gabriel snapped.

“You might want to consider…” Nadja was trying to approach it sensitively. “…that Adrien and Marinette… are…” Nadja grimaced and grew tense. “…having sex!”

Sabine’s face twisted. “What?!” She demanded.

“No! They wouldn't do that!” Emilie said.

Nadja giggled, feeling awkward. “I mean, look at the circumstances! They're alone, and clearly distracted…”

Gabriel frowned. “And considering Adrien was close to being a bastard anyway…” Emilie smacked his arm.

“Why would Adrien throw himself into a situation so close to the one he escaped?” Emilie questioned. “And why would Marinette agree, knowing this?”

“They're teenagers. They aren't thinking clearly.” Gabriel sighed. “God, just thinking about it makes me upset.” He frowned deeply. “I'm so annoyed that he would hypothetically do that.”

“I know it isn't my place, but Adrien is a good kid.” Tom said. “I don't think he would do something to intentionally hurt you. I'm certain he just forgot.”

While they argued whether or not it was realistic that Adrien and Marinette had sex, Nathalie excused herself. She went upstairs and started to head to her room when she saw Simon come out of the bathroom. He didn't see her, so he didn't think twice about going into Adrien’s room. Nathalie was half tempted to call him out, to point out that Gabriel didn't want anyone in Adrien’s bedroom. Instead, she kicked off her boots so she could walk silently and she snuck over to spy on him.

When she started spying, Simon was walking away from one corner of the room. He paused to look out through the windows, and then he walked over to Adrien’s bed. He dug around behind the mattress and found a cat toy. It wasn't one of the ones Emilie had bought for Plagg, so how did Simon know it was there? He held it in his hand for a moment before tucking it back into its hiding spot and heading for the door.

Nathalie booked it from her own hiding spot back to her bedroom. She slipped on the floor and landed hard on her chin, but she was coherent enough to slam the door shut. Simon knocked on the door. “Nathalie? I heard a crash. Are you alright?”

“I'm very fine, thank you!” Very fine? That was awkward. She groaned and wallowed in her agony.

Simon rejoined the others just as they were starting to say goodnight. However, the argument didn't seem to be over. “Simon! Do you think Marinette and Adrien didn't call because they're having sex?” Emilie demanded.

He frowned. They had best _not_ be having sex! Not when Adrien belonged to Simon! But he couldn't say that, so he hid his twitching eyebrow behind his hand and sort of smiled. “I agree with whatever my wife said.” He said, an answer that was both noncommittal and unsuspecting. He did see an opportunity, though. “If you have doubts as to his character, I imagine that means that you don't trust him.” He shrugged before putting his arm around Nadja. “Adrien did, after all, run away from home.”

Emilie and Gabriel frowned at one another. Simon had left them with a deeply unsettling thought.

\---

As always, Adrien was woken by his nightmares. He sat up, drenched in sweat, and unsure of his surroundings. Then he remembered he was in a hotel room in Bruyère, and he sighed with relief. It was then that he remembered he wasn't alone in this room.

Adrien looked to the side. Marinette was fast asleep. She'd curled up with the blankets, cold since neither of them had redressed after their close encounter. Adrien liked the chilly air, but Marinette didn't seem to enjoy it at all. He smiled.

Marinette usually slept with her hair up, but she'd fallen asleep with it down this time. Adrien curled up next to her and buried his face in her neck and hair. He'd always loved the way she smelled. It was a combination of the café and her shampoo, he guessed, but it was… different this time. He realized that because she'd slept against him, she now smelled like him. And he probably smelled like her. This was… a sort of comforting scent, and he held her tighter, feeling a bit possessive.

While it felt too soon, eventually the sun started breaking through the curtain. Adrien rubbed against her face to try to coax her awake. “Marinette, wake up.” He cooed. “We have to get ready to go.”

She mumbled. “I don't want to…”

He kissed her neck. Adrien kept kissing her, placing them on her shoulder and down her side. She squirmed and giggled at this, but she didn't pull away. “You have to get up…” Adrien said.

“Why? I don't have a job!” She whined loudly.

Adrien giggled. He came back up and nibbled at her neck. She gasped, curled her toes in and giggled. “Do you intend to spend the rest of your life in bed?” He asked.

Marinette turned over to look at him. “So what if I do?”

He shifted so she was on her back. Her hair was wild around the pillow, like a dark halo. He kissed her. He'd lost count of how many this made it. “I suppose that I would have no choice but to stay in bed with you forever.”

Reluctantly, Marinette agreed to get up a few minutes later, in exchange for more kisses. She needed Adrien to help her do her hair up, which he turned out to be rather talented at. She, in turned, helped him fold his clothes and put them back in his suitcase. Then, they checked out and started on the long trip home. Marinette would put her hand on his knee whenever they stopped.

It was a few hours to get back to de-Lys. They decided to stop by the mansion first, since Adrien wanted to drop off his suitcase. They laughed and chatted as they walked inside. However, upon entering the house, the mood changed dramatically.

“Where have you been?” Gabriel demanded almost as soon as they walked in. His voice was amplified from his position at the top of the stairs.

Adrien jumped and nearly dropped his suitcase. “Père, I was in Bruyère, at the amusement park.” He frowned. “You knew that. You said that I could go!”

“On the condition that you informed your mother and I of every change of location.” Gabriel scolded. As if on cue, Emilie appeared from the office to watch.

Adrien thought about this for a minute. Then, he grimaced, remembering that he hadn't called home when he got to the hotel. “Oh! Oh, no!” He said. He dropped his suitcase and held his head. “I completely forgot that I was suppose to telephone you!” He looked up with apologetic eyes. “Père, I am so sorry! It completely slipped my mind.”

“We trusted you to make a responsible decision, and you couldn't do it!” Gabriel snapped.

_I am not just standing here, Adrien! This is a wake! A funeral!_

Adrien grew tense. He tried to push the memory out of his head. “I'm sorry, père. I just forgot.” He said quietly. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Marinette stepped forward. “Monsieur, please, if you--”

“I don't want to hear a word out of you, Marinette! I've no doubt this was your fault!” Gabriel shouted. She recoiled visibly, and it was only her better judgment, and the memory of what happened when Tom had called Gabriel out, that kept her from yelling back at him. “Your parents might be fine with you traipsing about the country, never a care in the world, but that's not acceptable for my son!” He was furious. “Not after everything that's happened!”

“Père, it's not her fault! It's not anyone’s fault! I just forgot!” Adrien defended her. “You're not being fair!”

“And what, Adrien, has happened in your life that has at all convinced you that anything is fair?!” He shouted.

_Just go! Get out of my sight!_

Adrien clamped his arms down at his sides. Gabriel’s last words to him before his kidnapping echoed over and over in his mind. He remembered following the winding road to Montagne-de-Lys, crying as he thought his father didn't love him. That feeling found itself born anew, becoming a twisted, gnarled thing that ate away at his gut.

Emilie spoke. “I don't think it's proper to continue this in front of a guest.” She walked over and grabbed his suitcase. “Marinette, I'll ask Nathalie to drive you home. Wait for her in the office, please.”

“It really wasn't his fault, Emilie!” Marinette pleaded.

“I said, wait for Nathalie in the office.” Emilie said firmly. She carried Adrien’s suitcase upstairs. Gabriel turned to follow her.

When neither of them were looking, Marinette caught Adrien's arm and kissed him quickly. “Telephone me if you get the chance. I want to make sure you're okay.” He smiled at her weakly, and she watched him go up the stairs. She stopped smiling and went into the office.

Marinette sat down at the table and huffed. She was furious that the Agrestes were so upset by such an innocent mistake! Adrien hadn't meant any harm--and she didn't see what the big deal was anyway! While she waited for Nathalie, she looked at the papers that Gabriel had scattered about.

They were notes about akuma. Marinette read them carefully, and she realized that they were failed attempts as purification. His failures inspired her, and she grabbed some of the blank papers. She wrote down the gist of each experiment, speeding to copy the needed materials. She'd scribbled all over the page by the time Nathalie arrived. She folded the paper quickly and shoved it into her vest.

While Nathalie drove Marinette into de-Lys, she stewed over Adrien’s treatment. Such a good person didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. She was snapped out of her reverie when Nathalie asked something strange. “Marinette, what do you know of Simon?”

“Simon?” She repeated. “Not much. I know he's a doctor, and that he married Nadja about two months ago.” She shrugged. “After they got engaged, maman and papa went to eat dinner at his house, which is in the wilds, but that's it.”

“I see.”

“Why do you ask?”

Nathalie looked at her. She shuddered and shook her head. “It's not an issue, Marinette. Don't worry about it.”

Marinette looked at her strangely. Nathalie dropped her off at the hotel that the Dupain-Chengs had been assigned. She took the elevator up, tapping her toes and looking over the notes she'd taken. If she was careful, she might be able to build a device that could accomplish Gabriel’s goal…

\---

This was the first time Adrien had ever been shouted at for a long period of time. Jackady, he would come and torture him, but leave without saying anything substantial. Gabriel was shouting, though he couldn't really understand why. Emilie was quiet, though clearly displeased with something.

He was having a hard time understanding why they were angry. So far, neither of them had expressed anything other than support or desperation towards him. Adrien tried to focus on his words, but he couldn't divine their meaning.

“Why are you upset with me, père?” Adrien asked.

“You didn't call, Adrien! We had no idea where you were!” Emilie said. “Can you understand how scary that was for us?”

Oh! They thought he might have been kidnapped again! “I was with Marinette! You didn't really need to worry!”

“Don't tell me how to react, Adrien!” Gabriel snapped. Adrien flinched. “You have to understand that you aren't _like_ Marinette and her friends! Forget the abduction, forget the past ten years!” He was _trying!_ “You are of noble birth, Adrien! What kind of message does it send that you can even be trusted to remember a simple telephone call?”

“Père, I'm sorry!” He pleaded. “I don't know how to make it up to you!”

“You can begin by explaining what was so important that your family fell to the wayside!” He shouted.

The answer was Marinette. She was putting herself in danger. He had tried to convince her to leave with him. They had sealed her promise of caution with a kiss that grew to something more, something that felt right, something that had ended before it _stopped_ feeling right. The answer was her smile, her eyes, her hair as it fell over her shoulders… her skin as it touched his own… her warmth that burned away the sludge that oozed in his veins. “I had never been to an amusement park. I got caught up with in the moment.”

Gabriel took a half step closer. “Did you sleep with Marinette?” He asked. Emilie rolled her eyes.

Adrien didn't respond at first. “There was only one bed in the room; how else did you--”

“Sex, Adrien!” Gabriel screamed. “Did you have sex!” Before he had a chance to respond, Plagg caught his attention. He'd climbed up onto the bedside table and was chewing on the covers of the book. “ _Get off the table!_ ”

Plagg jumped onto the bed, frightened. Adrien picked him up and held him. “He's just a cat, père!” He defended him. “It's not his fault that he's a cat! Why are you yelling at him?”

“Because I'm _angry,_ and people _yell_ when they're angry!”

Adrien guffawed. “So? I'm angry, too, but you don't see me taking it out on animals who don't deserve it!” He shouted back. His face flushed, realizing that he'd screamed at his father. His back grew stiff and he covered his mouth with his hand. “Père, I’m so--”

“Why are you angry, Adrien?” Emilie asked. She sounded honestly concerned.

Adrien looked at Plagg. He curled up into his vest and meowed contentedly. He chewed on his lip. He'd made a mistake, and now there was no way out of it. “I was alone!” He said desperately. “I was _alone,_ for _ten years,_ and you _didn't find me!_ ”

“It wasn't for a lack of _trying,_ ” she reasoned.

“It was! You figured me for dead _two days_ after I was gone!” He screamed. He looked at Gabriel. “And _you_ couldn't even be _bothered_ to look for me yourself!”

“That's not what happened, Adrien!” Gabriel said.

Adrien felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. “You were _supposed_ to look for me until you found me!” He accused. “Not until statistics said I was dead! Not until you had more important things to do! Until! You found me!” He rubbed his eyes. Plagg licked his face and bumped his cheek with his head. “You…” He stopped.

Emilie touched his shoulder. “Go ahead, minou. We said our peace. You say yours.”

He sobbed. “You were _supposed_ to find me!” He said. He looked at them. “You were _supposed_ to rush into my room, and you were _supposed_ to pull me out!” He refused Emilie's hug when she offered it. “I wasn't _supposed_ to be there for ten years! I wasn't _supposed_ to crawl out with a dead arm! He's not supposed to still be torturing me!”

Emilie pulled him into her arms, even though she wasn't sure that was what he needed.

“You were supposed to protect me…” Adrien cried.

Emilie looked up at Gabriel. He sighed. “You're grounded,” was all he said before he left the room.

Emilie held Adrien as he cried. She sighed and rocked him gently. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him more upset. But she had to say something! Emilie took a shaky breath. “He still loves you very much.”

\---

Tom and Sabine welcomed her warmly. They gave her a gift--a new lockbox for her diary--and then sat her down. The room had two beds. They were considerably smaller than the bed Tom and Sabine shared, so to be comfortable, Tom had claimed one, and Marinette and Sabine slept in the other.

“Was Gabriel pretty mad when you two stopped by the mansion?” Tom asked.

Marinette leaned forward. “I don't even understand why! He was with me the whole time--they didn't need to worry!” She scoffed. “I know he forgot to call, but it was an accident!”

“That's not why he's angry.” Tom said.

Sabine sighed. “He's angry because…” She stopped. “Marinette, did you and Adrien…” She paused again. “…have sex last night?”

“What?!” She jumped. She blushed wildly, the color flooding her cheeks and the tips of her ears. “Wh-wha-why would y-you as-ask me s-s-something like th-that?!”

“Well, we need to know.” Sabine said. “You're only fourteen--” She shook her head. “Fifteen. Sorry.” She refocused. “Having sex so young isn't just irresponsible, it could be genuinely dangerous.”

“And Adrien… we all love him, but he can't…” Tom frowned. “He can't really make this decision on his own. He just doesn't know enough about the world to give informed consent.” Tom shifted his weight. “Please. You aren't in trouble. We need to know that you're being safe and making safe choices.”

Marinette sighed. “We ki-kissed. And we d-did more th-than kiss, but we d-did-didn't have sex.” She admitted. She looked at her hands. “W-we were g-going to, b-but I-I… I didn't t-think I w-was ready.”

Tom and Sabine looked at one another. “Ok. We believe you.” Tom said. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. “You made the right choice.”

“Still, your first kiss! That's exciting!” Sabine said. She sat down next to her. “Tell us about it!”

\---

When he had calmed down some, Emilie helped him unpack his suitcase. He put his jackets on hangers and walked over to his closet. When he opened the door, a box that had been balancing between the upper shelf and the door fell, spilled its contents on the floor and struck his head. “Ow!” He yelped, dropping the hangers to hold his head.

“What happened?” Emilie asked. She walked over to him. “Did something fall on you? I told you not to just throw things on the top shelf!”

Adrien picked up the box. “This isn't mine!” He said as he looked it over. It was made of red wood, with a golden plaque, but there was nothing engraved on it. He turned it over in his hands, but there was nothing noteworthy about it. “I don't recognize it.”

Emilie looked at the floor at the spilled contents of the box. She bent over to pick one up. At first, she thought it might be a flawed pearl, but as she got closer, she recoiled. “ _Teeth!_ ” She shrieked. She scurried away from the closet. She bolted out of the room. “ _Gabriel!_ ”

Adrien looked down. He grabbed one of the white things from the floor and looked it over in his hand. It was, actually, a tooth. He'd grabbed one of his canine teeth, so it was sharp and sort of… _longer_ than he'd anticipated.

It was deeply unsettling in every way--teeth were bones, so he was holding his own bones. Baby teeth were quintessential images of childhood--a childhood that had been stolen from him. His mother had once lamented not having his teeth, and they'd been given to her in a way to traumatize her. But worst of all, it meant that Jackady had been in his room.

Adrien looked up when Gabriel touched his shoulder. But he was frozen in place. Gabriel took the tooth and looked at it. “This means that the man who kidnapped Adrien was in the mansion yesterday after the children left.” He said. He narrowed his eyes. “Do you think he broke in after we went to bed?”

Emilie shrugged. “I'm scared, Gabe. He knows where we live, and he knows how to get inside!” She said. “What if he tries something?”

Gabriel looked at the box. He frowned and threw it on the ground. “ _Dammit!_ This man will _not_ make a fool of me in my own home!” He shouted. “Go talk to the servants! Ask them where they were last night, how long they served us, why they left their former employers, who they saw-- _figure out who was in here last night!_ ” Emilie nodded. She left the room. Gabriel put both his hands on Adrien's shoulders. He took a moment to think. “I promise this will be over soon.”

Gabriel left the room angrily. Adrien opened the box, noting that it had broken slightly when Gabriel had thrown it. He picked up the teeth with shaking fingers. They made tiny clunks when they hit the wood. Adrien hummed to distract himself.

\---

A few days later, after the interrogation had turned up nothing except the affair between a butler and the sous chef, Adrien was listening to the radio in his bedroom. He tapped his fingers to the beat as he read his book. It was a little jazzy number from a very old American record--‘ _Heebie Jeebies_ ’ by Louis Armstrong. He hummed the tune as he got into the song.

The song ended, but before another could begin, the host made an announcement. “We’ve just received news of a fire in the sixième arrondissement in Montagne-de-Lys.” Adrien ran over to the radio and turned it up. “Authorities say that evacuation of the area is going smoothly despite rumors of arson. A great many refugees from Juliette-sur-Capricorne had taken up residence in the area, but there is talk of where to relocate them as the fire spreads…”

He raced out of his room. Emilie was stringing wire through his teeth, making something creepier than her appearance suggested. Gabriel was working on papers that seemed important. “Père,” Adrien said breathlessly, “there's a fire in de-Lys.”

Emilie sat up straight. “A fire?”

“Where?” Gabriel asked.

“The… the sixième arrondissement.” He said, his voice clumsy over the words. “They said there are a lot of refugees there.”

“The Dupain-Chengs are in the huitième arrondissement,” Emilie said, which temporarily calmed his nerves. But he grew tense again as he feared for the rest of the refugees, which was only made worse when she said, “but the Grimaults are in that arrondissement.”

“I'm worried. There were a lot of safe houses in that arrondissement. We can squeeze a many into the others, but there isn't enough room for everyone.” Gabriel said. “And we have to consider the lives of our own citizens, too.”

She put down her project. “There’s a few more unchecked rooms at local hotels. Order some there.” Emilie suggested. “You could probably fit a hundred, maybe a hundred and fifty into the military base outside of the city.” She sighed. “It's not the most ideal location, but the soldiers there may ease their minds.”

“What about the rest?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel considered this. “If we can't house them in de-Lys, we must send them elsewhere.” He sighed. “Hibou didn't receive many refugees; we could start there.”

“So they lost their homes, and now they have to pick up and start somewhere new, with nothing, all over again?” Adrien lamented.

Gabriel frowned. “Their _lives_ are more important.” He looked back at his papers. “This is the best I can do. If I send any more soldiers to the south, Rossignol will think I'm trying to take over.” His eyes grew wide as he muttered, “Which would make it harder when I actually _do_ take over Rossignol.”

Emilie threw a ball of yarn at him. He sort of chuckled. “I'm going into the city. I must insist Simon and his family stay with us.” Adrien felt his blood run cold. “Nadja refused to accept our last offer. Hopefully she won't be so stubborn this time.”

“We have plenty of room.” Adrien said quickly. “We could take in more refugees than just the Grimaults.”

“I don't want my home filled with strangers!” Gabriel said. Emilie smiled at Adrien before leaving the room. Gabriel started making telephone calls, trying to stay ahead of the fire, and Adrien was pacing nervously. He rushed up to his room and started hiding things that Jackady could steal or use against him. The dagger he hid behind the toilet in the bathroom. His sweater he buried under his things in his toybox.

His skin crawled when Emilie called for him. He reluctantly went downstairs, and he faked a smile for them. Gabriel asked them to recount what happened during the fire, to see if they knew whether or not it was arson or an accident. So far, arson seemed more and more likely. Adrien bitterly wondered in Jackady had started the fire himself.

The night was tense. Adrien positioned himself next to Emilie the entire evening, enduring what chaos her idle hands brought to his hair for the protection her presence guaranteed. Jackady seemed too worried about Nadja and Manon to pay him much attention, though.

It was… odd. Adrien almost felt like he was being paranoid. Every other time Jackady had visited with his family, he would always look at him. But this time, nothing. Adrien huffed and draped himself over Emilie's leg.

He went to bed late. Everyone else had already gone to sleep by the time he went upstairs. It was already dark by the time he started getting into his nightclothes, the only light coming in from the cracked door. It was enough to see Emilie wasn't in his room. Nevertheless, Adrien was quiet as he pulled the soft white and silver pants up. He had only pulled the shirt over his shoulders when Jackady entered his room. It was… too much to hope for, Adrien thought.

There was a moment of silence. Jackady walked closer, and then he reached under the loose-hanging fabric to touch the yellow cigarette burns on his side. It hurt more than he anticipated. Adrien took a sharp breath in and looked up at Jackady with fear in his eyes.

“Did you enjoy the amusement park?” He asked. He got close to his face. “I'll bet you enjoyed Marinette more.” Adrien closed his eyes. “Did you touch her, pet?”

He took a deep breath. “No, m-m…” Adrien stumbled over the title, and he avoided his eyes. “Master.”

“Then she's still a virgin?”

Adrien looked up. “Please, leave her alone!” He said desperately. Jackady tilted his head, as though he was intrigued by the boldness of his words. “I-I've done everything you wanted. You promised you would leave her alone!”

Jackady pushed him down onto the bed. “You'll find I made no such promise.” He moved his hand from the burns, slowly making his way down.

Adrien tried to wiggle away from him. “If I yell, someone will see you!” He threatened.

“Well, then, it's a good thing you aren't going to make any noise.” Jackady growled. He used his free hand to cover Adrien’s mouth. Adrien started breathing hard, trying not to hyperventilate or burst into tears that would wake someone, or worse, anger Jackady.

Before Jackady got a chance to do much except scare him, Plagg leaped from his hiding place under the covers. He grabbed hold of Jackady’s hand. He bit it, and he tore at his flesh. Jackady yelped and recoiled, shaking his hand to force Plagg to let go. Plagg landed hard on Adrien’s chest. He shot up and hissed protectively.

“You triangle tailed _rat!_ ” Jackady shouted. Adrien grabbed Plagg and scurried to the other side of the bed. Jackady looked at his wound, watching the blood drip into his palm. When he looked up at Adrien, there was fury on his face.

The door swung open. Nathalie stood in the threshold. “What's wrong?” She demanded. Adrien quickly did up the buttons on his nightshirt while she was distracted by Jackady.

“I heard Adrien whimpering in his sleep.” Jackady lied. “I came to wake him, in case something was wrong, but I must have scared the cat.” He looked back at Adrien. When he moved to get closer, Plagg hissed again. “It would seem that he doesn't like me.”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes. That cat had better sense than half the people in this house! But as she dug her nails into the threshold, she knew she'd be fired if she called out this obvious lie. She pursed her lips and shuddered. “There's a medical supply kit in the bathroom.” She said. She motioned for Jackady to follow her. He glared at Adrien before shutting the door behind him.

Adrien jumped up and spun around with Plagg. He held him up to his face and kissed him. “You saved me!” He said. Plagg meowed uncomfortably and tried to squirm away. Adrien was happy for a moment, and then he was overcome with grief. He started crying, and he collapsed on the floor. Plagg climbed onto his shoulders and curled around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plagg: hero of the day
> 
> So! I lied, I'm going to have to Up the time estimate by a couple of chapters. Otherwise I'll have to write chapters even longer than this one!


	22. Close the Door On Your Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wave of Dread Makes Rare Daytime Appearance

In the following days, Adrien’s anxiety skyrocketed. To an outside observer, he seemed completely paranoid. He surveyed every room before he went inside. He never spent any time alone--much to the dismay of the servants he would follow about when Emilie, Gabriel, Nathalie or Alya were indisposed. And when Emilie, who had started encouraging his alone time after Simon explained why it was important, refused to sleep in his bedroom, Adrien started locking his door.

That made Gabriel furious. “You can't lock this door, Adrien! The whole reason we’re in de-Lys in the first place is because you tried to kill yourself!” He seemed desperate. “What if you were to hurt yourself, and no one could get in?”

Adrien knew that he'd die if that happened. And he wanted that, badly. But he didn't say this to Gabriel, who threatened to take the door off its hinges if he found it locked again.

Emilie helped calm him down, explaining that while Gabriel loved Adrien very much, the threat of the akuma coupled with being on the ground was beginning to take its toll on him. When she was finished talking to Adrien, she scolded Gabriel for being so harsh with a child trying to cope with his trauma. Gabriel later apologized for his outburst, but stood firm on his request that Adrien not lock the door.

Not wishing to upset his father, Adrien decided to compromise. He found the medication he'd been neglecting, forced himself to take it, and then slumped against the door. His weight kept it closed without needing a lock. Adrien slept restlessly against the door.

The only sound once Adrien was asleep was the breeze coming in from the window. Plagg wiggled his way free and towards it. He'd done this before while looking for snacks like mice, or cheese from the mouse traps. Which he preferred.

So anyway, the mansion was infested with mice.

He climbed out the window and used his claws to make his way up the walls. There was a hole in the wall which he could squeeze through, so he squirmed into it and made his way through on his stomach. Plagg appeared on the other side and made a fantastic leap.

Unfortunately, Simon had seen Plagg use this route before. When he was unable to get into Adrien’s room, he grabbed a fabric bag and waited for Plagg to make his appearance. He had jumped from the hole and fallen straight into the bag. Simon carried the bag to the his bedroom, and then trapped him in a box that he'd stabbed holes into.

There was sort of a gratifying feeling to this, he realized. He'd forgotten how high he got off of having an evil secret. Sure, he still had his pet--but a pet that wasn't caged wasn't much of a secret.

A few hours passed. Adrien woke with a start. He didn't panic when he saw Plagg was missing, since he figured that the room had been closed off. He started freaking out when he couldn't find him, and that graduated to full-fledged panic when he realized that Plagg had escaped through the open window.

Adrien sprinted outside, fearing that Plagg had fallen and gotten hurt. When he didn't him him there, he informed the head maid that Plagg was missing. Soon enough, all of the servants were helping him look. So when they turned up with nothing, Adrien was certain of what had happened.

Walking down the hallway reminded him of being matched to Jackady’s office in the asylum. There was that same sort of dread, and while he was reasonably certain the staff would intervene if he shouted, he was also certain that they cared very little about him personally. They listened to him because he was the vicomte's son, not because they cared.

After telling the servants to stay away, Adrien knocked politely on the door. Jackady opened it, pleased. “Well! I had wondered if you'd figure it out. It took longer than I expected.” He said. He moved out of the way so Adrien could slink inside.

“I just came here to get Plagg.” Adrien said, sounding more confident than his posture suggested. His posture proved victorious when Jackady turned, and Adrien cowered. “Please. He's just a kitten. He hasn't done anything wrong.”

Jackady frowned and leaned against the door. “He attacked me.” He looked to the side. “I don't know how you expect him to learn if you don't punish him.”

Adrien shuddered at the word punish. “You aren't punishing him! You're torturing him!” His eyes filled with tears. “He doesn't know why you're doing this! Just let him go!”

“I'll bet you never believed you'd be arguing for the release of someone else… did you, pet?” He asked, stepping closer. “I'll let the rat go… if you tell me what you and Alya are planning.”

Adrien huffed. “We aren't planning anything. If Alya has a plan, she hasn't shared it with me.” He flinched when Jackady grabbed his chin. He shuddered again when he started rubbing his lips with his thumb, as though he was appraising his face. Adrien closed his eyes and started shaking. “Why… why m-me? Why a-are you s-s-so obsessed w-with m-m-me?”

Jackady scoffed. “Oh, please, Adrien.” He said flippantly. “Not everything is about you.”

That took a moment to process. “You trapped me in a hole for ten years!” He protested. “It's hard for me to believe how that's _not_ about me!”

His protests were interrupted by Jackady kicked his knee. Adrien yelped and buckled. His new height was familiar and unpleasant. He closed his eyes and waited, but instead, Jackady lit a cigarette and sat down. “You're more self-centered than you pretend to be. It's unattractive, really.” Adrien opened his eyes and looked at him. “That's what happens to noble brats. Someone ought to teach you a lesson.” Jackady blew smoke in Adrien’s face.

The scent was awful on top of triggering. His side started burning, so he held it while he endured painful memory after painful memory. Adrien coughed and looked down to avoid the smoke.

“But, patience is something you seem to have in abundance! I can wait, too.” He said. “But not forever.” He grabbed Adrien’s throats and yanked him forward. “What do you know of Alya’s plans?!”

Adrien knew this action. He clawed at Jackady’s hands. However, his prosthetic was stronger than he used to be. He managed to pry himself free. Jackady seemed surprised at this, and Adrien took the moment to try to process what he'd said.

Was it true? Was he self-centered? No, that couldn't be right--not when he'd sacrificed so much to keep secrets and help others. So Jackady must have been talking about Adrien’s focus on his own suffering. Why was it selfish to think that ten years of torture was about him?

After the abduction, Jackady had pretended to live a normal life. He, apparently, kept in frequent contact with old friends, because his mother had been invited to the wedding. This offered few clues. He tried thinking back on Jackady before the kidnapping. He hadn't been at the wake, even though Emilie considered him practically family and the Pelletiers had been invited. The mattress and toys were already in the room when Jackady pushed him in. His abduction was preplanned. Adrien had learned that his father used to be prickly, and he and Jackady hadn't gotten along. While their rivalry had fizzled, it still affected their relationship. It might have had something to do with him, since Jackady was close friends to a child, but it could have also been about Emilie. And in the asylum, Jackady had mentioned killing him and giving his corpse to a demon, one that Adrien knew.

He realized what was going on with a jolt. “Oh, my God.” He muttered. Adrien looked up at Jackady with shock in his eyes. “You--did you kidnap me to get some kind of sick revenge on my _father?!_ ”

Jackady jumped. He'd been quiet as Adrien thought, but now he was quiet for a new reason.

“You _did!_ ” Adrien exclaimed. “Oh, my God! D-did he--were you jealous that he married maman?”

“Don't be ridiculous. Emilie is practically my sister.”

“Then it _was_ me! Père told me that you were weird with me!” Adrien accused. He suddenly remembered the toy he'd found shoved between the mattress and the wall. It was a dog toy, but--he remembered Jackady giving it to him, and he remembered putting it in his mouth--oh, kids were so _gross!_ He ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh, God. You must have had an argument over how you treated me! Because you treated me like--like a _pet!_ ” When Adrien stood, so did Jackady. “And maman thought it was innocent, because she thought she knew you, but you were getting _off_ on it!”

Jackady curled his fingers into a fist. He held his arm close to his body as his face turned bright red. Was that anger, or… _embarrassment?_

Adrien couldn't care less. He was remembering things, and putting others together--it was a bit overwhelming, but his brain was moving too fast to understand most of it. “And then père told you that you couldn't see me anymore! And that must have made you furious, because you didn't know anybody else with a kid, so you couldn't get near another one!” He accused. “So you kidnapped me, and you _raped_ me because you knew it would hurt my parents. My father, for cutting you off, and my mother, for letting him do it!” He felt tears roll down his cheeks. “And when they couldn't find me, you kept me because you could _finally_ touch a child without anyone telling you that you _couldn't!_ ”

And now Jackady was shaking.

Adrien forced himself to look. “Isn't that right…” He forced himself to take in the sight of the man who had kept his bound for a decade. The man who had made him a half-monster. His master. But he wasn't his master--not anymore. Not with his secrets exposed and laid bare. Not a nameless, faceless puppeteer. Not Jackady. Something _weaker._ “…Simon.”

“You don't call me that! I am your _master!_ ” He shouted. Jacka-- _Simon_ struck Adrien across the face. He stumbled back, holding onto a chest of drawers for balance. He had hit him hard enough that Adrien had bit down on his cheek, creating a wound inside his mouth. He was bleeding, and it would certainly leave a mark.

There was a tense moment immediately after. Adrien held his cheek, processing it. He looked at Jac--Simon. He took a deep breath. “If you give me Plagg, I won't tell my parents that you struck me.” He bargained.

Simon processed this, too. “He's in the chest over there.” He motioned to the chest in the corner. This was an act of self-preservation, but was probably the best interaction Adrien had ever had with him. Adrien crossed the room and opened the chest. Plagg jumped into his arms.

Adrien glared at Simon when he stood. He carried Plagg out of the room, confident that they were safe for the next few days, at least.

\---

At the end of May, word reached de-Lys from Juliette. Thanks to the soldiers of the Province Papillon, it was officially safe enough to send the men back. This meant that the head of each family would be sent to Juliette. They would take inventory, see what had been destroyed, and assist in the preliminary rebuilding. For some, this meant saying goodbye to fathers, brothers or uncles. For others, this meant hoping that looters didn't steal all they had when they learned there was no adult man in the family. For the Dupain-Chengs, this meant sending Tom.

For Alya and Marinette, this meant it was time to put weeks of careful planning into action. Marinette had spent a long time secretly working on disguises so they could sneak on board the train. They also had to convince their parents to let them go to Rossignol, even though neither of them planned to go there.

They agreed to meet at the mansion to say goodbye to Adrien. He held each of them close to him for a long time when he realized he wouldn't see either of them for many days. “Please be safe,” he begged them, so close that they could feel his nervous heartbeat. “I don't know what I'd do without you both in my life.”

Marinette held his face and smiled. “Don't worry, kitty. Everything will be over soon.” She kissed him sweetly, and then rubbed his head. “And when I get back, I'll give you the haircut you so desperately need!” He giggled and kissed her back.

Before she left, Adrien removed the signet ring from his finger. He folded it into Marinette's hand. “Here. Alya said you're going into the wilds. This will keep you safe from akuma.” She thanked him for it and slid it onto her finger.

Alya and Marinette changed out of their clothes in the woods. They disguised themselves with army uniforms. The uniforms were heavy, with powder blue coats and loose red trousers. The silver buttons were dull, and the leather boots didn't quite fit. They were too big for Alya, while Marinette's pinched her toes. Their supplies were tucked inside heavy backpacks, and their long hair was folded up into red hats. As a final touch, Alya gave Marinette her glasses. They were virtually unrecognizable.

As they started for the station, Marinette walked awkwardly. She kept fussing with her trousers and her belt. “What's the matter?” Alya asked. Then, she giggled. “Are you not used to wearing trousers?”

Marinette frowned at her, but it was brief. “Not really. I've worn skirts and dresses all my life.” She frowned again. “I'm not anything like you…”

“That's okay! We shouldn't all be the same!” She said confidently. Then, she grinned. “Besides, I'm sure you'll come to love trousers!” She laughed. “You might even get rid of your dresses!”

“I can't even _imagine_ wearing trousers all the time. Or pantaloons, for that matter.” While they walked, she admired the signet ring on her finger. Feeling silly, she moved it from her right hand to her left, where an engagement ring would go. She hid a grin. “It was a struggle enough to switch from corsets to brassieres.” Marinette said.

They spoke idly until they reached the station. They positioned themselves far away from their fathers, and they kept their heads low. While they waited, Alya saw Simon, and she frowned. They snuck on the train by blending in with a group of soldiers.

No one questioned them as they moved through the cars. They made their way to the boxcar and set up the crates so they could hide behind them. With the hard part of their plan done, they could finally remove their backpacks and relax.

Alya pulled a map of the area outside Juliette out of her pack. She spread it out on the floor. She pointed to a northbound highway called Route Romantique. “According to all the reports I saw regarding Adrien’s discovery, he was found on this road.”

Marinette nodded. “That's the road my parents take to the settlements. It has to be that road.”

“So, I cross-referenced postal and building records. There are only about five houses on this road that make sense.” Alya said. She pointed to four marks she'd made on the map. “These are their approximate locations. Any closer, and Adrien would have made it to the city gates before he collapsed. Any further away, and he would have freezed to death before your parents could get him to Magnolia.”

“So many?” Marinette said incredulously. “I would have figured there would have only been two or so, at most…”

Alya, who had made up three of the houses because she didn't want to reveal how much she knew, laughed awkwardly.

She shrugged. “No matter!” She pulled up her legs and giggled. “I'm so excited! We’re finally going to arrest Adrien’s rapist!” She brought her arms in and bounced excitedly. “I've waited for this day for so long!”

She smiled sweetly. “Ha, the two of you are so different.” Alya said. Marinette stopped bouncing to look at her. “Well, you know, Adrien is very reserved and quiet and all that, but you're just boundless energy, aren't you?” She shifted. “I mean, you offset each other really well! Opposites attract, and all that.”

Marinette grinned. “I'm really glad that we’re dating now!” She covered her mouth to hide a girlish giggle. “It's very modern!”

Alya sighed contentedly. She opened up her bag and grabbed a book, taking back her glasses. Marinette grabbed her yoyo, her stolen notes, and her tools, and she got to work trying to make Gabriel’s vision a reality. She knew she was close--there was something about the way the mechanisms whirred that made her feel calm, while the sound normally excited her. But nothing she did seemed to make any progress. No wonder Gabriel always seemed so frustrated, Marinette thought.

Marinette worked late into the night. She would sometimes look at Alya, studying her. They actually had quite a bit in common, besides their vested interest in seeing justice done. Around two in the morning, while Alya searched for her flashlight to read more, Marinette spoke. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I can't stop you,” Alya said.

“Why did you help Adrien escape the asylum?” She asked.

She looked at her. “What do you mean?”

Marinette folded her legs. “You must have dealt with dozens of people who were begging for help in Siegbert. Out of everyone there, why help Adrien?”

She smiled, like the thought was a pleasant memory. “Well, I used to feel like asylums could be better places if they could… just address the issues that they had. You know, with obvious misogyny and abuse and everything.” She said. “I used to think that, if people knew how the patients had suffered, they'd feel empathetic to them, and they'd want them to be taken care of.” She looked at the wall, pressing her back up against the boxes. Her face fell. “But then, I saw Adrien. And I saw his burned arm, and I saw his hollow eyes, and I saw his dirty, translucent skin.

“And instead of helping him, instead of trying to arrest the person who did this to him, they locked him away in a room with no windows and with nothing inside.” She said. “And instead of convincing him they were there to help, they trapped him in a straight jacket and pretended like he didn't exist!” Her eyes burned with anger. “Nobody even tried! Nobody handed this boy a piece of paper and said, ‘who did this?’ Nobody _cared!_ Not even _Simon!_ ”

“We don't… have to keep talking about this.” Marinette said gently.

Alya shook her head. “No. No, I knew that if someone was going to help, it had to be me.” She nodded, as if agreeing with someone who wasn't there. “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.”

“It was very brave of you to rescue him.” Marinette said.

“Heh, not as brave as performing an amputation without a medical license!” Alya laughed. “I got banned from the grounds, but you? Prison, easy.”

“Well, I couldn't just let him fester…” She said, but there was a blush on her cheeks. Getting called brave by her hero? A feeling for the books! She couldn't concentrate for her pride. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alya’s face shift. She looked like she was in pain. “What's the matter? Did you sit on something sharp?” She asked.

Alya chuckled. “No, it's just a cramp.” She shifted, trying to ease the pain she couldn't escape from. She frowned. “Ugh, I hate having an irregular cycle.” She smiled and looked at her. “I swear, I can't do anything important. My uterus can smell fear.”

Marinette laughed loudly before covering her mouth, remembering that they were in hiding. She grabbed her bag and looked inside. “I think I’ve got some supplies in here.” She pulled out a disposable menstrual napkin on a belt. “Here. I brought a few of them.”

“Aren't these expensive? The reusable ones are cheaper.” Alya said. But she took it anyway.

Marinette sort of frowned. “I never feel like I get all of the blood out.” She looked up over the boxes at the door. “If you climb over these boxes, I promise not to look.”

She frowned. Alya looked at the door, too. “I'll try to be fast.” She climbed over the box, and Marinette hid behind them. From her position next to the door, she could hear the men talking in the next car. Cautiously, Alya started the long process of getting out of her uniform. Once she had, she started the long process of getting the napkin on. She had to hold it in place as she wrapped the belt around her waist, and since neither of them had eaten since before they got on the train, her hands were shaking. This made it even harder.

“…telling you, I heard something back here.” A voice said, growing louder.

Alya panicked. “Someone's coming!” She whispered harshly. “ _Hide!_ ”

Marinette sprung into action. She opened up the box she was leaning against and threw her bag inside. She started to climb inside, though before she could get into the box, Adrien’s signet ring slid off of her finger.

At the same time, Alya scurried back, but the belt on the sanitary napkin wasn't tied right. It slipped, and it was rubbing against her legs. She knew she wasn't going to make it into cover before she was discovered. “Quick! Close the lid! Don't worry about me!” Marinette started to protest, but before she could say a word, Alya slammed her hand down on the lid. She sat on it while Marinette struggled, and she used this time to fix the belt and her trousers.

Right as she finished, the door opened. Simon stood next to two soldiers, and Alya found that she was unsurprised. It seemed that, whenever anything went wrong, Simon always seemed to be there to make it worse. “Alya! I knew that I'd seen you!” He shouted.

“Do you know this young man, docteur?” The first soldier, a recent recruit, asked.

“She's not a man at all! This is Alya Césaire, an investigative journalist for the Valkyrie!” He said.

The recruit approached Alya. He removed her hat, revealing her long hair. “The Valkyrie?” He scoffed. “Writing some pointless piece on how women are just as capable as men in terms of dealing with the aftermath of an akuma attack?”

She'd resigned herself to silence, to avoid incriminating herself, but her instincts took over. “We are! And you aren't any better equipped just because you're men!”

“If that's true, why aren't there any women in the military?” He asked, and judging by his tone, he felt as though he'd checkmated her.

She groaned loudly. “We’re not allowed to join, ya dingus!”

Simon folded his arms across his chest. “What are you going to do with her?”

“Normally, we’d throw stowaways off the train.” The soldier said.

“You can't do that! She's only a child!” Simon argued. Alya was surprised. She genuinely believed that Simon would encourage her death, though she guessed he wanted time to get his own revenge.

The second soldier, a captain who had been silent until now, agreed. “We’re stopping in Rossignol for supplies, anyway. Have someone take her to jail to cool off.” He ordered. “Is your father on this train? He should be notified.”

Alya sighed. “Otis Césaire.” She admitted. “He's a veteran, a zoologist, and an animal rights activist.”

“Go find him.” The captain said to the recruit. He looked back at Alya. “Are you alone? How many of you are there?”

“Just me. It was a solo piece.” She said.

Simon seemed skeptical, but remained silent. The captain grabbed some fabric from the crates and used it to tie her hands together, like makeshift handcuffs. Then, he led her out of the car. Simon lingered, and he approached the boxes. He looked behind them and saw Adrien’s ring.

Luckily for Marinette, he believed that Adrien had given it to Alya, not to her. He decided to punish Adrien for his deception, so he picked up the box Marinette was hiding in, and he dropped it on the ring. There was a crunch as it broke. The Moth Seals were more fragile than they looked. Then, Simon left the car.

When Marinette was certain she was alone, she opened up the crate. She sighed heavily, lamenting Alya’s arrest. Now, not only did she have to go about this alone, but Alya would be in a lot of trouble. Marinette pushed against the wall to move the box, and then she looked under it. Simon had crushed Adrien’s ring.

“Oh…” Marinette whispered. She picked up the face of the ring and looked at it. “Please forgive me, Adrien. I'm so sorry…” She held it close to her heart.

She stopped feeling sorry for herself when she heard her yoyo whir to life.

Marinette pulled it out of the crate. The mechanisms inside the yoyo were going wild, spinning uncontrollably. She opened it up, and the Moth Seal grew… cold, almost, in her hand. She slowly brought it closer to the yoyo, and before she knew it, the Seal flew out of her hand. It latched itself into the center of the yoyo.

The mechanisms started… glowing. Their light was bright, and calming, and it felt… pure. As soon as Marinette realized that she'd done it--she'd _completed_ Gabriel’s cure!--the yoyo slammed shut and fell quiet. Marinette held the yoyo in her hands and smiled softly.

\---

Marinette didn't sleep at all. She was exhausted when they reached Juliette, finally, but so was everyone else. No one noticed her. When she got off the train, she heard Simon arguing with someone else--Alya’s father, she guessed.

However, the more prominent thing she noticed was how badly Juliette had been hit by the akuma. On this road, the akuma had slammed into building and destroyed corners and statues. Bodies had been lined up on the road, covered in heavy tarps. The soldiers had tried to make them look uniform, but she could tell that they'd suffered before they died. Some were missing limbs. She counted three that could have possibly been missing heads. Some were small enough to have been children.

She couldn't bear the sight of it. Marinette walked quickly away from the train station. She covered her nose and mouth to keep the dust out of her face. Soldiers were explaining to the men how to protect themselves and their property from potential lingering akuma, or more likely, looters. Some who had left behind families were being asked if they could identify corpses. Some of them could. Their sobs echoed through the city.

Marinette easily reached the bridge, and she walked out of the city. When the walls were out of sight, she abandoned her disguise for her normal clothes. Yes, she thought as she smoothed her dress, this suited her much better. She followed Alya’s map, figuring that she must have been getting closer. She could barely contain her excitement--she was finally going to find out who hurt Adrien!

The first house was a bust. The people who lived there seemed to barely have enough money to supply their own needs, let alone torture a child. But she wasn't discouraged. She kept walking, looking for the next house. She hummed to herself, and she played with her yoyo.

“Mademoiselle,” a voice said behind her, “are you a survivor from an akuma attack?”

Her blood ran cold. “Uh…” She grinned and waved him off. “Yes! Yes, I'm fine, though!”

“Mademoiselle,” he shouted again, “you really can't be out here in the wilds!”

“I'm fine!” She said.

He was quiet. “Mademoiselle, will you come with me, please?”

She started sprinting. The man shouted after her, begging that she stop, but Marinette couldn't risk discovery. She kept running, hiking up her skirt so she wouldn't trip. Soon enough, the next house came into view. Since she was reasonably certain she'd lost the man who was following her, she picked the lock and ducked inside.

The house was decorated beautifully, even though it was sort of dirty. The floral wallpaper was a design that had been in vogue sixteen years ago. There was a simple white couch with a lace throw blanket and violet pillows. Paintings and photographs hung on the wall. Children's toys had been scattered about. The radio hadn't been well taken care of. Marinette turned it on, but it didn't quite catch the channel, so she turned it back off.

Directly across from the entrance was a door made of dark wood. It led down to the basement. It was filled with boxes of things dating back over ten years. But nothing suspicious. There was still more ground to cover. She got a glass of water from the kitchen, and then she went upstairs.

The master bedroom had walls that were painted pale green. Watercolor paintings hung on the walls. The bed frame had been lifted of its natural color, which Marinette found a little tacky. She dug around in the closet, but found nothing. Then she dig around in the chest of drawers.

As she was looking through the drawers, she noticed a photograph. It was of Simon and Nadja on their wedding day. “Oh! This is Simon’s house!” Marinette had never been here. Her parents had visited once--way back when Nadja started dating him. She put the photograph down when she saw something odd in the drawer. It was a rabbit toy, but it was missing its head.

This wasn't one of Manon’s toys. She didn't care for rabbits. Why would Simon have this? She looked at the stitches, trying to find something noteworthy about it. As she paced, Marinette tripped over the rug under Simon’s bed.

She wasn't hurt, but it had taken her by surprise. She looked back at her feet, noticing that she'd kicked up the corner of the rug. When Marinette moved to fix it, she noticed that there was something made of steel under the rug. She pulled it back to see a steel door. “Who puts their safe room on the top floor?” Marinette criticized as she started opening the door. It was heavy, and it made a loud noise as metal scraped against metal. When it was open, she looked down.

There was no ladder. No way to get out once you were in. There were waterlogged toys abandoned randomly, as well as stuffing. There was also a dirty, waterlogged, child-sized mattress, and a bucket. It was a strange assortment of items, and none of them belonged in a doctor’s safe room.

And then, as she looked down into the room, Marinette realized what she'd found. It was not a safe room. These items were not randomly thrown in. This was not a coincidence. Marinette had found the hole where Adrien had spent the last ten years. The horror dawned on her. Her body started shuddering with disgust. Marinette shot up and tried to run for the door.

However, in the threshold was Simon, his eyes filled with hatred and anger. “You've done something very bad, Marinette.” He whispered evilly. “And bad behavior should be punished.”

Marinette felt tears roll down her face. “Please, Simon. Don't do this.” He stood up straight and closed the door behind him. Marinette flinched when she heard it click. “Please! _Please!_ ” She begged. She pressed her hands together, like she was praying. “I’ll just leave! I _promise!_ ”

“You're pathetic.” Simon insulted her. “At least the pet _fought_ before he surrendered.” He chuckled. “But eventually, every pet submits to his master.”

God, he made Adrien call him _master?_ That was disgusting. Not the time, she told herself. “I promise, I won't tell anyone!” Her voice was breaking. “God! Please don't do this, Simon! You know me! Don't--” She kept backing away from him, but her heel slipped into the hole. She looked away for only a second, though it was long enough for him to grab her.

“I didn't keep a pet for ten years without knowing how to keep a secret, too.”

“Don't do this. _Please don't hurt me, Simon!_ ”

Simon got close to her face. “You don't get to command me.” He whispered. Then, he pushed her back.

Marinette wobbled for half a second on the precipice. She screamed as she inevitably lost her balance, falling backwards into the hole. The fall felt like it lasted an eternity, but it was over within seconds. She hit the floor hard, and the force of the fall knocked her out on impact. Marinette was lying unconscious in Adrien’s hole, and Simon felt as though he'd won. He slid the steel door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, wow! This is gonna suck.


	23. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for this chapter: serious gore. also a lot of things will be happening at once so it might be confusing. if you're confused i can explain things but it is supposed to be confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Let Me Out: I’ve Told You Everything I Know About Fantasy Football

On the morning of August 11th, 1917, Aurore Beauréal stood at the edge of the Seine. Her cousin, who had been given custody of her after her parents died, had perished in the unsuccessful offensive on the Western Front. He hadn't been a very good guardian, and while she mourned his death, she was almost glad that she didn't have to live with him anymore. But her life had gotten worse in many ways. She was constantly starving, and with new reports of monsters on the battlefield, there seemed to be no end to the war.

Now, she heard her cousin’s voice in her head. It ordered her to join him in death. He told her to jump into the water, even though the fog obscured it. But she felt like he could feel the fear inside her. He kept shouting for her to jump. Aurore climbed up onto the railing. “Was there any point in moving with the crowd?” She wondered out loud. Aurore shifted her weight and moved to jump into the water.

**Aurore, wait. Don't jump.**

There was a new voice in her head. It sounded like a demon, but it drowned out her cousin. She turned, but saw no one.

**You are too young to plunge yourself into the Seine. Think of your future. Think of the life you'll have if you live.**

“What life?” Aurore demanded. “My family is gone! I can't take care of myself!” But still, she stepped down. “I don't want to _live!_ ”

**What if there was a way to show the world your suffering? What if you could make them pay for what they've done? What has torn you, and so many others, into shreds?**

Aurore dried her eyes. “W… what would I have to do?”

A black butterfly that pulsed with electricity landed before her. It sat patiently, not moving or doing anything. She looked at it.

**Touch this butterfly. Absorb its power, and make them pay!**

Aurore reached forward. She touched it hesitantly. The butterfly disintegrated at her touch, surrounding her hand in shadow. Aurore screamed and tried to shake it off, but the shadow started consuming her. It shocked and ripped at her skin while she felt it transform her. She collapsed in the middle of the bridge as the butterfly turned her into a monster.

When she stood, Aurore was gone. Climatika stood in her place--and the weather was about to get worse. She heard a scream nearby. A woman saw her transform and started to run. Climatika chased after her, though in her mind only the balls of her feet touched the ground. In reality, she slammed into building and knocked over lamps. Climatika tackled the woman and killed her with a block of ice. Then she ripped open her chest with the tip of her parasol and started eating the organs within. She feasted on the evil, which gave her magic more power.

When she was done eating, Climatika pointed her parasol at the sky and summoned a terrible ice storm. The wind started whipping the blood around, and for the first time in months, she felt complete.

\---

While she started to regain consciousness, it was slow. Marinette’s head was pounding, so she held it in her hands. She was in considerable pain, but it wasn't enough to distract her from the stench. It reeked of stagnant water, burned flesh, vomit, and shit. It had to be the worst thing she'd ever smelled, and she'd been to the docks during fishing season.

She forced herself to open her eyes. The light blinded her, even as they blinked annoyingly. She groaned and sat up. Marinette looked at her hands. Her right palm had a small amount of blood on it, on top of the scrapes. “Oh, that can't be good.” She whispered, though even this echoed.

It was the echo that reminded her of what had happened. She looked around. The room she was in was longer than it was wide, and the metal walls were covered with scuffs. It was hard to see much else because of the blinking lights. Everything inside was waterlogged.

“No, no, _no!_ This can't be happening!” She said, her voice echoing off the walls. It hurt her ears. Now she understood why Adrien had fallen silent. Marinette had to think, but her head hurt too much. She couldn't focus beyond how scared she was.

Simon was Jackady? The man who had kidnapped Adrien? This was too much! Why hadn't he _said_ anything?! Maybe he thought no one would believe him? No, she thought as she looked around, that couldn't be true. It was more likely he just didn't want anyone to know, and then Simon had threatened him…

Marinette remembered that she'd brought her yoyo. She felt around her sides and found it still hidden against her. She sighed with relief and thanked her lucky stars. Marinette positioned herself under the hatch and twirled her yoyo. She tried to get the yoyo to wrap around the emergency escape hatch. However, it was too big, and she couldn't get the string to wrap around it, either.

Marinette threw her yoyo against the wall. She screamed and cried and kicked and pounded on the walls until her hands were bloody and her voice was hoarse. When she had finished panicking, she tried other escape plans.

She picked up the waterlogged mattress and pressed her back to it. She tried to climb up the walls that way, but learned that she wasn't strong enough to keep the mattress up. She tried to climb on top of it to scale the walls, but the mattress crumpled under her weight. She tried breaking the pipe to escape when the room filled with water, but Simon had fixed it, and it was more secure now. Then, she tried to hook her yoyo around the pipe and swing up into the hatch, but she couldn't maneuver her body that way and ended up crashing against the walls of the hatch.

After about thirty escape attempts, Marinette crumpled to the ground. She curled up and started sobbing. There was no way out. Simon had trapped her like a spider traps a fly. Marinette cried into her hands, completely aware of what this meant for her. She was terrified and horrified and _angry as hell!_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “No, don't fall into despair, Marinette.” She told herself. “Maman and papa and Adrien will know you're gone. They'll come looking for you.” She could only hope her disappearance would be enough to get Adrien to give up Simon.

She flinched when the hatch started opening. She pushed the mattress into the corner and hid her yoyo underneath. She sat on it to hide the bump.

Simon dropped down. He wore a smug grin and looked her over. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” He said. Was it already morning? “Did you rest well?”

Marinette felt her body start to shake. “I swear, Simon, when I get out of here, I'm going to _kill you!_ ” She shouted. Her voice echoed on the walls, but she ignored it. “You sick, disgusting _pervert!_ ” She grabbed a plush toy and threw it at him. “I'll bash your fucking head in!”

“Oh, such brave words from a girl who begged for her life not twelve hours ago!” He taunted. “But I'm so pleased that you're fighting. That makes this so much more satisfying.” She snarled at him. “Don't make that face, sweetheart. It doesn't suit you.”

He stepped closer to her. She backed up closer to the wall, but it was only a few centimeters. Put on a brave face, she told herself. “You'll never get away with this!” Marinette shouted. She kicked at him, making contact with his legs but not hurting him enough to cause pain.

“You see, that's what people don't understand!” Simon laughed. “I never expected to get away with this! It's not about getting away with anything.” The next time she kicked him, he revealed a metal rod. He brought it down hard on her leg. Marinette screamed in agony. “It's about hurting you as much as possible in the time I have.”

Marinette sobbed and held her leg. The pain vibrated through every part of her body, and it made her angrier. “You don't _have_ time! My parents will know I'm gone, and they'll _fucking kill you!_ ”

“I've met your parents. They're intimidating, with no substance.” Simon shrugged. “They wouldn't hurt a ladybug.”

“Yes, because a ladybug is an innocent creature that never knowingly hurt anyone!” She shouted. “But you?” She looked at the ladder he used to climb down. “You, they would _destroy._ ” She kicked him in between his legs.

Simon yelped and doubled over. Marinette shot up and tried to run around him, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the floor. She tried to squirm away, but Simon quickly overpowered her. He trapped her under him, first with his arms and then by sitting on her legs. He held onto her neck, but didn't yet squeeze. “Look at me! I am your _master!_ ” His voice was tight and desperate. He started choking her. “You will obey me, or I will _snap_ you like a twig!”

Marinette started hitting his face. “Y-you m-might be used to to-tot-torturing a _f-five year old boy,_ ” she choked out through the pressure on her neck, “b-but you'll find that _I_ w-won't break s-so easily!”

Simon growled and increased the pressure. Marinette choked for a few minutes more before she passed out. When she had lost consciousness, Simon searched along her sides for weapons, though as he did, he noted the softness of her skin. He removed her clothes and put them under the hatch. He lifted her up and tied her hands to the pipe he'd fixed. Simon put a ball gag in her mouth and undid the straps and buttons on her clothes.

Confident that she was properly restrained, he grabbed the rod and tapped her side. He held it like a baseball bat and struck her stomach, waking her. She couldn't talk to threaten him because of the gag. Simon struck her again and again, until the rod left bruises that had already started to yellow.

He grabbed her face. “I have things to do now. I'll be back later, sweetheart.” He said. Marinette kicked at him, but she couldn't make contact. Simon climbed out of the room and closed her in. Marinette thrashed for hours, trying to free herself, but she only exhausted her energy. She started crying, unable to scream for the gag.

\---

Last year, Lila Rossi had accompanied her parents to France. Sione was looking to ally itself for Juliette-sur-Capricorne, as Allemagne seemed to be preparing itself for war. At the very least, it had put itself on wartime rations. The trip was unsuccessful, however, because Lila absconded in the middle of the talks to spend time with a common girl named Juleka. They were discovered by Juleka’s father, and Lila’s had responded to this news angrily. Lila had been sent to a conversion camp in les États Unis for three months.

Lila had thought that maybe spending time with young women suffering from her same affliction would be enjoyable, but they were taught to hate one another. They had tortured her there, all under the guise of doing this ‘for her own good.’ When she came back she was broken.

The healing process began in Italia. Lila fell into similar patterns, conversed with old friends, and diligently performed her duties as firstborn of the house. But among her things, she found a poem Juleka had written, as well as a photograph of them together.

Juleka believed that she was cursed. Something always went wrong when someone tried to take her photograph. This was no different. In the middle of taking the photograph, a fly had buzzed around her head, and when she tried to shoo it away, she ruined the picture. But that just made it more special, Lila believed.

Her conditioning had made her body physically repulsed by the thoughts and memories rushing through her head. Nevertheless, Lila felt a wave of desire hit her, and without even knowing it, desperate fingers started climbing up her skirt.

That was when her father walked in. “You slut! You _whore!_ ” He insulted her. “Do you hate us so much that you would destroy our family over some French _abomination?_ ” He wouldn't let her speak. “Have it your way, Lila! If you still think of the devil as company, you must return to les États Unis!”

“Padre, no!” Lila begged. “Please don't send me back there! I'll be good! I promise!” She grabbed a black veil and pulled it over her eyes. She clenched her hands together and pressed them to her lips. She started reciting a prayer. “Hail Mary, full of grace, Our Lord is with thee--”

Her father yanked the veil from her eyes. “No amount of prayer will save you this time! You will renounce your sinful ways, Lila! _Permanently!_ ”

She sobbed as he left the room. She didn't notice the black butterfly dart in through her open window. It landed in front of her, but she didn't see it until the voice spoke.

**I see you, Lila. I know that you are not broken. Not like they think you are. They want to change you, and I agree.**

Lila backed away from the butterfly. “Who are you? Show yourself!”

**But why should you change for them? If you're going to change, you should change for you. You should show them how perfect you are. You should show them how even stained glass can cut when shattered!**

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. “What would you have me do?”

**Touch this butterfly. Absorb its power, and make them pay!**

Lila crawled forward. She reached out and touched the black butterfly with her fingertips. She didn't react as the shadow consumed her. The pain felt natural as her body shifted.

Lila was soon gone, replaced by Volpina. Parts of her dark hair had turned white. She wore dark leather boots and a white seigneur shirt with no sleeves. Her orange long coat had fox-shaped buttons, and her long leather gloves were fingerless to show off long black nails. As she walked, the fox fur accents on her clothes tickled her skin, and her coattail swished like a real tail.

She used her magic to slam the head of every servant she passed against the walls. Their brains and their blood decorated the halls. She walked slowly down the stairs and knocked politely on the door to her father’s study.

He screamed when he saw her. He fumbled for his gun, but when he finally found it, she used her magic to bend the barrel before he could load it. She cornered him. “I changed, daddy.” Volpina said cheerfully, though her father could not understand her. “Just like you wanted me to.”

Volpina dug her claws into his eyes. She ripped out his eyeballs before kicking a hole in his gut. She ripped off his head and chewed on his throat.

\---

When Adrien went downstairs for breakfast, he found Marlena in a huff. “Breakfast is going to be late! I had to call the sous chef, and he's always late!” She informed him. “That girl of mine! She snuck on a train headed for Juliette and got _arrested!_ ”

Adrien felt his blood run cold. “Alya was arrested?!” He asked incredulously. “W-wa… what happened?”

“Oh, I don't know! They left her in Rossignol, and now I have to miss work to go and get her! I don't even know if they'll release her!” She sighed. “Stowing away on a train bound for akuma territory is punishable by eight months in prison!”

“They're pressing charges?!” He asked.

“Not if I can help it!” Marlena refused to answer any more of his questions. She was out the door in thirty seconds. Adrien desperately wanted to know if Marinette was with her, but couldn't ask that of anyone without revealing what he knew.

\---

On day four, Marinette felt like her insides were falling out. She'd bitten Simon when he last tried to give her water, so he refused to give her anything until she submitted to him. She couldn't even cry. All that she knew was that he had let her down from the pipe only to take her small clothes, tie her arms together, and collar her neck to the pipe. If she grew tired, she could only stand. Trying to lie down or lean forward meant choking herself.

The hatch opened. Simon came down long enough to put a glass bottle just barely out of her reach. She cussed him out as he climbed back up.

\---

Sabine smiled when a servant opened the door to the mansion. She entered quietly and waited for Emilie to join her. Emilie tried to start pleasant conversation, but Sabine didn't have time for it. “I was hoping that you'd heard from Marinette, or maybe Adrien had?”

Emilie frowned. “No, not that I know of.” She said. “I thought she was going to Rossignol with a friend.”

“Yes, but she was supposed to telephone me before she got on the train to come back, but she hasn't.” Sabine said. “It's not like me to worry about where Marinette is, but Rossignol is so close to akuma territory.”

“I completely understand.” Emilie summoned a servant. “Go fetch Adrien, please.” She smiled at Sabine. “Adrien and Marinette are such good friends. He will have certainly heard from her.”

He sprinted into the room minutes later. He was smiling, but when he saw Sabine was alone, his face fell. “Why are you alone?” He asked. “Marinette should have been back by now.”

“Her trip is scheduled to end tomorrow. I'm just a little worried because I haven't heard from her.” Sabine said.

Adrien shuddered. No. If everything was going well, Marinette would have called her mother immediately. Alya getting arrested--that was unforeseen. No one could have predicted that. But even if she was alone, Marinette would have contacted someone if she'd been successful. Her silence meant one thing--Simon had won. He'd captured Marinette, probably because he'd acted out. He covered his mouth and started crying.

“What's the matter?” Sabine asked, standing up.

Emilie ran to his side. “What's wrong?”

“Ma-Marinette didn't go to Rossignol. She w-went to Juliette with Alya, except Alya w-was arrested and Marinette must have be-been…” He started crying harder. “Fuck! He must have…”

“Oh, no!” Sabine recoiled. She ran up to Adrien and took his arms. “Adrien, Marinette went to Juliette?” He nodded. “Why would she do such a thing?”

“She w-wanted to h-help Alya fi-find… m-my…” Emile told him to take a deep breath. “She wanted to help Alya find the man who kidnapped me. But Alya got arrested…”

Emilie grabbed his arms and got on eye level with him, like a child. “Adrien, are you saying that Marinette has been _kidnapped?!_ ” He looked from Emilie to Sabine. He started crying and nodding. Adrien covered his eyes while Emilie stood. “I'll go find Gabriel. You try to get a hold of Tom!”

Emilie ran out of the room. Sabine grabbed the telephone and contacted the operator. Adrien was frozen for a moment before he decided to run.

He didn't know why he wanted to run. Just that he was crying and he couldn't stop. He ran into the woods, his eyes closed and his mouth covered. He wished that he could have stopped her. He wished that he could have warned her! But he hadn't! All because of his stupid cowardice!

\---

Hunger ripped at her stomach. She couldn't stop it from growling, and she couldn't do anything but cry. Simon reappeared and promised her food if she submitted, but she refused. No, she wouldn't let him touch her! So instead, Simon started beating her again. Marinette was so covered with bruises that her skin looked spotted. She had bloody scratches on her face, a black eye, and she thought that he might have bruised her rib.

Marinette cried when he left. She wanted someone to hold her while she cried. She knew that she was close to giving in.

\---

Hadriana answered the knock at her door. Emilie stood in the threshold with four-year-old Adrien in her arms. “Hi, maman. Thanks for agreeing to watch Adrien while Gabriel and I are in Cendrillon.”

Hadriana smiled as Emilie handed him to her. “Oh, it's no trouble at all! What are gramères for, if not babysitting and spoiling their grandbabies?”

Adrien giggled. Emilie kissed him goodbye and left him. He looked in Hadriana’s toy box and found some of the things she'd gotten out for him. Hadriana turned on the radio and went into the kitchen. She was baking cookies. Adrien sat on the couch and looked at her home. The golden brown wallpaper was decorated with pictures of him. The hardwood floor was warm brown, and the furniture had pink fabric on it. He loved coming to his grandmother’s house. It was so much warmer than the aeroship.

After a moment, he grew lonely. Adrien walked into the kitchen. “Gramère, how come I can't go to Cendrillon with maman and pa… and with père?”

“Your maman and papa are adults, Adrien! Sometimes, adults need time to do things that kids can't do.” She explained.

Adrien huffed. “I can be an adult too!”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! Watch!” He closed his eyes and centered himself. Adrien threw his arms in the air. “Taxes!” He shouted.

Hadriana laughed loudly while Adrien grinned. She hugged him close to her chest and giggled. “Oh, my baby boy! I love you so much!” She said.

Adrien hugged her back. “I love you too, gramère.”

She buried her face in his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her hug. It was warm, and she had put on weight recently, so her fat arms were like shields. They protected him from all the bad in the world. “Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could still be like this?” She asked.

Adrien opened his eyes. “Huh?”

Hadriana didn't let him go. “Wouldn't it be just grand if you and I could still be close?” She asked. “Wouldn't it be wonderful if Simon hadn't betrayed us all by stealing you away?”

Adrien pushed against her. He looked around. The wallpaper had gone from a warm golden brown to a sickly red, like coagulating blood. It was decorated with teeth and finger bones. When he tried to step back, his feet broke the hardwood floors. He escaped her grasp only to realize he was about to hit the furniture. But instead, he fell through it. It blinked out of existence for half a second before reappearing someplace else.

Hadriana had changed. Her flesh was dripping off her bones. Her eyes had turned black, except for her pupils, which now glowed violet. She reached for him with bony hands. “I knew you lived. I thought they'd sold you to the rings your grandfather visited. To pay his debts with new blood.” She stumbled closer to him on barnacle-covered legs. “But when I turned, I knew better. You were the caged child! You weren't passed around like a pipe! You were _caged!_ ”

Adrien ran out of the house. As soon as he was out the door, he could hear the mechanisms in his arm. His clothes were ripped from the thorn bushes. How long had he been running that he had reached his mother’s hometown? He tripped and skinned his knee on broken pavement.

Baba Yaga clawed at the threshold of the door. “Join your sisters! _Join your sisters!_ ” She shouted, drawing closer with every word. Adrien ran, even though he was still disoriented. The word unfolded itself like a box being put back together. Everything was two dimensional. Nothing made sense. He made a sharp turn and ran into the woods.

He stopped when Baba Yaga’s screeches were but a distant holler on the horizon. He tried to process what he'd seen. It hadn't been real. Baba Yaga, who had once been his grandmother Hadriana, had heard him coming and crafted an illusion. She had summoned him further into her lair by using one of his fondest memories. But when faced with the opportunity to prey upon him, she had lost control.

He started crying. For a moment, he'd forgotten why he'd run away. Adrien covered his head with his hands and collapsed on the ground. He sobbed into the earth, his tears darkening the soil. He pounded on the ground and screamed.

When he looked up, a black butterfly had landed in front of him.

**You are the caged child. I have been looking for you.**

“So has everyone else.” He said bitterly. “It looks like you aren't any better at it than they were.”

**You were powerless. And now your hands are tied. One wrong move and your one true love ends up dead in a hole meant to hide you. But you can change that! You just have to…**

**Join your sisters.**

“You're a real smooth talker!” Adrien sassed loudly. “Is this how you get all of your monsters to trust you?”

From the trees, akuma appeared. They came in every shape and size. Some were humanoid. Some were not. He recognized Climatika, though with her was a new akuma he didn't recognize. They all watched him eagerly.

Join your sisters, Adrien.

“Join your sisters!” Climatika shouted. She stomped on the ground. “Join your sisters!”

The new akuma clapped her hands. “Join us!” She cheered.

Then the others joined in. “Join us! Join us! Join us!”

**Touch this butterfly. Absorb its power, and make them pay!**

Adrien looked at the butterfly. It fluttered its wings and pulsed with electricity. He reached for it hesitantly. He knew that he was doing something wrong. He knew that touching the butterfly would turn him into a monster. But he already felt like a monster. He had nothing left to lose.

He touched it. The butterfly burrowed into his skin and consumed him in shadow. It was distressing, and he started panicking. But the pain was over quickly. When the shadow dispersed, he felt… well, he didn't feel any different.

He realized that he wasn't in the woods. He was on the streets of de-Lys, though he was alone in an alley. All that remained was Climatika and the new akuma. “What's going on? I don't feel different.”

“You were half akuma already. I doubt that you'd feel different.” The new akuma said. She offered her hand to him. He took it, though he noticed that he had changed. His clothes were ratty, and his nails were sharp. He ran his tongue over his teeth, finding fangs. “But, you still look human. You have to, otherwise you'd never convince the others to take you to Juliette.” She grinned. “I am Volpina. I'm your sister.”

They spoke for a while longer. Adrien got used to his magic, and the feeling that he didn't quite fit in his skin. He left the alley, nervous that someone might attack him. But no one noticed him. Volpina was right; he still looked human. But the world looked different. He saw everything in black and white. The people had… colors inside of them. Shades of violet sparkled. He felt hungrier the darker the shade.

Someone passed him. “Follow him, brother. You hate him, too!” Volpina encouraged him. Her voice echoed in his head. Adrien kept his hand on the wall, but he followed him.

Adrien followed him into an alley. When he turned around to face him, the world regained its color. He had light brown hair and eyes that were almost orange. He looked like… Juleka. This must have been her father. “Who the hell are you?” He shouted drunkenly.

“Are you… Monsieur Couffaine?” Adrien asked. “I know your daughter. Juleka.”

“Wh… who are you?” He asked.

Adrien rolled back on his heels and chuckled. “You know, I usually credit Marinette with this, but Juleka is really the person who saved my life.” He said. “She took me to Marinette's garage. She fed me when no one else would even look at me.” He stopped smiling. “But I've seen the marks. You've been hurting her.”

Monsieur Couffaine started to walk away. Volpina jumped out of hiding. Climatika appeared from above. “Who the hell _are_ you?!” He demanded.

Adrien pictured his knife in his mind. It manifested in front of him, and he grabbed it. Monsieur Couffaine tried to run, but Volpina held him down. Adrien started laughing as he attacked him.

\---

Adrien woke up at home. Their servants treated him normally. Nathalie treated him normally. He must have looked normal. As he should. Adrien still felt as though he was in control.

Sabine had spent the night, but she hadn't slept. Emilie and Gabriel were comforting her, and had been for some time. Neither of them had noticed that Adrien had gone missing. “When are we leaving for Juliette?” Adrien asked.

They all looked up. They stared at him for a long time. “We told Tom that Marinette stowed away. That's all we can do until they clear Juliette for travel.” Emilie said sadly.

Adrien felt the akuma claw at his throat. It wanted to attack them. They were human. Therefore, they were evil. Part of him thought that killing them would increase his power and he could get into Juliette by himself, but he knew that if he tried, he would get himself or Marinette killed. He repressed the demon. “She needs our help!”

Gabriel frowned at him. “Adrien, your mother and I have been more than patient!” He shouted. “We know that the man who kidnapped you kidnapped Marinette! Tell me his name! Now!”

No! He couldn't do that! If Gabriel knew his name, Adrien would be deprived of his revenge. His mouth watered at the thought of ripping into Simon’s flesh and devouring his insides. No. He wouldn't deprive himself or his sisters of that. “I can't.” That was a bad answer.

“What do you mean you can't?” He demanded.

Lie. Lie. Quickly, he thought. Think of a lie. “I don't know his name.” He said quietly.

“Well, where does he live?” Emilie asked.

“I can't remember.” That one was actually true.

“What can you tell us?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien looked at him. “He lives outside of Juliette, and if we don't act quickly, he'll kill her.” Sabine yelped and cried harder. “Please, père.” The word got stuck in his throat. Adrien didn't think he had family anymore. No one other than his sisters, anyway. “Take me to Juliette.”

Gabriel sighed. “Even if I wanted to, I couldn't.” He said. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. “If any member of House Agreste goes to Juliette before we withdraw our soldiers, it would be considered an act of war.” He looked at Emilie. “We might be able to get around it if I annexed Juliette, but even the JSC River Port isn't significant enough to justify taking it before Rossignol.”

Emilie shifted. “Even so, I think you should consider annexation.” This surprised him. “Well, you were talking about annexing it anyway."

“Juliette has minimal strategic value. Really just the port and the proximity to the sea.” He reasoned. “It would make more sense to annex Rossignol first, but that could take years.”

“It would be easier to move troops towards Rossignol if they were already nearby.” Emilie argued. “Besides, Juliette might be grateful to have a stable government supporting it after such an attack.”

Gabriel sighed. “Forgive me for saying so, Madame Cheng, but…” he paused. “It seems unnecessary to take on such an endeavor just because one girl has gone missing.”

“She's not just any girl!” Adrien argued. “She's my best friend and my savior and the love of my life!” He leaned forward. “What's more, if you find her, you find the man who hurt me!”

Gabriel didn't seem convinced. He looked at Adrien, and then at Sabine. He called Nathalie into the room. “Please contact the Birdwing. Tell the captain to head south for Juliette-sur-Capricorne.” He stood and walked to his desk. “Emilie, please telephone the train station and see how soon a train can be ready to take us to Juliette.” He sighed. “I have to draft a telegram to the mayor, informing him of intent of annexation.”

\---

Marinette ripped at the hem of her dress. She turned the dress into rags and looked at her wounds. Simon had left a bloody mark on her leg. Marinette cleaned the wound with the water from the bottle, and she used a different rag to bandage it. She drank the rest of the water, and then she curled up in the corner.

She'd lost track of time. Marinette couldn't think straight for the hunger. She hadn't been so hungry since Tom had gone to war and Sabine had lost her job. But even that memory was faint, and this was more intense. She banged her head against the wall.

The hatch opened. Marinette didn't have enough energy to move. Simon watched her, and he smiled. He approached her, and she weakly batted his hands away. It wasn't enough to stop him. “Please, Simon. Please don't do this.” Simon pushed her head up with his nose. He started chewing on her neck, sending chills up her spine. He dragged his nails down her chest, and then brought them down more. “No!” She tried to squirm away. “No, _please!_ ”

But he didn't stop. Marinette tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. Simon touched her for hours, and her sobs only seemed to make him stronger. Marinette felt violated and dirty. Her body betrayed her to make the experience less painful, but it was still agonizing. When he left, he gave her food wrapped in a paper ball.

She couldn't even bring herself to eat it. She was bleeding onto the mattress, and she knew that she shouldn't be. She crawled towards the hatch and tried to wrap her yoyo around the emergency escape hatch. She knew it was hopeless. She cried as she tried over and over to escape, knowing that she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to get the yoyo close enough it. She couldn't even disturb the spiderweb.

Marinette closed her eyes and sobbed. She didn't flinch when she heard a long bang. She only opened her eyes when she heard metal bend. Opposite of her, an akuma was crawling closer.

**Hello, Marinette. It's been a long time since I've met an optimist.**

Marinette screamed. She tried to kill the akuma with her yoyo before she remembered that she'd upgraded it. She opened it up, and the mechanisms started whirling and glowing. Marinette stood on shaking knees and twirled her yoyo. She swung it. “I free you of evil!” She shouted, striking the akuma with the yoyo.

The butterfly was slammed against the wall. Marinette dropped her yoyo and watched as the akuma struggled inside. It quickly fell still, and then it popped open, letting out glowing dust. Marinette couldn't move for a moment.

“Wait a second…” Marinette looked up. The hatch was closed. Even if it hadn't been closed, the akuma hadn't come from above. Where had it _come_ from? She spotted the spider web and the space where the akuma had appeared. The metal was bent out of shape, and now she could hear a breeze.

Suddenly, inconsistencies made sense. The room seemed airtight--but if that was the case, she would have suffocated! Simon had abandoned her for four days--she certainly would have died if there hadn't been a steady supply of oxygen! The lights were hot but damaged--there was no way they could have evaporated all of the water if Adrien and Simon had truly escaped that way! And insects had gotten inside!

She started laughing. “There's another way out!” She cheered. Marinette grabbed her clothes and redressed. She twirled her yoyo and summoned all of her remaining strength. Marinette slammed her yoyo against the wall where the akuma had appeared.

She kept swinging until the metal bent. Eventually, she knocked it out of place. There was a bent behind it. Adrien never would have found this place. Even if he had, there was no way he would have ever been strong enough to escape through it. It was narrow, but Marinette was able to squeeze through it.

She reached a grate at the end of the vent. Marinette used her yoyo to knock it out of place. She slid out on her stomach, grunting as she hit the dirt. Marinette rolled around in the grass for a moment, ecstatic to be outside. She stood on shaking legs and started to head towards Juliette.

As she walked, she saw Simon get out of his automobile. For a moment, neither one of them could move. They stared at one another, frozen.

Marinette, frightened, opened with a joke. “This isn't what it looks like.”

Simon dropped everything in his hands and started chasing her. She screamed and grabbed her yoyo. She threw it as hard as she could and hooked it on a tree branch. She zipped away before he could grab her. “Come back here!” He ordered.

Marinette climbed up onto the branch. Simon ran into the woods and tried to cut off her path to the city. He reached into his jacket and grabbed throwing knives. He threw one at the tree she covered in. She used her yoyo to swing to another one, but she could already feel her body beginning to strain. His knife grazed her side, cutting her skin.

Marinette had to get away from him. To escape, she went further into the woods. Simon lost sight of her in the darkness, and he cussed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody handled anything well in this chapter but whatever. characterization marches on
> 
> 18/10: America --> les États Unis


	24. Feral Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten Thinks Of Nothing But Murder All Day

Simon leaned against the door to the basement as soldiers and Patrouilleurs searched his home. He was quiet, not wanting to say anything. He was already preparing himself for the anger of Emilie and Gabriel, who were whispering angrily in the kitchen. Emilie stormed out of the room and sat down on the couch. She covered her face and sighed heavily.

“I'm sorry for this, Simon. Gabriel insists we search the property of everyone we know.” She said without moving her hands from her eyes. “As though we’d find him here.”

Simon looked at her. He raised his foot and looked at the ground. “How are you holding up?”

“It's been weeks. We’ve scoured every inch of the province. We tore Rossignol to shreds. We turned Cendrillon upside-down.” She dropped her hands and leaned back. “It's pointless. He's dead. I know he is.” She closed her eyes again. “My son… is dead.”

He didn't say anything. He just looked away.

Soon enough, the soldiers spoke to Gabriel. He left the house in a huff, clearly angry, though he usually was. The Patrouilleur in charge spoke to Simon, apologizing for the inconvenience. Then, they left with Emilie of their heels.

He was… shocked for a moment. Had Adrien escaped?! There was no way he could have opened the vent! He waited until he heard the automobiles drive away before he sprinted upstairs. He ignored the mess that the soldiers had made to open the hatch. He dropped down.

Adrien had made a fort with the mattress on the far end. He had made sentries of his toys. Simon approached and found Adrien cowering in the corner. He was still captive, still terrified. Still his.

Simon hooked the mattress with his foot and yanked it down. Adrien tried to scurry around him, but Simon kicked him. He was too frazzled by the soldiers still to do much, but that didn't stop him from beating Adrien unconscious.

\---

Akuma didn't sleep. Adrien found himself lying in bed with his eyes closed, experiencing instead long periods of inactivity. Plagg wouldn't come near him, though. He could smell the butterfly, and hated him now. It didn't matter. Plagg could hate him all he wanted; it didn't matter so long as he and his sisters could feast on Simon’s heart.

Adrien forced his body to bend to his will. He stood and stretched, though the movements were stiff, as though they were foreign to his body. He went into the bathroom and started to wash his face.

“How long can you keep this face? Beauty won't last forever, you know.” Adrien said. But it wasn't him. It was demonic, and it came from behind him. Adrien looked up. Reflected behind him in the mirror was an alternate version of himself. His blond hair was messy, and his green eyes glowed. His black clothes were tattered, and he had long black claws. His cracked skin framed his eyes. This was his akumatized self--but he viewed it as separate from himself. “One day, you'll be me.”

Adrien tightened his grip on the counter. “I just need more time. I just need to make sure that Marinette makes it out of the hole.” He bargained. “I can hold on until then.”

The reflection laughed. “Are you so certain? You aren't getting hungry?”

“Revenge is more important!” He snapped. He spun around to face the reflection, but found no one. He sighed and leaned against the granite. “And, of course, I'm talking to myself again.” He shook his head and met his parents downstairs.

They drove to the train station. Emilie was driving, having picked up tips from Tom. “I do hope that Marinette hasn't been akumatized! We’ve been lucky so far.” She said.

The reflection appeared again. “Are you going to tell her, or should I?” He asked. Adrien waved him away.

They arrived at the station. All of Marinette's friends were there, experiencing emotional turmoil. Sabine explained that Nino had invited them, thinking that they could form a larger search party. But Adrien could smell despair, and he found it in Juleka.

She was sitting with Rose, crying her eyes out. Adrien frowned and approached her. “Why are you crying?” He asked. The words felt wrong as they left his mouth.

“M-my father i-is _dead!_ ” Juleka sobbed. She cried for a long time.

Rose took Juleka’s arms and rubbed them gently. “We’re concerned for Marinette's safety, of course, but the main reason we’re headed south is to forge the papers needed to get Juleka into the Little Wanderers’ Home.” Rose said. “Oh, it was so horrible! There was barely enough of him to identify!”

“And that would have been really cool if it weren't my _father!_ ” Juleka sobbed.

Adrien flinched. He remembered coming across her father with his sisters. He remembered how he'd screamed like a baby when he died. He was evil. He deserved it. So why was Juleka sad? “I don't understand. Didn't he hurt you?” He asked.

Rose looked up and glared at him. Juleka didn't seem any happier with the accusation. “Wha…? Who _told_ you that?!” She demanded. “Don't you understand?! My father is _dead!_ He was _murdered!_ ”

The words reminded him of Gabriel’s outburst. But they weren't triggering. The feeling was just… odd. “I just don't understand why you would mourn someone who hurt you.”

He walked away before she could reply. They watched him walk, and they felt… strange. He wasn't acting like himself. “You don't think…” Rose whispered. “…you don't think Adrien had anything to do with your father’s murder, do you?”

“Nothing in his history suggests Adrien would be prone to such violence…” Juleka whispered back. But they was undoubtedly something different about him. The way he stood… his posture was too stiff. His face was too stern. His hair wasn't as bright, but his eyes weren't dull enough. These things could have been brought forth by trauma, but… no, something was wrong.

The train arrived. Adrien got on and made idle conversation, as to not arouse suspicion. When an appropriate amount of time had passed, he excused himself, claiming to need to work off excess energy. He walked down the cars until he reached the boxcar. Adrien used his prosthetic to pry open the door, letting in gusts of powerful wind. He narrowed his eyes to see as Volpina and Climatika jumped inside.

“Oh, sweetie, you didn't have to open the door for us!” Climatika said cheerfully. “Volpina and I were just fine on the roof of the cars!”

“I was worried you would fall off.” Adrien said. He slammed the doors shut.

Climatika and Volpina pinched his cheeks. “Oh, isn't our little brother adorable!” Volpina cooed. She held his face and rubbed against it. “The way he cares about us! Oh, no wonder people adore you so!”

Adrien pried her off of him. “Volpina, please. You reek of death. I can't have your scent rubbing off on me.” He made his way back to the door. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Send a cute boy back our way!” Climatika called after him. Adrien hesitated. She laughed. “In case we get hungry.”

He rolled his eyes. “You'll spoil your dinner.” He teased. “I have a feast planned.”

Adrien didn't sleep the whole way to Juliette. No one considered this odd. He listened to Juleka sobbing. He could hear her, even though he was in a different car. He hoped her sobs wouldn't entice Volpina specifically to investigate. Her magic could let her do it. But things remained quiet, and he got lost in the scenery. His glowing eyes reflected in the glass, but Emilie, Gabriel and Nathalie were too busy to notice.

When they arrived in Juliette, Nathalie broke the kids up into search parties. They were paired with adults, and Adrien noted that one of the kids in Juleka’s group would have to distract their adult long enough for two of them to sneak away. Thankfully, Nino was paired with them. He would be a great help in that regard.

Sabine left immediately to find Tom. Adrien stuck around near the automobile his parents had rented. He made sure that Volpina and Climatika were safely hidden inside it before finding his parents. “Where are we going to go?” Adrien asked.

Emilie held his head in her hands. Her Moth Seal radiated an aura that burned his throat. He took a half step back. She frowned. “Your father has to deal with the annexation.”

“There are more important things to do!” He pleaded.

“I know that finding Marinette is important to you. You and I can go.”

No. Adrien had promised his sisters a feast. His parents had to be there. Even if they escaped… they had to see the horror Simon had wrought. “I just know that, if we go the route I was found on, I’ll remember something!” He begged.

That was enticing enough to convince her. “Gabriel, we should focus on finding Adrien’s abductor. The city will still be here when we come back.” She said. He reluctantly agreed, though they left Nathalie behind to deal with the bureaucrats.

They drove slowly out of the city. Adrien tapped his fingers against the automobile door. The akuma had poisoned the woods, too. They drooped like willows, their branches brittle in the breeze. The road was covered in debris, and every so often, a dead body part was found. His magic told him these things were new; akuma must have swarmed the area when they smelled Marinette's desperation.

Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered a dim light… and voices.

_What if it's an akuma, Sab? Don't go near it! It's not an akuma, Tom. But get your gun, if you're so frightened. I'm not frightened. Akuma used to do this all the time back in the war. They'd put a dead body in the road to stop travellers, and then they'd pounce. Well, I don't hear anything. What is it? It's… oh, God! Tom, come quick! What's wrong?! It's a young boy! He needs help! Quick--help me get him into the truck!_

Tom and Sabine, blessed be their names--he had remembered their rescue. Sabine had claimed he was conscious. But until now, he didn't remember. He remembered her holding him while Tom drew close. _Don't worry, darling._ He remembered feeling her love through his threadbare clothes. _I've got you._ He remembered Tom picking him up and carrying him into the truck. He remembered Sabine sitting in the back with him, keeping him still as Tom drove into the city. _Don't cry. You're going to be alright._

They had turned around. It must have been early in the morning when they'd found him. Adrien remembered showing her his ring. Sabine had said he'd given it to her for safekeeping, but… no, that wasn't right. He'd given it to her as a trade. Adrien had tried to convince them to keep going forward. He had wanted them to go to Simon’s home, so he could show them his hole and they could have him arrested. Even in his half-conscious state, he had tried to bribe them into helping him.

But Simon had killed his arm. Adrien wasn't able to point down the road. He could only push the ring into her hands. And she had kept it for him, so she could polish it and give it back to him. Tom and Sabine, blessed be their names. They didn't deserve this.

After a few minutes, Adrien saw Simon’s home. “Pull over here.” He ordered.

“This is Simon’s house.” Gabriel turned to look at Adrien. “Why would you want to stop here?”

He couldn't reveal his cards. Not when he was so close. “Maybe he saw something? Marinette would have been on this road.”

They sighed. He could tell that they knew he was hiding something. But they didn't seem to know that it was related to Simon. They pulled into his driveway. Emilie and Gabriel got out and walked to the door. Adrien let Climatika and Volpina out of the trunk. They quickly hid in the woods.

“Adrien, stay close to us.” Emilie said. He walked over to her. Her Moth Seal burned him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Adrien looked at its clasp in wonder. He couldn't touch it, for it burned his flesh, but maybe…? Adrien reached up with his prosthetic and undid the clasp. Emilie didn't notice as the locket fell to the ground. He caught it with his metal hand and threw it into the woods. He used his magic to snap the cord Gabriel’s Seal was on, and to create a hole in the stitching large enough for the Seal to fall out of his pocket. He threw that one into the woods, too.

Simon eventually opened the door. “Sorry! I was upstairs. I didn't hear.” His eyes lingered on Adrien for half a second longer than they should have. “What brings you all here?”

“Marinette is missing, Simon. We had hoped you'd seen something.” Emilie said.

He hesitated. “I haven't. I didn't even know she was gone.”

“May we come in?” Adrien asked. His face was stern, though his voice was polite. Simon hesitated again before opening the door to let them inside.

\---

Marinette found herself hopelessly lost in the woods. She'd spent maybe two days wandering. Now, she wished that she'd eaten what Simon had given her. At least then she wouldn't be so fatigued. Her legs felt like cinderblocks. She tried to navigate back to the city, but that wasn't a skill she had.

She wasn't paying attention and slammed into a tree. She looked up and noticed something growing in the branches. Marinette looked closer and sat that they were plums. She thanked her lucky stars and used her yoyo to climb up the tree. She sat in the tree and ate as many plums as she could shove in her mouth.

As she was eating, something touched her back. For half a moment, she remembered Simon, so she screamed. She scurried further down the branch, only to find that she'd been pecked by a pigeon. Marinette stared at it before she laughed. She didn't think much of it when one pigeon became two, nor did it pique her interest to see two pigeons become four.

When there were suddenly _eight_ pigeons, she started to worry.

They started pecking her. Marinette tried to shoo them away, but they were persistent. They knocked her out of the tree, though she was caught in her yoyo string. She lowered herself to the ground gently.

When she focused her thoughts, she started to walk away. She came face to face with an akuma. He smelled of death, as they all did. He had a narrow face, and his hair looked like feathers. His grey jacket had plumes around the neckline, and his boots had toes to make look like a bird’s feet. As Marinette looked into his eyes, as she saw past his cracked face, she realized she recognized him.

“Oh, Monsieur Ramier. What happened to you?” She asked, taking his hand in hers. She knew why she could perceive him as human--she, like Adrien, was half akuma. This frightened her, but she knew that she could help him.

“You smell the same as the caged child!” Xavier Ramier said, ignoring her. He yanked his hand away, and it was so sudden that it frightened her. “He's one of us now. You should join us, too.” He must have been talking about Adrien! He had turned, too? She feared what this meant for her love.

But he was far away, and Xavier was here, in front of her. “Monsieur, please. You were always so happy.” She begged. “What happened? How did you turn?”

“That Patrouilleur, Raincomprix--he called me schizophrenic.” Most people did. He was homeless, that she knew. “He threw me into the asylum!” Xavier had never hurt anyone! He didn't deserve to be in the asylum! “When the akuma came, I was too broken to argue.”

Marinette reached for him. He withdrew from her touch. “Please. You're hurting, but this is no way to cope. Let me help you.” She showed him her yoyo. “I can cure you!” Probably.

He looked at it. She smiled at him. Xavier smacked it out of her hand. She yelped and moved to chase it as it rolled away. Xavier blew on his whistle. The pigeons swarmed, a flock of eight now easily a flock of twenty. He pointed at her.

Marinette yelped. She started sprinting after the yoyo. The pigeons chased her, diving to peck at her head and arms. Marinette grabbed her yoyo and threw it at a tree. She zipped away, but she was still fatigued from wandering the woods. She wasn't strong enough to land on the branch, therefore slamming into it and hitting the ground. She probably would have fainted if the impact hadn't reminded her of her fall into the hole. She shot up and kept running.

Wonderful, she thought. She'd escaped a torture-obsessed pedophile, only to die at the hands of a homeless man who liked birds too much.

Marinette circled Xavier for a while. Just opening the yoyo to show him the light wasn't working. The akuma was inside of him. She grabbed a sharp rock and threw it with all her strength. It struck Xavier’s shoulder, drawing blood. The pigeons swarmed Marinette, pecking at her mercilessly while Xavier examined his wound.

Marinette pushed her way through the flock. She faced Xavier, ignoring the birds as they swarmed her again. She opened the yoyo, letting it drop so it swung gently. Then she twirled it, the light shining like a beacon. It drew the akuma out like a moth to a flame. “I free you of evil!” She shouted, swinging her yoyo and swiping it above his wound. She smacked Xavier in the face, but she captured the butterfly that had turned him into an akuma.

The yoyo shook as the akuma struggled. But soon it fell still, and Marinette pressed the button in the center. It popped open and let out glowing dust. The pigeons flew away.

Xavier had fallen to his knees. At first, nothing about him changed, and she feared she'd failed. But then, darkness consumed him, and when it faded, Xavier was normal again. His coat was made of random pieces of cloth stitched together, and his pantaloons had patches sewn into the knees. His boots were well kept, but the laces were frayed, and the nicest piece of clothing on his was his bright pink tie. He sat up, pawing the earth with his grey fingerless glove, and he looked… confused.

“Where am I? Am I outside of Juliette?” He asked. Xavier held his head. There were bits of dirt and blood stuck under his nails. This seemed to distress him, as he started to pick at them.

But Marinette found herself weary. The immediate danger had passed, and she'd used up most of her strength in freeing Xavier. She felt her left knee give out under her weight. “Monsieur Ramier, we both need to get back to Juliette, but listen--I need your help!” She said. He crawled closer to her. She was crying. “Please. I can't walk on my own. I've been hurt.”

Xavier looked at her face. He hesitated, but he took her hand. “What happened, Mademoiselle Marinette? You look like you lost a battle to a cave bear.”

“Can you walk?” She asked. He stood. After a moment, he nodded. “Let me lean on you.” He bent over and helped her lean on him. She looked around. “I know I came… north from the city. We should go south. Which way is south?”

He looked around. He pointed forward. “That way is south.” He said.

“Are you sure?” He nodded. “Okay.”

Marinette watched her feet as they walked forward. She couldn't say she felt safe with Xavier, but she was confident that he wasn't going to hurt her intentionally. Each step took energy she didn't have anymore. Marinette only walked about forty seconds before she collapsed again.

She started crying into her hands. “I'm so _useless!_ I'm _useless!_ I can't even walk!” She sobbed. Xavier picked her up. He wasn't strong enough to carry her, but he was strong enough to prop her up and drag her. Her boots were scuffed as they dragged through the dirt. “I w-wasn't supposed t-to break…”

He was silent as she sobbed. He kept dragging her. Sometimes she'd lose consciousness, and he'd wake her. To keep herself awake, she spoke idly. She kept trying to get him to talk to her. He finally did. “Do you smell that?” Xavier said.

He… wasn't listening to her. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she was saying anything. She took a deep breath. She immediately started coughing. “God! It smells like… decaying flesh!” She said.

“Yes. The outer wall.” He said. He walked faster. “We look like the monsters. How to we get up?”

“We could go to the bridge.” She suggested.

“They'll shoot us first.”

Marinette frowned. She twirled her yoyo and threw it up. It hooked around a pike. She pulled on it, and it slowly started lifting them up. “Hold on to me, Xavier. You don't want to fall.”

Halfway up, which put them at about fifty meters above the ground, the Patrouilleurs saw them. At first, they looked like they were going to shoot, but when they recognized them as human, they helped pull them up. Marinette had spent just about all of her energy, so she couldn't move when she hit the ground, but she was just so ecstatic to be back in Juliette.

Xavier tried, badly, to explain what had happened. He couldn't explain what was wrong with Marinette. At least he knew her name. At the mention of it, she could hear someone running. She was starting to lose consciousness. Someone pushed the Patrouilleurs out of the way to break the crowd.

It was Tom! Marinette tried to sit up to reach for him. “Marinette! Oh, my little girl!” Tom exclaimed. He fell to her side and picked her up. He squeezed her tight, and she could hear his heart pounding. She felt so warm and safe in her father’s arms that she started crying. “It's okay, it's okay. You're okay.” He rubbed her back. “I've got you. You're okay.”

Marinette cried harder, grabbing his arms and digging her nail in. He didn't care. He shouted at the Patrouilleurs who tried to get close. Sabine followed the path Tom had created and joined them. She held Marinette, stroking her hair and crying with her. “Oh, my poor baby!” She started speaking Chinese, too frazzled to speak French.

Tom scooped Marinette and held her like a baby. He hummed to try to calm her nerves. Marinette tried to find her voice. “He raped me, papa,” she sobbed, which only made the tears come faster. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Sabine held her arms and cried, too. “I'm so sorry!”

“Don't be sorry, baby girl!” Sabine said. She tried to hold her face, though Marinette flinched with every touch. Her body was still sore.

Tom was furious. “Who raped you?! _I'll kill him!_ ” He demanded.

Marinette looked at him. Her whole body was shaking. She could finally understand why Adrien had never said his name. She could understand why he didn't want people to see his body, why he couldn't have people touch his clothes, why he clung to people and yanked them around… because of the room. Because of the torture. Because of… “Simon Grimault,” she whispered.

She could see their blood turn to ice.

\---

Adrien sat motionless on the couch. Gabriel was looking at the photographs on the wall. Emilie was sitting next to him. Simon sat across from him in an armchair Nadja had brought with her when she'd moved in, along with a loveseat. He wasn't comfortable having Adrien in his living room, he figured.

He studied the layout of the house. The living room was the largest space on the above ground floors. The wall at the end had a door that led to the basement which was presumably the same size as the first floor, without the walls. On the other side of the wall was a kitchen and dining room, which also had a screen door leading outside to the backyard. The bathroom was next to the stairs, adjacent to a door that led to the guest bedroom. Up those stairs was Simon’s bedroom. It was the only room on that floor. So, if Adrien had drawn the map right in his head, his tiny room was located somewhere between the living room and the guest bedroom.

In a morbid way, Adrien found it funny that Simon would take such an issue with him being in a room he had been so close to for years.

But, he couldn't think about that. He asked to get a glass of water. His voice felt strange. Emilie and Simon discussed how Adrien was coping with Marinette's abduction. Their voices sounded strange. The world was black and white. Everything was happening around him, not to him. He was a bystander. He was… lost in a fog of other people. They left shadows as they moved. It was more dramatic as Gabriel sat down on the loveseat.

Adrien looked at the stairs. He saw himself stumble out of the room, though he saw himself as the only thing with color. He bumped into the wall as he focused on his burned arm. He tripped and rolled down the stairs, bursting into a cloud of color when the memory touched his physical body. “Adrien.” Jackady said.

He blinked. He kept looking up the stairs for a moment before turning his head to look at Jackady. The names started blending together in his head. He saw him as a mess of dark colors, the same deep purples that made other humans so delicious. But his light was too bright… Jackady enjoyed his evil. Most humans didn't. He could feel the akuma crawling under his skin.

“Stay downstairs, please.” Simon said. “Nadja was still in the process of unpacking when the akuma attacked. I don't want her thinking you've gone through her things.”

He didn't reply, nor did he look back up the stairs. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and walked over to the sink. He filled it with water and then carried it to the dining room table. There were four chairs there.

He felt the akuma dig his claws into his shoulders. “He's deceiving them.” He said, pressing his cheek to Adrien’s. “Jackady will convince them you're insane, and then they'll turn on you.” He grinned a Cheshire grin. “Kill him now! Kill him and feast on his flesh!”

Adrien laughed bitterly. “I've tasted Simon’s flesh. He's gross.” He reasoned jokingly. But still the hunger persisted.

The akuma pressed against him. “Your sisters grow impatient.”

He heard footsteps on tile. He looked up at Simon. “You've been standing there for ten minutes. Either drink it, or come back into the living room.” He ordered. “I don't trust you on your own.”

“You… don't _t-trust_ me?” He repeated. “On my _own?!_ ” He shouted. “Are you freaking _kidding me?!_ ”

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Emilie called from the living room.

“Keep your voice down. Do you want everyone to hear you?” Simon asked. He started walking away.

Time slowed down. Adrien was moving faster than Simon was, but even he was affected by the distortion. He summoned his dagger and pointed the blade at him. Adrien ran forward, grabbed Simon’s shoulder and brought the knife into his back, narrowly missing his stomach.

Simon cried out in pain. Adrien pulled the blade out and slashed at him again. Simon dodged it, though he did manage to put a shallow cut in his arm. Emilie and Gabriel shot up and started shouting. Emilie hiked up her skirt and ran towards Adrien. She tried to wrestle the dagger out of his hands, but he managed to push her away. Adrien stabbed the wall with the dagger and then sprinted upstairs. Gabriel fell to Simon’s side and started trying to tend to his wound. Emilie hesitated for a second before running after Adrien.

She found him tearing Simon’s room apart. He was pulling clothes out of the closet and the drawers. He shoved a chest of drawers out of its place against the wall, which caused the mirror it supported to fall and shatter. “Adrien Agreste! I don't know what sort of monster has gotten into you, but this ends now!” She shouted as she stormed closer to him.

Adrien found the rope ladder behind the chest of drawers. “Yes, it does.” He agreed. He stood and faced his mother, summoning his magic. He pushed her back with pure force. Emilie stumbled, but he hadn't used enough to knock her down. She was disoriented enough that Adrien could walk past her.

“What was that?! Was that _magic?!_ ” She exclaimed. He ripped up the rug, revealing the hatch. Emilie blinked. “What is that? How did you know it was there?” She asked. Adrien ignored her to force the hatch open. He attached the ladder and used it to climb down some. He only climbed down about halfway before he jumped. Emilie looked down before following him.

And Adrien was back in his room. It was cramped and dirty, just like he remembered it. But he quickly realized that Marinette was not in the room. He was alone, like he always was.

Emilie reached the bottom. “W… what is this place?” She asked, already knowing, yet still fearing, the answer.

“She's… she's not here.” He said quietly. Emilie flinched at the echo. “This is the only place she could have been, but she's not here.”

Emilie covered her eyes. “Adrien, please. _Please_ tell me we aren't where I think we are.”

He slammed his hands against the wall and started crying. He could feel the akuma again. “If she isn't here, it means she's dead.” He said. “He knew you were getting closer, so he killed her.” Adrien fell to his knees and sobbed. “You aren't Adrien Agreste. You haven't been for ten years. Embrace your new name.

“Become Chat Noir, the beacon of death.”

Adrien screamed as his body started to shift. He dug his nails into the wall, leaving claw marks. He felt the darkness consume him once again as he changed. It was over quickly, the pain as natural to his nerves as breathing was to his lungs.

Chat Noir removed his claws from the wall. He turned and looked at Emilie. She was _horrified_ at what he'd become. He wore a black long coat that had become ratty at the ends, as though eaten by moths. His boots had decorative claws at the ends, and they were heavy as he tapped his foot. Flesh had grown over his prosthetic, but it was stretched like muscle. The metal still showed. This stretched flesh had formed into claws that looked as though magma bubbled inside of glass.

He was an akuma. Her son was an akuma! Why was she able to perceive him this way? Maybe he'd… _willed_ this into being?

Chat Noir scowled and charged at Emilie. She screamed and climbed out of the hole. Chat Noir jumped up after her, bouncing off the walls and beating her to the entrance. He grabbed her and threw her out the door. She hit the wall hard, knocking a few photographs off it. They fell and crashed.

Chat Noir walked out of the room. “Adrien, _no!_ ” Gabriel cried out when he saw him. Chat Noir responded by throwing Emilie down the stairs. Gabriel crawled to her side.

As he walked down the stairs, Chat Noir dragged his claws against the wall. It disintegrated the wallpaper and exposed the panels behind it. “You know, they say black cats are bad luck.” He said. “Do you believe in luck, Simon?” Simon was nursing his wound still, but his eyes were focused on Chat Noir. “If you _don't,_ you'd best get superstitious.”

Chat Noir didn't flinch when Volpina and Climatika knocked down the front and back doors. They effectively blocked any exit. “Oh, little brother, I love your costume!” Volpina giggled into her hand.

“Now, you're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here today.” Chat Noir chuckled. “Oh, it wasn't easy! I had to convince you that I was human, and that I didn't know what was going on!” He batted his glowing green eyes. “‘Oh, maybe if we search the road, I'll remember something!’ As though I didn't know.”

Gabriel stood. “That's enough, Adrien! Stop this now! If you give up, I can take you back to the aeroship and cure you! ”

Climatika forced him back down. Chat Noir laughed. “It's too late for your pointless experiments. My sisters and I killed Juleka’s father and ate his corpse! His evil feeds my magic!” He shouted. “But, he wasn't the reason I have it, no. No, _that_ honor belongs to someone else!”

Volpina held Gabriel and Emilie while Climatika summoned ice to keep them still. Chat Noir grabbed Simon by his neck and held him up. Simon struggled against his grasp, clawing at his hand. How the tables have turned, he thought.

He slammed Simon into the ground. “Ten years ago, I was kidnapped! You searched all over France, but couldn't find me! You came so close, but you missed the hatch!” He shouted. “This is the man you've been looking for! This is the person who turned me into a pet! He raped me and he _killed_ Marinette!” He raised Simon up over his head. “ _Simon Grimault!_ ”

Chat Noir threw Simon across the room. He hit the couch with enough force to topple it back.

“He tortured and raped me every day for ten years! And now, you're going to watch as I _destroy_ him like he destroyed me!” Chat Noir screamed. He looked at Simon. His eyes glowed like lanterns. “I'm going to tear you to pieces!” He started running towards him. “I'm going to rip! You! _Open!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top 10 Anime Betrayals
> 
> lol anyway this was supposed to be the entire climax but it was already way too long! So this is part 1.


	25. L'Appel du Vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badly Injured Man Not Done Partying Yet

The doctors threw out the rags and treated her wounds properly. Marinette needed bandages on her face and over her left eye, since Simon had punched her and broken the bone. There were also bandages on her left arm, both her legs and her torso. Sabine had brought her a change of clothes, though she was still too frail to wear them properly. Her short sleeved seigneur shirt, which had ladybug buttons like her dress had, seemed too loose. Her magenta round skirt, which had a faint apple blossom design and lace sewn in underneath, had to be pinned in the back, even after she'd tucked in her skirt. It only came to just below her knees, so one could see her stockings and her boots, and the way she shook. Her hair had been washed and braided, but it didn't look healthy. Marinette seemed almost misshapen. She looked less like a teenager than she did a soldier who'd come home from war.

Her parents were furious while they waited. They shouted at every reporter who wanted to know how she'd purified Xavier Ramier. They shooed every patient who came too close. Tom punched a Patrouilleur because he had tried to confiscate her yoyo. But mostly they couldn't think of anything else but what they'd do to Simon when they found him.

Before the doctors cleared Marinette to go home, Nathalie arrived. “You're alive!” She said. She seemed pleased, but she hid it well. “Where were you? Who took you?”

“Simon Grimault,” Marinette confessed quietly. She twiddled her thumbs.

Nathalie grew tense. “I knew it! I just knew it!” She frowned. “Well, I guess I didn't know this would happen, but…” She shook her head. “I knew he was up to something when I saw him go into Adrien’s room!”

Marinette jumped. “Wait. Adrien!” She looked at her parents. “Where is he?”

“He and his parents went to check the road. You must have just barely missed him.” Sabine said. “He's fine. Once he comes back, we can talk to him. He’ll probably--”

“No, listen! When I rescued Monsieur Ramier, he mentioned that Adrien was akumatized! Did none of you notice?” She interrupted. They seemed shocked, but Marinette didn't wait for an answer. “He must be going to Simon’s house to get revenge! We have to go there!”

“Even if you were in the position to go chasing after an akuma, why should you care if Adrien kills Simon?” Tom asked. “Good riddance to bad rubbish!”

She frowned at him. “It isn't about Simon! Adrien went out into the wilds with his _parents!_ ” She argued. “And even if I didn't care about saving their lives, which I do, if Adrien killed them all, he would go and wander with the other akuma! We’d never see him again!” She pleaded. “We have to hurry, before he kills them!”

“Marinette, you aren't in the position to go anywhere!” Nathalie argued. “Look at you! You're so hurt.”

It was true. Just walking was agony. Adrien had relied on false magic to get as far as he had when he escaped, and even that couldn't help him much. She ran her fingers over the bandages. She looked at the yoyo in her hands. She didn't know if she was strong enough for the burden it meant. “I promise, I will do everything that you and the doctors tell me to do when I get back. But if I don't go to him, Adrien is going to turn himself into an orphan.”

“Marinette--” Sabine scolded.

“I'm going, regardless of whether or not you agree.” She said. “I'm the only person who can purify akuma! He deserves better than a life spent as a monster!”

“Be that as it may, you are in no condition to go anywhere!” Nathalie shouted. She looked at Tom and Sabine. “Are the Patrouilleurs on their way to Simon’s home?”

“No. Many akuma followed Marinette's despair towards the city.” Tom said. “They have to push them back before it's safe to go after them.”

“Then I'll call soldiers from the aeroship. They can take Simon into custody, and they're skilled in fighting akuma. They can capture Adrien.” Nathalie said. “You must focus on your health.”

“What if they can't? What if they kill him?” Marinette argued. “Or what if _he's_ too powerful and _he_ kills _them?_ ”

Nathalie refused to listen. She left to make a call to the aeroship. The doctors cleared her to go home. Marinette begged Tom and Sabine to let her save Adrien, as any other help might arrive too late. Sabine sighed. “Are you certain that you can purify Adrien in your current state?”

“I purified Monsieur Ramier! I know that I can purify Adrien!” She declared.

Tom nodded. “We’ll take you. But you have to let us help you!” He said.

She grinned. “I'm going to need the ladybots.”

\---

Chat Noir grabbed Simon and dug his claws into him. He cackled as he made shallow cuts in his skin, though they layered. Simon screamed in agony and tried to push Chat Noir away. To punish him for this, Chat Noir slammed him repeatedly against the wall before throwing him back towards Emilie and Gabriel. Simon checked his wounds while Chat Noir drew closer. He was already hurt badly, and there were three akuma in his home who wanted him dead. He glanced at Gabriel and Emilie, who wore ugly expressions. They fell somewhere between horror, terror and fury. They wanted him dead, too, probably.

But he couldn't worry about them. The dangerous akuma who he'd created was the more pressing issue. “I didn't kill Marinette!” He said, holding his side. He hoped that might calm him down enough that he could think of a plan to escape.

Chat Noir frowned. “And now you lie! What a wicked web we weave!” He grinned as he walked closer. “If you hadn't killed her, she would still be here!” He looked at his claws. “And I wouldn't have to kill you!”

“Listen, you idiot boy! I didn't kill her!” He shouted. “If she's dead, it wasn't me who did it!”

“Liar, liar, Simon…” Chat taunted. Then he shrugged. “Even if you weren't lying, which you are,” His eyes glowed in the darkness. “I'd kill you anyway. You deserve it.”

He grimaced. Simon noted that two of the akuma weren't really doing anything. Perhaps they realized he was Chat Noir’s mark? They only moved when Simon grabbed Adrien’s dagger. Climatika wrestled it from his hand. “Ah-ah-ah! That's not how you play this game!” She teased. She tapped Simon’s nose condescendingly. “Jack-a-dit!” She said with each touch. She then offered the blade to Chat Noir.

He took it, staring at it inquisitively. But he only laughed. “Do you have any idea how many scars I have because of his knives?” He asked, the question directed at his parents. “No? Neither do I. But it's not like he could do anything with this now.” Chat Noir raised his chin and put the blade to his own throat. He slashed it open, causing the white hot blood to pour from the wound. It fell, but then defied gravity to re-enter the wound and close itself. “Now that we've gotten this settled…”

Chat Noir looked at the blade. It was a gift, so he didn't want to destroy it. He threw it lazily over his shoulder. It struck a photograph of Simon and Emilie as children, shattering the glass and ripping it in two. Volpina folded her arms across her chest. “A bit on the nose in terms of symbolism, wouldn't you say?” She asked. Chat Noir turned to look. He laughed. “I think you're trying too hard.”

Chat Noir turned his attention back to Simon. He grabbed his neck, and Simon prepared himself to be thrown again, but instead Chat Noir twisted his body around. He easily dislocated Simon’s arm, and then grinned wickedly at his sisters. “Come now, ladies. Play with your food!”

They laughed. Volpina and Climatika started stomping on Simon, creating tiny wounds in his back and his face. He looked like a bloody golf ball. Chat Noir eventually let go of Simon’s arm. Simon sat up and tried to nurse it, but Volpina kicked him into the door. He broke the lock and the threshold, and he tumbled down the stairs.

“Oh, don't tell me you've had enough already!” Chat Noir shouted down at him. He sat down on the railing and slid down dramatically. “We’re only just getting started!” He exclaimed. He pushed Simon down with his boot. “I have _ten years_ of repressed rage to work through!”

\---

Tom and Sabine had only been to Simon’s home once before, with Nadja. However, since they drove by it every time they had a delivery, they knew exactly where it was. They arrived to find the Agreste’s automobile in the driveway, and the front door of the house having been kicked in. “Oh, that can't be good.” Sabine said.

They all got out of the truck. Before going inside, Tom spotted something sparkling in the woods. He went and picked it up. “This is Emilie's locket.” He said after looking inside. He almost stepped on something else. “And this is Gabriel’s watch!”

“Adrien must have gotten rid of their Moth Seals so he could get close to them!” Marinette concluded. She frowned. “You two should put them on! Who knows what we might face inside?” Sabine offered the locket to her, but she refused. “I might need him to get close to me. Besides, I have my yoyo, and the ladybots.” She motioned to a soft pink purse over her shoulder. Sabine reluctantly put the locket on.

“Do you have a plan?” Tom asked.

“Um… sort of.” Marinette said. She looked around. “I'll have a better chance out here than in there, since my yoyo is a ranged weapon.” She said. “Just stay away from him. I don't know how much he's going to remember, or if he's going to be violent towards you.”

They steeled their nerves and walked up to the house. Sabine held Marinette close when she started to shake. They walked up the steps to find a disturbing display.

The couch had been overturned, and there was a dagger in the wall. Blood stained the floors, and two akuma guarded Emilie and Gabriel, who were largely encased in ice. Emilie saw them first. “No! Get back!” She shouted. “It's Adrien, he's turned into--”

The akuma holding an umbrella smacked her upside the head, knocking her out cold. Then, she grinned wickedly at Marinette. “Welcome, new sister! My name is Climatika, and this is Volpina.” She said warmly, opening her arms as she walked closer. “Oh, our brother will be so happy to see you!”

Marinette took a step back. “I don't know who you are, but I know that I can help you.” She used her yoyo to grab the dagger from the wall. “I can--”

Before she could finish, she heard footsteps. Climatika, or whatever her real name was, stepped out of the way. The Dupain-Chengs all jumped back when Simon was thrown out from the basement. He skidded across the hardwood floor, leaving blood like a bride’s train behind him. He was badly battered, and clearly in agony if his muffled sobs were any judge. But he was still alive.

From the basement, another akuma appeared. He sort of… swaggered when he walked, so at first, Marinette didn't realize who he was at first. Then, she looked into his eyes. There was evil, and there was life, but she recognized them. She knew the way that they softened when his met hers. It was Adrien, only he'd turned into a monster.

“You're alive!” He breathed when he saw her. He tried to smile, but he could see… corruption inside of her. The same corruption inside of him. On top of that, she was still bandaged, and some of them needed to be changed already. Chat Noir frowned deeply. “Oh, my love. What did he do to you?” He asked. But without waiting for an answer, he glared at Simon. “Tell me, you miserable mongrel!”

Simon was too badly hurt to reply. He stood on shaking legs and tried to escape. None of the akuma tried to stop him, apparently confident that they would catch him if he tried. However, while he was trying to figure out how to make it past the Dupain-Chengs, he made eye contact with Marinette. This caused a wave of panic to run through her skin, which Chat Noir’s magic picked up on.

He growled and dug his magma claws into the hardwood. The floor cracked and then collapsed under Simon, trapping him. The more he struggled against this, the more the splinters buried into his body. “Don't look at her!” Chat Noir shouted. “This is _your_ fault!”

“Adrien, please! Stop everything you're doing, right now!” Marinette shouted.

Chat Noir paused. Then, he grinned with his sharp fangs and folded his arms behind his back. “Oh, I'm not Adrien. I don't think I ever was. My name is Chat Noir.” He bowed cartoonishly. When he straightened his back, he looked confused. “Why would you come back here? I came here for _you,_ but…”

“Adrien, you've been turned into an akuma. I don't want to hurt you, but I know that I can help you.” Marinette looked at him, and then Climatika and Volpina. “All three of you.”

Volpina and Climatika laughed. Chat Noir watched them, but then frowned when he looked at Marinette. “Is that why you came back here, buginette?” He asked.

She looked at Tom and Sabine. With Volpina and Climatika in the way, they couldn't get to Emilie and Gabriel to help them. She guessed she would have to get the akuma to chase her, but she didn't know how to do that. Even if she angered them, she'd only get two to chase her, at best, and while Tom could probably kill the last akuma, she didn't want that to happen unless it was absolutely necessary. “I came here to save lives.” She said. “I came here to prevent you from destroying yourself, and from disappearing again.”

He took a few steps forward. She worried that he'd attack her, but he just pulled Simon out of the hole. He lifted him up and rubbed his face so Marinette could see the wounds on his body. The front of his shirt was ripped and soaked in blood. His face had started to swell, and parts of his body were misshapen, as they'd been broken or dislocated. “Does this look familiar to you?” He asked. Chat Noir laughed and threw Simon at Volpina. She started stomping on his leg in an attempt to break it. “It probably doesn't. After all, no one recognized me until after you helped me!” He said with a wicked grin. “Torture changes you. But I guess you've already figured that out.”

Sabine grabbed Marinette's shoulders and looked at her sadly. Climatika pushed Volpina away to slam Simon’s head against the wall. Then they returned to kicking him.

“But, you know, I was content to live and let live had Simon just ignored me! Had he just said that he didn't want me to tell anyone, and then he let me go--I wouldn't have told anyone!” Chat Noir laughed again. Marinette had missed him, so she was almost comforted by Adrien’s rare, goofy grin, but something about Chat Noir made the smile look perverse. “And then, none of this would've happened! Can you even imagine?” He straightened his back and looked at her. “But, no. He didn't. And now, you're here to save him. Of course you are.”

Volpina lifted Simon up and threw him back to Chat Noir. “Humans travel in packs, like rodents.” She said.

Chat Noir lifted Simon up and held his claws to his throat. “Give me one good reason not to kill him now!”

Marinette looked at Simon. He struggled in Chat Noir’s grip. She grew tense and frowned. “I don't care about Simon. So do whatever you'd like with him.”

Chat Noir's expression didn't change for a moment. Then a wicked grin broke his face. “But get it over with, right? Even though tossing him around is so much more entertaining!” He was almost laughing. “I'll tell you what. I'll stop punishing him… _if_ you join my sisters.”

Tom stepped in front of Marinette at this threat. But Marinette was just… confused. “What?” She asked quietly.

Chat Noir held out his free hand, and then balled it into a fist. “I still love you. And I still want to be with you. And there is corruption in you now, corruption that _he_ put inside of you!” He glared at Simon. Then he smiled at Marinette. His voice was desperate. “And there's hurting, and there's anger, and there's power! Buginette, if you just _choose_ to use it!” He opened his hand and revealed a black butterfly. Marinette pushed Tom and Sabine behind her. “We can be together… forever.”

Marinette revealed her yoyo. She dropped it, and then started twirling it. The light created a ring, and she swung it forward. The yoyo captured the butterfly, shook as it struggled, and then purified it. “No, Adrien. I came here to save you, not to turn evil, get revenge, and then keep hurting people who don't deserve my anger.” She opened the yoyo to let the glowing dust out. “And I'm not going to let you disappear again.”

Chat Noir, Climatika, and Volpina all stared at the dust. The glowing cracks around their eyes grew more intense.

**This is the woman who took one of my soldiers. She might look like one of you, but she is your enemy. Quickly! Kill her now! Kill her, and bring me her yoyo! I will reward you. Do not let her steal your power!**

Volpina moved forward first. “Sorry about your girlfriend, little brother, but the moth demands her blood!” She said. She summoned a will-o’-the-wisp that circled her hands. Climatika opened her umbrella.

Chat Noir frowned. “I'm sorry, my love. I serve the moth, and he demands that you now die.” He looked at Simon. “But what to do with you?” He wondered aloud. He looked him over and then slashed his stomach open, blood pouring out of the wound. He dug his claws into Simon's gut. Simon screamed as he dug around inside of him, pulling out his insides. Chat Noir dropped Simon, still alive as his intestines had spilled out into a heap onto the hardwood. Sabine nearly puked at the sight of it.

Climatika grinned. “Let's get started!” She summoned a lightning bolt and nearly struck the Dupain-Chengs.

Marinette shoved her purse into Sabine’s hands. “After Emilie took Adrien away, I added medical capabilities to the ladybots!” She took three from the purse, leaving about nine in the bag. “I'll lure the akuma away. Use these to keep everyone alive until the soldiers or the Patrouilleurs arrive!”

Marinette sprinted out the door just in time enough to dodge an icy spear. Volpina tried to attack Tom and Sabine, but Chat Noir stopped her. He pushed her out to chase after Marinette. Tom reached into his pocket to find tools he could use to break the ice. He started using his prosthetic when he couldn't find them. Sabine dumped the ladybots out of the purse. She put one on Gabriel and one on Emilie, which left seven. After a few moments of thought, she reluctantly grabbed two of the remaining ladybots. The other five she ordered to help Tom break the ice prisons.

She got on her knees and put one ladybot on Simon. She held the other in both hands. “If I put you inside of him, will you be able to find your way out?” The ladybot beeped twice, which Sabine interpreted as a yes. She grimaced as she forced the little metal bug inside of Simon’s gaping wound. Her hand came out covered in blood. She covered her mouth to keep from puking, but used the wrong hand and ended up getting blood on her mouth and nose. So she looked away and puked down the stairs to the basement.

The ladybots were gentle as they tried to stitch Simon’s wounds. They were impartial, as their only function was to help people, specifically Marinette, with any task they were given. It wasn't like they knew, or could have comprehended, that Simon was evil. They simply helped with the task at hand, which was getting his internal organs into their proper position.

Simon tried to stay out of their way. “Why are you letting them help me?” He asked.

“Marinette designed them to help. They would have anyway.” Sabine said. She rubbed her hand on her cheongsam to clean it. Her face clearly showed that her mind had made her forget that it was blood, and she'd just ruined her favorite dress. She glared at him. “Besides, I want you to live long enough to tell Nadja this yourself.” Simon’s face shifted as he realized that his wife would know who he truly was.

\---

Marinette was surprised by the healing factor her akuma blood had given her. No, her larger wounds were still agonizing her, but they should have slowed her down. She was able to keep just out of their reach. That didn't mean it was easy to dodge Climatika’s weather-based attacks, Chat Noir’s unlucky magic, or Volpina’s wisps.

She had to think, though. There was no way she was going to be able to take on three akuma, each with a differing set of skills. She needed a distraction--but she'd left her parents at the house!

Climatika created a wall of ice. Marinette nearly slammed into it, and she tried to run around it when Chat Noir used his magic to topple a tree. There wasn't enough time to turn around before Volpina struck her with a will-o’-the-wisp. Marinette yelped and was forced against the ice.

She wasn't knocked out, just in pain. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see the road. She found herself in an open field, the yellowing grass tickling her face. Had Volpina teleported her? She sat up and looked around. There were white capped mountains far off in the distance, and a single tree in the sea of grass. When she stood, the grass reached her waist. The skies were a sickly gray, as though it was about to rain.

There was no one else around. So why did she feel so… uneasy?

She was knocked over by an unseen force. Marinette quickly got to her feet and tried to run, only to slam almost humorously into an icy wall. When she made contact, it materialized into her field of vision. She realized that Volpina’s magic hadn't teleported her at all, but had changed her perspective of her surroundings so she couldn't run.

The force kicked her down again. Judging by the way it had broken skin and caused agony, it must have been Chat Noir trying to kill her. She waited for the force to strike her again. She slashed with the dagger, and she could feel it strike skin. Marinette twirled her yoyo and swung it blindly. When she heard it snap closed, she purified the akuma and released one of the ladybots.

Marinette sprinted through the grass. Her vision didn't change, so she figured that she must have purified either Climatika or Chat Noir. If it had been Volpina, it should have broken her out of this vision.

Someone grabbed her bandaged arm. They pulled and threw her, and she struck a tree. It became visible when she hit it. Marinette swung blindly with her yoyo, hoping to hit her attacker. It worked--she hit Volpina and exposed her.

Volpina growled at her. She summoned pure force and knocked her back. Marinette still perceived herself as being on a plain, so she was blinded by the tall grass. When she sat up, Volpina was gone. At first, she thought Volpina had turned herself invisible. Then, she jumped straight up into the air and pounced like a red fox upon a mouse buried in snow.

Volpina tried to bite her. She was like a rabid dog, hissing and clawing at her. Her eyes were wild, and her cracked skin was glowing ominously. Marinette felt tears mix with blood and sweat as she tried to fend Volpina off. She eventually brandished the dagger and stabbed her shoulder. Volpina yelled, and she let up long enough that Marinette could use her yoyo to purify her akuma.

Volpina sobbed as the moth left her body. It might have been painful, Marinette realized. When it was over, shadow consumed her, and all that was left was a young woman. She wore a ruffled blouse, a bright orange skirt, brown stockings with a faint design, and leather boots. Her nails were perfectly manicured, but dirty, and she wore various clay beads and turquoise jewelry on her wrists. Judging by their make, she might have bought them in les États Unis, probably from a Navajo craftsman--or someone trying to make fast cash by selling fake Navajo jewelry.

The plains they had fought on faded away. Marinette grabbed a ladybot and picked the purified young woman up. She looked around, but couldn't find Chat Noir or Climatika--whichever one she hadn't purified earlier. She did see Simon’s home, however, and she dragged herself and the young woman towards it.

Her parents were still inside, tending to Gabriel, Emilie, and reluctantly, Simon. Thankfully, Emilie had regained consciousness. “I've managed to purify two of them so far.” Marinette said, dropping the young woman so she could catch her breath. “One of them is still on the road.” She said. “I don't know if it's Adrien or the other girl!”

“We do. It was the other girl.” Emilie said. “Adrien came back. He said he'd give us a chance to escape if we sent you to him.”

Gabriel looked at Marinette. He started to ask how she'd defeated and purified the akuma when he realized that he recognized the young woman who she'd brought with her. “That's Lila Rossi! She's Cassidy’s niece.” He announced. The Dupain-Chengs had no idea who Cassidy was, so he explained. “I was supposed to marry her. Lila is the daughter of her brother!” They still seemed confused. He frowned. “She and Adrien are about the same age, so I had once considered her a potential suitor. Then he disappeared, and so did she, after her whole family was murdered… I guess we know why.”

“That doesn't matter now. Papa, go find the girl on the road! I put a ladybot on her, so she shouldn't be too badly hurt, but…” Marinette said. Tom stood and nodded. He ran out of the house. “Where did Adrien go?”

“Upstairs,” Sabine said. Marinette nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. Sabine caught her. “Please, be careful! Emilie told us what he did--he's more dangerous than any of the akuma you've fought so far!”

Marinette hugged her, and then she went upstairs. Chat Noir must have weakened the structural integrity of the house when he returned. Every step creaked loudly, sounding like a ghost howling in pain. She traced the dissolved wallpaper with her fingers, guessing he'd run his claws against the wall. Marinette felt an odd combination of fear and calm wrestle in her gut.

She reached the top of the stairs. It was only a few steps more to Simon’s bedroom. Chat Noir wasn't standing directly across from the threshold, but rather a bit off to the side, leaning against the window. He'd opened it, and the wind made the curtains dance.

“It wasn't supposed to come to this.” Chat Noir said. His voice was low, like a growl. Marinette held onto the threshold before stepping over it and into the room. “Please, I don't want to hurt you.” He said, his double voice almost unnoticeable. He must have been pushing down the akuma so he could speak to her. “You're angry, too. You should want to hurt humans.”

“I don't want to hurt you, either, Adrien.” Marinette said. She looked at the dagger, which dropped with white blood. “I mean, I have to, since I have to break skin to get the akuma out, but I don't want to hurt you!” She grinned. “That's why I brought the ladybots! They--”

“You mean these?” He asked. He uncrossed his arms to reveal one of the ladybots. He'd trapped it in between his fingers. It beeped, clearly distressed. “I took this off of Climatika. I hope you're not expecting to get it back. My sisters and I don't want your help.” Chat Noir squeezed the ladybot between his fingers. The beeping grew more distressed, and Marinette covered her mouth. He broke it, with metal and wires exploding. He dropped it, rubbing his fingers together to get rid of any lingering dust.

Marinette resisted the urge to run to her broken creation. “No! How could you do that?!”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I don't understand you. You could easily build another one, yet you mourn them when they break.” He said. “Yet, the opposite is true of Simon. He broke me, and then he broke you--but you come to save him with he deserves to be broken back.”

“I don't care about Simon!” Marinette shouted. “Kill him if you want to! See if I care!” She moved out of the way so Chat Noir had a clear path downstairs. “I'm here for you!”

“I don't want your help! I don't need it!” Chat Noir shouted. “I am healthier and more powerful than I've ever been!” He telekinetically reached into Simon’s closet and pulled out all of his clothes with pure force.

He put too much magic in it and ripped down part of the wall, too, and with it came his trophies. Adrien’s clothes, ripped and worn out at the seams. Photographs of him naked, blurry because he was injured and couldn't sit still. Flyers Emilie and Gabriel had made with a reward posted. Other things that were more abstract, too--like a jar of fingernail clippings, bloody handkerchiefs, and knives.

“I am the storm that rips the shore to shreds!” He shouted. “I am chaos! I am destruction!” He summoned dark magic that engulfed his claws like black fire. “I am the beacon of death!”

“You are full of yourself, that's what you are!” Marinette quipped.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Marinette giggled at his exasperated expression. “The point is,” he said, “that I don't want to stop being an akuma! No akuma wants to stop being an akuma!” He explained. “And if killing you keeps me powerful, then that's what I have to do!”

Chat Noir slammed his claws down. Marinette jumped to avoid falling into the cracks it made. He tried to yank the dagger out of her hands with his magic, but she swung at him with her yoyo to break his concentration. He hissed at her, and then pounced. Marinette barely got out of the way in time. She tried to run out of the room so she could lure him outside where she'd have more room to maneuver, but he slammed the door closed with his magic. Try as she might, she couldn't open it.

Chat grabbed her waist and dug in with his claws. Marinette yelped when he yanked her back and threw her at the wall. She landed on the chest of drawers, and she kicked things off as she tried to crawl away from him. He grabbed her ankle, threw her against the wall and trapped her there with his left hand after knocking the dagger away from her. Marinette pushed against him with her legs, but he was much, _much_ stronger than her. He showed her his claws before digging into her side with them, drawing blood.

Marinette screamed in agony. “Adrien, please! You're hurting me! Please, stop it!” She shouted.

In his eyes, she could see the realization. He wanted to stop, but when she thought he would pull away, his eyes flashed purple and he dug his claws in deeper. The second voice was louder than his own when he demanded, “Submit!”

He squeezed her throat. Marinette started gasping for breath. “Wh-what do y-you _want?!_ ”

“The moths want blood and flesh!” Chat Noir shouted. He reached back and summoned his black magic. “ _I want my revenge!_ ”

“G-go and t-take it, then!” She shouted.

Chat Noir blinked. He stopped choking her. Her breathing was labored, and his magic had destroyed parts of the bandages and left bruises as dark as night on her neck. He seemed to be… waiting for her to speak.

She took a few deep breaths before she continued. “But once you've taken it, what comes next? Where do you go? What do you do?” He banished his magic and let his arm fall. Had she succeeded? Was he… actually considering letting her purify him? “Haven't you spent enough of your life invisible? Aren't you sick of disappearing?”

Chat Noir frowned. He let go of her. She slid down the wall and landed in a puddle of blood. “I…”

“Adrien, I know that going back to being human isn't the most attractive of ideas. And I know that your mental illness tells you that you… aren't you, because it's easier for bad things to happen to someone else than to you.” Marinette said. “And I'm not going to pretend that me purifying you is going to solve all of your problems. It isn't. Your mental illness is a part of you, even though it's… ugly, and it doesn't feel like it fits, and it makes everything else worse.

“But this isn't right! It isn't right to hurt people and then blame your mental illness!” She said. “I know that you need closure, so go ahead and kill Simon if you think you have to!” She looked away. “That's… probably what they're going to do to him anyway.”

Chat Noir was still silent. She could see the moth trying to take control again. It tried causing him pain, but unfortunately, Adrien's body, which Chat Noir had formed himself around, was used to great amounts of pain.

Marinette grabbed the dagger. She grabbed hold of the blade, cutting her hand, but she just twirled it around and hid it behind her back. “But once you've done that… once your revenge has been exacted, you can't just hurt people because you think they deserve it.” She shook her head. “Good people don't act like that. Good people don't--”

The akuma grew restless. It sent waves of pain through Chat Noir’s body, this time intense enough to actually bring him to his knees. But Chat Noir still fought against it--he didn't want to hurt her.

Marinette crawled closer and held him as tears he didn't know he could cry fell off his face and landed on his knees. She rubbed his back. “Good people don't cause suffering for the sake of causing suffering.”

“M-Marinette, I’m n-not a-a-a p-person…” Chat Noir sobbed.

“Yes, you are.” She soothed him, grabbing the dagger. “Or, you will be, soon.” She closed her eyes and stabbed his shoulder. Chat screamed and tried to crawl away from her, but she held him tighter and opened her yoyo. The akuma crawled out of him, and his screams were replaced by pained whimpers. He clawed at her arms as she purified the akuma, not trying to hurt her but just trying to endure the pain. Then, he was consumed by shadow, which disappeared to reveal Adrien leaning against her, unconscious.

With his akuma purified, the magic keeping the door closed disappeared. Tom crashed into the room, having ripped the door off its hinges. He shook his head and sat up. There was a brief moment of silence. “Is… is it over?” He asked.

Marinette looked at Adrien. She stroked his head and smiled at Tom. “It's over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 things: first, sorry this took so long! Just needed a lil break. Second: Badly Injured Man Not Done Partying Yet is my favorite onion headline. I say it CONSTANTLY. "That Sucker Jesus Has Forgiven Me For Some Pretty Terrible Sins" (which I used for ch. 6 I think?) comes in a close second. Third: yes, Simon did survive. But he was too injured to flee, so he was captured. It's time for falling action.  
> I'm sorry if it isn't… satisfying? The story isn't over yet though


	26. You’ll Never Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Only I’d Listened To Virtually Anyone

Adrien woke with a start. He couldn't recognize his surroundings, nor did he remember how he got there. He could barely think for the panic, but tried to calm himself. He tried to process his environment. He was… sitting on the floor. The walls were painted--what was this color? It seemed closer to yellow than to gray but neither one of those descriptions seemed accurate to its actual hue. Adjacent to him was a jail door, but he didn't understand what that meant.

Adrien stood. He was yanked back to the ground. He looked at his arm. Someone had handcuffed him to a steel handrail that circled the room, with the exception of the two short walls framing the door. He couldn't walk towards the door, but he could slide until he could see out. He saw a room much like the hospital room at Magnolia, with many beds and paper curtains. There was a doorway without a door at the other end of the room, which acted as a gateway to a dark hall. To the side of the door, on the outside, a keyring hung from a hook.

But there were no people. “Hello? Is anybody out there?” He shouted.

Someone quieted him. He jumped, since the sound seemed close and he had believed he was alone. He looked down. A young woman with long dark hair glared at him with hazel eyes. He noted that she, too, was handcuffed to the rail. She turned away and pressed her hands close to her face, her head bowed.

She started reciting some poem that sounded… familiar, but not comforting. “Hail Mary, full of grace, Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.” The girl recited, “Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “What are you doing?” He asked.

The girl opened her eyes, and judging by what little he could see of her face, she was both confused and annoyed. “I'm praying. Haven't you ever seen someone pray before?” She asked.

“No, I haven't.” He admitted. She looked at him in confusion, but ignored him. She started reciting the poem again. He wanted to know more, since this action seemed foreign to him, but then he realized something. “Wait…” Adrien sat down to look at her more closely. “Don't I know you, mademoiselle?”

The girl looked at him. Her face twisted pensively. Then, her eyes grew wide. “Chat Noir…?”

“Volpina!” He exclaimed. They were handcuffed, so they couldn't hug, but they were pleased to see one another’s real face. While the memories of them being akumatized were unclear and disorganized, like the dream forgotten upon waking, they remembered being akuma. She told him her real name was Lila Rossi. “What is this place?” He asked.

“I don't know.” She stood and leaned over to look around. “It looks like a military hospital.”

Adrien looked out through the bars. “I don't remember how we got here.”

“Neither do I!” Lila said. “The last thing I remember clearly is…” Her face turned pink, and she started hitting her head. Adrien recognized the movement and frowned sadly. Lila held her neck. “…do you think we’re in Italia, or France?”

“France still, I think.” Adrien held up his free hand. “I don't think we’re striking the proper tone here. Did we kill someone together?”

Lila considered this. “Yes, I think so.” She looked at her nails. Blood was caked underneath them. “As… horrible as it may seem, I think we had a good reason.”

Adrien curled up. He shook his head. He couldn't remember the face of the man he killed--only that he had and that his blood was on his hands. He hyperfocused on this for what felt like hours. In that time, no one came to check up on them. The only thing that snapped him out of his panic was the fact that his arm itched.

It happened sometimes, usually if he hadn't showered in a few days, or if he hadn't cleaned around his prosthetic properly. Since he couldn't clean himself, Adrien started scratching around the blood seal to alleviate some of his discomfort. However, because of the handcuffs, he couldn't quite scratch it right.

Annoyed, Adrien detached his prosthetic. The noise attracted Lila’s attention. She stared at him while he scratched around the seal. Whoever had trapped them in this room either hadn't noticed that they’d handcuffed Adrien’s fake arm to the rail and not his real one, or they didn't know it came off. Lila stared at this, wondering how a soldier could be so naïve. However, Adrien didn't give it much thought, either--when the itch had gone away, he just reattached his arm and looked out the door.

She waited three seconds for him to come to the conclusion she had. When Adrien didn't move, she grew frustrated. “Get the _key,_ idiot!” She shouted.

He jumped. “How?! We’re trapped here!” Lila crawled over to him. She looked at his prosthetic and detached it again. It hung lifelessly from the rail, and Adrien was free to move around. “Oh.” He hit his forehead with his hand. “Oh, my God. I'm such an idiot.”

“Get the key and open the gate!” Lila ordered. Adrien nodded. He pressed his body up against the gate and forced his flesh arm out. It took a minute, but he grabbed the key and pulled it inside. He held it triumphantly. “Yeah, yeah. My hero, and all that.” Lila said flatly. “Now, unlock my handcuffs!”

Adrien unlocked her. He unlocked the prosthetic, and then the gate. It slid open loudly, but no one was around to hear it. “If you're right, Lila, we might encounter soldiers.” Adrien said. “If they went through all the trouble of locking us up, they probably don't want us to leave.”

She smiled. “Just follow my lead.” She held her hand to her chest daintily. “I took a three year course on espionage to better play the politics game I was due to inherit, and I graduated top of my class!” She held up her nose. “The professor said that I was even more skilled and naturally talented than he was!”

Adrien’s eyes sparkled. “That's so cool!” He said. He frowned. “I can't do anything like that.”

“Don't worry. Just keep quiet.”

“Oh, now that's something I can do.”

Lila instructed him to take off his boots. She led them out. The lights were dim, and since their stockings were quiet against the tile, no one who might have been listening was able to hear much. They kept low to the ground and navigated dark hallways, but neither of them remembered entering the building. They were quickly lost in this maze.

Lila kept insisting that she knew where they were going. Adrien had no reason to disbelieve her, but suggested they learn more about their environment before trying to navigate it further. They found a nurses’ station and hid next to it. Their voices could be heard.

“…not sure why they're even bothering to keep him alive.” One woman remarked bitterly.

“I think that the investigators want answers. What he did was really evil and horrible.” Another said. “I mean, he deserves to be punished,” here, both Adrien and Lila violently shuddered, “but aren't you… curious?”

“Curious about what?” The first voice asked.

A new voice, this one belonging to a man, spoke. “I agree with Lisbet. Someone doesn't decide to kidnap a child overnight…” Adrien sat up straight. Lila looked at him, confused. “And to keep him for so long…? My curiosity is… morbid.”

Adrien looked up. “Did they arrest Simon?” He whispered.

Lila tilted her head. She wanted to ask after Simon, but she didn't get a chance. The second voice, Lisbet, spoke first. “What was that?” She asked.

“Go!” Lila ordered. They scurried away and ran down a hallway neither recognized. They ducked into a small abandoned sitting room. A man in a bird mask passed by a few minutes later, but didn't see them. “Now tell me. Who is Simon?”

“He's…” Adrien hesitated. He shook his head. “It's nothing. He's nobody. Nevermind.”

Lila frowned. She leaned out and looked either way. “I don't see anyone. Let's go.” She led him down the new hallway.

Adrien stuck close to her. She was right; this building must have been a hospital. But it didn't look like the open concept that he was used to. Instead, there were many rooms, each next to each other. They were kept organized by numbers and surnames written in chalk. This might have been a private wing of the hospital.

Some of the doors were closed. As they got further down the hallway, frantic noises could be heard. People shouted, but the meaning of their words was lost on him. They got louder as they got closer. When they seemed to be at their loudest, Adrien looked at the sign next to the door.

‘Chambre 509:  
Grimault  
**QUARANTAINE** ’

Adrien rushed to the door. There was a narrow window through which he could look inside. Doctors in masks crowded a bed, frantically trying to do… something. He couldn't tell what. Whenever one moved, he could see lots of blood. One of the doctors moved long enough that he could see that they'd cut him open and were operating inside of his body.

Lila got close to the door to read what was written on the tape covering the door. “It looks like this person was attacked by an akuma.” She said. “It's a miracle that he survived.”

Adrien didn't reply at first. “The Devil has miracles too, I suppose.” He whispered.

Lila looked at him in confusion. “Is this the Simon you were talking about?” She asked. He didn't reply. She figured it a secret and turned around. She looked at the door across the hall. “Adrien,” he jumped, having forgotten that Volpina and Climatika had both known his real name, “come here. Climatika is in this room.”

He took one last look at Simon. He half expected Simon to look at the door and glare at him, but he must have been unconscious. Adrien turned and joined Lila. “Why is she in there? Shouldn't she have been with us?” He stood on his toes to look in the window. “I don't see anyone…”

Lila pressed her ear to the door. “I can't hear anyone, either.” She said. She grabbed the doorknob. “And the door is unlocked. Let's go in.”

Lila pushed the door open and they went inside. It was quiet, with the exception of the breathing machine. Adrien recognized it as the same kind used to keep his throat from closing up following a ketamine injection. Climatika, or rather Aurore, was lying unconscious in a bed. Her hair showed signs of having been in pigtails for a long time, but now was spread out. Her hands were pulled out of the covers and palms-down next to her.

Yet, she didn't seem to be at peace. Her brows would sometimes furrow, and she would sometimes sob. Adrien got close to her face while Lila looked at the clipboard at the end of her bed. “Oh. Oh, no…”

“What's wrong with Aurore?” Adrien asked.

“Is that her name?” Lila asked. She grabbed a pen and wrote it down. “The doctors… they think she's dying.”

Adrien frowned sadly. “Why?”

“I don't know. Some things stand out. It says that they think she's brain dead. Her heart is failing, and that the only thing that's keeping her alive is that machine.” She flipped to the next page. “But they say that most everything else wrong with her is consistent with… old age.” Lila said. She frowned. “But Clima--but Aurore doesn't look much older than us.”

He looked down at her. “When I first met her in de-Lys, and she told me her name, I started looking up akuma records privately.” He looked at Lila. “Each akuma is unique, so famous or powerful akuma have their names known, like la Grande Ourse.” He sighed. “The earliest record I found of Climatika comes from 1917.”

Lila gasped. “That was almost a hundred and twenty years ago! If she was fifteen in 1917, she'd be…” She counted on her fingers before rubbing her temple. They would soon learn that lingering effects of akumatization included decreased brain function and splitting headaches. “She’d be over a hundred and thirty years old! People just don't live that long!”

“Akuma don't age, but it looks like their magic sustains their bodies.” Adrien concluded. “Depending on how long they were akumatized, they can't repair the damage.”

“I guess that's why we were quarantined. Aurore isn't strong enough to attack them, but if our brains had decayed while we were akuma, we might have turned violent.”

Adrien watched Aurore for a while. Her skin was marked by the moth. Her fingers had turned dark purple, almost black, and her eyelashes had fallen out. Her arms and legs seemed too thin. She reminded him of… himself. Even the length and color of her hair. “You said she's… brain dead. Does that mean… she isn't going to wake up?”

Lila nodded. She could see the look on his face. She frowned deeply, knowing what he was thinking. It was the sort of bond only siblings had. “Adrien…” Lila said gently before pausing. “…she wouldn't have wanted to live like this.”

“Yeah.” He agreed quietly. Adrien looked at the machine. His hand shook as he reached for the power switch. Adrien looked at Aurore sadly once more. “Go in peace, sister.” He whispered. He turned off the machine. Aurore’s breaths got frantic as her oxygen supply was cut off. She squirmed for a for a while. Then, she died quietly, and her face was finally at peace. Adrien took the mask off of her face. Now, as she lay still, she looked angelic.

Adrien and Lila took a few minutes to mourn their sister. Then, she took his arm. “We should leave before the doctors come.”

They left Aurore’s hospital room. Adrien directed Lila to a door marked ‘staircase,’ and they went downstairs. Lila yanked him back onto a landing when she heard two voices. “When are we going to be able to talk to him?” The first voice asked. Adrien identified it as Tom.

The second voice he knew was Gabriel. “He's still in surgery. They really did a number on him.” Adrien could almost hear him rub his temples in frustration. “I know I shouldn't, but I do hope Simon survives. I want--no, I _need_ answers!”

“He had better survive. If he dies before I get a chance to wring his neck, I'm going to devote my life to necromancy just to get peace.” Tom joked.

Surprisingly, Gabriel laughed. “It might be easier to just… borrow the power of an akuma, now that we know we can purify you.”

“Oh, don't remind me.” Tom said. He didn't sound amused, but he wasn't unhappy, either. “That's an awfully big burden to put on a child.”

“When she's well enough, I’ll cooperate with her to see if I can replicate her invention. She might not have to shoulder it alone.” Gabriel reassured him. He sighed. “It’s selfish, but I am glad that I underwent crisis training a few years back. Otherwise, I might have been hurt worse than these scrapes.”

“I don't think he would have intentionally hurt you. He loves you, even if things are sometimes tense between you.”

“The other two might have hurt Emilie or myself. Three of us, three of them.” Gabriel said. “We were lucky you arrived when you did.” There was silence. “Thank you.”

“It was Marinette, really. She insisted we help you.” Tom said. “Nathalie was going to send soldiers, though. I think you would have survived long enough for them to arrive.” There were heavy footsteps, and then a creaking door. “He didn't look like he was done with Simon when we arrived.”

“He deserved worse.” Gabriel said. There were lighter footsteps, then heavy footsteps again as the door closed.

“Come on, let's go.” Lila said.

“Wait. That was my father.” Adrien said. “He's on the floor below us. He might have information for us!”

Lila scoffed. “He let them lock you up! He's not going to want to give you information!”

Adrien shook his head. “Trust me, he's not going to let them hurt us. Not without good reason!” He took her wrist and pulled her down the stairs. He pushed open the door.

This floor was mostly abandoned, too. Adrien scanned the patient names, looking for one he recognized. Gabriel had mentioned that he wasn't badly hurt. He guessed that Emilie might have been injured, but none of the names on the signs were hers. Then, he saw one he recognized.

‘Chambre 413  
Dupain-Cheng  
**QUARANTAINE** ’

He froze. Marinette was in quarantine? The sign on the door said that she'd been attacked by an akuma. Just like Simon had. Lila told him that she was going to go ahead and look for an exit. He nodded and watched her leave. After a moment, Adrien hesitantly took the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Marinette was sitting alone in the room, but she was conscious. Her hair hung loose behind her back. She had bandages on her face and over her left eye. Her arm was bandaged, too, all the way down to her fingers. They'd been wrapped individually, so she had enough dexterity to turn the pages of the book she was reading. She was in a plain white hospital gown.

She looked up when he pushed the door open more. There was this… moment where neither of them could react. Then she dropped her book and smiled. “Adrien!” She cried out with her arms extended. Adrien grinned and ran into her hug, careful not to squeeze her. Her arms were weak, but she still wrapped them around him. “Oh! I was so worried that I would never see you again!”

“So was I! When your mother came to the mansion, I feared the worst!” He held his head as it started pounding. Then, he shook off the pain. “How did you get out? Did your father find you? Were you really attacked by an akuma?”

Marinette blinked. She pushed Adrien away to look at his face. He tried to get her to hold him again, but her face looked so intense. He took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. “Are you serious?” She asked. He seemed confused. “Do you… do you not _remember?_ ”

Adrien thought. “I-I remember… crying when your mother said that she hadn't heard from you.” He said. “And I remember… running. And… a woman? M-my grandmother, I think.”

Marinette looked at him. Oh, she looked so weak. Adrien stroked the cheek that wasn't covered in bandages. “Adrien,” she said cautiously, “ _you_ were the akuma that attacked me.”

He recoiled. Adrien looked completely disturbed by this accusation, but it called to mind… images. He remembered… stabbing Simon. He remembered ripping Simon open and tearing out his insides. He remembered chasing Marinette down the road only to face her in Simon’s bedroom. He held his head again. “I… don't…” Adrien grimaced as pain echoed through his body. Marinette reached up to hold his cheek, but she moved her arm too much and flinched badly. Because of wounds he had created. “Oh, my God. Marinette, I was ready to _kill_ you!”

She shifted so there was room on the bed. Marinette pat the bed. Adrien sat down. “Adrien, you didn't really want to hurt me. The akuma made you say and do things that you wouldn't have normally.” She said. He didn't seem comforted. Adrien looked at his feet. “Listen, I don't think you said or did anything that you didn't mean, or that you hadn't thought about. I know that _I_ wanted to hurt Simon. I was ready to let you do it.” She frowned. “But I know that you didn't want to hurt me, just like you didn't want to hurt your parents.”

He snapped his head back up to look at her. “My parents?! What did I do to my parents?!”

“Oh, they're both fine. The… the purple one. Climatika? She trapped them in ice and knocked Emilie out, but they weren't too badly hurt.” Marinette said. “I mean, you probably lured them there to feed her and the other akuma, but I doubt you would have hurt them.” Adrien frowned. Marinette looked to the side and let out a long ‘uhh’ as she thought, tapping her bloodied lip. “I-I mean, you said that you had come back for me!” She smiled with her eyes closed. Well, her _eye,_ singular. He couldn't see the other one.

“Yes…” Adrien thought for a moment. “But when I got there, you weren't there. How did you escape?”

She kept her smile on her face. It was nice to see, even though she was so beat up. “There was a vent that brought fresh air in from outside. Insects could squirm through the hole, but it wasn't noticeable enough for you to have seen.” She explained. Her smile had vanished so slowly that he didn't notice until it was gone. “Not that you could have escaped that way, anyway. Even if you'd known it was there, you wouldn't have had the tools needed to open it.”

He sighed. “I feel so foolish. I shouldn't have worried.” He said. He smiled at her. “If anyone could have escaped, of course it was you. You're so brave and smart.”

She blushed. “I wasn't brave. The only reason I found it w-was… was b-because…” Marinette started crying. Adrien felt a shiver go up his back. He remembered why he was so inspired to tear out Simon’s guts. Adrien gently took her shoulders and pulled her into him. She put her hands on his chest. “H-he raped me, Adrien!” She cried. She balled up her fist and brought it down on his shoulder. It didn't hurt at all. “And I f-feel so _stupid_ for focusing on that! I could be angry at s-so many other things he did to me, and to you, b-but…”

“I understand, Marinette.” Adrien said. He stroked her hair.

She pulled away to cover her face. “And, _God,_ I have _so_ many frightening thoughts running through my head.” She said. “Like, what if I'm pregnant?” She started shaking. “God, Adrien, what do I do if I'm _pregnant?!_ ”

Adrien held up his hands. “Just take it easy! I'm sure everything will be fine.” He said with a smile. There was something pure about it that put her restless mind at ease for a moment.

But then, she frowned. “Hey, wait a second. Why are you alone?” She asked.

“Oh, Lila went on ahead.”

“No, I mean, why aren't your parents with you? Or a soldier, at least.” She clarified. “They said that they had locked you up so you couldn't wander away.”

“Oh, that.” Adrien laughed. “They handcuffed my prosthetic to the rail instead of my real arm! I didn't even notice until Lila pointed it out.” He threw back his head and laughed again.

“Adrien,” Marinette said sternly, “you need to go back to your cell right now.”

He stared at her. Her face was serious. “B-but…” He protested.

“No, listen to me. If they find out that you escaped, they're going to think you weren't properly purified.” She explained. “If they think you weren't properly purified, they will not hesitate to kill you.” Her eyes grew soft. “Please. They won't keep you there forever. Just wait.”

Adrien hesitated before he nodded. He kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He said, stroking her cheek.

Marinette took his hand. “I love you, too.” She said. “Now, go.”

Adrien left the room. He saw Lila still sneaking around. When he approached her, he heard Gabriel’s voice again. “…don't know anything yet.”

Emilie spoke now. “What about Adrien? Did you check up on him while you were upstairs?”

“He was still unconscious. So was Lila. It didn't feel right to try to wake them.” Gabriel said. Adrien tried to sneak around to see them. Emilie was sitting in a bed, her legs swung over the side. She wore the same white gown Marinette was. Gabriel was sitting next to her. There was something… gentle about the way he held her hand. “Are you certain that you don't need anything?”

Emilie sighed. “A do-over?” She suggested with a sly grin. Gabriel chuckled. Her smile vanished. “Oh, I just can't believe this is real.”

Gabriel took a deep breath. “At least it's almost over.” He said. Emilie smiled at him again. She looked at his hand, and then cautiously, Gabriel leaned forward. He kissed her sweetly.

Adrien looked away, not wanting to intrude on what was clearly a private moment. He explained the situation to Lila quickly, and she agreed to go back to the cell.

\---

Simon woke up in the cells. He was handcuffed to the bed, and there were bars on the window and the door. He was still sore from his surgery, and there were over a hundred stitches in his stomach. He half wondered why they had saved his life. They hurt when he sat up. He held his stomach when he shifted, remembering what it felt like to have his insides ripped out. The memory was sharp in his mind.

He leaned against the headboard. Simon had never actually thought Adrien would succumb to an akuma. He had once figured that maybe him eating his Moth Seal had protected him from the akuma, but then he escaped and had revealed that he’d hidden it. The boy was too clever for his own good. Though, in hindsight, Simon regretted his petty decision to destroy it.

He sighed. He had always known it would end like this. Simon frowned deeply. He lamented that, had he actually been caught ten years ago, he probably would have been getting ready to get out of prison on parole about now. Most of France still existed under the old laws, so he figured he would have gotten… maybe thirteen to fifteen years in prison.

Now, though?

The cell door opened. Simon looked up from his handcuffed wrist to see who it was. He expected a Gabriel, or maybe even Emilie, but it was actually Sabine. She’d changed out of her bloodstained clothes. She wore a white shirt with loose-fitting sleeves and a mandarin collar, a long teal green skirt with a gold trim, and a loose teal vest decorated with an azalea pattern. She twisted the leather strap of her handbag, a furious look on her once gentle face.

But as she stared at him with her silver eyes, she said nothing. Her cheeks turned red, and he could tell that it was taking all of her willpower not to strangle him. Figuring that he couldn’t hurt much worse, Simon decided to joke around. He lifted his arm so the handcuffs clanked against the metal rails. “This is hardly necessary, don’t you think?” He said. “Where would I go?”

“ _You can go to_ **Hell!** ” Sabine screamed. She let go of the leather strap to claw at the air in front of her. She groaned and turned around. When she spun back around, she’d pulled her elbows close to her sides and looked at her right palm. She couldn’t make eye contact. “How could you _do_ this?!” She looked him dead in the eyes and grabbed the end on the gurney. “Do you even _realize_ what you’ve done?!”

“Of course I do.” Simon said. He seemed supernaturally calm. “I kidnapped Adrien from de-Lys, raped him in a motel, and then took him back to my home.” He looked to the side. “The only part that was confusing was that nobody found out sooner.”

Sabine clawed at her arm. Oh, she was obviously Marinette’s mother—her cheeks were puffed out and her eyebrows were narrowed in the same way Marinette would have done it. Simon briefly considered whether or not he had issues with his own dear, departed mother, as both children he’d hurt closely resembled their mothers, and he knew that. Irrelevant, he concluded.

“And then, I did it again, this time to Marinette.” Simon added. “Only this time, I was caught.” He leaned forward. “How did it feel when you saw her again? When you saw her, and you knew what I had done?”

Sabine moves to slap him across the face. She withdrew her hand and clenched it into a fist. She was shaking horribly. “You _betrayed_ us! _All_ of us! We _trusted_ you!” She shouted. She grabbed the gurney again. “We ate _dinner_ with you! At your house, _before_ Adrien escaped!” She grabbed her hair. “We ate and we talked and we laughed while a little boy sat in silence, hurt and scared and starving! Do you understand how _fucked up_ that is?!”

“Do you want to know what I did that day?” Simon asked. “I stopped visiting Adrien for four days in preparation for that dinner.” He said. “But I cooked with the hatch door open, so he could smell it. And he was still talking then, so he shouted for me to give it to him.”

Sabine shook. “Stop talking.” She ordered.

He leaned forward and ignored her. “He begged for hours. Oh, you wouldn’t _believe_ some of the things he promised to do in return.” He said. “But after a while, when he realized it was hopeless, he started to sing.” Simon sort of nodded his head. “He _sang_ for me, like a caged bird.”

“I _said,_ stop talking!”

“But then it was time for dinner, so I closed the hatch so no one would hear him. He cried, you know? When I closed it.” He said. “Never before, or since, did I open it without purpose. I knew then that he would forever be mine.” He laughed. “And then you came, and you we had fun, and you gave Nadja your seal of approval! And then you all left.

“And I scraped what little you fatasses hadn’t eaten onto a piece of paper, and I brought it to Adrien. And he was so grateful to see me that he actually undressed _me._ ” Sabine’s face was beet red. Her fingers were starting to turn white for how tightly her fists were clenched. He tilted his head and frowned. “But when I went back two days later, he hadn’t eaten everything I’d given to him. He had tried to save the food, because he thought I had found a new way to torture him.” He laughed again. “So I beat him until he puked, and then I didn’t feed him again for five days.”

Sabine reached into her purse and grabbed a blade. It didn’t have a hilt, but she’d wrapped it in a handkerchief. She was shaking as she held it to Simon’s mouth. She couldn’t hold it still, even as she squeezed it. It ripped the fabric and cut her hand, but she couldn’t notice. “I should cut out your damn tongue, Simon Grimault.” She whispered. “The only reason I won’t is because I’m not going to rest until it rolls with the rest of your skull.” Sabine chuckled and smiled. “Besides, I think this is a story you should share with someone else.”

Sabine tucked the blade into her bag. She hesitated before punching Simon in his gut, hard enough to nearly open up his stitches. He screamed, and she walked out of the room, feeling as though she deserved that. Simon buckled over, agonized. He wasn’t alone for long when he heard footsteps enter the cell. He was in too much pain to look up.

“Simon, how could you?” Nadja asked.

His head snapped up. Nadja stood in front of him, shaking. Her posture was stiff, and it was clear she’d been crying. Her eye makeup was running down her cheeks, and her lipstick was mostly gone. What remained was smeared on her chin. “Nadja…” He said sadly.

“You called me every single day you were in Juliette.” Nadja said. She started pacing. “You asked me how I was, if I needed anything, if I had heard from Alec, or Tom, or Fred!” She guffawed. “So, I had no reason to suspect that _you_ had kidnapped Marinette when I heard of it! Why would someone who could commit such an atrocity be so open with his wife?!”

“Nadja…”

“So imagine my surprise, when I go down to Rossignol to interview Alya Césaire! I just barely get to my hotel when I get a call from Sabine, telling me I’ve got to get in the automobile and drive nonstop to get to Juliette!” She said loudly. “And it isn’t until I actually get here that I learn, not only were you the one who kidnapped Marinette, you had raped her and Adrien!” Nadja pushed her bangs out of her face. “Wh-wh—tell me this is some sort of _cruel joke!_ ”

Simon couldn’t respond.

Nadja started sobbing. “Please, Simon. Please, I need you to tell me that you didn’t do this.”

He took a shaking breath. “I can’t.” He admitted. “I can’t tell you that I didn’t do this, because I did.”

Nadja covered her face. “ ** _Nooo!_** ” She screamed. She started shaking her head. “ _No! Fuck_ that!” She collapsed on the ground. “This can’t be happening! This isn’t happening!”

Simon tried to shift. He couldn’t move enough to hold her. “Nadja, please. This is the prison wing. They don’t wash these floors.”

“ _Now_ you’re worried about me?!” Nadja shot up. “You realize that my _daughter_ is the same age as Adrien was when you kidnapped him, right?!” She pushed her hair out of her face. “How am I supposed to explain to her that you’re—you didn’t marry me because of _Manon,_ did you?!”

“What are you—”

“Answer me! Did you touch my little girl?!”

Simon sighed. “Of course not, pet. Don’t—”

“D-don’t you call me that!” Nadja shouted. “Marinette told me what Adrien had said! That he was your pet!” She started shaking the gurney. “You didn’t start calling me that until _after_ Adrien escaped! You gave me that nickname because you _knew_ it would bother him!”

He sighed. “Yes, I did.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?!”

Simon was quiet. Then, he spoke. “I wish you hadn’t found out this way.”

She took off her boot. Nadja threw it at his head but missed. “What would have been better?!” She shouted. “Would it have been better if Adrien had never escaped and I stumbled across the hole while cleaning one day?” She demanded. “Would it have been better if he’d killed himself instead of getting akumatized, so I would have come home one day to find you balls deep in my best friend’s daughter?!”

“God, you don’t have to be so _vulgar_ about it.” Simon said.

“Oh, yeah, because me saying ‘balls deep’ is the problem here.” Nadja snapped. “Fuck you, Simon!” She was shaking. “You are sick. You’re a pervert, and a menace, and I hope you rot in Hell!”

Simon sighed. “I know. I deserved that.”

“Do you regret what you’ve done?”

“I… regret what it’s done to you.”

She cried into her hands. “Pervert. You _fucking_ pervert! Did you ever really love me?” She looked up. “Or was I just some unfortunate pawn in a horrible cover-up?”

“Of course I loved you. I still love you. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone.”

“You disgust me.” Nadja said. “You’re evil, and I wish I’d never met you!”

\---

Adrien looked at Simon’s home. The Patrouilleurs had sectioned off the house and the yard, but since they were working with Gabriel, Adrien was allowed inside. He wasn’t yet beyond the tape, however. He wasn’t ready.

It was sort of oddly shaped. The bottom floor was larger than the upper floor. The windows were still dirty. He remembered that from his escape. The outer paneling needed to be repainted. He pulled his arms in and closed his eyes. He remembered the cold breeze on his face. He remembered seeing the moon for the first time in a decade. He remembered the first, and only, moment of complete freedom he’d ever had.

He remembered being starved. He remembered being cut and beaten. He remembered having his identity stripped from him. He remembered dealing away his memories to make his heart hurt less. Adrien opened his eyes. He frowned.

Adrien decided to gather his courage. He walked up to the tape and ducked under it. He was experiencing his memories backwards. He could remember running down the road. When he went inside, he saw Emilie standing in the living room. “Maman?” Adrien asked.

Emilie looked at him. “What are you doing here, minou?” She asked. She held out her arms, and he walked into them. “I figured this would be the last place you would want to be.”

“I’m here to face a demon.” He whispered.

At first, Emilie didn’t know what to say. She felt horrible. She’d been the one to bring Simon into his life. She lifted his face by his chin. “Can I help?” She offered. He smiled and nodded. She took his shoulders and walked with him as they went upstairs. Emilie flinched as she passed the place where Chat Noir has thrown her.

They entered Simon’s bedroom. Patrouilleurs were going through his things, looking for evidence. They barely registered that they were there. Adrien and Emilie stopped at the hatch. It was still open. Adrien shook as he look down into it. Emilie held him tighter. He looked at the bed and pointed to a chest at the foot of it. “There. That’s how he got me out of de-Lys.” He said. He looked around. “I remember him opening the trunk to let me out. He out and forced me to drink water that he’d drugged.” He frowned. “I tried to run, but he overpowered me. And then, I started seeing shapes and monsters and colors…”

Emilie frowned. She looked at the hole. “Did you want to go in?” She asked. He hesitated, but nodded. Emilie cupped her hands around her mouth. “Hello? Anyone down there?” A Patrouilleur arrived. “Excuse me. My son and I would like some time alone in the safe room, please. I promise we won’t be a bother.”

“Yes, vicomtesse.” The Patrouilleur said. He climbed up out of the hole and saluted her.

Adrien hesitantly took the ladder and climbed down. This was the third and last time he’d been here in his life. Once, it had been his entire world. He body even remembered the dimensions. This tiny prison where he'd grown up was taller than it was wide. When he had stood up and held his arms out, his palms would have lied flat against the long walls. If he was lying on his back and pressed his feet against the far wall, the tips of his fingers would have brushed against the short ones. But if he held his arms up, they'd fall about a meter short of the ceiling.

It was the same. Nothing about it had changed, except him.

But it smelled different. It smelled like blood, which was obvious since Chat Noir had attacked Emilie and Simon had beaten Marinette. But it also smelled of the outside world. Adrien got on his knees to look at the vent he’d overlooked while akumatized. Sure enough, he could see outside. Marinette was right, he never would have found this escape route. Even if he had, he learned that his shoulders were too wide to squeeze through.

Emilie touched his back. Adrien jumped. “Sorry, minou. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized. She smiled briefly, but then it vanished. “I’m so, so sorry. You never deserved this.” She said. She sat down on the mattress, muttering that it was wet. Then she looked up. “If I had known that Simon would have done this, I never would have let him near you. I never would have even _spoken_ to him!”

Adrien shifted. He sat cross-legged, like he used to. His body almost relaxed into the position. “That would have required foresight no human could ever have.” He sympathized.

Emilie shook her head. “No, don’t try to make me feel better.” She said. She pulled her knees up. “God, I remember being so flipping proud of myself when I thought Simon would make a good doctor for you.” She looked at him sadly. “That’s why you tried to jump out of the aeroship, wasn’t it?”

Adrien looked at the wall. “Yes.” He admitted. “He… threatened Marinette, and then told me that if I exposed him, I would be ruining Nadja’s life.” He started rocking back and forth. “I… wanted to tell you. I almost told Nadja, but she just… seemed so in love.”

“Did he… touch you?” Emilie slammed the back of her head against the wall. Adrien shifted to put his hand between her skull and the steel, like Marinette would when he slammed his head against the wall. “I feel like such a child. Dancing around this when we both know better.”

“He touched my burns, but he didn’t rape me after he almost killed me in Juliette.” Adrien’s face flushed. “He was… going to, though.”

“When was this?”

“The first night they were in the mansion, after the fire.”

Emilie nodded. “That makes sense. He told me not to spend so much time in your room at night.” He had suggested that it was so Adrien could learn to sleep alone, but now she knew it was so he would be more vulnerable should he choose to assault him. “Ten years. You spent ten years here.” Emilie looked at Adrien when he shifted to sit next to her. She lifted him up and put him in her lap. “Ten years, when you should have been home. When you should have been learning to play the piano, how to govern, science, French… and instead you were here.”

Adrien balled his fists up. He pushed against her. “But _why?!_ ” He asked. He stood and started pacing, so Emilie stood, too. She pressed her body against the wall every time he passed her. “I know he kidnapped me at first to get revenge on père, but… after, if he just wanted a captive child, I stopped being one years ago!” He shouted. His voice echoed in the small space. “At some point, I would have stopped looking like a child, too! Why keep me for so long? Why not kill me?!”

Emilie couldn’t provide an answer.

“I was getting so much _older!_ The difference between five and fifteen is _huge!_ ” Adrien cried out. He laughed bitterly. “Eventually, I would have been an _adult!_ I would have literally been too big for both of us to fit inside this hole, and I would have been too heavy for him to carry out! It would have been too late to kill me!” He slammed his hands against the wall. “Why would he keep me?!”

She moved so she stood between him and the hatch. “Adrien, we’ll find no answers here.” Emilie said softly.

He turned to face her. “No! There has to be some _reason!_ Some explanation, some _excuse!_ ” He demanded. She frowned sympathetically. “Simon had to have a reason for trapping me in a room _taller than it is wide!_ ” Adrien shouted as he held his arms out. They bent slightly when he pushed his palms against the steel.

At first, Adrien couldn’t comprehend this. He looked at his hand and tried to straighten his arms. They wouldn’t. He pulled them in slightly and stopped pushing, so they lay gently against the wall. He still seemed confused. Emilie's face was… sympathetic still. “You got taller,” she explained.

Adrien blinked. He looked at his hands, still confused. He pulled his arms in and frowned. “I want to talk to him.”

\---

Emilie escorted Adrien back to the hospital. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Simon, so he proceeded into the cells alone. The guards didn’t trust him, but they knew who he was. They didn’t try to stop him. He followed the sound of Nadja’s voice. He told the guard to open the cell door, and then steeled his nerves. The door clanged as it slid open, and Adrien stepped inside.

Nadja and Simon stared at him. Adrien looked at Nadja, whose face went from confused to furious. She glared at him with daggers for eyes. She grabbed her things and stormed out of the cell before the door closed. Adrien turned to watch her leave.

Simon spoke before Adrien did. “I’m surprised to see you. I figured that I would see Emilie or Gabriel first.”

Adrien turned to look at him. Simon had never looked so weak. There wasn’t any color in his face, and his hair hung loose around his face. He was handcuffed to the bed still. “They don’t want to see you yet. They’re gathering evidence against you right now.”

“They don’t really have to. I’m not going to enter a plea of not guilty.” Simon said. “It would be ridiculous if I tried.” There was a long moment of silence. “What are you doing here?”

Adrien balled his fists. He looked down before looking back up. He took a brave step forward, feeling bolder for the handcuffs. “I need to know the truth.” He said firmly. “You had to know that I was getting older. You must have been losing interest in me!” He brought his hands down. “So why did you keep me there? What were you going to do to me if I had gotten too old?”

Simon was quiet. “Do you really want to know?” He asked.

“No,” Adrien said, “but I have to.”

He nodded. “It really depended on how you reacted to the electric shocks I gave you the night you escaped.” He admitted. Adrien remembered the electricity pulsing through his body. He remembered it killing his arms. He rubbed the skin just above the prosthetic. Simon kept talking. “If you behaved well, I figured I could fashion some sort of device to keep obedient. Then, I would have let you out, introduced you to Nadja as a housekeeper or a gardener or something, and then have kept you as a slave.” He looked to the side. “If you hadn’t, I would have taken you to the asylum and performed a lobotomy. Then, I would have given you back to your parents.”

“Why would you do such a thing?”

“Because, I figured it would give both your parents what they wanted.” Simon said. “Your father would see that you were still alive.” He shrugged. “But your mother would see how you could not respond, how your eyes were vacant… and she would see that you were dead.”

Adrien shuddered. He flinched and hesitated. “No, no. I meant… the other thing.” He clarified. “Wouldn’t having me out of the hole been… suspicious? What if maman called on you?”

“I hadn’t seen Emilie in many years. She telephoned frequently, though when she arrived in Juliette, it was a surprise.” Simon tilted his head. “Do you wonder what your life would be if your mother had never found you in Juliette?”

“No. I know that I would have grown more confident, spoken to Tom and Sabine, and started to move on.” Adrien said. “If I had been careful, I might have even been able to tell them what you did.” He sighed. “Years of silence, finally broken.”

“No, not years. You were still talking when I met the Dupain-Chengs.” Simon interrupted. “You stopped talking about eight months before your escape.”

“That doesn’t really seem important.” Adrien said. Though it did sort of explain why he started talking again after such a short period of time. “Besides, even if I didn’t, I know that Marinette would never have met Alya, and she never would have been kidnapped.”

“Don’t be so sure. I had planned to take her, too.” Simon said. “If you were obedient, I would have made you take care of her.”

Adrien flinched. He imagined taking care of a young woman he didn’t know. He imagined her begging for answers he couldn’t give. He could see her showing him her wounds, her bloodied face and weak legs and burns. He could hear her demand to know why he never said anything. And Adrien could see himself undoing the buttons on his shirt to show her the wounds on his own body. Would he have helped her escape if that had been the circumstances?

…no, he concluded sadly. Though he might have tried to comfort her.

Adrien looked at his feet. “What happens now?” He asked. “What happens now that you can’t hurt me anymore?”

Simon threw back his head and laughed. He cackled. “You think this changes anything?” He asked. “You think that you’re free, now that I'm not?” He shook his head. “You think that there is some sort of limit on the amount of freedom in this world, and mine being taken suddenly means you’re free?”

“I—” Adrien stammered. “I’m not going to let you hurt me anymore! I’m not!”

“You don’t have to. How long between your escape from the asylum and our chance meeting? Did you sleep easy at all?” He asked. “Have you ever?” Simon leaned forward. His handcuffs clanked against the rail. “You will always be mine. You will never, ever, climb out of your hole.”

Adrien curled his hands into fists. “That’s not—”

“Come here, pet.” Simon commanded. Adrien felt a shiver climb up his back, and his body grew stiff. But still, he felt his legs start walking, as if possessed. He stopped when he was just barely out of Simon’s reach. “You are cursed. Not just by the accident of your birth, not just by what I did to you, but by your very mind.” He reached out. He could almost touch Adrien’s face. His fingertips were but a hair’s breath from his nose. “I will haunt your blood until the day you die.” Simon brought his fingers down, brushing them against Adrien’s chest.

He reacted suddenly. At first, Adrien jumped back, his touch resulting in primal fear. Then, as he felt his anger as it pulsed through every vein in his body, Adrien grabbed Simon’s wrist and squeezed it. “Maybe so,” he hissed, cutting off blood flow. Simon desperately tried to pull his arm away. “But every day, for the rest of my life, I will know that you are haunting me because I finally won.” He grinned. “I’m going to get justice. I may never escape, but I _will_ live my life free of you.”

Adrien let go of Simon’s wrist. He had every answer he could get. He knew why Simon had kidnapped him. Gabriel had made him angry, and he wanted to abuse a child, so taking his son killed two birds with one stone. He knew why he was in such a small space. Simon had bought the house with a safe room, and transforming it into a dungeon was easy and convenient. He knew why he had kept him for so long. At first, he loved having a child he could rape. Then, he knew he’d have a loyal servant if he ever needed one, or at least a final weapon to use against the Agrestes. His desire to hurt others had dictated every action against him for ten years, and eventually, that was his downfall.

The only question remaining was why. Most people wouldn’t resort to kidnapping after such a petty insult. Though, Simon probably thought his urges were uncontrollable. Evil, Adrien figured, always had a way of convincing monsters that it was their only option. He remembered digging into flesh when he was an akuma, and he concluded that he was right.

“Pet, wait a moment.” Simon said. Adrien grabbed the threshold and turned to look at him. “Answer my questions, now.”

“You’re not owed them.” He growled.

“You’ll give them, regardless.” He snapped. There was a pause. “If it were up to you… would you seek the death penalty?”

Adrien considered this. “I don’t know. Probably not.” He admitted. Simon looked like he was going to ask more questions, but Adrien walked away without waiting. He found Emilie waiting for him at the entrance of the staircase. She smiled at him, and then led him upstairs.

\---

His dreams were different. They were mostly dark, with the occasional white butterfly and deafening whispers. He woke up confused and unsettled.

Plagg slept on his chest. Nathalie had gone back to de-Lys to get him. Adrien picked him up and put him to the side. He looked around. He was at the High Society Hotel, in Juliette. He stood and looked out the window. He could see the military hospital from this height. He put on his boots, pulled the sweater Marinette had made for him over his shoulders, scribbled a note for his parents, and then walked out of his room.

Adrien took the stairs down. He didn’t know how to operate the elevator. When he reached the bottom, he followed the signs to the underground parking garage. He found the family automobile and turned the engine over. He drove out of the garage and towards the hospital. Visiting hours were over, but that didn’t stop him from going upstairs.

Marinette was still in the hospital. They were making sure she wasn’t going to get infected before they sent her home. She was sleeping peacefully, so he felt a little bad when he woke her. But she didn’t seem bothered.

“There’s not a lot of room on the gurney.” She said. She sat up, and he crawled behind her. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down so she was resting on his chest. “You know, you’re not as bony as you used to be.” She said. She squirmed until she was comfortable. “It’s nice.”

He kissed her cheek, but said nothing. Marinette was asleep again in minutes, and Adrien soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um?? This is still not the conclusion, just the beginning of falling action. I’m probably going to aim for thirty chapters?? Probably less, just to tie up loose ends and everything. I think I covered all of the questions about WHY Simon did this, but if you’ve got them still, ask.


	27. the Monster’s Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alignment Of 6,017 Completely Independent Variables Necessary For Man To Feel Okay

He had plans. He couldn’t spend a lot of time down here.

Simon tied Adrien’s hands together and lifted him up. He had just turned fourteen, so it wasn’t as easy as it used to be. He tied his hands to the pipe. Adrien hung limply as he watched Simon with tired, dead eyes. “Please don’t do it,” he begged. Simon punched Adrien in the mouth. Adrien glared at him as his lip started bleeding. Simon undid his pants and reached between Adrien’s legs, watching as his face flushed.

Simon took a cat o’ nine tails and brought it hard against his back and between his legs. He kept whipping him until blood ran down his back, dripping from his toes onto the mattress. Adrien was crying, but he was trying to be quiet. Simon chewed on his neck, and then gripped him between his legs again.

He fondled him roughly. Adrien leaned his head forward and cried into his hair. “Pl-please stop,” he sobbed, trying to kick him away. His cries got louder and more desperate. Adrien ejaculated into Simon’s hand, mixing with the blood left by the cat o’ nine tails.

Adrien’s face turned bright red. He might have been embarrassed. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it—Adrien was changing, and since he’d outgrown most of his toys, his own body was becoming a point of fascination. But it rarely happened so soon, and he’d almost never done it while Simon was touching him. He had a few reasons to be embarrassed.

Simon rubbed his messy hand against Adrien’s chest. “Kill me,” he begged, “please, just kill me.”

Simon laughed. He didn’t bother to let him down before he climbed up the ladder and closed the door. Simon looked at the clock. He was running late.

He cursed loudly. Simon showered quickly and redressed. He made sure that the smell from Adrien’s room wasn’t lingering in his bedroom, which it sometimes would, and then tried to collect his thoughts.

The doorbell rang. Simon ran down the stairs. He slowed his stride the last few seconds so he didn’t look winded when he opened the door.

Nadja stood in the doorway. She had curled her dark pink hair so it sat in waves against her head, and she wore a long black dress. It was a halter dress, and it showed off her breasts. She had pulled a black coat over her shoulders. With a sly grin, she produced a letter in an envelope, sealed with a purple ribbon. “I got your letter.” She said. She revealed a basket with bread, wine, and cheese. The handle was decorated with a matching purple ribbon. “I bring gifts!”

“Oh, you’re wonderful!” Simon said. He invited her in and took her coat. “And you look beautiful.” She blushed. Simon kissed her. “Whatever did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman?”

Nadja grinned. Her dress exposed her back. Simon watched her as she looked around. She turned to face him and pushed a stray hair back into place. “You’re just lucky Marinette was free tonight. Otherwise I might’ve had to reschedule.”

“Thank goodness for Marinette, then.” Simon said. He hadn’t yet met her, and only knew that she babysat Nadja’s beloved daughter Manon. He led her into the dining room, where he presented her with an elaborate dinner.

They talked for a long time. Nadja spoke her job, and then Manon. Simon considered telling her stories of Adrien, but figured very quickly that she wouldn’t… understand. He kept quiet. When appropriate, he started telling her about his patients. She asked poignant questions about his field.

“If you’re really so interested, I talked to the directeur.” Simon said. “I convinced him to let me bring a reporter in to interview my patients.”

“Oh! That’s great news!” Nadja said. “You probably couldn’t get it published in a mainstream newspaper, but I imagine a newspaper like the Valkyrie would publish it.” She considered this. “Since there has been a lot of confusion as to hysteria lately, they might appreciate the opportunity.”

“I’ll try anything once.” He said. “Can you get me in contact with someone there?”

“Of course!” She smiled. They spoke longer, their voices getting lower. They moved into the living room, with Simon putting on a record to play quietly in the background. He started kissing her neck, bringing his mouth and his teeth down. She squealed in delight.

It wasn’t long before Nadja had abandoned her dress on the floor. Simon unbuttoned his shirt to feel her skin against his. It was soft and warm. Adrien was warm, too, but from the lights, and his skin was rough from dirt and calluses.

He invited her upstairs. Nadja laughed as she climbed onto the bed, and Simon got on top of her. They soon found themselves hot and sweaty, despite the fact it had started snowing outside. The first snowfall of the season.

Nadja spent the night at Simon’s house. She woke around five in the morning, panicked that she had stayed so long, and then tried to redress. “Oh, if I had known I was staying the night, I would have brought a change of clothes!” She cried.

“It was worth it, though, right?” Simon asked as he sat up. His hair had come loose over the course of the night.

Nadja looked at him. She touched the places on her neck that he’d kissed. “Yes, it was.” She kissed him goodbye and left.

Simon sat on his bed and smiled. Then, he found his ladder and opened the hatch. Adrien was still hanging by his hands. He looked exhausted, what with the bags under his eyes. His mouth had bruised. “Good morning, pet.” Simon said. Adrien said nothing. He closed his eyes. “Say good morning.”

He sighed heavily and hung his head. “Good… g-good m…” Adrien was almost completely unconscious.

Simon untied him. Adrien fell into him, too tired to fight back. He fell asleep against him. Simon shook him until he woke up, and he tried to push him away.

“Please leave me alone,” Adrien begged, looking away. Simon dropped him, and he collapsed under his own weight. Adrien covered his eyes and screamed. “What?! What do you want from me?!” He shouted.

Simon put his foot between Adrien’s legs. “Sit up.” He ordered. Adrien pushed against the floor to force himself to sit up. “Open your mouth.” He said. Adrien huffed and glared at Simon. But, slowly, he opened his mouth.

\---

Alya kicked open the doors of the hospital. Her mother had convinced law enforcement in Rossignol to drop the charges against her, and when she had called de-Lys to talk to Adrien, Nathalie had informed her that everyone was in Juliette. Knowing something was wrong, she had insisted they go there right away. She sprinted to the elevator and frantically tried to get it working. The bellhop tried to help but she slapped his hands away. When she reached the floor Nathalie had given her, Alya ran down the hall. She slid more than once. Then, she crashed into Marinette’s hospital room. She scared Adrien and Marinette, who were cuddling on the gurney.

“ _QUESESTILASSÉ?!_ ” Alya screamed.

\---

Nino and Juleka were spending the last few minutes before visiting hours began in the gift shop. Caline had given them some francs to buy Marinette a get well soon present. Nino bought her a notebook with ladybugs on the pages, and Juleka bought a small bouquet of yellow flowers. The clock rang as it hit the hour, and they started the walk upstairs.

“You know, Nino, if the condition Adrien was in when I found him is any clue…” Juleka said quietly, “you may have a hard time looking at Marinette.”

“It doesn’t matter. Marinette is our friend, and she’s hurt!” Nino declared loudly.

“I know! I’m not saying you shouldn’t go in.” Juleka said. “I’m just saying that… you should be prepared to see her at her lowest point.”

“Well, it’s our job to cheer her up!” Nino said. They raced up the rest of the stairs. They got directions to her hospital room. “Man, this place is weird. Why are all the beds in separate rooms?” He asked. “That seems like a huge waste of space.”

“Oh, I read about it! It’s supposed to keep germs from spreading.” Juleka said. Nino looked at her. “After Alix and I helped Marinette amputate Adrien’s arm, I discovered that I want to be a surgeon.” She grinned. “Blood, blades, the screams of an innocent? _Glorious._ ”

“Stay away from me.” Nino said. They found Marinette’s room and entered. They found Adrien and Marinette sitting sweetly. He had wrapped his arms around her. Nino smiled, but then he saw how beat up Marinette looked. She was still bruised, and she looked so frail. The first time Nino had met Adrien, he was the bruised one, the frail one. But even _he_ hadn’t looked so bad. “Marinette?” He called out.

She looked up. Her eyes—eye, singular—lit up. “Nino! I knew you’d come!” She opened her arms so he could run into them. “Juleka! You came, too!” She ordered Nino to drag her over so she could hug her as well. “Thank you for visiting me!”

“We’re going to take shifts until they release you.” Juleka said. “Nino and I are today. Rose and Nathaniel are tomorrow. Then Max and Kim are coming.” She said. Juleka looked at Adrien. He had been akumatized, and during his akumatization, he had killed her father. It was only rumor at this point, but Juleka believed it. Rather than maintain eye contact, she looked at Alya, who sat in a chair next to the gurney. “Oh. Who is your friend?”

“This is Alya Césaire, my friend.” Marinette said. “She’s a reporter. She came to interview us about S-S…” Marinette’s face flushed. Adrien frowned and held her gently. “S-Simon.”

“We heard! I can’t believe he would do something so awful!” Nino put the notebook on the end of the gurney. “Though, what can you expect from an adult?” He frowned.

Alya pulled her legs up to sit with them crossed. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you what I knew. I should have warned you.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, I _never_ should have made you make that promise. I should have known Simon was lying.”

Marinette held up her hands. “Enough, both of you. What’s done is done.” She said.

“I’m just… I guess I’m surprised that you were caught.” Nino said. “I remember when you first moved to Juliette, and some guy tried to mug you.” He moved his arms to tell the story. “You zipped onto the roof of a building to get away from him!”

She looked at her hands. “There wasn’t enough room to use my yoyo.” She confessed. “I tried to convince him not to do it, but…” Marinette looked away. “I do wish that I’d fought harder…”

“No! Don’t second guess yourself!” Alya said. She reached over and took her hand. “Listen. When someone has a knife to your throat and tells you to give them your wallet, everyone agrees that giving them your wallet is the best thing to do.” She poked Marinette’s leg. “Never blame yourself for doing what you have to do to _survive!_ ”

Nino smiled. “She’s right. You’re still here, and soon, he won’t be. That’s a victory.”

“If there are two people already here, then two of us need to leave.” Juleka said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. “Hospital rules.”

Nino frowned at her. “Why do you know so much about this hospital?” He asked. “Besides, it took an hour to get here. I’m not leaving.”

“Actually, I want to talk to Juleka alone.” Adrien said. She seemed reluctant, but agreed. It took a moment to free himself from the knot he’d made with Marinette’s legs. They stepped outside. Juleka leaned against the wall and refused to meet his eyes. Adrien sighed heavily. “I guess by now you’ve figured out that I killed your father.” He said sadly.

She hadn’t expected him to come right out and say it. She frowned. “I had figured.”

“Listen, I…” He hung his head and sighed again. “There is nothing I can say to make right what I did!” He said. He looked up, sorrow written on his face. Juleka’s face softened. “It wasn’t my idea to kill your father. I didn’t know who he was until I saw him. I am so, so sorry!”

Juleka folded her arms across her chest. She pulled up one of her legs and thought for a moment. “You were right, you know? He… he was hurting me.” She admitted. “But he was the only family I had after my mother died and Luka left.”

He nodded. “I can understand that.”

“I can’t say that you did the right thing.” Juleka said. She narrowed her eyes. “If we had been in Juliette, I might have gone missing.”

Adrien looked to the side. “People keep saying that! What the hell happens to children in Juliette if their parents die?” He asked.

“I mean, no one knows. Orphans are easy targets.” Juleka said. “Some people think that the Patrouilleurs kidnap them when death rates are low to throw over the wall. To appease the akuma.”

“Do you believe that?” Adrien asked.

She was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know.” She admitted.

“And why wasn’t he in Juliette, anyway? I was akumatized _long_ after the train left.”

“He got drunk and missed it.” She looked down. “But I’m… I’m sure things will be better. Once everything settles down. Might even telephone Luka…”

“Who is Luka?” He asked.

“My older brother.” She said. “My father used to beat him before he beat me, and when our mother died, he left.” Juleka looked back at Adrien. “He said he got a job in a factory in Motorstadt. He’s an adult. I imagine he’s doing alright, but I haven’t heard from him in months.”

“Why wouldn’t you keep in contact with your brother?”

“Because he didn’t take me with him.” She confessed. She looked at the door. “We should go back in. Marinette feels safer with you around, I can tell.”

“You aren’t mad at me?” Adrien asked. Juleka shook her head with a smile. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Juleka shook her head again. “We’ve all seen akuma, Adrien. They aren’t in control.” She said. “You aren’t any more responsible for what happened to my father than you are for what happened to Marinette.” She saw his face twist. Juleka took his hand. “You aren’t responsible for that. If you blame _yourself_ for _his_ actions, you’re going to think you deserve it when bad things happen to you. And you don’t.”

Juleka led him inside the hospital room. Nino was sitting on the gurney, blowing bubbles. Marinette and Alya were going back and forth between serious conversations--Marinette's experience in the hole, and Alya’s experience in jail--and idle conversation. Juleka claimed the extra chair and started looking at Marinette’s bandages.

Adrien hesitated in the threshold. He smiled and moved to sit at Alya’s feet so he wasn’t isolated from his friends.

\---

It was Marinette’s first day back home. She felt a pleasant warmth in her stomach as her parents drove her home. It grew to giddiness when they avoided telling her about their plans for the next day. They almost certainly had a surprise planned for her.

Adrien was waiting for her in the living room. He offered her a bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath. Tom took it to put it in a vase. The others sat down. Adrien and Sabine started to undo the bandages.

Marinette’s bruises had started to turn green. She flinched when they took the bandages off her eye, as she was sensitive to light. However, the rest she’d had in the military hospital had done her good. She looked healthier now than when she first escaped.

However, looking at her reflection seemed to upset her. She couldn’t look even at the distorted reflection in the window. Sabine closed the curtains. “So, what are they going to do to Simon?”

“The indictment is a few days from now.” Adrien reported. “Other than the arson case, de-Lys is focusing on the upcoming trial.” He looked at his hands. “Following the indictment, the trial will probably take a few days. And then, the verdict.”

“Did your father mention why he wanted the trial to take place in de-Lys?” Tom asked from the kitchen.

“No. But I do know that he’s trying to convince the judge not to let Simon out on bail.” He shrugged.

“He kidnapped and raped us! And, he tried to _murder_ you!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, little ladybug. Even if they set bail, someone would have to post it!” Tom reassured her. “Simon doesn’t have any family.”

“That’s not true. He has Nadja.” Adrien pointed out.

Sabine smiled. “Nadja isn’t going to post bail. She wouldn’t do something like that.” But even as she said this, he wasn’t sure.

They spoke for a while longer. Marinette took Adrien into the garage. The akuma had dented the shutter door, but they hadn’t gotten inside. She wrapped a towel around his neck and started cutting his hair. “I know that you probably aren’t going to hear this from anyone else, so I want you to hear it from me.” She said. “I… was in the hole. Not for as long as you were, but…” Marinette put her forehead in his hair. “I understand why you never said anything.”

Adrien turned to face her. “Marinette, you have to understand. I wanted to tell someone!” He started. “He was--”

“No, listen, I get it.” She interrupted. “I’m… I don’t really like talking about it either.”

Adrien couldn’t really think of anything to say. “He changed my name to ‘pet.’” He said. He heard her hum in agreement. “What did he call you?”

Marinette was quiet for a moment. “Sweetheart.”

\---

When he was well enough to be moved, Simon was extradited from Juliette to Montagne-de-Lys. Juliette was in a fragile state at present, made even more precarious due to the annexation. Even if it hadn’t been so, Adrien was a nobleman, and he’d been abducted in the Province Papillon. It was Gabriel’s right to try him in his land.

Simon was given permission to shower. He had to be careful because of his stitches. The water ran red from dried blood. He changed into a plain black suit and waited for his lawyer to arrive. Nadja showed up first, however.

“I’m…” Simon hesitated. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

Nadja paced in front of the steel table he was handcuffed to. “What choice do I have?” She muttered. “I am your wife, after all.” She sighed heavily.

Simon’s lawyer arrived. They learned that, while guilty pleas were accepted in the outlands, the province required trials for every case. Simon frowned when he realized that must have been the _real_ reason Gabriel had demanded extradition--he wanted to publically shame Simon before killing him.

According to French law, one that was practiced across the country, Simon had the right to know what he stood accused of. His lawyer explained that law enforcement would usually be the ones to present the charges. However, when the door opened next, it was Gabriel.

Simon knew that Gabriel had come to read the charges as a way of gauging his face. He wanted to see him squirm. “Come to gawk at the monster, Gabby?” Emilie's nickname for him when they were younger. He shuddered when it left his lips.

“Oh, keep your mouth shut, Simon…” Nadja muttered, holding the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“You don’t have to be here, Madame Grimault.” Gabriel said, being intentionally formal.

“I’m not leaving.” She said firmly.

He nodded. Gabriel looked at Simon. “Simon Grimault, you stand accused of two counts of felony kidnapping, two counts of felony rape, one count of attempted murder,” he listed from a paper in front of him, “seven hundred and fifty counts of assault and battery, seven hundred and thirty-one counts of sexual assault,” here, he flipped the paper over. “Sodomy, child abuse, child molestation, child pornography, interfering with a provincial investigation, and criminal misconduct.”

Nadja let her arms fall. “Oh, my God!” She covered her eyes.

Simon sort of smiled. “It’s interesting that you chose to include sodomy on the list. You realize that lots of people are going to be in the courtroom?” He leaned forward. “Everyone will want to see the broken scion. Do you really want to give them the image of him on his knees?”

The lawyer sighed. “As your lawyer, I have to advise you to keep quiet.”

“No, let him speak.” Gabriel snapped. “This trial is a formality. It’s sole purpose is to provide closure for my child without getting the Dupain-Chengs sent to prison for murder.” He pursed his lips and turned. “Is that everything I needed to do?”

“Unless you want to hear--” Simon began.

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you!” Gabriel snapped. He slammed the paper down on the table. “Here. Make sure I haven’t forgotten anything.”

Gabriel turned to leave. Nadja excused herself with him. There was silence for a long time as they walked from the basement holding cells. Then, she looked at her feet and sighed. “I hope my presence wasn’t an issue.” She said. “I just wanted to know what he did, but…” Nadja looked up and to the side. “I’m too afraid to ask him myself.”

“This must be very difficult for you.” Gabriel said.

“I just can’t believe I never knew.” She said. “I never would have even guessed!”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Gabriel said. “We searched what we thought was every inch of Simon’s home and found nothing. He fooled us all.” There was another pause. “Are you going to divorce him?”

Nadja sighed. “No, I don’t think I will.” She smirked at him. “If I stay married to him, I’ll get his things when he dies, and then, I can burn that dungeon in disguise to the goddamn ground.”

Gabriel laughed. He stopped to discuss with his own lawyer when the indictment would take place. Nadja kept walking, lamenting her situation.

She hated Simon! How could he do that to her? To their family? Manon had asked why she hadn’t been allowed to see him—what was she to tell her? News of his arrest was spreading, too. Last night, Alec had called her to ask about it. She couldn’t tell him what she knew. Nadja covered her face and tried to push down her emotions.

She reached the lobby. Adrien sat with Emilie on one of the navy blue sofas that lined the path down to the cells. Adrien looked up and smiled at her. Nadja glared at him. She stormed past them without saying anything.

Adrien watched her leave sadly. He looked at Emilie and frowned. “Maman, why does Nadja hate me?”

“She doesn’t hate you, minou!” She said. “Things are just very difficult for her right now!”

Adrien sighed. He looked outside. Nadja had crossed the road and was walking away. She looked very sad. He felt badly for her. Finding out that Simon was such a monster must have been a terrible thing. But that didn’t really explain why she seemed so upset with him.

Adrien stood up. “Where are you going?” Emilie demanded.

“I have to talk to Nadja!” Adrien declared. He ran out of the station and across the street. An automobile slammed on its brakes to avoid hitting him. Adrien apologized profusely, but made it to the other side of the road.

Nadja was far ahead of him. Many refugees were still in de-Lys, so he was having difficulty piercing the crowd. Nadja walked to a hotel and went inside. Adrien followed her, but she was already out of the lobby before he could catch her.

Adrien approached the front desk. “Excuse me, I need to speak with Nadja Grimault.” He said. When the receptionist protested, he provided his replacement Moth Seal.

She looked through her books. “I’m sorry, my lord. There’s no Nadja Grimault in any of our rooms.”

She might have been using a different name to spare herself the embarrassment. “Try looking for Nadja Chamack. That’s her maiden name.” Or maybe the name of her previous husband? It occurred to him that he knew very little about her.

However, she was checked in under that name. Adrien took the elevator up. He found her hotel room and knocked on the door. Nadja opened it, and almost immediately slammed it shut. Or she would have, had Adrien not expected it and shoved his foot into the doorway to keep it open.

Nadja was surprised by the lack of a bang. She looked down at his foot. He wiggled his toes inside his boot. “Ow.” He said.

Nadja groaned. She grabbed the door and threw it open. It struck the wall loudly. “What do you want, Adrien?” She demanded.

Normally, such harsh words would have made him flinch. “You’ve been acting very cold to me.” He said firmly. He stepped inside the hotel room and closed the door.

Nadja threw her hands up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a glass and filled it with whiskey. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. “So? That’s all you came to say?” She asked.

“I didn’t come here to say anything!” Adrien snapped. “I came here so you could tell me what I’ve done to make you so upset!”

“How can you be so self centered?!” She shouted.

“I’m not trying to be! I’m trying to make up for whatever I’ve done to upset you!”

Nadja stood. She was still for a moment. Then, she threw the glass, still half full of whiskey, against the wall. It shattered. “Fuck everything,” she cursed. She sat down on the bed and held her forehead. “I’m not…” Nadja grabbed her hair. She looked up at him, furious. “ _Why didn’t you say anything?!_ ”

He sighed. He had figured this was why she was upset. Adrien’s silence had been a major stressor for what felt like twenty-four chapters of his life. “I’m sorry.” He looked up. “Simon was blackmailing me.”

“I don’t want an apology! I don’t want excuses!” She yelled. She stood and walked closer to him. “You _knew_ what Simon was! And you let him go about his life like nothing had happened!” She poked his chest. “You _let_ me marry him! You were at my wedding, and you could talk, and you said _nothing!_ ”

Adrien glared at her. He pursed his lips and sighed. “Yes, I did.” He admitted. “I kept Simon’s secret, even though I knew that keeping it meant that he would walk free.” He shook his head. “I kept his secret, knowing that if I spoke up, he’d be arrested.”

Nadja sighed. She sat down on the bed.

Adrien didn’t move. “But in my defense, Simon told me that keeping quiet was the only way to protect you. He told me that he supported you, and Manon, and that if I spoke up, I would ruin your lives.” He said. “And the two of you were so _obviously_ in love. If Simon had kept his end of the deal, if he hadn’t hurt Marinette, I _never_ would have exposed him.”

Nadja looked at him. “That’s not comforting. You would have let me live a lie!”

“Simon would have done that! You can’t blame me for what he did!” Adrien said.

She was quiet. “I don’t. I don’t blame you.” She admitted. She covered her face. “But Simon has been arrested. I can’t do anything to him.” She let her hands fall, and they crossed over her knees. “I just… see you, and I'm _reminded_ of everything that he did.”

Adrien looked down. That wasn’t something he could claim to understand. His parents might have, but that feeling would have been different for them. They saw him and perceived all of the time they lost. Nadja saw him as the truth that ruined the lie she was living. A living, breathing memorial to the man she never really knew.

“I know that’s wrong. I know that… he stole ten years of your life.” She shrugged. “But I can’t help but mourn the time I lost to him, too.” She looked up at him. “Why did you finally decide to come forward?”

“Oh, _I_ didn’t come forward. _Marinette_ escaped and _she_ came forward.” Adrien said. “I heard that she’d been kidnapped, ran into the woods like a widow in a classic novel, got akumatized, and decided to _eat_ your husband.” He joked. Nadja laughed. It wasn’t really funny, but the way he said it had been. He chuckled. “I don’t think I handled it well.”

Nadja laughed. She looked up at him. “Are you glad that he’s in custody?” She asked.

He considered this. “Not… I don’t know. Not really?” He said. “It doesn’t change what happened to me.”

She nodded. “He’s going to get what he deserves, Adrien.”

“So I’ve been told.” He looked at her. “Are you going to post bail?”

“Hell no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I’m posting this at 1am because you’ve waited long enough and i work retail and thanksgiving is coming im going to do my best to find the mistakes tomorrow rn my major focus is formatting so enjoy please point out any glaring mistakes
> 
> 12/4: changed the onion headline for this chapter


	28. When It Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids Grow The Fuck Up So Fast These Days

Marinette was crumpled on the floor, her bruised body bleeding and agonizing her. She pushed against the steel floor and forced herself to sit up. She pressed her back against the wall, flinching as it burned her. Curse these lights, she thought.

She reached under the mattress and grabbed her yoyo. She played with it idly, watching the string. Marinette couldn’t quite get it to move in a pleasing way. Her fingers were shaking too badly.

“You’ve been here for a while now.” Someone said. Marinette looked to the side. Adrien sat next to her, a concerned look on his face. “You should probably leave before you forget how.” He advised.

Marinette shot up. She was at home, in her bed. Her covers were tangled around her, like she’d been tossing and turning. Her nightgown was knotted with the covers. It was one of many gifts Emilie had presented her with, probably because she felt guilty for what had happened to her. The skylight, which had once been covered with snow, showed the last glittering stars before they faded to make way for morning.

Home. She was _home._ It was a _dream._ Just a dream. She’d had a bad dream, like Adrien used to have.

This moment of peace was interrupted when her stomach tied itself into a knot. Marinette tripped while she sprinted out of bed. She raced downstairs into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She puked into the toilet. Her stomach flipped in her gut, and the taste left in her mouth made her puke again.

She covered her face and sighed. Marinette stood and went back upstairs. She got a glass of water from the kitchen. It tasted wrong in her mouth. It reminded her of the beatings that usually followed.

Something crashed outside. It was probably just a raccoon getting into the trash, as they’d infested the city following the akuma attack. But Marinette heard the sound and felt herself hit the steel floor again. She gasped and dropped the glass. Her back hit the icebox before the glass hit the floor. She covered her mouth and stood frozen in the kitchen.

Less than a minute later, Sabine was in the kitchen. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She asked.

Marinette put her fingertips on her forehead. “I’m so sorry. I heard a noise outside. It just scared me…” She admitted.

“What are you even doing up? It’s five-thirty in the  
morning.” She said.

She hesitated. She didn’t want to admit that she was sick. “I-I has a dream where S-Simon had b-beat m-m-me…” Marinette stuttered. “…and I w-was si-sitting on th-the mattress a-and…” She covered her face. “A-and Ad-Adrien, h-he sai-said that I s-sh-should… that I should…”

Sabine ignored the broken glass. She rubbed Marinette’s cheek with her finger. “Oh, my poor baby…” She cooed.

“I’m sorry! I dropped the glass, and it broke.”

“Did you cut yourself?”

“N-no, but it’s still broken.”

“So long as you’re safe, that’s more important.” Sabine said. “Sometimes things fall, and break.”

Sabine ignored the shattered glass. She took Marinette downstairs into the master bedroom. They curled up together, Marinette snuggled into her mother’s arms. They sat like that for a while. “W-will you sing that lullaby you used to sing to me when I was a little girl?”

Sabine nodded. She cradled Marinette and started singing in Chinese. She bid her to rest with her voice, holding her like a baby. Marinette didn’t go to sleep, but her pounding heart slowed, and she felt safe.

\---

The courtroom was made almost entirely out of oak. Adrien sat with Emilie and the Dupain-Chengs, while Gabriel sat with the attorney at the prosecutor’s desk. Nadja sat in the row behind the defense’s desk, though she had slid across to the edge to speak to Sabine. She completely ignored Simon’s lawyer. Her ‘dutiful wife’ act was just that--an act.

Adrien leaned forward to eavesdrop on Gabriel and the attorney. He didn’t look away from them until a side door opened and the bailiff brought in Simon.

He looked none the worse for wear, all things considered. His long hair still hung loose, and he wore a prisoner’s uniform. He must have spent the time leading up to the indictment in jail. He turned to try to talk to Nadja, but she ignored him coldly.

“All rise!” The bailiff called out. Adrien jumped when he realized that meant they all had to stand. He watched as a man took a seat behind the bench. He wore a black robe. The bailiff folded his arms in front of him. “Court is now in session.”

No one spoke. The judge looked at the papers in front of him. “So, my lord. After ten years, you believe you’ve found the man who kidnapped your son.”

“Yes, your honor.” Gabriel said.

“Will the prosecution approach the bench with the evidence?” The judge asked. The attorney collected his files and walked over to the bailiff. The bailiff then handed the papers to the judge. There was a long moment where nothing happened, as the judge simply read over the evidence. “Solid work.” He said. “Very well. Simon Grimault, you are hereby indicted for… I am not reading all of these. Trial begins three weeks from today.”

Simon’s lawyer spoke up. “Your honor, what about bail?”

The attorney didn’t give the judge a chance to reply. “The accused is on trial for attempted murder. He poses a direct threat to the public.” He said.

“With the exception of the allegations against him, Docteur Grimault has no history of violent behavior.” The lawyer said.

“We know he has contacts in les États Unis. We believe that he is a flight risk.”

“My client is willing to surrender his passport.”

The judge considered this. “Bail is set at thirty-five thousand francs.”

Gabriel looked down at the desk. It was only a small victory for the defense, but it felt like a major loss for the prosecution. They had to remind themselves that someone would have to post bail. Nadja had refused this, and even if she hadn’t, she didn’t have that much money.

\---

His dream was strange. He was pounding on the walls, trying to get the vent to open. He was desperate and sobbing, but it still wouldn’t open. Simon appeared behind him and tore at his back. The vent opened, and he started to crawl out. He crawled and he crawled, but the vent just got longer.

Adrien yelped when someone touched his shoulder. He jumped back and scurried away from the touch. It was Emilie, a little offset by the sudden motion. He sighed and looked down. “You scared me!” He said, putting a hand on his heart.

Emilie stood up straight. “I’m sorry, minou!” She said. She had one hand behind her back. When she revealed it, she had a present in her hands. “Happy birthday!” She said gently.

Adrien looked at the box. “What?” He asked.

She smiled sympathetically. “I said, happy birthday.” She said. She sat down on the side of the bed. “Today is your birthday. You’re turning sixteen.”

“My… _birthday?_ ” He asked. Adrien had to take a moment to process that. Simon had only ever mentioned his birthday once, a little under a year after he’d been in the hole. He had tortured Adrien for hours, and when he left, he’d said ‘happy birthday’ so he knew how long he’d actually been trapped there. He remembered being upset by it. But there was a different memory, too, though it was faint. It was of him… of him opening up the charcoal his parents had given him. “I-I didn’t know it was coming up.” He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

She smiled at him. “I wanted to surprise you!” She put the present next to him. “Go on. Open it!”

Adrien asked for his prosthetic. She handed it to him and waited as he attached it. He looked at the present, and he undid the ribbon cautiously. He took the lid off and looked inside. In the present was a small golden music box, decorated with black silk and a starry pattern. When he opened it, it played a soft tune. “It’s beautiful.” He said quietly.

“It belonged to your grandmother. Um, your father’s mother, not mine.” Emilie clarified. “She died a long time ago. You never got the chance to meet her.”

“How did she die?” He asked.

“She was very young when Gabriel was born. I think she might have died in childbirth, or shortly after.” Emilie said. She helped him out of bed. She picked out fancy clothes for him, and then turned on music. She took his hands and danced with him, smiling as he giggled. “You look so handsome. I’m glad Marinette cut your hair. It looks good.”

Adrien smiled. Before he could respond, Gabriel and Nathalie entered his room. Emilie smiled at them and let go of Adrien’s hands. She turned off the gramophone. “Happy birthday, Adrien.” Gabriel said with a smile. “You turn sixteen today.” His smile vanished. “That means that tonight, you’ll face the remaining nobility of France.”

Adrien nodded. This is what Nathalie had been preparing him for. She tested him on history, on politics, on science, and his answers were quick, and complete. He was very capable of hiding the fact he was still struggling with his adaptation.

“One last thing.” Gabriel said. “If someone asks you where you were these past eleven years, what will you say?”

“Eleven?” Adrien asked. They had always said ten.

“Yes. The anniversary is about nine days away, but since the trial isn’t for another two weeks, this nightmare will end after eleven years, not ten.” Gabriel said.

Emilie chuckled. “Once again, your mastery of numbers astounds me.” She teased.

He held up one hand. “We already made that joke.” He said. He looked back to Adrien. “So. What will you tell people if they ask where you’ve been?”

Adrien hesitated. “I suppose… I’d tell them the truth.”

Gabriel shook his head. “That is unacceptable.” He said. “If someone asks where you’ve been, you will say that you attended an elite boarding school in les Pays-Bas.”

Adrien frowned. “But, that’s a lie. And an easily disproved one.” He argued. “News of Simon’s arrest is spreading, and people know that we’re involved. Besides, you must have interviewed them when I was kidnapped.”

“You were kidnapped. For thirty-six hours, eleven years ago. Your abductor served eight years and he now lives in Moldavie.” Gabriel said. “When we interviewed them a second time, eight years ago, the boarding school was attacked by akuma and many students ran to escape. That’s how you lost your arm.”

Adrien folded his arms across his chest. Gabriel went over a few more aspects of the lie and then left to finish preparing for the event. Adrien sighed. “Is père ashamed of me?” He asked.

Emilie shook her head. “No, of course not, minou! He just wants people to think the best of you.” She said. She sat down next to him. “What happened to you was not your fault. But regardless of whether or not they want to admit it… people are going to judge you for it.”

“They’re going to know that I’m lying to them. What do I do if they call me out?” Adrien asked.

“They’re not going to.” Emilie said.

Nathalie spoke now. “Something you’ll come to learn about people in your social class, Adrien,” she said, “is that what they know to be true and what they want to hear very rarely overlap.”

\---

Adrien’s birthday party was being held in a hotel in de-Lys. The ballroom was decorated with ivory and golden wallpaper with a floral design. It seemed to almost glow, and the heels of his shoes clicked against the floor. He wore a dark grey suit with a black vine pattern. His dress shirt was pressed nicely, and the amulet hung down and stopped right where his black vest started.

Tables of food were lined up near the walls. Emilie had commissioned Tom and Sabine for a large cake, which sat in the center of the smallest table, surrounded by plates and champagne glasses. The room was filled with people who looked to fancy to be real.

Adrien had been told by his parents that the legal drinking age was sixteen, having been lowered from eighteen after the akuma attacks destroyed Europa. So, nobody thought twice when he took a glass of champagne and started drinking it. The taste of the alcohol was vaguely triggering, reminding him of the amputation, but as he kept drinking, he remembered the first time Marinette touched him, and he felt warmer.

He was a little tipsy when he saw the Dupain-Chengs enter. Adrien tried to hide it, but the color in his cheeks gave him away. He smiled when he saw them. Tom wore a white sports coat, a blue seigneur shirt and cream colored trousers. Sabine wore a long white cheongsam with delicate blue patterns, like a porcelain bowl. She wore long, light blue sleeves under it.

Marinette looked beautiful. She, like Sabine, wore a long cheongsam, but hers was the color of wild orchids, decorated with plum blossoms and branches. Under it were magenta stockings, and her shoes were tied with pink ribbons. Pearls were wrapped around her wrists, a gift from Emilie following her escape.

Adrien kissed her. Marinette giggled when he did so. “Have you been drinking?” She asked.

“I’ve only had two glasses of champagne,” he argued. She shook her head and took the glass out of his hand. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you. I tried to guess the theme,” she laughed, “but I figured that I would just go with the purple and black that your family seems obsessed with.” She shrugged. “And I was right!”

Gabriel pulled Adrien away to introduce him to other nobles. They seemed impressed with him, and like Emilie and Nathalie had suggested, none of them questioned the boarding school. Some mentioned they believed boarding schools were better than governesses, though Gabriel covered for Nathalie by suggesting she was covering subjects more specific to a post-apocalyptic France.

After a few hours, Gabriel excused Adrien. He couldn’t find Marinette, the Dupain-Chengs, or Emilie, so he stood near the buffet and scanned the room. He grabbed a bowl, filled it with food, and started eating. The shredded chicken was spicier than he would have liked, but he kept eating.

“Happy birthday,” a familiar voice said. Juleka was standing next to him. He smiled at her while she started to fill a plate with food. Her dark hair was pulled back. She wore a long black dress, like a mourner’s dress, and a black shawl. She leaned against the table like he did. “You don’t look happy.”

“Père is having me lie to the nobility.” Adrien said. He sighed. “He wants me to pretend that I spent ten years at school, and not in a hole.” He was quiet for a moment. “I wish that it were true.”

“I can’t blame you.” She said. “Why does the lie trouble you?”

“I don’t know. Maman said that he doesn’t want people to think badly of me.” He said. “But it feels wrong. They know I’m lying. I don’t understand.”

“Even if it feels wrong, this lie is protecting you.” Juleka said. She looked out over the crowd. “Can you imagine what they’d say to you if they knew what Simon made you do?”

“I guess.” He looked down into his bowl. Then he smiled at her. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Your father invited Lila Rossi.” She said. “I convinced Marinette to let me tag along. I want to talk to her.”

“Oh, that’s right. You and Lila kissed last year.” Adrien said. She blushed, surprised. “Lila was my sister. She shared her memories with me.” He explained. “She told me about you. I know what happened to her. She--”

“She probably won’t want to see me.” Juleka finished for him. “I’m the reason she was akumatized, aren’t I?”

“No. She loved you. Her father wanted to torture that out of her.” He said. “But… she might not want to see you, that’s true. That isn’t your fault, though.”

Juleka was quiet. “Have you seen her?” Adrien looked around. Lila was standing near the band. Her dress was orange, with gold and brown accents. Her hair hung loose, though she wore red ribbons and golden bells on either side of her head. “She’s spent the last year as an akuma. What do I say to her?”

“I don’t know. Tell her how much you missed her.” He suggested. “Be understanding if she doesn’t want you to touch her.” He looked back at Lila. “Don’t push her. Don’t ask about her father. If she’s anything like me, knowing what she did as an akuma is going to be hard.”

Juleka nodded. She put her plate down and walked over to her. She put on a smile and waited a moment. “Hello, Lila.” She said.

Lila turned. She froze when she saw Juleka. For a moment, she seemed happy to see her, but then, her face twisted, and it fell. “Juleka Couffaine,” she whispered.

Juleka pushed hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry if my presence is unwelcome. I’m a close friend of Adrien’s.” She explained. “I helped him after he escaped. He, um… he told me how you two met.”

Lila grew tense. “Yes. I…” She sighed. “He didn’t mention you. I didn’t know you were acquainted.”

She looked down. “I’m sorry. I know that… things got worse for you after we met.” She apologized.

Lila tried to relax. “No, it wasn’t you.” She said with a heavy sigh. She moved to scratch her neck, and then grabbed her arm. She was having a hard time meeting Juleka’s eyes. She recognized it from other young women who she’d dated in secret.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? I can go.”

“No… I want to see you.” Lila took a deep breath and smiled. She looked up and met Juleka’s eyes. There was a moment where neither said anything. “I missed you. I thought about you every day when I was in les États Unis.”

“I imagine so. I was the reason you were there.”

“I--ha ha. No, that’s not what I meant.” Lila said. She leaned back on her heels. “You know, I was the leader of a little rebellion in the camp I was in. The man in charge sent me back to Italia because he knew he couldn’t control me.”

Juleka scoffed. “You’re making that up, you big liar.” She called her out. She smiled. “I missed you, too.” They both nervously looked out over the crowd. Juleka reached into her sleeve and unfurled a fan that depicted the night sky. She shielded her face from the crowd and moved in closer despite the blush in her cheeks.

Lila stopped her before she could get close. She looked over the crowd and sighed. “Listen, th-the conditioning w-wasn’t v-very effective.” She whispered. “I still really like you, b-but… I need some time.” She closed the fan. Juleka looked at her sadly. She sighed softly and touched her fingers. It sent a shiver up her spine that instinctively made her take a half step back. “I have to get this figured out.”

Juleka withdrew her hand. She processed that. Thankfully, her father hadn’t possessed the money to send her to a conversion camp, but Lila was having such an issue even looking at her. What torture had she endured? “Please, I want to help you with this.”

Lila smiled. “I know.” She frowned now, her eyes focused on the ground. “But I’m serious when I say that I need time.” She took one last look at Juleka and then said goodbye. She crossed the room, waving hello to Adrien as she passed him.

Juleka sighed and walked back over to Adrien. She picked up her plate and started picking at the food on it. “She wants some time to heal.” She said quietly.

“I understand that.” Adrien said. “She and I both have shellshock. Some of our symptoms are similar.”

“If a woman suffers from shellshock, it’s called hysteria, Adrien.” Juleka corrected him.

He groaned. “Oh, my god. Is hysteria fake or not?!” He asked.

“Hysteria, when properly diagnosed, is pretty much the same as shellshock, though the trauma that caused it is usually sexual in nature, while shellshock tends to be caused by horrors seen in war.” She explained. “But, when misdiagnosed, it is usually an excuse to imprison any woman who isn’t behaving the way her family thinks is appropriate.”

Adrien covered his face. “Every day I learn something horrible about the world we live in,” he growled, “and I wish that I had drowned when the pipe burst in my hole.”

Juleka chuckled. She looked at her plate. “I got a telegram from Luka. He’s coming back to Juliette.” She looked up at him. “You should meet him when he comes.”

“You think we’ll be friends?” Adrien asked.

“Either you’ll be best friends, or you’ll hate each other.” She hypothesized. “Hahaha. People tend to be pretty polar about him.”

They spoke for a little while longer. Adrien swiped more champagne. Juleka drank one, but Adrien increased his total from two to five. His face was very pink, and if it weren’t for the table, he’d probably have a hard time standing up. Marinette crossed the room and waited patiently for a pause in the conversation. Adrien saw her first and greeted her warmly. “Marinette! I’ve been looking for you.”

She looked at his face. “You aren’t drunk, are you?” She asked.

“Drunk feels… lighter than this.” He reasoned. “I don’t think there’s a lot of alcohol in these.” But his words started to sound lazy as they slurred together. He was very drunk, and he had just forgotten the feeling. “You don’t look happy. Do you need to talk to me?”

She blushed. “Um, maybe when you’ve sobered up?” Her blush burned her cheeks, and she couldn’t meet his eyes.

Adrien put down his bowl and excused himself from the conversation with Juleka. He pulled Marinette out onto the dance floor, putting her hands on his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music, and after a moment, Marinette felt comfortable enough to rest her head against his chest.

“Is this weird for you?” She asked.

“What, dancing? Not when I have such a talented partner.” He flirted. Marinette looked up and smirked at him, but she shook her head. “Oh. You mean the party.”

“You spent your entire childhood in that hole.” She said. “I just wonder how it feels to have escaped when you were virtually an adult.”

“It’s definitely weird,” he said, “but my life has always felt like I was trapped by the never ending flow of time.” She giggled.

Adrien leaned forward to kiss her. She stopped him. “Maybe when you don’t smell like a tavern, kitty.” She teased. The song ended, and she kissed his cheek. Emilie came and stole Adrien away to introduce him to some of her old friends.

Adrien drank another glass of champagne. He noted how the room was spinning, and he excused himself from a room that felt too big. The lobby was better, but it was still spinning. His legs gave out from under him, and he pressed his back up against the wall.

The second his back touched the wall, he was back in his hole. His blood ran cold and he covered his head. He leaned forward, and the vision vanished. He drank two more glasses to try to forget the experience, and then blacked out.

\---

Adrien woke up in one of the hotel rooms. He sat up and groaned. His head pounded. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Marinette was sitting next to the window, working on his prosthetic. “My drinking didn’t mess with the blood seal, did it?” He asked groggily.

She jumped. She nearly dropped the prosthetic. “Oh, my god, you scared me half to death!” She scolded. He grinned and shrugged. She looked at the metal. “But, no, the seal is fine. Your mother said you had grown, so I’m making the prosthetic longer.”

Adrien stood. Marinette might have carried him up here alone. His shoes were next to the door nearly, and his jacket was thrown over a chair. She’d put a vinyl record on a gramophone and had turned the volume down. It was the same creepy record that she’d played after his amputation. “Why are you playing this scary music?”

“You picked it!” She accused.

“This is the same song you played after you cut my arm off!” He pointed out.

“Yeah, I asked you what looked better to you, and you picked this record.” He seemed confused. “So I played the record you didn’t pick so you wouldn’t associate incredible pain with music that you liked.” She sort of jiggled her hands. “Pavlov’s Bell! Or something.”

Adrien leaned against the chair. “Oh, my god! That makes so much sense!” He smiled at her. “You’re so smart! What did I do to deserve meeting you?”

She grinned. “Just lucky, I guess!” She opened it to work on the insides. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Not really. I remember drinking a lot.” He rubbed his neck.

“That’s probably for the best. You weren’t really capable of going home.” She shrugged. “Gabriel told the nobles that the boarding school you attended had strict curfews, and you were getting sleepy.”

“I can always count on him to bullshit his way out of bad situations.” Adrien sighed. She put the finishing touches on the prosthetic and offered it to him. He attached it easily. He looked up at her with a smile, but she couldn’t meet his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“D-do you think it’s weird that we’re in love?” She asked. “After what Simon did to both of us.”

He considered this. “I don’t think it has to be weird unless we _make_ it weird.” He said. “Besides, I’m not entirely convinced he didn’t kidnap you because I stood up to him.” Adrien looked away. “He said he didn’t, but I don’t know if I believe him. You’re… not exactly his type.”

“I mean, I was able to give him something you weren’t.” She muttered.

“And what is that?”

“A child.” She whispered. She pulled her arms in and looked down.

Adrien frowned deeply. He helped her sit down on the bed. “Did the doctors tell you that you’re pregnant?” He asked.

“N-no. I still don’t know.” She said. She looked out the window. “I haven’t gotten my period in a while, but that could be related to stress.”

“I’m sorry.” He hugged her. She shook in her arms. “When are you supposed to know?”

She shrugged instead of saying anything. She looked up at him, and she smiled. He smiled back, noting that she had stopped shaking. Marinette shifted slightly to get closer to his face. She kissed him, putting her hands on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Marinette broke the kiss so she could move him further up the bed.

Adrien relaxed onto the pillows. Marinette positioned herself on top of him. She bent over and kissed him passionately. His heart started beating faster. They hadn’t been so physically close since Bruyère. He stifled a groan when she moved, which was quickly replaced with desperate gasps when she kissed his neck. “I-I thought…” Adrien muttered, “…I thought y-you said you weren’t ready.”

“I also said I reserved the right to change my mind.” She said. She fiddled with the magenta frog buttons on her cheongsam and pulled it off. Adrien didn’t think twice about raising his hands to her sides. “I wanted to talk to you about this last night, but you were already so drunk.” She stopped kissing his neck to kiss his lips. “It didn’t feel right.”

“I probably would have agreed.”

“That wouldn’t have made it right.” Marinette argued. She waited patiently as Adrien undid the buttons on his shirt. She brought her mouth down and placed starved kisses on his chest. She kept going lower, which was causing his body temperature to rise, and his face was turning redder. But as she got lower, he kept thinking. She touched the buckle on his belt, and instinctively, he shot away from her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to--I totally forgot that I can’t undo your clothes for a second!”

Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He crossed his legs and tried to hide his blush. “Um, c-can we use this moment to talk?” He asked. She hesitated before nodding. “A-after what Simon did to you, shouldn’t you be… more hesitant to try sex? Than you seem to be, I mean.”

“What are you trying to say?” She asked.

“I’m saying that I don’t think you really want to have sex with me, I think you’re under the impression that something is going to change if you try it.” Adrien said.

At first, Marinette seemed almost offended by the accusation. But then her face softened. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she wasn’t really crying. “You know, part of me wishes that we actually _had…_ you know, had sex with each other in Bruyère. Because then, being Simon’s sweetheart wouldn’t have been my first experience with it.” She admitted.

“You weren’t ready.”

She shook her head. That wasn’t the point. “But now, I’m just so worried that… my whole life is going to be defined by this… _one_ bad thing that happened to me.” He frowned, and she held up her hands. “I know that it’s different for you! He had you for ten years.”

“I still don’t understand the logic.”

Marinette looked down. “I wanted to have sex with you because, if it turns out that I’m pregnant, then there would be at least a small chance that it would be yours, and not his.” She covered her eyes. “I know that it’s totally stupid.”

He watched her for a minute. “You already know the answer, don’t you?” He asked. “You’re pregnant.”

She started sobbing. “Yes.” She cried into her hands. “I haven’t told maman or papa yet. I know that I can’t tell Nadja.” She cried harder. “I’m so scared, Adrien! What am I going to do?!”

Adrien frowned sadly. “Marinette, have you considered maybe getting an abortion?” He suggested.

“I would have to go all the way to Norvège.” She said. “That’s the closest country that offers safe abortions. The rest are back alleys and coat hangers.”

Adrien smiled at her. “We could go to Norvège. I’d be willing to go with you.”

“I don’t speak Norwegian.” She argued.

“Neither do I.” He admitted. He considered this. “Oh, but Nathalie told me that she’s fluent in Norwegian! She told me that she lived there with her partner a long time ago. We could take her along.” He paused. “Oh, she phrased it that way because she’s a homosexual, isn’t she? God, I hope Simon being exposed doesn’t make things worse for them. All of the homosexuals I’ve met have been really nice.”

Marinette looked at him. She shifted uncomfortably. “I mean, Norvège is very liberal, but… I would still need the father’s permission to get an abortion.”

“I could pretend to be the father. Nobody in Norvège knows who we are. They wouldn’t know the difference.”

“It’s a long train ride.”

“How long?”

“Four days there, four days back.”

“So we go, you get an abortion, and we’re still back in plenty of time for the trial.” He suggested. Adrien smiled at her briefly. “Nobody needs to know.” He watched her face. “Is that what you want to do, buginette?”

Marinette considered this. She sighed, closed her eyes, and weighed the options. The idea of carrying Simon’s child terrified her. The knowing looks the nobility had given her were bad enough. If anyone found out that she was pregnant, her family might have to leave Juliette. That had happened to a girl she’d known in Arbrest. She looked up at Adrien. He smiled at her. He would support her decision, no matter what. “What do you think?”

“I think that Simon is a fucking control freak, and I think that because he’s evil, he kidnapped you specifically to get you pregnant.” Adrien said. “And I think that if he found out that you got an abortion, it would make him so angry, he might actually explode.”

She laughed. “You always know how to make me smile.” She said. He grinned at her. She closed her eyes and touched her face, like she always did when she was deep in thought. “We’d have to leave immediately.” She said. He nodded. “I think… this might work.” He held her tightly in his arms. Adrien kissed her forehead and rocked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French courts are different from American courts and it is damn near impossible to figure out what they were like in the 1930s. I don’t even know what man take this and get ready because the next chapter is the trial


	29. the Good Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No One Should Have The Right To Die Before God Is Done Toying With Them

The only time Emilie felt any real happiness was in that split second between her alarm clock going off and before she truly woke in the morning. That one moment where she wasn’t an orphan. That one moment where her husband didn’t hate her. That one moment where her only child wasn’t dead. That was the only time she was happy.

But it would always hit her. It was the sixth anniversary of Adrien’s abduction. He would have been eleven years old, discovering girls, pushing boundaries, and staying up too late. She turned off the alarm and looked up at the ceiling.

Despite the fact that they still slept in the same bed, there was an ocean in between Gabriel and Emilie. He got up first, changing out of his nightclothes and leaving the room without speaking to her. She folded her arms over her stomach and didn’t move for a long time.

Then Emilie got out of bed. She got dressed, and she walked down the hall to Adrien’s bedroom. She sat down on the floor at the end of his bed and looked mournfully at the photographs and the pictures. Adrien had always looked so bored in photographs. His drawings were childlike, but she’d loved each and every one he had presented to her.

She looked at his bed. She had cried on it for days when she had first returned to the aeroship. She had sat on it on the first anniversary. She hadn’t done it since because it didn’t smell like him anymore. The room felt empty, and it weighed heavily on her heart.

Emilie stood. She walked out of the room and down to Gabriel’s office. He was working, like he always was. If it wasn’t politics, it was akumology. She stared at him for a long time. “Gabriel.” She said.

“What?” He growled at her.

“I want to have a baby.” Emilie said, getting straight to the point.

Gabriel put his pen down. He stared at her. “What?” He asked. His voice dropped with venom.

“I want to have another baby.” Emilie repeated.

He glared at her. Gabriel looked down, balled up his fists, and then stood. “I. Cannot believe. That you would waltz into my office and demand a child of me!” He said. He walked closer to her. “My son is _missing!_ He’s out there, and you’d have me _give up_ on him!”

“I never said that, Gabriel!” Emilie shouted.

“What are we going to say to him when he comes home?!” He asked. “He’s going to think we were trying to _replace_ him!” He looked to the side. “And what would we tell this new child?”

Emilie raised her hands. “Gabriel, don’t--”

But he interrupted her. “No, Emilie. Tell me. What will we tell this new child of Adrien?” He got close to her face. “Are we going to tell them of Adrien? About how our eldest child was _stolen_ from us?” He was in her face completely now. “Do you want to tell them about how our son is being _tortured?!_ Should we go into the police station now and get that mover out of evidence?! Why don’t we just show them the footage of a pedophile _raping_ him as a _fucking bedtime story?!_ ”

Emilie burst into tears. “Stop it! Stop _yelling_ at me!” She screamed. “Our son is dead, Gabriel!” She balled up her fists. “He’s dead and it’s _your fault!_ ”

Gabriel moved to strike her. He stopped a moment after he moved, reminded of his father. He turned around, grabbed the table, and he flipped it over. Papers flew around the room. “Don’t fucking turn this on me!”

“It’s your fault!” Emilie accused. “All you had to do was excuse yourself from the wake for _three fucking minutes_ to put your _five year old son_ to bed!” She motioned to the foyer. “Then, he wouldn’t have run away! It was _your fault!_ ”

He kicked a chair over. “Don’t _say_ that!”

“I want us to be a family again!” Emilie cried. “Our parents are gone! Our son is gone! All we do is fight!”

It was true. They barely even spoke. The nine day stretch between Adrien’s birthday and the anniversary of his abduction tended to be the worst--last year, they’d even come to blows over it. Her friends worried that such fights were common, but they really weren’t. Besides, Emilie had given as good as she’d gotten. Usually things got better by the time their wedding anniversary rolled around. This last year, though, things had only gotten worse. Emilie and Gabriel hadn’t even had sex since New Year’s Eve. Which was before their anniversary.

“Gabriel, please.” Emilie begged. “I want to be a mother again.”

“I am not giving up on my son.” He said firmly.

She stared at him for a very long time. She frowned deeply, and with each passing second, it got deeper. “I think we should get divorced,” Emilie whispered.

She didn’t give him a chance to reply. She left the room and went to pack. Emilie threw all of her things into a suitcase. She left her wedding ring on the bedside table. As she went to the docks, she noticed that Gabriel hadn’t followed her. He must have agreed.

Emilie took an aeroplane to the ground. Then, she took a train from Bruyère to Juliette-sur-Capricorne. Emilie walked from the train station to le Pont de la Grâce Salvatrice, and then over the bridge to the wilds. She walked with her things until she found Simon’s home, where she knocked on the door.

At first, Simon didn’t answer. Then, annoyed, she knocked louder. He still didn’t come after the third knock, so she left her things on the porch and walked around back. For whatever reason, Simon’s backyard always smelled terrible, but she didn’t care. “Simon!” She yelled through the screen.

He appeared less than a minute later, half dressed. “Emilie? What the hell are you doing here?” Simon asked.

“Why are you naked?” She asked.

Simon’s face turned pink. “I don’t have to answer questions about what I do in my own home.” He said as he held up a hand. There was something white on it. Emilie made a face. She assumed that he’d been masterbating. She was _wrong,_ but from the knowledge she had, that was a logical conclusion. He sighed. “Come back around to the front porch. I’ll let you in, just give me a minute.”

Emilie walked back around to the front porch. Simon appeared, fully dressed, about five minutes later. He hadn’t showered, so he still smelled of sex. It didn’t do much except further Emilie's masterbation theory.

He also seemed very annoyed. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Emilie didn’t say anything. She just pulled her arms in and started crying. Simon didn’t know what to say, so he invited her inside and took her bags. She sat down and cried into her hands. He sat next to her. “My marriage is over.” She said. “He didn’t try to stop me. He wanted me gone.”

“Em, I’m sure he didn’t want you gone.” Simon said.

She clawed at her scalp. “I miss him so much, Simon!” She sobbed. “God! I miss him every day!”

He didn’t know what she was talking about. “Gabriel?” He asked. She shook her head and just kept crying. He frowned. “Oh. Adrien.” Emilie pulled her knees up. She cried for a long time. “He was so young to be taken from you.”

“Gabriel won’t even let me hold a funeral.” Emilie said. “I know we don’t have a body, but…” She sighed. “We might get some closure.”

“What are you doing here, though?” He asked.

“I wanted another child.” She sobbed. “I want a child! I want to be a mother so badly!” She looked up at the ceiling. “Being a mother… holding a baby in my arms… raising it to be happy and healthy… that’s what I want. I want to be a mother again.”

Simon frowned. He sat with her as she cried. She cried until no more tears came, and then she cried some more. Simon offered her dinner, which she couldn’t eat, and water, which she drank despite her shaking hands spilling liquid on the couch.

Simon changed into his nightclothes. He offered his bed to Emilie for the night. Emilie pulled a nightgown out of her suitcase. She opened the window and leaned out, watching the forest as the wind blew against the branches. Then she climbed under the covers. She felt weird being in Simon’s bed, but he was downstairs on the couch.

What Emilie couldn’t know was that under her, as she slept, her son was pacing back and forth. She’d shouted for Simon in the middle of a visit. Jackady leaving in the middle of a sexual assault was _unprecedented_. Normally, Adrien would have been relieved that Jackady had left him. But he had left without giving Adrien his reward.

Jackady didn’t reward Adrien after torturing him. He rewarded him with food after raping him, provided he was good enough. Jackady had shown him the food. He had taken advantage of Adrien's changing body, and then he had heard something. He had grabbed his clothes and fled, taking the food with him.

Adrien paced back and forth. He had redressed, though he had left the shirt unbuttoned and the pants unzipped. He had taken care of the pent up sexual energy. He had waited and he had cried and he had begged for Jackady to come back.

He clawed at his hair. “ _JACKADY!_ ” Adrien screamed. The hatch didn’t open. He cried, though his eyes were drying out. Adrien closed them and screamed at the top of his lungs.

The scream was monstrously loud. It was loud enough to escape through the tiny holes in the safe room, even though it was largely drowned out. Emilie was the closest person to him when he screamed.

And she heard it, though because of the distortion, it didn’t seem real. Nevertheless she shot up, drenched in sweat. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. “Adrien?!” She yelled, looking for something--anything--that could have produced the scream. An akuma. A mother with her baby. An eleven year old boy who had escaped his torturer. _Anything._

But there was nothing. Of course there wasn’t. She had let her heart swell with hope, only to have it crushed into a million pieces once again. Her knees gave out from under her, and she crumpled to the floor. She didn’t have any energy left to cry.

Simon heard her yell and came upstairs. She looked at him. “I thought I heard him scream.” She shook her head. “I must be losing my mind.”

Simon frowned. Adrien actually screamed a lot. He was secure enough that no one was in danger of finding him, but sometimes, when Simon was in his bedroom, he would hear Adrien scream. “Emilie…” He said quietly.

“I just miss him so much!” She said, covering her mouth. “I would give anything to hold him one last time!” She covered her eyes with her knees. “Just one more time.”

“Em…”

“He was so bright! And he was so kind.” Emilie said. “He was honest and thoughtful and so, so sweet!” She leaned her head back. “I don’t want another child. I want to be with my son.”

“Em, Adrien is gone.”

“I know that!” She snapped. She lost her balance. Emilie fell over, and she didn’t bother to sit back up. “All I want is to be with my son. And I know that he’s dead.” She was quiet for a minute. “I want to kill myself, Simon.” Her voice broke.

Simon helped her to her feet. “Emilie, you’re sick. You need help.” She looked like she was ready to argue with him, but he shook his head. “I mean, that’s not really my area of expertise. I could recommend grief counseling.” She shook her head. He frowned. “Being here certainly isn’t helping. Why don’t we go out and get breakfast? My treat.”

Emilie didn’t say anything. Simon declared firmly that they would do this. He got in the shower. As the hot water ran over him, he thought about his childhood friend. When he had kidnapped Adrien, or more specifically when he decided to keep him, he knew that doing so would destroy Emilie. She’d told him repeatedly that she didn’t know how she could love someone so much as she did her son. Adrien’s abduction had taken everything from her--her son, her mother, her marriage, and now even her reason for living. Simon closed his eyes. Six years was long enough. All things had to end.

He got out of the shower. He put on a robe and went upstairs. “Emilie, I have to show you something.” He said.

But she had already gone. Emilie had written a note, saying that she was going to drive up to Rossignol, and then go home for a while. Simon looked at the note, tore it up, and then threw it away. He dressed, ate breakfast, read the newspaper, and sat quietly for a long time. Then, he scraped his leftovers onto a piece of paper and went upstairs.

He found the rope ladder he’d hidden behind his chest of drawers. Simon opened the hatch and climbed down into it. Adrien looked crazed, his hair messier than normal and his eyes wide. He grabbed his toys and threw them at him. “Get out! _Get out!_ ” Adrien screamed. He threw a toy that hit Simon’s face. “I hate you!”

Simon dropped the ball of food. He took several steps forward, which scared Adrien into backing up against the wall.

Adrien held his hands against the wall. He narrowed his eyes and drew on every bit of his adolescent rage. “Kill me!” He demanded. He grabbed the bucket, which was full of shit and vomit, and he threw it at Simon. “ **KILL ME!** ”

\---

Tom had burst into tears when Marinette told him that she was pregnant. Adrien had never seen a man cry before, and while he felt bad for thinking it, seeing Tom cry was a bit of a validating experience. He certainly felt better about all those times he’d cried in front of Marinette.

It was Sabine who helped Marinette through her breakdown following Tom’s sobs. She volunteered to go with them, believing that this was something she should do with her mother. Tom agreed, understanding that he probably would be detrimental to the end goal.

The train to Norvège left from Bruyère. Nathalie was speaking quietly while explaining the schedule, as though she didn’t want people to overhear them. Marinette looked unwell, but when Adrien asked, she muttered something about morning sickness. He didn’t press her for details after that.

The train to Norvège was larger than the domestic trains France used. There was more room to spread out, which proved useful when it came time to sleep.

Marinette was woken by her stomach when it was still dark. She stood and ran out of the car, which woke Adrien. He saw her leave and followed her. She ran to the bathroom, but someone was already inside. She slammed her hand against the door and covered her mouth.

Adrien approached her. “Are you alright?” He asked. She tried to motion for him to move. He couldn’t understand her hand motions, so he got closer. Marinette choked as she tried to keep in her vomit. He took a half step closer at the sound, and she puked on Adrien’s shirt and her skirt. He jumped but didn’t recoil, and Marinette stared at his shirt with wide eyes.

She covered her face. “So, if you could do me a favor and shoot me dead, I’d really appreciate it.”

Adrien waved her off. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He said with a grin. He sort of chuckled. “I doubt this is the worst I’ve ever looked.”

The door to the bathroom opened. Marinette ducked inside. Adrien told her that he was going to get a change of clothes for the both of them. He returned after a few minutes to change in the bathroom. She was hiding her face in the toilet. Adrien frowned sympathetically and took off his shirt. He found a spare trash bag at the bottom of the garbage can, and he stole it to use as a dirty laundry bag. He didn’t want to ask for her skirt, so he started soaking his shirt in the sink.

He offered her the plain blue dress he’d found among her things. He rubbed her back while she puked into the toilet, humming the same song she’d once hummed to him. “Just relax. This will all be over soon.”

Marinette put her right arm on the toilet seat, and she leaned her head against it. “Do you know what I keep thinking about?”

He tilted his head. “What?”

“I keep thinking about that first time I took you to the Winter Market.” She said. “I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t taken you that day, or if I had thought about why you were so scared.” She frowned. “If I had thought about it longer than it took to draw the easiest conclusion!”

Adrien shook his head. “Marinette, you can't torture yourself like that.” He knew from experience that it accomplished nothing.

“Do you wonder what your life might have been like if you hadn’t been kidnapped?” She asked.

“Not really. I don’t remember much of my life beforehand, so I don’t really have a frame of reference.” He said. He smiled at her. “Besides, I got to meet you!”

She frowned at him. “Adrien, don’t take this the wrong way,” Marinette said, “but I would literally sacrifice every memory I have of you if it meant that you and I had never gotten kidnapped.” She sat up. “It is unreasonable for me to be glad that you suffered just so we could meet. Our lives shouldn’t have been defined that way.”

Adrien sighed. “Yes, I know.” He said. “But I have to tell myself _something_ to get out of bed in the morning.”

She frowned. Marinette didn’t reply, but she did stand up. She took the dress from him, and he started washing her skirt in the sink. He threw it into the bag, and after Marinette had washed out her mouth, he walked with her back to their seats.

\---

Bob Roth got out of his automobile and walked inside the jailhouse. He signed in as a visitor, and the guard led him down into the bowels. Bob was quiet as they walked. He’d never been to a jail before, though there had been a few close calls. The guard unlocked the door, and Bob stepped inside.

“Shit, Simon. You look like a skeleton.” Bob said.

Simon looked up. “Bob!” He exclaimed. It had been a long time since they’d met up, though not nearly as long as either would claim if asked--they usually met up every few months. The reasons for this were exactly what they seemed to be. “What are you doing here?”

Bob pushed his hands into his suit pockets. He wore a custom white suit with a faint silver pattern and polished buttons. He looked very different from Simon, who wore a striped prisoner’s uniform. “I heard you got arrested.” He laughed. “I had figured you were in the clear!”

Simon shrugged. “For a while, so did I. But all things must end.” He frowned. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I'm here because one of your victims is the son of the vicomte.” Bob said. “And since you tried to kill him, you’re potentially facing…” His voice trailed off.

Simon avoided his eyes.

Bob sighed and leaned back on his heels with his eyes closed. “Listen, you and I both know that our… friends don’t feel safe when things like this break.” He said. He opened his eyes. “And this is very high profile.” He folded his arms across his chest. “So, I’m here to make you a deal.”

Simon blinked.

“I am going to post your bail. You can do whatever you want with what freedom you have left.” Bob said. “But you have to go to the trial. You have to face the music, alone. And if they offer you a deal…” Bob lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes. “…you cannot give up any of our names for a lighter sentence.”

Simon’s eyes grew wide. He hadn’t considered offering up other names to save himself. Part of him didn't even think it would help. But he nodded. They shook on it, and Bob left the cell. A few hours later, Simon was released on bail.

\---

The news made its way to the Agrestes the day after. Things were tense enough between Emilie and Gabriel, who had fallen into similar patterns with Adrien on his way to Norvège. Gabriel telephoned Tom, feeling that he should know, since Simon might’ve tried to go home.

Tom was furious. “Who the fuck bailed him out?!” He shouted.

“I don’t know. But the court got the bail. He’s free until the trial.” He said, looking at the papers in front of him. He frowned deeply. “Thankfully the children aren’t in town. I’m going to hire a bodyguard for Adrien. Do you want me to do the same for Marinette?”

Tom sighed. “No, I’ve got it covered.” He said. “I’m going to go to his house, wait for him to show up, and then beat him half to death.”

Gabriel sighed. “Thomas Dupain, you are going to get arrested. Please don’t do that.”

“No, I’m going to do it.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Sabine is in Norvège, and she’s the only person who could stop me, realistically.” Tom said. “I mean it. I’m lost without my girls. I’ve had take out for dinner every night since they left.”

“They’re doing something important. I respect it.” Gabriel said.

Tom frowned. “If you respect it, why did they have to go all the way to Norvège to get it done safely?”

His face flushed. “I have to hang up now.” He said nervously. “There’s a lot of, um, paperwork. That I have to do.” He hung up quickly.

Tom sighed. He hung up the telephone and stood quietly in the café for a while. He got into his truck and drove out of Juliette, parked in the woods, and went to Simon’s home. He went inside.

No one had been in his house since Adrien had become Chat Noir and assaulted him. The couch was still overturned. The floor had holes in it, and the wood was stained with blood. There was a water stain where the ice had melted. Tom walked forward. There was blood and vomit on the stairs to the basement. He looked upstairs.

The door he’d knocked off the hinges was propped against the wall. Simon’s clothes were still on the floor, as were the things that Marinette and Chat Noir had thrown around, but his trophies had been confiscated by the Patrouilleurs. So had the trunk at the foot of his bed, which Adrien had said hidden him during their trip. His bed and the rug had been moved to allow for better access to the hole. Tom looked down into.

It looked small. He wondered if he could fit into it, but worried about how he would get out. As he considered this, he heard an automobile pull into the driveway. Tom checked his prosthetic and curled it into a fist. It was one of Marinette’s early works, custom made for him after the war. She’d made it to help in the bakery, but he thought that it was rather fitting for it to hurt Simon.

Tom waited to hear footsteps. He could hear a severe limp in the step of the person walking, and there was mumbling that echoed in the empty house. Yes, this was Simon. He waited for Simon to come up the stairs, since he knew walking downstairs would alert Simon to his presence.

Simon was muttering incoherently as he entered his bedroom. Tom sucker punched him as soon as he passed through the threshold. He hit the wall hard, and he collapsed under his own weight. He looked up at Tom, and then away. “God dammit!” He shouted. “Adrien ripped my fucking guts out; did you really have to punch me?!”

Tom frowned. “You _deserved_ it! After everything you did to him?!” He folded his arms across his chest. “Besides, I didn’t get a chance to hit you!” Sabine had hit him, but Tom hadn’t seen him before or since the indictment. “You raped my little girl! You beat her until you broke her bones! How could you do that?!”

Simon didn’t say anything. He pushed against the wall to stand.

“You know who else causes such needless suffering? Fucking raiders!” He shouted. “And you know what we called raiders who did these kinds of things to people back in the army? Raider sadists!” He brought back his arm. “So get off on this, Grimault!” Tom brought his fist across Simon’s face and knocked him out cold.

\---

They reached Norvège one half-day ahead of schedule. The station looked different from the others he’d been to. Stepping down from the train meant stepping into dirt. The houses next to the train were quaint, mostly painted green and white. The paved roads started a few meters ahead. The town was on a steep hill.

As they walked, he realized that the town felt very different from the cities he’d been to in France. France always seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over it. Maybe, he figured, that was because his life was that dark cloud.

They came to the edge of the town, bordered by a rope. Over the edge was a cliff, but what Adrien was in most of awe of was the fjord. It was massive, bordered on all sides by steep cliffs. The water was crystal clear and sparkling blue.

Nathalie touched his shoulder gently. “We came here for a reason. We should keep moving.”

Adrien nodded reluctantly. “This place is beautiful, though!” He smiled at her. “When Marinette and I get married, this is where I want to go for our honeymoon!”

Nathalie smiled and shook her head. She ushered him forward. They soon found the clinic. Adrien held Marinette’s hand while they waited. Nathalie, being the only person present who spoke Norwegian, filled out the forms and only passed it back to Marinette when it came time for her signature. Adrien took it next and wrote his name under hers, pretending to be the father.

Marinette shifted awkwardly in her seat. “Is it… is it going to hurt?” She asked.

Sabine frowned. Nathalie folded her hands in her lap. “No, it won’t.”

“Am I going to have a hard time getting pregnant later?” She asked.

“If it’s done right, no.” Nathalie said. Marinette nodded nervously. She grabbed the edge of her seat and kicked her legs. A doctor came out soon and said something in Norwegian. “Marinette, Adrien, you two follow the doctor. We aren’t allowed to go with you.” Sabine seemed ready to protest. “It’s the law.”

Marinette shook when she stood. Adrien held her gently. She looked at him and nodded. They walked over to the doctor and through the door.

\---

Simon walked into Siegbert Memorial Asylum. He wasn’t working that day, but figured he would clean out his office. People stared at him--people he had once known. He made his way to his office.

The furniture would have to stay. He didn’t have any hope of getting it out of the asylum. He took the diagrams off of the walls and put them down. Then, he carried a box to the glass bookshelf and started taking books out.

Simon found other souvenirs he’d taken over the years. Most of them belonged to Adrien. Photographs of him, mostly. Parts of the reel he’d cut out of the film because they showed his face or something else that could have been used to identify him. He folded these things up and tucked them into his jacket. Then, he finished clearing out the shelves.

Simon carried the box in one hand and the pictures under his arm. When he moved to leave, Damocles stood in his way.

“You should have telephoned us.” He said firmly. He folded his arms across his chest. “Do you feel guilty? Are you ashamed of yourself?”

“Right now, I’m actually a little hungry, so I’m going to go home.” Simon said. He pushed past Damocles. He followed him out, probably to make sure he didn’t visit any of his former patients. Simon carried his things into his automobile and drove back out to his home in the wilds.

He didn’t eat, and instead climbed into the hole. Everything had been taken out of it to be submitted into evidence. Simon held his arms out to test the measurements, and then he sat down. He pulled out the photograph of Adrien. It wasn’t one of the photographs he’d taken. He didn’t want someone finding something like that in his office. It was a photograph Emilie had sent him after Adrien’s fourth birthday.

It was old now, and permanently folded. He held it between his fingers, remembering what it had been like back then. He could still, clear as day, remember the look on Adrien’s face when he realized that Simon was evil and wanted to hurt him. The look of complete and utter betrayal.

He leaned his head against the metal walls and reminisced about that first time.

\---

After nine days, they returned from Norvège. Nathalie dropped Adrien off at the mansion. She was going to drive Sabine and Marinette to a hotel in Hibou. She hadn’t told him this, but Gabriel had telephoned her in after he learned Simon had been released. She didn’t want Marinette to panic, and had suggested that they take a small vacation. Hibou’s major hotel had a pleasant and somewhat famous spa, and she figured that Simon wouldn’t find them there.

Careful to watch his step in the night, Adrien carried his luggage inside. The mansion was dark, which was odd. He looked around, wondering if Nathalie had forgotten to mention to his parents that they were ahead of schedule. He put his bags down. “Hello? I’m home!” He called out.

He could hear footsteps running through the halls. Emilie slid into his line of sight, grinning like a fool. She sprinted down the stairs and embraced him tightly, holding him as close as she could. “Oh, my baby! You made it home!” She said.

“I told you I’d only be gone for nine days, at most,” Adrien said. She ignored him and held his face. He realized that he’d come back home on the anniversary of his kidnapping--his mother had likely isolated herself because she was mourning him, but then she heard his voice. He had fulfilled a fantasy that she’d always had--he had come home on the day of his abduction. Adrien smiled weakly. “We managed to catch the return trip.”

“I missed you so much!” Emilie said. She grabbed his bags and smiled at him. “Come on! You must be exhausted.” She helped him upstairs and into bed.

\---

The first day of the trial finally arrived. Adrien and Emilie sat in the stands. Alya ran inside and slid into the seat next to him. “Hey, good morning!” She said. She grinned at him. “Today’s the day!”

Adrien smiled at her. “Where have you been?” He asked.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been around. I just saw you the other day at your birthday party.” She said. “We danced together, even.”

“Oh, Alya, I was very drunk. I don’t remember that.” He said.

She laughed. Alya looked at the papers in her hands. “I’m here to record things from the trial. This case is on everyone’s minds.” She frowned. “How are you and Marinette holding up?”

“I’m fine. I imagine she’ll be better once everything is over.” He sighed. “What’s the public opinion?”

She brushed hair out of her face. “The opinion of Simon is very bad, but that’s largely because of rumors that he’s a homosexual.” She folded her arms across her chest. “As though that’s worse than being a sexual sadist and a pedophile!”

“I don’t think he is a homosexual.” Adrien said. “He was clearly in love with Nadja.”

Emilie, who had been pretending not to listen, spoke now. “He’s definitely not a homosexual.” She said firmly.

“That’s just what they’re saying. They’re saying that about you, too.” Alya said. “They’re calling you things like… fairy. And…” Her voice fell here. “…and _gay._ ”

“That’s so mean! He was a _child!_ ” Emilie exclaimed.

“They’re saying bad things about Marinette, too. One guy said she had it coming, going after someone she knew was dangerous.” Alya said. Emilie frowned sadly, and Adrien seemed furious. “Don’t worry. I gave that guy what-for.”

They moved off this topic when the Dupain-Chengs arrived. They sat behind them, talking quietly. Adrien turned around and whispered to Marinette. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Shitty.” She said. Her face flushed. “Physically. Not… not because of anything else.” Adrien took her hand and kissed it lightly.

The courtroom filled with people. They slid into seats beside and behind Adrien. They sat on both sides of the courtroom. Nadja entered and sat down in the stands behind the defense’s table, but she waved amicably at Adrien and Marinette. When Simon came in, he glared at Adrien and Marinette. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Adrien simply glared back.

Soon enough, court began. Among the witnesses for the defense were former patients. They claimed that Simon cared too much for their plights to have done the same thing to someone else. To counter this, the prosecution called Directeur Damocles, who presented evidence that some patients were uncomfortable with how he seemed to focus on their pain.

Alya was the next witness. She spoke about how differently Simon had acted when she wanted to interview Adrien. She presented evidence she’d gathered proving Simon’s guilt, and that he’d tried to cover it up.

The judge and jury reviewed evidence, and then the judge dismissed the court for the day. The next day, there were more deliberations. Marinette spoke about the time she spent investigating him, and her experience in the hole. Adrien was called after that, and as he took the stand, he shivered.

He answered the judge’s questions, his entire body was shaking. He described what he remembered about being kidnapped, and he danced around the more disgusting aspects of his abduction. He explained how he escaped, and what had happened after. Nadja tried to hide her shock that Simon had raped him twice after his escape. When he mentioned that Simon would mimic the torture his patients endured unto him, the prosecution moved that copies of Alya’s Profiles of the Asylum series, as well as Simon’s doctoral journal, be admitted into evidence.

All the while, he felt Simon staring at him. He felt his eyes burning holes into his head, and then when he spoke of his wounds, the feel of the glare changed. As he talked about the cigarette burns, about the scars left by the whip on his back and legs, about the fact he’d killed his right arm… Simon stared at him, as if appraising him. He dug his nails into the wood to try to keep calm, to keep the people staring at him from seeing how he shook in fear.

Adrien was dismissed from the stand. He went back to his seat and flopped down. He was shaking all the way down to his core. Alya put her hands on his shoulders and comforted him until he calmed down.

There was a third day of deliberations. The lawyers offered closing statements, and then the jury was excused. It took hours for them to return. Adrien, Alya, and Marinette passed the time by playing childish games. Emilie watched them with loving eyes.

Then, the jury returned. The courtroom fell silent. Alya took Adrien’s hands and squeezed them until his flesh hand was numb. “Has the jury reached a verdict?” The judge asked.

The foreman stood. “We have, Your Honor.” He looked at the paper in his hands. “We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of all charges.”

The room grew loud with murmuring. Everyone started whispering, and their voices combined into unintelligible white noise. Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Alya grinned at him and shook him excitedly. Marinette sighed behind them, and her parents hugged her.

The judge called the court to order. He tried to sound unbiased as he delivered his ruling. Because Simon had tried to kill Adrien, a nobleman, that particular charge was capital. The prosecution was certainly capable of presenting special circumstances, so the judge sentenced Simon Grimault to death.

\---

Emilie helped Adrien change into the clothes Gabriel had bought for him to wear to the execution. It was a simple black suit, but clearly on fine make. She wore a black trumpet skirt, a white blouse, and a black jacket. Her scarf was red and patterned with faint skulls. It probably wasn’t appropriate to wear to the execution of her childhood friend.

When they were finished getting ready, Emilie took Adrien’s hand and led him downstairs. Gabriel and Nathalie waited for them, both dressed in plain black outfits. As they walked out to the automobile, Emilie pulled her hair up and tight against her head. Nathalie drove them into the city.

Adrien looked out the window. The city was busy, much busier than normal. Nathalie was driving slowly, trying to be gentle as she pierced the crowd. “I thought we were going to witness the execution.” He said flatly.

“We are.” Gabriel said.

Nathalie let them out, and they walked the rest of the way. Adrien looked at the faces of the people they passed. They barely acknowledged him. They made their way to the town square, which was already filled with people. Vendors advertised popcorn and fruit. Gabriel pushed a path into the crowd, and they made their way to the front. The crowd had formed a semicircle around a large wooden device. The device suspended a large blade. “What is that thing?” Adrien asked.

“It’s a guillotine.” Gabriel said.

Adrien jumped. He looked around. Emilie had told him that Simon was to be executed by guillotine, but he had expected it to be quiet. Private. “They’re going to kill him in front of all these people?!” He asked incredulously.

Emilie stroked his hair. “It’s traditional, minou.” She said comfortingly. Adrien still frowned.

They were soon joined by the Dupain-Chengs, and then by Alya. She got her camera set up and then smiled at Adrien. “It’s been a long time since I attended a good, old-fashioned execution!” She said loudly, like it was funny.

Marinette smiled. “Same here,” She said, oblivious to Adrien’s frown. “The last time I went to an execution… it was Richard Lars Gagne’s execution.” Alya nodded. Adrien sighed heavily.

He was quiet as they brought out Simon. The crowd was silent also, though they waited eagerly while Adrien waited in apprehension. He was carried inside a trunk, another tradition, albeit a poetically justified one. It reminded him of the trunk he’d hidden inside. Gabriel walked forward, and Marinette immediately moved to take his place at Adrien’s side. She wrapped her arms around his, watching his face.

The trunk opened, and Simon climbed out. He was dressed plainly, and his arms were tied behind his back. Gabriel addressed him loudly. “Simon Grimault, the people of France have found you guilty, and demand that you die.” The crowd cheered.

Simon summoned every nerve he had left. He smiled at Gabriel. “So this is how it ends.” He said.

Gabriel didn’t address him again. He stepped back. Simon looked over the crowd, his eyes falling and staying focused on Adrien. He flinched, and he avoided his eyes. Emilie frowned at Simon. She took a half step forward. “Rot in hell, Simon.” She hissed loudly.

His face fell to a neutral expression. The executioner led Simon to the guillotine. He pushed down on his back and secured his head inside the half-moon. The executioner walked around and held onto the trigger tightly. A few minutes passed while Gabriel finished his speech. Adrien started shaking, and Marinette wrapped her arms around him.

The executioner pulled down the trigger. The blade fell, and it severed Simon’s head. Gabriel bent over and showed the severed head to the crowd. The crowd erupted into celebratory shouting, even though Adrien could have sworn that Simon opened his eyes and stared right at him. It sent a wave of dread through his bones. It persisted, and he tried to focus on something else. Anything else! His mind settled on the blood that was dripping onto his father’s shirt. The crowd drowned out any sound, but when Gabriel lowered Simon’s head, the blood fell onto the pavement like clockwork.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know the last public execution in France was in 1939


	30. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How To Put The Spark Back Into Your Relationship With Your Cat

Adrien flinched when the hatch opened. It had been awhile since his angry outburst. Jackady had responded to him throwing a bucket of waste at him by beating and raping him with a pole. He had rubbed his body in the mess. He had punched him until his nose bled. He was still sore.

But when he climbed into the hole, Jackady didn’t do much of anything. First, he tied Adrien to the pipe. Then he took the bucket, and he left. He didn’t close the hatch on his way out.

Adrien sighed. That would sometimes happen. If he had things to do, Jackady would leave the door open and make it so he couldn’t escape. Adrien had dreams where he wiggled free of his bindings and crawled to freedom in times like these. But it had never happened, and he was convinced that it never would.

He returned a few minutes later to clean up the mess. Adrien watched him without saying anything for a long time. “Master, I'm sorry that I misbehaved.” He apologized weakly.

Jackady grunted nonspecifically. Then, he said, “You should be.”

Adrien frowned. He choked on his lines, but leaned forward anyway. He looked up at Jackady with big eyes. “I missed you.” He whispered. There was no response. “Please say something. I’m so hungry.”

Jackady said nothing. He finished cleaning the mess. Adrien sighed and resigned himself to hanging for a few hours. He stretched and tried to reposition himself so he didn’t hurt so badly. He tried to think of something positive. He couldn’t quite remember the details of the story he was writing in his head.

Then, he heard sloshing. Adrien looked forward and watched as Jackady lowered his bucket into the hole with a rope. It looked like it had been washed, and it was filled with water. Adrien tried to repress his thirst, knowing that he’d get sick from drinking it, even if Jackady had cleaned it. Then, Jackady climbed down.

He let Adrien down from the pipe. Jackady told Adrien to strip, and he did so with a heavy sigh. Then, he pushed the mattress to the side. He grabbed a soft sponge from the water. He wrung it out, and Adrien noticed that the water had soap in it.

Jackady sat down in front of Adrien and gently brought the sponge across his body. Adrien closed his eyes and sighed, almost contentedly. The water was warm, and it felt good against his skin. This was the closest Adrien had ever felt to being loved in a long time. He leaned his head back so Jackady wouldn’t see the smile on his face. He’d stop if he thought Adrien was enjoying it.

Jackady reached behind and pushed his head forward. He wiped down Adrien’s face, washing away the dirt and sweat, as well as the semen and blood from his last visit. He moved his free hand to Adrien’s shoulder to keep him still, and almost unconsciously, Adrien put his hand on his.

Jackady wiped down his back and his legs. Then, he handed the sponge to Adrien. “Here. Use this to wash between your legs.” He instructed. If he tried to do it, Adrien would squirm, fearing that he’d be raped again. Then, he’d never get clean. It wasn’t like Jackady actually cared whether or not Adrien was clean; he just thought his scratching was annoying. Adrien made a face as he took the sponge, but he did as he was instructed. “Looks like our time is up, pet. I’ll be back soon. You keep bathing.” Jackady left Adrien with the bucket.

Adrien looked at it. He watched the hatch for a moment, and then frowned. He crawled forward and dunked his head in the bucket. He tried to drown himself, but he couldn’t force himself to keep his head under. His survival instinct always took over. He sighed, and he used the sponge to clean behind his ears and between his toes.

Then, for a long time, he used the warm water to simulate human contact. He would dunk the sponge in the water and press it against his heart and his stomach. He smiled as he did this, as the water ran down his chest, but it vanished slowly.

“I want to be free so badly,” Adrien whispered into the void.

He closed his eyes and slept for a while. The lights beat into his back, but he was still damp, and he didn’t want to put his clothes back on yet. They would stick to his skin and feel gross. He woke up later, still alone, so he dressed and waited for Jackady to return.

When he did, Adrien recited his lines and waited for him to react. When Jackady moved to touch him, he shied away and looked into his eyes. “Please, master. Please, I've been good.” He begged. “Please, let me go.” Jackady frowned at him and produced a knife. Adrien started sobbing. “Please don’t do this! Please! Please, just let me go!”

His cries went unanswered.

\---

Adrien woke up in his bed. He stretched and sighed. Plagg was asleep on his chest. He stretched and got out of bed. Adrien went into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked older than he had when he had first looked into the mirror in Marinette’s bedroom. He brushed his hair and sighed as he took his pills.

Damocles had changed his medication. Adrien had been taking St. John’s wort extract, but he’d changed the prescription to imipramine. This had actually improved his mood. He was still depressed, and his still had nightmares, and the medication had made his dreams worse. But things that might have sent him spiraling didn’t bother him so much anymore. Adrien found that he smiled more, that there was a sparkle in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Dare he even think it--he might have even been _happy_ some days.

He got into the shower. Even on his new medication, he would still sometimes find this fell to the wayside. His parents, following Simon’s execution, had taken a vacation in Tibet, to ‘work things out,’ and were expected to return today. He had to be clean when they arrived, or they might not trust him on his own again.

Adrien dressed. As he changed into his day clothes, he saw a strange automobile pull up to the mansion. A strange man in a suit stepped out of it and started to walk up to the door. He blinked, realized that he was largely alone, and started to leave to answer the door. Plagg meowed loudly until Adrien picked him up. “God almighty, kitty kitty. You are fat.” Adrien said as he lifted him. Plagg flicked his tail and batted at Adrien’s nose. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing!”

Nooroo has waited for him and wagged his tail lazily when Adrien opened the door. They walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Adrien knew that he wasn’t supposed to answer the door, but no one else was there to do it. He put Plagg down to open the door. The man waiting behind the door wore a huge, phony grin, and seeing it made him uncomfortable. “Good morning, young man! Beautiful autumn day, isn't it?”

Adrien looked at Plagg. He glanced around and then tried to smile politely. “Yes, it is.”

“Such a fine day, it’s a shame to be cooped up in the house!” The man said loudly. “You should be out there, where the people are!” This was an odd conversation. “But, what are those people saying about you behind your back?”

“Um, ‘what happened to that guy,’ probably,” Adrien said.

“Exactly!” He said cheerfully. He leaned forward and shielded one side of his mouth with his hand. “And, ‘why does his breath smell?’”

Adrien covered his mouth. “Does my breath smell?! I just brushed my teeth!”

“Tell me, young man, do you suffer from halitosis?”

Adrien stared at him. “I don’t know. What is--”

“Halitosis is the scientific name for germs that live in your mouth and cause your breath to smell!” The man said. Adrien flushed. “It will lie dormant in the inflicted, completely undetectable, except from people around them!” Oral hygiene was something he had to relearn from watching Marinette; it had only recently become a habit. He panicked, thinking that his time in Simon’s hole had given him permanent halitosis. “People might be falling about you behind your back, too polite to tell you to your face!”

“Goodness!” He exclaimed. He flinched. That was pure Emilie, right there.

“Luckily for you, I happen to have right here the only product on the market known to kill halitosis germs at the source!” He said. He revealed a bottle from his briefcase.

Adrien took it. He looked at it curiously. It was just a regular bottle with a white label. The man kept talking, going on about what a deal it was. He realized that he’d seen the maids with this exact same bottle. “Oh, I already have a bottle of this in the pantry. Thank you.” Adrien said. He closed the door as the man made a very exasperated face.

Adrien went into the kitchen and raided the pantry. Marlena smiled at him as she was cooking. “Good morning, Adrien.” She said cheerfully. He smiled back at her. She seemed confused when she saw the bottle in his hands. “Did you spill something?” She asked.

“No,” he said. He went back upstairs. His parents came home right as he reached the top, so he waved to his mother before heading back towards his bedroom. He heard Emilie climb up the stairs.

“Adrien, I bought you a present!” She said cheerfully as she entered his bedroom. Adrien grabbed a glass from the bedside table and went into the bathroom. She followed him. “I can’t really claim to understand it, but I thought you’d like it!” Adrien poured the liquid into a bottle. He was holding it to his lips when his mother appeared in the threshold. “It comes from--what on God’s green Earth are you doing?!”

Adrien sucked in some of the liquid and started coughing. Emilie yanked the glass from his hand and poured the liquid down the drain. “You--” here, he coughed, “you scared me!”

“Spit it out! Spit it out!” Emilie ordered, slapping his back until he spat the liquid into the sink. “What is the matter with you?!”

“The man said to put it in my mouth and swish it around!” Adrien said.

“This is floor cleaner, Adrien! We use this to clean floors! Why would you put it in your mouth?!”

Adrien looked at the bottle. “He said that it’s supposed to kill the germs that cause halitosis.”

Emilie stared at him. “Oh, my g--what is that? Hali… halid…?”

“He says it’s bad breath that doesn’t announce itself to the host.” He frowned. “You were supposed to be a dentist. You should know that.”

Emilie sighed. She knew of diseases of the mouth that would cause bad breath, but she had never heard of halitosis. “You’re worried people think your breath smells bad.” He nodded. “Adrien, you’ve met your father. If your breath smelled bad, so you think he would hesitate for even a second to tell you?”

Adrien looked at the bottle again. He held it tight in his hands as he looked at the wall. Then, he put the bottle down on the counter. “No.”

She sighed, but then smiled. “Silly boy,” She said softly, and she led him out of the bathroom. “Anyway! Like I was saying, I bought you something.” She presented him with an envelope.

Adrien held it in his hands, turning it over curiously. “What is it?”

“Open it, silly.”

He did so. Inside were paper cards. They had watercolor paintings on them, or rather they were printed to look like watercolor. They depicted people in intricate and traditional clothing in gentle settings. “Oh, they’re pretty,” he said quietly.

“They’re ‘trading cards.’” Emilie said, though by her tone, she didn’t seem to understand the concept. “They come from Japon, an island country off the coast of Chine.” She smiled. “I ordered them special, because--” Here, she stopped her sentence dead in its tracks. She refused to finish it, despite Adrien’s attempts to pry.

She led him downstairs. He looked at the cards, admiring the quaint Japanese scenes. He looked up at Emilie and then frowned. “Maman, I have a confession to make.”

She stopped and tried to wear a serious face. “Confess your sins unto me, my child.” She giggled, but Adrien didn’t laugh. “Sorry. What’s wrong?”

“When we were at the hospital after… everything happened with me and the… the akuma… Lila and I escaped for a bit and wandered.” He said. He was vague, but specific enough that she knew. Emilie didn’t like talking about Simon anymore. “I saw… I saw you and père k-kiss.” Emilie blushed. Adrien grew flustered. “I wasn’t trying to spy! I just happened to see it. I’m sorry.”

Emilie folded her hands in front of her. “Don’t be sorry.” She muttered. She spoke louder as she continued. “Yes, we kissed. There’s a lot of history between your father and I, Adrien. We’re… we’re always going to love each other.” She frowned. “But… we’re not going to get back together, Adrien. There’s history, but there’s bad blood between us, too.”

“You were married,” he reasoned, “so you must have loved each other enough to be together at some point.”

“Things change. We don’t trust one another like we used to.” She led him down the steps into the office. Adrien felt awful--he blamed himself for his parents’ divorce, and wondered if they’d still be together if he hadn’t been kidnapped. Or if they’d have been happier in general if he’d never been born.

Gabriel was on the telephone when they entered his office. “Yes, that sounds nice. I’m sure we’d all really enjoy that.” He said. He waited while the other person spoke. “Excellent. Yes, of course. Mm-hmm. I love you. Goodbye.” Then he hung up. He seemed confused when Emilie and Adrien stared at him. “What?”

“Who was that?” Emilie asked. She had claimed they weren’t getting back together, but that was obviously jealousy in her voice.

“Tom Dupain,” Gabriel said.

“You said ‘I love you.’” Emilie said.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.” Adrien said with a grin. “You said, ‘I love you, goodbye.’”

Gabriel frowned at him. Rather than debate the point, he smiled back. “Speaking of love, I've started looking at noble girls you should consider courting.”

Adrien made a face as he moved to sit down. “Don’t do that,” he scolded.

Gabriel frowned again. “Excuse me?” He said sharply.

He jumped. “I mean, I appreciate the effort, thank you. But I don’t have to court anyone.” He said. “Courting is a prerequisite to engagement, and I already know that I’m going to marry Marinette. Courtship would be redundant.” A lot of big words Nathalie had insisted he learn.

“I know you love Marinette, but she’s not noble.” Gabriel said. “You can’t marry her.”

“Maman wasn’t noble, and you married her.”

“That was different. She was pregnant.”

“Fine.” Adrien said. He sort of shrugged. “I’ll just do that, then.” He got up and left the room. Gabriel seemed exasperated, and Emilie just laughed at him.

\---

A few days later, Alya, Adrien, and his parents got on a train and went to Rossignol. They only spent a day there before they drove down to Juliette. Adrien volunteered to do this, since he was the most experienced driver in the automobile. It was a long drive, but he’d been practicing his driving, and his endurance was better since Damocles switched his medication.

The conversation was idle. He soon recognized the road they were on. He vaguely remembered chasing Marinette on this road. His hands grew tight on the steering wheel, the leather of his driving gloves squeaking against the metal. Emilie frowned sadly, but no one said anything.

They passed Simon’s home. Adrien stopped driving to look out at it. It sat empty. The lawn was overgrown, the windows were dusty, and the investigators hadn’t bothered to fix the door. It sat against the door frame. The house had been vandalized, too. People had painted ‘rapist’ onto the house, as well as some homophobic slurs. He wondered if _that_ was how history would remember him. Not as a doctor who violated the trust of his patients, not as a man who betrayed his friends, not as a sexual sadist--but as a homosexual man. All the things he was, and he’d be remembered for something he wasn’t.

Emilie touched his shoulder. He jumped. His face flushed and he sort of smiled awkwardly. “Sorry! I was just lost in thought.” He apologized.

Alya leaned forward. “It’s been a few months since Simon died.” She pointed out. Simon had been executed at the end of summer, and it would be winter in about a week and a half. There wasn’t so much snow as last year, though, he noted. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s… I don’t know.” Adrien confessed. “It’s weird that he’s not here.”

Gabriel frowned. “One would think you’d be relieved.”

“The only thing I ever wanted was for Simon not to be in my life.” Adrien said. “And now he isn’t, and it just feels… weird.”

“I know how you feel. I felt the same way after my father died.” Emilie said.

Adrien started driving again. They went into the city, and Gabriel started giving him directions. Adrien drove them to a restaurant. It was a building painted black with dark windows. They got out of the automobile and went inside. They were led to a table near the windows, where the Dupain-Chengs waited for them.

Marinette shot up and ran into Adrien’s arms. They embraced, and he cupped her face in his hands to kiss her quickly. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, and he dropped his hands. He admired her outfit; a yellow dress with pink and white apple blossoms decorating it. Her hair was pulled into buns on either side of her head. She looked like a beautiful spring day.

They sat down at the table. A waitress came and took their orders, as well as pouring a glass of wine for Emilie, Tom, and Adrien. Sabine and Gabriel refused, and Alya and Marinette were both still too young. However, Adrien let Marinette steal a sip from his glass.

After a moment, Tom grabbed his glass and stood. “Thank you all for coming tonight.” He was dressed formally, and he didn’t seem quite comfortable in it. “We’re here to celebrate a very special occasion.” He looked at Adrien. “Last year, on this day, Sabine and I found you on the road.”

Adrien flushed. He looked around at the faces staring at him. “It’s been a year?” He asked. Some parts felt like it had flown by, others had dragged like cold molasses. Still, it was hard to believe that only a year had passed between Simon’s hole flooding and this moment.

“That night changed all of our lives.” Tom said. He smiled. “It’s been an adventure, that’s for sure. One with monsters, with mystery, with betrayal. One with hope, with healing, with justice!” He looked around, too. “It was hard fought, but it made us all stronger, better people.”

Adrien looked at Marinette. He couldn’t believe that her experiences over the past year had made her stronger. He didn’t want to believe that people had to suffer to be good people. But she saw him looking at her, and she smiled at him. Her cheeks squished whenever she smiled. He smiled back.

Tom smiled again. “We’ve found love,” Marinette moved her hand and wrapped her little finger around Adrien’s. “And we’ve found friendships.” Alya grinned at Adrien. Gabriel nodded to Tom. “Our tiny family has grown, and I think all in all, our lives have gotten better.

“So here’s to you, Adrien! I know this year has been hard. It has been, on all of us.” He looked at Sabine. “But you should know, that even with the drama and the heartbreak, we love you like a son.” He looked at Adrien with intense, honest eyes. “We are truly blessed to have met you.”

The table raised their glasses. “Cheers!” They shouted.

Adrien felt tears well up in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a chuckle. He grabbed his glass and lifted it. “Cheers!” He said, late but appreciated. They all took a drink.

Dinner passed quickly. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya took the automobile from the restaurant to the café, were another surprise party was waiting for them in the living room. Marinette has invited all of her friends to celebrate maybe the only anniversary that meant anything to him. Marinette had sewn a banner with cute designs on it, and Nino had helped her fill the room with streamers and balloons.

Nino put a record on the gramophone. It started playing jazz. They pushed the couch against the wall, blocking the way into Marinette’s garage but opening up more room. Alix closed the curtains so Max and Kim could dance without being seen, an opportunity that Juleka took to dance with Lila. They weren’t so physically close as Max and Kim, but Adrien was pleased that Lila didn’t seem repulsed by touch any longer.

Ivan spoke quietly to Mylène, who nodded but walked over to Adrien instead. “Hi, Adrien. When Marinette told me who your mother was, I went through my family’s things in Rossignol. I found this.” She presented him with a present wrapped in yellow green paper. Inside was a photograph of him, her, and another girl holding a stuffed bear that Adrien recognized as Chloé. “We were friends growing up. I don’t know if you remember me.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes while he looked at her. “I remember our parents were in a mover together.” He said. He smiled. “I remember going to the premier of a mover with my mother. I think I saw you there.”

Mylène grinned. “Yes! They worked together again on ‘ _Le Prince du Coin Blanc!_ ’ It was a romantic comedy.” She said excitedly. Her face fell slightly. “And again on ‘ _La Lumière de La Lune Vampire,_ ’ a horror movie. That was after you’d been missing for a few years though.”

At this, Adrien surprisingly grinned. “Ha! She must have agreed to that one because I wanted her to be in a vampire mover!” He said. Mylène grinned and told him about a trip they’d taken as toddlers.

Marinette went downstairs into the café and brought up trays of treats. Nino and Alya were talking, and she whispered to Adrien that she thought they should set them up on a date. “Oh, speaking of, my father casually mentioned that he wanted to start looking at potential suitors for me.”

She frowned. “That’s so old fashioned. Arranged marriages are so antiquated that even most noble families don’t do them anymore! And poor people almost never did.” She said.

“Yes, but my father is sort of stubborn, so I don’t doubt he’d do it.” Adrien said. “So, if we want to get married, we have until he sets it up to get pregnant.”

Marinette considered this. “Your parents had their marriages set up in their twenties, so that gives us approximately four years. I am of proven fertility--I think we can manage that.”

Adrien laughed loudly. “I love how you just _go_ for it.” He said with a goofy grin on his face. “I say, out of nowhere, that I want to marry you and have children, and you just set up a schedule to make it happen. I love it.”

She giggled. “Well, I mean, someone has to!” She said. “That doesn’t even interfere with my modified life plan.” He tilted his head. “Well, factory made fashion is getting really popular, so I figured I’d use my designing skills to make, I don’t know, a factory that wasn’t a total nightmare?”

“Ambitious. But that’s not your plan now?” He asked.

“Not since I discovered how to purify akuma. Now, I’m going to go to nursing school.” He stared at her blankly, not seeing how those two things were related. “There are wars brewing, Adrien. The Great War was so terrible, it created the akumas. Since then, they’ve always been attracted to battlefields.” She leaned back on the couch. “Becoming a nurse is the only thing that will get me onto the battlefield. It’s the best way for me to save the most amount of lives.”

“You shouldn’t change what you want to do for others.” He pointed out.

“I can still make clothes and machines, Adrien. I don’t intend to spend every waking minute at war.” She said with a grin. “People can do more than one thing with their life.” She tilted her head. “Do you never think about what you’ll do with your life?”

Adrien sighed. “I do, sometimes. They’re more of… daydreams. They aren’t really solid plans.” He said. “I just… I spent so much of my life being Simon’s pet. I don’t…” Marinette frowned. Adrien struggled to find the words. “I don’t really know what to do with myself, now that’s he’s… dead.”

Marinette smiled. “That just means you can figure out who you are on your own!”

Adrien stared at her. She looked so cute, with her back against the arm of the chair and her cheeks squished out with her smile. Since the abortion, and the trial, and the execution… her mood had steadily improved, and she seemed none the worse for wear. He could tell she had bad days, because there was no way that she didn’t, and that what Simon had done to her would haunt her like it haunted him. But she was strong, stronger than he’d been. Braver, more focused. Marinette was going to change the world, and she knew it. Simon would haunt her, but he wouldn’t define her. He’d be nothing more than an unpleasant footnote in an otherwise inspirational story of victory. “Careful, Marinette.” Adrien said as he looked to their dancing friends. “That optimism might be catching.”

He stood. He turned and offered his hand to Marinette, and he escorted her out to the dance floor. Marinette taught him how to do the Charleston, and Lila stole him away to teach him how to foxtrot. The room, which felt larger despite how many people were crammed inside, was filled with music and color. Whenever Marinette has to perform as a hostess, if she glanced at Adrien, he’d do a silly dance to get her to grin. Alya told stories, both those she’d made up and those she had uncovered from investigations, to entertain the other guests.

The party started fizzing around midnight. The oil lantern Alya had told her stories by was burning, but it had started dying. Some of the others had gone home, but Alya was talking to Juleka and Lila, and Nino was asleep on the couch. Marinette and Adrien were also snoozing, Marinette curled up and snuggled into his chest. He was still sort of awake, and every so often, he would kiss her head and rub her arms.

By one in the morning, the entire house was still. Everyone but Adrien and Alya were asleep, with no sound at all. Alya and Adrien were staring out the window. It had started to snow, and it reminded him of the first night he had spent with the Dupain-Chengs. In about two weeks, he would have to think of something to do to celebrate them meeting for the first time.

“It was a long time coming, wasn’t it?” She asked. She smiled up at him. “Was it worth the wait?” She asked.

“Some days I’m not sure.” He said. But he looked down at Marinette, and then over their friends. “I have to believe that it was.” Alya smiled. She reached up and took his hand, rubbing it with her thumb.

The door opened, and they turned to look at it. Gabriel and Emilie stood in the threshold, and he smiled when he saw them. Gabriel hung behind while Emilie approached him. She bent at the knees and brushed his hair out of his face. “Minou, it’s early. Let’s go to the hotel, okay?” She whispered.

“Okay.” He said. Alya stood and left the room. Adrien shifted to get up, accidentally waking Marinette. There was a moment of panic in her eyes, but it faded almost immediately. “Sorry, buginette, my love. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He apologized.

“Are you going home?” She asked sadly.

Adrien shook his head. “No, only to the hotel. I promise to come by tomorrow.” He said.

She smiled. “Okay. I love you, chaton.” She said. Adrien bent over and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When it broke, she fell asleep again quickly. Adrien offered a gentle grin to Emilie, and then Gabriel, and they left the café together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It’s over. Thanks for sticking with me; I know it was long and depressing. It means the world to me that you read this story. I’m going to miss writing it. Thank you.


End file.
